Trainer Of Vesperia
by Terraspace81
Summary: One day in Terca Lumireis an experiment goes haywire dragging people and Pokemon to there world. Follow Oliver Forest as he deals with knights and monsters just to survive this place. Making new friends along the way and exploring this new world showing them what Pokemon can do
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own Pokemon and Tales of Vesperia Definitive Edition this story is for fun**

**Chapter 1**

**The Day Everything Change**

**NO P.O.V.**

**Terca Lumireis**

"Sir the new sword is ready for testing. Would you like to try it, sir?" A knight said to his Commander, as he handed the sword to his commander. "Finally with this new sword I won't need that old sword to rule this world." The Commander said grabbing the sword from the knight's hands. "Charge it up, let's see if it's work." The Commander said to one of the scientists in the room. As the scientists started to power up the blade the something started to happen.

"Sir the energy is expanding faster then we plan." One of the scientists said as three steams of energy started to burst out. "Shut it down now!" The Commander said to the scientist as he put the sword into the ground. "We can't the energy is out of control. We need to leave!" The scientist said as he and the other people in the room ran out of the room. The Commander just back away from the sword and watch the sword blow up. After the explosion only a small clear crystal with a light purple and red core was left of the sword.

"Well I guess we will have to try again." The Commander said picking up the crystal. "Sir are you sure we can use that blastia? Everytime we try to use it, something goes wrong and this was the worst one yet." One of the scientists said walking back into the lab. "This blastia is the key to everything, but we are missing something, so find it or find a new town to live in!" The Commander said leaving the room. Unknown to them that their explosion tore through time and space opening portals to another world and dragging the inhadedance of that world to there world.

**NO P.O.V.**

**Pokemon World**

"Where is he!?" A Pokemon hunter said to his partner caring a White Flabebe in a cage. "I can't find him!" The hunter with an eyepatch said as they both run through the forest. "You hunters think I will let you get away with stealing that Flabebe I will give you one chance surrender or we do this the hard way." A voice in the trees said. "It's just you so why should we surrender to someone like you come out and face us!" The hunter with the eyepatch said into the air.

With that a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a brown cargo pants, a teal t-shirt, a green hoddly, with a blue scarf with a lighting bolt on it with a key stone at one of its ends and six regular poke balls on his green belt plus a blue leather backpack and a Manectric wear a green collar and a yellow crystal with a light blue and red core around his neck. "Who are you?" The hunter with the cage said to the man.

"My name is Oliver Forest. Now hand over Flabebe or we do this the hard way?" Oliver said to the hunters. "No way you want this Pokemon then you will have to beat us, go Escavalier." The hunter with the eyepatch said. "Accelgor help him." The hunter with the cage said. "Manectric can you take them?" Oliver asked Manectric. "Manectric." He said nodding his head. "Ok you can go first" Oliver said to the hunters as Manectric step forward.

"You will regret that Escavalier use **Double Team.**" The hunter with the eyepatch said. "Accelgor you use **Double Team** as well." The hunter with cage said. With that both Escavalier and Accelgor started to multiply and surround Manectric in a circle, but Manectric and Oliver didn't move. "So what will you do now kid?" The hunter with the eyepatch said to Oliver. "Manectric use **Discharge.**" Oliver said to Manectric. Manectric just nodded and release a large amount of electricity striking all of the copies, Accelgor, and Escavalier. After shaking off the electricity they went to their trainers. "Come on you bugs It's just one kid and one Pokemon how can you both be some weak?" The hunter with the eyepatch said to their Pokemon.

"Now Finish him Escavalier use **Giga Impact** and Accelgor use **Hyper Beam**." The hunter with the eyepatch said to Esclavalier. With that Accelgor started to gather energy and fire a massive beam of energy at Manectric and Escavalier starting to charge at Manectric wrapped in orange and pink energy. "Manectric use **Quick Attack** to dogged it." Oliver said to Manectric. "Manectric." He said as his body started to glow white and running in a zig zag form dogging the attacks. "Now hit Accelgor into Escavalier." Manectric then appeared behind Accelgor and push it into Escavalier. The both then crashed against a tree. "Now that you used Hyper Beam and Giga Impact your Pokemon can't move, so it's time to finish this Manectric use **Flamethrower.**" With that a stream of fire burst out of Manectric mouth. The flames enveloped Escavalier and Accelgor. When the flames ended they saw both Escavalier and Accelgor with swirls in their eyes they both are unable to battle.

"Well looks like I win now hand over the Flabebe." Oliver said to the hunters. "No way this Pokemon will get us a lot of money so we won't hand it over." the hunter with the eyepatch said as he started to run again. "Ok then Manectric use **Thunderbolt**." Oliver said to Manectric. "Manectric!" Manectric said releasing a large bolt of electricity at the hunter. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." The hunter scream as they fainted from the pain. "Now what to do with you?" Oliver turned to the other hunter. "Ok here just don't hurt me." The other hunter said handing over the cage.

**2 Hours Later**

"My Flabebe, oh how I missed you." A little girl said as she cried with Flabebe in her arms. Flabebe smiled will in her arms. "Thank you Oliver we were so worried that we would never see Flabebe again." The little girl's mother said to Oliver. "It's wasn't a problem I couldn't let those hunters take a member of your family." Oliver said to the family. "Please take this stone as a payment I know it's not enough, but you earned it." The little girl's father said holding a Shiny Stone. "No I can't take this Flabebe needs it, when she's ready to evolve." Oliver said to the little girl's father. "It's ok me and Flabebe will fine one when going on our journey." The little girl said with a big smile on his face. "Then thank you and I hope you two have a great journey." Oliver said walking away waving goodbye.

"Oliver thanks for your help these two all ways manage to slip through are fingers." Officer Jenny said pointing to the hunters in her car. "No problem Officer Jenny." He said to her as he got next to her car. "So how does it feel to be in that you be in cage soon?" Oliver said to the hunters. They said nothing. "Ok I'm going bye see you next time Officer Jenny." Oliver said walking into the woods.

"Another pair of hunters defected and a Pokemon return back home. Not a bad day right Manectric?" Oliver said to Manectric. Manectric just looked at Oliver not making a sound. "Once again thank you Manectric for your thought provoking speech. What would I ever do without you." Oliver said to Manetric. After a few more minutes of walking around, they found a campsite for the night. "Ok good night Manectric see you in the morning." Oliver said returning Manectric to his Pokeball, but then the ground started to warp under Oliver's feet. "What going one?" Oliver said as the ground started to pull him down. "What no!" Oliver tried to get out, but it was like quicksand and it made his sinck down even faster Anyone, someone help me!?" Oliver screamed as he was going under.

**NO P.O.V.**

**Terca Lumireis**

"Our World. Terca Lumireis no one knows how far it's land and oceans stretch. For the people are no match against the hordes of monsters that crawl the earth. Barriers protect the cities in which we live and we are completely dependent upon them for our survival. These barriers are generated by the blastia. Blastia use the primeval power of aer that fills the world to provide us with fire, water, and light. They provide us with everything that has made the empire prosper. Perhaps one day we may even forget the threat of the vicious monsters lying in wait beyond the barriers. The blessings of the blastia will bestow ever more prosperity to the world and peace to its people. From the Imperial capital Zaphias bedrock of peace, we pray: May Tranquility bless this world"

A noblewoman in the castle library said reading a book out loud.

Just as she closed her book a bright light appeared in the room and when the light started to dime a big white egg with red and blue lines on it just laying there on the floor. "What are you?" The noblewomen said picking it up. As she did the egg moved wildly in her hands. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." The noblewoman said as the egg stopped moving. She placed the egg in a chair and started to look at her books trying to find what kind of egg it is. "Well let's see what kind of egg are you?" She said in a cheerful tone in her voice.

**NO P.O.V.**

**Outside The Castle**

A different light appeared in the nobles public gardens surrounded by fancy stone buildings, but unlike the lone in the castle no one saw this light. Out of the light came Oliver. After a few seconds Oliver stated to come too. "What just happened? Was it all a dream?" Oliver said out loud. As he got up, he saw that was not in a forest, but a park. "Or not. Ok first I have to find out where I am then find a way home." Oliver said, as he started to walk into the street.

"Ahhh a thief here in the Royal Quarter." An old noblewomen scream seeing Oliver. "I'm not a thief, lady." Oliver said to the noblewomen. However the noblewomen and the other nobles just started running and screaming away from him. "Ok, so that happen? Let's see if I can find anyone who won't run screaming at the site of me." Oliver said confused at what just happened. "Holt thief!" Oliver turned to see a guy with purple armor a red shirt and light blue hair. "I don't know how a lowborn scum got this far in the Royal Quarter, but it ends now." The purple man said pointing his sword at Oliver.

"Who are you and I'm not a thief." Oliver asked him worried. "I am Captain Cumore and I don't care if you aren't a thief. Lowborn like you should know better then to come here." Cumore said with a smirk. At that moment a few knights grabbed Oliver. "A few night in the prison should teach you where you belong." Cumore said knocking Oliver out.

**Oliver P.O.V.**

As I started to wake up, I started to feel around for my Pokeball only to find they weren't with me. "What's up with this place?" I said getting up from the floor of my cell. "I can't help you there Zaphias has always been like that." A voice from a different cell said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "What you don't know that's a first in this city the rice have fun the poor suffer. That's how it's been for a long time." The voice said. "That can't be right where I come from everyone can be happy, not just the rich." I said with a sad tune in my voice. "So what you in for?"

"I did nothing. People saw me and called me a thief."

"Just like your next door neighbor. He got arrested for stealing the money back from some mage who didn't finish the job." The voice said. "Quiet all of you don't make me come in there." The guard said.

With that we both got quiet, but this city didn't make me happy. I don't know what's going on, but I know one thing I'm definitely not my world. A little bit later the other voice started to chat with the guard I stayed silent, until the guard want back to his station. "Hey neighbors aren't you getting tired from keeping so quiet." The voice said. "You made that story up yourself old man." The new voice said. "Old man, now you hurt this old man's feelings." The old man said. "Ok everyone play nice we are neighbors now. I would invite you two for a house party, but I have some house work to do." I said with them both given me a small laugh. "Well when it's time to party can I bring a guest?" The old man said. "I'm good, I just want to go home." The new voice said.

"Well I can't help you there the only way us three are getting out is in ten days of being locked in here." The old man said. "Ten days by then that damned Mordio will be long gone." The new voice said with a down tune in his voice. "The Mordio you mean the fame mage from Aspio the City of Scholars." The old man said. "Why do you want to catch this Mordio guy anyway?" I asked the new voice. "He stole the aqua blastia from the Lower Quarter and I want it back." The new voice said.

"Well I love to help, but two thing one we don't know where he is and two we are locked in these cells." I said to the new voice. "Well I can't do anything about the cells, but I do know where thanks to the old man." The new voice said. "What are you talking about?" The old man said. "Aspio the City of Scholars, right old man?" The new voice said. For the next few seconds the old voice tried to change Mordio location.

"Guy be quiet I hear footsteps coming." I said to the others. I decided to pretend I was asleep, but I heard the footsteps pass my cell. "Take him." Someone said. As they walk, I heard the old man said. "Beneath the statue of the goddess."

"Tell me the moment he walks up I want to question him personally." A voice said. "Yes sir." The guard said as the footsteps got feather away. A few minutes of being quiet. "Hey if we got out of these prison cells would like to help me get that thief right?" The new voice said to me. "I may not know how important this blastia is, but if it's important to the people that that enough for me, so yes I would like to help you get that thief." I said staring at the ceiling. "Well then let's go." the new voice said and I saw him. The man with black hair wearing black jacket, black pants, grey boost, and a yellow bracelet, he then opened my cell door.

"Nice to meet you the name Yuri." Yuri said walking into my cell. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuri. My name is Oliver." I said to him. "Well let's get our things." Yuri said walking away. "Yuri wait what about the guard." I said following Yuri only to find the guard fast asleep. "Never mind." I said pasted by the guard. "Sometimes if your quiet enough you can leave and come back without them ever being the wiser." Yuri said opening the chest getting his sword out. "What weapon is yours?" Yuri asked me. I got to the chest and started to look around for my Pokeballs. "There they are." I said pulling my Pokeballs and my backpack out of the chest. "So your weapons are ball's. I don't know how well they will work?" Yuri said. "These aren't weapons, I don't have a weapon or know how to use one. These hold may family."

"What do mean they hold your family?"

"I'll tell you about it later, we should really be going." I said to him putting them back on my belt. "Wait you don't know how to use a weapon?" Yuri said to me confused at my statement. "I never needed to use a weapon back home." I said to the shocked Yuri. "Ok will get you some lesson later. First let's get out of here." Yuri said starting to walk up the stairs. "I'm not helpless you know." I said to Yuri as I followed him. As we got to the top Yuri and me placed are backs against the wall trying to avoid being spotted. "Ah Yuri" I said pointing to a knight charging at us.

If a few seconds the knights started to swing his sword at me and Yuri, but Yuri was able to defeat him. "Thank Oliver I didn't see him." Yuri said starting to move. We walked be for be founds some weapons. "Hey Oliver pick something out this way you're not completely defenceless." Yuri said pointing to the weapons. "Ok what's a good choice?" I said looking at the weapons. "These should do just find." I said picking up two maces. "Why did you pick those weapons?" Yuri asked me as we started to move. "I picked the maces because all I have to do is swing it for it to work, but I still like some training when we get out of here."

We walk around for a bit, until we heard footsteps we got against the wall waiting to see who it was, only to see a girl with pink hair and a teal dress with a sword and a Pokemon egg come out of the hallway across from us. Where did that girl get a Pokemon egg? That what was bugging me the most, but then some knight came out of the hallways surrounding the girl. "Why don't we just go back and let us deal with that egg?" One of the knights said. "No I can't go back and I will take care of this egg!" The girl said holding the egg close to her. "This is for your own good. Miss you know that?" The knight said. "As for the egg we don't know if it's dangerous for all. For all we know it's a monster egg, so we have to get rid of it." A knight said. At that point Yuri was holding me back because he saw me getting restless. "How can you say that when it hasn't had a day of life." The girl said and I'm starting to like her. One of the knights started to get closer to her she pointed her sword at him. "Now, now we don't need to do this just put the sword down." A knight said. "I know how to use a sword and I will protect this egg." She said getting ready to fight. "Then you leave us no choice then I hoped it would come to this." The knight said as more knight came raising his sword. "Please stop, I don't want you to take the egg and I have to warn Flynn" the girl said.

"Did she said Flynn" Yuri said out loud. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm helping her." I said moving to help I grabbed one of my Pokeballs. "Chesnaught help us and protect the egg." I said letting Chesnaught out. With that Chesnaught appeared in front of the girl freaking everyone out. Yuri was the first to become unfazed and started to attack the knights. "Flynn you can help me." The girl said as turn to us, "Who are you two?" She said to us.

"We here to help trust us. Now Chesnaught use **Hammer Arm** on one of those knights!" I said to him. "Chesnaught!" He said as he smashed one of the knights into the floor. The other knights were so focused on Chesnaught that they forgot about us and we started to quietly to defect them. "We can't let this monster loose in the castle. We must destroy it, men charge!" One of the knights said as him and a few others stated to charge at Chesnaught. "Chesnaught use **Spiky Shield!**" I said to him. "Chesnaught." He said as he slammed his hands together making a green energy shield. When the knight hit the shield giant green spiks came out and hit the knights they all back away in pain.

"All right Chesnaught let's finish this with **Rock Slide.**" I said looking at all the hurt knights. "Chesnaught!" Chesnaught screamed as rocks started to fall from the ceiling and onto the knights knocking them all out cold. "Nice work Oliver you got a nice monster there." Yuri said patting me on the back. "He's not a monster, he is Chesnaught and he is part of my family." I said getting a little upset at Yuri. "Sorry hello Chesnaught nice work." Yuri said to Chesnaught who just smiled and forgave him.

I was about to return Chesnaught when he stopped the girl from hitting Yuri with a vase. "Hey, what are you trying to kill me?" Yuri said taking a step back. The girl dropped vase and rushed to the egg she put down. "Well, you two don't belong in the castle Right?" She said picking up the egg. "No and I'll take it as a compliment that you can tell that by looking at us." Yuri said as she backed away from us. "We just want to leave thats all." I said trying to calm her down before she screams for more guards.

"Yuri Loooowell where are you?" A voice screamed. "Sounds like you have a fan Yuri?" I said sarcastically. "You foul fugitive I say we know you're trying to make your escape" another voice. "I spoke to soon sounds like you have a fan club Yuri?" I said holding back my laughter. "Ha ha ha well looks like we can't go back to the cells." Yuri said with an annoyed tune in his voice lowering his head. Those voices keep screaming for a few more seconds before the girl finally lowered guard and came to us.

"Yuri Lowell you're one of Flynn's friends aren't you?" The girl asked Yuri. "Yeah why?" He asked raising his head. "And you used to belong to the Imperial Knight." The girl asked Yuri again. "Just for three short months did you hear that from Flynn?" Yuri said turn away from us. "Who's Flynn?" I asked them. "Oh, he's my friend from the Lower Quarter trying to change the world everyday and all about rules and laws and how to change them." Yuri said with little interest. "He's a good man with honor and responsibility and he nevers does anything wrong." The girl said.

"Well at least Flynn managed to find someone at the castle he could talk to after all." Yuri said. "Yuri I need to talk to Flynn." The girl asked Yuri moving in front of him. "Hold on just a second, who are you supposed to be anyway?" Yuri asked turning again. "I can tell you know Flynn, but what are you being chased by the knights?" Yuri said still not facing her. "Over here." We hear some yell. "Look I love for us to continue this chat, but we need to move." I said trying to get us moving. "Right Let's get to Flynn's place this way." Yuri said leading the way. "Chesnaught protect the girl and the egg." I said as we all started to walk.

"Well sense we have some time can I asked where did you get that egg?" I asked her as we followed Yuri. "You think I'm crazy if I tell you." She said rubbing the egg. "No I won't trust me?" I said to her with a smile. "Ok I was in the library reading when a bright light appeared and the next thing I know this little one was on the floor." She said as the egg shake which surprised me. "I spent the next few hours trying to find out what it is, but I couldn't figure it out." She said looking at the egg. "I can tell you what the egg is?" I said walking a little faster.

With that said she ran right in front of me. "Really you know what this egg is?" She said with excitement in her voice. "Yes it's a Pokemon egg." I told her. "What's a Pokemon?" She asked me with a confused look on her face. "Pokemon are creatures that have great power." I told her. "So they are monsters?" Yuri said not looking back. "No Yuri there not monsters. They are kind, smart and Chesnaught is a Pokemon." I said to Yuri. "Tell me more, please?" She asked me. "Later when we are not in the middle of escaping." I said, knowing that it will take some time to explain.

After a few minutes we walked we finally got to Flynn's room. "Here we are Flynn's room." As Yuri opened the door I returned Chesnaught, so he wouldn't freak out when he saw him. When we got in the room it was empty and no one was there. "Looks like Flynn not home." I said to Yuri. "Yeah must be off gallivanting around somewhere." Yuri said looking at Flynns wall. "Then that means I'm too late." She said pulling the egg closer to her. "To late for what?" I asked her. "I can't be specific, but Flynn is in terrible danger I've got to go and warn him." she said with a serious tune in her voice.

"But that still doesn't explain the knights chasing her?" Yuri said moving to the bead. "Maybe they just don't like her going around without bodyguards?" I said to Yuri. "It doesn't matter if she wants to go then go what's wrong with that." Yuri said now sitting on the bead. "I wish I knew." she said. "The decision is your, but me and Yuri are going to the Lower Quarter and then to find a thief." I said leaning against the wall by the door. She walked over to Yuri "In that case, would you take me with you please?" She asked Yuri. "Sorry, what?" I asked her.

"Other than Flynn there no one I can depend on. Will you two at least help me get out. Please I'm Begging you."She said as she bowed her head at us. "I say we help her." I said walking to Yuri. "Why?" Yuri asked me. "For a few reasons, but mainly because for all we know Flynns gone after the thief and he's your friend. We have to help her." I said to Yuri. "Ok, but first why doesn't she tell use her name." Yuri said to the girl. Unfortunately before she could tell us her name the door was knocked down. "Aaah!" she screamed as the door fell.

A man with red yellow and black hair wearing a black and brown leather suit with two blades on his back. "Prepare to fall victim to my blade." The man said, but Yuri was unfazed and I jumped in front of the girl and the egg. To say this man was bothered by Yuri reaction and draw one of his swords then destroyed one of Flynn's Vase. "You know there this thing called knocking dose no one in castle have any manners?" Yuri said not facing the man. "I don't think now's a good time to joke." I said grabbing one of my Pokeballs and one of my maces.

"I am Zagi the man who will end your life now die Flynn Scifo!" He said that he longed at Yuri. "Doublade Help us deal with this guy." I said as Doublade appeared ready to fight. "Ah, so you have are two living swords here maybe I will kill you to so whos ready to die first." Zagi said still fighting with Yuri. After blocking a few attacks he started to charge at me when Doublade started to fight him. "Oh what an interesting monster you are **Cyclone Shot.**" Zagi said as he charged at Doublade hurting him. "Doublade you ok?" Doublade got up, but slowly. He's ok, but that move did some damage. "I was hoping you put up much more of a fight than that monster?" Zagi said laughing. "**Azure Edge**" Yuri said striking Zagi. "Those swords aren't monsters, it a Pokemon!" Yuri said. "That's it, you're going to pay for that." Zagi said charging at Yuri again.

"Yuri move." I said as I pushed Yuri out of the way of one of Zagi's blades. "Ahhhhhhh" I said as the blade cut the side of my arm. "Ah how cute trying to be a hero?" Zagi said amused at my pain. "Doublade Use **Shadow Claw **on Zagi." With that the blades of Doublade started to release black energy with purple out live and two additional spikes on the blades. "Oh what fun." Zagi said as he started to dodge Doublade, but to no avail when Doublade did hit him and send him back.

"Here let me help you **First Aid.**" The girl said healing my arm. "Thank you." I said to her then I got an idea. "Yuri Distract him and what for the signal." I said to Yuri who was already do that. "Way ahead of you and what signal." Yuri said blocking Zagi's attack. "Ok Doublade use **Sacred Sword** on Zagi back." With that Doublade two swords became purple energy and stated to charge at Zagi. "Yuri now" I yelled "**Azure Edge**" Yuri yelled the two attacks dealing massive damage to Zagi.

"Will you listen Flynns not here!" I said to a hurt Zagi. "Yeah You've got the wrong guy. Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?" Yuri said. "Neither of them are Flynn?" The girl said. "Details details with a fight like this who need details so bring it." Zagi said not caring about his wounds. "This guy is nuts Flynn sure has made some interesting enemies." Yuri said. "My question what kind of enemies?" I said out loud.

Then a new person came into the room with blades on his arms wearing a black suit and mask plus a grey jacket. "Zagi we're Leaving the knight are onto us." The assassin said. "Stay out of this fight's just getting good I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Zagi said Laughing. "Would you like it if you fun end here?" The assassin said before Zagi started to kill the assassin. "OH ARCEUS I'm going to throw up!" I said out loud holding a hand over my mouth. With a smile Zagi walked away leaving the body outside the room.

"Come everyone we should be getting a move on too." Yuri said. "We'll just go pay a visit to the goddess and be on our way." Yuri said moving. "Yuri, what about her?" I said pointing to the girl. "Don't worry we take her with us, until we're out of the castle." Yuri said to me. "Thank come on ah what's your name I just realized we never got it." I said to her. "My name is Estellise and thank you both for what you have done." Estellise said. "It's nice to meet you Estellise, now let's go see the goddess. Doublade return." I said to her as Yuri and me walked over the broken door and Doublade returning to his Pokeball. "Wait we can't just leave the door like that?" Estellise said. "I really don't think this is the time to worry about something like that!" Yuri said turning to Estellise. "I'm with Yuri now's not the time for that!" I told her. "But." Estellise said "Ok fine Yuri help put this up?" I said pick up one of the sides of the door. "All right all right just give us a minute." Yuri said picking the other side of the door.

"There that should work until the proper people can fix it." I said. "Good now let's going." Yuri said as Yuri and me started to move. As we walked we discovered a giant commotion below us. "I wonder if this is because of those guys earlier?" Yuri said. "Most likely if they were assassins then they need to make a distraction for an exit." I said looking at the mess below us. "Knowing my luck they pin this on us." Yuri said to me. "I hope no one was hurt." Estellise said to us. "The knight can handle themselves. They'll make sure to protect themselves." Yuri said.

"Yuri Lowell where are you hiding!?" A voice yelled again. "Hey Yuri it's looks like your fanclub, looking for you." I said to Yuri. "Unfortunately that must be Leblanc, I'd recognize those dulcet tones anywhere." Yuri said lowering his head. "Do the two of you know each other." Estellise said to Yuri. "We have a bit of history." Yuri said. "Let me guess that history is full of you causing trouble for Leblanc right." I said to Yuri. "Come on, let's hurry." Yuri said. "I will take that as a yes." I said as we started to follow him with Estellise laughing a little bit.

"Hey Estellise do you have some different clothes." I asked her. "Yes why?" Estellise aske me. "If we leave with what you have on we will draw people's attention and Yuri and I might get frame for kidnapping a noble." I told her. "My room is just up ahead I can change their." Estellise said leading the way. "Ok let's go." Yuri said following us.

A minute later we got to Estellise room. "I'll go get changed just give me a minute." Estellise said to us. "Got it try to be quick about it." Yuri said looking to see if a knight was coming. I decide to stand in front of the door making sure Yuri doesn't get any funny ideas. "What do trust me Oliver I thought we're friends." Yuri said to me pretended to be insulted. "I only just meet you, give me a few days then I will trust you." I said and then we both started laughing.

"There ,all finished." Estellise said coming back out. In a new white dress with yellow lines in it and strips of pink cloth at the end wearing white and yellow boots and a yellow bag that had the egg in it. "Not bad Estellise. Not what I had in mind, but it could work." I said to Estellise. With that Estellise started to get close to Yuri and put her hand out for a handshake. "What's this?" Yuri asked. "Your joking right Yuri it's a handshake it a manners way of saying "nice to meet you''. Don't you do handshakes back in the Lower Quarter?" I asked him confused by his actions. "I know how a handshake work." He turned to Estellise and gave her her handshake. After it was done he said. "Ok let's get going before somefinds use." They then followed me to the statue of the goddess.

After some time we finally found the statue of the goddess. "This must be it." Yuri said looking at it. The statue was a woman with wings a sword and a crown with a strangely familiar jewel in it. "Ok, so now we're here so now what?" I asked Yuri. "Is there something special about this statue?" Estellise asked us. "No clue just that there's a way out of here and this statute is the key." I told Estellise. "How can this statue be the key for use getting out?" She asked moving to the other side. "Maybe there's a hidden passage or something." Yuri said still looking at it. As I put my weapons in between my belt and by pants. I looked down and I notice one of the tiles was a different color. "I think your right Yuri. Let's move this statue this way." I told Yuri as we started to pull the statue to the odd tile.

After we moved the statue we found a hidden ladder going down. "It really worked" Estellise said surprised at the hidden ladder. "Looks like the old man was right, nice eye Oliver." Yuri said patting me on the back. "Do you think this will lead outside." Estellise said to us. "Only one way to find out." I said as I got close to the ladder. "You coming or not?" Yuri asked Estellise. "I'm coming too." Estellise said a little bit hasty. "Oliver any idea who that shady guy was anyway?" Yuri asked me as I started to go down the ladder. "I have no clue I didn't see him or asked and I was pretending to be asleep when he walked past my cell." I said to Yuri.

As they started to get close to the ladder Estellise grabbed Yuri's arm. "What is it did you change your mind." he asked her as I just waited at the top of the stairs. "No your hand it's injured let me take a look at it." She said as she started to cast a healing spell. When the spell was done Yuri grabbed Estellise arm with she immediately pulled her arm back. "Yuri be nice with the lady, did no one teach you manners." I said to Yuri with an anger tune in my voice. "Hey I'm sorry I'd never seen a blastia like that I wasn't thinking." Yuri said trying to save himself. "That's really all it was?" She said not believing him. "That's really all it was my hand feels better thanks." Yuri said. "No it's the least I could do." Estellise said obviously enjoying the comment. "Are You guy coming or not?" I said starting to go down the ladder. "Yeah Oliver wait for us" Estellise said as Yuri then Estellise followed me down the ladder.

I only knew these people for an hour or two, but I can tell this is going to a crazy time in this world. What's bugging me is what that knight want with me and how can I get home? I looked up at Yuri and Estellise and I guess things could be worse than this.

**Authors note**

**That's the end of chapter one unlike the game when I will try to make the story as close to there world as possible so when we fight in a room I will try to make it sound like their fighting in a room. And I made a few changes to the main game story like the crown on the statue that was a part of my story. Until next time everyone and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start this chapter I would like to say that when the teams one the move from one town to the next I will have them train their Pokemon and training Oliver in fighting or talking about Pokemon. And in this chapter we will start Pokedex entries and will be like this**

**Pokemon name**

**Pokemon Classification**

**Pokemon Type**

**Pokedex entries**

**And I will pick witch Pokedex entries to use. Finally I will not be adding any information from Sword and Shield I'm saving those for a different story.**

**Chapter 2**

**The First Day Outside**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After an hour of walking around the hidden passage and fighting monsters we finally found the escape the castle. 'Ok monsters not fun, but at least I got some more practice with my weapons.' I thought climbing the ladder up following Yuri and Estellise. "It's already morning I wasted an entire night." Yuri said looking around. "Hey at least we're out be thankful for that." I said pulling myself out of the hole. "Looks like it led to the Royal Quarter." Yuri said. "Great can we please go now." I said lowering my head. "Everything looks so different from the windows of the castle." She said looking around. "You're joking right?" I said surprised at her worlds to say the least. "He's right, it sounds like this is your first time out of the castle." Yuri said to Estellise.

Estellise started to mumble about Yuri's comment. "I guess a lady who lives in a castle can't just take a walk outside whenever she wants." Yuri said looking at the castle. "Then I guess Estellise and I had a different way so growing up." I said looking for the exit. "What do you mean?" Estellise said to me. "Unlike you I spent most of my childhood outside sometime my parents ideas of a punishment for me was I had to stay inside." I said laughing as I remembering those days. "That sounds nice Oliver I wish I had a childhood like that." She said to me.

"Hey at least we made it out." Yuri said raising his hand for a high five. Estellise walked over to Yuri first and just poked his hand causing both of us to laugh. "No Estellise like this." I said giving Yuri his high five and making Estellise confused. "Don't worry you'll get it in time." I said to her. "So Estellise what are you gonna do now that you're out?" Yuri said to Estellise. "I'm going to find Flynn" Estellise said to us. "So you know where he is?" I asked Estellise. "The other day he said he was going off on a knight's pilgrimage." Estellise said. "A what." I asked Estellise. "It's a thing where knights go around the cities of the empire piling up good deeds." Yuri said obviously not caring. "So how does that help us find him." I asked Estellise.

"Knights traditionally visit the City of Blossoms Halure first so that's a good place to start." Estellise said to me. "So you'll need to go outside the barrier." Yuri said. "Why do I get the feeling that might be a bad idea." I said. "Because outside the barrier these monster that would love to kill us." Yuri said to me. "Have you ever been beyond the barriers?" Estllise asked Yuri. "Little while back. I'd like to go, but I can't just leave the Lower Quarter like it is." Yuri said to Estellise.

"Then let's go see what's going on then decide what we're going to do." I said to Yuri. "Yeah your right come on i'll show you the way out of town. It's on the way to the Lower Quarter" Yuri said starting to walk. "Thank you." Estellise said as she started to follow Yuri. "Hey wait for me." I said to them chasing after them.

After a few minutes of walking we came to a ramp going down. "The Lower Quarter is just down here." Yuri said. "You there fugitive halt I say." We heard a voice said. "The jig is up." A different voice said. We turn to see three knights standing by the entrance to the Royal Quarter. "Fools enough grandstanding arrest him!" The leader of the knights said and then I remember hearing them in the castle. "Hey Yuri it's your fan club." I said pointing at the knights. "We are not his fan club!" Theleader knight said getting angry at me.

"What should we do?" Estellise said titing her grip on her bag with the egg in it. "First you pick up one of these." Yuri said picking up a few rocks. "Then go like this." Yuri said as he threw the rocks at the knights hitting them on the head knocking them out. "Nice shot Yuri."

"Thanks let's get to the Lower Quarter" Yuri said walking down the ramp. "Yuri where've you been?" An old man said as we finally got to the Lower Quarter. "I got an invitation to the castle and had the most marvelous time." Yuri said to the old man. "Of all the and who are these two?" the old man said to me and Estellise. "Pleased to meet you I'm Estellise" Estellise said bowing at the old man. "My name is Oliver nice sir" I said to the old man. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you the name's Hanks" Hanks said.

"More importantly about those Imperial knights. They've been so busy looking for you they haven't paid any attention to our fiasco down here. So you've really managed to tick them off huh?" Hanks said to Yuri. "It looks that way, has Repede come back yet?" Yuri asked Hanks. "Sure did and he was carrying some bag." Hanks said to Yuri. "What happened to it?" Yuri said. "It should be up in your room" Hanks said. "Go pick it up later give it a shake it has a nice jingle to it Mordio liked it too." Yuri said.

"You met Mr. Mordio?" Hanks said surprised at Yuri's words. "Yeah, but the rat left town apparently he's someone important from a city called Aspio." Yuri said to Hanks. "Left town then that means we've been hoodwinked." Hanks said. "Afraid so his house was empty and I doubt he's even a real noble." Yuri said "I see." Hank said with a downer tune. "What ever he is, doesn't matter. Finding him and getting back anything else he stole from you guys." I said to Yuri and Hanks turning to me confused. "Well it looks like the fountain finally stopped leaking water." Yuri said to Hank. "That may be true, but by the way that water looks. It may not be safe to drink." I said looking at the mucky water. "Well without a core it won't budge so were stuck with it." Hanks said to me.

"Even if it's mucky is there enough water for the time being." Yuri asked us. "By the looks of it we have enough water to last for sometimes, but if this thing not working then this is all they got." I said looking closely at the water. "Don't worry when it runs out we'll just get it from the river, but will get the runs though." Hanks said to me. "I guess it can't be helped. I don't think the noble will give you guys any water." I said to Hanks.

"And the knights aren't going to help guess we'll go get it back from the thief ourselves." Yuri said to me. "Your right Yuri those knights don't care unless the nobles are in trouble so we fix this problem." I said to Yuri walking away from the fountain. "What you two aren't thinking of following Mordio beyond the barrier are ya?" Hanks said surprised by our plan.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Yuri said walking towards me. "Humph who's worried. It's a good opportunity for ya no need for ya to hurry back." Hanks said to Yuri. "I'm with that I always love exploring new places." I said in support of Hanks Idea. "What do you mean by that Hanks." Yuri asked Hanks. "What I mean is we can get along just fine without, you follow Oliver example and just go." Hanks said "Come Hanks stop picking on me." Yuri said to Hanks lowering his head. "Even Flynn used to say "I wonder how long Yuri plans on living this life"." Hanks said making Yuri lower his head lower. "Flynn needs to learn to mind his own business." Yuri said. "Come Yuri cheer up I know let's go get a thief that will cheer you up." I said to Yuri as he raised his head. "Find the exit is this way come on Estellise." Yuri said leading the way out.

"Yuri Lowell you've given my two lackeys a headache now be a good boy and turn yourself in!" The knights leader said. "Hey Yuri it's the leader of your fan club." I said pointing at him. "I'm not his fan my name is Leblanc knight of the Schwann Brigade and I will arrest you as well as Yuri!" Leblanc said angry at me. "Well in that case Manectric come on out and use **Thunderbolt** on Leblanc." I yelled as I tossed Manectric pokeball out who let lose a large amount of electricity on Leblanc. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Leblanc said as he fell to the ground. "Good work Manectric well bye Leblanc, ok guys let's go." I told Yuri and Estellise. "Yeah that's our cue to leave looks like we can't come back for some time" Yuri said. "Who are you?" Leblanc said starting to get up. "The name is Oliver Forest. Hanks can you do something to stall him?" I asked Hanks not wanting to kill Leblanc.

"Oliver I have this feeling that with you and Yuri around there never going to be a dull moment." Hanks said with a big smile. "Thanks Hanks I think Manectric return." I said as I returned Manectric. "After this I'll be even with you Yuri for getting that money back and Oliver when you get back you will have to tell more about that dog of yours." Hanks said as the people of the Lower Quarter started to move.

"Just make sure you don't spend that money on some crazy." Yuri said as we started to run. "Hey what for us." I said following Yuri. "It was nice to meet you sir." Estellise said bowing a Hanks. "I have a feeling that they will be quite a pain so you make sure to take care of yourself now." Hanks said to Estellise. "I will, thank you." Estellise said bowing again be chasing after us.

When Estellise finally caught up to us the people stated to crowed Leblanc we smiled at Leblanc messury. But we didn't notice the stampede of people coming to help us only to caught up in the crowd. It took us a few minutes to escape the crowd during which the crowd gave Yuri a few words and items to help.

"Wow Yuri they're all going to miss you so much." Estellise said to Yuri. "Honestly they're probably thrilled to finally get rid of me." Yuri said to Estellise. "Come on Yuri You're not that bad, right?" I said to Yuri. "Yuri Lowell! Oliver Forest!" Leblanc said getting throw the crowd. "And that's our cue to run." I said to Yuri. "Hey hold it who put money in here I can't take this." Yuri said pulling out some money running back. "Halt get out of my way!" Leblanc said getting close to us. "Yuri I think we should return it later, let's run." I said as we started to run. Leblanc started to chase us when a dog came out and knocked Leblanc to the ground.

"Nice one Repede" Yuri said to the dog. "A dog?" Estellise said. "And a smart one at that." I said looking at the dog. "Well for now it's north to Deidon Hold." Yuri said to us. "Why there first I thought we were going to Halure?" I asked Yuri. "Deidon Hold is on the way there it's we can resupply there then go to Halure." Yuri told me. "Yuri right." Estellise said to me. "I'm not sure how long we'll be together, but here's to the road ahead Estelle and Oliver." Yuri said to us. "Then let's go Yuri and Estelle." I said to them as Estellise started to say her nickname. "Well so long for now." Yuri said saying go bye to the city. "We hope to be back soon." Estelle said waving bye to the town. "Yeah, hopefully with some crazy and fun stories, now let's run." I said pulling them along.

It took us a few minutes to escape the city and make it outside. "So Yuri which way is Deidon Hold?" I asked looking at the plains. "According to this map Deidon Hold is this way." Yuri said pointing north. "Ok let's go then." After a few minutes of walking I said to Yuri. "Hey Yuri can I see the map?" I asked Yuri as he passes me the map. I looked at the map only to find Deidon Hold was the only thing on the map. "YOU CALL THIS A MAP!?" I yelled looking at this map.

"Well what did you expect most people don't leave the city that much." Yuri said to me. "Far enough. It's just that I'm used to have a map of the Region to help me, when I explore the Regions." I said trying to figure out how long is it until we reach Deidon Hold. "By the look of this map it will take us half a day to walk there." I said as we started to move towards Deidon Hold.

"Say Oliver now that we got some time can you tell us about Pokemon?" Estelle said as she took the egg out of her bag and rubbing it. "Well I guess it's a good time to tell you both about Pokemon." I said to Yuri and Estelle. "Before I tell you I must tell you where I come from." I said pulling out my Town Map. "I come from a different world where Pokemon and People live together in harmony." I said showing my map to them shocking them with both my world and my tech. "What is this thing?" Estelle said at awestrucked at my map. "It's a Town Map it keeps a map of different Regions and the places in those Regions." I said watch them play with my Town Map.

"I guess if you have something like this then you have to be telling the truth." Yuri said. "What about the Pokemon?" Estelle said obviously really excited to learn about my world. "Pokemon are creatures that give my world it's mystery and wonder. Thriving in abundant numbers that are hard to imagine. In the sky, in the sea, on mountains, and in forests, in fields of green, and in towns and cities everywhere. We have lived with them, play with them, work with them, and fight with them. Pokemon come in different shapes and forms with many different types and abilities. With their help we have found peace and harmony and we learned how to use Pokemon to help us all live better lives." I said to Yuri and Estelle. Estelle obviously love everything hearing about my world Yuri just cracked a smile.

"That sounds lovely I wish I could see it." Estelle said still happy. "Yeah it sounds like a great place to live." Yuri said thinking about my world. "Yeah it's fun, but you can't have a good time without bad times." I said to Yuri. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked me. "Back home we still have people who hunt Pokemon and sell them and people who think just because their rich or bigger they should always win." I said to Yuri. "Oh so you have nobles to ha?" Yuri said to me. "Yes we have nobles, but the people with real power in are world are the Gym Leaders, The Elite Fours and The Champions." I said to Yuri.

"Who are these people and why are they important?" Estelle asked me. "They are the strongest Pokemon trainers in the Regions. Each Gym leader and Elite Four member is a specialist of a specific type of Pokemon." I said to Estelle. "What do mean Specific type of Pokemon?" Yuri asked me. "Oh there's 18 types of Pokemon and each Pokemon has one or two types. These types affect a Pokemon moves, habitat, and nature. Gym Leaders and Elite Four are people who master one of those types." I said to Yuri. "They sound tough." Estelle said. "They are, but when we battle them they teach us lessons that makes us stronger. The thing is each Region has different Gym Leaders and Elite Four, so depending on what Region your in you learn different things." I said to Estelle.

"What about the Champions why are they important?" Yuri asked me. "The Champions are the strongest Trainer in their respect Regions, they handle a lot of the big problems and their so strong that with their partners they can take a full Pokemon Trainers team down like it was nothing." I said to Yuri. "They sound tough I would love to fight one of their Pokemon." Yuri said to me. "Just be careful if you do, I seen some Champions Pokemon that can defeat their opponents with just the force of their attacks." I said worry about Yuri.

"Can You tell us more about Pokemon Oliver you told me there's a lot of them so I want to hear more about them." Estelle asked me. "One second I have the perfect tool to help you with that." I said looking for my Pokedex. "Ah ha here it is, this is my Pokedex. This holds info on Pokemon in my world, think of it as a Pokemon encyclopedia compact into a small mobile device." I said to Estelle pulling out the latest Hoenn Mode as I gave it to her and her eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you sure that I can have this?" Estelle said to me. "It's fine I haven't used that Pokedex for some time, so you can have it." I said to Estelle. "Thank you." Estelle said as she looked down at the Pokedex "How does this work?" She asked me looking at the Pokedex.

"It works by either searching through its data or by pointing the camera on the Pokedex at a Pokemon. I know how about you try the camera on the Pokemon you meet last night, plus it's about time we get familiar with each other." I said to Estelle as I pulled Chesnaught, Manectric, and Doublade Pokeballs out and said. "Come on out everyone and say hi to our new friends." I said as they came out of their Pokeballs. "Yuri, Estelle this is half of my team/family. The big guy is Chesnaught, the swords is Doublade, and the yellow dog is Manectric." I said pointing to them. "Manectric." "Doublade." "Chesnaught." They all said greeting them.

"Why are they saying their names?" Yuri asked placing his hand on his chin. "Pokemon mostly just say their names it's really very ultra rare to find a Pokemon that can talk like a human." I said petting Manectric. "Then how do you understand them Oliver?" Estelle asked me. "Over time and experience you start to learn what their saying by how their voice and how their bodies are acting." I said looking over Chesnaught. "I wonder if I will understand this little one." Estelle said rubbing the egg.

"You will Estelle, now let's start using the Pokedex. First you have to point at one of them." I said angling her arms at my Pokemon. "Then you press this button and that's it." I told her how to work the Pokedex. "Ok here we go." She said pointing the Pokedex at Doublade

**Doublade**

**The Sword Pokemon**

**Ghost / Steel**

**The complex attack patterns of its two swords are unstoppable, Even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay**

"No wonder Zagi had a hard time dogging Doublade." Yuri said. "Yeah Doublade loves to fight. He thinks of fighting is an art, so to him runnines is disrespectful to the art." I said to Yuri. "Sounds like he's a hand full." Estelle said. "He does block the attack, but when I tell him to run away from the attacks he gets upset." I said to Estelle. "Ok then it's your turn." Estelle said pointing to Chesnaught.

**Chesnaught**

**The Spiny Armor Pokemon**

**Grass / Fighting**

**When it takes a defensive posture with it's fists guarding its face it could withstand a bomb blast.**

"Wow he must have some strength to take an explosion and keep standing." Estelle said petting Chesnaught head. "I know Chesnaught for a long time. He was the first Pokemon I got when I started my journey." I said remembering the day I got him. "Wow you two must have been thrown a lot." Yuri said looking at Chesnaught. "Yeah, but don't let the muscles you fool. Chesnaught is a big old softy with an even bigger heart." I said as he started to rub his head in embarrassment. "Ok, now it's your turn." Estelle said pointing at Manectric.

**Manectric**

**The Discharge Pokemon**

**Electric**

**Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokemon creates thunder clouds above its head.**

"Interesting Pokemon." Yuri said as Manectric and Repede just started a staring contest. "Manectric is my go to Pokemon, my partner and walks by my side most of the time." I said watching Manectric and Repede. "Should we stop them?" Estelle said to me. "I wouldn't try. Manectric takes everything seriously, mess with him will only get you a nice shocks." I said remembering all the shocks Manectric gave me when we started working together. "Is he normally like this?" Yuri asked me. "He's mostly quiet and serious, but he's a good Pokemon." I said to Yuri. "Sounds like Repede." Yuri said to me as we watch Repede and Manectric continue there staring contest.

"Here you can have your Pokedex back." Estelle said handing it back. "No, keep it. I learned enough about Pokemon that I don't need it. Besides, I can tell you want to learn about Pokemon, no better tool then the Pokedex." I said pushing the Pokedex back to her. "Thanks Oliver." Estelle said to me as she put the Pokedex in her bag. "No problem." I said to Estelle. "Ok everyone return." I said to my team. "Well let's go everyone Deidon Hold is that way right." I said to Yuri pointing north. "Yep that's the way let's go." Yuri said as we started walking towards Deidon Hold.

After a few hours of walking we finally reach Deidon Hold and I got to say I wasn't expecting this. The hold was built into a giant wall stretching from one side of the cannon to the other with knight all around it. "Do you think those knights followed you here?" Estelle sai to Yuri. "I doubt that it's more likely these knights are sationed here, but they might have heard about us so let's keep a low profile." I said to Estelle. "Oliver is right best to just get supplies and continue on." Yuri said. "Okay and I want to catch up with Flynn as soon as I can." Estelle said. "Then get some supplies and go." I said as we started to move to the merchants.

"Welcome I've got some nice gear in stock today." The merchant said. "This blade was forged by none other than Assam the blademaster. It even comes equipped with weapon skills. No traveler should be without them. Feel free to give it a try?" The merchant said showing us a sword. "What are you talking about?" I asked the merchant?

"The special techniques contained in weapons. These techniques were originally passed down from master to pupil. But the blademaster Assam used a special process to seal them within the weapons themselves. Bodhi blastia can acquire techniques from weapons imbued with this power. With continued use weapon artes can eventually learned by the person using the weapon." Estelle said shocking both Yuri and me.

"My this young lady knows her stuff that about sums it up." The merchant said. "I read in a book that the Kritya gave this knowledge to humans long ago." Estelle said. "Huh I thought bodhi blastia only let you use strike and magic artes." Yuri said looking at his bodhi blastia. "In order to find the fighting style that meets your needs it's best to think carefully about weapon skills when choosing your weapons. There are even weapons without weapon skills that focus instead on raw attack power it all depends on your preference." The merchant said to Yuri. The merchant continues to teach Yuri about weapon skills. Since I don't have a bodhi blastia I will have to rely on the strength of the weapon and my Pokemon. I then looked at the merchant weapons and I didn't like anything I saw. I'll have to stay with these maces. I thought looking at the maces and my Pokemon on my belt.

"I can't imagine business is all the great in a place like this?" Yuri said to the merchant. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not here because I want to be. There are monsters on the far side of the Hold so i'm stuck." The merchant said looking at the gate. "Well we can't help with that, but we can help business we need supplies heal items, food, and water if you have any?" I asked the merchant. "Ok let's see what we have." The merchant said as he lead me to his items in his cart.

"Monsters huh?" Yuri said looking at the wall. "Don't get any crazy ideas Yuri. Why don't we try to avoid the monsters if at all possible." I said to Yuri las I said finishing picking up the supplies. "Huh did you two say something?" Estelle said not listening to us and was looking up from her book. "I said I'm going to get some information, so you two wait right here." Yuri said as he and Repede started to walk to the gate. "Oh I'll come too." Estelle said to Yuri. "Here's the money for the supplies." I said giving the merchant some money. "Thanks and you can have that book as a bonus it's pretty old and it has some pages missing. But it's yours if you like." The merchant said taking the money. "Thank you very much." Estelle said bowing at the merchant before going after Yuri. "Yeah thanks good luck with the business." I said running after them. "Is that book any good?" Yuri asked Estelle as we caught up to Yuri and Repede. "Yes it's fascinating you can read it as soon as I finish." Estelle said. "I like that, hopefully it some tricks to help me fight." I said to Estelle as we started to walk towards the gate.

After a few minutes we heard a bell sound suddenly everyone started to move the knights started to move to the wall and the people started to run to are side of the gate. One of the knights started to lower the gate. "Hurry get inside the gate's closing!" A women at the top of the wall screamed. "Arrows bring the arrows!" One of the knights screamed. "Shut the gate now!" Another knight said. "Dammit what are they doing here this time of year!?" A knight said. "The monsters will fall back if we stop the main charge remember your training." A knight said. With that I looked outside the gate and saw the arrows the knights where firing and the horde of Monsters charging at the Hold and some people stopping in their tracks. "OK they're all in close it up." The knight at the top of the wall said. "Hold the gate there still more!" The women yelled to the knight.

As the started to get closer I could see that they were some kind of boat monster. "Are all those monsters?" Estelle said covering her mouth. "We just left the capital and things are already getting crazy. That's it I'm cursed I know it." Yuri said looking at the horde of monsters. "Forget about the monsters those people need are help let's go and help them." I said to Yuri. "What about keeping a low profile?" Yuri asked me as I started to run towards the gate. "People need our help. Forget low profile and help." I said as Yuri and Estelle started to chase after me with Repede going to stop them from closing the gate on us. Repede started to growl at the knight stopping the gate from closing. "What the hell cut it out." The knight said trying to get Repede to go away.

"Estelle you wait over- hey!" Yuri said to Estelle who ran past us. "Help the girl." Estelle said to Yuri. "Chesnaught help us out." I said as I let Chesnaught out. "Yuri me and Chesnaught will help the family, you help the girl!" I said as we started to move. "Whatever you say." Yuri said to Estelle and me. Estelle ran next to a man who sprained his leg. "Please I can't get up owww the monsters the monsters!" The boy said to estelle. "Everything is going to be ok." Estelle said to the boy as Yuri and I ran to are targets. "Stay way you monster." The mother said trying to protect her hurt kids. "It's ok we're here to help" I said getting the mom up. "Chesnaught" Chesnaught said picking up the two kids. She was about to say something, but I said. "Don't worry he won't hurt them."

"Mom I think they are here to help." The Little boy said. "Mom we have to go the monsters are coming!" The little girl said hiding in Chesnaught arm. "Please protect my kids!?" The mother said looking at me. "Don't worry no ones dying from those monsters, not today!" I said as Chesnaught and me started to run for the gate.

Yuri just ran and picked up the scared girl and ran for the gate. "Hey I can I can stand" the boy said standing up. "Go in the hold hurry!" Estelle said before they started to run towards the gate. "That's everyone close the gate" I said as the gate started to lower again. "My doll mama's doll." The little girl Yuri saved said to us. Estelle tried to go out there again but Yuri stop her. "Hey let go of me" Estelle said to Yuri. "You wait here." Yuri said to Estelle as he started to run out there. "Yuri what are you doing!?" I yelled at Yuri as he ran for the doll. I looked up and saw one of the gates great start to break. "Chesnught hold the gate open for him!" I yelled at him. "Chesnaught" Chesnaught said placing the kids in their mother's arm and cough the gate as it's gear broke. "Chesnaught" Chesnaught said trying to keep it open as long as possible.

"Well there goes the keeping a low profile." I heard Yuri said as he picked up the doll. "Yuri!?" Estelle screamed. "Yuri hurry up Chesnaught can't keep this gate open for much longer!" I said yelling at Yuri. "Chesnaught" Chesnaught said losing his grip on the gate. Yuri started running to the gate and as he slid under the gate as Chesnaught dropped it, stopping the monsters from getting in. "You know I miss the days when I just had to worry about getting lost in my worlds jungles." I said looking at Yuri and Estelle.

Estelle heal the kid Chesnaught save then they all started thanking us. "How can we ever thank you?" The mother of the girl Yuri save said to us. "Everyone's alive that's all the thanks I need." I said to them. "Oliver is right it was nothing really." Estelle said hiding her blush. "I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't cured me thanks." The boy Estelle said. "Thank you for helping them.." The mother of the kids Chesnaught saved said to Chesnaught. "Chesnaught" He said with a smile. "He said "no problem"." I said to the mother. "Thanks." The boy said to Chesnuaght. "Yeah thanks for keeping us safe." The girl said to Chesnaught.

After they left and we meet up with Repede how was done holding the knight back at the base of the gate. "I'm just thankful that everyone's safe." Estelle said broping to her knees. "Me too." I said as I started to lay in the dirt looking up at the sky. "All worn out huh?" Yuri said sitting down. "It really is dangerous beyond the barrier with so many ferocious monsters around." Estelle said. "Yeah with all those monsters out either I need to get better with these weapons or find a way home." I said pulling my maces to the sky.

"Yeah this place could definitely use a barrier against a pack that big." Yuri said. "Couldn't they install a barrier blastia here?" Estelle said to Yuri. "No barriers are a precious resource." Yuri said to Estelle. "You're right and with the current technology we can't make anymore." Estelle said to Yuri. "Why would you make more blastia if the last city we were in, showed me anything is that if the empire has a chance to increase their power, they will do it." I said to Estelle pushing myself off the ground.

"The monster tamer is right." We turned to a knight walking are way. We got up getting ready to run when he said. "Wait I just want to talk." He said. "Ok what is it?" Yuri said to the knight. "First of my name is Mason Bigge and I run the forces of the Hold." Mason said. "My name is Estelle that Yuri and the "monster tamer" is Oliver it's nice to meet you." Estelle said to Mason. "What did you mean Oliver was right?" Yuri said to Mason.

"The Empire is all about power and even if you work for them, they destroy your life." Mason said as Estelle looked away. "But if we recover the secrets of the ancient Geranios civilization then things would get better." Estelle said to us. "Not likely Estelle if the Guilds or the Empire get those secrets they will use it on each other and only help their people and no one else." Mason said making Estelle looking down. "Why do you disagree with the Empire aren't you a knight captain?" Yuri asked Mason. "I'm not a captain because I want power I'm a captain because this job is the best way to support my family which brings me to you." Mason said to Yuri before he turned to me. "Thank you, you and your monster saved my family. I'm the captain here and I couldn't do anything to help them." Mason said bowing at me.

"I did what I thought was right and everything happen so fast, you need to give orders to everyone else." I said nerves about Mason bowing at me. "There must be some way I can repay you for saving them. I don't have much money to spare, but please take it" Mason said pulling a bag of money out. "No keep it, but there are two things you can do for me." I said pushing the money away and looking at my clothes. "Name them?" Mason said. "One my monster is called a Pokemon and say your sorry for calling him a monster and two as you can see I don't have any armor so can I get some from you?" I asked Mason.

"Ok, but before we get you some armor." Mason said to me before turning to Chesnaught. "Thank you oh noble Pokemon you saved my family and I'm sorry for calling you a monster." Mason said bowing at Chesnaught. "Naught Ches Chesnaught" Chesnaught said raising his hand for a handshake. "He said, just call me Chesnaught and what are friends for?" I said as Mason and Chesnaught shake each others hands. "Then thank you my friend now let's get Oliver some armor." Mason said to Chesnaught before leading us to the armory.

After a few minutes passed Mason showed me the armory and said I can take what I need. After looking around I found some armor that cloud work for me, but before I could put it on we heard some knights moving outside. Mason opened the door and turn to me and say. "You need to go now!"

"Why I just found some armor that could help, so why can't I just try it on first?" I asked Mason. "No some Guild people are going crazy and they are upset about the gate and there screaming about letting them through or let them kill Chesnaught." Mason said closing the door. "You need to go there's a door over there. I will go out and me and the knights will try to hold them at bay, but I can't promise for how long." Mason said to me. "Mason thank you for everything." I said grabbing the armor. "I'm just helping a friend." Mason said leaving. I putted the armor in my bag as I returned Chesnaught before going out the back door.

After a few minutes of sticking to the shadow I found Estelle and Repede sitting down. "Hey Estelle what's up?" I said to Estelle. "After you went into the armory some people started to make a seen and Mason told us to go. That's when we learned that it would take some time before we can go through the gate so there's nothing we can do." Estelle said to me. "Oh I see well then I guess Oliver and me will have to take the other way around by ourselves come on Oliver." Yuri said as we turned are head to see him on the hill above us.

"Don't have to tell me twice Mason made it sound like we should leave now." I said running to Yuri. "What how did you, hey wait for me?" Estelle said as her and Repede followed us.

We left the Hold and about half an hour later we started to talk again. "So Oliver did you get some armor before we had to run." Yuri asked me. "I got some armor before we started to run." I said to Yuri. "What kind of armor did you get?" Etselle asked me. "I didn't take a hole set of armor just some parts to help me stay alive if I get hit." I said to Estelle. "Why didn't you get a hole set Mason had no trouble giving you some armor?" Estelle asked me. "Back home how I avoid getting hurt is by dodging, but here I need to fight so I need armor that can let me move as freely as possible." I said to Estelle. "Smart chose Oliver." Yuri said to me as we kept walking.

After another half of walking we found a dark forest. "Yuri where are we?" I asked Yuri. Yuri just stay silenced and Estelle said. "A forest in a place like this can only mean the Quoi Woods." Estelle said scared. "Bingo you're just full of information aren't you?" Yuri said pointing to Estelle. "The Quoi Woods?" I said looking around at the woods. "I read in a book once that a curse will fall upon anyone who enters the wood." Estelle said still scared. "Ah so that must be the surprise." Yuri said. "Surprise you knew that this forest had a problem." I said mad at Yuri. But Yuri just started walking into the Woods, but Estelle was still scared. "Not going in that's fine by me, but what about Flynn." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yuri give her a minute she scared." I said to Yuri. "I know okay let's go." Estelle said. "Don't worry Estelle I have the perfect Pokemon to help us through this forest." I said picking one of my Pokeballs. "Really what is it?" Estelle said getting the Pokedex out, forgetting where we are. "Come on out Pyroar." With that a Female Pyroar came out and Estelle pointed the Pokedex at her.

**Pyroar**

**The Royal Pokemon**

**Fire / Normal**

**With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride's cubs**

"Wow she's pretty." Estelle said attempting to pet Pyroars mane. "Estelle don't move." I yelled making her jump back. "What was that about?" Yuri asked me. "Pyroars mane is where she makes her flames, so her mane is basically a fire." I said to Yuri. "Oh so why did you bring her out now." Estelle asked me. "Female Pyroars protect their cubs, but my Pyroar protects any egg that we are watching over." I said as Pyroar got close to Estelle and seeing her egg. "I see she protects the eggs your watching over, but why didn't you use her in the castle?" Yuri asked me. Then we heard something in the bushes, but before we could act Pyroar mane started to glow and a ball of fire started to grow in her mouth before she fired it at the buches. After the ball of fire exploded we the buches was turned to ash and we saw the burned remains of a plant monster.

"That's why she has always been a fighter, but when she became a Pyroar she became an overprotective mother." I said to Yuri as we watch Pyroar snuggling the egg with Estelle. "As you can she cares about the egg, but when something gets close to the egg she lights them on fire first then see what it is." I said as we turned our heads to the monster. "Is that why you didn't let her out in the castle." Estelle said looking at Pyroar. "Yep she good at protecting the egg, but she's not subtle when she does it." I said to Estelle. "I guess it's hard to sneak around when Pyroar lights everyone on fire." Yuri said.

"Ok Estelle stay close to Pyroar and Pyroar please don't burned down the forest?" I said to the girls. "Ok then are we ready to go?" Yuri asked us. "Me and Pyroar are ready." Estelle said with Pyroar roaring in agreement. "Wait I need to get my armor on, give me a few minutes" I said walking behind a tree.

After a few minutes I came around the tree revealing my armor over my normal clothes. It wasn't anything fancy it was just a normal knight white chest and back plate, arms and leg cover and that it. "Not bad Oliver." Yuri said looking at me. "Yeah It's almost like your a knight." Estelle said looking at me. "Well they had mostly the same stuff, but this armor is a little lighter than most so I went with it." I said looking at it. "I hope it helps" Estelle said to me. "I'm sure it will work, but I need to give this thing a paint job." I said to Estelle. "Let's see if the next town has any paint, come on." Yuri said starting to walk into the Woods. "Yuri wait up." I said as the rest of us started to chase after him.

After fighting some monsters we found an open area and Estelle started to get scared again. "My feet feel cold all of a sudden oh no is this the curse!" Estelle said. "What sort of curse is it supposed to be anyway?" Yuri said to Estelle. "The voices of corpses buried beneath the trees creep up and lure us to our doom." Estelle said. "Sounds like some old stories we have back home." I said to Estelle. "So is it true!" Estelle said. "No in my world those stories are just some Ghost Pokemon." I said to Estelle. "Ghost Pokemon don't you mean ghost." Yuri said.

"No, you see there are 18 Pokemon types some flashy, some scary, some graceful, some plan." I said to Yuri. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked me. "You see each Pokemon type affects how each Pokemon fights for example Pyroar is a Fire Normal type so her fighting style is about overwhelming power not a lot on defending. But an Ice types fighting style is about slowing there eminies to a craw making it hard for them to fight back." I said to Estelle. "So what fighting style does a Ghost Pokemon have?" Yuri asked me. "Ghost Pokemon fighting style is by freaking out their enemies making them scared to do anything." I said to Estelle.

"I hope we don't meet a Ghost type." Estelle said. "Did you forget Doublade is a Ghost type." I said to Estelle. "I totally forgot I'm sorry." Estelle said to me bowing. "Don't worry you only see Doublade two times and you're new to this whole Pokemon thing." I said to Estelle. After we finished talking we continue to walk throw this woods

"What's that?" Estelle walking over to a fallen tower. "A Blastia what's it doing in a place like this?" Yuri said looking at the tower. "Let's take a break" Yuri said. "Ok I'll get some firewood and start making lunch." I said. "No let's move on." Estelle said as she started to walk away only to stop. "Huh? What's this?" Estelle said walking over two the fallen tower. Just as she got close a blinding light flashed. "Ahhh!" We all screamed and after the light died down we saw Estelle unconscious.

"Estelle." Yuri said running to an unconscious Estelle. I followed him to see if Estelle was ok only to find out she was just asleep. "Looks like she did need a break." I said to Yuri. "Yeah your right, so lunch" Yuri said to me. "I'm on it Yuri let me just get some firewood you stay with Estelle, Pyroar you stay with them." I said walking away from them.

After a few minutes I came back to Yuri and the other with firewood. "So what's on the menu?" Yuri asked me. "Just some fruit chowder nothing to france." I said to Yuri. "Pyroar can you start making a fire I will get my pot out?" I said to Pyroar getting my pot out of my bag.

After I started to cook Yuri tried to eat one of those fruits lying on the forest floor. "Damn that's bitter." Yuri said taking a bite of the fruit. "I'm almost done you could have waited a few more minutes you know?" I said stirring the chowder. After I put the lid of the pot back on Estelle started to wake up. "Welcome back to the land of the living." I said to Estelle as she started to get up. "You all right?" Yuri asked Estelle.

"Ooh my head feels a little I'll be fine." Estelle said trying to act brave. "I you need to rest just rest we won't think any less of you." I said to Estelle. "I promise I'm fine, but what happened to me." Estelle asked me and Yuri. "You just fell over all of a sudden don't you remember?" Yuri said to Estelle. "Perhaps it was the aer that made me dizzy." Estelle said. "Aer that sort of like the fuel that powers the blastia right? I heard that even though we cant see it it's scattered through the atmosphere." Yuri said. "Yes that are. I read once that dense aer can have negative effects on people." Estelle said to Yuri.

"Hmm, maybe that's what started the rumor of the curse." Yuri said as Estelle started to stand up. "Hey you only just woke up you should rest a bit more." Yuri said to Estelle. "He's right sit down relax lunch is almost ready." I said to Estelle. "But I can't if we don't catch up with Flynn soon." Estelle said. "And what if you collapse again and this time you're out for the whole night." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah and I'm not dragging you there we'll go after we had some lunch." I said to Estelle. "You're right I'm sorry." She said walking over to Yuri seeing the fruit by him. "How about we eat these and go." Estelle said picking up the fruit. "Estelle wait!" I said, but unfortunately she already started to eat it.

"Ugh." Estelle said after taking a bite of the fruit. "I tried to warn you." I said stirring the chowder. "Heh I suppose we'll never get full trying to eat these, hey Oliver how's lunch coming?" Yuri said. "Almost done." I said to Yuri. "Come on this fruit is delicious." Estelle said lying. "Well I bet my fruit chowder will be better than that fruit." I said. "Oliver you can cook?" Estelle asked me. "I have been traveling for many years and I camped out a lot so I learned how to cook, but what I can make depends on supplies and location." I said. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked me. "If I was in a kitchen with a variety of food I could make a lovely meal, but here in the woods the best I can make is a soup or sandwich." I said getting the bowls out of my bag.

"Oliver where did those bowls come from?" Yuri asked me. "From my backpack." I said to Yuri. "How much space do you have in that bag?" Estelle asked me obviously confuseds. "You see in my world people have to walk for a few days at least to get from town to town without Pokemon help. So we have developed backpacks that can hold a lot of stuff people need to travel ranging from a rope to a tent." I said. "Cool so what else can you put in your bag?" Yuri asked me.

"I can put in a lot of things in my bad, but it has a few limits." I said. "What limits does your bag have?" Estelle asked me. "Limit one no living things so my Pokemon and the egg can't go in my beg. The second limit is I can only carry a certain amount of items so I can only have so much supplies in it and that's it." I said to Estelle. "Ok then Oliver can be incharge of the supplies for are travels." Yuri said to me. "Thanks Now let's eat." I said started to pour the chowder in the bowls.

"Here Estelle this ones for you." I said to Estelle handing her a bowl and a spoon. "Thanks." Estelle said to me. "Repede this is for you." I said placing a bowl in front of Repede who just barked and started to eat. "Here you go Pyroar." I said given Pyroar a bowl. "Here Yuri." I said, but before Yuri could grab it something burst out of the bushes and stole Yuri's food. "Hey that's mine you little thief." Yuri said chasing after the thief. "Yuri wait! Estelle say here with Repede and Pyroar." I said to Estelle following Yuri.

Eventually I found Yuri who was hiding behind some bushes looking at the theif. "Hey Oliver what that thing?" Yuri whispered to me as I got close to the bushes. As I looked over the bushes I saw a small red and black creature with metal blades at the end of it's arms, two metal toes on each of its feet, four blades in his chest, and one blade on its head. "That's a Pokemon." I whispered to Yuri.

"That's a Pokemon?" Yuri said conused. "Yeah that's a Pokemon, but what's it doing here?" I said. "I don't know but I'm getting my lunch back." Yuri said going at the Pokemon. "Yuri wait." I said. "Hey give me back my lunch." Yuri said to the Pokemon. Surprised by Yuri's voice the Pokemon jumped up and the tips of his arms started to shine silver and attacked Yuri. However Yuri doge it then drew his sword.

"So you want to fight?" Yuri said before he started to swing his sword at the Pokemon. I just stood there and watch as Yuri and the pokemon exchange blows and blocking each others attacks with. "You know your not bad, but I'm getting my food back." Yuri said to the Pokemon who nodded in agreement. "Ok enough Manectric use **Thunderbolt** in between them." I said as I send Manectric out as he let loose a bolt of electricity stopping them.

"Yuri I don't think he stole your lunch because he's bad, but because he's hungry." I said walking over to the Pokemon. "You were just hungry won't you?" I said to it. It turned away from me trying to act tough only to be betrayed by his stomach growl. "Well come on we have more food back at camp I sure these enough for you." I said picking up the bowl and walking back to the camp with Manecrtic. Yuri and the Pokemon both looked at each other before following me.

When we walked backed we saw Estelle sitting down waiting to eat. "Hello everyone welcome back." Estelle said to us. "Sorry for the wait." I said to Estelle. "Oh who's that?" Estelle said looking at the Pokemon. "This is the thief that stole my lunch" Yuri said. "What is it?" Estelle said. "This is a Pokemon and the reason he stole Yuri's lunch was because he was hungry." I said getting another bowl out. "Ok so what are you?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Pawniard**

**The Sharp Blade Pokemon**

**Dark / Steel**

**Blades comprise this Pokemon's entire body. If battling dulls the blades, it sharpens them on stones**

"Oh the Pokedex says it's a boy to." Estelle said as I finish making every ones lunch. "Well Pawniard here you go." I said giving him some food. After we started to eat Yuri started to talk. "So what will we do with Pawniard?" Yuri ask me as we turned to Pawniard eating with Pyroar and Manectric. "That depends on what Pawniard wants." I said taking a bite of my lunch. "What Pawniard wants?" Yuri asked. "You see some Pokemon are just a smart as human smarter." I said to Yuri.

"They really are that smart I can't wait to meet some more Pokemon." Estelle said. "Maybe we will." I said. "What does that have to do with Pawniard?" Yuri asked me. "Pawniard can make it's on chooses weather he came with us or stays here is up to him." I said only for Yuri looking at Pawniard.

After we finished lunch Yuri walked over to Pawniard. "You know your a pretty cool Pokemon and a decent fighter and I would like if you came with me." Yuri asked Pawniard. "Pawniard" He said rising his arm. "He said yes and he wants to seal the deal with your sword." I said to Yuri putting out the fire. "Ok then Pawniard welcome to are team." Yuri said raising his sword. Pawniard jump up and say "Pawniard" as he clancket his arm with Yuri swords.

"Welcome Pawniard." Estelle said. "Welcome aboard Pawniard." I said finishing putting lunch away. "Now that Pawniard is part of the team and we had lunch, let's move on." Yuri said leading the way. "Ok Yuri Manectric return." I said as before I started to follow Yuri.

We walked for about thirty minutes before we notice something moving in the bushes both Pyroar and Repede started to growl. "Prepare to die eggbear!" A kid voice said. Then a kid with a giant sword came out of the bushes and just started to spin wildly. "And here I thought we have a problem." I said watching as the kid span away from us. "I got this." Yuri said drawing out his sword. Yuri waited for the moment to strict then stricted. "Waaaaah OOF!" The kid said. "Ooh man that hurt." The kid said falling to the ground before Pyroar jump on him. "Gyahh!" The kid said starting at the ball of fire in Pyroar's mouth.

"I'm warning you even cooked me, I don't taste very good you'll get the runs." The kid said. "Is this kid for real?" Yuri asked me. "I think so, Pyroar get off him." I said to Pyroar. She just growled at the kid before getting off him. "What you can control monsters?" The kid said. "She is no monster." I said petting Pyroars back to calm her down. "Now who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Karol Capel I'm a member of the Hunting Blades guild we travel the globe in search of the toughest monsters." Karol said making me angry. "So does that mean your going to kill my family?" I said tightening my grip on Pyroar. "Your family you mean that monster." Karol said making me madder. "Hey Karol if you don't want to be on fire I would stop calling Oliver family monsters and start calling them Pokemon." Yuri said to Karol. Karol looked down at Yuri's legs and saw Pawniard. "What's that thing?" Karol asked. "This is Pawniard and that's Pyroar they are Pokemon think of them as monsters, but with a human soul." Yuri said to Karol.

"Pokemon?" Karol said confused at the word. "We'll explain later, but first introductions my name is Yuri. This Estelle that's Repeede and you meet Oliver and Pyroar." Yuri said point to us in order of name called. "Nice to meet you Karol now let's go guy." I said leaving. "What Oliver wait my apologies?" Estelle said as her and Yuri started to follow me.

"Hey wait up where you guys going?" Karol said chasing after us. "You guys are here to enter the woods right well then I'll." Karol said getting in front of me. "We just finished traveling through the woods we don't need your help." I said in a harsh tune. "Oliver play nice." Yuri said to me. "No way you guys made it through the cursed woods." Karol said surprised at what we said. "Did you guys run into any eggbears?" Karol asked. "I don't know?" I said to him. "I don't think we saw any bear monsters, so nope." Yuri said.

"Man wonder if I should head back to town then." Karol said turning away from us. "Aren't you some big bad monster killer I doubt they will pay you unless you kill that eggbear so get in there and kill it like the monster you are." I said to Karol. "Hey I don't want to kill the eggbear because it's the job it because I need to." Karol said.

"So your just here to kill huh you really are a monster." I said to Karol which made Karol lower his head. Before I said anything Yuri slapped me on the back of my head. "What was that for?" I said to Yuri. "For being Rude." Yuri said to me. "Sorry about Oliver he's just cares about his family." Estelle said. "You mean those monsters?" Karol said earning him an evil eye from me. "I mean Pokemon?" Karol said.

"Yes they are my family and I will protect them." I said to Karol. "Don't worry with me the star member of the Hunting Blades not only will I escort you to town, but I can make sure no one hunts your Pokemon." Karol said and I thought. 'A star member just a minute ago you were beagin Pyroar not to eat you.' I thought looking at Karol. "See that I've even got my own blastia." Karol said showing us his bag. Karol then looked at Yuri and Estelle wrist and my scarff.

"What you guys all have one oh yeah well how dya like this." Karol said getting nervous and pulling out a book. Yuri opened up. "It has information about monsters hm? After a certain point all the pages are blank." Estelle said looking at the book. "That's cause I'm gonna fill it up with piles of monsters after this." Karol said. "Hey wait who said you could just write in there." Karol said to Yuri who was writing in Karols book.

"It might hurt you "star member" status if it got out that you broke your sword." Yuri said to Karol. "Oh that I had to give myself some kinda handicap or else it wouldn't have been a fair fight." Karol said. "Whatever you say Karol." I said to Karol. "Hey this is actually not too bad." Karol said as he started to swing his new axe as we started to walk away.

"Yo do you guys even know where you're going?" Karol asked us. "We are going to Halure which should just outside this forest?" I said to Karol. "Yeah Halure is to the north once you get out of the woods I will show you." Karol said. "I don't want help from a hunter." I said to Karol. "Come on let me prove to you I'm not a bad person Oliver." Karol said. "Come on Oliver give him a chance." Estelle asked me. "Find I will give you a chance, but try anything that will hurt my family and you going to regret it." I said walking way. "I think that's his way of saying ok." Yuri said. "Don't worry Oliver is a kind man, but he doesn't like people messing with his family." Estelle said to Karol. "Don't worry I will show Oliver I'm a friend." Karol said to Yuri and Estelle. "Are you guys coming or not" I said leaving them. "Come on Oliver wait for us." Karol said as the rest of the team chased after me.

**NO P.O.V.**

Back at the tower the blatia in the broken tower started to glow. That's when a man with long white hair, a red jacket, and gold armor came by. He drew out his sword and in that sword had the middle part of the sword was gone and energy coming out of the ring in the center of the sword with familiar looking stone in it.

He was about to do something when out of the bushes a white dog with black face, claws, a shape tail, a spot on it head, and a scythe attached to his head came out. "What are you?" The white haired man said. The beast just said. "Absol" Staring at the tower. "Did you since this blastia too?" The white haired man asked. "Absol" the beast said nodding its head.

The white haired man raised his sword and disable the blastia. After he did that the beast turned his head. "Is there a difference distortion that way?" The white haired man said to the beast. "Absol" He said before leading the way. "Show me?" The white haired man said following the beast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone before we start I want to say that the reason Oliver is mean to Karol is because he thinks Karol want to steal or kill his Pokemon after all Oliver deals with hunters back home so a member of a hunting guild could be seen as an enemy.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Day Of Life**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

As we walked to Halure, Estelle and Yuri explained to Karol about Pokemon and my world. I didn't like teaching Karol about Pokemon because even though he keeps saying he's a good guy. I just don't trust this kid yet. "Hey Oliver can I see more Pokemon." Karol said to me. "After you earn my trust." I said to Karol in a cold sound voice. "Come on they sound cool, I would love to meet more." Karol said excited. I thought looking at Karol. "Later Karol where here." Yuri said as we turned to see a giant tree with lots of buildings built into the roots of the tree. "Ok Pyroar return." I said returning Pyroar to her Pokeball.

"Halur the City of Blossoms." Estelle said. "This place reminds me of one of the cities I have back home." I said looking around at Halur. "Don't they have a barrier here." Yuri said. "Yes there should be." Estelle said. "You guys haven't been to Halure before?" Karol said. "No." I said. "So then you haven't heard about the tree barrier." Karol said. "Tree barrier?" Yuri said. "Some blastia fuse to plant life gain organic qualities and evolve. The tree barrier of Halure is one prime example of this I read that in a book." Estelle said to us. "Well thank you professor, so what happened to this famous barrier?" Yuri said turning his head. "Doesn't look like it's doing much right now." Yuri said looking around. "Every year just before the blossoms are in full bloom the barrier weakens for a while." Karol said to Yuri. "Really must be tough living here." I said.

"It's just that time of year of year right now. And the monsters took the opportunity to attack." Karol said. "Is that when the barrier went down." Yuri said. "Yeah the monsters were taken care of, but the tree is slowly starting to decay." Karol said. "Hey Oliver are those Pokemon over there?" Yuri said pointing to some Pokemon caring for some injure people and Pokemon. "Those are Pokemon and it looks like there helping those people and the other Pokemon." I said as Estelle started to run to help the injured people. "Doesn't she know we need to keep a low profile." Yuri said. "Come Yuri lets go." I said to Yuri before we started to follow Estelle.

"Stay away from them." One of the towns people said to Estelle. "Please I only want to help heal everyone's your wounds." Estelle said casing a healing spell. "Oh my you can use healing artes." An old man with a Pokemon by his side and said. "Why that would be excellent, but I'm afraid we don't have very much money." The old man said. "No no, I don't need money, but I would like to scan your Pokemon." Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex. "Pokemon you mean them." The old man said, pointing at the Pokemon. "Yes they are called Pokemon." I said to the old man. "Yes you can scan them after your done consider it payment." The old man said. "Thank you." Estelle said as she started to heal.

I watch as Estelle started to heal the people getting thank you from everyone. After she was done the old man said. "How can we ever thank you."

"No really think nothing of it." Estelle said. "What a humble young lady I wish the Imperial Knights could follow your example." the old man said. "Not a chance the knights refuse to lift a finger to protect us from the monsters and then they try to kill these kind creatures who did protect us." A town's girl said. "Well I guess the empire couldn't care less what happens to us or our Pokemon here." The old man said.

"No that's not true." Estelle said lowering her head. "So can anyone tell me what happened here." I asked the people. "After the barrier went down the monsters started to charge at us. The knights here were only interested in protecting themselves. A lot of us thought it would be the end, but then these Pokemon came and started to protect us. The Pokemon by my side slayed five monsters at once with a giant blade that came from its hands." The old man said, pointing to the Pokemon at his side.

"After the monsters left we were about to welcome are savers, but then some of the knights started to attack them." The old man said making Estelle lower her head even more. "But then one knight said to the other knights. "These creatures saved people they aren't the monsters here." He then ordered the other knight to back off he was so cool." The town's girl said. "Yes that young man if not for him we would have lost are new friends." The old man said.

"The barrier weakend earlier than usual this year and we were attacked before the guild could come to protect us." The old man said. "There was a knight who happened to be passing through our town on a pilgrimage he and his brigade drove off all the monsters and stopped his brigade from killing the Pokemon." the old man said. "A knight on a pilgrimage." Estelle said. "Was this knight named Flynn by any chance." Yuri asked the old man. "Yes his name was Flynn Scifo." The town's girl said. "I think I'm starting to like this Flynn guy." I said to Yuri. "Is he still in the city." Estelle said walking up to the old man. "No he left the village afterwards in search of a mage who could fix the barrier and to tell us about the Pokemon." The old man said. "We can help with that Estelle want to use the pokedex." I said. "Ok first lets do you." Estelle said pointed at the Pokemon at the old man's side.

**Lurantis**

**The Bloom Sickle Pokemon**

**Grass**

**As it slashes into its enemies it looks like it's dancing. Its elegant appearance has led some to call it the most glamorous Grass Pokemon.**

"Lurantis so that's what your called." The old man said looking at Lurantis who nodded yes. "Ok now let's see about you." Estelle said pointing to a group of Pokemon by the people

**Hoppip**

**The cottonweed Pokemon**

**Grass / Flying**

**It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way.**

People looked at the small group Hoppip playing the people around them just laugh at the joy they we having. "There like kids." Estelle said turning to the three Pokemon watching the Hoppip.

**Skiploom**

**The cottonweed Pokemon**

**Grass / Flying**

**The bloom on top its head opens and closes as temperature fluctuates up and down.**

"It looks like they watching over the Hoppip." Estelle said before pointing at the last Pokemon in that group.

**Jumpluff**

**The cottonweed Pokemon**

**Grass / Flying**

**Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes**

"You know they all kinda look alike." Estelle said before pointing to the next group.

**Tangela**

**The Vine Pokemon**

**Grass**

**Many writhing vines covet it, so its true identity remains unknown. The blue vines grow its whole life.**

"Odd pokemon." Yuri said looking at the Tangela group playing with a different Pokemon and two more kinds of Pokemon watching over them. Estelle pointed to the other Pokemon playing with the Tangela.

**Pansage**

**The Grass Monkey Pokemon**

**Grass**

**It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends**

"Oh look at them having fun." Estelle said happy to see pointing at the Pokemon watching them.

**Tangrowth**

**The Vine Pokemon**

**Grass**

**Its vines grow so profusely that, in the warm season, you can't even see its eyes.**

"It looks like a bigger version of Tangela." Yuri said. Estelle pointed to the Pokemon next to Tangrowth.

**Simisage**

**The Thorn Monkey Pokemon**

**Grass**

**It attacks enemies with strikes of its thorn-covered tail. This Pokemon is wild tempered.**

"It looks like Pansage but has a different personality." Estelle said pointing to the group of Pokemon she just helped healed.

**Deerling**

**The Season Pokemon**

**Grass / Normal**

**The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokemon's fur. People use it to make the seasons.**

We just watched them jumped happy seeing the bigger Pokemon get up. "Looks like they're happy that the bigger ones are healthy again." Yuri said.

**Sawsbuck**

**The Season Pokemon**

**Grass / Normal**

**They migrate according to the seasons, so some people call Sawsbuck the harbinger of spring.**

"They must be lovely during Autumn." Estelle said Pointing to the last group Pokemon keeping an eye out for monsters.

**Tropius**

**The Fruit Pokemon**

**Grass / Flying**

**The bunch of fruit around its neck ripens twice a year and delicious. It's a highly favored tropical snack**

"I wonder if they are ripe now I would love to have some." Estelle said putting the pokedex away.

"Hey Oliver what are these Pokemon doing here and why do some of them look alike." Yuri asked me. "The reason the migrated here was because of Halures great tree." I said looking at the tree. "What do you mean?" The old man said. "You see all these Pokemon are all Grass type and it's pretty common for Grass type Pokemon to make a home in or around a great tree or in the forest." I said to the old man. "But why do some of them look alike?" Estelle said.

"You see Pokemon can do this thing we call evolving." I said. "Evolving what's that?" Yuri said to me. "Evolving is basically a major growth spurt where they get bigger learn new tricks and get more mature." I said. "Can you explain in more details." Estelle said. "Let take them as an example." I said pointing to Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff. "The Hoppip are young so they play and have fun but when they evolve into Skiploom they become serious and starts to pay attention to the world then when they become Jumpluff they start to explore the world." I said trying to Explain evolution.

"So evolving is the same thing as growing up." Estelle said. "For some yes, but some Pokemon like Tropius who don't evolve so they develop over time like humans. Others Like Pansage evolve into Simisage by a special stone so they can choose when they want to evolve. Some Pokemon like Tangela evolve into Tangrowth by learning moves so they evolve by how much effort they put into learning that move. Some Pokemon Evolve by happiness we don't have one here to help us example. Finally some evolve by locations but very specific location and again we don't have an example here. " I said.

"Evolution sounds complicated." Estelle said. "Evolution is complicated, but it's a beautiful thing for trainers to them it means their hard work pay off." I said to Estelle. "Can Pawniard evolve." Yuri asked me. "Yes, but his evolution can only happen after a certain point so I have no idea when he will evolve." I said to Yuri. "Now that we had are Pokemon lesion for the hour do you know where Flynn went." Yuri said turning from me to the old age. "It looked like he was headed east, but beyond that I couldn't tell you." The old man said. "I see so we can wait here and Flynn will come to us." Estelle said to Yuri.

"Looks like we've caught up with him Don't you feel better now." Yuri said to Estelle. "Perfect now that we are staying here for some time, I'm going to teach the People about Pokemon." I said walking away from them.

**NO P.O.V.**

"Well now that Oliver going to teach people about Pokemon I think me and Pawniard will go have a look at this famous tree. Wanna come with." Yuri said to Estelle. "Ah yes Yuri you don't mind you're okay not going after the blastia core thief." Estelle said to Yuri. "I have to wait until Oliver is done teaching the people about Pokemon." Yuri said as the egg in Estelle bag moving. "Should we have Oliver look at you egg." Yuri said to Estelle. "I don't know the egg been doing that for an hour now I think it's just excited." Estelle said. "Ok just asked Oliver about that later ok." Yuri said walking to the tree with Pawniard and Repede.

"I had the wrong person and none of the others from the guild are here either and these Pokemon are living here now, how will this affect the Hunting Blades." Karol said as Yuri, Pawniard, Repede, and Estelle walked up to him. "I kept her waiting so long she must've gotten mad and left plus she would have hated the Pokemon." Karol said. "I wanted to show her halure's flowers in full bloom and the joy the Pokemon made for the people here." Karol said.

Yuri, Pawniard, Repede, and Estelle turned their heads to each other. "Karol what's the matter?" Estelle said to Karol. "Where'd she go is she really gone I'm doing the best I can." Karol said ignoring Estelle. "Karol" Estelle said. "Let's give him some time alone." Yuri said to Estelle. "It's over it's over it's all over it's really over everything everything is over." Karol mumble. They started to walk away when they notice three kids and Pokemon with toy weapons.

"Yeah we got weapons and Pokemon now we're gonna beat those monsters." The kid with a Hoppip said. "The mayor's gonna let us fight now." The boy with a Deerling said. "Let's beat up those monsters just like Flynn." The boy with a Pansage said. Then all six of them cheer raising their fist and weapons into the air before leaving. "Even those kids and Pokemon are trying to fight, I hope the barrier is restored soon." Estelle said. "Me too." Yuri said walking to the great tree with Pawniard, Repede, and Estelle following him.

"It's huge up close." Yuri said. "The tree's flowers should blossom any day now." Estelle said as the egg started to shack in her bag again. "You want to see them don't you." Estelle said to the egg witch shook again in respods. "Yeah I wish I could see it in bloom." Yuri said. "I know how you feel there's something about the image of a tall tree vibrant with blossoms and protecting the city that's so romantic, don't you think." Estelle said to the egg as she pulled it out of her bag. "You know I'm going to stay here and help the injured plus I need to take care of this little one." Estelle said turning to Yuri rubbing the egg.

"Hmm if your going to heal something maybe you could heal the barrier itself right Pawniard." Yuri said as Pawniard just stayed silent. "What do you mean." Estelle said. "When monsters come again more people and Pokemon are gonna get hurt." Yuri said to Estelle. "Those kids and young Pokemon we just saw could be among them." Yuri said. "That's true, but I have no idea how I could heal the barrier." Estelle said. "What you need to heal is this tree it wouldn't be in this condition just because some monsters attacked it." Yuri said looking at the tree. "You think there's some other reason." Estelle said looking at the tree. "I think there's gotta be right Pawniard." Yuri said looking at Pawniard. "Pawniard" he said nodding his head.

"What are the three of you doing over here." The old man with the Lurantis said as they started to walk to Yuri, Pawniard, Repede, and Estelle. "We're trying to figure out why the tree has withered like this." Estelle said to the old man. "I don't know if you'll make much progress on that one the knight Flynn couldn't figure out the reason either." The old man said. "Oh!" Estelle said looking at the egg. "Forgive me for asking, but what is that?" The old man said looking at the egg. "Oliver told me it's a Pokemon egg." Estelle said as Lurantis got close to it. "So that's where Pokemon come from." The old man said as the egg moved again. "Lur tis Lurantis." Lurantis said jumping up and down at the moving egg.

"Lurantis scenes excited about the egg." Yuri said looking at Lurantis jumping with joy. "I wonder what Lurantis is thinking about?" Estelle said smiling at Lurantis. "Doesn't matter what Lurantis is thinking if we can't save the tree." Yuri said. "Oh Karol. Karol we need your help." Estelle said raising her head to see Karol. "What are you talking about." Karol said all moppy. "It seems these two are trying to figure out the reason the tree's withered so." The old man said. "Oh is that all." Karol said still moppy.

"What do you mean "is that all" Estelle said putting the egg back. "I know the reason, it's why I was in the forest looking for the eggbear." Karol said mopping. "Huh what are you talking about?" Yuri said to Karol. "Look closely at the ground, notice the strange color?" Karol said mopping. Every looked down at the ground and saw green spots on the brown soil. "That color is where the ground absorbed the blood of monsters who attacked the town." Karol said. "That blood has been poisoning Halure's tree." Karol said.

"What the monster blood I had no idea." The old man said. "Lurantis." Lurantis said with a worry tune in its voice. "Karol you really know your stuff don't you?" Estelle said to Karol. "It was nothing." Karol said. "Is there anything we can do to get rid of the poison?" Yuri asked Karol. "I know a way, but well no one believes me." Karol said. "Pawniard." Pawniard said to Karol. "Pawniard right come on try us." Yuri said to walking to Karol. "I think we'd be able to do it if we had a panacea bottle." Karol said to Yuri. "Maybe we can get one in the General Store." Yuri said. "Let's go Yuri." Estelle said running to the General Store with Yuri following her. After a few minutes Estelle, Yuri, Repede, and Pawniard, came to the General Store.

"Howdy welcome to the store what can I get for you today." the shopkeeper said. "Simisage" the Simisage next to him said. "Do you have panacea bottles?" Yuri asked. "Unfortunately we're sold out at the moment." The shopkeeper said. "But how can that be?" Estelle said. "But you know if we had the right ingredients we'd be able to fix some up for you, right Simisage?" The shopkeeper said. "Simisage." Simisage said with a thumb up. "What would you need to make it?" Yuri ask the shopkeeper. "We'd need three ingredientsn "eggbear claw." "nia fruit." and "luluria petal." The shopkeeper said. "But why do you need a panacea bottle so badly?" The shopkeeper asked Yuri. "A kid came by the other day asking about the same exact thing." The shopkeeper said.

"We want to heal Halure's tree." Estelle said. "What that? I've never heard of using a panacea bottle on a tree before." The shopkeeper said suprieds at Estelle words. "Simisage?" Simisage said as shocked as his partner. "Hmmm yeah." Yuri said. "Pawniard." Pawniard said in agreement. "What sort of thing is this "nia fruit" you mentioned?" Estelle asked the shopkeeper. "It was that bitter fruit you said was better than Oliver's fruit chowder." Yuri said to Estelle. "Oh right so what's an eggbear then?" Estelle asked the shopkeeper. "Sorry I can't help you there. Monsters are beyond my expertise." The shopkeeper said.

"If a member of the Hunting Blades were here they might be able to tell you. They make their living hunting monsters." The shopkeeper said. "So that's why he was in the forest." Yuri said to Estelle, Repede, and Pawniard. "What can you tell us about the luluria petals?" Estelle asked the shopkeeper. "You know the tree in the middle of town right? It's a petal from that tree." the shopkeeper said. "Normally we use magic resin, but there isn't any around these parts at all." The shopkeeper said. "But the tree is all withered." Estelle said.

"I believe the mayor has some luluria petals. You might try asking him." the shopkeeper said. "Gotch we'll come back when we've gotten the ingredients together." Yuri said to the shopkeeper. "Let's get Oliver and go." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah." Estelle said.

On the way to Oliver they ran into Karol again. "Come on Karol. We're going back to the Quoi Woods after we get Oliver." Yuri said to Karol. "What do you mean" Karol said to Yuri. "Remember? "Prepare to die eggbear!" Yuri said in a high pitched voice. "You mean you believe what I said about the panacea bottle?" Karol said to Yuri. "Were you lying?" Yuri said to Karol. Karol just shocked his head no. "Well then we'll have to go with what you've told us." Yuri said. "Yuri." Karol said with a happy tune in his voice.

"All right. I'll help you put just this once I'm a very busy person you know." Karol said rubbing the back of his head. "It's settled then the four of us will restore the barrier together." Estelle said. "The four of us you and Oliver are coming to?" Karol asked Estelle. "Well of course we are a team after all." Estelle said. "What about waiting for Flynn and Oliver's teaching?" Yuri said to Estelle. "Wasn't you who said "If you're going to heal something it should be the tree"? And Oliver cares about people I'm sure he will help." Estelle said to Yuri. "We'll just have to fix the tree before he gets back. Can't wait to see the look on his face. Now let's go get Oliver." Yuri said leading the way to Oliver.

"And that's all you need to know about Pokemon, now I would like if you could pass on what I taught you to people who travel through your city." Oliver said as the group of people surrounding him started to leave. "So how did the Pokemon lessons go Oliver?" Yuri said. Oliver turned to see everyone. "I went better than I thought the people here really want to learn." Oliver said. "We have a plan to help this city." Karol said. "Oh and what plan?" Oliver said to Karol in a harsh tune. "We plan to make a bottle that cures poisons and use it to make the tree better." Estelle said to Oliver. "That's the plan can't we do anything else." Oliver asked questioning the plan. "Karol said the monster blood in the ground is what's hurting the tree and curing it will save it." Estelle said.

"So thanks to monsters we need to make a healing potion to save the tree?" Oliver said. "Pretty much." Yuri said. "Ok, so let's say we do this why should I trust what this hunter said." Oliver said. "Look I know you don't trust me, but I want to save Halure so please just trust me." Karol said to Oliver. "Fine I will trust you to save Halure, but when we save Halure were done, got it?" Oliver said to Karol. "So what do need to make this potion?" Oliver said turning to the others. "We need "eggbear claw." "nia fruit." and "luluria petal." we have to go to the Quli Woods for the "eggbear claw." and "nia fruit." and the major has the "luluria petal." so we just have to find the "eggbear claw." and "nia fruit" in the Quli Woods." Yuri said. "Ok then to the Quli Wood." Oliver said walking out of Halure with everyone else following him.

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After some time we made it to the Quli Woods, but before we could get past the entrance to the Quli Woods Karol turn to us. Hey I've been wondering how come you guys and Repede too. I guess all have blastia?" Karol said to us. Does the others think my key stone is a blastia to. "Aren't bodhi blastia pretty rare? I didn't think many people had them." Katol said. "You have one too though." Yuri said to Karol. "I belong to a guild sometimes we get a chance to get one." Karol said. "And Ruins Gate keeps finding more that's a guild that excavates blastia." Karol said.

"Huh there are even guilds that dig up from ruins?" Yuri said. "If there weren't then the empire would control all the blastia. Normal folks wouldn't get any." Karol said. "Yeah didn't Mason say something like that." I said remembering are conversation with Mason. "The empire regulates the ancient blastia artifacts due to their potential danger." Estelle said. "I think that makes sense if blastia weren't regulated. Anyone could use dangerous magic." Estelle said. "Yeah, but like what Mason said. They 've way overboard. They have a monopoly." Yuri said to Estelle. "Uh, I don't know about that." Estelle said. "We both know Yuri is right the empire has taken things too far." I said to Estelle as Yuri started to walk into the woods.

"So anyway what's your story? How'd you get yours?" Karol asked Yuri as he passed Karol. "I used to e in the Imperial Knights this was a going-away present." Yuri said to Karol. "Repede got his as a keepsake of his old owner." Yuri said. "A going-away present? Sounds more like you stole it to me. So what about you Estelle?" Karol said. "Uh I got mine from uh." Estelle said. "Look at her. She's a noble they all have these." Yuri said interrupting Estelle. "I knew you were a noble! Well at least one of you has some class." Karol said.

"What about you Oliver where did you get your blastia?" Karol asked me. "I don't have a blastia." I said surprising the group. "But isn't that stone on your scarf a bodhi blastia?" Estelle said. "No this is something different." I said to Estelle. "What is it?" Yuri asked me. "It's a Pokemon item called a keystone it's use for a special evolution back home." I said wowing them. "What kind of evolution is it?" Estelle said to me. "It's called Mega Evolution an unlike the evolution we saw in Halure. Mega Evolution is an evolution broth forth by the bond of a trainer and his Pokemon with a mega stone." I said rubbing my keystone. "Mega stone you mean that blastia that Manectric had on?" Yuri said. "Yes the crystal on Manectric collar is his mega stone." I said. "But why didn't Pyroar, Doublade, or Chesnaught have a mega stone?" Estelle said. "You see only about 5% of known Pokemon have the ability to Mega Evolve, but even in that 5% they only can Mega Evolve if their hearts are insync with their trainers heart. Without a strong bond it's near impossible to Mega Evolve." I said. "Near impossible?" Karol said. "It is possible to Mega Evolve with just a bond, but without a strong bond the Pokemon goes on a rampage and attacks anything in site doesn't matter if it's friend or foe." I said to everyone.

"Can Pawniard Mega Evolve?" Yuri said looking at Pawniard. "No Pawniard can't Mega Evolve, but a Pokemon doesn't need to Mega Evolve to be strong." I said to Yuri. "Pawniard." Pawniard said agreeing with me.

"Hey Oliver can we see Manectric Mega Evolve." Estelle said. "Later, but for now let's focus on the ingredients for the bottle." I said. "Ok, Karol can you show us the nia fruit." Yuri said to Karol as we went into the woods.

After a few minutes in the woods we found a few nia fruit which Yuri picked up. "Next up is the eggbear claw." Karol said. "Are we going to walk around the woods and look for an eggbear." Estelle said. "No we'll never find one that way." Karol said to Estelle. "Ok then what do we do?" I said to Karol. "Hand me one of the nia fruits, would you? I'm going to use it to lure out the eggbear." Karol said to Yuri. "The eggbear has very unusual tastes you see." Karol said. Yuri toast one of the nia fruits to Karol. Karol started to crush the nia fruit releasing a fowle oder. We all stated to cover are noises as the fowle oder got stronger.

"Jeez you smell horrible!" Yuri said turning his head. "I have to agree." I said covering my mouth and noise. "ME? The smell isn't coming from me!" Karol said. He moved then another cloud of fowle order. We moved backed to avoid the cloud. "Please tell us when you're going to do something like that." Estelle said covering her nose. The smell was so bad that Repede fanited. "Oh no Repede!" Estelle said kneeling to Repede.. "Everyone keep a lookout! An eggbear could come out anytime now." Karol said grading the hilt of his weapon. "Everyone keep a lookout an eggbear could come out anytime now. And they're famous for their terrible ferocity." Karol said looking around.

"So then Captain Karol I'm assuming that your going to lead the charge against this terribly ferocious monsters?" Yuri said to Karol. "Of course, but I could use a hand from you Yuri and Oliver." Karol said. "I'll help too oh and Repede also." Estelle said as Repede started to get up. "Well then how about we have a bit of a walk around the forest?" Yuri said. As Karol started moving he made cloud of that fowle oder.

After a few minutes of walking, we heard a rustle in the bushes. Karol ran behind Yuri as soon as the bushes moved. "Be on your guard everyone. It's really ferocious…!" Karol said from behind Yuri. "Hey fearless leader you're not supposed to hide right after saying things like that." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah come on Captain Karol show that monster whos boss." I said pulling Karol out from behind Yuri. "The star always performs the finishing blow everybody knows that." Karol said planting his feet into the burt.

A few seconds later the creature jumped out of the bushes only not to be a eggbear but a Pokemon. "Skiddo." The Pokemon said running towns us. "I don't think that's the eggbear?" Estelle said. "No that's a Pokemon." I said as the bushes started to move. "Aaah!" Karol screamed as we all saw a eggbear. "That's an eggbear?" Estelle said. "Looks like it and it's after the Pokemon we got to help." I said drawing my weapons. "Well I have to hand it to you Captain Karol operation stink bomb was a smashing success." Yuri said to Karol. "Hey don't go giving my plan weird names." Karol said to Yuri. "Stand up straight when you say stuff like that." Yuri said. "Who cares what the plans called we need to save that Pokemon." I said running at the eggbear. "Olivers right let's go." Estelle said.

With that we all started to charge at the eggbear. I was the first to strike the eggbear but his claws was so thick that my maces didn't affect it. "**Fang Strike**." Yuri said hurting the eggbear. The Skiddo stopped running at turn to see us fighting the eggbear. "**Dragon Upper**." Karol said as his weapon started to glow and shot up striking the eggbear straight up the middle. Skiddo looked at Karol it sparkles in its eyes. The eggbear recovered form Karol's attack then did a giant 360 spin knocking Karol back. "**First Aid**." Estelle said healing Karol. "Ok that's enough playing with the eggbear. Chesnaught come out and us **Wood Hammer**." I said throwing Chesnaught's Pokeball. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as his fist became two barrel logs smashing the logs on the eggbear head. Pawniard charge at the eggbear with the tips of his arms turning silver striking the eggbear in the eye. "What did Pawniard do." Yuri said to me. "That was Metal Claw." I said to Yuir. "How strong is this thing?" Estelle said as a light came from her bag. "What was that?" Karol said. "Focus on the eggbear." I said as I started to swing my maces on the eggbear's back as Chesnaught started to hold the eggbear's arms.

"Yeah he's right Chesnaught move **Azure Edge**." Yuri said as Chesnaught moved out of the way in time for the eggbear to get hit by Yuri's move. "Chesnaught get behind it and hold it down while we attack it." I said to Chesnaught. "Chesnaught" Chesnaught said grabbing the eggbear's arms and pulling them back holding it in place. "Chesnaught" Chesnaught said to us. "Ok guys let's go" I said as we all started to charge at the eggbear as we started to attack the body Pawniard jump on it's head and started to scratch it face. The eggbear roared then spin agained and nocked us all back. After he finished its spin it started to move to us. "**First Aid**." Estelle said as we started to get up.

"What does it take to kill this thing." I said. "A few more attacks should do it." Yuri said. "I got an Idea. Karol use Dragon Upper first. Chesnaught us Hammer arm. Yuri and Pawniard finish it with Azure Edge and Metal Claw." I said to them. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said. "Pawnaird." Pawnaird said. "Ok." Karol said. "Let's do this." Yuri said. "**Dragon Upper**." Karol said nocking the eggbear into the air. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said jumping up into the air using Hammer arm on the eggbear forcing it to crash into the ground. "Ok Pawnaird use **Metal Claw**." Yuri said to Pawnaird as the eggbear started to get up. "**Azure Edge**." Yuri said as a burst of energy stated to charge at the eggbear with Pawnaird following it. Both Azure edge and Metal Claw sticked the eggbear and defected it.

We looked over the dead eggbear. "Karol come get the claw. I don't know what I'm doing here." Yuri said to Karol. "What?! Anybody can do that. It just comes right off." Karol said to Yuri. "Find I will do it just keep me cover." I said. "Here let me help too… Ugh." Estelle said. "Estelle I got this why don't you guard the perimeter." I said to Estelle. "Right." Estelle said. "Skiddo." The Pokemon said coming close to Karol rubbing its head on Karols back. "Gyaaaah!" Karol screamed at the touch Skiddo head. "Wow Captain if I didn't know you were just goofing around I'd swear you were really scared." Yuri said. "Hah hah Pretty good. Huh?" Karol said. "Got it." I said. "So what Pokemon is this?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Skiddo**

**The Mount Pokemon**

**Grass**

**Thought to be one of the first Pokemon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition.**

"It's cute." Estelle said petting Skiddo's head. "Skiddo." Said happy for the petts. "Yeah Olvier why is Skiddo being friendly to Karol." Yuri asked me as Skiddo started to lick Karols face. "I guess Skiddo must like Karol." I said walking to Skiddo. "Cool so Oliver can I keep him?" Karol said to me. "You can, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I want you to ride Skiddo right now." I said to Karol. "What?" Karol said as Skiddo got down on it's knees to let Karol ride him. "Ok." Karol said as he started to get on Skiddo. After Karol got on Skiddo's back he grabbed Skiddo's horns. "Skiddo." Said with a joyful tune in its voice skipping around. "Skiddo Please calm down." Karol said as I stared at Skiddo horns. I notice the horns glow green and calmed down. After Skiddo started to calm down Karol said. "What was that?"

"That Karol was why Skiddo is called the Mount Pokemon." I said to Karol. "How did Skiddo jumping around like that prove anything." Yuri said. "You see Skiddo Horns can feel what your feeling so you don't need to say anything for Skiddo to understand what your feeling. And by that display we just saw Karol is happy to meet Skiddo and Skiddo is happy to meet you." I said.

"You really like me?" Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said with a smile. "Karol I'm sorry for being mean to you I see now that you do want to learn more about Pokemon. And as long as you keep Skiddo safe I will teach you more about Pokemon deal?" I said to Karol. "Deal." Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said jumping again. "Ok everyone lets head back to Halure." Estelle said to us. "Yeah now all we need is the luluria petal. Right?" Karol said. "Yep Chesnaught return." I said returning Chesnaught to his Pokeball. "Let's go pay the mayor another visit." Estelle said as we all started to move.

We walked for a few minutes when a light started to shine from Estelles bag. "What's happening." Estelle said pulling out the egg. "It looks fine now maybe that was just our eyes playing a trick on us." Yuri said. "But I saw that light during the battle." Karol said. "Our eyes aren't playing tricks on us that light means the egg is about to hatch soon we will have a new life in the world." I said to them. "So your about to hatch I can't what to meet you." Estelle said as the egg moved.

"Yuri Looowell! Oliver Forrrrrresst! I know you two are here in these woods! Turn yourself in like good boys!" Leblanc yelled making us turn around. "You've gotta be kidding me. Leblanc followed us all the way outside the barrier?" Yuri said. "And it sounds like Leblanc want to catch me to." I said as Yuri and me signed in annoyance. "Uh what? Who followed you two?" Karol said riding Skiddo. "Oh just some guys from the Imperial Knights." Yuri said. "Hah hah yeah right the Knights are chasing you two." Karol said. We just stayed quiet. "Wait seriously?" Karol said surprised. "I-I say c-come out now. Will you?" someone else said. "Sh-Show yourself and we-we'll spare you a pummeling!" Another voice said. "Shaking in your boots at mere rumors and you call yourselves knights of the Schwann Brigade." Leblanc said to the other voices.

"So what're they after you for? Vandalism? Fraud? smuggling? Robbery? Murder? Arson?" Karol said to Yuri. "Umm it's really just for jailbreak." Yuri said. "Same." I said. "Anyway. Let's bolt!" Yuri said. "Wait Yuri I got an Idea." I said grabbing some bushes. "Not bad Oliver." Yuri said. "We can't do that! It'll get in the way of other people passing through!" Estelle said. "Who's gonna be passing through? These woods are "cursed." Remember?" Yuri said to Estelle. "I'm sure someone will remove it soon so don't worry Estelle." I said to Estelle as Yuri, Estelle and me started to walk out of the woods. "Waah wait up! Skiddo let's move." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said running to us.

By the time we got back to Halure the sun had set and it was night. Eventually we found the Mayor with Lurantis by his side. "Sir you wouldn't happen to have any luluria petals. Would you?" Estelle asked the mayor. "Who'd you hear that from? I mean I do but." The Mayor said. We then proceeded to explain the plan. "Ahh so that's why you need a petal." the Mayor said. "The luluria is one of the three flowers that blooms on Halure's tree." the Mayor said. "The petals are dried for half a year in the shade and they're very valuable." The Mayor said. "This is my last petal if it'll restore the tree to its old self then I don't mind giving it to you." the mayor said giving Estelle the petal. "Thank you." Estelle said bowing to the Mayor. "All right now we can make a panacea bottle!" Karol said. Let's go to the General Store." Yuri said. "Yeah." I said as we left for the General Store.

"Ah You're back! Have you gotten all the ingredients together?" the shopkeeper said. "We've got everything." Karol said handing the ingredients to the shopkeeper. "Eggbear claw, nia fruit, and luluria petals that's everything." the shopkeeper said. "Alright Simisage let's get this stuff made." the shopkeeper said to Simisage. "Simisage" Simisage said taking the ingredients. A few minutes later. "Here you go one panacea bottle." the shopkeeper said. "Simisage." Simisage said giving Karol the bottle.

"Now we'll be able to cleanse the poison let's go. Quickly!" Karol said running to the tree. "Whoa whoa. Settle down! You'll drop the bottle if you're not careful!" Yuri said taking the bottle out of Karols hand. "Oh I see well then let's go prudently." karol said. I just giggled at Karol as we started to walk to the tree. As we got there people and Pokemon gather around the tree to see if we can fix the tree.

"Oh have you made the antidote to cleanse the tree of poison." The Mayor said. "Karol it's up to you I'm no good at this sort of thing." Yuri said giving Karol the bottle back. "Who me? Okay then here goes!" Karol said taking the bottle and getting off Skiddo. Karol then started to pour the bottle onto the areas the was poison. "Didn't Karol say there was someone he wanted to show the blossoms of Halure to?" Estelle said to Yuri. "I think so here's hoping we aren't too late." Yuri said to Estelle. "Me to." I said. We looked to see a bright light coming from the tree. "The tree is." Estelle said. "Please great tree of Halure. Restore the fallen barrier." The Mayor said. But the light just stopped. "Please". the Mayor said. "Lurantis." Lurantis said touching the mayors shoulders.

"No way! Was the dosage too small? Or maybe this isn't the right way." Karol said. "We'll have to get another panacea bottle." Estelle said. I'm afraid that's impossible. That was the last of the luluria petals." The Mayor said. "Then there's nothing we can do this tree's time is up." I said looking down. "But we tried so hard." Estelle said running to the tree. "We did, but it wasn't enough." I said placing my hand on Estelle shoulder.

Estell just looked at the tree and put her hand together. "Please Great Tree." Estelle said as light started to appear around Estelle. "What in the name of Xerneas?" I said backing up. "Estelle." Yuris said as the light grow. "Bloom." Estelle said a bright light erupted from the center of the tree. We all watch with aw as the tree started to come back to life. In less the n a minute the tree was healthy again and all the flowers bloomed and the barrier returned.

"Amazing." Karol said. "Can this be?" the Mayor said. "Is she using healing artes?" "It's like a dream." "There's no way and yet." The towns people said. "Huff huff." Estelle said dropping to the ground. "Yay yay You're the greatest." A little boy said. "Thanks for making the tree of Halure healthy again!" A little girl said. "We owe you our gratitude. Thanks to this our city can live once more." the Mayor said. "Lurantis." Lurantis said bowing to Estelle. "What did I just?" Estelle said. "Maybe Xerneas hear your prayer." I said. "Xerneas?" Estelle said. "The Pokemon that is the master of life Xerneas is said to turn a waste land into a lush fields of green by just being there." I said to them. "That sounds amazing." Estelle said getting up.

"Yuri Oliver!" Karol said raising his hand for a high five. We both gave Karol a high five. "Flynn's gonna be so surprised to see the flowers blooming. ha h that'll show him." Yuri said. "You and Flynn seem to have such a strange relationship. You are friends. Aren't you?" Estelle said. "He's just someone I grew up with that's all." Yuri said. "Sound like you and Flynn have a rivalry going on to me." I said. Repede then got close to Estelle bag and bark. "What is it Repede?" Yuri said. We then saw another bright light coming from Estelle's bag. "It's time" I said with a smile as Estelle pulled the egg out of her bag.

We saw the egg released a blinding light as the light died down we saw little feet come out of the bottom, little stube on the side, and the top opening with two eyes and a mouth. Everyone just looked at the Pokemon as it slowly started to open its eyes. "Togepi?" The pokemon said looking at Estelle. Again we just stayed silent as the Pokemon just looked at Estelle. "Togepi." The Pokemon said waving it small arms wanting Estelle to hug it. "You're the cutest thing I have ever seen." Estelle said pulling the Pokemon into a hug. "AW." The towns people around us said. "So what are you?" Estelle said breaking from the hug and holding the Pokemon close to her. Pulling out the Pokedex.

**Togepi**

**The Spike Ball Pokemon**

**Fairy**

**As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokemon. This Pokemon stores up feeling of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others.**

"So your name is Togepi and your a girl" Estelle said putting the Pokedex away. "Togepi." Togepi said wanting more hugs. "Oh so you want more hugs ok how can I say no to you." Estelle said pulling Togepi in for more hugs. "Now there's a lovely site." I said watching Estelle and Togepi. "Yeah." Yuri said. "Lurantis." Lurantis roar in joy. Soon the rest of the Pokemon on the town were roaring in celebration. "Wow they sound happy." Karol said watching Skiddo and Pawniard joining in the roars. "Of course they're happy the trees healthy and new life has borne so let them celebrate tonight is about life" I said listening to the roar of joy from the Pokemon. Repede looked at Yuri and pointed at a hill.

We turned to see those assassins from the chaste and I think I saw that Zagi guy to. "Aren't those the people from the castle?" Estelle said pulling Togepi close to her trying to protect her. "We can't let these people and Pokemon get caught up in this. Let's lay low for a while." Yuri said to us. "Yeah we need to go." I said. "Huh? What did I miss? Where are you guys going?!" Karol said consued. "Pawniard we have to go." Yuri said walking to the exit. "Hey what for us Skiddo let's move." Karol said to Skiddo as they started to follow us. "So much for a celebration of life tonight." I said as we started to walk away.

"Man those guys are a pain in the neck." Yuri said. "I wish we could wait here for Flynn to come back." Estelle said. "Togepi?" Togepi said wondering who Flynn is. "Who's this Flynn person?" Karol asked. "He's an Imperial Knight that Estelle's got a crush on."Yuri said. "What?!" Karol said. "Togepi?" Togepi said who was just shocked as Karol. "I don't have a crush on him!" Estelle yelled. "You don't? Ohh I get it you two are already a thing then?" Yuri said. "No it's not like that at all!" Estelle yelled. "Togepi" Togepi said crying. "Guys keep your voice down your scaring Togepi." I said to them pointing to Togepi. "Oh I'm sorry Togepi please stop crying." Estelle said trying to calm her. "Estelle try humming a song." I said to Estelle. "Why aren't you helping?" Karol said. "Because Estelle is Togepi's mom and if I take her she just get even more upset." I said. "Come on you have to help her." Yuri said handing me Togepi. "TOGEPI" Togepi said crying loader and I handed her back to Estelle. "Estelle do something." Yuri said as we started to cover are eirs. "It's ok Togepi everything is ok." Estelle said before she started to hum a song.

"Togepi?" Togepi said looking at Estelle with tear filled eyes. "That's it Togepi I'm sorry for yelling." Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said as she started to fall asleep in Estelle's arms. "There that's a good girl. Yuri see what you did you scared her." Estelle said to Yuri. "Me I didn't do anything?" Yuri said to Estelle. "You had to pick on me, made me yell scaring poor Togepi and gave her to Oliver." Estelle said turning away from Yuri. "Well anyway we'd best be getting away from the town." Yuri said. "Yeah let's go." I said. "Yes you're right we wouldn't want to cause trouble for the villagers and the Pokemon." Estelle said.

"Do you know where this Flynn guy went off to? You could follow after him." Karol said. "Didn't they say he'd gone off to the east?" Yuri said. "Yes they did." Estelle said. "So we are just going east and hope we find him." I said pointing east. "I don't know, but

I would like to Aspio somehow." Yuri said. "Anyway let's get out of here before the goons squad shows up." Yuri said to us. "Please wait."

"Lurantis." We turned to see the mayor and Lurantis coming to us.

"You deserve a reward for restoring our tree. Please stop by my house." The mayor said. "Lurantis lur antis lurantis." Lurantis said petting the sleeping Togepi. "Oh please don't mind." Estelle said. "We will be waiting at my house. Please come." the Mayor said as he and Lurantis bowed before leaving. "Uh wait." Estelle said trying to stop them. "A reward? What do you say?" Karol said. "Well I guess we can't ignore his offer and leave." Yuri said. "I wasn't really sure what I did back there. I don't think I deserve anything." Estelle said. "Let's just stop by at the mayor's house. We can still decline his offer there." Yuri said as we started to walk to the Mayor's house. "Can we not decline all of the reward we need the supplies." I said knowing they will probably just declining the hole reward.

"Welcome welcome! Here make yourself at home." The Mayor said. "Thank you but unfortunately we need to be leaving very soon." Estelle said. "Are you leaving before that young knight is back?" The Mayor said. "The situation changed a bit." Yuri said. "Did something come up?" The Mayor said. "You could say that." Yuri said."Yeah we have to go." I said. "If there's anything I can do to help. don't hesitate to ask." The Mayor said. "We appreciate the sentiment. But we can't ask for your help." Estelle said. "I see then it's not much. But I'd at least like you to take this." The Mayor said giving us a bag of money. "Who me? I didn't do anything at all." Yuri said. "But since your friend helped us out so much." the Mayor said. "Well then I'd be happy to." Karol said before getting interrupted by Estelle. "No we can't take that!" Estelle said. "Why not we need the money." I said to Estelle. "But then how will I ever repay?" The Mayor said.

"Well how about this. The next time we come into town. Set us up with VIP blossom viewing picnic seats!" Yuri said. "That's a great Idea I can't wait." Estelle said. "All right then. The next time you're here I'll put my heart and soul into paying back what you've done for us!" The Mayor said. "Oh, can I ask you one thing? Have you ever heard of a town called Aspio?"

"Aspio? Ah yes I believe that was the name of the City of Shade." The Mayor said. "The City of Shade?" I said. "From what I've heard. The town lies between tail mountains and sunlight really reaches its gate." The Mayor said. "Sounds cold." I said. "Every now and then a few quiet folks in cloaks and hoods come to our town to get supplies. But they're quite creepy. To be honest. Our town doesn't deal with them much." The Mayor said. "Where is the town located?" Yuri said.

"Towards the east. I think. I wish I could tell you the exact location." The Mayor said. "Flynn was heading east as well. Wasn't he?" Estelle said. "Yeah I suppose a "city of scholars." might have some link to blastia after all." Yuri said. "Ok so then I guess we're going to Aspio." I said. "Thanks that's all we needed." Yuri said to The Mayor. "We're coming for you Mordio!" Yuri said as we started to bow goodbye. "Lurantis lur lur antis." we turn to see Lurantis holding something. "What's that?" Karol said. I grab it from Lurantis only to find out it was a baby supplies. "I think this is for Estelle and Togepi." I said passing it to her. "I told you we don't need a reward for healing the tree." Estelle said. "Lurantis lur anitis lur." Lurantis said to Estelle. "I don't think it's a reward its a gift take it Estelle." I said to Estelle. "Ok thank you." Estelle said bowing at Lurantis. After finishing her bow and placing the supplies in her backpack we started to leave town.

"This may be selfish thing to say, but I'm happy this means we're continuing our journey. I haven't known this sort of freedom until now." Estelle said. "Nothing selfish there Estelle nothing better than going on a journey." I said to Estelle remembering my journey. Yuri just laugh at us. "So Karol what are your plans?" Yuri said to Karol. "I want to go to the port city. And cross over to Tolbyccia from there." So I guess it's goodbye then." Yuri said. "Huh?!" Karol said. "Thanks Karol it's been fun." Yuri said. "Please take care of yourself." Estelle said. "And take care of Skiddo." I said. "On second thought maybe I'll stick with you guys a little while longer." Karol said. "After all Olivers has to teach me about Pokemon." Karol said looking at Skiddo.

"Oh really?" Yuri said to Karol. "You guys would be lost and lonely without me an Skiddo around." Karol said. "What do you think Pawniard?" Yuri said. "Pawniard pawn ard." Pawniard said to Yuri. "Well Pawniard doesn't seen to mine so you can come. You have come in surprisingly handy Captain." Yuri said. "Well then let's go together." Estelle said. "I don't mind teaching you so let's go." I said. "Yeah Flynn went east." Yuri said. "So east was it?" Karol said. "Yeah flynn went east." Yuri said. "Okay." Estelle said. "I'd like to get to spio somehow. Anyway let's get out of here before the goon squad shows up" Yuri said. "Yeah lets move everyone we need to find a place to sleep for the night." I said as we started to leave Halure.

In one day we escaped kights, faced a monster hord, walkthrough a cursed woods twice, made new friends, saved a city, and saw a Pokemon egg hatch, and now we are running from assassins. You know I'm starting to miss when the only thing I did in a day was walking. I then looked to see Estelle humming to Togepi, Yuri taking to Pawniard, and Karol riding Skiddo getting used to riding him. On second thought maybe I don't miss those days I just hope tomorrow there's less excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start I would like to say that school started so it may take some time before I post the chapters so be patient with me and I will post the news chapters as fast as I can. And with Pokemon Sword and Shield coming out soon so I may add some Pokemon from Sword and Shield to this story. Also I have a writing disability so don't be so hard on the grammar**

**Chapter 4**

**The Day In The Ruins**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After a few hours of walking away from Halure, we found a spot to make camp. I made us some dinner and had Pyroar stand guard with Repede. I was the first to get up. "Time to wake up everyone." I said clapping my hands only to get awws as a response. "Come on Oliver it's too early for this." Yuri said as he and Pawniard started to get up. "Pawniard." Pawniard said agreeing with Yuri. "Morning everyone." Estelle said holding Togepi who was yawning. Karol and Skiddo just went back to sleep. "Pyroar can you help me with this." I said to Pyroar who got up from her rock she stood guard on. "PYROAR." Pyroar yelled a Karol and Skiddo. "AWWWW." Karol screamed and jumping up. "SKIDDO." Skiddo also screamed and jumping up. "Oh good you're awake." I said to Karol. "You didn't have to do that." Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo agreeing with Karol.

"It's your fault for going back to sleep." I said pulling out the pots and bowls for breakfast. "Pyroar." Pyroar said going back to her rock. "How about while I cook breakfast you two practice with your Pokemon." I said as I started to cook. "Practice what?" Yuri said. "Practice fighting with your Pokemon at the moment the only move we seen Pawniard use is Metal Claw, so maybe some practice wouldn't hurt." I said. "Ok, but what moves do they know?" Estelle said. "The Pokedex has a feature that can show us what moves a Pokemon can use." I said as Estelle pulled out the Pokedex.

She pointed it at Pawniard first. "The Pokedex saids Pawniard can use Metal Claw, Headbutt, Aerial Ace, and Thief?" Estelle said. "Are Headbutt and Thief real moves?" Yuri said looking at Pawniard. "They are it just the move Headbutt and Thief and just more violence versions of those actions." I said putting in some fruit into the pot. "That can't be right." Karol said. "Ok then Pawniard use **Thief** on Karol." Yuri said pointing at Karol. Pawniard then disappeared and reappeared behind Karol pushing him down. "Hey what was that for?" Karol said to Yuri. "I just wanted to see if Thief worked and it looked like it did." Yuri said pointing at Karol's bandania with wasn't there. "Hey what?" he said turning to Pawniard holding Karols bandania. "Pokemon are amazing." Estelle said pointing the Pokedex to Skiddo.

"The moves Skiddo can use are Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Rollout, and Synthesis." Estelle said. "Oh interesting move set." I said looking up from the pot. "Why is that move set Interesting?" Estelle asked me. "That move set means Skiddo heals the damage done to it so he wins fights by outlasting his opponent." I said. "So you don't like to get hurt." Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said nodding his head.

"Your turn Togepi." Estelle said Pointing the Pokedex to Togepi. "Togepi." said excited to learn her moves. "Her moves are Growl, Morning Sun, Peck, and Charm." Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said happy to learn her moves. "That an odd move set granted she was just born yesterday." I said turning to the pot. "What does that have to do with it." Karol said. "When Pokemon are born their moves can be random based on the moves of their parents so when they hatch they don't have a say in it, but over time they forget some moves and learn new moves develop their own move set." I said stirring the pot.

"Ok then Karol should we get started." Yuri said to Karol. "Ok Skiddo let's go." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said following Karol. "Pawniard let's show them we got." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said nodding his head. They both got ready to fight.

"Ok Karol You can make the first move." Yuri said to Karol. "Thanks Yuri." Karol said. "So who do you think will win Oliver." Estelle asked me. I looked up and said. "Giving Pawniard and Skiddo moves I have to say Pawniard might win." I said turning my head to the pot. "Might?" Estelle said. "The move Leech Seed drains the strength of the opponents and heals you for the same amount and unless the opponent is a Grass type the move does the same amount of damage no matter what type the opponent is." I said.

"Ok Skiddo use **Rollout**." Karol said as Skiddo jumped into the air and started to roll into a wheele charging at Pawniard. "Pawniard use **Headbutt**." Yuri said as Pawniard charged at Skiddo. Both attacks clashed in the middle and send both of them back to Yuri and Estelle. "Ok Skiddo use **Vine Whip**." Karol said as two vines came out of Skiddo's sides and started to smack Pawniard. Pawniard just stood there and took it. "Ok Pawniard us **Aerial Ace**." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he suddenly release a burst of energy charging at Skiddo but before he could strike he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Karol said looking for Pawniard. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he was toast up with Pawniard standing where Skiddo was. "Skiddo." Karol said running to Skiddo. "Karol have Skiddo use Synthesis." I said looking up. "Ok Skiddo us **Synthesis**." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said getting up.

Skiddo rase his horns to the sky as sunlight started to gather into his horns. "Skiddo." Skiddo said letting Karol know he's ok. "What was that." Estelle said. "That was Synthesis a move that heaths you based on the amount of sunlight." I said. "What do you mean by sunlight." Estelle said. "You see some Pokemon have moves can be affected by the weather so on a clear sunny day like today Synthesis will help out a lot, but on a rainy day Synthesis won't do much." I said. "Ok Pawniard use **Thief**." Yuri said as Pawniard started to charge at Skiddo. "Skiddo use **Leech Seed**." Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said spitting a seed at Pawniard. When the seed hit Pawniard it grow around Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as the seed started to drain his energy. "Pawniard use **Metal Claw **and cut that seed." Yuri said. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he started to cut through the seed.

"Ok everyone that's enough breakfast is ready." I said clapping my hands. "Ok ready to eat Togepi?" Estelle said to Togepi whose eyes were focused on the battle. "I think Togepi wants to have a battle." I said as I started to put the soul into everyone's bowls. "Sorry, but I won't let her fight." Estelle said holding Togepi close to her. "Togepi." Togepi cries upset that Estelle wont let her fight. "Togepi what's wrong?" Estelle said bouncing Togepi up and down trying to calm her down. "Estelle I think Togepi wants to fight." Yuri said. "But I don't want Togepi to get hurt and she was born yesterday it's too soon for her to start fighting." Estelle said worried about Togepi. "How about this after breakfast I will let Chesnaught out and he can help Togepi practice fighting we won't let her face a monster but we start practicing fighting. Does that work for you Togepi." I said to Estelle and Togepi filling Togepi bottle. "I think that's ok, what you think Togepi?" Estelle said to Togepi. "Togepi" Togepi said as she stopped crying. "Then let's eat." I said passing the bowls and Togepi bottle.

After some time we finished lunch. "Man Oliver that was great." Karol said. "Yeah Oliver you gotta teach me how you do it." Estelle said. "Thanks now Chesnaught come on out." I said as I got up to release Chesnaught. "Chesnaught I want you to help Togepi practice fighting." I said to Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said raising his arms in agreement. "Ok Estelle I just want you to practice the moves and fighting with Togepi and Chesnaught just take the hits please Togepi was born yesterday after all." I said with a with everyone giving me a nod. "Yuri, Pawniard, Karol, Skiddo you guys start cleaning up breakfast." I said to the guys as me and Estelle started to get ready to fight. "Why us." Karol said. "It's either clean or site there for a couple hours." I said to them. "Whatever gets us to Aspio faster come on Karol." Yuri said to Karol "What Yuri come on I don't want to clean." Karol said. "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get to Aspio or would you like to hang out here with the monsters." Yuri said to Karol. "Ok let's do some cleaning." Karol said not wanting to be out here with monsters.

"Ok Togepi let's do this." Estelle said getting ready to fight. "Togepi." Togepi said jumping up. "Chesnaught go easy on them." I said putting my hands behind my back. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said placing his arms into an X shape. "Ok Togepi use **Charm**." Estelle said. With that Togepi ran to Chesnaught and charming him with cute crys. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said lowering his arms. "Now use **Peck**." Estelle said. Then Togepi jumped up and started to peck Chesnaught head. Chesnaught just stayed there and was unfazed by it. "Chesnaught get Togepi off of you." I said as unfazed as Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said grabbing Togepi and hand Togepi to Estelle. "Togepi are you ok." Estelle said worried about Togepi. "Estelle Togepi knows Morning Sun which means she can heal herself." I said to Estelle. "Ok Togepi use **Morning Sun**." Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said raising her hands to the sky. Soon light shine down and started to heal her. "Ok last move Estelle use it." I said to Estelle. "Ok use **Growl**." Estelle said. Then Togepi started to Growl at Chesnaught. "Chesnaught use **Hammer Arm**." I said. Chesnaught started to raise his arm and then started to swing it down. "Chesnaught Stop." I said before the Hammer Arm could strike Togepi. Just the force of the attack was enough to knock Togepi off her feet. "Ok that's enough for now you did well Togepi." I said as Estelle and me started to walk over to Togepi. "I still don't like having you fight, but you seem to like it. Will just have to practice a little more, just don't scare me so much." Estelle said picking up Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said happy she got to battle.

"Hey Estelle Oliver we finished cleaning." We turned our heads to Yuri and Karol. "Good work guys Pyroar, Chesnaught return." I said returning Pyroar and Chesnaught to their pokeballs. "So were off to Aspio?" Estelle said. "That is where Mordio is so yes." Yuri said. "Pawniard." Pawniard said pointing east. "Pawniard right let's move everyone." I said butting my bag on. We then walked for a couple hours we found the gate of Aspio. I looked at the gates to see two knight standing guard.

"Ok Pawniard, Skiddo, and Togepi you and Manectric stay out here." I said to the Pokemon. "Why do they have to stay outside?" Etelle said holding Togepi close to her like a worried mother. "If the knights attack the Pokemon in Halure what make you think the wont here?" I said to Estelle. "He's right if wasn't for Flynn the Pokemon in Halure would have been killed by the knights." Yuri said. "Ok, but why Manectric and not Pyroar?" Estelle said. "Remember I told you about Mega Evolution yesterday." I said to them. "Yeah." Karol said. "Well what I didn't tell you was that when a trainer and his Pokemon with a mega stone have an unbreakable bond. They can sense each other, so even if Manectric is on the other side of a foggy forest we can always find each other." I said to them. "So if Manectric out here even if they move you can find them." Yuri said. "Bingo." I said. "Ok now Togepi I want you want to stay here and I will be back as soon as possible." Estelle said placing Togepi on Skiddo's back. "Togepi." Togepi said upset that Estelle is leaving. "Ok Manectric come on out." I said letting Manectric out. "So that's Manectric cool." Karol said about to touch Manectric. "Karol wait." I said, but not before Karol touch Manectric fur giving him a shock. "Oww." Karol said pulling his hands back. "What was that?" Karol said. "Manectric is an Electric type and can generate electricity in Manectric case he generate his electricity in his fur so it's hard to pet him." I said to Karol. "Manectric." Manectric said apologizing for shocking Karol.

"Ok Manectric I want you to stay out here with Pawniard, Skiddo, and Togepi keep out of site and keep everyone safe ok." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said bowing his head. "Ok let's go everyone." I said as we started to walk in. "Don't worry Togepi I will be back for you as soon as I can." Estelle said as she walked away. "Togepi." Togepi said trying to reach for Estelle with tiers in her eyes. "Tric manec manectric." Manctric said licking Togepi's tiers trying to calm her down.

"It looks like this is Aspio." Estelle said. "It's so gloomy and damp here it's giving me the chills too." Karol said. "It's because the city in a cavern." Estelle said. "Yeah, but even if this place wasn't in a cavern the buildings will still give off a gloomy and damp feel." I said looking at the city. "I wonder if the lack of sun drives the people here to do shady things like stealing blastia cores." Yuri said. "Let's not judge the whole city for the actions of one person." I said to Yuri as we started to walk to the gate with two knights standing guard.

"May I see your passport please?" the knight on the left said. "Our passport?" Estelle said. "This is an Imperial facility. We can't let anyone inside. Can we?" The knight on the right said. "Passport? You don't have one of those do you?" Karol said. "What do you think." I said to Karol. "An associate of ours is inside. Could you please let us through?" Yuri said. If you filled out the official visitation paperwork then you ought to have gotten your passport from this "Associate" of yours." The knight on the right said. "This is the first we've heard though. If you won't let us in perhaps you could call him to the gate for us?" Yuri said. "What's Your associate's name?" The knight on the left said. "Mordio." Yuri said.

Both knights just jump at the sound of Mordio's name. "M-Mordio?" The knight on the right said. We just gave each other confused looks. "W-we can't help you. You'll need to mail in a request and have a passport officially issued to you." The knight on the right said. "Damn don't budge an inch do you?" Karol said. "Excuse me, but did a knight by the name of Flynn happen to stop by here?" Estelle asked the knights. "All information about the establishment is classified we cannot share even small details with outsiders." The knight on the left said. "So you can't even tell me why Flynn was here?" Estelle said. "No of course not." The knight on the left said. "So what you're saying is that Flynn really did come here!" Estelle said. "I-I don't know who you're talking about! A knight named Flynn? N-never heard of him!" The knight on the left said trying to cover up what he just spilled. "Smoth." I said not buying the knight's words.

"Could we at least leave him a message?" Estelle said. "Give it up Estelle. We'd have more luck asking a brick wall for help." Yuri said to Estelle. "Agree let's go." I said as we started to walk away from the front gate. "But Flynn's inside." Estelle said before we got too far away from the gate. "What we're just going to give up?" Karol said. "I'm not going to give up! I'm going to see Flynn!" Estelle said. "Estelle unless you're the mayor of Aspio I doubt they let you in so we need to find another way in." I said to Estelle. "Yeah I'm not going back until I get that thief Mordio and give him a beating he won't forget." Yuri said. "So Yuri, Oliver you got a plan to get in." Karol said. "Either we look for a back boor or we climb the wall I rather not charge in." I said to Katol. "Yeah let's take a stroll and see if we can find a way in." Yuri said as we started to walk.

After a minute we found a door. "I said back door, but I suppose a side door will work." I said. Yuri tries to open the door only for it to be locked. "Doors like this never open when you want them to!" Yuri said. "Hey Oliver can Chesnaught break the door down." Yuri said. "What part of I don't want to charge in didn't you get." I said. "Then let's wait for Flynn to come out then." Estelle said. "We don't know if Flynn inside or if he is in there when he is leaving, we could be here for days." I said to Estelle. "Olivers right and even if Flynn comes out. It's not like he's going to bring Mordio out with him." Yuri said. "Well if Flynn comes outside. We can ask him to let us in. can't we?" Estelle said. "Unless Flynns has a bucket of Passports on him I don't think so?" I said. "Olvers right he's far too much of a goody-goody to not make us go through all the paperwork.

We turned are heads to see Karol messing with the door. "Karol what are you doing?" Estelle said to Karol. "There it's open." Karol said walking away from the door. "What no way?" I said opening the door. "Huh? Y-you can't do that!" Estelle said. "Your guild specializes in hunting monsters right? Or are you guys into thieves guild type stuff too?" Yuri said to Karol. "Heh umm yeah well. I'm pretty much the only one who can do anything like this." Karol said. "Good work Karol ok everyone let's go." I said to everyone. "No that's bad! We should just wait here for Flynn." Estelle said. "Then you say here and we'll come find you after we finish looking around and remember I can find Togepi after we leave." I said to Estelle. "He's right, we don't have time for the off chance Flynn to just happens to walk out of this town." Yuri said. "It was unquestioning obedience to laws and authority in times like this that made me quit the Imperial knights in the first place." Yuri said. "But but." Estelle said. "No buts are you coming or not." I said to Estelle. "Fine I'm going with you!" Estelle said not liking this. "That's the spirit Estelle." I said to Estelle as we entered the door.

When we got in we found out we had just entered a library. "Man there are a lot of Mordio look-alikes here aren't there?" Yuri said. "Well the knights at the gate said this place was an Imperial facility so they must be in uniform." I said to Yuri. "Excuse me. do you have a minute?" Estelle said to one of the mages who was reading a book. "Wh-what do you want?" The mage said. "Would you happen to know if a knight named Fylnn Scifo has come through here?" Yuri said to the mage. "Flynn? Ohh that guy. He was saying something about going to catch someone who'd been vandalizing ruins." The mage said. "Where is he now?!" Estelle said. "I couldn't say. My research keeps me too busy to pay attention to things like that." The mage said. "Then your no help." I said to the mage. "I'll be taking my leave then." The mage said. "Hey wait up tell me one more thing. Is there a famed mage named Mordio around here?" Yuri said to the mage.

The mage jumped at the name. "Ack! There are people who want to see that weirdo?!" The mage said. "So I was right you know Mordio?" Yuri said. "No uh. I don't know anything at all I don't associate with people like that." The mage said as he tried to leave. But before he got far I grab his hood and said. "Hold it we just want to know where Mordio is so tell us where is Mordio?"

"Morido Lives alone in a shack back that way. Go and see for yourself if you want! Now can you let me go." The mage said to me. "See that wasn't so hard was it." I said to the mage as I let him go. With that the Mage left.

"Are you sure about this?" Karol said. "Hmm?" Yuri said. "Everyone seems to get all out of sorts just from hearing that guy's name it's weird." Karol said. "Yeah doesn't it bother you?" Estelle said. "It is odd I wonder why?" I said. "Well he's a blastia thief it's no wonder people don't like him." Yuri said. "I don't think that's it he was a blastia thief I think they hate him, but instead there scared of him." I said to Yuri. "Then he must be a mean blastia thief let's go find him and find out." Yuri said to us.

After a few minutes we found a shack on the edge of the city. "Keep Out Seriously - Mordio" Estelle said reading the sign on the front door. "I guess this is the place." Yuri said trying to open the door before knocking on the door. "I think people usually try knocking first." Estelle said. "It's Yuri, Estelle." I said to Estelle. "Looks like no one's home. What should we do?" Karol said. "No point in hesitating when you're heading into a den of thieves." Yuri said. "So should I let Pyroar or Chesnaught out to destroy the door and we charge in?" I said to Yuri. "No I don't want us to commit any more crimes." Estelle said to us. "Oh come on Estelle we have to do something." I said to Estelle. "I guess that means it's my turn then." Karol said. "Good idea Karol this way we can get the jump on them." I said to Karol as he stated to pick the lock. "Don't encourage him Oliver." Estelle said to me. "Nothing to it." Karol said as he finished. "Nice work Yuri you first." I said to Karol and Yuri. "Are you guys even listening to me?" Estelle said as we entered the shack.

"This is crazy who could live in a place like this?" Karol said looking at all the books piled all over the place. "You can pretty much live anywhere you can eat and sleep. If you set your mind to it." Yuri said to Karol. " Yeah, but this is still crazy. Either Mordio is a book thief too or he loves to read." I said picking a book up. "Don't you guys have something to say first?" Estelle said to us still mad at us. "Uh Hello we're coming in" Yuri said. "Hello anyone home." I said putting the book down. "And the door?" Estelle said. "Karol here opened your door. Sorry about that." Yuri said. "Honestly Yuri excuse us is anyone home?" Estelle said. "Looks like no ones home." I said. "It's a good thing no one's here that means we get to look for evidence." Yuri said to us. "Then let's do it." I said to Yuri.

But before we could do anything Repede started to growl at a pile of books. We turned to see a person rise from the pile of books surprising us all. "Gyaah Wh-wh-what is that?!" Karol said falling to the floor. "Shut up." The person said as Karol got up and ran behind Yuri. Then the person started to charge a spell and Yuri ran leaving Karol defenceless. "Huh? Hey Hold on!" Karol said looking around at all of us. "Thieves." Yhe person said aiming a spell at Karol. "No what you. Wait!" Karol said frozen with fear. "Be gone." The person said. "Heeelp!" Karol scream as the spell was cast. "Karol." I said as I jumped pushing Karol and me out of the way. "Thanks Oliver." Karol said to me as the smoked cleared. "A g-girl?!" Estelle said as I turned to see the person was a girl with short red hair. "If you can pull tricks like that. Why'd you bother skipping town back in Zaphias?" Yuri said pulling out his sword from behind the girl. "Huh? Skipping town? Why would I need to skip town?" The Girl said as I got off the floor. "For stealing the core of a blastia from the lower quarter in the capital what else?" Yuri said to the girl. "Yuri I don't think this is the thief we're looking for." I said helping Karol up. "What? You're calling me a thief. Have you ever heard of "common sense"?" The girl said. "Sure." Yuri said.

"So you break into a home. Call the owner a thief and wave a sword in their face. What the hell kind of sense is that?!" The girl said. Repede started to move. "Hey dog you stay back you you dog!" The girl said to Repede. "And you kid give him back!" The girl said to Karol. "What do you mean?" Karol said to the girl. "The blastia the blastia give him back to me!" The girl said as Estelle walked to her and bowed at her. "What with you?" The girl said. "My name is Estellise." Estelle said to the girl. "We're terribly sorry for barging in on you like this Oliver, Yuri, Karol, you too." Estelle said to us. "I'm not sorry. Karol and I were almost fried, I say we're even." I said pointing at the burn mark on the wall. "Yeah Oliver is right." Karol said and Yuri said nothing. "So what do you want?" The girl said. "Well you see. Yuri and Oliver are following a blastia thief here all the way from the imperial capital." Estelle said. "And?" The girl said. "And that blastia thief. Wore a cape! Was short! And their name was Mordio. So?" Yuri said pointing at the girl.

"Hmm well Mordio is certainly my name Rita Mordio to be exact." Rita said. "And the height matches up too." Karol said. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Yuri said to Rita. "I told you I have no idea what you're. Oh I hadn't thought of that." Rita said. "What are you talking about." I said to Rita who was ignoring me. "Follow me." Rita said to us. "What maybe you didn't hear us. We're not finished here." Yuri said as Rita walked away. "Just follow me would you?" Rita said to Yuri. "There's talk that some thieves have turned up in the Shaikos Ruins." Rita said. "Thieves are you sure about that?" Yuri said. "It came from an Imperial Knight who asked me for help. It should be trustworthy." Rita said as she moved out of site.

"Do you think that knight might have been Flynn?" Estelle whispered to us. "It's gotta be. Looks like she shot him down though." Yuri whispered. "But why." I whispered. "Hey remember what that guy outside said about someone vandalizing the ruins?" Karol whispered. "Which means the thief who stole the blastia core could be there." Estelle whispered. "Hmm maybe?" Yuri said.

Rita came around the corner and was wearing a field set with different leggings on. "Finished chatting? Let's go." Rita said to us. "All right, but don't even think of making a break for it." Yuri said to Rita. "You don't have to come. If you want. I'll just call the guards." Rita said to Yuri. "Why don't we give it a try? It sounds like Flynn might even be there." Estelle whispered to Yuri. "It's up to you: Go to jail. Make a run for it. Or follow me. Pick one." Rita said to us. "I vote for following her." I said to Yuri. "Okay okay we'll go with you." Yuri said. "The Shaikos Ruins are even further to the east once you leave the city." Rita said telling us which way to go. "But before we go to far we have friends to meet outside the city." I said to everyone. "Oh yes we need to find them first." Estelle said really wanting to see Togepi. "Friends? What are you planning to jump me." Rita said. "No, they are safer outside so we just left them out there." I said to Rita. "Whatever." Rita said as we started to walk out of the city.

We got out with no trouble I guess the guards don't care if people come out. "So where are your friends?" Rita said looking around. I just closed my eyes and place my right hand on my Key Stone. "There this way." I said leading the way. "How do you know that?" Rita asked me. "I will tell you later." I said looking for them.

After a few minutes we found Skiddo jumping around trying to calm a sad Togepi. "Monsters everyone get down." Rita said as she stated to charge up a spell. "Manectric!" Manectric said jump out of some tall grass nearby. "What?" Rita said as Manectric tackle her to the ground growling at her. "Manectric calm down and get off her." I said to Manectric as he just gowled one more time before getting off her. "Sorry Rita he was just very protective." I said to Rita helping her up. "What are those things?" Rita said watch as Skiddo, Togepi and Pawniard started to walk to their partner. "Togepi oh how I missed you." Estelle said picking Togepi up and into a hug. "Togepi." Togepi said happy to see Estelle and returning the hug with her small arms. "Hey Skiddo where you trying to keep Togepi calm?" Karol said touching Skiddo horns. "Skiddo." Skiddo said shaking his head yes. "Your such a good boy, aren't you." Karol said petting Skiddo's head. "And where were you?" Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard Pawn." Pawniard said pointing to some cut grass. "I think he was practising?" I said to Yuri. "That's good, but practice is over we're going." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said ok with what Yuri said.

"I'm sorry, but what's the deal with these monsters?" Rita said to us. "These aren't monsters they are called Pokemon and that's Togepi, Skiddo, Pawniard and you already meet Manectric." I said pointing to them in that order. "Pokemon?" Rita said. "They are kind and amazing creatures." Estelle said walking to her with Togepi in her arms. "These Pokemon are amazing creatures?" Rita said poking Togepi checks who giggle at the check poke. "She like you." Estelle said. "She?" Rita said. "Yeah Togepi is my little girl, aren't you." Estelle said tickling Togepi. "Come on, let's move to the ruins." Yuri said as we started to move east. "Wait tell me what's going on." Rita said to me.

We walked for about an hour and during that time I explained my world, my Pokemon, the Pokemon in the group, and my stuff. "So your a man from another world that doesn't have monsters, but "Pokemon" and in that world it's a land where everyone can live their life to the fullest and do whatever they want?" Rita said summarizing my explanation in her own words. "That sounds about right?" I said to Rita. "What kind of made up story is that." Rita said not believing a word I said. "What I'm telling the truth." I said to Rita. "A world without blastia where people and monsters live in peace yeah like that's real." Rita said to me. "What about all my stuff." I said to her. "Obviously you're part of some new Imperial Knight force studying monsters and that new knight stuff." Rita said to me. "I'm not with the knights." I said to Rita. "Why don't you believe him?" Karol said to Rita. "Because there's no proof of other worlds." Rita said. "Why can't you have a little faith." I said to Rita. "I'm a researcher I don't believe anything that isn't fact." Rita said to me. "Can we continue this talk later I think we're here?" Yuri said as we say some ruins. "That's it the Shaikos Ruins." Rita said. "We will finish this talk later." I said as we walked to the ruins.

"It looks like there aren't any Imperial Knights around." Estelle said as we looked around the ruins. Manectric and Repede found some footprints. "These footprints are still fresh there's a lot of them too." Karol said to us. "Which means it's either the Knights, the thieves, or both." Yuri said. "Nice fine Manectric and Repede." I said petting their heads. "Some of these footprints must be Flynn's" Estelle said. "Could be." Yuri said to Estelle.

"Hey over here. Hurry up." Rita said walking away from the footprints. "I see so first you get us alone in the dark then you zap us huh?" Yuri said. "Hmm "ZAP" I like the way that sounds." Rita said to Yuri. "Sorry, but with Manectric you can't zap us." I said to Rita who was just walking off. "What do you mean?" Karol asked me. "Hurry up." Rita said. "Let's try to get along now okay?" Estelle said. We walk around for a few minutes only to find out no one is here.

"Looks like no one's here no Imperial Knights, thieves, or anyone else!" Yuri said. "We can't have just miss them?" I said to the group. "Maybe they're further in?" Estelle said. "How far are we talking here?" Yuri said to Estelle. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here does it?" Karol said. "The information about the underground couldn't have gotten out could it?" Rita said. "The underground." Estelle said to Rita. "Recently an entrance to an underground area was uncovered here. A handful of mages are supposed to be the only people who know about it." Rita said to Estelle. "But it's okay for us to know?" Yuri said to Rita. "I don't have much choice if I'm to clear my name do I?" Rita said to Yuri. "Clear your name huh." Yuri said as Rita walk behind a statue me and Karol followed her. "The ground is scratched here." Karol said. "Yeah, but these scratches look like something was moved?" I said to Karol. "It's not like I would've minded letting the thieves have the ruins above ground after we finished the excavation. But it's a good thing we came here when we did." Rita said. "Glad to see your respect for the ruins." I said to Rita seeing how she was ok with people raiding their ruins.

"Well then we'd better hurry up and follow them. All we have to do is move this?" Karol said. "Ok Chesnaught come on out." I said letting Chesnaught out. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said happy to see me. "So this is Chesnaught?" Rita said looking at Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said raising his hand for a handshake. Rita just looked at him. "I don't see why you let him out." Rita said ignoring Chesnaught. "Here I will show you Chesnaught can you move that statute." I said to Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said sitting down upset at Rita. "Hey don't let Rita get to you she just doesn't know how cool you are." I said to Chesnaught. "How do you know that's why Chesnaught is mad." Rita asked me. "After some time any trainer can understand what their Pokemon say." I said to Rita. "Yeah right you understand the monsters" Rita said to me. "Pokemon and Chesnaught can you please move the statue." I said to Rita before asking Chesnaught again. "Chesnaught." said swinging his arm moving the statute out of the way of some underground stairs.

"Man Chesnaught is strong." Karol said surprised at Chesnaught strength. "Nice work Chesnaught return." I said to Chesnaught as I returned him to his Pokeball. "What powers those things?" Rita asked me. "It powered by electricity." I said to Rita. "Electricity don't you mean that blastia around your scaff?" Rita said to me pointing at my Key stone. "Didn't you pay attention when I was talking about my Key Stone?" I said to Rita. "I research blastia so I didn't need you to tell me about how a blastia worked so yeah I didn't pay attention." Rita said walking down the staircase. I just slapped my hand into my face. "You know whether or not you're the thief Yuri and I are chasing I don't like you." I said following her. "Come on Oliver play nice." Estelle said to me. "Togepi." Togepi said agreeing with Estelle as the followed us. "Oh don't you start Togepi having one Estelle is enough." Yuri said as he, Pawniard, Repede, Karol, and Skiddo started to walk down the stairs.

At the bottom we found a cavern full of water and more ruins. "This is my first time going inside ruins." Estelle said. "That doesn't surprise me." I said to Estelle. "Be careful over there it's slippery." Rita said to Estelle as she started to move. We all just looked at Rita. "What are you looking at?" Rita said to us. "We were just surprised you're actually a nice person." Yuri said to Rita. "I knew it would be a pain to bring you along." Rita said sighing. "I should've just come by myself." Rita said. "Do you always come to research these ruins alone?" Estelle said to Rita. "Togepi?" Togepi said asking the same thing as Estelle. "Yeah." Rita said. "Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt by monsters or traps?" Estelle said to Rita. "There are always risks if you're trying to actually do something. If someone gets hurt it's an acceptable loss." Rita said to Estelle. "Even if you're the one who gets hurt?" Estelle said. "Yeah." Rita said to Estelle. "Don't you ever worry or hesitate?" Estelle said to Rita. "Worrying about getting what you want without anyone getting hurt? You've had a pretty easy life." Rita said to Estelle. "An easy life." Estelle said. "Togepi?" Togepi said worried about Estelle. "And blastia will never betray me. So they're easy to deal with." Rita said.

"Wow you must have a sad life?" I said to Rita. "What did you just say." Rita said mad at me. "You spend your life with rocks and no friends that in my world is a sad life." I said to Rita. "I'm a genius with blasita I'm an amazing mage and I'm only 15 so how's that for a sad life?" Rita said to me. "Even sadder." I said to Rita. "What." Rita said. "Rita no matter how many trophies, titles, and awards you have without people who love and support you those awards are cold." I said to Rita. "Oh how you you know that?" Rita said turning away from me. "Because I won a few trophies in my life and the one trophy I won without the people I care about made me feel sad and alone?" I said to Rita remembering that day and feeling sad. Rita just started to walk away. "Oliver I sorry I didn't know." Yuri said to me. "If you need to talk about it we are here for you." Estelle said. "Thanks guys and I tell you the story later, but let's go before Rita gets to far." I said to them.

"Are you guys coming or not." Rita said at the bottom of the stairs. "Rita's amazing! She just comes right out and says what she has to say." Estelle said as we started to move. "She knows exactly what's important to her." Yuri said. "I wish I knew what was important to me." Estelle said to Yuri. "Just travel around for a while you'll figure it out." Yuri said. "Yeah you can't just expect to know all about yourself just by walking out the door it takes time to find yourself." I said to Estelle as we caught up to Rita.

We wandered around for a few minutes until we found a broken machine. Rita kneeled down and said. "Looks like this little one is no good."

"Wow so this is what blastia looks like before they're excavated." Karol said looking at the machine. "I wonder why ancient people buried blastia in ruins like this in the first place?" Estelle said. "I wish I could tell you. That's something else being researched." Rita said. "I think I can guess what happened." I said looking around. "Then what happened?" Rita said to me. "Just look at this place. I don't know the story of the people who made the blastia didn't have a happy ending." I said pointing around the ruins. "That's just your guess by looking around you don't know if it's

true." Rita said as Yuri got down to the machine.

"With all these blastia here. I don't suppose there are any aqua blastia lying around too?" Yuri said to Rita. "None of them have cores in them." Estelle said as Rita getting up. "Really? Then they don't work do they?" Karol said. "Blastia aren't excavated with the cores and bodies together." Rita said. "Cores produce magic through formulas. Bodies control that magic. The two combined are referred to as blastia. Each blastia possesses different attributes and is marked by crest that indicates those attributes. With current technology blastia bodies can manufactured but the production of blastia cores is impossible." Estelle said rereading a paragraph from a book.

"So basically cores are very valuable. Since they have to be excavated it's only natural that thieves would want to steal them." Yuri said. "That's not quite true it seems Estellise's information is a little outdated." Rita said. "What's outdated about it?" Karol asked Rita. "There's some degradation of quality but there's been some success in the Synthesis of simple blastia cores." Rita said. "Really?!" Estelle said surprised at Rita's words. "That can't be good?" I said. "Why do you hate Blastia so much?" Rita said to me. "Because we meet a man named Mason the other day and he told us that if anyone could do that then it would only cause more problems for the world." I said to Rita. "You know the same can be said about your monsters." RIta said to me. "True, but blastia is just a rock. POKEMON are alive and can make a choice to leave if they want to. Your ROCK can be used by anyone for any reason so Pokemon are better." I said to Rita. "BLASTIA is not a ROCK it is a power sores of world and only the people using them are bad." Rita said as we started to butt heads. "But that unlike your ROCK Pokemon can chose not to hurt a person, but your ROCK will always hurt a person." I said before Yuri got in between us and separate us.

"Ok enough Oliver! Rita we have things to do and how does clear you of being a thief?" Yuri said after Rita and I back away from each other. "It's why I wouldn't do anything stupid like go stealing people's cores! "If I had time to waste doing things like that. I'd rather be spending it researching better ways to completely restore incomplete or degraded cores. That's what being a mage is all about!" Rita said still mad at me. "A noble creed but that doesn't clear your name." Yuri said to Rita. "Yes talk is cheap, I suppose." Rita said calming down "P-perhaps there are still some blastia left that can be used!" Estelle said trying to get us moving. "Fine let's go." I said still mad at Rita, as we started to walk.

We dealt with a few monsters until we found a working machine. "This one's still got a core in it." Karol said. "Here try shooting this at the core." Rita said to Yuri give him a ring. "This ring's set with something that looks just like a blastia core." Yuri said looking at the ring. "Glyph Crystallization of a formula allows this blastia to emit aer as needed." Estelle said remembering words of a book. "That's not quite the best way to put it. It's actually used to charge other blastia with aer. But wait how did you know that?" Rita said to Estelle. "In the castle I read that the ring acts as a kind of key in ancient ruins." Estelle said answering her question. "Castle?" Rita said. "So all I do is point?" Yuri asked Rita trying to change the subject. "Just aim the Sorcerer's Ring at the core of that blastia. Face your target and shoot. There's a limit to its range though co on try it." Rita said explaining how the ring worked.

Yuri then pointed the ring and fire a small blast that hit the blastia. "That all it takes." Rita said to Yuri. then the machine light up. "That's a strihm crest it's a mark that indicates movement." Estelle said. "Huh interesting." Yuri said as a bridge started to form not to far away from us. At the same time a monster popped out of the walls. "Hey wh-what's that?" Karol said looking at the monster. "A sentinel for taking care of unwanted guests." Rita said. "Okay then keep your eyes open and let's keep moving." Yuri said. "Are you sure? What if I'm just luring you deeper into the ruins so I can "zap" you?" Rita said to Yuri. "As long as Manectric is out you won't "zap" us." I said. "Oh really?" Rita said still not believing me.

"Yuri want to give Rita her ring back." I said to Yuri who started to walk to Rita to return the ring. "Here you take it." Rita said stopping Yuri from returning the ring. "Isn't this thing important or something?" Yuri asked Rita. "We'll need to use it a few more times." Rita said to Yuri. "Okay I guess I'd better hold it since I'm leading the way." Yuri said. "But what about the sentinel?" Karol asked us. "I have an idea Manectric use **Thunderbolt** on the sentinel." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said before he jumped and let loss a thunderbolt on the sentinel. It took a few seconds before the sentinel shut down form from power overload. "How did you do that?" Rita asked me. "Manectric makes electricity and that sentinel was a machine. So I figure if Manectric hit the sentinel with one of his electric moves the sentinel would have an overload and shot down." I said petting Manectric. "Lucky shot." Rita said as we started to walk.

We walked for a minute before a monster charged at Rita from behind. "Rita Look out." I said to Rita, but not before the monster was about to strike. "What?" Rita said as she turned around to the monster. But before the monster could strike suddenly the monster was strike with a few odd color orbs. The monster was dead from the impacts. "What was that?" Rita said as we looked up to see a green orb in the sky. "A Pokemon?" I said as Estelle pulled out a the pokedex.

**Solosis**

**The Cell Pokemon**

**Psychic**

**Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they are fine in any environment, no matter how severe.**

"It seems that Solosis is a girl and she seems to know Psyshock, Signal beam, Recover, and Astonish." Estelle said reading the moves. "Togepi" Togepi reaching her arms out wanting to play with Solosis. "Solosis" Solosis said floating around Rita head. "I think she likes you." I said watching Solosis play around. "I don't care if this monster like me get lost." Rita said charging up a spell. "Rita wait!" I said trying to stop her, but I failed and she cast her spell. "Rita why would you do that?" Estelle said pulling Togepi in close. "It was just a monster let it go." Rita said not regretting what she just did. I looked up at the smoke only to see Solosis giggling like she was being tickled. "Rita look up." I said pointing up. "What how did that monster survive my attack?" Rita said to me. "I think I know Estelle can I have the Pokedex for a second." I asked Estelle. "Sure here." Estelle said handing me the Pokedex.

I pointed the Pokedex at Solosis and conforme what I thought. "Just as I thought she has the ability Magic Guard." I said. "Magic Guard what that?" Estelle asked me. "It's Solosis special ability." I said to Estelle. "Special ability?" Karol asked me. "Special abilities are powers that infused with the Pokemon." I said. "So it's like Pokemon moves?" Yuri asked. "No moves can change special abilities are permanent they stay with the Pokemon as the get older." I said. "Is there any way to change them?" Estelle asked me. "No Pokemon have 2 or 3 abilities and they get their ability the day their born. But some Pokemon change their abilities when they evolve. But we don't have any example here." I said as I saw Rita try another spell on Solosis.

"Rita knock it off your spells won't work on her." I said to Rita. "And why won't it work?" Rita said firing the spell only for it do nothing. "Magic Guard is an ability that negates any ranged attack, so magic won't work on her." I said to Rita as she kept casting that spell. "So no matter how many times she cast that spell it won't work on Solosis." Karol said. "Yep that the thing about abilities they are tricky things that can be the difference between winning and losing." I said to Karol. "So what's the abilities of are Pokemon." Yuri asked me. "Lets see." I said pointing the Pokedex at everyones Pokemon. "Pawniard ability are Inner Focus meaning he can't flinch. Skiddo ability is sap sipper meaning that every time he's hit with a grass type move instead of getting hurt he just get stronger. And Togepi ability is Hustle meaning her physical attacks are stronger but her rushing it so she may have missed the target." I said giving Estelle the Pokedex. "What about Manectric what's he's ability?" Estelle asked as she took the Pokedex back. "Manectric's ability is Lightning Road with that ability any electric attack will do to him and power him up." I said. "So that's why you said we won't be "zap" right." Yuri asked me. "Yes, but the only down side of that unlike Sap Slipper where he just needs to get hit. All electric attack where friend or foe it all goes to him so he's the only Pokemon on my team with electric attacks." I said as Rita tired herself out from rapid fired spells on Solosis.

Solosis just kept giggling as Rita keeps firing her spell. "Rita just let her come she did save you." Estelle said to Rita. "Fine just because we have more to do and I spent to much mana on that monster." Rita said as she started to walk with Solosis floating around Rita's head. Estelle and Togepi followed Rita. "I think that Solosis is just what Rita needs." I said to the guys. "I don't know about that?" Karol said. "Come on, let's go." Yuri said as we started to go after the girls.

We walked for half an hour and during that time Solosis and Togepi started to play together. Estelle loved it happy that her little Togepi had a friend. Rita was still annoyed by Solosis, but I think she warming up to her. But all the fun stopped when we found a giant robot. Rita left Solosis and ran to the robor.

"H-hey!" Yuri said unsure if Rita should mess around with the robot. "Jeez what is this thing?! So this a blastia too?" Karol said looking at the robot. "But What I want is the aqua blastia not this... this puppet." Yuri sid getting a closer look at the robot. "Be patient Yuri we'll find it sooner or later." I said to Yuri patting his back. "What are you doing? Don't just go poking at him like that!" Rita said to us. "If I can just analyze him I'll finally be able to complete my anima formu-huh? No his blastia core is missing!" Rita said looking closely at the robot. Then Repede and Manectric started to growl. "Manectric, Repede what's wrong?" I asked them only for us to see a guy in a white robe. "Rita looks like one of your friends is here." Yuri said to Rita as the man tried to hide.

"Hey Who're You?" Rita yelled at the man. "M-me I'm just a blastia researcher from Aspio!" The man said coming out of hiding. "That sounded convincing." Yuri said. "Yeah convincing." I said not believing a word he said. "And just who are all of you? This place is off-limits you know!" The man said trying to get us to leave. "I think you just gave yourself away. I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not from Aspio if you don't recognize me." Rita said to the man. "Guess she's got no problems with modesty." Karol said. "You think." I whispered to Karol. The man started to run towards the robot. As he did we drew are weapons. "Ga this job is just full of problems. If it's not the Knights it's a bunch of kids with monsters!" the man said as he restated the robot. "Aaah it's moving!" Karol screamed as the robot stated move. "Rita" Estelle screamed as the robot started to swing at her. "Solosis" Solosis said before knocking Rita out of the way. But before Solosis could move the robot strike her. "Solosis." Estelle said as she, Rita, and Togepi, started to run to Solosis. "Togepi?" Togepi said worried about Solosis. "Togepi stay in the bag please." Estelle said to Togepi as she placed her in the bag. "Why did you save me?" Rita asked Solosis who was to her to hurt to answer.

Estelle started to cast a healing spell on Solosis. "Let me see!" Estelle said as she finished her spell. "Solosis." Solosis said getting up feeling great. "Togepi." Togepi said happy to see Solosis is ok. Rita just grabbed Estelles arm. "Wait a minute?" Rita said to Estelle. "W-what?!" Estelle said surprised at Rita's actions. "How did you?" Rita said. "I was just trying to heal Solosis wounds." Estelle said forgetting what was happening. "Hey girl help us." I said as I jumped out of the way from the robots attacks. "Yeah stop playing around and help us!" Karol yelled at the girl. "Grr all right all right!" Rita said as she got up. I turned my head to see the man started to run away from us. "I'm going after that idiot! You all take care of this!" Rita said as I pushed us out of the way of another attack. "Rita I hate to say it, but this robot is the problem now we'll get that guy later." I said as I pulled us up off the ground. "Grr that idiot!" Rita said about that guy. "I guess we've got no choice, but to play with this wind-up toy for now." Yuri said. "Let's get this over with and go after that jerk!" Rita said. "Let's deal with the robot first." I said as we started to fight.

"Ok Pawniard uses **Metal Claw** on the left arm when I strike the right arm." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as Yuri and Pawniard started to attack the arms. "Go easy on him he doesn't know what he's doing." Rita said. "Rita he's trying to kill us!" I said dogging Yuri and Pawniard as the robot tostes them. "Blastia have hearts to." Rita said blasting the robot with a spell. "No they don't blastia are rocks they can't make a choice." I said as I stated to run away form the Robot. "Manectric use **Flamethrower** on it's back." I screamed running. "Manectric." Manectric said letting loss a burst of flames. "How can you say that." Rita said as she and Estelle cast spells at the robot. "Can we talk about this later." Karol said swinging his axe at the robot. "Are weapons aren't working on this thing." I said as I notest are weapons cracking. "Then what do we do?" Karol asked me. "We need to disable it not trash it." Rita said. "Rita that's it." I said as Yuri jumped out of the way of the robots attacks. "What your plan?" Yuri said. "Yuri, you Karol, Repede, Pawniard, Skiddo, and Manectric keep the robot bessy I need to talk to Rita." I said to them "Ok how do we do that?" Karol said as I walked to the girls. "Figure it out and watch your back." I said pointing at the robot. "AHHHH" Karol screamed turning to see the robot right next to him.

"Rita I have an idea but I need you to trust me." I said to Rita. "Why should trust you." Rita said as we ignore Yuri, Karol, Repede, Pawniard, Skiddo, and Manectric running away from the robot. "I know we haven't had the best time together, but I need to know how to deal with it." I said to Rita. "So what so you can smash the bastia." Rita said to me. "Look I promise you can have the blastia I just want to keep us safe from that." I said pointing at robot chasing Yuri Karol, Repede, Pawniard, Skiddo, and Manectric. "Fine, but I want the blastia." Rita said. "Ok deal now how can I stop it?" I asked her. "If we remove the power core it should stop working." Rita said to me. "Thank you." I said as I turned to the guys.

"Ok guys, I have a plan Karol distract the Robot and have Skiddo use leech seed on the robot to hold him down." I said to Karol. "Ok Skiddo use **Leech** **Seed**." Karol said as he started to distract the Robot. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he shot a seed at the robot. The seed burst open and tangle the robot. "Rita you and me will have Solosis and Manectric attack the head with Signal beam and Thunderbolt." I said to Rita. " Why should would Solosis answer to me." Rita said. "She likes you trust me. Manectric use **Thunderbolt**." I said to Manectric. "Fine Solosis use **Signal Beam**." Rita said to Solosis. "Manectric." Manectric said letting loss electricity. "Solosis." Solosis said releasing a light purple beam with circle and square shapes in it. Both attacks hit the robot's head stopping it from seeing what's coming. "Yuri attack the back exhausts port and have Pawniard use Thief on its core when it's exposed." I said as Manectric and Solosis kept pouring their attacks on the robots head. "Ok let's do this." Yuri said as he and Pawnirad started to run to the robots back. "Let's go Pawniard." Yuri said as he started to break the exhaust ports. "Pawniard use **Thief** on the robot." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said taking out the core shutting down the robot and running to me. "Thanks Pawniard." I said as I took the core out of Pawniards hands. "Here Rita one core." I said to Rita. "Thanks." Rita said. "Nice work Oliver." Yuri said as we started meet up. But we didn't pay attention to the robot my plan didn't work the robot had no need for it's core to work.

"Look out." Estelle said blocking the robot with her shield, but the robot knocked her back knocking Togepi out. "How is it still working without it's core?" I asked Rita. "I think he has enough energy that he doesn't need the core." Rita said. "Togepi." Estelle said getting up. Togepi started to wave her arms as they started to glow. "Togepi run." Estelle said as we started to move towards her. The robot was about to attack her. "Togepi." Togepi said as she raises her arms to the sky before the robot could strike. A giant black and purple beam burst out above her head destroying the robots head defeating the robot. "What was that?" Rita asked me. "Wow Togepi your so strong." Karol said as Estelle picking Togepi up. "Togepi." Togepi said tired. "Togepi what's wrong." Estelle said worried about her. "That move was Hyper Beam when a Pokemon use it drains their energy making it hard to move or do anything for a short time." I said to Estelle. "How long does it take?" Estelle asked. "Togepi." Togepi said happy and full of energy again.

"Not long." Yuri said. "How did Togepi do that." Karol asked me. "I don't think she learned Hyper Beam that's one of the strongest attacks and it's rare for a newborn to know it, but given what Togepi was doing I think she learned Metronome." I said. "Let's find out." Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex. "Yep you're right Togepi learn Metronome, but where Growl?" Estelle said. "Pokemon only know four moves so when they learn new moves they forgot one and that's up to the Pokemon." I said. "So when they learn new moves the forget old ones?" Karol asked. "It the same as getting new weapon. You see when they learn a new move it's like getting a new weapon so do you need an old weapon when you have a new stronger weapon." I asked them. "Yeah and speaking weapons we made need to get new ones." Yuri said as we looked at are cracked weapons. "Sorry, but Aspio doesn't have any weapons so you have to go somewhere else for weapons.' Rita said. "Ok, but first their someone we have to meet." I said as I stared to go after the guy in white. I said as I started to walk after the guy in white. "Right let's go." Yuri said. "Come on! Let's go!" Rita said to Estelle. "But Flynn?" Estelle said. "There can't be many knights here if our shady friend in the cloak is just wandering around." Yuri said. "So you think Flynn is?" Estelle asked Yuri. "I don't think he's here anymore. Come on!" Yuri said. "Then let's go ask are new friend." I said as we started to move after the man. "If I'd just had a little more time I could've figured out the anima formula!" Rita said. "Is that why we were fighting that thing?" Karol said. "Of course." Rita said. "You suck!" Karol said "You were already here looking for the thief I just had you guys help out a little." Rita said. "Karol's right you do suck." I said to Rita. "Let's go let's go." Yuri yelled at us as we went after him.

"Look there he is!" Karol said as he pointed to the man. "And he's surrounded by monsters." I said looking at the water monsters. "Manectric if you please." I asked Manectric. Manectric didn't say anything, but let lose a Discharge on the monsters. Yuri and Rita ran to the man making sure he couldn't run. "How can he just steal the core and walk off like that?" Rita asked the man. "And don't try anything Manctric would love a new chow toy." I said as Manectric started to grow at the man. "Aaah stop m-make him stop! I've only been hired to do a job. I was told I'd get a good price for any blastia cores I could find." The man said. "You stole cores from the Imperial capital too. Didn't you?" Yuri said. "The capital no way not me!" The man said. "Then maybe it was one of your friends." Yuri said. "Yeah it's that creep Dedecchi." The man said. "Where'd he run off to?" Yuri said. "He's probably picking up his money from the client right now." The man said. "Client huh and who exactly might that be?" Yuri asked. "All I know is he's somewhere in Torim Harbor. I don't know any more than that!" The man said. "Manectric try and see if you can help him remember the client." I asked Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said as he started to charge up.

"Ahh ok ok. He was a huge bruiser of a guy with a scar on his right cheek and one eye missing." The man said scared of Manectric. "So is this the guy collecting all the cores?" Yuri said. "Sounds like it." I said. "And where did you steal that Sorcerer's Ring?" Rita asked. "Wh-who says I stole it? The client gave it to me. Said it would be useful for this job!" the man said. "Lair that's not something the boss of some pickpockets could get his hands on." Rita said. "H-honest! You gotta believe me!" The man said. "This thing sounds pretty big you think somebody important is behind it all?" Karol asked. "Looks like it." I think you're on the right track. Captain Karol and Oliver this doesn't sound like some ordinary band of thieves." Yuri said. "Man first the knights then the monsters now this." The man said. "Knight? Then Flynn was here after all." Estelle said. "Yeah that's him that damn knight!" The man said. "Shut up!" Rita said knocking out the man. "Was that necessary?" I asked Rita. "Yeah Rita you knocked him out now what?" Karol asked. "I'll have the city guards come pick him up later." Rita said. "We can't just leave him here for the monsters." I said. "Yes we can." Rita said. "Chesnaught Please help me." I said letting Chesnaught out. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said. "Chesnaught can you carry this guy." I said pointing at the man. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said picking the man up. "All right then let's get back to Aspio." Yuri said as we left the ruins.

We walked back to Aspio and during that time I practise some new maces moves. The man was still out cold by the time we got back. How hard did she hit him? "So Flynn wasn't in there either." Estelle said. "We are always just one step behind him." I said to Estelle. "Togepi?" Togepi said worried about Estelle. "So who is this knight exactly?" Rita asked. "He's Yuri friend." Estelle said. "Hmmm "your" friend that must be a pain." Rita said to Yuri. "Huh?" Yuri said. "Never mind so what brings him to this town?" Rita asked. "He was looking for a mage to repair Halure barrier blastia." Estelle said. "Ohh that rookie he came to see me too." Rita said. "Flynn did was he all right?" Estelle asked Rita. "Yeah I guess." Rita said. "You guess?" Me and Karol said together. "Since he's a Knight. I'm sure he got some mage or another to help. Maybe he's already back in Halure?" Rita said. "Oh no." Estelle said. "So we're off to Halure again." I said lowering my head. "Well do you trust me yet." Rita asked us. "I don't think Rita's the sort of person to steal." Estelle said. "Vouch for her character all you like, but that doesn't prove her Innocence." Yuri said. "But!" Estelle said. "Don't bother trying to make him believe me. But I really didn't do it y'know." Rita said. "Hmph well I guess research seems to fit you better than robbery." Yuri said. "Innocence or not I still don't trust you." I said to Rita. "Same." Rita said to me. "Yuri isn't very good at expressing his feelings and Oliver just cares about Pokemon a lot." Estelle said. "What Weirdo's." Rita said. "I'm going to go let the city guards know about what happened. Go and wait for me in my lab." Rita said.

We walked to the gate. "I don't think those stubborn guards will let us pass through the entrance." Yuri said. "So how do we get past the guards?" I asked. "True then take this with you." Rita said giving us passports. "Show this to guard and they should let you through." Rita said. "Thanks." Yuri said. "Yeah thanks." I said. "Got it? Don't leave town without my permission or you'll be sorry!" Rita said as we left only for the guards to point their weapons.

"Kids get away from those monsters." A guard said. "These Pokemon are with me I promise they are no threat." Rita said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let them in." The other guard said. "Do you know who I am?" Rita said the guards just looked at each other. "Yes." The first guard said. "Then let them in." Rita said scaring the guards. "Ok just don't make any problems." The guard said. "Thank you and one of you take this thief from Chesnaught." Rita said. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said giving the man to one of the guards. "Ok." The guard said. "Solosis you go with them I see you guys later." Rita said as she left us. "I guess we're going to her house." I said to the team. "Come on, let's go." Yuri said. "Fine Chesnaught returned." I said as we went to her house.

In the house Solosis and Togepi where playing tag in the piles of books. Estelle was pacing back and forth. And the rest of us were just waiting on the floor waiting for Rita. "If you're that worried about Flynn would you rather leave now?" Yuri asked Estelle. "It's just I've got to say a proper goodbye to Rita." Estelle said. "Then take it easy." Yuri said. "Yeah relax just watch Togepi and Solosis playing it will make you feel better." I said watching them having fun. "So what are you guys gonna do after this Yuri and Oliver?" Karol said to us. "I guess I'll go pay a visit to the guy behind all this core stealing. It sounds like Dedecchi ended up to the same place." Yuri said. "And I don't know." I said. "In Yuri case we should make a beeline for Nor Harbor." Karol said. "Didn't he say Torim Harbor?" Yuri said. "Yeah the guy said Torim Harbor?" I said. Oh right you guys don't know." Karol said. "Don't know what?" Yuri asked Karol. "Nor and Torim are both ports of a city that extends across two different continents. On the Ilyccian side where we are now is the port Capua Nor people call it Nor Harbor. Capua Torim is port on the other side on the Tolbyccian continent it's usually just called Torim Harbor. So first we'll go to Nor harbor we'll have to pass by Ehmead Hill on the way but it's not that far west from here." Karol said giving us directions to Torim Harbor. "What about you Estelle?" I asked Estelle.

"I'll be going back to Halure I still need to follow Flynn" Estelle said. "Hmm I don't know maybe we'll head back to Halure too." Yuri said. "We will?" I said getting up. "Huh why how can you just say that? The thief's gonna get away!" Karol said. "There's no reason to panic. According to our friend the ruins. It sounds like his client's based there. Besides. If we're going west that will take us close to Halure" Yuri said. "Good point and we maybe able to get some new weapons in Halure?" I said. "Aww man, but I." Karol said. "You gotta be somewhere? A sick girlfriend with an incurable disease or something?" Yuri said interrupting Karol. "Man if only she really was a frail girl like that." Karol said. "Tell me more." I asked Karol. "Skiddo" Skiddo said asking the same thing. But before Karol could answer Rita walked in.

"I know I asked you to wait for me. But you sure made yourselves at home, didn't you?." Rita said. "Oh welcome back what ended up happening to the thief?" Estelle asked Rita. "He's probably crying quietly to himself in his cell by now." Rita said. "Sounds about right." I said getting up. "Sorry for suspecting you." Yuri said getting up. "What a heartfelt apology I'll take it though it worked out pretty well for me too." Rita said walking to Solosis and Togepi. "Rita?" Estelle said looking at Rita. "Well thanks for the hospitality." Yuri said. "Yeah thanks." I said. "What going so soon?" Rita said. "We don't want to overstay our welcome plus we're in a bit of a hurry." Yuri said. "I'm so happy to have met you Rita I'm afraid we have to go now. I'll thank you properly later. Come on Togepi." Estelle said to Rita as she pick up Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said not wanting to say goodbye to Solosis. "And take care of Solosis Please." I asked her. "Okay." Rita said. As we left her house Rita came out for us.

"If you're seeing us off. We'll say goodbye here." Yuri said turning around to Rita and Solosis. "We're going with you." Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis agreeing with Rita. "You're doing what?" Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said just as confused as Karol. "Oh is this why you told us not to leave without saying goodbye. Huh?" Yuri said. "Yeah." Rita said to Yuri. "Is that it just "yeah"?" Karol said. "Can you just leave like that? You're an important mage here right?" Yuri said. "Yeah what about your job?" I said. Rita was just thinking when she said. "I want to see Halure's barrier blastia for myself it's good to the people there if it's broken right?" Rita said. "Actually the four of us and our Pokemon fixed it together." Karol said. "Huh? What do you mean you "fixed" it? You're just amateurs." Rita said in surprise. "You know we revived it. It was great Estel-." Karol said. "Let's just say it was beginner's luck." Yuri said Interrupting Karol. "Yeah beginner's luck." I said. "Now I'm really worried. I'll have to go see if it's been done properly or not." Rita said no believing a word we said. "Suit Yourself." Yuri said. "Great more time with Rita." I said sarcastically as Estelle ran to Rita. "What?" Rita asked Estelle. "I've never had a real friend my own age before! And Togepi likes Solosis." Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said happy that their coming. "I-I'm not so sure we're." Rita said not sure how to answer Estelle. "This is going to be so much fun!" Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said really happy. "Solosis." Solosis said as she started to go around Estelle, Rita and Togepi and she was just as happy as Togepi. "Y-yeah." Rita said. "We spent half the day in ruins and now we have to go back to Halure." I said "Come on Oliver it's not that bad." Karol said. "I'm just tired I had half a night's worth of sleep. Rita and me we're about to fight in the ruins. And this day isn't even over yet.." I said to the guys. "Come on everyone let's go." Yuri said as he and Pawniard started to walk away. "Yuri wait." Karol said as he hopped on Skiddo's back. "Rita come on." Estelle said as she grab Rita's hand. "Wait don't drag me." Rita said not happy about being drag as Togepi and Solosis laugh a Rita reaction.

I just watch as everyone ran out seeing everyone having fun when a thought came over me. You know I didn't mention it back in the ruins or at the gate, but Rita called Solosis by her name and called them Pokemon not monsters so maybe she warming up to them. Maybe I can give Rita a chance after all Halures a few hours away let's see what happens on the way after all it's only been half a day.' I looked down to see Manectric pulling on my pants. "What's up Manectric?" I asked Manectric. He didn't answer me he just ran after the team. "Hey Manectric wait for me." I said as I went after them. As me and Manectric passed them and Yelled. "See you in Halure." They just smiled at me and started to run after me. "Not if I see you first." Yuri said as he and Pawniard we're right behind us. "Pawniard." Pawniard said agreeing with Yuri. "Sorry Yuri, but we'll be there first." Karol said as he was riding Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he passed Yuri and me. "Do we have to run." Rita said. "Come on Rita let's win." Estelle said to Rita as they started to run. With that we just started laughing and Running to Halure without a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I just want to say thank you for reading and I like to ask you if any one had a good idea for a Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon Crossover I have idea for big Pokemon Crossover that I will write after Sword and Shield is released and I played it for some time. But I would like to make an Ultra Sun and Moon crossover idea so please send me any Crossover you would like to see and remember the OC will be from Alola. Oh and I'm using the tales of Vesperia definitive edition for this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Day We Went The Scenic Route**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

Thanks to us racing to Halure by the time we got to Halure we were tired. "You know maybe racing to Halure wasn't the best idea?" I said breathing heavily. Manectric just nodded his head in agreement with me. Repede then joined us and was a little tired.. "You think?" Karol said as he was laying down. "Skiddo." Skiddo said laying down like Karol and agreeing with Karol. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad right Pawniard." Yuri said. Pawniard didn't say anything because he was out cold. "But it was fun right Rita." Estelle asked Rita. "Whatever." Rita said not caring. Togepi and Solosis were asleep because half way through the race they got tired and Estelle had them in her bag.

Rita looked at the tree. "H-Hey the tree already blooming." Rita said surprise that the tree is in full bloom. "Heh heh. I told you! We brought the tree back to life." Karol said to Rita as he got up off the ground. Rita just walked over to him and hit him on top of his head and then she left for the tree. "Oh You've returned! Just as the Knight said." The Mayor said as we walked to him leaving our Pokemon to rest. "Lurantis." Lurantis said as Lurantis came out of the house. After Lurantis left a new Pokemon came out. "Breloom." The new Pokemon said. "A new Pokemon?" I asked the Mayor. "Yes this one came this morning and when saw Lurantis he just won't leave Lurantis side." The mayor said as the Pokemon walked right next to Lurantis. "So what are you?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Breloom**

**The Mushroom Pokemon**

**Grass / Fighting**

**Brellom closes in to its foe with light and sprightly footwork, then throws punches with it stretchy arms. This Pokemon fighting technique puts boxers to shame.**

"Sounds like a good fight to me." Yuri said getting ready to fight. "Breloom." Breloom said agreeing to fight Yuri. "Lurantis lur lur antis." Lurantis said to them. "Any Idea what she said?" Karol asked me. "To me it sounds like a wife telling her husband and friends no fighting in the house." I said to Karol. "Wife? Husband? What do you mean?" Estelle asked me. "Oh right I didn't tell you about Pokemon relationships. You see Pokemon can fall in love with another Pokemon species and live a happy life." I said. "Oh how romantic." Estelle said as Lurantis scold Berloom. "How do you know they like each other?" Yuri asked me as Breloom left. "Because I seen this a few time and I had to help some Pokemon with relationships problems." I said. "Look." Estelle said as Berloom came back with flowers. "Breloom bre bre loom." Breloom said apologizing to Lurantis. "Lurantis lur lur anits." Lurantis said taking the flowers and forgiving him. "I think she forgive him?" Estelle said. "I think she did me and my wife use to argue like that all the time when we were young. Now the knights message." The Mayor said.

"Umm do you mean Flynn?" Estelle asked. "Unfortunately you just missed him." The Mayor said. "You know that line is getting old." I said slapping my hand into my face. "He was quite surprised that the barrier had been fixed and I told him about you Oliver and he was surprised." The Mayor said. "Umm would you happen to know which way he went?" Estelle asked. "No I'm sorry we don't know." The Mayor said. "Lurantis." "Breloom." Lurantis and Breloom said in agreement. "Did he leave anything?" I asked The Mayor. "Yes he did entrust me with a letter." The Mayor said giving Yuri a letter. The Mayor, Lurantis and Breloom bowed and left.

Yuri opened the letter and it was a wanted poster with very bad drawings of me and Yuri. We all gasped at the poster. "Wha? A-a wanted poster? Wh-why?" Karol looking at the poster. "I guess we made a little too much mischief." Yuri said. "What kind of mischief gets you into this?" karol asked. "It's my fault." Estelle said. "Don't blame yourself for this Estelle." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "Oh come on only 5,000 gald?" Yuri said upset at are "low" bountie. "That's way too high for just breaking out of jail! You must have done something else!" Karol said. "Don't look at me I just broke out of jail." I said to Karol. "So what does the letter say?" Estelle asked. Yuri passed to letter to Estelle. "I'm going to Nor Harbor catch up with me." Estelle said reading the letter out loud. ""Catch up with me." huh? Easy for him to say." Yuri said. "He also writes that we should watch out for assassins." Estelle said. "Perfect more people hunting us." I said turning away from the group.

"Wow he even knows we're being hunted!" Yuri said. "Sounds like this guy knows what he's doing." Karol said to Yuri. "Look like we have some dangerous people after us now. What are you gonna do?" Yuri asked Estelle. Estelle couldn't answer the question. "We're going to go to Nor Harbor we could pass on a message for you if you want." Yuri said to Estelle. "But...I…" Estelle said. "Think about what you want to do I'm gonna go make sure Rita isn't causing too much trouble." Yuri said. "Ok then while you do that Karol and me will get supplies and new weapons and you Estelle you say here with the Pokemon they need a break and you need to think." I said to them. "Ok just get me something nice." Yuri said walking away. "Ok see you later Oliver." Estelle said walking back to the Pokemon. "Ok Karol let's go." I said to Karol. "Why do I have to go you?" Karol asked me. "You know how to kill monsters you can help me pick some weapons." I said to Karol. "Ok let's go to the general store." Karol said as we started to walk to the general store.

**NO P.O.V.**

At the base of the great tree Yuri and Rita where talking. "I can't believe it I've never seen anything like this. The flowers are in full bloom, even though it's not the season for it and the barrier's strong too. Did Estellise really do this?" Rita said to Yuri looking at the tree. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked Rita "Karol let it slip when we were leaving Aspio. You tried to change the subject but it was too late." Rita said. "Guess I blew that one." Yuri said as he sat down. "We mages have nothing even remotely like she has." Rita said. "You know Oliver thinks a Pokemon helped Estelle." Yuri said. "There's no way a Pokemon has this much power?" Rita said looking at the tree. "From what Oliver told us this Pokemon is the master of life itself so I think it can." Yuri said to Rita. "Whatever I'm sure Oliver was just pulling your leg the strongest thing in the world is blastia." Rita said. "So that's why you decided to come with us to eliminate the competition?" Yuri said. "Don't be ridiculous! I have a formula that I have to work out one that will make Oliver believe blastia are stronger than Pokemon." Rita said. "Oh really that will be the day so what is this formula?" Rita and Yuri turned to Oliver coming up the hill carringing a new axe in his hand and two new maces these maces had three finds on it and a spick on the top. "It's nothing forget about it. So what did you guys want you came here for something right?" Rita asked Oliver and Yuri. "I don't know about Yuri but I came here to give Yuri this." Oliver said giving Yuri the axe. "An axe why not a sword? And Where's Karol?" Yuri asked Oliver taking the axe. "They didn't have any sword so I got you this axe I hope it's ok and I got . And I told Karol to wait with Estelle." Oliver said to Yuri. "It ok." Yuri said. "So why did you come here?" Oliver asked Yuri.

"Well talking to Rita took care of about half of it." Yuri said. "So what's the other half?" Rita asked. "You said back in the ruins that it's easy working with blastia because they never betray you." Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah so!" Rita said. "You and Estelle are both humans you're not blastia." Yuri said to Rita. "Oh I get it. You're worried for her. Worried I might hurt her." Rita said to Yuri. "Estelle's honest good. Unlike you and me." Yuri said to Rita as he got up. "He's right, Estelle is a kind and good person so don't even think about hurting her." Oliver said to Rita with a harzes tune in his voice. "Olivers right don't do anything reckless." Yuri said agreeing with Oliver. Rita didn't say anything as Yuri started to walk. "Come Karol and Estelle are waiting for us." Yuri said to Oliver and RIta. "Yeah I'm coming." Oliver said as he and Yuri started to walk away from the tree and Rita. "I've finally found the clue I was looking for. I want to be all kinds of reckless. And then I will show Oliver blastia are good." Rita said looking at the tree and then going after Oliver and Yuri.

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After Rita cout up to us we made are way to Estelle and Karol who were watching the Pokemon as we got closer we hear familiar voices. "Now come back with us while you can! Before the monsters here get you." Leblanc said to Estelle who was standing in front of the Pokemon protecting them. "I say we've come to save you from these monsters and escort you back to the capital!" The tall knight said to Estelle as the Pokemon started to get up. "And then we can clamp Yuri and this Oliver Forest in chains where they belong!" The sort knight said as we walk to Estelle and Karol. "I've been waiting for you Yuri Looowell! And Oliver Fooorestt! Don't move a muscle!" Leblanc said. "Hey Yuri it's our fan club." I said to Leblanc. "WE ARE NOT YOUR FAN CLUB!" they yelled at the same time. "And who are you two?" I said pointing at the tall and short knight. "I'm the noble knight Adecor." The tall knight said. "I'm the noble knight Boccos." the sort knight said.

"Jeez these guys never lets up do they?" Yuri asked me. "Don't ask me I barely know them?" I said raising my shoulders. An old and new acquaintance you two may be, but today I can overlook both your transgressions no longer." Leblanc said to me and Yuri. "Yuri isn't a bad person I asked him to go with me! And Oliver is teaching me so many things about Pokemon." Estelle said to Leblanc. "Argh Yuri you ruffian you're coercing Lady Estellise! And you Oliver you have tricked Lady Estellise to think that these monsters are friendly." Leblanc screamed at us. "No this is what I really want and Pokemon are kind and amazing creatures they are not monster!" Estelle said to Leblanc putting her foot down. "I'll go back to the castle. Just leave me be for a little longer!" Estelle said in a more calming tone of voice. "I cannot allow that! Return to the castle with us and forget this tricksters lies." Leblanc said to Estelle as Togepi woke up and walked over to hug Estelle left leg. "I can't go back please understand this and I will not forget what I learned from Oliver." Estelle said as she looked down and picked Togepi up. "We have no choice we'll have to apprehend the criminal as well." Leblanc said to Adecor and Boccos as they started to draw their swords pointing it at us.

"Yeah we could fight or we could do this. MANECTRIC USE **DISCHARGE**." I said to the knights before I yelled at Manectric. "Manectric!" Manectric said as he shocked Leblance, Adecor and Boccos. After a few seconds they all fell on their knees. "You won't bet us that easily." Leblanc said. "We must protect Lady Estellise." Adecor said. "And we must defect you and Yuri." Boccos said. "What's this guy's deal with us?" I asked Yuri. "I don't know, but Pawniard use **Headbut**t on Leblanc." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as charged at Leblanc chest. "OHHHH." Leblanc said as he got hit. "Solosis wake up and use **Pyshock** on the tall knight." Rita said. "Solosis sis solo." Solosis said as she got up and lunch her attack. "Offff." Adecor said getting knocked on his back. "Togepi." Togepi said as she started to use Metronome. "Togepi don't help them." Estelle said to Togepi not wanting her to get hurt. "Togepi." Togepi said raising her arms. Next a bunch of little green seeds started to fire at Boccos head. "That wasn't Hyper Beam." Karol asked me as the seeds kept firing. "Please stop the ringing." Boccos asked. "I explain later now Karol had Skiddo use Leech seed." I said to Karol. "Oh ok Skiddo use **Leech Seed** on all of them." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he fired three seeds at the knights.

"Now let's run again." I said. "Not more running." Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said aggring with Karol. "Unless you want to be arrested by these knights, then yes more running." I said to Karol. "We may have a new problem." Yuri said pointing at the assassins. " What is it this time?!" Rita asked Yuri and me. "You know these guys?" Karol asked us. "I'll explain later! Karol which way is Nor Harbor?" Yuri asked Karol. "Uh ah it's west. West you go over Ehmead Hill and Capua Nor is right there." Karol said. "Great let's move." I said as everyone, but Estelle who was putting Togepi in her bag was running. "Alright let's go now then." Rita said to Estelle. "But I can't." Estelle said. "Argh Make a decision!" Rita said to Estelle. "She's right Estelle we go now." I said to her as we stopped. "Which do you really want to do? Keep Traveling with us or go home?" Rita asked Estelle. "I'm going to keep traveling." Estelle said. "A wise choice and one that those knights surely wouldn't be able to agree with." Rita said. "Guys they're here." I said pointing at the assassins. "I have an idea Skiddo use **Leech** **Seed** on the." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said spitting more seeds at the assassins. "Togepi." Togepi said as she started to use Metronome again. "Togepi not again?" Estelle said. "Togepi." Said raising her hands. With that the ground started to trap the assassins. "What was that?" Karol asked me. "I tell you later." I said. "Yeah let's go." Yuri said as we started to move. "We'll let you have these guy's Leblanc see you next time." I said as I stepped on his head leaving them to deal with assassins. "Oliver I will arrest you one day along with Yuri." Leblanc said as we left.

We ran for an hour before we found some rocks to hide behind and have some lunch. "Ok guys while cook lunch, ask any questions on your mind." I said to them. "Ok first what was the deal with Togepi Metronome why was it a different attack then when we were in the Shaikos Ruins?" Karol asked me. "You see Metronome is a move that picks a random move, so anything could happen. So far she has done Hyper beam, Bullet Seed and Sand Tomb, but who knows what the next move will be?" I said to Karol. "Then here's my question why did Togepi attacked when I didn't say anything?" Estelle asked me. "Togepi probably likes to fight, kinda like Pyroar when she was young." I said to Estelle. "What do you mean?" Rita asked me. "You see now she's overprotective mother. but when I first meet her she was always looking for a fight, so much so that she would just started attacking us even after I caught her." I said. "Sounds like a hand full." Rita said. "It was, but she grew out of it when she evolved, but I still have to stop her from burning everyone that she sees as a threat to an egg." I said. "You don't think Togepi will grow up to be like that?" Estelle asked me. "No, remember Togepi was born yesterday so maybe she thinks fighting is a game, so when she evolves she might like something other then fighting." I said. "Still I have to give her a talk about this." Estelle said. "Let's worry about that later let's eat first." Yuri said. "Right food." I said as I made sandwiches for everyone. As we ate Yuri asked me a question. "Hey Oliver you told us Manectrics ability what's Chesnaught, Pyroar, and Doublade ability?" Yuri asked me. "Doublade's ability is No Guard meaning he has max accuracy and unless you lower it it's hard for him to miss. Chesnaught ability is Overgrow meaning when he's weak his Grass type moves power up. And Pyroar ability is Rivalry meaning that if she fights a female her power increase. But when she male her power decrease." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich. "So you mean Pyoar hasn't been using her full power?" Estelle asked me. "Yep we haven't faced any female to really get her fire going." I said.

We walk for a few more hours towards Ehmead Hill and during that time I had Rita practice battling with Solosis and let's just say that Karol screamed when Solosis used Astonish. During that time Estelle gave Togepi a stern talking to about fighting. Togpei cried when Estelle said she wouldn't get to fight again. After 10 minutes of crying Estelle gave in and told Togepi that if she listens to her than she can fight. That made Togepi happy. I also returned Manectric thinking he's done enough for one day.

An hour later we made it to Ehmead Hill. "So this is Ehmead Hill? Rita said looking around. "Yeah but." Kaol said looking around. "But what Karol?" I asked Karol. "It's weird the barrier's gone." Karol said. "You mean there was a barrier here?" Yuri said. "There was when I came before." Karol said. "Sort of a waste to have a barrier in a place with no people if you ask me." Yuri said. "I agree with Yuri." I said. "Are you sure aren't mistaken I'm pretty familiar with barrier locations, but here?" Rita said. "You just haven't heard about this one. Nan told me it was only put here recently." Karol said. "Who is Nan Karol?" Estelle asked Karol. ""Huh? She's um. You know she just a friend from my guild." Karol said leaving. "A "friend from my guild" intesting." I said making Karol turn away from me. "I-I'm gonna go see if I can find anything out!" Karol said going ahead and leaving Skiddo with us. "I think I'll have a look myself." Rita said as she walked away leaving Solosis with us. "All right never mind us guys I'm not gonna go look for them if they get lost." Yuri said. "Oh come on how could they get lost. And if they do Skiddo and Solosis can find go them not you." I said to Yuri. "Shall we Yuri Oliver." Estelle asked us. "Ok everyone wait here and Togepi hide in the bad." I said to the Pokemon. They gave us their Pokemon cries in yes before we left

We walk over to a fallen tower covered in rocks. "Hey hey no outsiders allowed!" A man said to Rita. "Let me through! I'm Rita Mordio of the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory." Rita said to the man. "Oh you're a mage from Aspio? Excuse me!" The man said to Rita as he let her pass. Rita started to look at the tower. "Oh, but you can't just do as you please! Let me go and ask the." The man said looking for someone. "Huh I could use some of her attitude." Yuri said. "I think You have Plenty already." Estelle said to Yuri. "She right and it looks like Rita's attitude is going to get us in trouble." I said. "Hey listen to this." Karol said as he appeared behind us. "It was like bam! A spear went thunk! Rocks started to fall from the sky! The blastia went bang! And he flew off into the sky like Whoosh!" Karol said. "Who did what how huh?" Yuri said to Karol. "Karol say it again and this time in english." I asked Karol.

"Someone riding a flying dragon. Threw a giant spear at the blastia! Then something on the dragon back roared and rock fell from the sky! And then just flew off!" Karol said to us. "A human riding a dragon? No way." Yuri said. "I've never heard of anything like that before." Estelle said. "That's what I thought too but a bunch of people saw it happen! They say it was a "dragon rider"." Karol said. "A dragon rider hmmm. Oliver have you ever heard of something like this?" Yuri asked me. "Hmmm, I do know about people riding dragon type Pokemon, but can't say what it is unless I see it." I said before Rita started to yell. "Hey what do you think you're doing let me go!" Rita yelled as we turned our heads to her. "There she goes again." Karol said as we saw Rita being held by two knights. "At this rate she'll get us all arrested." I said slapping my hand into my face. "Something is definitely strange with this blastia formula!" Rita said to the man. "There's nothing strange at all perhaps you are." The man said. "Just who do you think I am?" Rita said interrupting the man. "I'm well aware of who you are the famed genius mage correct? But surely there are some formulas that even you aren't familiar with!" The man said. "You can't use a weird formula like this think of the poor blastia!" Rita said resisting the knights. "H-hey! Stop gawking and help us catch her!" Another man said to some knights. "Fire hey fiiiire!" Karol screamed. That gave me an idea. "Pyroar come out and use **Incinerate** on a few bushes over there." I whispered to Pyroar as I let her out in the bushes near me. "Pyroar." Pyroar whispered lighting up a few bushes on fire. "Men there's a fire put it out." The leader of the knights said. A few of the knights walked up to us and then one turn to me and Yuri. "Wait a minute you two there's a warrant for you two." The knight said. "Well here we go again." I said as Yuri left to go save Rita. "it's now or never." Yuri said to Rita after he knocked out the knight holding her. "Argh you little wait. " The knight said to Yuri and Rita as they past him. "Ok Pyroar use **Hyper voice** on everyone." I said to Pyroar as everyone passed me. "PYROAR." Pyroar roared as her attack made everyone drop their weapons and covering their ears not watching us run. "I'm sorry." Estelle said as she ran. "Pyoar go get everyone else." I told Pyroar as I left. "Hey stop." The knights leader said to us as he lost site of us.

We all ran deep into the woods nearby and lost the knights. "Phew looks like we lost em" Yuri said to everyone who was out of breath. "*Huff* my ears they hurt if that was Pyroars power when her power was lowered I hate to hear her at full Power." Karol said. "Sorry Hyper voice is one of my loudest moves." I said rubbing the back of my head. "*Huff* *huff* Rita you should really think more before you act!" Estelle said to Rita. "*Huff* that barrier blastia was just so strange. I couldn't help myself." Rita said to Estelle. "Strange something fishy about it?" Yuri asked Rita. "I have a feeling that may be an understatement." Rita said. "Well thanks to our little show back there we can't find out anything more." I said to Rita. "He's right we have our hands full already so keep us out of it?" Yuri said to Rita. "It doesn't concern you regardless." Rita said turning away from us. "Yuri Loooowell! Oliver Fooorestt! Where have you two run off to now?" we heard Leblanc yelled as he walked passed us. "Really I though we have a day or two before we have to deal with them again." I said as me and Yuri lowered are heads. "Again that guy gives a new meaning to the word "workaholic"." Yuri said. "Lady Estelliiiise I say do come out of hiding!" Adecor said as he passed us. "You guys have a lot of problems! Just who are you anyway?" Rita asked us. "Umm well I'm-" Estelle said "Yuurri Olivvvver come out come out wherever you are!" Boccos said interrupting Estelle. "You can talk about that later let's move." Yuri said. "Yuri what about our Pokemon?" I asked him as we heard rustling in the bushes. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he jumped out of the bushes and landed on Karol. "Skiddo stop it." Karol said as Skiddo licked Karols face. "Pyroar." Pyroar said to Skiddo. Skiddo then got off Karol. "Never mind good work Pyroar return." I said returning Pyroar.

"So which way to Nor Harbor Karol?" I asked Karol. "Let's see as the crow flies." Karol said looking around. "This way." Karol said pointing the way forward. "Isn't this a beast trail can we really go through here?" Rita asked. "We'll go as far as we can go. At least I don't want to get captured again." Yuri said. "Agree let's just see where this goes?" I said. "We'll need to be on the lookout for monsters then." Estelle said. "Meh what are one or two monsters to the brave Captain Karol and his noble Skiddo." Yuri said as Pawniard got close to him. "Y-yeah that's right we got this!" Karol said nervously. "Skiddo" Skiddo said acting just like Karol. "Though if the barrier were up we wouldn't have to worry about monsters at all." Karol said. "Well it isn't so let's just deal with the monsters." I said to Karol. "I can't stand it why does some idiot have to go around breaking blastia and making our lives difficult?" Rita said. "Life's always difficult, but when people and Pokemon work together they can make it a little easier than a rock can." I said. "Bastia is not a rock." Rita said to me. "Whatever Rita let's move." I said walking away. Rita just humphed and followed me. "I worry about those two some time." Estelle said to Yuri. "I'm sure they'll work it out let's go." Yuri said as they started to follow me.

"I didn't know flowers like this grew in the mountains!" Rita said looking at some odd flowers "Rita don't touch it!" Estelle said to Rita before she could touch the flowers. "Why what's the problem?" I asked Estelle as I walked to the flowers. "Inhaling billybally leaf pollen can lead to vertigo and strong feeling of exhaustion." Estelle said. "Oh ok." I said backing away from the flowers. Rita just looked at Karol and walked behind him. Rita then pushed Karol into the flowers. "Hey what're you." Karol said as he got a face full of pollen. "Whoops sorry!" Rita said as Karol froze. "Karol are you okay?" Estelle asked Karol she cased healing spells. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked Rita "You're interested in healing artes?" Yuri asked Rita. "Nope." Rita said. "Solosis solo solo sis." Solosis said to Rita. "Solosis said that was bad." I said to Rita. "Oh what do you two know." Rita said walking away. "It's no use healing artes don't work on this." Estelle said. "So now what?" I asked Estelle. "We'll just have to wait until he recovers naturally." Estelle said. "How long will that take?" Yuri asked Estelle. "Karol be strong!" Estelle said to Karol. "Skiddo." Skiddo said rubbing his head in Karol's chest. "It will be ok Skiddo." I said petting Skiddo's horns.

We waited for 5 minutes until the pollen effect wore off. "Ugh Rita you're terrible." Karol said still under the effect of the pollen. "I said I was sorry." Rita said to Karol. "If you're all right then let's go." Yuri said. Karol started to move, but I could see he wasn't fully healed yet. "Karol why don't you ride Skiddo for a bit so you can get you strength back." I said. "No no I'm good." Karol said trying to act tuff. "Karol there's nothing wrong with relying on your Pokemons." I said as Skiddo got down. "Skiddo." Skiddo said to Karol asking him to get on his back. "See even Skiddo thinks you should ride him just trust us." I said to Karol. Karol then looked at me then Skiddo. "Ok I'll ride Skiddo for a bit." Karol said getting on Skiddo's back. "Skiddo." Skiddo said happy that Karol was on his back. "Ok everyone, let's be careful to stay away from the billybally leaf from now on Okay?" Estelle said. "Agreed let's move and avoid the flowers." I said as we started to walk.

After Karol gain some of his strength he told Rita about the tower we saw earlier. "Hey Oliver did a Pokemon destroy that blastia?" Rita asked me. "Can't say." I said to Rita. "So that's a yes." Rita said to me crossing her arms. "No that's not what I meant. You see even back home we have Pokemon that causes trouble. For an example we have this Pokemon called Gulpin this Pokemon can eat anything and it's stomach makes up most of its body. This leads to them eating all the food they can get their hands so cities close to a Gulpin nest have to hide their food and have a plan for when they come to town." I said talking about Gulpin. "Is that true?" Rita said. "Here I can prove it Estelle look up Gulpin on the Pokedex." I asked Estelle. "Ok Gulpin." Estelle said looking for it.

**Gulpin**

**The Stomach Pokemon**

**Poison**

**Virtually all of Gulpin's body is its stomach as a result, it can swallow something its own size. This Pokemon's stomach contains a special fluid that digests anything.**

"It does sound like a pest." Yuri said. "Yeah and there's this Pokemon called Bewear. This Pokemon loves to hug everyone and everything." I said. "Oh that's sounds nice?" Estelle said. "But it so strong that it's hug can snap you in two." I said making Estelle confused. "You can't be telling the truth a Pokemon that loves to hug, but will hurt anyone it hugs. Rita said as Estelle looked Bewear up.

**Bewear**

**The Strong arm Pokemon**

**Normal / Fighting**

**This Pokemon has the habit of hugging it's companions. Many trainers have left this world after their spines were squashed.**

"How can a cute Pokemon like this be so dangerous." Estelle said looking at it. "Ok, but how does telling us about this Pokemon helping your case?" Rita asked me. "The point is that Pokemon just do what they do like my Moms Slaking." I said. "Slaking?" Estelle said as she started to look it up.

**Slaking**

**The Lazy Pokemon**

**Normal**

**Slaking spends all day lying down and loling about. It eats grass growing within its reach. If it eats all the grass it can reach, this Pokemon reluctantly moves to another spot.**

"Your mother has one of these?" Karol asked looking at Slaking picture. "Yeap Slaking maybe a pain sometimes, but mom wouldn't trade him for anything." I said remembering Slaking. "Why not I probably get rid of it?" Rita said. "Because Slaking is a kind Pokemon even though he's a pain. He always took care of me when I was a baby." I said. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked me. "You see my moms a Pokemon breeder meaning she takes care of Pokemon eggs and with Dad out for long periods of time Mom left me with Slaking knowing I would be safe. Mom said I would try and crawl away from her to explore if she took her eyes off me for a second so, she left me with Slaking when she had to work and everytime I would go exploring Slaking would pick me up and put me close to him." I said. "Wow you must have been trouble from the first day." Karol said as we all started to laugh. "Yeah, but when I got older I would play around Slaking like painting him, throwing water balloons at him, or just climbing all over him and he never got mad at me he just sate their with a smile on his face." I said. "Really Slaking never got mad at you?" Estelle asked me. "Nope he cares about all of us me and the young Pokemon. I know because he saved me a few times." I said. "This saved you?" Yuri said pointing at Slakings picture. "Yes you see Slaking would hang out in the field where all the young Pokemon would play and some time when mom let me I would play with them. One day we were playing ball when the ball got away from us and hit a tree. I went to go get when a Beedrill came out of the tree." I said before Estelle started to look for Beedrill in the Pokedex. "Beedrill?" Estelle said.

**Beedrill**

**The Poison Bee Pokemon**

**Bug / Poison**

**It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly.**

"Sounds scary." Karol said. "It was I was so scared I couldn't move but then I heard Slaking roar and he jumped right in front of me. The next thing I knew Slaking punched that Beedrill away and picked me up walking back to his spot. You see even though Slaking cared about us he was still lazy and hardly move that's just what Slakings do." I said to Rita. "So Pokemon just follow their instincts." Rita said looking at our Pokemon. "Yeah if anything the real problem is the person who in charge of the Pokemon, not the Pokemon itself." I said to Rita. "Ok." Rita said walking away. "Hey Oliver is the reason you call your Pokemon you family is because you were raised with Pokemon?" Karol asked me. "Yeah to me every Pokemon that my mom took care of was my brother or sister." I said to Karol. "Must have been fun growing up with all those Pokemon." Estelle asked me. "It was, but it was never fun when my Mom's Camerupt got mad at us." I said as I sweated a bit. "Camerupt?" Estelle said looking Camerupt up.

**Camerupt**

**The Eruption Pokemon**

**Fire / Ground**

**If angered the humps on its back erupt in a shower of molten lava. It lives in the craters of volcanoes.**

"Yeah Camerupt was my Mom's partner and like me my mom could Mega evolve Camerupt just like I could with Manectric. But Camerupt was just like Pyroar in personality so you can imagine the fun we had when we played with the eggs." I said. "Oh yeah I can imagine." Karol said remembering yesterday when he meet Pyroar. "Yeah, but Camerupt was also kind on cold nights mom dad and me would lay right next to her and I would listen to mom and dad telling me stories and Camerupt would always help mom with work or play with the little ones it was like having a second mom." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Say Oliver I got to ask but why did you leave home if you had a happy life there?" Estelle asked me. "I may have had a happy childhood, but when the time came I was ready to see the world and find my place in it. My mom and all her Pokemon were sad to see me go after all I was their kid just as I was my mom's but they know this is what I wanted to do since the day I could crawl. They let me go with smiles and I waved back telling them thanks for everything." I said remembering that day with a tear in my eye. "Do you think I'll find my place in the world?" Estelle asked me. "Estelle you been outside for two days finding yourself takes time. You just have to be patient you'll find it one day." I said to Estelle. "Hey you guys coming?" Rita said as walked farther away. "Hey Rita wait for us." Estelle said chasing after Rita. "Come on guys let's go before they leave us behind." I said chasing after the girls. "Pawniard." Pawniard said to Yuri. "Ok let's go Pawniard." Yuri said as they followed me. " Hey what for us let's move Skiddo." Karol said grabbing Skiddo's horn. "Skiddo." Skiddo said following behind us.

We walked for some time until we ended up in front of a rock wall but something was bothering Rita said this was beast trail so where are the monsters? But then we heard a giant roar. "Wh-what's that?" Karol asked. I looked around and saw a giant monster at the top of the rock wall. "I think I know what it is?" I said pointing at the monster. "Gyaaah!" Karol screamed. "Skiddo!" Skiddo screamed. We all looked up to see the monster. "Th- that's one of the monsters that attacked Halure!" Karol said still scared. "A survivor huh?" Yuri said. "If we leave it here it'll surely go back and try to attack Halure again." Rita said. "But Halure has the barrier protecting it now." Karol said. "Even so how are the people of Halure supposed to sleep at night with beasts like this crawling around just outside the barrier?" Yuri said as I looked around. "Ah guys I think we have a bigger problem." I said to them. "And that problem would be?" Rita asked. "That monster has friends." I said as lots of smaller versions of that monster popped out of the bushes surrounding us. "Those are younger versions of that monster." Karol said. "Great more of them." Rita said as we drew our weapons. Karol with his new double sided axe and Estelle with a new shield and round mace The big monster roar and the little ones attacked.

"Togepi use **Metronome**." Estelle said as she blocked one of the monsters attack. "Togepi." Togepi said as she started to wave her arms. "Estelle wait!" I said dodging one of the monsters. "Togepi." Togepi said as she raised her hands. Only for her to all asleep. "Togepi what's wrong?" Estelle said as she stabs one of the monsters. "I told you Metronome picks a random move and this time it was Rest." I said as I smashed my maces into one of the monsters. "So Togepi is asleep." Rita said as she and Solosis fired a fire and psychic ords at one of the monsters. "Looks like it Pawniard use **Aerial Ace**." Yuri said as he and Pawniard sliced of the heads off two of the monsters. "There's too many of these little ones." Karol said he and Skiddo doged a few of the monsters attack. "Karol got anything info on these things?" I asked as I hite one of monsters with my mace and stabbing it with the end of the other mace. "Only thing I remember about these things are they hate the cold. Skiddo use **Vine Whip**." Karol said as Skiddo two vines came out and wrap around one of the monsters allowing Karol to cut it in half. "If they hate the cold then I have an idea."

"What is it Oliver." Yuri asked me as he killed another one. "Guys give me some room it's time you meet my fifth Pokemon." I said to them. "Ok Oliver you heard him everyone push them back." Yuri said as they all started to push the monsters back. I pulled out one of my Pokeballs.

"Ok I know you sad, but I need your strength so please help us I know you can save us." I said to my Pokeball. My Pokeball just shook. "I'll take that as a yes come on out Aurorus." I said letting Aurorus out. "AURORUS." Aurorus said with a commanding voice. After she said that everyone and the monsters stopped and stare at Aurorus. "What is that." Rita said. "It's beautiful." Estelle said looking at Aurorus. "Aurorus use **Ice beam** on all of them." I said to Aurorus. "Aurorus." Aurorus said as her finds became light blue and a steam of cold energy shot out of her mouth. One after another the little monsters were frozen solid. "Whoa it took out all of the little ones with one attack." Karol said impressed by Aurorus power. "Skiddo." Skiddo said who was just as impressed as Karol. "Thanks now Aurorus use **Psychic**." I said to Aurorus. "Aurorus." Aurorus said as her finds became light pink. All the monsters she froze suddenly became out line with a pink line and went flying into the air. "What the?" Rita said as she watched the monsters go up. "Everyone get close to Aurorus now!" I said as everyone move to Aurorus. We watch as all the monster shattered when they hit the ground. "Arouse made that look easy." Yuri said looking at the broken monsters. "Pawniard." Pawniard said agreeing with Yuri.

The big monster was not as impressed like everyone else. The monster roared as he jumped down from the rock wall to attack Aurorus. "Stay away from her." I said hitting the side of the monster's head knocking it away from Aurorus. "Come on, let's finish this Pawniard use **Metal Claw**." Yrui said as he and Pawniard started to slash into the monsters sides. "Solosis use **Signal Beam** on the head from above." Rita said as she started to case a spell. As Solosis fired the beam from above as Rita case a spell that shot stones out of the ground dealing a lot of damage to the monster. "Ok Skiddo use **Rollout**." Karol said as he smacked Skiddo with the flat side of weapon making Skiddo faster. Thanks to that speed skiddo was able to knock the monster back. "Nice work Karol and Skiddo." Yuri said giving them a thumbs up. "Pawniard." Pawniard said complementing Karol and Skiddo. But even with all of those attacks the monster still go up and charged at me and Aurorus. I dodge the attack and used the sharp end of my mace to stab one of its eyes out. "Aurorus use **Earth Power**." I said as I jump over it's head and stabbed its other eye. "Aurorus." Aurorus said as her finds turned orange and the ground below the monster erupted with energy. The monster went up and then came back down in front of the rock wall but the shock from that attack opened the wounds from everyone's attacks. Even though it was bleeding like crazy it still wanted to kill Aurorus. "Ok everyone hit the dirt and Aurorus finish this monster with **Hyper Beam**.." I said as we all hit the dirt. "AURORUS." Aurorus roared as her finds turned back to light blue. With that a giant light blue burst out of Aurorus mouth. The force of the attack enough to send the monster into the rock wall breaking it. When Aurorus finished her attack then monster fell to the ground dead followed by a bunch of rock burying the monster.

"I thinks its dead?" Estelle said as Togepi woke up. "Togepi?" Togepi said looking around at all the dead monsters. "Well looks who's awake." Yuri said. "Togepi are you ok?" Estelle asked Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said like nothing happened. "Togepi is find Rest is a move that puts you to sleep, but it completely heals the one who used it." I said as I started to pet Aurorus as her find returned to their normal color of light yellow on the inside and light blue on the outside. "So Togepi was just taking a nap?" Karol asked me. "Pretty much." I said to Karol. "Ok now that Togepi is awake can you tell us who this is?" Rita said pointing her arms at Aurorus. "Everyone this is my daughter Aurorus." I said to everyone. "Aurorus?" Estelle said pulling out the pokedex.

**Aurorus**

**The Tundra Pokemon**

**Ice / Rock**

**Using its diamond-shaped crystals, it can instantly create a wall of ice to block an opponent's attack.**

"Sounds cold." Karol said. "Wait did you say your daughter?" Rita asked me. "Yeap like Estelle I raised Aurorus since she was an egg." I said as Aurorus sat down. "So you raised her?" Estelle said as she started to touch one of Aurorus crystals. "Estelle wait." I said trying to stop her. But I was two late she touched Aurorus crystal. "Ow so cold." Estelle said as she fell back. "Togepi." Togepi said as she fell out of the bag. "Estelle you ok?" Yuri asked helping her up. "I'm fine Yuri just surprise that all." Estelle said as Togepi got up and walked to Aurorus tail.

"Sorry Estelle I forgot to tell you the reason Aurorus is called the Tundra Pokemon." I said rubbing the back of my head. "You see Aurorus body can make temps as low as -240 degree." I said. "Why would she need to do that?" Rita asked. "Aurorus species can't handle warm temps for long so they lower the temperature around them in order to survive." I said. "But the only places with temperatures like that are so cold that nothing could live there." Estelle said.

"Your right these days there's no place for Aurorus to live." I said. "What do you mean "these days"?" Karol asked me. "You see Aurorus is an extinct Pokemon." I said. "Extinct?" Rita said surprised. "Yep Aurorus kind lived during the ice age, but when the world got warmer they just couldn't handle it and they all died off." I said. "If that's true then how do you have one?" Yuri asked me.

"You see we have the technology to bring back Pokemon like Aurorus." I said. "You can revive the dead?" Karol said. "No Karol I don't know how it works but from what I gathered it like making a copy from a fossil." I said to Karol. "So is that why she looks sad because her kind is gone?" Estelle asked as we turned to Aurorus who had a sad look on her face. "Ah no that's not the reason she's sad." I said petting Aurorus head. "Then why?" Estelle asked me. "You see I told you my mom's a Pokemon breeder. Well you see Aurorus was a restored Pokemon egg and they gave it to my mom. But me and my friends were passing through and my mom decided to give the egg to us." I said before Rita interrupted me. "That doesn't explain how she's sad." Rita said, placing her hand on her hips. "I'm getting there. You see after she was born she loved both me and one of my friends so much so that she would try and show off trying to impress us. Thanks to that she became my strongest Pokemon, but me and one of my friends had a fight and she left us a couple months ago. Thanks to her leaving Aurorus became sad and she lost her spark and now she doesn't like leaving her pokedall." I said. "Togepi." Togepi said as we all turned our heads to see Togepi playing with Aurorus tail. "Togepi don't do that." Estelle said to Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said as she holding on to Aurorus tail as Aurorus moved it close to her face. "Aurorus?" Aurorus said looking at Togepi. Togepi just let go of Aurorus tail and landed on Aurorus head. "Togepi." Togepi said having a blast playing with Aurorus.

"Aurorus aur aur orus." Aurorus said as she got up with Togepi still on her head. "Togepi." Togepi said as Aurorus started to move. "Togepi get down." Estelle said as she went after them. "I think Aurorus like Togepi." I said watching Estelle trying to get Togepi down. "What makes you think that?" Yuri asked me. "Nowadays Aurorus just lays around whenever she's out of her Pokeball so seeing her move of her own free will is nice." I said. "Come on, let's go before they get to far away from us." Yuri said as we started to walk.

"Hey Oliver you said Aurorus is your strongest Pokemon." Karol said. "Yep." I said. "May I ask how?" Karol asked me. "You see Aurorus ability is Refrigerate that ability turns all Normal type attack into an Ice type attack and inrecess the power of that Normal attack." I said. "So is that why Aurorus Hyper Beam looked different than the Hyper Beam Togepi did yesterday?" Yuri said. "Yep Hyper beam is one of the strongest Normal type attacks and thanks to Refrigerate it's even stronger." I said. "Thank cool." Karol said. "Togepi come down pease you could get hurt if you fall." Estelle said as she tried to climb Aurorus. "Estelle relax if Togepi falls Aurorus will use Psychic and catch her." I said to Estelle. "I'll still feel safe if she was in my bag." Estelle said right before she slid down. We all watch Estelle try and climb Aurorus for a few minutes until we found a cliff facing the sea.

We just stopped taking in the view. "It's beautiful." Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said amazed at the site before her. "Aurorus." Aurorus said using Psychic to get Estelle and Togepi off her and placing Togepi in Estelle arms. After Estelle touch the ground she and Togepi ran to the edge of the cliff. "This is." Rita said looking at the sea. "Solosis." Solosis said finishing Rita sentence. "Look Yuri Oliver it's the ocean." Estelle said. "I can see that the wind feels great." Yuri said. "Pawniard." Pawniard said closing his eyes, feeling the wind. "This place reminds me of the cliff were you where hatch." I said petting the side of Aurorus. "Aurorus." Aurorus said remembering that day. "I've seen pictures in books before but I've never seen it up close like this." Estelle said looking at the ocean. "Togepi." Togepi said still amazed but the site of the ocean. "Well people don't usually travel outside the barriers." Yuri said. "But we have only just started to see this word. Who knows what out there." I said placing my hands on Estelle and Yuri shoulders. "Your right if we going we can see all sorts of things like the jungle or the City of Waterfalls." Yuri said. "City of Waterfalls I would like to see that." I said. "There are so many more things we could learn if only our journey would continue." Estelle said sounding sad. "Estelle the journeys over when you want it to so don't let others tell you it's over." I said to Estelle "I guess it's true I really was living in a small world." Yuri said. "That's a rare moment of sincerity coming from you." Rita said to Yuri. "It's your first time seeing it too right?" Karol said to Rita. "Skiddo." Skiddo said agreeing with Karol. "Well yes but." Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis said giving the same answer as Rita. "Oliver was right you did have a sad and lonely life. Tied to your research like that." Karol said as Skiddo and Solosis started to hug Rita. "Having all three of you pity me makes me want to jump off this cliff." Rita said pushing Skiddo and Solosis away. "Please don't." I said to Rita. "This water has traversed the world's oceans and has seen all there is to see. The ocean binds the lands of our world together." Estelle said as she and Togepi just closed their eyes and just feel the ocean breeze. "Here she goes again it's really just one big puddle you know." Rita said. "Your ruining the moment." I said to Rita. "Olivers right you were pretty moved back there for just a puddle." Karol said. Rita then raised her hands. "Ok knock it off guy's let's just enjoy the view." I said as Rita lowered her hand.

"So this is the world as he sees it." Yuri said. "Who Yuri." I asked Yuri turning to him. "Yuri?" Estelle asked Yuri turning her head towards him. "Flynn must have stood on this spot earlier and looked out at this same scene." Yuri said. "I doubt that after all we took the scenic route." I said looking out at the sea. "True but his duties do take him to many different places." Estelle said to Yuri placing Togepi down. "Always telling me to catch up with him easy for him to say." Yuri said. "Hey I know one thing that Flynn probably doesn't that you do." I said. "And what's that?" Yuri asked me. "You have a bond with a Pokemon and you have me to teach you how to become strong with your Pokemon." I said to Yuri. "Pawniard." Pawniard said nodding his head. "Yeah your right I got Pawniard so he'll have to catch up with me when it comes to Pokemon." Yuri said as he patted Pawiardes head. "So Karol witch way to Nor Harbor?" I asked Karol. "Nor Harbor is just a couple days passed Ehmead Hill. We'll catch up to him in no time." Karol said. "Ok then let's go we and I will teach all four of you have to be a Pokemon Trainer." I said. "Pokemon Trainer?" Estelle asked me. "That's what we called people who fights along with Pokemon." I said. "Cool." Karol said. "Thanks and Karol what's the best and safest way we can go from here." I asked Karol. "The best way I think we can take is to travel by the coast until we reach Nor Harbor?" Karol said. "Ok then let's start walking everyone we have a lot of walking to do." I said leading the way. "Yeah this is going to be a long trip." Karol said following me. "Great more walking." Rita said. "Come on Rita, it's not that bad." Estelle said to Rita as they started to walk. "This is going to be a long walk." Yuri said as he followed us. "Aurorus came on let's go." I said to Aurorus. "Aurorus." Aurorus said as she used Psychic to pick up Togepi and Solosis and place them on her head. "Togepi." "Solosis." They both said having fun on Aurorus head. "Skiddo." Skiddo said to Pawniard letting Pawniard ride him. "Pawniard pawn pawniard." Pawniard said to Aurorus before he and Skiddo started to run to the sea. "Aurorus." Arurorus said to Togepi and Solosis before she started to run after them.

Down the hill the ground started to shake. "What's that?" Karol said as we turned to see all of are Pokemon running towards us. "Everyone get out of the way." I said as we all moved to the rock side of the path. After the past us Estelle got worried. "Togepi wait for me." Estelle said chasing after them. "Skiddo stop." Karol said following Estelle. "Pawnirad what did you do?" Yuri said as he went after them. "Not more running." Rita said. "Come on Rita." I said dragging Rita as we followed them. It's been too long since Aurorus act like this, it's nice to see she starting to act like her normal self again. I looked out at the sea and remember the day she was hatch.

**Oliver P.O.V. 7 years ago**

"Amura stop please guys help me." I said to my friends as I missed Amura again. "No you got this Oliver." My male friend said as he just start there watching us with his Kirlia. "Hugo help us." My female friend said diving only to miss and hit the dirt. "Ava are you ok." I asked Ava. "Amura." Amura giggled at us. "You are just trouble aren't you?" Ava asked Amura. "Just hold still." I said as I finally got her. "Got you." I said as Ava got up. "Me too." Ava said as she jumped onto Aruma back. "Amura." Amura said as she started to run with us still on her. "Hugo help us." I screamed as me and Ava hold one for dear life. "Ok Kirlia use **Confusion** and hold Amura down. " Hugo said as Kiril eyes glowed and a blue light outline around Amura stopping her. "Thank you Hugo." I said as me and Ava let Amura go at the same Electrike and Houndour came to us. "And where you two we need help." Ava said to them. "Alright Ava calm down it's over." I said to Ava. "Ok." Ava said crossing her arms. "Amura I know everything is amazing but you need to lesion to me." I told Amura. "Yeah don't do running around like that again young lady." Ava said to Amura. "Amura." Amura said as she jumped on both of us given us a cold cuddle. "Amura stop that's cold." Ava said giggling. "Relax Ava this is nice." I said giggling having fun. "Your mom will love this." Hugo said recording us. "You won't show that to anyone." Ava said to Hugo. The rest of the day was us play with Amura.

**Oliver P.O.V. present day**

Ava, Hugo, I hope you guys are all right I know I am. I thought as I watch Estelle,Yuri and Karol chase after there Pokemon. "Oliver if your going to stop please let me go?" Rita said to me. "Sorry Rita I was just lost in thought, but we still have to catch them so come on." I said laughing pull Rita again. "OLIVER LET ME GO!" Rita said I picked up speed. "Not until we get there." I said to Rita with a smile on my face. Today was a good day even if we are running for most of it.

**One last thing the next chapter looks like it could take some time and I have a few test coming up so please be patient and I will Post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just let you all know I have a few test coming up and Pokemon Sword and Shield coming out soon I don't know when I will post the next chapter so please be patient and I will post the next chapter when I can.**

**Chapter 6**

**A Rainy Day**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We walked for two days and during that time Aurorus thought about teaching Togepi a new move so Togepi would have to rely on Metronome. Aurorus tied to teach her Psychic but Togepi was having a hard time. Togepi was able to gather the psychic energy but was never able to lift anything. This made Togepi sad. "Hey it's ok Togepi it took Aurorus time before she cloud use Psychic." I said patting head. "Aurorus aur orus." Aurorus said to Togepi. "Ok everyone let's hit the road we should reach Nor Harbor in an hour." Karol said. "Ok Aurorus return." I said returning Aurorus to her Pokeball. "You to Togepi come here." Estelle said as she picked her up and placing Togepi in her bag.

We walked for about half an hour until we got some odd rain. "What the?" I said looking at the rain. "What's the deal, it just rain?" Rita said. "I know it's rain, but something off about it." I said looking at it. "I'm sure it's nothing let's go." Yuri said as everyone but the Pokemon started to walk. "You all think this rain is odd to right." I asked the Pokemon. "Pawniard." "Skiddo." "Solosis." they all as agreeing with me as we looked at the rain. "Hey guys come on!" Yuri said to us. "We're coming Yuri we're coming." I said as me and the Pokemon walked into the "odd" rain.

After a bit we entered Nor Harbor, but this city felt gloomy and cold more so than any other city I have been to. "I don't know what it is, but I don't like places." I said hugging myself. Since no one was around we took the Pokemon with us instead of leaving them outside. "Maybe your just cold. Let's find an inn before we all get a cold." Karol said as everyone but Estelle started to move. "Estelle what is it?" Yuri asked Estelle. "Oh I-i just thought a harbor town would be more lively than this." Estelle said. "Yeah this isn't exactly how I imagined it either." Yuri said agreeing with Estelle. "But it feels like the kind of place that core thief you're looking for would hang out." Rita said. "Wrong harbor." I said to Rita. "Yeah Dedecchi was heading to Torim Harbor." Yuri said. "I'm sure the two are pretty similar." Rita said. "No way it's only Nor Harbor that's scummy like this." Karol said. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked Karol. "Nor Harbor is… It's all because of the empire." Karol said. "Why am I not surprised by that." I said. "I told you what would happen to that little brat if you didn't have our money!" I heard a man say to a man on the ground. "Please sir not that please give me back my son!" The Father said begging. "With this awful weather the last few months we haven't been able to launch the boats. Surely you realize sir we can't hope to pay our taxes like this." The Father said as he and his wife were on the ground grooving at the man in the suit feet. "You better hurry up and capture that Rhybgaro beast then shouldn't you?" The thug said to the Father. "That's right if you sell his horn you'll never have to worry about taxes again. How many times do we have to tell you?" The guy in the suit said. "Let see if this help motivate you." The thug said raising his sword. But just then Chesnaught's Pokeball suddenly open.

"Chesnaught?" I said looking at Chesnaught's Pokeball. The next thing I knew Chesnaught appear in front of the parents. "CHESNAUGHT." Chesnaught roared at the guy in the suit and the thug. "What the?" They said as they backed up. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said using Hammer Arm on the thug. The thug was out in one attack. "AWWWW!" The man in the suit said as he ran away screaming. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said picking up the unconscious thug and throwing him at the main in the suit. "Oh." The man in the suit said as he was hit with the unconscious thug knocking them both out. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught roared in victory. "Are those the sort of scum you were talking about Karol?" Yuri asked Karol as we watch Chesnaught. "Yeah the empire's influence is really strong here." Karol said. "You think." I said to Karol. "I heard things got even worse with the new magistrate. He's some Imperial big shot who does whatever he wants." Karol said. "Which means there's no one to complain to if his henchmen act like that." Rita said. "You know the more I learn about the empire the worst my opinion on them gets." I said. "But how can that be?" Estelle asked. "Are you really asking that. After what you have seen all the stuff the Empire as cause you still think that the people in power cares about anyone other than themselves?" I asked Estelle. "I-I don't know?" Estelle said looking down. "Come on, let's go get Chesnaught." I said as we walked over to Chesnaught but Estelle stayed quiet.

"Please don't hurt us please." the Mother said to Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said trying to help them up. "Don't worry dear got us." The Father said trying to get up only to collapse again. "Don't worry Chesnaught won't hurt you." I said to Father. "Here let me take care of your wounds." Estelle said snapping out of her mood. Estelle cast a heal spell on the Father. "But I can't afford this treatment." The Mother said. "Don't you have something else to say?" Yuri said. "Huh?" The Mother said. "Jeez you guys been robbed of your manners along with your money?" Yuri said. "Yuri be nice." I said to Yuri. the Mother then got off the ground. "I-I'm sorry thank you most kindly." the Mother said. "No problem after all Chesnaught likes you." I said helping the Father up. "How can a monster be in the barrier?" The Father asked. "This isn't a monster it's a Pokemon." I said. "Pokemon?" the Father said looking at Chesnaught. "Can I asked for your names." I asked the Parents. "My names Teagle and my wife's name Kellas." Teagle said. "Here me and Chesnaught will take you home Yuri you take everyone to the inn." I said as I just noticed Yuri was gone. "Yuri?" Karol said. "Pawniard go find Yuri Karol you take every one to the inn." I said leading Teagle and Kellas home. But where did Yuri go.

**NO P.O.V.**

While Oliver was talking to the parents home, Yuri saw a few odd people running down an alleyway. The odd people turned out to be three assassins that was following them. The three. Yuri tried to hold off the three of them but he couldn't hold them off for long. But then a young man with short blond hair in a knights armor suddenly came out and blocked two of the assassins attacks. "Yuri are you all right?" The man asked Yuri. "Flynn what are you? Hey that's my line!" Yuri said to the man. "I've been looking all over for you." Flynn said to Yuri. "That one was mine too." Yuri said attacking one of the assassins. With that Yuri and Flynn took out the three assassins in less than a minute.

"Heh that was about to get ugly." Yuri said looking at defeated assassins. "All right." Flynn said before he started to attack Yuri. "Who hold on what are you doing?" Yuri said blocking Flynns attack. "Yuri I'm happy to see you're finally seeing the world outside the barrier." Flynn said as he attacked more. "So be a little more happy then and stop pointing that thing at me." Yuri said blocking more of Flynns attacks. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he used Aerial Ace to get in between Yuri and Flynn striking Flynn in the chest. "What the?" Flynn said as Pawniard started to use Metal Claw. Pawniard went on an attack franzy making Flynn go on the defencive. "Is this one of those Pokemon?" Flynn said as Pawniard disappeared again. "Where did he go." Flynn said as he looked around for Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he attacked form the side knocking Flynn against one of the walls. "Pawniard that's enough." Yuri said to Pawniard who stopped attacking Flynn and walking to Yuri's side. "Yuri what's going on?" Flynn asked Yuri confused at the site in front of him. "Pawniard this is my friend Flynn. Flynn this is my Pokemon partner Pawniard." Yuri said Introducing them to each other. "Yuri why did Pawniard attack me?" Fylnn asked. "Pawniard pawn pawn iard." Pawniard said pioning at Flynn than Yuri. "I think he attack you because you attack me. Which brings me to this question why did you attack me?" Yuri said to Flynn. "Because I saw this." Flynn said pointing at a wanted poster of Yuri and Oliver on the wall.

"Hey it's up to 10000 gald nice. I wonder what Oliver will think." Yuri said. "I didn't think when you quit the knights that you'd take up a life of crime." Flynn said putting his sword away. "A lot of things have happened Flynn it not that simple, right Pawniard?" Yuri said turning away from Flynn. "Pawniard." Pawniard said agreeing with Yuri. "Simple or not a crime is a crime." Flynn said. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he growled at Flynn. "Hew what is it?" Fylnn said backing up. "Pawniard doesn't like you." Yuri said as Pawniard keeped growling at Flynn. "Yuri where are you Pawniard can you hear me." Estelle said looking for Yuri and Pawniard. "Togepi." Togepi said looking for them as well. They turned the corner to find Yuri, Pawniard, and Flynn, "Perfect timing." Yuri said to Estelle. "Pawniard." Pawniard said saiding the same thing as Yuri. "Flynn?" Estelle said as she went to inspect Flynn. "Togepi?" Togepi said wondering who this guy was. "Huh?" Fylnn said wondering what Estelle was doing and what was that thing in Estelles bag. "Oh Flynn are you alright have you been hurt." Estelle said as she inspect him a bit more. "I-I'm fine um Lady Estellise?" Flynn said unsure on what's Estelle doing to him. As Estelle inspact Flynn Yuri and Pawniard started to walk away. "Oh I'm sorry I was just so happy to see you I." Estelle said. "Togepi?" Looking at Flynn. "And who is this?" Flynn asked Estelle. "This is Togepi say high Togepi." Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said greeting Flynn. "Please this way." Flynn said as he pulled them away. "What? Ah but. Flynn there's something I need to tell you!" Estelle said as she was being dragged along. "Pawniard?" Pawniard said looking at Yuri. Yuri just looked at Pawniard be for they walk after them

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After I walked Teagle and Kellas home they told me about what happen. How their son was taken because they could pay their taxes. How could the magistrate take their kid for being behind in their taxes. To say Chesnaught was mad would be an understatement I had put Chesnaught back in his Pokeball before he started to raid the magistrate home. And even though he was still in his pokeball I could still feel his rage. "You really want to help that family don't you." I said remembering the few times Chesnaught got really angry. "Don't worry Chesnaught we will save their son." I said to Chesnaught's pokeball. I walked until I found Yuri, Pawnirad, Karol, Skiddo, Rita and Solosis sanding in front of a boor.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them. "Oh Yuri found Flynn." Karol said. "Great that's one more thing to cross off the list of things to do." I said to them. "Yeah but it sounds like they're going to talk for awhile." Rita said. "Oh so I will have to save the introductions with Flynn for later." I said. "Looks like it." Karol said. "So what should we do Oliver while we wait." Yuri asked me. "Well I'm going to see the magistrate home if you want you can come with me." I said to Yuri. "Sounds good to me." Yuri said. "Karol, Rita you two and the Pokemon say here while we go inspect the magistrate home." I said to Karol and Rita. "Whatever?" Rita said no caring. "Ok leave it to us." Karol said as Yuri and me left towards the magistrate home.

When we got to the magistrate home we noticed it was surrounded by guards and a thick wall. "Doesn't look like we can't just walk are way in?" I said to Yuri. "So you want to charge in?" Yuri asked me. "No we all ready have a long list of crimes I rather avoid adding to it." I said as I notice a small girl wearing a Pirate outfit walking to the magistrate home. "This can't be good?" I said as I watch the girl get grabbed by one of the thugs. "Blimey!" The girl said. "What the hell is a brat like you doing trying to get in here?" The thug said. "Aw don't throw a hissy fit have a bite of this and calm down." The girl said pointing a fruit kabob at the thug face. "Get that outta my face this isn't the kind of place for kids." The thug said to the girl. The thug the tossed the girl. "Whoa I got you." I said catching the girl. "Oliver you guys good." Yuri asked us. "I'm ok and I think she is to?" I said to Yuri. "That sure is a rough way to treat a child." Yuri said to the thugs. "Yeah didn't anyone teach you how to talk to a lady." I said putting the girl down. "Who the hell are you two? Are one of you that brat's daddy or something?" One of the thugs said. "Seriously do we look like the parent of a kid this big?" Yuri said to the thugs. "I guess having a brain isn't a job requirement in this town?" I said. "Time to try again!" The girl said running at the thugs. Only for one of the thugs to point his sword at the girl. "Whoops!" The girl said looking at the sword. "Hey hey do you really think it's okay to point a weapon at an unarmed child?" Yuri said to the thug. "I'm just teaching the brat a lesson about the consequences of breaking adult rules." The thug said. "If you want a fight then fight us." I said drawing my weapon. "Hayh!" The girl yelled as she threw a smoke bomb. ""Wh-wha?" Yuri said. "A smoke bomb?" I said looking for the girl.

"Wh-what are you doing?" One of the thugs said as he was swinging his weapons wildly. "*cough* N-Now you've gone and done it!" The other thug said as he covered his mouth. "Hold up you've come this far and now you're just gonna run away?" I heard Yuri said to the girl. "Ya need to be prepared if you're going to grab a beautiful young lass' hand." I heard the girl said. "Prepared prepared for what?" Yuri said. "Sorry now ain't the time." The girl said. "Uh what?" Yuri said. "Farewell." The girl said as the smoke started to clear up. "You brat get back here!" One of the thugs said as he went after the girl. "Damn it what the hell was up with that kid? Hey buddies you two better get lost too." The other thug said. "You gotta be kidding me." Yuri said holding a doll version of the girl. "I got to admit that girls a slippery one." I said looking at the doll. "Well I guess Flynn and Estelle should be done taking by now." Yuri said tossing me the doll. "Let's go find out then?" I said as we walked back to the inn and putting the doll in my bag. Once we got to the inn we all went in. "That's Flynn, Oliver." Yuri said to me pointing Flynn out to me.

"All finished?" Yuri asked Flynn and Estelle as we leaned against the wall. Estelle and Flynn just gave each other looks. "And are we done whispering secrets?" Yuri said. "I've heard you story up until this point Yuri and Oliver and also the reason for the bounty on your heads." Flynn said. "First off I owe you two my thanks for protecting her." Flynn said getting up. "Oh I've been meaning to express my gratitude as well. Yuri and Oliver." Estelle said bowing at us. "It's no problem Estelle what are friends for." I said to Estelle. "It's nothing we were already out searching for that blastia thief." Yuri said. "And that's where we have a problem." Flynn said. "Now what?" I said to Flynn. "Regardless of the circumstance the imperial law cannot allow the obstruction of officers, jailbreaking, and trespassing." Flynn said. "I'm sorry I'm afraid I told him everything." Estelle said. "Don't be sorry I mean We did all that stuff." Yuri said. "Then I assume you two are prepared to receive the punishment your actions deserve." Flynn said to us. "Hey I'm innocent I just showed up in the Royal quarter and they locked me up. If they didn't just think I was a thief I wouldn't have to do all those things to get out." I said to Flynn. "He's right Flynn Oliver is innocent." Estelle said. "Do whatever you like but just listen a minute will you?" Yuri said to Flynn. "So you can tell me how it was all done in order to get back the lower Quarter's blastia core and help Oliver escape imperial jail. That's what you wanted to say right?" Flynn said to Yuri.

Before Yuri and me could answer that two people came out a mage and a knight. "Sir Flynn I have news. Wh-what is Rita doing here? And what's with all the Pokemon here." the mage said. "Solosis?" Solosis said looking at the mage. "I heard you refused an imperial request for assistance. Do you think it's all right for a mage employed by the empire to simply abandon her obligations?" the mage said pointing at Rita. "Who's that?" Yuri asked Rita. "Got me." Rita said. "Rita." I said to Rita. "Humph whatever it's not like I care a whit about you either." The mage said turning away from us. "Flynn who are these two?" I asked Flynn. "I'll make the introductions. This is my second-in-command Sodia." Flynn said as the women bowed at us. "This is Witcher a mage who offered his assistance to us at the laboratory in Aspio." Flynn said as the mage fixed his glasses. "This is my." Flynn said before Sodia interrupting Flynn. "You two sir it's the criminals from the wanted poster!" Sodia said drawing her sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you?" I said picking Chesnaught's pokeball. "And why is that?" Sodia said pointing the sword at my chest. "This is why Chesnaught if you please." I said letting Chesnaught out.

"Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he knocked Sodia sword out her hands and pulled her up. "What the where did this monster come from." Sodia said looking at Chesnaught. "Don't worry Sodia I got you." Witcher said. But before he could help Pawniard used Metal Claw and knocked his staff away and then jumped into his head growling at him. "At ease everyone Yuri's a friend of mine and Oliver is a friend of Lady Estellise." Flynn said trying to calm everyone down. "What but sir they're wanted men!" Sodia said still being hold by Chesnaught. "I've just heard their story while they're guilty of minor crimes the warrant for their arrest contains false accusations. Later I will return him to the capital and explain the situation. And they will receive their due punishment." Flynn said. "You know this isn't the best first impressions." I said to Flynn. "Pawniard get of him." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said before growling at Wticher one last time before he got down. "Fine Chesnaught put the girl down." I said to Chesnaught who didn't say anything but just letting her go making her fall to the ground. "Sodia you ok." Flynn asked Sodia. "I'm fine Wwitcher let's have your report." Sodia said getting up. Witcher started to walk to Flynn

"So we're done here right?" Rta asked me and Yuri. "Let's see what Wticher has to say first." I said. "I believe the ongoing rain and winds are being caused by a blastia. The weather in this season is unpredictable, but this does not explain why it worsens whenever bots leave port." Wticher said to Flynn. "We also have testimony that something like a blastia was carried into Magistrate Ragou's residence as well as a few cages." Soida said to Flynn. "I've never heard anything about a blastia that controlled the weather." Rita said. "But it would explain why the rain felt odd when we came here? The rain is made controlled." I said. "But blastia can't control the weather." Rita said. "But it's possible after all Pokemon can control the weather so why can't blastia Rita." I said to Rita. "What Pokemon can really control the weather?" Witcher asked me. "Yeah some Pokemon have an ability where when they enter the battle they change the weather. Some can learn an attack that changes the weather. And some Pokemon and Pokemon attacks can be affected by the weather." I said. "Like Skiddo's Synthesis?" Karol said. "Yep just like Skiddo Synthesis and giving what I learned about empire I wouldn't put it past them to do this to their people." I said. "This is all guesswork so don't disrespect the Empire." Sodia said to me. "Yeah that's not happening anytime soon." I said as Sodia draw her sword on me again. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught getting ready to fight. "Chesnaught stand down." I said to Chesnaught. "Sodia stand down and tell me about the harbor." Flynn said as Sodia. "The harbor has been closed due to weather any ship that leaves is fired on for disobeying the ordinance." Sodia said putting her sword away.

"So much for crossing over to torim." Yuri said. "Those aren't the only rumors surrounding the magistrate." Flynn said. "Why am I not surprised by that." I said rolling my eyes. "He's released a monster known as Rhybgaro into the wild and amuses himself by forcing those who can't pay their taxes to hunt it." Flynn said. "That's isn't a rumor my new friend Teagle told me it's true." I said to Flynn. "He claims he'll pardon their taxes if they can manage to capture the beast." Flynn said. "That's one big fat lie if anything he'll just pardon their taxes for a few days." I said to Flynn. "That injured couple we met near the entrance must be two of his victims." Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis said getting mad. "And their child." Karol said as he and Skiddo started to get mad. "What? What happened to their child?" Flynn asked. "That's none of your business after all their problems come from imperial lap dogs like you." I said as I got into Flynns face. "The guards here are mercenaries their not knights so they don't represent the Empire." Sodia said to me. "Doesn't matter, they still work for the empire even if they don't work for the knights." I said as I started to walk out the door. "Oliver wait for us." Yuri said as Yuri, Estelle, Karol, and Rita with their Pokemon followed me out.

"So what's the plan Oliver." Karol asked me. "I'm going to raid his house and get Teagle son back and destroy whatever is causing this rain." I said still in a rage. "We can't do that what if I got asked to speak with him." Estelle said. "I don't think it will work he may just turn you away if we try that even if you are a noblewoman." Karol said. "Karol right I doubt he would let you in and I don't think Olivers plan on raiding the will help us any more but if we show up at the door with a gift he may let us in." Yuri said. "What your idea Yuri." I asked Yuri. "The magistrate said he wants people to catch this Rhybgaro monster so let's catch it." Yuri said. "That could work and once we're inside we can strike." I said. "Pease no fighting I'm sure we can reason with him." Estelle said. "Hey Karol before we go looking for this Rhybgaro tell me about it." I asked Karol. "The Rhybgaro like to come out when it's raining." Karol said. "And?" I asked Karol. "And what that's it." Karol said. "Well that narrow down the search range." I said slapping my face with my hand. We then started to walk out the city.

"You know Oliver you're just as bad as Yuri never could sit still could you?" I turned around to see Flynn, Sodia, and Witcher coming out of the inn. "Someone has to do something." I said to Flynn. "Then let us handle it." Flynn asked me. "Sorry but I gave my word to help my friend that live here so no way I won't let you handle it." I said turning away from Flynn. "Olivers right we got this so stop treating us like a little kid!" Yuri said. "Yuri don't do anything reckless." Flynn said. "I haven't done anything reckless since the day I was born! Right Pawniard." Yuri said as Pawniard just stayed quiet. "Yeah we have are hand full so could you please leave us alone." I said. "Yuri Oliver." Flynn said. "You're the one who should ease up on trying to do the impossible Flynn after all he have Pokemon and you don't." Yuri said as we walked away but I could still hear them. "Witcher go and see if we can get the right to search blastia laboratories." Flynn asked Witcher as he nodded yes. "*Sigh* I thought leaving the capital would have changed him a little but it seems like he's even more reckless than before and this time with help." Flynn said. "Flynn?" Estelle asked. "Yuri's so single minded when it comes to protecting others. He's willing to sacrifice himself to do it." Flynn said. "Oliver like that to." Estelle said. "Then I envy them for that but I also worry that they'll take it too far." Flynn said. "Estelle we are leaving let's go." I said as we started to get too far away. "Right we should be going now." Estelle said to Flynn as she started to walk. "Oh by the way Lady Estellise." Flynn asked Estelle. "Yes." Estelle answered him. "How... how is it walking around outside free?" Flynn asked Estelle "I can't say everything's been perfect but. I realized that there are things I must do and that makes me happy. It's been wonderful and I had a lovely time with Togepi and learning about Pokemon." Estelle said to Flynn. "Good I'm glad to hear it." Flynn said. "Estelle come on." Yuri as as we we're at the city gates Estelle bowed at Flynn and started to run after us.

As we looked around Karol asked Rita about seizure rights to blastia laboratories. We learned it could let them in, but unless the people incharge allow it then it's worthless so I wasn't putting too much stock in them actually doing anything. After a bite we found this horse beast. "This is Rhybgaro." Karol said as we all draw are weapons. "Then let's do this." I said as we started to attack.

Rhybgaro was faster than I thought Yuri and me tried to ruse it but it dodge us easily. "Pawniard use **Metal Claw**." Yuri said to Pawniard as Rhybgaro jumped in front of Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he charged at Rhybgaro. But before Pawniard could attack Rhybgaro moved behind Pawniard and kicked his back. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as took the hit. "Pawniard you ok?" Yuri asked Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said shaking of that attack. Karol and Estelle tried to attack Rhybgaro but it keeps jumping around us. "Hold still Solosis use **Psyshock**." Rita said as she started to cast a spell. "Solosis." Solosis said getting just as mad as Rita. Rita cast a fireball and Solosis used Psyshock but Rhybgaro kept jumping around dodging all of our attacks. "Chesnaught use **Hammer Arm**." I said as me and Estelle went in to attack Rhybgaro. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he started to swing his arm down. But onces again Rhybgaro just jumped over us and this time landed behind Estelle. "Togepi." Togepi said as she jumped out of Estelle bag. "Togepi." Estelle said turning around worried about Togepi. Suddenly Togepi head turned light blue and it hit Rhybgaro right in the neck. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said grabbing Rhybgaro neck and used Hammer Arm again but this time with Rhybgaro in his arm. Knocking out Rhybgaro.

"Nice work Togepi and Chesnaught." I said as the dust started to clean up. "What did you do Togepi?" Estelle asked Togepi as she picked her up. "I think she used Zen Headbutt?" I said petting Togepi head. "Zen Headbutt?" Estelle asked. "It's a move that focuses its willpower to its head and it also make the target flinch which is how Chesnaught was able to defeat Rhybgaro." I said. "Chesnaught!" Chesnaughtl said. "What is it Chesnaught?" I said as we got a closer look at Rhybgaro. "It's covered in scars and bruises I feel kind of sorry for it." Estelle said sounding sad. "Togepi." Togepi said feeling just as sad as Estelle. "I reckon it's been attacked by desperate townspeople quite a few times." Yuri said. "Well that explains why he was jumping around he was just avoiding us and trying to get away." I said as I kneel down to Rhybgaro. "But it's not the people in town's fault!" Estelle said. "No this is the magistrate's fault." I said as Yuri came right next to me and chopped off his horn. "Yuri?" I asked Yuri as he walked away. "The horn is what's so valuable right? This'll be enough to satisfy that money-grubbing magistrate." Yuri said. "Wow, it's not like you to show pity to a monster." Rita said to Yuri. "While you guys are busy talking the monster's getting up!" Karol said getting his weapon as Rhybgaro started to wake up. "Karol wait." I said to Karol before turning to Rhybgaro. "We got what we need from you and now free to go." I said petting the side of it's head. "Chesnaught would you help him up." I asked Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said picking Rhybgaro up and letting him go a few feet away from us. Rhybgaro just looked at me one more time before he left.

"Wh-what? Why did it run away?" Karol said as he watch Phybgaro run away. "It understood what we were thinking!" Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said aggring with Estelle. "The monster did? Seriously?" Karol said. "The worlds full of mystery Karol come on let's go." I said as we walked back to town. During the walk back I let Aurorus out and Togepi should her Zen Headbutt. Aurorus was happy for Togepi but I didn't keep Aurorus out for long because thanks to her and this rain we all started to get colder. After we got back to town we saw Teagle and Kellas. And I heard them talking

"Wait, you can't go out again after that girl went through the trouble of healing your wounds!" Kellas said to Teagle. "Olver said he help but I can't wait anymore I have to save our son." Teagle said as he started to walk away. Yuri started walk. "Where are you off to with that dangerous weapon?" Yuri asked Teagle. "That's no business of yours I can't have. I can't have you sticking your nose into my affairs just because you're curious." Teagle said to Yuri. Yuri just tossed the Rhybgaros horn at Teagles feet. "Th-This is?" Teagle said looking at Rhybgaros horn. "Your a friend of Oliver an any friend of Oliver is a friend of mine." Yuri said as he started to walk away. "Th-Thank you so much!" Teagle and Kellas said at the same time to Yuri. We then went after Yuri.

"Hold on You're just giving it to them?" Karol asked Yuri. "It's a small price to pay if it saves their child's life." Yuri said. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said giving Yuri a big hug. "Chesnaught I can't breath!" Yuri said as he was gasping for air. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said apologizing to Yuri. "You were planning on doing this from the beginning weren't you?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Nope it just came to me." Yuri said. "You do realize that you just gave away our gift for the magistrate right? Now what'll we do?" Rita said. "I have to agree with Rita what now?" I asked Yuri. "No worries we'll just find some other way to get into the magistrate's place." Yuri said. "So we're back to my raid the magistrate home plan." I said. "No we should see how Flynns doing!" Estelle said to me. "Yeah maybe he's gotten into Ragou's palace already and set things straight!" Karol said. "Yeah like Flynn solved this town's problems in less than an hour." I said. "It would be nice thought." Yuri said as we walked back to the inn.

"You're looking chipper as always Flynn." Yuri said as we walked into the room. "I've got a lot on my mind Yuri not that you'd know what that's like." Flynn said to Yuri. "I'm sure you're just overthinking it." I said taking a seat. "What you two manage to go out and get your bounty raised even higher?" Flynn asked us. "Nope we just out for a walk." I said kicking my feet up. "I thought you went to the magistrate's place." Yuri said to Flynn. "I went along with a search warrant from the blastia research lab." Flynn said to Yuri. "Ah so you were able to go inside and look around." Yuri asked Flynn. "No the magistrate refused us entry." Flynn said. "Well all hail Flynn the Hero of Nor Harbor the man who save this city." I said sarcastically as I did a slow clap. "Watch your mouth criminal." Sodia said drawing her sword. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said getting ready to fight. "Oliver that's not nice." Estelle said. "Why should I be nice he can't do anything to help these people. I'm sorry but the truth is Flynn can't help us, so we have to do this ourselves." I said getting up ignoring the sword Sodia had out. "You can't you're a criminal leave this to the knights." Sodia said. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said getting mader at Sodia. "Easy Chesnaught I don't want to destroy this room or hurt her." I said standing in front of Chesnaught. "What makes you think that I will be the one who gets hurt." Sodia said. "He may look gentle, but I can promise if you fight him there will be a nice crater where you're standing." I said to Sodia. "Everyone that's enough we can't start fighting each other." Flynn said trying to diffuse the situation. "Come on guys is there anything we can do." Estelle asked Flynn. "No we can't do anything." Flynn said. "The magistrate even tried to provoke us, "If you really think I have blastia try to bust your way in." he said." Witcher said. "He knows we don't have the jurisdiction to do that. He's just making a mockery of us!" Sodia said putting her sword away. "Well while you three sit here and do nothing. I'm going to take the magistrate invitation and raid his house." I said walking over to the door. "What did you say?!" Sodia said as she and Witcher got in front of the door. "Oliver whose side are you on?" Karol asked me.

"It's not a matter of whose side I'm on. These people need help and unlike these knights I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing." I said looking at Sodia. "But it's a trap Oliver. Ragou wants the Imperial Guard to make a mistake so he can use it as an excuse to increase the authority of the council. Even if we go in he'll hide the evidence and feign innocence." Flynn said. "Is magistrate Ragou on the council as well?" Estelle asked. "Yes the Imperial knights and the Council are both essential organization that support the empire." Flynn said. "Well I don't care about your politics my priority is helping these people not your mest up politics." I said. "Is there anything you can do?" Yuri said. "If there were some sort of disturbance inside the place the Imperial Knights would be able to move in under the Pretense of emergency prerogative." Witcher said.

"Ah yes "the Imperial Knights may employ emergency prerogative to intervene in emergency situations. Regardless of jurisdiction."." Estelle said. "Of course so if a thief snuck in and caused a ruckus that'd be enough?" Yuri said. "I like what you're thinking Yuri we sneak in and make a ruckus and these three can come in." I said walking to Yuri and leaned on his shoulder. "Yuri, Oliver I know you two want to help but." Flynn said. "But we shouldn't do anything reckless right?" Yuri said interrupt Flynn as we walked to the door. "I'm going to go patrol the town. I've just received a tip that two fugitives with warrants out for his arrest is trying to get into magistrate's place." Flynn said. "We'll try not to have too much fun without you." I said as we all walked out. Sodia gave me a look as I passed her.

We walked to the magistrate's home but instead of charging in like I wanted Yuri mad us hid behind behind a wall near the gate. "This place seems to get bigger every time I look at it. Are members of the Council really that important?" Karol said. "The council is a body of nobles which aids in the political administration of the Empire." Estelle said. "Which means they basically represent the empire interests." Rita said. "I doubt that Rita they probably just care about their interests." I said to Rita. "Your wrong Oliver." Estelle said. "We both know I'm not." I said making Estelle sad. "Togepi." Togepi said trying to cheer up Estelle.

"So what about getting inside?" Rita said. "Shall we see if there a back entrance?" Estelle asked feeling a little better. "Tough luck place is surrounded by a wall and there's no getting inside unless ya can clear it." A familiar voice said. We turned around to see a man wearing a purple clock a dark purple shirt, black pants, a dagger, and spiky hair in a ponytail. Estelle was about to scream but the man hushed her. "Ya won't last long if ya go screaming in a spot like this yer ladyship." The man said. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Estelle asked. "Whaddya mean me and the kids there are old friends right pals?" the man said as everyone turned their heads to us. "What are you looking at we barely know this guy." Yuri said. "I'm with Yuri I hardly know this guy." I said leaning against the wall. "Now now don't be like that, what about the fun times we had in jail Mr. Yuri Lowell and Mr. Oliver Forest." The man said. "What we didn't give you are name?" I said to the man. The man then pulled out one of are wanted posters. "See you two are celebrity Yuri and Oliver so what's your name mister?" Katol said. "Huh ah right I suppose Raven will do for now." Raven said. "For now huh? Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis said as curious as Rita. "Well Raven it's been lovely seeing you again now buzz off." Yuri said. "Pawniard." Pawniard said trying to get rid of Raven think he was a distraction. "Aw come on yer trying ta get into the palace right you just leave it up ta old Raven." Raven said as he started to walk away. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis said agreeing with Rita. "Actually he pulled a trick like this hat helped us get out of the castle." Yuri said to Rita. "Really? Well then maybe we can trust him." Estelle said. "Yeah but I don't like this." I said watching Raven. And I was right because the guards at the gate came at us. "Uh they're coming over here." Karol said Worried . "Skiddo." Skiddo said who was just as worried as Karol.

Raven then turned around and did a flip and walking away with a thumbs up. "But why?" Estelle asked as Rita and Solosis got mad. "Oh I get it, we're the way he gets in." I said slapping my hand to my face. "Wait'll I get my hands on him no one uses me as a diversion!" Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis said as she and Rita moved out of hiding. "Solosis use **Psyshock** on the one on the left." Rita said as she started to cast a spell. Both of them cast there moves knocking out the guards. "There she goes again with the magic now what?" Karol asked. "We do what I wanted to do since we got here we raid the place." I said pulling my weapons out. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he and I started to charge in. But before we could get in Yuri and Pawniard jumped in front of us. "Whoa not the front door let's see if we can get in from the side." Yuri said. "That or we could just go through the wall?" I said as we started to run to the left side of the building there we saw Raven. "Hey hey so we meet again. Glad to see you're okay catch ya later Pokemon Trainer!" Raven said as he hoped in an elevator going up. "Wait." Rita and me said at the same time as we all got in the other elevator. But this elevator went down. "Ack! It's going down?" Karol said. When we got down we entered a room full of bones.

"Argh I don't believe this you can't control if from down here." Rita said. "I think that's the point." I said as we all looked round. "Ugh." Estelle said covering her mouth. "Something smells rank." Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said backing up. "Skiddo what's wrong?" Karol asked Skiddo as all the Pokemon started to get scared. "Blood along with something else? It smells rotten." Yuri said as two monsters appeared and started to fight each other. "I wonder if he's into raising monsters too." Yuri said . "Could be He had Rhybgaro after all." Rita said. "I don't think these monsters are for people to hunt I think he likes watching people being attacked by monsters." I said but then I heard a cry. "Pa...pa. Ma… Help me!" The cry said. Chesnaught suddenly rushed forward using Spiky Shield to kill the monsters and breaking through the door in front of us. "Chesnaught where are you going." Karol said. "Come on, let's go." I said as we started to chase after Chesnaught.

We followed Chesnaught into a room full of dig bones. "Ack." Karol sad looking at the bones. "Chesnaught where are you." I said looking around for him. "Papa Mama." I heard that cry again. I turn my head to see Chesnaught fighting three monsters to save a small boy. "Chesnaught." Chesnaght said as he used Wood Hammer to kill one of the monsters. The other two monsters started to back away. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught roared at the monsters which made them run. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he uses Rock Slide to smash the other two monsters. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said turning to boy. "Please don't hurt me please don't hurt me." the boy said as he curled up into a ball scared out of his mind. "Hey it's ok, it's ok, we are here to help." I said to the boy. The boy looked up and saw all of our Pokemon. "Aw more monster Papa Mama save me please." The boy said curling back up. "They won't hurt you come on give me your hand." I said grabbing his hand. "Please don't feed me to the monster." The boy said freaking out. "It ok just trust me." I said putting his hand up for Chesnaught. Chesnaught then kneel down and put his head in the boys hand. In a few sondes the boy started to calm down. "He seems nice." The boy said as he got up holding his in place. "Are you Teagle and Kellas son?" I asked the boy. "Yes that's Papa and Mama's names." The boy said. "Your parents asked me and Chesnaught here to save you." I said. "They sent you?" Teagle and Kellas son asked.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Estelle said asking Teagle and Kellas son. "A scary old man brought me here. He said it was 'cuz Papa and Mama couldn't pay their taxes." Teagle and Kellas son said getting scared. "Still you shouldn't have been taken by that scary man." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "How horrible." Estelle said. "All of these bones could the monsters have done this?" Karol. "Most likely?" I said. Papa Mama I wanna go home." Teagle and Kellas son said because he became scared again. "Hey hey it's ok I told your Papa and Mama I will save you and I keep my word now what's your name." I asked Teagle and Kellas son. "Pauly." Pauly said. "Come on Pauly be a brave boy and you'll see your mom and dad soon." Yuri said as he kneeled down to Pauly eye level. "Yeah Don't worry Chesnaught will make sure you see your Papa and Mama right Chesnaught." I said to Pauly and Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said picking Pauly up. "He feel warm." Pauly said as he laid his head against his chest. We then started to walk during that time we fought a few monsters while Chesnaught protected Pauly.

We fought monsters for half an hour until we entered a room with two iron bar wall with two iron gates in front of the only way out. Then we saw a man come down the hall in front of us. "Well well what do we have here? More delicious snacks for my pet it seems." An old man said making me and Chesnaught mad. "So you're Ragou? You've got some pretty disgusting hobbies." Yuri said To Ragou. "Hobbies oh you must mean my basement. Only someone with my refined sensibilities could understand the pleasure I derive from such things." Ragou said. "You belong in this place haunted by these monsters you like so much." I said gripping the iron bars. "You Brat you're just like those senile old fools on the council. They bored me to death and never let me enjoy myself." Ragou said. "This is how you enjoy yourself then you are nothing more than trash." I said tightening my grip on the iron bars. "It's the privilege of my exalted station to dispel such boredom with the help of the common people." Ragou said getting mad.

"You can't mean that's your only reason to do those things." Estelle said. "You're a monster Ragou." I said as I pulled out my weapons and started to hit the bars. "Well if you have this much energy I suppose I should go and fetch Rhybgaro. So many new toys he ought to put on quite a show though you may not live long enough to see it." Ragou said looking at me. "Sorry but I set Rhybgaro free you can't you use him anymore." I said. "What did you say?" Ragou said. "Are you deaf? Oliver said we've already taken care of him." Yuri said. "You what have you done to my pet?" Ragou said looking at me. "I set him free." I said to Ragou. "Ah well with a bit more monsey I'll soon be able to replace him or I can make your monsters entertain me." Ragou said. "Ragou! How can you say such things and still call yourself a servant of the empire? And are Monsters are call Pokemon and they will never be your play things!" Estelle yelled at Ragou. "What? You but that's impossible!" Ragou said. "Ragou for all the lives you taken for you sick entertainment I will destroy you Chesnaught get him." I said as Chesnaught pitting Pauly in my arms and walked over to the iron gate. "Ah like a monster could break through these iron bars." Ragou said with a cocky tune in his voice. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said breaking both the gates in one punch. "S-stay back! W-what do you intend to do?" Ragou said trying to crawl away. "I plan to break all you arms and legs and leave you in a room full of hungry monsters like you did to so many people and then let's see how entertaining monsters are." I said putting Pauly down as me and Chesnaught started to crack are knuckles. "Someone! Arrest these intruders!" Ragou said as he got up running for his life. "Get back here you coward. Chesnaught get him." I said to Chesnaught. "CHESNAUGHT!" Chesnaught roared as he charged after Ragou. Ragou got to the door first and closed it but instead of opening it Chesnaught smashed through it.

"I think thanks to Chesnaught we'll have a swarm of enemies soon, we better hurry up and finish what we came to do!" Yuri said. "I didn't know Chesnaught was this strong." Estelle said. "Yeah Chesnaught is a big softy, but when he gets mad he destroys everything that's in his way. I have only seen him act like this a few times and I don't like to talk about those days." I said. "What? Don't we need to create an emergency for the Knights to respond to?" Rita said. "Let's try and find some evidence before Chesnaught destroys first." Yuri said. "Sounds like a plan so what's first." I said. "We've got to find the blastia that controls the weather." Estelle said. "Ok then let's go." I said as we started to walk.

We entered the next room. "So which way did Chesnaught go?" Estelle said we looked around. "I think he went that way." I said pointing at the pile of rocks slapping my hand into my head. "So how do we follow him now?" Rita said. "Let's try and find a different way to Chesnaught that door in front of us should work." I said as I walked to the door. "Skiddo." Skiddo said looking at the pile of rocks. "Skiddo what's up?" Karol said to Skiddo. "Maybe he wants to learn Rock Slide?" I said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said liking the idea of learning Rock Slide. "Well we're done I'll have Chesnaught teach you ok." I said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said ok the idea and with that I walked through the door with everyone following me.

We entered the next room only to find that little girl from earlier hanging from the sealing in a blanket and tied with rope we were surprised to say the least. "Who there?" Karol said looking at the girl. "What are you doing over there?" Yuri said as me and Yuri walked to the girl. "What does it look like I'm hanging around enjoying the scenery matey." the girl said. "Well to me it looks like you been captured." I said to the girl. "I think Olver is right I thinks she is captured." Estelle said. "No I haven't." The girl said as started to fray around. "Yeah whatever you say." I said to the girl. "Shiver me timbers I know you two. Uhm your names was uh jack and jack right." The girl said. "Who's that?" Estelle asked us "I'm Yuri this is Oliver what's your name?" Yuri said turning away from the girl. "Patty." Patty said. "Well Patty you meet us in front of the mansion remember." I said pulling out her doll. "Oh ho that's right! You couldn't forget my beauty and came a-chasing after me!" Patty said to me. "Yeah no that's not it we we're looking for my friend Chesnaught, have you seen him?" I said to Patty. "If you let me down I'll tell you." Patty said. "Fine with me we were planning to let you down anyway." I said as we started to set her free.

After we go her free we put her on the ground. "Hey what were you doing here?" Karol asked Patty. "Skiddo." Skiddo said looking at Patty. "Aw how cute and to answer your question. I'm huntin for treasure." Patty said petting Skiddo's head. "Treasure in a place like this?" Karol said to Patty. "Well I guess it wouldn't be odd for that black-heated geezer to have filched some treasure." Rita said. "So what do you do Patty?" Karol asked Patty as she kept petting Skiddo's head. "I'm an adventurer." Patty said as she stopped petting Skiddo's head. "In any case it's dangerous for a little girl to wander around a place like this all by herself." Estelle said to Patty. "She's right, why don't you come with us?" Karol said to Patty. "I still ain't found no treasure." Patty said. "I doubt you'll find it just laying around." I said to Patty. "But I have to find it." Patty said. "Maybe it isn't my place to say this but you sound less like an adventurer and more like a thief." Yuri said to Patty. "An adventurer is one who always carries the spirit of curiosity and the desire to push into the unknown. SO while I may look like a thief I'm actually nothing of the sort." Patty said walking to one of the doors. "Hmm, it's not like I really care anyway. Well if you're gonna keep hunting for treasure I won't stop you." Yuri said not facing Patty. Patty just stayed silent. "What are you going to do." Karol asked Patty. Patty then started to think. "There probably ain't no treasure left in this mansion anyway." Patty said turning around. "She's saying she'll come with us." Rita said. "Ok so Patty where's Chesnaught?" I asked Patty. "I didn't see him I just heard someone screaming for the guards behind this door and then all the guard in this room left that's all I know." Patty said pointing at the door behind her. "Well I guess that's better than nothing so let's go." I said as we started to walk through the door.

When we got into the next room we found a lot of guard some in cratiers, some buried by rocks, and some against the wall, all of them Knocked out. "Wow did your friend Chesnaught do this?" Patty asked me. "Yeah but again we can't follow him." I said looking at the two destroyed doors. "I really like to meet this Chesnaught." Patty said. "I'm surprised you managed to wander around a mansion crawling with such dangerous guys all on your own." Yuri said looking at the mess in front of us. "The treasure be worth it even if it means puttin' myself in great danger." Patty said. "What kind of treasure is it?" Karol asked Patty. "It's the great treasure that was hidden by Aifread." Patty said. "A-Aifread!" Karol said surprised. "Karol what's up who's Aifread?" I asked. "Aifread is a legendary pirate right Patty." Estelle said. "Yep." Patty said. "Is he's famous?" Yuri said. "Y-you haven't heard of him? He's an unspeakable villain who ravaged the seas." Karol said. "Aifread the boss of the pirate guild Siren's Fang. the Imperial Knights are after him for attacking an immigrant ship and slaughtering hundreds of civilians. None knows his whereabouts, but many say he's already died." Estelle said telling me and Yuri about Aifread but Yuri was fouce on Patty. "It's known as the Black Hope Massacre I've heard that it was an utter nightmare." Karol said. "Well that's what they say." Patty said as we all turned to her. "Hm? What's the matter?"Estelle asked Patty. "Togepi." Togepi said worried about Patty. "Nothing." Patty said. "Doesn't feel like nothing." I asked Patty. "What do you what all that treasure for anyway." Rita asked Patty. "What do I want it for? Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm going to find that legendary treasure and become a famous adventurer." Patty said. "Even if it means putting yourself in great danger?" Yuri asked Patty. "That's the life of an adventurer." Patty said turning to us. "You should still try and be safe when your having fun." I said to Patty. "Fun eh? Then how about it matey? Want to join up with me?" Patty asked me. "Sorry Patty I have to help Yuri first maybe after I'm done helping Yuri." I said. "You're an interesting one Oliver Even more interesting than shark's skin." Patty said turning away from us. "A shark's skin?" Karol said confused. "Skiddo." Skiddo said who was just as confused as Karol. "But I like that about ye." Patty said to me. "Uh you do?" Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis said confused by Patty's words. "Wait does that mean Patty and Oliver are?" Karol said with a big smile on his face. "Aye, it's love at first sight." Patty said turning to me giving me a wink. "Uhm yeah I don't think that's such a good Idea." Rita said. "Love at first sight." Estelle said with a smile on her face. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm sorry Patty, but my heart belongs to another." I said waving my hands around. "What you like Pokemon more than people." Yuri said with a big smile on his face. "No I do have my eyes on someone, but I can promise you that she is not here on this planet." I said walking away upset at being picked on by the team. "Looks like I have a rival for the treasure of Oliver's heart." I heard Patty said as I walk through the next door.

By the look at it we entered the main room with a big machine in it. "Is that the blastia we're looking for?" Karol said Pointing at the middle of the machine. "Yeah but that's not all look." I said pointing to the cages full of hurt Pokemon. "Are those Pokemon." Estelle said. "Looks like it, but they are in a lot of pain."I said getting mader. "What are they doing to them?" Estelle said pulling out the pokedex pointing it at the cages.

**Pelipper**

**The Water Bird Pokemon**

**Water / Flying**

**Pelipper is a flying Transporter that carries small Pokemon and eggs inside its massive bill. This Pokemon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea.**

"Why does Ragou have all these Pelipper?" Yuri asked as me and Rita ran up some stairs to the machine. "Rita can you turn this off?" I asked her looking at the hurt Pelippers. "Let me see if I can?" Rita said pulling up a screen. "Strihm, laitos, rockra, fleck. They just patch together blastia with different formulas. This formula could increase power but I can't say how it could manipulate the weather." RIta said. "I have and idea Estelle do all these the Drizzle ability?" I asked Estelle after I looked at the Pelippers and then to Estelle. Estelle then turned the Pokedex onto the Pelippers again. "Yep you're right all these Pokemon have the Drizzle ability." Estelle said she put the pokedex away. "Then that's how Ragou manipulate the weather." I said looking at the Pelippers. "Could you explain." Rita asked me. "I told you back at the inn about abilities that can change the weather well Drizzle is an ability that makes it rain when in battle, but it stops after some time." I said. "Then how can Ragou keep making it rain?" Karol asked me. "The blastia it's forcing the Pelippers into a battle state and force the rain to last longer than normal. Don't worry Pelippers I will free you." I said pulling maces out getting ready to smash the blastia. "Wait you can't destroy this blastia." Rita said standing in front of the blastia. "Give me one reason I should destroy this balstia that hurt all these Pelipper." I said to Rita getting mad at her for stopping me. "This is just what we need for evidence." Estelle said. "Oh right I forgot." I said lowering my maces. "Rita can turn it off after we're done right Rita." Estelle said. "Right." Rita said as she turns back on the screen. "Just let me check a few more things first." Rita said.

"You can have Flynn you a look at it after we're done let's get busy with our "emergency"." Yuri said to Rita. "Let's just break something that won't be missed." Estelle said. "Yeah no I'm going to break a lot of things." I said as I started to break off some of the raining and throwing that some of the windows. "All right! I don't know what's going on but I'm gonna help out too." Patty said pulling out a pistol. "No you're going to stay right here." Yuri said to Patty. "Oh." Patty said sitting down. Then me and Karol started to just swing our weapons at everything as Rita got mad now. She suddenly started to case three fireball spells. "Aaah! Damn it!" Rita said as I ducked out of the way of one of her fireballs. "Jeez what got into you all of a sudden?" Karol said as a fireball missed him. "We've gotta give those knights a good reason to show up don't we?" RIta said. "I think your fire and Chesnaught destroying a few rooms they should be here soon." I said. "Oh come on this is exactly how you put evildoers in their place!" Patty said as we watch Rita cast her spells. "Yeah but we may bring the house down at this rate." I said watching the fireball hit the walls. "Really what a way to behave in someone else's home." Ragou said as we turned our head to Ragou and a few guards with him. "The time has come for you to earn your keep I want all of them captured. Whatever happens though take care not to kill the young lady." Ragou said to his guards as they started to move. "Where's Chesnaught?" I yelled at Ragou as I rushed down. "You mean that monster I have a room full of guards taking care of him right over there." Ragou said pointing at the door we came though. "Sorry to say, but Chesnaught defeated all your men in that room." I said as I started to fight one of the guards. "You fools can't you handle one monsters finished them." Ragou said to the guards.

"No way are these guys from the Blood Alliance?" Karol said as he and Skiddo fought off one of the guards. "Talk later fight now." I said fighting a guard. "And here's another one for you! Solosis help me out." Rita said casing her fireball spells in random directions and Solosis used Psyshock on the walls. Ragou was getting mader and mader watching as all of us and are Pokemon destroy his guards and his home. "Do some thing you fool." Ragou said as the door behind him fell over. "Huh?" Ragou said turning around to see Chesnaught. "CHESNAUGHT!" Chesnaught roared at Ragou. "AAAAAAAH Guards save me." Ragou screamed running up stairs for his life. "Hey Chesnaught what took you so long?" I asked Chesnaught. "Chesnaught ches ches ught." Chesnaught said pointing to the pile of defeated guards behind him. "Ahhh." Pauly said as a guard was about to attack him. "Chesnaught." He said as he charged at the guard using Spiky Shield to protect Pauly. "Chesnaught." Chesanught said as he used Wood Hammer and smashing the guard into the wall. "Wow your strong." Pauly said looking at Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said rubbing the back of his head. "Man Oliver your friend Chesnaught is cool." Patty said as we finished fighting off the guards.

"That's enough we've getting out of here!" Yuri said to Rita and Solosis as we ran to them. "What're you talking about I'm not finished yet!" Rita said casing a spell. "If we don't leave now we'll run into Flynn and I'd rather not deal with that." Yuri said as we looked around for Flynn. "You don't seriously think he'll come that quickly Solosis use **Signal** **Beam**." Rita said as she and Solosis hit the spot above the boor where Flynn and this team where standing. "Well we're breaking a lot of things." I said as Flynn started to move. "Magistrate I don't know what's happened here but allow us to offer our assistance." Flynn said to Ragou. "Flynn." Estelle said. "There see?" Yuri said. "Yeah now let's get out of here." I said. "Humph he's certainly enthusiastic." Ragou said regaining his composure. Then suddenly something burst through the window. Who is th-that the dragon rider?!" Karol said as we all looked at the monster in shock. "Is it a Pokemon." Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex. "If it is it's not one I've seen?" I said as Estelle turned on the Pokedex.

**Trapinch**

**The Ant Pit Pokemon**

**Ground**

**As it digs through the sand its giant jaws crush any rocks that obstruct its path it builds a funnel-shape nest.**

"Wait a Trapinch?" I said looking at the dragon rider. Then I notice the Trapinch on the dragon's head. "There it is" I said pointing at the Trapinch. Then Flynn and his knights started to attack the dragon rider. But the raider dodge their attacks and the rider destroyed the blastia while Trapinch used Rock Slide to destroyed the cage doors freeing the Pelipper. The dragon rider pointed his spear out the window and then at Pelippers. "Trapinch." Trapinch told the Pelippers before the Pelippers flow out the window. "You what the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you destroy those blastia!" Rita screamed at the rider. "There really is a person riding a monster." Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said hiding in the bag. "And we now why those rock where at that tower in Ehmead Hill." I said watching the dragon rider. "Wait." Rita said casing a few spells at the rider. But all the spells missed the rider. Suddenly the blastia was starting to overloading and then the dragon used a fire breath behind Flynn and his knights while the Trapinch use Rock Slide in front of them trapping them. Then dragon rider flow out the window he came through. "Damn he'll get away!" Flynn said looking at the dragon rider through the rocks. "Prepare my ship!" Ragou said crawling away to the door above the stairs we were in front of us. "Where do you think you think you're going?" Yuri said. "Yeah get back here you monster!" I said as we went after him.

We all followed him outside to as sunny day and then Rita lost track of what we were doing. "Argh what the hell who rides a monster like that!" Rita said still upset at the dragon rider. "That was the dragon rider." Karol said. "Guys let's worry about the dragon rider later Ragou getting away. "But that dragon freak was hurting my blastia!" Rita said to me. "Rita that wasn't your blastia now can we go." I said to Rita. "Anyway why do you think someone would go around destroying blastia?" Estelle asked us. "That's a good question I'd like to sit down and pick that dragon riders brain sometime." Yuri said. "As if you could have a normal conversation with someone like that!" Rita said. "Rita I'm sure if we can get him to talk he will tell us why and you two it's time for you to go." I said to Rita before turning to Pauly and Patty. "You and Chesanught are going to go get that bad Ragou person aren't you?" Pauly asked me. "You got it now go home I'm sure your Papa and Mama miss you so much." I said patting Pauly head. "Okay I can go home thanks Oliver and Chesnaught." Pauly said. "There's a good boy." Yuri said. "And you try and stay out of trouble." I said to Patty. "Ok." Patty said as they left. "I don't think she actually going to stay out of trouble." Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis said agreeing with Rita.

"Estelle what's the matter?" Karol asked Estelle. "I still can't believe the magistrate could do such terrible things." Estelle said. "Really you still think the empire care about it's people news flash they doesn't." I said to Estelle. "Olivers right haven't you already seen what the empire's capable of several times on this trip already?" Yuri said agreeing with me. "While you guys are having a nice little chat Ragou escaping in his ship!" Karol said. "Right let's go!" I said as we started to run.

By the time we got to Ragou ship it was already leaving. "What the hell am I doing here?" Rita said. "Less taking more jumping on that ship." I said. As we run onto a ramp. "Here we go!" Yuri said. "Whoa hold it hold it hold it I'm not ready!" Karol said as Yuri grab him and then jumped on to the ship. "Chesnaught help Skiddo." I said following Yuri. "Chesnaught." Chesaught said picking up Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as Chesnaught jumped with him in Chesnaught arms. We landed on the ship with little trouble. "Chesnaught." Chesanught said tired. "Chesnaught what's wrong?" Estelle asked Chesnaught. "I think all the fighting and smashing throw doors drained him so return Chesnaught thanks for your help." I said returning Chesnaught. "Rita what's up?" I asked Rita who was looking at the crates. "These are all blastia cores!" Rita said surprised us. "Why are these so many? And they're all just cores." Karol said as we looked into the chest. "I have no Idea we don't even have this many at the laboratory!" Rita said. "This can't be good?" I said kneeling down to get a closer look at the chest. "Could this be connected to the core thief?" Estelle said. "Could be?" Yuri said. "But I thought the one behind everything was a huge guy with one eye that doesn't fit Ragou at all." Karol said. "Then he might not be the only one pulling the strings." Yuri said. "Or the giant is just the poster boy and Ragou the real boss." I said getting up. "I wonder if the core from the lower quarter is here someplace." Yuri asked Rita. "Sorry none of these are big enough." Rita said looking through the chest. Then Rapede started to growl and we turned around to guys with daggers in hand. We all drew are weapons.

"I knew it these guys are with the Blood Alliance they're one of the five master guilds." Karol said as we started to fight. "Oliver can't you bring out one of your Pokemon to help?" Estelle said as she blocked one of the guys. "Give me a second I'm a little busy here." I said blocking one of the guys attack. "Here let me help." Yuri said as he knocked the guy back and Pawniard using Headbutt to knock the guy overboard. "Thanks now come out Doublade." I said letting Doublade out. "Doublade." Doublade said as he came out. "So that's Doublade?" Rita said as she and Solosis cast a fireball and Signal Beam at one of the guys forcing him overboard. "Doublade use Iron head on these guys and throw them overboard." I said as I hit one of the guys to the edge. "Doublade." Doublade said as his swords turned silver and started to attack everyone tossing them overboard. "So that's how Doublade moves it's odd?" Karol said watching Doublade defeating the guys. "What and odd Pokemon?" Rita said watching as Doublade finished the guy off. "Ok that's everyone now where's Ragou? I said as Doublade got next to me. "He's probably in there." Karol said as he and Yuri went to a door with Skiddo and Pawniard.

But before Karol could open the door something opened in with enough force to send Karol back to us. "Out of my way!" A voice said as Karol land at are feet. "Aaah!" Karol said. "Karol you ok?" I asked Karol as me and Skiddo got to him. "Hah was that spineless waor Ragou running from a bunch of kids and little monsters?" the man that hit Karol said. "One-eyed giant so you're the one getting people to bring you all those cores?" Yuri said pointing his axe at the mans back. "Maybe I am?" He said drawing swords. Pawniard knew what he was planing so he used Aerial Ace on the man's arm causing him to be a few seconds slower. But it was slow enough for Yuri to dodge it. "You're Quick and that little monster has gots to. My arm's gonna feel that. Wish I had a people like you in my guild." The man said to Yuri and Pawnirad. "How Flattering." Yuri said to the man as he and Yuri gave him a disappointed look. "But it's pushy guys like you and monster like that I have to watch out for. Upset the harmony of the guild see? Nothing personal." The man said. "That's what they all said." I said to the man. "Barbos what are you waiting for? Dispose of these barts and monsters!" Ragou said. "I did all the work you paid me for. Besides the knights'll be here soon. Rather not have those guys following me around. Next time we meet you kids won't be getting off so easy." Barbos said as he left for a lifeboat. "Wait he's still inside damn! Zagi we'll leave the rest to you!" Ragou said as hopped into the lifeboat. Then Barbos cut the lines dropping the lifeboat. And we watch as Zagi came out of hiding.

"Who is it who do I get to kill this time?" Zagi said looking at Yuri and Doublade with a surprised look on his face. "You're the one from the castle!" Estelle said putting her arms in front of Togepi. "Not his guy again." I said as me and Doublade got got ready to fight. "Looks like we're stuck with this guy." Yuri said with a discus look on his face. Suddenly something explode shaking the ship. "My blade it aches to kill I've got to kill something." Zagi said as he dove to attack Yuri and Doublade. But Yuri and Doublade blocked his attack. But Zagi attack hit the boat engine stopping the ship. "Whoa go easy on use this time." Yuri said. "Doublade." Doublade said agreeing with Yuri as Zagi turned to us.

Zagi was the first to attack. "**Light Spear**." Zagi said as started spinning around in a circle with Yuri blocking the attacks. "Doublade use **Shadow Claw**." I said as we charged at Zagi. "Doublade." Doublade said as his blades turn black with a purple outline and two spicks. "Not this time." Zagi said as he jumped out of the way as are attacks hitting the rainling of the ship. Zagi then started to attack Estelle, but Estelle blocked him with her shield. "Togepi use **Zen headbutt**." Estelle said as Togepi jumped out of the bag. "Togepi." Togepi said as her head turned light blue and hit Zagi in his nose forcing him back. "Solosis use **Psyshock** on him." Rita said to Solosis as Zagi tried to regain his focus. "Solosis." Solosis said as she and Rita fired their ords. But Zagi regain his focus and dodge all but one of the ords. "Skiddo use **Leech Seed**." Karol said as he started to swing his weapons at Zagi. "Skiddo." Skiddo said shooting seeds at Zagi. "What the?" Zagi said as the seed started to entrap him. "Come on Karol." Yur said as me and Yuri ruse to Zagi. "I'm on it." Karol said as we started to attack Zagi. "**Cyclone Shot**." Zagi said breaking free of the Leech seed and getting out of the way of attacks. "Doublade use **Sacred Sword** now." I said pointing at Zagi. "Doublade." Doublade said as his blades became purple and striking Zagi. "AAAH." Zagi said Doublade leaving a deep cut on the lower part of his right arm. "You'll pay for that." Zagi said as jumping up to attack Doublade. "Pawniard/Doublade use **Aerial Ace**."Yuri and I said as Pawniard and Doublade disappeared and reappeared behind Zagi and shrinking him. "Pawniard/Doublade." They said at the same time forcing Zagi down into the ship. As Zagi got up Yuri sprint and cut Zagi arms right below where Doublade cut. But even with all the attacks Zagi got back up. "What does it take to stop this guy?" Karol said. "Skiddo." Skidd said closing his eyes. "Skiddo what's wrong?" Karol asked Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said raising his head to the sky. Suddenly rocks started to fall out of the sky. "Skiddo don't use Rock slide while we are on a ship." I said as the rocks hit not only hitting Zagi's right arm, but the engine and made holes through the ship.

Thanks to the rocks the ship's engine exploded setting the hole ship on fire. "Skiddo what did you do?" Karol asked Skiddo. "Skiddo?" Skiddo said not knowing what he did. "Graah that hurts." Zagi said looking at his cut, crushed, and now burned right arm. "You put up a good fight." Yuri said to Zagi. "Yuri we gotta go this ship won't be a ship for much longer." I said as me Doublade and Pawniard got to Yuri. "I-I retreated." Zagi said getting up laughing like a maniac. "You're though yes tough you're definitely though I certainly won't forget that Yuri, Doublade! I'm going to kill you Yuri, Doublade! Gonna carve you into little pieces with those swords so don't move a muscle!" Zagi said before laughing again. "Yeah no." I said using my maces to knock Zagi off the ship. "What? It's sinking." Karol said as the boat started to sink. "Everyone into the water!" Yuri said. *Cough* is anyone there?" Yuri and I heard a voice from inside the ship. "Yuri you heard that?" I asked Yuri. "Yeah let's go." Yuri said he went in "Pawniard." Pawniard said going after Yuri. "Yuri, Pawniard!" Estelle screamed. "I got him Estelle you guys get off this ship. Doublade return." I said returning Doublade before I went in after Yuri. It took me a few seconds to find Yuri in a big room with a boy wearing a green suit and out cold by the smoke in it. "Oliver Pawniard what are you doing here?" Yuri said to me. "I'm here to get us out." I said to Yuri. "How can you get us out." Yuri asked me. "He's going to help us." I said pulling out my six pokeball.

**NO P.O.V.**

"Everyone okay?" Karol said as everyone, but Pawinard, Yuri, and Oliver, as they were swimming on the surface of the ocean. "I am but Yuri, Oliver and Pawniard." Estelle said as they dropped their weapons. "Togepi." Togepi said looking around for the guys. Rita and Solosis just stayed silent. Suddenly Oliver Yuri and Pawniard along with a blond haired man burst out of the water on the back of a gain blue turtle with two small cannons on it and a crystal on one of them. "Thanks Blastoise you're a lifesaver." Oliver said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said quietly. "Yuri, Oliver, Pawniard thank goodness and who this Pokemon!" Estelle said to us. "This is my six Pokemon, say hello to Blastoise." Oliver said. "Man that's salty. I must've drank a bucket full what about you Pawniard." Yuri said as Pawniard spit out some water. "Who this." Rita asked. "No idea." I said. "Ioder!" Estelle said. "Wait you know him?" Rita said. "Look a boat we're saved heeey! Over heeere!" Karol said as they turned around to see Flynn on a boat. "It looks like everyone made it though unharmed." Flynn said. "What kept you did you get lost on the way here." Oliver yelled to Flynn. "Master Ioder!" Flynn said noticing the boy in the green suit on Blastoise back. "Wait I'll pull you out. Sodia give me a hand." Flynn said as he lowered rope. Oliver grabbed pawniard as the knights pulled him up. Solosis floated up next to Rita. Togepi just stayed in her bag as Estelle was pulled up. And Flynn pulled Yuri up as he was holding the boy in the green suit. "Blastoise help Skiddo up." Olver said as we got onto deck. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he went down under the water. "Skiddo." Skiddo said not knowing what's happening. Suddenly Skiddo went flying. "SKIDDO." SKiddo screamed as he landed onto the ship. "Skiddo are you ok?" Karol asked Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said sitting down. "I think he finds just too much excitement for one day also while it was a bad time to learn Rock slide Nice going." Oliver said patting her head as Blastoise suddenly burst out of the water and landed onto the ship. "Nice work Blastoise." Oliver said to Blastoise. "So this is your last Pokemon" Estelle said bring out the pokedex and pointing it at Blastoise.

**Blastoise**

**The Shellfish Pokemon**

**Water**

**Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet.**

"If he has such accuracy why didn't you let him out before?" Rita asked as she got closer to Blastoise. "Great another monster." Sodia said as they all turned their heads to see Sodia walking closer to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said pointing his cannon at Sodia and Rita. "Girls get back!" Oliver said, but it was to later. Blastoise fired a Water Pulse at both the girls sending them to the other side of the deck. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Rita yelled as she got back up. "Sorry Blastoise has a personal space problem and he has trust issues so I don't let him out around new people a lot." Oliver said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sodia are you ok?" Flynn asked Sodia. "I'm fine." Sofia said as she left. "Well now that everyone on board we should make sail after Ragou. Yuri if I could take master Ioder?" Flynn asked Yuri. "Sure." Yuri said as Flynn took the boy away. Great not only didn't we get Ragou. We lost our weapons to." Karol said looking at the sea a little upset. "Hey it's ok we'll find him and we will get some new weapons in the next town less try and focus on the good parts." Oliver said to Karol. "What good parts Ragou got away, that dragon freak destroyed that blastia, and thanks to Skiddo we lost all that blasts on Ragou ship." Rita said a little mad about the blastia. "The good parts are we saved a family, we free the Pelippers from Ragou and the sun is shining so I think we did some good." Oliver said turning to the sea. "Oliver right and we knew who has the aqua blastia now so we know who to look for." Yuri said joining Oliver. "That's the spirit Yuri now let's just enjoy the sun for the rest of the day." Oliver said as he laid down. "Fine we need to dry off any way." Rita said as everyone started to laid down taking in the sun's light. "What a day this had been." Oliver said before closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone before we start I would like to say that with Sword and Shield coming out tomorrow 11 / 15 / 2019. I will start a crossover that I have been waiting to write for. It is called The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers it's a Pokemon and The Legend of Korra crossover it will be one big story not a bunch of little ones. But before I could write The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers I will play Pokemon Sword and Shield. Also I will flip back and forth from Trainer Of Vesperia and The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers when it comes to what chapters I post but I will post the first two chapters of The Legend Of Korra and The Forgotten Trainers before I start working on the next chapter Trainer Of Vesperia. And to clear any confusion about adding Pokemon from Pokemon sword and Shield. You see I was hoping to be father along before Sword and Shield came out, but making a good story took longer than I thought, so this story will have some Pokemon form Sword and Shield if only a few of them.**

**Chapter 7**

**A Day Of Hunters**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We're on the boat for the rest of the day and the night and we arrived at Capua Torim in the morning. During that time I thought Flynn about Pokemon. Not because I want to, but because Estelle asked me to. Sodia told Flynn that learning about Pokemon was a bad idea, but Flynn told her that they were fine. After we got off the boat Flynn told his knights to go prepare a room for Ioder. "I owe you my thanks you saved my life." Ioder said as we walked down the stairs off the boats. "No problem Ioder." I said to Ioder as we stepped onto dry land. "Hey who is this guy?" Rita asked Estelle. "Um well you see?" Estelle said trying to answer. "Togepi." Togepi said wondering what's wrong with Estelle. "I've made arrangements at the inn we can discuss things further there. You'll come won't you?" Flynn said as Yuri nodded his head. "Ok see you their Flynn." I said before Flynn and Ioder left us. "So what should we do first?" Karol asked us. "Well I would like to get some new weapons first, but let's go to the inn first maybe we can make Flynn buy us some weapons." I said to Karol. "Ok lets go." Yuri said as we went to the inn.

We entered the inn and when we did we found Ragou standing next to Ioder. "You!" Rita said looking at Ragou. "Solosis!" Solosis said getting made looking at Ragou. "Ragou!" I said letting Chesnaught out. "Chesnaught ches CHESNAUGHT!" Chesnaught said looking around until he saw Ragou picking him up. "Please call off this monster I don't know what's going on?" Ragou screamed looking at Chesnaught. "Convenient time for amnesia I know somebody who can fix that for you." Yuri said looking at Chesnaught as he got ready to punch Ragou in his face. "Amnesia? I'm terribly sorry, but this is a mistake please don't let this monster kill me." Ragou Screamed. "We should let Chesnaught kill you!" Karol said to Ragou. "Flynn Ioder tell me what's going on before I tell Chesnaught to make a Ragou side hole in the wall." I said to Flynn and Ioder mad that Ragou was here. "Magistrate your crimes are undeniable these people have seen everything." Flynn said to Ragou. "I've been explaining someone had assumed my identity and was trying to ruin my reputation. It was most upsetting" Ragou said trying not to faint. "Liar I saw those people you fed to the monsters with my own two eyes!" Rita screamed at Ragou. "She right if someone did steal your identity then why didn't you go to the capital and tell the council or you should be locked up back in Nor Harbor so then why are you here." I said to Ragou. "Please Sir Flynn who are you to believe these young ruffians or me a member of the Council?" Ragou said trying to save his skin. "Oliver let him go." Flynn said to me after he stay silent for some time. "Flynn you can't really believe him?" I said as me and Chesnaught turn to Flynn. "Oliver let him go." Flynn said again. "Flynn." Yuri said looking at Flynn. "Now that it's settled let me go." Ragou said with a smug smirk on his face. "Sure Chesnaught will let you go, but first a warning. Try anything like that "Impostered" did and you will take his seat for a "special showing" I promised him. Now Chesnaught show him the door." I said walking to the door. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as I opened the door and Chesnaught threw Ragou out. "AAAAAAAAHHHH." Ragou screamed as he went flying threw through the door and landed in the water.

"Now give me one reason I shouldn't throw you two out." I said to Flynn and Ioder closing the door. "But before you do Oliver can someone tell me who the hell is he?" Rita said as she and Solosis walked to Ioder. "Settle down both of you." Yuri said to Rita and me. "This is." Flynn said, but stopped. "This is isn't a good answer Flynn." I said as me and Chesnaught got close to him. Estelle started to walk to Ioder. "This is His Royal Highness Loder candidate for the Imperial throne." Estelle said surprised us all. "Huh? Hah hah. Yeah right Estelle good one right Skiddo." Karol said looking at Skiddo. Skiddo didn't say anything. "Hah hah hah what?" Karol said turning to Estelle. "I am only one of the candidates." Ioder said. "It's true with the passing of the previous emperor. Master Ioder is a rightful heir to the throne." Flynn said. "R-really?" Karol said. "Yes." Ioder said. "An alleged imperial heir captured by a so-called magistrate that's interesting." Yuri said. "Well then if you the rightful heir to the throne then why aren't you the empire?" I asked Ioder liking him less after learning who he was. "You see then this incident means that I." Estelle said not knowing what to say. "Forget it Estelle I don't care about your broken empire laws." I said turning away from Estelle, Flynn and Ioder. "It. I just." Estelle said to me trying to change my mind. "Forget it Estelle Oliver is too mad right now, but does this secret has to do with your decision to leave the castle doesn't it?" Yuri said as Estelle went silent. "Togepi?" Togepi said worried about Estelle. "Do whatever you want me and Yuri have work to do." I said. "Olivers right we've got no interest in an empire that just sits and does nothing while its people suffer in plain sight." Yuri said as we started to walk with Pawniard following Yuri and Chesnaught following me.

"Yuri and what have you changed by turning your back on such an Empire?" Flynn said as we stops. This was a conversation between Yuri and Flynn so I stay out of this. "We need just laws laid down by the government to ensure that people can live lives of stability and peace." Flynn said as he walked towards us. "Those same laws just let Ragou walk away." Yuri said to Flynn. "Which is why you and I became knights Yuri. To change things like that. If we could make it happen by yelling about it from below. Then we said we'd gain honor and trust and fix the empire from within. Remember?" Flynn said making Yuri mad. "So in order to get ahead in life. I'm supposed to stand by while somebody feeds little kids to monsters is that it? You want me to look the other way when our people in the lower quarter are being bled dry by taxes? It's because I can't do those things that I quit being a knight." Yuri said turning to Flynn. "I know, but has anything change because you quit? How is anything different than it was before you joined the knights" Flynn said to Yuri as he just stayed quit and left. "W-wait I'm coming to." Karo said as he and Skiddo tried to follow. But I stopped Karol and Pawniard from following him. "Guys lets give him a minute alone." I said as we watch Yuri walked out the door.

"I've done it again. I only want for him to move on with his life to quit sitting around." Flynn said. "Flynn I." Estelle said before I interrupted her. "Tell me Flynn what have you done as a knight? Because while me and Yuri were following you. You let your knights attack the Pokemon in Halure. You didn't catch the thief in the Shaikos Ruins. And in Nor Harbor you couldn't do anything while Ragou destroyed the life of everyone in Nor Harbor." I said to Flynn. "Oliver!" Estelle said as everyone went quiet. "True you stopped the knights from kill the Pokemon in Halure, but it was after they protected the people of Halure not your knights." I said to Flynn. Flynn just lowered his head. "And I agree Yuri may not have done anything, but at the same time neither have you." I said to Flynn. "Oliver that's enough please." Estelle said to me. "Ok, but what do you plan to do Estelle?" I asked Estelle. "Yes what do you intend to do next?" Ioder asked Estelle. "Would it be all right if I go with them." Estelle said walking to Flynn. "Why?" Flynn asked raising his head. "I feel like so much has changed during my travels with Yuri, Oliver, Togepi, the empire, the world. I've changed as well." Estelle said giving us all a smile. "Well said Estelle." I said to Estelle. "Lady Estellise understood." Flynn said to Estelle. "And you Oliver." Flynn said as he turned to me. "Yes?" I said. "Tell Yuri to take good care of this young lady." Flynn said to me. "I'll be sure to tell him." I said to Flynn. "Is it really all right?" Estelle asked Flynn. "I would rather do the job myself, but I'm afraid my current duties won't allow it." Flynn said. "That and you couldn't stop Ragou from kidnaping Ioder so you may not be the best guard." I said. "Oliver!" Estelle said. "As long as she with Yuri I can be certain you'll be safe." Flynn told me. "You believe in him don't you." Estelle asked Flynn. "I do." Flynn said. "If you guys are finished can we get going? We'll lose him if we don't hurry." Rita said to us. "Rita's right so while you all go fine Yuri. Me Flynn and Ioder will go get us some new weapons." I said. "Why us?" Flynn asked me. "We lost are weapons, saving Ioder, so think of it as a reward for saving him." I told Flynn. "It seems far to me Flynn." Ioder said. "Ok then let's go." I said as we all walked out.

**NO P.O.V.**

A few minutes ago Yuri walked outside and punching the side of the inn. "Damn he knows how to get to me. I know better than anyone that nothing's changed." Yuri said out loud. He then turned away from the wall and looked at his fist. "Guess I should look for clues about the blastia core." Yuri said as he started to walk. He walked for a bit until he saw Raven again. "Hey it's him." Yuri said before he went after Raven. "Hmm? H-Hey there long time no see." Raven said turning to see Yuri after he stop him. "Isn't there something else you should be saying?" Yuri said to Raven. "Something else? Hmm can't think of anything." Raven said rubbing his chin. "Well they say deceived have better memories than the deceivers don't they?" Yuri said to Raven. "I'm just terribly misunderstood honest!" Raven said shaking his head. "You need to see a doctor for your tendency to unconsciously cause trouble to others." Yuri said. "Ya might see if ya can get that foul mouth of yours checked out too." Raven said to Yuri. "Got a comeback for everything huh? If you don't stop putzing around. The Knights are gonna throw you back in jail." Yuri said. "Heh the Knights are a bit too busy to bother with me. I saw a rough-looking guild group moving to the northwest not too long ago. The knights can't just turn a blind eye to them can they?" Raven said. "Rough-looking. You say? Was it the Blood Alliance?" Yuri asked Raven. "Beats me." Raven said. "By the way, what was your business back there? And how do you know Oliver is a Pokemon Trainer?" Yuri asked Raven. "I was looking for nothing special just and "apatheia" and let's just say I know someone like Oliver." Raven said. "What is an "apatheia" and who?" Yuri asked. "Supposed to be like a really strong core. Heard that it was there, but I guess I had the wrong information." Raven said. "I see an "apatheia" and you still didn't answer my question about who you know." Yuri asked Raven. "Oh Yuri hey over here!" Karol said as they turned to see everyone but Oliver. "Argh I'll get you old man!" Rita said as she and Solosis started to charge at Raven. "Hmm Maybe I'd best be off now I'll tell you about my friend later." Raven said. "Far enough after all the Amazoness has emerged." Yuri said as Raven waved goodbye to Yuri before he left.

"Wait damn it I'm gonna beat you senseless!" Rita said as she and Solosis ran past Yuri. "*Huff* *huff* why'd you let him get away." Karol asked Yuri as he and Skiddo got next to Yuri. "He said he's terribly misunderstood." Yuri said turning to Karol. "What? What does that mean?" Karol said to Yuri. "He got away I'll catch that bugger one of these days." Rita said as she and Solosis return to the team. "You should leave him be. Going up against that kind of guy is just a waste of energy." Yuri said as Estelle joined them. "You all right?" Yuri said looking at the tried Estelle. "Just let me... take a... little break." Estelle said in between breaths. "Sure you can have a little one. Then we've gotta go." Yuri said to Estelle. "Go? Go where?" Karol asked Yuri. "We need to follow the Blood Alliance to get back the lower quarter's blastia." Yuri said. "Did you get a lead on where to go next?" Estelle asked Yuri. "I heard that a shady group from a guild was headed to the northwest. It might be them." Yuri said. "To the northwest of here? The only city I can think of in that direction would be one that was destroyed in an earthquake." Karol said. "What could they want to do in a place like that?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Hmm good question." Yuri said. "And yet you still want to go?" Rita said to Yuri. "I'm just saying we should go and check it out." Yuri said. "Well if we are going then we are going to need these." The turn their head to see Oliver with two spike club weapons and Chesnaught with a lot of weapons in his hands. "After all we may need some weapons. If we are going after the Blood Alliance." Oliver said as he passed out the weapons. "Thank Oliver." Yuri said as oliver gave him a stone sword. "Yeah thank you." Karol said as he got a bid hammer. "Thank you Oliver." Estelle said as she got a new shield and a rapier. "No problem everyone now lets go Chesnaught return." Oliver said as he return Chesnaught. Then they left Capua Torim heading northwest.

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After a few hours we stopped for some food. "Hey Olvier how many Pokemon trainers are there in your world?" Yuri asked me. "There is a lot of us why do you ask?" I asked Yuri as I passed out some fruit. "Because Raven said he knows another Pokemon trainer." Yuri said making me drop my fruit. "What? Another Pokemon trainer." Estelle said. "That's what Raven said." Yuri said. "Great more of them." Rita said before taking a bite of her fruit. "Oliver you ok?" Estelle asked me. "Yeah yeah I'm ok just surprised that there is someone else like me out there. Yuri did Raven tell you who this person is." I asked Yuri getting excited. "Sorry but before he could Rita chased him off." Yuri said. "Rita!" I yelled at Rita. "What I don't like that guy." Rita said taking a bite of her fruit again. "Rita if what his said is true then I need to go and meet this person." I said. "Why?" Karol asked me. "Because that person could know what happened to us or why we are here." I said. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked me. "You see Estelle my dad taught me that everything happens for a reason. Both how we came here and why it was us." I said. "You think you were picked?" Rita said to me. "Rita I was pulled down into the ground and unless it was dumb luck then something picked me." I said. "Oliver as much as I would like to see you too argue about this can we do it later we need to find the Blood Alliance." Yuri said. "Yuri right we should move we don't know when we'll catch up to the Blood Alliance so we should get moving." Karol said as he and Yuri started to move with their Pokemon partners. "Ok fine let's go." I said as the rest of us started to move.

We walked for a few hours until it started to rain and then we found a destroyed city. "Karol do you know this place?" I asked Karol. "This place is called Caer Bocram." Karol said as we looked around. "Man, this place is a total wreck." Yuri said. "Do you seriously think anybody would come to a place like this?" Rita said. "Maybe someone here?" I said looking around. "I wonder if we've been fed some false information again." Yuri said. "Again?" me and Karol said. "That's far enough! This area is under the jurisdiction of the Hunting Blades." We heard a girl yelled. "Who's yelling." I said. "That voice?" Karol said turning we head to a girl with a giant crescent blade. "These measures have been taken to prevent the injury of innocent bystanders." The girl said. "Nan!" Karol said. "You know this girl Karol?" I asked Karol. "All right! I finally found you!" Karol said as Nan gave us all the stink eyes. "So you have been infected by that corruptor as well!" Nan said to us. "What are you talking about Nan?" Karol said. "Don't take that buddy - buddy tone with me you infected piece of trash." Nan said. "Nan what are you taking why am I infected?" Karol asked Nan. "You all are all friendly with those monsters that's why you are infected." Nan said. "Monsters you mean our Pokemon?" Karol said making Nan more mad. "Those monsters have infected the guilds, but they refused to see them as a threat." Nan said. "Pokemon are not a threat they are friendly, kind, and smart creatures." Karol said to Nan. "More lies." Nan said. "It's the truth Pokemon aren't monsters." Karol said as he started to pet Skiddo. "So this is how you repay being taken in by the hunting blade? By befriending monsters. Remind me who it was that said "I swear I won't run away this time." You always run and hide at the first sign of trouble. You've been kicked out of every guild in the book." Nan said. "Shut up! You shut your mouth!" Karol said freaking out. "Ha even we've already fired you!" Nan said to Karol. "W-wait!" Karol said getting sad. "You have been warned by the Hunting Blades! Leave this area at once with your monsters! If you fail to heed this warning you do so at the risk of your own lives and we will kill those monsters." Nan said to us all. "You know what heed my warning hurt my friend Karol again and you won't get off so easy." I said getting in front of Karol. "Oh really and what can you do." Nan said with a smirk on her face. "I can do this. Blastoise come on out!" I said letting Blastoise out. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he came out. "Blastoise use **Scald** and blast her away!" I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he pointed his cannon with his Mega stone at Nan. "Wait your a corrupter too." Nan said surprised at Blastoise fired a stream of boiling water at Nan sending her flying away.

"Karol are you ok." I said as me and Blastoise turn Karol. Karol didn't say anything. "This still doesn't explain what the Hunting Blades are doing here." Yuri said wondering why they were here. "Good Point." Rita said as she walked in. "Solosis." Solosis said following Rita. "Rita, Solosis wait are you two forgetting about the warning?" Estelle said to Solosis and Rita. "She never said we weren't allowed to enter." Rita said turning to face Estelle. "She right and I would like to know why they are here as well." I said as I started to walk. "But what about the "risking our lives" part?" Estelle said getting a little scared. "Are you implying that I should listen to that brat? Don't make me laugh." Rita said. "For once I agree with Rita there's a difference between barking and biting and all she did was bark." I said getting next to Rita and Solosis. "At any rate the Blood Alliance doesn't seem to be here, let's have a look around." Yuri said to us. "Sounds like a plan to me after all if they are after a Pokemon we have to stop them." I said as everyone, but Karol and Skiddo started to move. "Skiddo?" Skiddo said worried about Karol. "Karol you don't have to come if you don't want to." I said to Karol. "Don't worry I'm ok guys lets go." Karol said as they caught up to us.

"Blastoise I want you to say out and help us remember the Hunting blade want to kill us, so don't wait for me to give you a command." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise" Blastoise said as he started to look around. "Do you really have to keep him out." Rita said still upset about what happened on the boat. "Yes because in this rain his water moves are stronger and I trust him to keep us safe." I said. "You really trust him with are life?" Yuri asked me. "Yeah Blastoise maybe mean to new people, but I trust him." I said. "Was he always mean?" Karol asked me. "No when he was little he was just like you Karol." I said. "What do mean?" Karol said. "You see Blastoise was abandoned by his first trainer this made him distrust and scared of people so scared that he would hide from people." I said. "Really if Blastoise was that scared of people then how do you have him?" Karol asked me. "You see when me and Chesnaught heard about Blastoise we decide to help him. So we spent a few days just sitting near his cave, trying to help him. And it worked after some time he was calm around me and Chesnaught, but no one else." I said. "Really does he still those problems?" Estelle asked me. "Kind of when he was little he would just hide behind me or Chesnaught now a days he just blast anyone he doesn't know." I said. "Sounds like a problem." Rita said to me. "It's only a problem for a short time once he use to you he's not that bad." I said. "Like Yuri." Karol said. "Hah hah hah let's move everyone." Yuri said as we started to walk again with Blastoise walking behind us.

"What sort of blastia is this?" Karol said as we found some kind of machine. "Hey get your grubby mitts off it!" Rita said moving to the machine. "Rita what the deal with this machine?" I asked Rita. "Let me see. Of course it's slightly different from the norm, but it looks like a type of warp blastia. Its activating mechanism is let's see huh?" Rita said. "What's the matter?" Yuri said. "There no activation switch!" Rita said. "So it's broken?" I then said. "No it's properly equipped with a core and it doesn't look like it's the type where you can activate it by removing the core." Rita said. "So maybe there's an activation switch located somewhere else?" Estelle said. "Perhaps if there were another blastia like this one in this town. It wouldn't be too unusual for there to be some device to manage all of them at once." Rita said. "Oh so we can't activate then? Too bad." Yuri said. "Huh? Why's it too bad?" Karol asked Yuri. "Nan I just had a hunch it would lead to something interesting." Yuri said. "Blastia isn't a toy you know!" Rita said. "Well it looks like we can move any further so I say we get this thing working and then we can continue our search." I said as we started to walk.

"Man did an earthquake really do this." Karol said looking at one of the buildings. "I don't think this was a natural earthquake." I said to Karol as we all stopped. "What makes you say that?" Rita asked me. "I've only seen two ruins like this and each of them were destroyed by the other two of the Life Trio." I said. "The Life Trio?" Estelle asked me. "It the legendary Trio Xerneas is a part of." I said. "What do you mean by life?" Rita asked me. "I told you that Xerneas is the master of life but the other two of the Trio is Yveltal is the master of destruction and Zygarde is the master of order. Those three make the Life Trio. Life Destruction and Order." I said. "Can you tell us more about them?" Rita asked me. "Are you sure out of the Life Trio Yveltal and Zygarde don't have nice stories?" I asked them. "Come on how bad can they be?" Yuri said. "Ok, but for the record you wanted to know about them first let's cover Yveltal. Yveltal is the master of destruction that means he's destroys anything he hits." I said. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked me. "Least say Rita gets hit by Yveltal attack after she gets hit she will turn to stone." I said surprising them all. "So I would become a statue?" Rita said. "Yep but only because you were in Yveltal's way." I said. "Wait what?" Karol said. "Yeah Yveltal maybe the master of destruction by his only target is the soil under our feet. So people or Pokemon are just in the way." I said. "Why does he only target the soil?" Estelle asked me. "Believe it or not Estelle but there is such a thing as too much life." I said. "What do you mean too much life?" Estelle asked. "For example let's say that all 16 of us share one apple for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and every day we add a new person or Pokemon to the team what do you think will happen?" I said. "People and Pokemon will die." Yuri said. "Bingo Yuri and that what happens to the plants so Yveltal come to destroy all, but one of us so the apple is enough for that person or Pokemon. But after some time people and Pokemon will return to the team and then we will be back at the start of the example and do this again. It's the same with cities if they are on top of bad soil Yveltal will destroy them and turn them into this it to help the soil." I said pointing around the ruins.

"Ok so Xerneas restores old life while Yveltal make way for new life." Estelle said. "Yeap that how they work." I said. "But what about Zygarde how does he affect life." Karol asked me. "Zygarde is the boss of the Trio he has eyes everywhere keeping an eye Xerneas and Yveltal and making sure they are safe." I said. "What do you mean by keeping them safe?" Estelle asked me. "In the past People tried to use Xerneas for themselves or tried to kill Yveltal." I said. "How could they do that?" Rita asked me. "You see Xerneas and Yveltal sleep for a thousand year during that time one of them are in their cocoons and they are vorable in their cocoons so if people find them they could kill Xerneas and Yveltal or use Xerneas and Yveltal for their own selfish gain." I said. "Why would anyone want their powers?" Rita asked me. "With Xerneas people could make force Xerneas to make an abundance of fruit and vegetables for themselves and they use Yveltal as a weapon to destroy their enemies." I said "Oh so that why they have someone watching them." Yuri said. "Yep, but unless life if in danger Zygarde doesn't care about anything else. But if anyone earns Zygarde wrath let's just say they will be here one minute and gone the next." I said. "What do you mean." Rita said. "Let's take this place for example between Yveltal and Zygarde I have to say Yveltal was here if it was Zygarde then all that would be here was the paths under our feet." I said pointing down. "You know you're right I didn't have to learn about Yveltal and Zygarde." Estelle said. "I tried to warn you but now you know. But don't worry about Yveltal and Zygarde." I said as we started to walk again. "Why?" RIta asked as they started to follow me. "Because we are in the era of Xerneas so Yveltal is asleep in his cocoon and unless we attack Xerneas Zygarde won't attack us." I said. "So we should be safe from Yveltal and Zygarde." Karol asked me. "Yep." I said. "Well ok now let's go find that power sources for the warp blastia." Yuri said as we stopped talking.

"It looks like a dead end." Estelle said as we stopped in front of a cellar door "Should we head back or." Yuri said. "Back to what the other way was a dead end as well." I said to Yrui. "Hold on. I'm going to have a look around." Karol said. Weird there's not a keyhole or anything." Karol said. "Really?" Yuri said as he started to walk. "Yuri an amateur like you would never be able to open a door like." Karol said as Yuri kick the cellar door open it. "That shouldn't have work?" I said. "What I wouldn't want Captain Karol to dirty his hands on such a filthy door!" Yuri said. "Oh uh r-right. Ah hah hah." Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said looking down the stairs. "Well shall we Skiddo?" Karol said as he was about to take a step. "Wouldn't it be crazy if a monster just gobbled up your foot right now? Just a giant munch and oops no more foot." Yuri said. "Wah. waaaaaah." Karol said as he fell back scared. "Yuri!" I said placing my hands at my side. "Heh look fine to me let's go inside." Yuri said. "What am I your test dummy?!" Karol said to Yuri as he walked down. "Don't worry Karol next time we'll let Yuri be the test dummy." I said helping Karol up before we went down leaving Blastoise up top.

We went down only to find a room with a generator and nothing else in it. "What's this do?" Karol said. "Get your grubby mitts off it! I don't want to have to tell you again!" Rita said before Karol could touch the generator. "It seems like it might be an activation switch for the warp blastia upstairs." Yuri said. "Only one way to find out Rita if you would?" I asked Rita. Rita then walked to the generator trying to turn it on. "Nothing happening." Estelle said to Rita. "Togepi." "Solosis." Togepi and Solosis said at the same time agreeing with Estelle. "It doesn't have enough aer." Rita said. "Great now what?" I said. "Not enough aer? I wonder if that ring I got in the Shaikos Ruins might be able to do anything." Yuri said to Rita. "Ah the Sorcerer's Ring I'm not sure? But you might as well give it a try." Rita said as she moved out of the way. Yuri then fired the Sorcerer's Ring at the generator turning it on. "It worked!" Rita said. "Maybe that means we'll be able to use the warp blastia upstairs!" Estelle said. "Only one way to find out?" I said "Let's go!" Yuri said as we made are returned to the warp blastia. "Oh it's working!" Yuri said. "So that was the activation device after all!" Estelle said. "Ok Yuri you first." I said. "Hold your horses." Rita said before me or Yuri did anything. "Wiat why." I asked Rita. "This is just like in the Shaikos Ruins if you don't fill up the core with aer it won't work." Rita said. "Ah so I should use the Sorcerer's Ring." Yuri said to Rita. "Right." Rita said to Yuri. Once Yuri turned it on we stepped through it and was warped to the area above us. "Ug I'm going to be sick." I said as we all landed. "Come on Oliver it wasn't that bad." Rita said. "Ok let's go this way." Yuri said as they all started to move. "Oliver You coming." Estelle said. "Just give me a few seconds." I said before I followed them.

We soon found a big group of people fighting on big monster. "So it looks like the Blood Alliance." Estelle said looking at the group of people. "Isn't here after all." Yuri said finishing Estelle thought. "Those guys are the Hunting Blades." Karol said. Th-that man we saw him in Deidon Hold." Estelle said. "You did when?" I asked Estelle. "He the guy that wanted to kill Chesnaught." Yuri said to me making Blastoise mad "That's the guy that Mason warned me about. Then lets go before he recognized me I rather not have to fight that guy whoever he is." I said as I started to walk away. "Blastoise." Blastoise said grabbing me. "Come on Blastoise lets just go I rather not face him." I said pointing to that guy. "He's gonna fight that monster all by himself." Estelle said as we watched the guy. We watch the guy kill the big monster with one sword swing. "What no way. Man!" Rita said. "He took it out in one hit?" Yuri said. "And that's why I want to leave." I said trying to get free from Blastoise. "Hey Karol what did he do?" Yuri asked Karol. "That was a fatal strike." Karol said to Yuri. "A fatal strike?" Yuri said. "It's a crazy-powerful technique that extremely skilled swordsmen can use." Karol said. "Hmm. So how do you do it?" Yuri asked Karol. "How do you do it? H-how should I know?!" Karol said. "Fatal Strike. A strong attack which throws your opponent off balance. Followed by a single well-timed strike to finish the enemy." Estelle said. "Is that something else you read in a book?" Rita asked Estelle. "Y-yes it is." Estelle said. "I see it sounds like it's easier said than done." Yuri said. "I'm sure you can figure it out Yuri." I said.

We then watch the Hunting Blades as Blastoise put me down. "You really want to get back into your guild don't you?" Rita asked Karol. "Wha what makes you say that?" Karol asked Rita. "Oh Karol are you going to go back to that guild?" Estelle asked Karol as the Pokemon started to get worried about what Karol will do. "I won't go back! I'm sick and tired of Monsters hunting." Karol said trying to act like he was ok. "Won't go back or can't go back? It sound like you were fired." Rita said to Karol. "Rita that's enough. Karol you don't need that guild you have us." I said. "Oliver." Karol said. "Look around you we are a team that those monsters could never be." I said pointing to the Hunting Blades. "What do you mean?" Karol asked me. "Karol what's drive the Hunting Blades." I asked Karol. "They all hate monsters because they lost loved ones to monsters." Karol said. "And that's why we will be stronger." I said to Karol. "How can we de stronger than them?" Yuri asked me as he turned away from the Hunting Blades. "You see Yuri in my home land we understand that we all die one day, but that's just how life works and you have to let the dead go. The Hunting Blades are just running away from the fact that the one they love are gone. But we can see clearly see that everything that's not human is not a monster like the Hunting Blades think." I said. "So we're stronger because we have an open mind?" Estelle said. "You got it. They are so full of rage that they can't see clearly." I said to Estelle.

"Still they have a lot of people here." Yuri said was we turned back to the Hunting Blades. "Yeah if they wanted to take out that monster we saw one person would've been enough." Estelle said. "This is actually the first time I've ever seen this many guild members gathered in one place." Karol said. "Really?" Estelle said. "Yeah a lot of the members are loners they tend not to travel in groups. And the Chief being here is out of the ordinary too." Karol said. "That means whatever they are after isn't something we want to meet but." I said. "I think Oliver is right I don't think we should be here." Karol said. "Oh come on we can handle anything besides I'm going to keep looking." Yuri sai. "Your going to see if the Blood Alliance is somewhere else here right Yuri?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Yeah I don't want to worry about two guilds. One is more than enough!" Yuri said as we started to walk.

"I didn't have a chance to ask you this but." Yuri asked Estelle making us stop. "You mean me?" Estelle said. "Why didn't you return to the capital when we were in Torim Harbor?" Yuri asked. "Actually I been wondering that myself?" I asked Estelle. "Wh-why?" Estelle said to us. "Oh yeah. Estelle wanted to tell Flynn that he's being hunted right?" Karol said. "Yeah at that point your journey should have ended." Yuri said. "Well uh. You see." Estelle said. "Hey by the way who was hunting Flynn Down anyway?" Karol asked. "Yeah you never did tell us who after Flynn?" I asked. "Uhm I'm not quite sure." Estelle said. "You don't know who was after Flynn?" I said. "Wasn't it Ragou?" Rita said. "Uhu? That villain?" Karol said. "Ioder was on Ragou's ship. And Ioder's the imperial prince." Yuri said. "Yeah so?" Karol said. "I'm saying that I think Flynn's true mission was to find Ioder." Yuri said. "A mission that he failed if it wasn't for us Ioder would still be locked up by Ragou and he couldn't do anything." I said crossing my arms. "Still I don't know why things would end up that way between big shots from the same empire." Yuri said. "I'm sorry I don't know either." Estelle said. "I think I know why?" I said. "Really why then?" Yuri asked me. "If Ragou was one of the top members of the council then if there is no one else to take the imperial throne than he gets it. So he was just getting rid of the people that stood in the way of him getting the throne." I said. "That can't be true." Estelle said. "That how empires work Estelle and why we got rid of it back home." I said to Estelle. "What about you? Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Yuri asked Estelle. "Well I kind of just went with the flow and came along from Torim Harbor. But I think maybe I wanted to keep traveling with everyone a bit longer and learn more about Pokemon so uh." Estelle said. "I got no problem with that Estelle." I said. "Thanks Oliver. Besides we still haven't gotten the blastia core back yet." Estelle saito me and Yuri. "That's true but isn't that our business?" Yuri said to Estelle. "Can't I help out?" Estelle said. "Yes you can Estelle after all none of us can heal so we need your healing arts." I said. "Thank You!" Estelle said as we resume to walk.

We realise that we couldn't go back the way we came up so we went in to a building trying to find a way down. "Wh-what up? I feel kind of sick all of a sudden." Karol said as we reach the bottom. "Really I feel fine?" I said to Karol. "Realy how can Karol can feel it and you can't feel?" Rita said. "Feel what Rita?" I asked Rita. "ugh what a feeling." Yuri said as he started to feel sick. "Yuri, Estelle too?" Karol said Yuri and Estelle. "I-i'm fine." Estelle said trying to sound strong. "Why is only you four that's feeling sick?" I said to them. "Togepi?" "Skiddo?" "Pawniard?" "Solosis?" They all said worried about their partners. "Maybe we should rest for a bit?" I said getting as worried as their Pokemon. "But what would happen if a monster attacked us right now I don't think I'd be up to it." Karol said. "Don't worry the Pokemon and me are still good to go and I can let more of my Pokemon out if I need to." I said to Karol. Then Estelle fell to the floor and Yuir ran to her. "Yuri." Estelle said to Yuri. "If you're going to keel over couldn't you do it in the middle of a crowded city street? I can't be expected to be there to catch you every time." Yuri said helping Estelle up. "Y-yes Thank you I'm still doing okay." Estelle said still sounding weak. Suddenly the ground started to glow green. "Rita any idea what's going on?" I asked Rita. "This is aer." Rita said. "What? Thought aer couldn't be seen with the naked eye." Karol said. "If it's dense enough it can be." Rita said. "Estelle weren't you saying something about that earlier? That dense aer is bad for the body." Yuri said. "Yeah you said the back in the Quoi Woods." I said. "Yes "High-density aer can occasionally have very negative effects on the human body"." Estelle said. "That must have been why you pass out in the Quoi Woods." I said to Estelle. "Really? Wow." Rita said. "Maybe we should get out of here." Yuri said. "Great plan Yuri, but we know the way we came id a dead end so we need to find a new way out." I said as Rita wlobled to a door near us. "I you're right but where else can we go." Yuri said. "It looks like this blastia is linked to the door." Rita said making us turn our head to her. "How do we open it?" Karol asked. "It seems that we carefully put together the symbols to form the right phrase." Rita said. "Wouldn't be faster to break in?" Yuri asked. "That's not a good Idea what if it makes the door stop working." Rita said. ""Hey something's coming out it." Yuri said looking at the door. "So we should just put some letters in here?" Rita said. "Ok move over Rita I got this." I said walking over to the machine. "What are going to do Oliver?" Estelle asked me. "Watch this." I said looking at the machine. "There is no way you can open this door." Rita said as I started to push the buttons before the door opened. "You were saying Rita." I said. "How did you do that?" Rita asked me. "You see all you have to do is look at the key and see which one are the most worn out. On this machine the U, S, and N keys are the most worn out. So the password most use those letters and so I thought sun would be a good first guess for the password." I said. "Where did you learn that?" Estelle asked me. "My dad taught me he explores ruins and he taught me a few tricks." I said as I walked through the door.

We entered a big room with two energy shield in it one above us and one in front of us. "That water is floating?" Karol said. "This energy must be holding it?" I said looking up. "It looks like that blastia is causing it." Yuri said looking at the blastia. "And probably this strange feeling as well." Estelle said. "Huh? He's similar to the ones at Ehmead and Capua Nor." Rita said. "Is it broken?" Estelle said. "Maybe after all it's leaking aer." I said. "No when a blastia breaks. It loses its ability to take in aer. There's no way it would get like this." Rita said. "Then what's up with this aer." I said spinning around. "I don't know. What could he be trying to do?" Rita said. "Uh, I think I can guess what he's doing." I said looking down. "Really what then?" Rita asked me as I pointed down. "M-m-monster!" Karol tried to screamed seeing the giant monster. "Well now we know what the Hunting Blades are after." I said. "I don't think we can take that." Yuri said as the monster started to shake this place up. "Uaaah!" Karol screamed. "The barrier's gonna fail!" Yuri said. "Don't worry that's a reverse barrier." Rita said. "Reverse barrier?" Karol asked Rita. "It's a powerful barrier for holding monsters. He won't get out of there any time soon." Rita said as the ground started to shake. "That still doesn't explain what's up with the aer?" I said not trying to fall. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Yuri said as the barrier sated to break. "I think your right Yuri." I said as Rita started to run. "Rita?!" Estelle said watching her run. "Calm down I'll have it fixed in on time." Rita said. "Rita wait we have another problem." I said seeing Hunting Blades.

"So who's the numbskulls that love monsters and ignore our friendly warning?" Aman said. "Karol who are those two?" I asked Karol. "The big one is Clint and the other one is Tison they are the best in the Hunting Blades." Karol said. "Sorry none of us and are Pokemon here nice enough to take your "friendly" warning seriously." Yuri said. "Humph you monster lover don't say. Well now if it isn't that runt Karol who got his sorry butt cut from the team and know loves monsters." Tison said to us. "Karol doesn't need monsters like you in his life." I said drawing my weapons "Wait your that monster tamer from Deidon Hold." Tison said. "Good know I can kill that monster of your after we finish this big brute." Clint said to me. "Don't even think about it. My friend Blastoise hear will get you before you can even get close to us you monsters!" I said. "What did you just call us?" Tison said. "You heard me right you fracking monsters." I said making Tison mad. "Worry about him latter the brute is first." Clint said. "Are you three stupid that monsters isn't something just three people should fight." I said as I heard a soft roar.

We looked up to see the dragon rider come throw the water and break the blastia. "Him again!" Rita said as the barrier failed. "Phew hey! I feel better." Estelle said as the aer start to return to normal. "Th-the barrier's down!" Karol said. "Of course! That dragon freak broke the blastia! You're dead freak! Dead!" Rita yelled at the dragon rider. "Rita we have a bigger problem at the moment." I said looking at the monster. Then the dragon rider, the monster and the Hunting Blades started to fight. "Yeah that's it show me some anger. Show me what a monster's like! Now I'm gonna mop the floor with you!" Clint said as he started to swing his big sword. Then the dragon rider Trapinch used Rock Slide again dropping a few rocks around the Hunting Blades stopping Clint from attacking. Then the dragon fired a fire breath at them sending them into some of the rocks. "Huh?" Clint said as the dragon rider stood in between the Hunting Blades and the monster. "Looks like he wants the first piece of action Clint. Well come and get some then!" Tison said to Clint before they started to attack the dragon rider. Nan throw her weapon, but it the dragon dogged it. "Graaah!" Tison said as he started running up the wall and was aiming at the Trapinch. "Oh on you don't Blastoise use **Ice beam** on the wall!" I said to Blastoise pointing on the wall. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he froze the wall making Tison fall down next to him team. "What are you doing?" Nan asked me as se ran to Tison. "If your going to hurt Pokemon then I'm going to stop you, even if I'm not a friend of that Pokemon partner." I said to Nan before the monster destroyed the columns under us. We then feel down to the monsters level. "Ok who alive?" I asked everyone as me a Blastoise got up off the floor. "Me and Pawniard are ok." I heard Yuri said. "Me and Togepi are fine." I heard Estelle said. "Solosis is fine." I heard Rita said. "Skiddo and me are alvie." I heard Karol said sounding scared. Then the monster turned to us. "Guys looks like the monster wants to fight us now." I said. "Well here goes nothing." Yuri said as we charged at the monster.

"Blastoise use **Scald** and aim for his face." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said aiming for the monsters face. "Pawniard help us out with **Metal Claw**." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he started to run with Yuri. we all attacked but the monster was unfazed but are attacks. "This isn't working." I said before the monster swung his big arm at us nocink us back to Blastoise. "Guys are you ok?" Estelle said as she and Repede appeared. Repede started to attack the monster as Estelle started to run to us. "I got you **First aid**." Estelle said healing us. "Thanks Estelle." I said to Estelle. "Now Togepi uses **Metronome** and help us." Estelle said to Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said as she started to case Metronome. "Estelle are you sure Metronome is a good idea?" Yuri asked Estelle as Togepi finish charging up her attack. "Togepi." said as a giant wave came crashing on us and the monster. "What was that." Rita said she walks through the water on the floor. "Togepi's Metronome was Surf a move that makes a big wave." I said. "Well the wave wasn't big enough." Yuri said as we turned to the monster who was still unfazed by are attacks. "Solosis use **Signal Beam**." Rita said to Solosis. "Solosis." Solosis firing a signal beam at the monster's face. "What are we going to do none of attacks are working?" Rita said as she fired a fireball at the monster. "We need to buy some time." Yuri said as I look down at the ground and the monsters small legs. "I have an idea Blastoise use Ice Beam on the floor under the monster." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he fired the Ice Beam freezing the floor tripping the monster. "That won't keep him down for long." Yuri said. "What can we do?" Estelle said. "Blastoise." Blastoise said to me pointing his Mega stone at me. "You think we should try Mega Evolution Blastoise?" I asked Blastoise. "Blastoise!" Blastoise said nodding his head. "Oliver if your going to do something do it now." Yuri said to me as the monster got its foot hole again. "Ok ready Blastoise?" I asked Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said to me.

"**It's time to show the world are strength push beyond evolution and show them are true Power MEGA EVOLVE**." I said as I grabbed my key stone and energy came out of both my key stone and Blastoise Mega stone. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he started to Mega Evolve. Once the light died down Blastoise change to have two small cannons with shells on his arms and a giant cannon on his back. "So this is Mega Evolution?" Estelle said as her and Togepi's eyes stared in wonder at Blastoise. "And how does it help us?" Rita asked me. "Just watch Blastoise use **Scald** again." I asked Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said firing a Scald at the monsters. But unlike last time the monster felt that Scald and roared. "He felt that?" Estelle said. ""Let's keep this up Blastoise use **Water Pulse**." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said firing three ords of water at the masters arms and chest. "Wow just how strong is Mega evolution?" Yuri said as he and Pawniard watch as me and Blastoise did more damage then they did. "Now let's try a **Dragon Pulse**." I said. "Blastoise." Blastoise said firing a giant pulse with a dragon head on it at the monster forcing the back into the wall. "Did that do it?" Estelle asked as the smoke started to clear. After it cleared we say the monster get back up and walk towards us. "Looks like this might take some time." I said as we got ready to fight. But the monster stopped and focus on me and Blastoise. "What you want some more!" I said to the monster. It just stay silent focus on us until it roared and left out of the hole we just made.

"We made it." Estelle said placing her hand over her heart. "What was that last part about?" I asked myself. "What about Karol?" Rita said. Then it hit me where is Karol. "KAROL KAROL KAROL." I yelled waiting for him to respond but got nothing. "Don't worry we will find him." Yuri said as the blastia sundly came crashing down behind us. "There ain't a monster alive that wasn't born to be my punching bag." Tison said as it the barror above us started to break. "Man this guy is insane." I said as Blastoise pointed his big cannon at Tison. "Master it's too dangerous!" Nan said to Tison but he still ran for the dragon rider. "Blastoise use **Dragon Pulse** on Tison." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he fired another dragon pulse at Tison stopping him from attacking the dragon rider and his Trapinch. "AAAAAAH." Tison yelled as he was shot out of the sky and falling down next to his team. "The ceiling it's not gonna hold!" Estelle said. "Come on, let's go." I said to everyone. "We can't afford to stay here now that the mark has escaped!" Nan said to Clint helping Tison who was out cold. "Damn hadn't seen a monster like that in a while. What a letdown. All right pull out!" Cilnt said as they started to leave. "This is the way out." I said to everyone. "Why did you help that freak." Rita asked me as we climbed some roble. "I had to protect that Trapinch from those monsters next time I will let you we see him I won't stop you from blasting him." I said as we got to the top of the roble. "Which way out?" Estelle asked holding Togepi. "Blastoise use **Dragon Pulse** on this wall." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said blasting a hole in the wall. "Everyone lets go." I said as we all went through the hole

"Is everyone ok?" I asked everyone as we got a few feet away from the hole. "We good, but where's Karol." Estelle said looking for Karol. "Let's look around Karol Skiddo may have found another way out?" I said "Blastoise." Blastoise said returning back to normal. "What happened to Blastoise?" Yuri asked me. "Mega Evolution only isn't permanent so when a battle is over he returns to normal." I said to Yuri. "Can we focus on finding Karol?" Estelle said to us. "She right let's go find Karol." I said as we started to walk around looking for Karol.

"Something comes up and it's just *poof* you're gone! Always always running away by yourself and now with a monster!" I heard Nan Yelled. "Skiddo is not a monster!" Karol said to Nan as we turned around the corner to find Karol standing in front of Skiddo and protecting him from Nan. "It doesn't matter what that monster is your both cowards." Nan said. "We are not?" Karol said to Nan. "We both know that's a lie." Nan said. "Ok that's enough Blastoise use **Ice Beam** and Freeze everything, but her head." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he fired two beams of ice at Nan freezing her in place. "What is this?" Nan said as Karol and SKiddo turned to us. "Guys." Karol said to us. "Karol are you and Skiddo ok?" I asked Karol and Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said nodding his head. "Yeah we are fine." Karol said lowering your head. "I'm so glad that both of you are safe." Estelle said. "Where the hell did you go? We were really in a jam back there." Rita said. "I'm. I'm sorry." Karol said. "Hey we are all ok that all that matter." I said kneeling to his eyes. "Let me go." Nan said to me. "No If you want free do it yourself or have one of your monster friends help you monster! After all I told you what would happen if you hurt Karol!" I said to Nan. "Why do you stick up for this coward corrupter." Nan said to me. "If you call people who runs away from a deadly monster a coward, then you must not have a lot of friends." I said to Nan. "What." Nan said getting madder. "Running away from something scary is nothing to be ashamed of, it just shows you have a brain. But if you don't get scared then your a fool. After all only fools are fearless like you monsters, but Karol will find his courage when he's ready. Now guys lets go its been a long day." I said as I turned way from Nan. "Get back her you corrupter and monster lovers the Hunting Blades will kill you all." Nan yelled as we continue to walk. "Bark all you want monster, but we will always be stronger than you. Blastoise if you would." I said to Nan before turning to Blastoise. "You corrupt-." Nan yelled, but was interrupted by Blastoise freezing her head.

"Well there is no Blood Alliance here." I said as we walk to the exit. "No kidding we'll have to take any information that guy gives us with a grain of salt." Yuri said. "Guy? You Don't mean?" Rita said. "Raven." I said finishing Rita sentence. "Yeah." Yuri said. "Ooh! I'm gonna roast that deadbeat the moment I see him." Rita said. "Can't you wait until I after I asked him a few questions." I said to Rita. "Oliver why aren't you mad about me running away?" Karol asked me. "Karol first tell me what happened." I asked Karol. "I was going to help, but after I got on Skiddo he started to jump around and we found a way out." Karol said. "That makes sense if Skiddo was scared too, then once you got on he felt how scared you were. So he decides to run." I said. "Is that true Skiddo?" Karol asked Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said nodding his head. "I'm sorry you were scared to Skiddo." Karol said petting Skiddo's head. "Karol you want to know what I'm thinking when I see you." I asked Karol. "What?" Karol asked me. "I see Blastoise when he was little and that ok people and Pokemon become brave when they need to not because some monsters want them to. Karol you are my friend and I'm not going to give up on you because your scared. Your young you'll find a reason to be brave, then you'll show Nan who you really are." I said to Karol. "That's sweet Oliver." Estelle said "Togepi." Togepi agreeing with Estelle. "Thanks Oliver." Karol said. "No problem Karol know let's go find a place way from the Hunting Blades I rather not have them attack when we are asleep." I said to everyone and they respond with a nod.

By the time we got to the exit we found a few Knights there. "Wait a minute your that guy that locked me up." I said pointing to Cumore. "Ah so the common rabble. So I've finally found you. Now let's kill those monsters of yours." Cumore said making all of are Pokemon ready to fight. "If you think we are going to let you kill are Pokemon you have another thing coming." Yuri said to Cumore. "Hmph like some low born class can stand against a knight like me." Cumore said. "Then let's find out." I said drawing my weapons. "Now Princess right this way. Away from the monsters and these thugs." Cumore said taking a few steps forward only for estelle to move behind Blastoise. "Huh? What does he mean. "Princess"?" Karol asked us. "The princess standing right here in front of us." Yuri said tuning to Estelle. "Yuri. But how did you?" Estelle said as she turned to yuri. "You know now that you mention it. It makes sense." I said looking at Estelle. "What? Estelle's a princess?" Karol said. "I suspected as much myself." Rita said. "Rita you too?" Estelle said turning to Rita. "W-wait you've gotta be kidding." Karol said. "I don't think their kidding?" I said as Estelle moved out from behind Blastoise. "And what will happen to my friends?" Estelle asked Cumore. "Why they'll be drawn and quartered for abducting a member of the royal family of course." Cumore said. "Please wait I wasn't abduc-." Estelle said before being intruded by Cumore. "Ah what a mouthy young lady you are this way please!" Cumore yelled at Estelle sa his knight stated to move and Cumore draw his sword. "Blastoise uses **Water Pulse** on those knights." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said blasting the two knights. "I guess you want to die first." Cumore said looking at me. "Arrest the culprit Yuri Lowell, Oliver Forest and there accomplices." I heard Leblanc yelled. "Gah you. The Schwann Brigade!" Cumore said as he turned around to see Leblanc, Adecor and Boccos. "Just a minute! This prize catch is mine! I won't let you take him from me that easily!" Cumore said to Leblanc. "Catch? Our duties are not to be carried out in the fashion of a hunt." Leblanc said to Cumore. "Humph." Cumore said. "Did iI not also hear someone mention "killing" easier?" Leblanc said. "You did what is wrong with condemning criminals and these monsters to their deaths?" Cumore asked Leblanc. "Should not criminals be captured and judged in accordance with the law? And those monsters saved Prince Ioder so they are heroes!" Leblanc said to Cumore. "Humph I suppose I can let you have these little worms." Cumore said. "If it isn't Schwann. It's Flynn these upstart commoners are so full of themselves. Even that Commandant." Cumore said as he left with his knights getting up and following him.

"This way please your Highness. Do watch your step." Leblanc said turning to Estelle. "But I." Estelle said. "Yes right this way!" Boccos said interrupting Estelle. "Arrest them in the name of Captain Schwann!" Leblanc yelled at Adecor and Boccos. "Okay Yuri Lowell gang it's curtains for you I say." Adecor said to us drawing his sword. "Don't you remember how this went last time." I said pointing at the Pokemon. "Oliver there's been enough fighting for one day please don't start anything." Estelle said to me. "Fine, let's just get this over with." I said as we started to walk "Just keep walking I say!" Adecor said to us. "Ow hey watch it with the pulling." Yuri said. "Were moving were moving." I said with my hand in chains. Sir schwann we shall take these undesirables to Heliord." I heard Leblanc said to someone I couldn't see. "All members fall out!" Leblanc said to us as we left Caer Bocram. You know today has been nothing, but bad guy after bad guy hopefully we won't be locked up for long after all we still if to find the Blood Alliance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, I was working on my new story The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers and have posted the first two chapters and school work kept piling on so I have only a few hours a day to write. Now that it's winter break I will try and write as many chapters as I can before School starts again.**

**Chapter 8**

**A Day Of Guilds And Knights**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After we got arrested by Leblanc and his men we walked to a city called Heliord where Lebalnc was reading off all the crimes Yuri had committed while the Pokemon decided to sleep. "Continuing on, we will review the particulars of your 18th crime." Leblanc said to Yuri. "Please do." Yuri said to Lebalnc. "Is it true that you threw a knight sent to collect the taxes into the river?" Leblanc asked Yuri. "Wow. I'd forgotten about that. Was that you tweedle A?" Yuri asked Adecor. "That's right I was in bed with a cold for three whole days thanks to you." Adecor said to Yuri. "We don't care, Adecor." I said to Adecor. "How many more of these are there? This is getting pretty boring." Yuri asked Leblanc. "I wonder what'll happen to me." Karol said getting nervous. "I'm sure you and Rita will be ok. Me and Yuri on the other hand, we're in trouble." I said to Karol. "So I'll write you have "no signs of remorse" in the report then." Boccos said to Yuri. "Where's that do-nothing captain of your anyway? What was his name Schwann?" Yuri said. "Yeah I want to talk to the captain." I said to them. "Playing hooky because he's the big shot." Rita said to the knights. "You dare mock our captain? Sir Schwann is a legendary hero and a veteran of the Great War ten years ago." Leblanc said to Rita. "War?" I said quietly. "So basically his eminence would never stoop so low as to deal with nobodies like us." Rita said to the knights. "Quiet I say Quiet getting on to your next offense." Adecor said but stopped after we heard the door open.

Then two people walked in a man wearing a fancy set of armor and a woman wearing some kind of dress. "Y-your Excellency Commandant Alexei! To what do we owe this pleasure?!" Lebalnc said as he and his knights got up to salute the man. "Alexei… What...?" Yuri said wondering what's happening. "All your crime is hereby pardoned by the good graces of their Highnesses Estellise and Ioder." Alexei said to us. "What? But these foul criminals have distrubed the peace of the empire!" Leblanc said to Alexei. "The Imperial Knight thank you for rescuing Prince Ioder and protecting Princess Estellise." Alexei said ignoring Leblanc. "Please take this." The women said handing us a bag of money. "We've got no need for this it's not like we did those things for the sake of the Knights." Yuri said standing up. "Yeah we just helping a friend." I said get up as well. "I see." Alexei said, looking at me. "Could you all please leave I wish to talk to Oliver alone." Alexei said to Everyone. "But your Excellency this man is very dangerous, he has a monster dog that has shocked me a few times." Lebalnc said to Alexei. "I'm sure I will be fine." Alexei said to Lenalnc. "Fine man let's go." Leblanc said as he and his knights left the room. "Are you sure you want to be with him alone." Yuri asked me. "He just want to talk I'm sure I can handle it." I said before they left with their Pokemon.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Alexei as we sat across from each other with his women staying next to him. "I want you to join the Knights." Alexei said to me. "Why?" I asked him. "As you may have seen in Halure are barriers does not affect these monsters. Also we have been getting reports of their numbers are increasing." Alexei said to me. "And what does that have to do with me?" I asked him. "From the reports I got from Halure you know about these monsters and help the people of Halure learned how to control these monsters. So we would like if you join the Knights and help us tame these monsters." Alexei said to me. "First of these "monsters" are called Pokemon and two why sold I join the Knights?" I asked him. "Because the Guilds have a person like you and they have already started to work with the Guilds." Alexei said to me. "So there is others like me." I said quietly. "We worry that the Guilds will turn these monsters against the Empire. So we want you to work with us and help us gain control over these monsters." Alexei said to me. "If your willing to work for us we are ready to make you a noble, a caption of knights in charge of these monster, and even give you this new bodhi blastia." The women said placing a blasts on the table. I then looked at the blastia on the table and thought came into my head. The first was how the blastia hurt those Pelippers. How they did nothing as that monster Ragou walk scotch free after he destroyed all those lives for his "fun". When they locked me up for just being in the Royal Quarters.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" I yelled knocking the Blastia off the table smashing it against the wall. I then got up walking to the door returning Blastoise to his Pokeball. "You can't decline this offer after all if you don't help us then the guilds will destroy the Empire." Alexei said standing up. I stopped and turn to him. "And why should I care about your Empire. You let Ragou go after he destroyed all those lives. You tried to kill me and the Pokemon. And now you want me to join you and help you insalve Pokemon." I said to Alexei. "What about Lady Estellise will you stand by as the Guild take her life along with the rest of the Imperial candidates?" Alexei asked me. "Estelle is my friend. I will protect her and stop the guilds if they decide to attack, but I will not work for you." I said as I left the room. Outside Yuri and Pawniard was waiting for me. "How did it go Oliver." Yuri asked me. "Not good Alexei wanted me to work for the knights." I said as I started walking. "Did you take the job?" Yuri asked me. "No I didn't." I said. "And why did you say no?" I then saw Ioder and Flynn. "Oh so both of your were here the whole time!" Yuri said to them. "Yuri watch your speech in front of his Royal Highness." Flynn said. "Relax Flynn it just Ioder." I said to Flynn. "Couldn't you two at least show due courtesy to the gracious pardoner of your crimes." Flynn said to us. "Ah no." I said to Flynn. "It's okay Flynn Miss Estellise and I acted of our own volition. Now Oliver why won't you join the Knights?" Idoer said to FLynn then turned to me. "I'm sorry Ioder, but I can't just stand by and do nothing while your people suffer for the amusement of its leaders."

"But what about Lady Estellise will you abanader her now that you know she's inline to the throne?" Flynn asked me. "No Estelle is my friend nothing will change that, but she lacks real world experience if she becomes the next Empress then things will only get worse. So I will try and teach her how the world works." I said to them. "Oliver while I thought that traveling with you and Yuri would be to Her Highnesses own benefit but..." Flynn said to me. "But what Flynn?" Yuri asked Flynn "Pawniard?" Pawniard said wondering the same thing. "The royal family can't be allowed to romp all over the countryside without restraint." Ioder said to us. "Why shouldn't she?" I asked Ioder. "Because now especially it's undesirable for the royal family's concerns to be brought into the public eye." Ioder said. "Concerns? You mean whether you or the Princess is next in line for the Imperial throne?" Yuri said to Ioder. "Correct there are currently two opinions that of the Imperial Knights, and that of the Council." Ioder said to us. "Your Highness!" Flynn said to Ioder. "There's no use hindin any details from them when they already know so much. The Imperial Knights are backing my own ascension to the throne. Meanwhile Miss Estellise has the support of the council." Ioder said to all of us. "She's a princess after all." Yuri said. "Yes her relation may be a distant one, but she's unmistakably of royal blood." Ioder said. "That's gotta be tough for the knights too. Even if she's the rival of their candidate for the throne. It's not like they can just stop protecting the Princess is it?" Yuri said. "I doubt they care that much about her?" I said quietly. "Yuri, Oliver, this matter is." Flynn said, but I stopped him. "We don't care Flynn that a secret for Estelle to tell us not." I said to them. "He's right I don't know anyone odd enough to be interested in information like this." Yuri said to them. "Well if that's all then we will go see Estelle then head to the in for some rest. Thanks for the chat." I said as we left Ioder and Flynn. We walked to the inn to meet Estelle, but she was already asleep so we gathered Rita, Karol, Repede, Skiddo, and Solosis went to sleep in one of the open rooms.

The next morning Repede started to act funny. "What's the matter Repede?" Yuri asked Repede as he was looking around. "Do you guys hear a strange sound?" Karol said to us. "Now that you mention it yeah." Rita said as I just closed my eyes. Then I heard this odd humming sound. "I can hear it what is that sound." I said, opening my eyes. "Oh I've been hearing the barrier blastia's been acting up lately." The Innkeeper said as Rita started to move. "Oh no you don't." I said to Rita grabbing her hand. "Yeah hold your horses!" Yuri said to Rita. "I can't!" Rita said but was interrupted by Yuri. "Can't what get us into trouble like at Ehmead Hill." I said letting her go. "But?" Rita said to me. "Commandant Alexei is there isn't he? He should be able to take care of it." Yuri said to us. "See I'm sure it ok." I said to Rita. "Still we could at least let Flynn know about it." Yuri said as we left the inn.

As we passed the blastia Rita decided to take a look at it. "Rita please wait!" Estelle said as she and Togepi came running to us. "Estelle." Karol said to Estelle. "Skiddo." Skiddo said wondering where Estelle came from. "Morning Estelle, Togepi." I said to them but they ignored us. "After all I've heard that the Imperial Knights have made some repairs on the blastia here." Estelle said to Rita. "Then maybe we should let Rita take a look at it after all." I said backing away from the blastia. "Can't you two give the Knights some credit for once will you?" Yuri said to me and Rita. "Please Rita Oliver." Estelle said bowing to us. "All right then." RIta said to Estelle. "Ok, but I still don't trust those knights." I said to Estelle. "It's okay for you to be wandering around like this?" Yuri asked Estelle. "Yeah shouldn't you two with the knights?" I said pointing to Estelle and Togepi. "Yes, but can I stay with you until it's time to return to Zaphias?" Estelle asked us. "I don't mind at all." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah Estelle after all we're friends." I said as we started to move.

Soon we found Flynn in the room we were in yesterday. "Hey Flynn." Yuri said as we walked in. "Hello everyone." Flynn said to us. "The barrier blastia's been making some odd noise. Do you think it's okay?" Yuri asked Flynn. "You came all the way here because you were worried about that?" Flynn asked Yuri. "Well we earther asked you or Rita starts playing with the Blastia." I said to Flynn. "Oliver." Rita said to me. "I see none of you can't leave well enough alone if anything amiss." Flynn said to us. "Well we had to try and make Oliver and RIta's relax about the blastia." Yuri said to Flynn. "It's obvious that something's not right with that blastia let me have a look at it!" Rita said to Flynn. "I feel better if she did have a look instead of you knights." I said to Flynn. "This blastia is currently in a state of repair I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to examine it." Flynn said to us. "WHY." RIta yelled. "Come on Flynn just let her look at it." I asked him. "I'm sorry, but I can't let her." Flynn said to me. "Flynn I'm sure she will do a much better job than any of your knights." I said to Flynn. "I'm sure the Knights can handle the blastia." Flynn said to us. Then a big explosion happened. "Togepi." Togepi said getting scared. "What was that vibration?" Yuri asked. "Pawniard?" Pawniard said wondering the same thing. "I've given you three guesses." I said raising three fingers. "Don't tell me that was the blastia." Flynn said as Solosis and Rita left. "Bingo." I said to Flynn. "You think something happened to the blastia!" Estelle asked me trying to calm Togepi down. "Of course something happened we left the knights alone with it after all." I said to Estelle. "Let's get outta here!" Yuri said as we left the room. "Your Highness you must stay here!" Flynn said to Estelle as we went through the door.

As soon as we got out I saw the blastia glowing red with red aer coming out of it. Rita then started to run into the problem. "Rita" Yuri and I said as we, Pawnirad and Solosis tried to stop her from running into the aer. "Let me go! I can't just leave him like this!" Rita said to us. "The aer is just pouring out of this thing at this density it might kill someone!" Rita said as a few people started to faint. "And what about you?" Yuri said to Rita. "Pawniard." Pawniard said pointing to the aer. "Yeah this is worse then the aer at Caer Bocram and you could barely stand in that aer you won't be able to work." I said, but another shock wave went off and knocked us down, freeing Rita from our hold. "Rita." I said as we got up and Rita ran in. "Solosis." Solosis said getting worried. "Dammit that girl's blastia crazy!" Yuri said. "Yuri you and Solosis stay here I'll get everyone else Chesnaught help me out." I said as I ran into to help people and I let Chesnaught out of his Pokeball. Estelle was going to say something, but I said dragged a few people out of the aer. "We're ok. we're still immune to aer." Chesnaught then pick a few more people up. "It's okay i'll just readjust the volume of aer. You'll be just like new!" I heard Rita say to the blastia. "It's too dangerous! You've got to get out of here!" Flynn said as me and Chesnaught finished rescuing the people. "Chesnaught say here with the rest of our family and protect the people I'll get Rita." I said giving Chesnaught my Pokeballs, before going in again. "Oliver? What are you doing?" Flynn yelled at me. "Flynn lead the civilians out of the city as well as the princess and the others." Alexei said as he arrived on the scene. "Yes sir." Flynn said. "The aer is completely out of control there's no telling what it will do." Alexei said watching me and Rita. "No the flow aer has outsripped his capacity." Rita said. "Rita time to go." I said to Rita. "No at this rate it'll either swallow the city or even exploude." Rita said to me still focus on the blastia. "All the more reason to run for are lives let's go." I said to Rita trying to get her way from the blastia but she started to get tired. "RITA!" I heard Estelle yelled as she left the room we were in. "Princess." Alexei said as Estelle started to run towards us. "Chesnaught keep an eye on Togei for me." Estelle said handing Togepi to Chesnaught. "Chesnaught!" Chesnaught said trying to stop Estelle. "TOGEPI!" Togepi yelled really worried about Estelle. "Your Highness! Gah!" Flynn and Yuri said as Estelle ran past them. "What is she?" Yuri said as Estelle started to shine. "Rita I'm here." Estelle said as I covered my eyes. "Esellise?" Rita said wondering what is going on. "Estelle your glowing why are you glowing?" I said as Estelle started to shine brighter. "Commandant?!" The women with the commandant said to Alaxei. "Rita you good?" I asked Rita. "Yeah I'm good." Rita said as she started to work again. After a few seconds Rita said. "There got it aaah!" But then the blastia let out one more big pulse of energy. "Watch out." I said getting in front of the girl.

Soon we were sent flying back I said. "AAAAH!" After the light started to fade away I said not getting up. "Who's alive?"

"I'm good." Rita said getting up. "I'm ok as well." Estelle said. "Good now just give me a minute and I'll be ready to move." I said closing my eyes. "Oliver hang on!" Estelle said to me. "Estelle I'm fine just give me a few minutes then I'll be ready to go." I said opening my eyes for a few seconds before closing them again. I then felt Estelle's hands on my side as she started to cast her healing spells. "*Huff*... Please… Get a room ready… For Oliver.." I heard Estelle said to someone. "Togepi." I heard Togepi probably next to Estelle. "Chesnaught." I heard Chesnaught say as I felt land next to me. "Do you even hear what you're saying? You're just as worn out as he is." I heard Yuri say to Estelle. "Prepare rooms at once! I'll take him there myself." I heard Flynn say. "Chesnaught." I heard Chesnaught say before picking me up. He probably told Flynn he's got me. "Oliver? Skiddo?" I heard Karol and Skiddo said as Chesnaught carried me past them. "Karo can you and Skiddo stand?" I heard Yuri asked Karol. "Come on we're going too." I heard Yuri said but he was getting quieter. I then fell asleep.

After a few hours I woke up to Estelle healing me and Yuri talking and Pawniard and Togepi asleep right next to Estelle and Chesnaught next to me with all of my pokeballs in his hand. "You can't keep using your healing artes on him forever Estellise." Yuri said as I started to move. "He's right, beside I'm fine." I said as I tried to get out of the bed, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. "Oh no you don't. Go back to bed Oliver." Estelle said before casting another heal spell. "Welcome back Oliver I still can't believe you had to go and do something like that." Yuri said to me. "Hey I was just protecting her girls I'm sure you would have done the same thing Yuri." I said making eachother laugh. "It's not funny Oliver you could have been killed." Estelle said to me as she stopped casting her spells. "Relax Estelle I have been through worse and what about you. You and Rita were right next to me." I said to Estelle. "I'm sorry." Estelle said to me. "Don't be Rita was able to fix the blastia thanks to you the least I could do was protect you two." I said to Estelle. "I'm going to say here until you're ready to go Oliver. You two should go rest. You hurt Oliver and aren't you tired from using your healing artes so much?" Yuri said to us. "I have to thank you Oliver you help all those people and protected us and here I thought you didn't like the empire." Estelle said to me. "Estelle I just care about all living things even if they are from the empire I won't turn my back on them when they need help." I said to Estelle. "I'm jealous of you Oliver you have something you care about so much." Estelle said to me. "And so can you if you spend enough time looking for it. But you need to go and get some sleep now." Yuri said to Estelle. "No I'm fine Yuri you should get some sleep yourself." Estelle said. "Flynn will get mad at me if you pass out." Yuri said to Estelle. "How about we all get some sleep Yuri want to go find Karol Skiddo, Rita, Solosis, and Reped." I said to Yuri. "Alright just don't come yelling for me when Estelle collapses from exhaustion." Yuri said leaving the room. "We won't." I said to Yuri.

Soon Karol, Skiddo, Rita, Solosis, and Repede came in with Yuri closing the door behind him. But before she came in Estelle fell asleep. "Shh guys she's asleep." I said to them. "I know that she would collapse at the rate she was going." Yuri said to me. "I'm sure she's fine Yuri after all she looks happy." I said making us laugh, but I turned my head to see a sad Karol. "Karol what's wrong?" I asked Karol. "Oliver you must think I'm totally useless. After what happened when you first met me. And at Caer Bocram and today." Kaorl said not looking me in the eyes. "Karol there wasn't anything you could do. Rita knows how blastia works, I'm immune to aer so I could walk through it. And Estelle had that glowing thing. I don't think any less of you because you were scared I was scared to." I said to Karol. "Really you were scared?" Karol said raising his head. "Yes Karol after all the blastia was out of control, but I knew the people around the blastia needed my help so I had to charge in to save them even if it was scary." I said to Karol. "Man your brave Oliver I wish I was that brave?" Karol said to me. "Karol you will one day just be patient and one day you will find it." I said to Karol. "Hey Oliver?" Karol asked me. "Yes Karol what is it?" I asked him. "Do you think you'd wanna maybe start a guild with me?" Karol asked me. "Maybe Karol let's first worry about the Blood Alliance first and who knows maybe that Pokemon Trainer in the guild already started a guild for you if he or she did then I will help you join that guild." I said to Karol. "R-really." Karol said to me. "What you thought I say no." I said to Karol. "Yeah I thought you'd say "No way I've been in enough messes already!" or something." Karol said to me. "Karol you should know by now that I don't turn my back on my friends." I said to Karol. "Thanks Oliver." Karol said to me. "What do you say Yuri do you want to have a seat in our guild?" I asked Yuri. "Maybe I'll think about it." Yuri said. "Yuri thanks." Karol said to Yuri.

I turned my head to see Rita intensely staring at Estelle. "What's up Rita?" I asked Rita "Hey so what do you think Estellise think of me?" Rita asked us, but we all started to laugh softly. "What are you all laughing at?" Rita said getting a little mad. "We just didn't think you were the kind of person who cared what other people thought." Yuri said to Rita. "Oh forget it." Rita said turning away from us. "You really don't know what she thinks about you. It should be easier than those blastia formulas you play with." I said but Estelle started to walk up. "Oh hey everyone." Estelle said to us. "Hey Estelle well I'm going to get some food." I said trying to get out of the bed. "Oh no you don't. It's just when you think you're recovered that you're in the most danger." Estelle said pushing me back on the bed. "Don't worry Oliver I will go get you some food." Karol said as he and Skiddo left before Estelle cast another heal spell. "Estelle for the last time I'm ok I just need some rest I don't need you to keep casting First aid." I said to Estelle. "Also you don't need to pretend to be using that blastia anymore." Rita said walking next to Estelle. "I… What do you mean?" Estelle said looking at Rita. "What are you talking about Rita?" I asked Rita. "She is talking about how cool that Estelle can use healing artes without a blastia." Yuri said to me. "Wait is that what that glow was?" I said to them. Everyone went silent.

"B-but how did you?" Estelle said, but stopped when the dragon rider showed up. "What the?" Yuri said surprise to see the rider here. "Hey it's that dragon freak!" Rita said as she got ready to cast a spell. I tried to get up, but Estelle pind me to the bed using her body as a human shield. Then the dragon shot out a fire ball. "Chesnaught!" Chesnaught said as he used Spiky Shield to stop the attack, but it woke up Pawniard and Togepi. Then Rita cast a fireball, but the rider dodge the attack. "Chesnaught us **Rock Slide**." I said to Chesnaught as Estelle pulled me to the side of the bed away from the rider. "Chesnaught." Chesanught said as rock started to fall above the rider. But the rider dragon was faster than I thought. On the plus side though the rider couldn't attack thanks to the Rock Slide. "Oliver are you ok." Estelle asked me. "Estelle, I'm fine let's worry about the rider."

"It sounds like the sky's falling in here. What's going on? Huh? Aaaah!" Karol said before screaming watching the dragon rider dodge the rocks. After the rock finished falling the dragon rider left us. "W-what was that thing?" Karol said. "Just when the conversation was getting interesting." Rita said walking to the ledge. "That's enough talk about Estelle's healing artes for now." Yuri said to us. "Yeah Let's just get some sleep." I said. "Fine by me I've pretty much figured it out anyway." Rita said as we turned are heads to Yuri. "Don't look at me like that. Do I really look like that much of a bad guy to you?" Yuri said to us. "Yes you do." I said to Yuri, making Estelle laugh. "Hey wait. What's going on you guys? Come one tell me!" Karol asked us. "Skiddo." Skiddo said asking the same thing as Karol. "I will tell you later for now let's just get some sleep." I said as we all started to get into bed.

Once we woke up we made our way to the front of the inn. "Well take care on the way back to the capital." Yuri said to Estelle as we walked outside. "And take care of Togepi too." I said to Estelle. "Okay and here this is your Oliver." Estelle said to us before pulling out the Pokedex. "Keep it Estelle think of it as a going away gift." I said to Estelle pushing the Pokedex back. "Thanks Oliver." Estelle said putting the Pokedex away. "Do you have everything? Wouldn't want to have to come back later." Yuri asked Estelle. "If I forget anything. You'll bring it to me won't you Yuri, Oliver?" Estelle asked us. "Yes, but it might be a while." I said to Estelle. "Hah yeah right okay. Let's go find Flynn I'll take you that far." Yuri said to Estelle. "U-um what are you all going to do after this?" Estelle asked us. "Well we did lose track of the Blood Alliance." Yuri said rubbing his chin. "Luckily for us I think I know a place where we can not only we can find out where they are, but meet this other trainer." I said to Yuri. "Really where?" Yuri asked me. "The guilds main city I'm sure we find some answers there." I said to Yuri. "So where is it?" Yuri asked me. "I don't know Karol where is it?" I asked Karol. "Can we not go there?" Karol said to me. "Karol what's wrong?" I asked Karol. "If I go back there now they'll all just laugh at me." Karol said to me looking down. "Karol don't worry I will keep those jerks away also you have a Pokemon maybe it won't be that bad." I said rubbing his head. "Really?" Karol said to me. "Really then where is it." I asked Karol. "It's called Dahngrest and it's a few hours west from here." Karol said to me. "Thanks Karol so let's drop Estelle off, catch Yuri's thief in Dahngrest, then we either start a Pokemon Guild or join it. How does that sound Karol?" I said to Karol. "What really you want to start or join a guild with me?" Karol asked me. "Yes after all someone has to keep you safe." I said as we all started to laugh.

We then started to walk around looking for Flynn, but we couldn't find him while Rita checked the blastia from yesterday. "It doesn't seem like that Flynn character is around here." Rita said to us. "Solosis." Solosis said looking around. "Yeah where is he?" I said looking around for Flynn. "Does that mean you're staying with us for now?" Karol asked Estelle. "Skiddo." Skiddo said, as he liked that idea. "I don't think that's how it works Karol." I said to Karol. "He's right Karol don't fill the princess's head with ideas." Yuri said backing me up. "You cannot simply do as you wish. Your Highness must return to the capital. Flynn has already set out to lend to other businesses." Alexei said walking towards us with that woman again. "Other business?" I said, but was ignored. "Now then Rita Moedio we would like you to investigate yesterday's blastia malfunction." Alexei said to Rita walking towards her. "That's pointless I looked at him this morning, but I couldn't figure anything out." Rita said to Alexei. "No we would ask that you go to the forest of Keiv Moc." Alexei asked Rita. "Keiv Moc?" I said. "It's a big forest an hour away from Dahngrest." Karol told me. "But why go there?" I asked Karol. "The plant's affected by the disaster here look just like the ones in that forest." Karol said to us. "That doesn't sound good." I said. "Yes Sir Forest we have reports of tree mutations and of monster increasing in both numbers and aggressiveness." Alexei said to me and Rita. "Sir Forest?" I said. "Messengers have gone to the capital, but much time will be wasted finding a gifted mage." Alexei said to Rita. "I specialize in blastia. Plants are out of my league." Rita said to Alexei. "Consider their connection to the aer. I imagine that is within your league." Alexei said to Rita. "Solosis." Solosis said wondering what Rita was thinking. "Besides... I… If Estelle is going back to the capital I want to go with her." Rita said. "Rita I didn't know you care." I said to Rita. "Shut it Oliver!" Rita said to me raising a fist at me. "What do you mean?" Estelle said to us. "Togepi?" Wondering the same thing.

We all looked at each other for a few seconds before Alexei started to talk again. "You are a researcher in an imperial blastia laboratory you must undertake the tasks assigned to you." Alexei said to Rita. "Alexei she said no just let it go." I said to Alexei. "What if I accompany her to the forest? Then there should be no problem right?" Estelle said getting in between Rita and Alexei. "Princess please do not make suggestions that are simply out of the question." Alexei said to Estelle. "If this does have something to do with aer then my healing artes would prove useful." Estelle said to Alexei. "She right Rita wouldn't be able to do her job if she faints so we need her artes." I said to Alexei. "Yes Sir Forest they would." Alexei said to us. "Please Alexei let me do my part to help." Estelle asked Alexei. "Your Highness I simply cannot allow you to get to such a dangerous forest." Alexei said to Estelle. "Well what if. Yuri, Oliver would you come with us?" Estelle asked us. "Us?" Yuri said to Estelle. "If Yuri and Oliver were to come you wouldn't be worried right?" Estelle asked Alexei. "Young man, Sir Forest please escort the Princess." Alexei asked us. "Why do you keep calling me Sir Forest?" I asked Alexei. "You saved the Princess so I have given you the title of Sir. All the knights will know about this and are ordered to respect you." Alexei said to me. "Great even when I said no and they still try to make a knight." I said crossing my arms. "And as for you, I ask this of you only because you once sought to join the Imperial Knights." Alexei said to Yuri. "Of all the underhanded. I didn't ask anybody to count on me. And Oliver said no to being a knight. You're just pushing us into this." Yuri said to Alexei. "It seems I can take those replies as an indication of your agreement." Alexei said to us. "We didn't agree to this?" I said to Alexei. "Pawnirad." Pawnirad said to Alexei "Fine, but there's something I have to do as well we go to the forest after Dahngrest." Yuri said to Alexei. "Very well." Alexei said before walking away. "Your Excellency." The woman said to Alexei. "It seems Flynn foresaw this outcome." Alexei said to the woman. "Huh he did what?" Yuri said. "Pawniard?" Pawniard said looking confused. "He left this message for you and Sir Forest: Take care of Her Highness." Alexei said before Estelle bowed to him. "Ok then let's head to Dahngrest then Keiv Moc." Karol said. "Why do I have this feeling going to Keiv Moc is a bad idea?" I said as we started to leave.

We walked for a few hours until we made it to a big city with Pokemon all over the place. But unlike the Pokemon in Halure the Pokemon in Dahngrest were all different types not just grass type. "This is Dahngrest my hometown." Karol said to us. "Wow there a lot of Pokemon here?" Estelle said looking around. "Well if there's a Pokemon Trainer here then Pokemon maybe more welcome here then in the empire?" I said. "Looks like a pretty lively place." Yuri said. "Skiddo." "Pawnirad." Skiddo and Pawnirad said looking around. "Well it's the second largest city after the imperial capital. It's run entirely by the guilds." Karol said to us. "I'd thought it would be more dark and dank you know? Like a den of villains." Yuri said. "Then do you want to go into the sewers." I asked Yuri. "That's just a prejudice people have about the guilds." Karol said to Yurin. "I'm sure the bad reputation of the Blood Alliance is to blame for that." Estelle said to Karol. "Togepi." Togepi said agreeing with Estelle. "Yeah jeez Yuri you make it sound like I'm a villain." Karol said. "If you're a villain. What does that make him?" Rita said Pointing to Yuri. "Solosis." Solosis said agreeing with Rita. "A super villain." I said pointing my finger at Yuri. "Point taken." Yuri said as we started to laugh.

"So how should we go about tracking down Barbos?" Yuri asked Karol. "The best way is probably to stop by the Union and check there." Karol said to us. "What's The Union?" I asked. "The Union a guild collective run by the five so-called "Master Guilds" Right?" Estelle said. "Yeah The Union also serves as the city's government." Karol said to us. "But how is this gonna work? Isn't Barbos' Blood Alliance one of the five master guilds?" Rita asked Karol. "Which means if we lay a hand on him. We'll be picking a fight with the Union as well." Yuri said. "But if their trainer has a had high rank then maybe I can "convince" him or her to tell us where he is and we can steal the blastia back." I said to them. "But what about Barbos?" Yuri asked me. "We won't know the answer to that until we ask the Don." Karol said. "Who's the Don?" I asked Karol. "The Don is the boss of the Union isn't he?" Yuri said. "Yep Don Whitehorse, leader of Altosk, the most power of the five master guilds." Karol said. "All right, let's go see what the Don has to say then. You know the way right Karol?" Yuri asked Karol. "Pawniard." Pawniard said agreeing with Yuri. "Hey wait He's not the kind of person you can just meet I don't really know if..." Karol said looking down. "Hey Karol we are Pokemon trainers I'm sure we can meet him?" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Union headquarters is in the North part of town." Karol said to us still looking down. We then started to walk north heading for The Union headquarters.

While we headed north Karol hide behind me with Skiddo by his side. We all stopped and turn to Karol "Karol what's wrong?" I asked Karol. "Yeah what are you doing?" Rita asked Karol. "What? Uh n-nothing." Karol said. "Skiddo?" Skiddo said worried about Karol. "Hmm? Well well if it ain't little Karol! What the hell are you thinking coming back here?" a man with a big hammer said as I got in front of Karol. "H-hey! Wh-what's with you?!" Karol said from behind me. "Yeah I don't see Nan. She already ditch you? ah hah hah hah!" A man with a dagger said to Karol. "I leave if I was you two!" I said to the men. "So are you the latest guild to take him in? You could do a lot better than that loser!" The man with the big hammer said. "All this kid can brag about is the number of guilds he's joined oh right that's a bad thing." The man with the dagger said. "Either apologize to Karol I turn you two into charcoal!" I said slowly reaching for Manectric and Pyroar Pokeballs. "Hah hah what can you do boy." The man with the dagger said pointing his dagger at me. "I can do this Pyroar, Manectric come out and use **Flamethrower** and **Incinerate** on this jerks." I said letting them out.

"Manectric! Pyroar!" They said coming out before they launched their attacks. Both men were burned and knocked to the ground. Then Manectric and Pyroar jumped on top of the men. "What they where did they come from?" The man with the big hammer said. "Now I believe I gave you two two choices one apologize or two your charcoal." I said patting Manectric and Pyroars sides. "So what will it be." I said as Manectric and Pyroar charged up another Flamethrower and Incinerate, but this time aiming for their heads. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry please don't burn us." The man with the dagger said to me. "I'm not the one you should apologize two." I said as Manectric and Pyroars got closer to their heads. "Ok we're sorry Karol we're sorry now please don't hurt us." The man with the dagger said. Me, Manectric and Pyroars then turn to the man with the big hammer. "Ok fine I'm sorry." The man with the big hammer said. "Their that wasn't so hard was it." I said as Manectric and Pyroar got off the man. Then they got up. Both Manectric and Pyroar growled at the men then they started ran away.

"Thanks Oliver." Karol said to me. "No problem Karol after all what are friends for." I said to Karol. Then a bell started to sound. "What's that sound?" Rita asked. "Whatever it is it can't be good?" I said. "The alarm. Monsters are here." Karol said. "Monsters great." I said to Karol as the ground started to shake. "Monsters? Wait is this shaking the monsters footsteps?" Estelle asked Karol. "Togepi." Togepi said getting scared. "Yeah, but don't worry. Even if there have been a lot of monsters around here lately. Our barrier here is strong and it's never been broken before." Karol said with a smug on his face. "Solosis?" Solosis said questioning whether or not he's telling the truth. "And the guild take care of the monsters outside the barrier." Karol said looking up. "Pawnirad." Pawniard said looking up. I looked up to see one of the rings in the sky disappeared. "Huh? Oh crap!" Karol said. "The barrier disappeared?" Estelle said looking up. "It never been broken." right Karol." I asked Karol placing my hands on my hips. "What the hell is going on?! The monsters are going to get inside!" Rita said looking up. "Damn it why do things like this always happen to me no matter where I go?" Yuri said. "You gotta be cursed." Rita said to Yuri. "Maybe." Yuri said. "Ok new rule Yuri you are to stay 5 feet away from us." I said to Yuri. "Pawniard." Pawniard said agreeing with me. "Not you to Pawniard." Yuri said to Pawnirad. "Yuri, Oliver we have to go stop the monsters!" Estelle said to us. "She's right to the frontline." I said as we ran to the monsters.

We soon reach a courtyard full of monsters. "This is crazy where are all these monsters coming from?" Yuri said as we all drew our weapons. "Something isn't right!" Karol said. "Karol let's deal with the monsters first." I said to Karol. "Doesn't something seems different about the monsters as well?" Estelle said. "Here they come!" Rita said as a few monster came at us. "Manectric use **Discharge** Pyroar use **Hyper Voice**." I said to Manectric and Pyroar. "Manectric. Pyroar." They said as Manectric sent out a lot of electricity and Pyroar roared really loud. They both killed a lot of them, but more kept coming. "Dammit it's just one right after the other! Solosis use **Signal Beam**!" Rita said as she cast a fire spell. "Solosis." Solosis said as her attack hit the same monster a Rita monster killing it. "Skiddo use **Leech Seed** and hold one down for me." Karol asked Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said spitting out a seed trapping one of the monsters. Then Karol smash the monster with his big hammer. "Pawniard use **Metal Claw**." Yuri said as they charged at one of the monsters. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as the tip of his arms turn silver. Then he and Yuri slash through one of the monsters killing it. "Togepi uses **Metronome**." Estelle said blocking one of the monsters with her shield. "Togepi." Togepi said waving her hand in the air. Soon a bling flash came from Togepi. The monsters backup blinded by the light. "Togepi use **Zen Headbutt**." Estelle said as she stabbed the monster in front of her. "Togepi." Togep said as she jumped up hitting the monster in the face. Estelle then finished the monster and turn to another to fight it. "This is getting out of hand. Manectric use **Thunderbolt**, Pyroar use **Hidden Power**" I said as I smashed my maces into one of the monsters. "Manectric." Manectric said hitting a monster with a bolt of electricity. Pyroar made a ring of green orbs and fired all of them at one of the monsters.

"Pawniard use Aerial Ace on that monster." Yuri said pointing to a monster that was about to attack a woman with a Minccino in her arms. "Pawniard." Pawniard said disappearing and reappearing in front of the monster. Pawniard then attacked the monster pushing it back. Then Yuri came from behind and killed the monster. "Th-thank you so much." The woman said thanking them. "Minccino." Minccino said thanking Yuri and Pawinard as well. "Forget it! Run!" Yuri said to the woman. "PAWNIARD." Pawniard said pushing them away. The women picked up Minccino and started running. I turned my head to see a few people getting chased by a few monsters. "Manectric use Quick Attack and Pyroar use Headbutt on the lead monster." I said pointing to the head of the monsters. "Manectric." Manectic said as he bust running into the head monster stopping them. "Pyroar." Pyroar said smashing into the head monster sending them back into a wall. I turned my head to see my friends holding back a monster each and other people to scared to run away from the monsters in front of them.

"Damn I'm not gonna make it!" Yuri said as he finished one of those monsters. "There's too many monsters here." I said block one of the monsters attack then killing it. Then suddenly a big man with long white hair, scars over his body, and sword in his hand came out of nowhere and killed three monsters in less than a minute. Then a big teal dragon with cloud like wings, tail, and hair came behind him and send a twister at another group of monster sending them flying out of the city. "Come on ya filthy maggots, me and Drampa will take the lot of ya! Come see how it feels ta get beat down by an old man and his Pokemon!" The man said. "DRAMPA." The Pokemon roared as they ran into the monsters. That old guy and his Pokemon is really going after them who the hell are they." Yuri said as a group of men in white armor and Pokemon ran past him. "I don't know about the man, but that Pokemon is a Dranmpa." I said to Yuri as I ran next to him and Pawniard. "It's the Don that's Don Whitehorse." Karol said as he came next to us. "So that's him huh?" Yuri said watching him and Drampa destroyed the monsters. "It's the Don the Don here!" A man said as Estelle asked a heal spell on him. "Let's kick this monster scum outta here! Defend the city." a soldiers said. "Nobody mess with the Clouds of Dawn and their Pokemon!" Another soldier said. "Where is she soldier, we could use her Pokemon right about now?" Don asked one of his soldiers. "She's just outside the city dealing with the monsters outside the barrier." A soldier said. "Well let's see if we can catch up to her Drampa." Don said to Drampa. "Drampa." Drampa said as they started to charge throw the monsters. "Drampa?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Drampa**

**The Placid Pokemon**

**Dragon / Normal**

**It appears in towns and plays with children. Drampa will protect Kids when they're in danger, so their moms don't have to worry.**

"Sounds like a nice Pokemon." Estelle said putting the Pokedex away. She then saw Flynn run past her with some of his knights. "Flynn!" Estelle said. "We've come to help subdue the monsters!" Flynn said to the Don. "Hold yer horses knight-boy! We couldn't live with ourselves if we let the Knights do our dirty work. Now get the hell outta here!" Don said to Flynn. "Is this really the time for that?!" Flynn asked The Don. "Each and every one of these people left the empire of their own free will and joined a guild! There ain't a soul in this town so spineless they'd go running ta you guys fer help." The Don said to Flynn. "But." Flynn said. "No, buts we have Pokemon so we don't need your help knight-boy." The Don said to Flynn. "I like him." I said out loud. "These're the rules of the life we've chosen. It's up to us to make sure those rules don't get broken." The Don said to Flynn. "Holding to your beliefs no matter what's at stake. So that's what a real guild is like." Yuri said. "Pawnirad." Pawnirad said to Yuri. I then turned my head to see the girls coming towards us. "Hey you there! Lead the way." Rita said to Karol. "I have a name you know! Wh-where are we going anyway?" Karol asked Rita. "We're going to repair the barrier blastia. If we don't, the city will be overrun with monsters!" Estelle said to Karol. "Smart plan I just hope it works." I said to the girls. Karol and Estelle with their Pokemon partners started to run while me and RIta turned our head to see Yuri standing still. "You're coming too!" Rita said to Yuri. "Solosis." Solosis said agreeing with Rita. "Yeah we got to move." I said patting his arm. "Guess that's my only option." Yuri said as we started to move. "Pawniard." Pawniard said to Yuri as we caught up to Estelle, Togepi, Karol, and Skiddo.

We ran for a minute until we found the controls to the barrier blastia only to find a man dead in front of it. "We're too late this is so horrible." Estelle said looking at the dead body. "Outta the way!" Rita said as she and Solosis ran past us. "Rita how bad is it?" I asked Rita as we followed her up. "Hmm, I might be able to do something with this." Rita said looking at the controls. "Rita watch out! Behind you!" Estelle said to Rita. "Togepi!" Togepi said as men wearing black hoods, black mask, and daggers at the end of each of their arms. "We won't let you ix the barrier." One of them said to us. "What the hell! It's just one thing after another! I'm sick of this!" Rita said. "Fight now complain later." I said dodging a dagger. "Solosis use **Psyshock** and get me some space to work!" Rita said to Solosis. "Solosis." Solosis said firing purple orbs at the men knocking them off the edge. "Solosis stay here and protect Rita while she works." I said as me and everyone, but Rita and Solosis jumped down. "Pawniard use **Headbutt**." Yuri said as he started to attack. "Pawniard." Pawniard said hitting one of the men in the stomach. Then Yuri came from behind and finished the man off. "Togepi use **Zen Headbutt**." Estelle said trying to hit one of the men. "Togepi." Togepi said headbutting the man in the face stunning him. Estelle then based her shield into him then stab him twice in both shoulders. "Now use **Metronome**." Estelle said to Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said waving her arms around. She then raised her hands into the sky then a rainbow colored beam fired out from above her head and hit the man sending him back into the wall. "Manectric use **Thunderbolt**, and Pyroar use **Incinerate**." I said to Manectic and Pyroar. "Manectric. Pyroar." They said as they fire a bolt of electricity and a ball of fire at the last of the men knocking him to the ground. But he still had the will to fight so hit him with my maces knocking him out. "Skiddo use **Rock Slide** and pin them all to the ground." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said raising his head to the sky. Soon rock came down on top of the men ending the battle.

"Look like we have those guys to thank for the barrier blastia failing on us." Yuri said looking at the men. "But why?" Estelle asked us. "Yuri doesn't these guys look like familiar?" I asked Yuri. "Yeah they look like the assassin that been after us." Yuri said. "Looks like you've got your hands full over here." Flynn said as he showed up. "Hey Flynn you missed the party." I said to Flynn. "So the Don's little lecture didn't stick?" Yuri asked Flynn. "I'm just doing what I can to help. How's the repair of the barrier blastia going?" Flynn asked us. "How should I know? Rita stats report hows it going with that blastia?" I said to Flynn before turning to Rita. "The core is still there. They just fiddled with your formula a bit and stopped it. Didn't they? What the? This is an amplifier?" Rita said as she worked on the blastia. "English Rita?" I asked Rita. "And this formula again. The same as they were using back on Ehmead Hill." Rita said ignoring me. "The barrier disappeared when the monsters attacked. It can't be a coincidence that they happened at the same time, can it?" Yuri said asked Flynn. "Either that or we stick with the "your curse" reason for this mess." I said to Yuri. "Hah hah hah." Yuri sarcastically laugh at me. "He's right Oliver this can't be just a coincidence." Flynn said to me. "While Rita is fixing the problem answer me why are you and a squad of knights are here in a guild city?" I asked Flynn. "Yeah does your appearance here mean this is tied up with all of the empire's problem?" Yuri said to Flynn. "I don't know. That's why I came here to check things out." Flynn said. "Why don't I believe you? Rita are you done yet?!" I said to Flynn before packing Rita. "That goes there, and this goes... Here!" Rita said before she restoried the barrier blastia.

"That's our Rita!" Estelle said looking up at the barrier. "Togepi. Solosis." They said running in circles happy that the barrier is back up. "I knew we kept you around for something other then setting stuff on fire that is." I said to Rita. "All right. Time to clean up the monsters outside the barrier! The guild won't be able to complain if we fight monsters outside the city." Flynn said to his knights. "Yes go go go leave the real fighting to guilds and go clean up the stragglers." I said to Flynn as he and his knights left. "We'll leave the monsters to Flynn. Let's go to the Union and ask about Barbos." Yuri said to us. "Then let's go." I said as Karol, Rita, Skiddo, and Solosis started to run ahead of us. "You really trust Flynn don't you?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Only because there's no one else I can trust. That's how I look at it." Yuri said to Estelle. "That makes sense to me." I said to Yuri. "Yuri, Oliver I don't get you two sometimes." Estelle said to us. "Pawniard. Manectric. Pyroar." They all said agreeing with Estelle. "You can try to understand us on they way to the Union come on let's go." I said as we started to run towards the rest of our team.

After a bit we made it to a big building in the middle of the city. "Hmm? Who are you all?" A man in front the building asked us. "We need to talk to the Don about something. Help us out could you?" Yuri asked the man. "It's a matter that concerns the five master guilds." Karol said to the man. "And maybe we can meet the Pokemon trainer here if we could." I asked the man. "I haven't seen you around here recently. What guild do you belong to?" The man said looking at us. "Er we don't belong to a guild exactly." Yuri said to the man. "But we are Pokemon Trainers if that help us get in." I said to the man. "Unfortunately. The Don has left town in Pursuit of the monsters. And our Pokemon Trainer is with the Don." The man said to us. "They went after the monsters?" Karol said. "Yes they plan on taking out the monster nest in one fell swoop." The man said to Karol. "Their either bravem, crazy, or maybe both?" I said. "I see thanks for the information." Yuri said to the man. "No worries." The man said as we walked away from the building. "If I went and helped them. I could prove myself to the Don." Karol said quietly. "Oh well shall we go look for information in town?" Yuri said to us. "What? We're not going to help the Don or the Pokemon trainer?" Karol said surprised by Yuri's words. "So you know where the monster nest are then?" Yuri asked Karol. "Oh good point." Karol said. "Since it seems like you won't be making progress anytime soon. I'm going to go check out Keiv Moc." Rita said to us. "How selfish!" Karol said to Rita. "I just want to get it out of the way as soon as possible." Rita said to us. "Then does that mean Estelle's going along with you?" Karol asked Estelle. "Yes I told Alaxei I was going to go after all." Estelle said to Karol. "Skiddo." Skiddo said getting sad. "Don't worry. We'll be fine between the four of us." Estelle said petting Skiddo's head. "Sorry. 'Fraid not. If you got hurt or anything. Flynn would hunt us down and kill us." Yuri said pointing to me and him. "In that case I vote we go as a team." I said to everyone. "You're going to go. Yuri, Oliver?" Karol asked us. "Well we don't really have any good leads around town that we're following anyway." Yuri said to Karol. "And it's not like we have anything better to do?" I said to Karol. "Then it decided! Let's go to the forest of Keiv Moc." Estelle said as we started to move to the forest. But something was bugging me like someone was watching me. Huh maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

**NO P.O.V.**

On the roof above the team was Raven and a big mole with black fur with blue strips next to him. Raven and the mole watch as the team left the city. "Going to Keiv Moc are they? What a coincidence. Right Drilbur." Raven said to the mole. "Dilbur." The mole said to Raven. "I wonder what will happen when she meets Oliver?" Raven said rubbing his chin. "Drilbur?" Drilbur said wondering the same thing. "Well shall we." Raven said as he started to go after the team. "Drilbur." Drilbur said following Raven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I would like to start with I'm sorry that the last chapter has big paragraphs in this chapter I tried to space it out more for you all and I will try to keep that in mind in future chapters on all my stories. And Happy 2020**

**Chapter 9**

**A Day In the Woods**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We walk for an hour until we made it to the forest of Keiv Moc. "I had no idea trees this big existed." Estelle said looking at the tree. "Togepi." Togepi said looking at all the plants. "Yeah, but it doesn't exactly look healthy for them to be this overgrown." Yuri said looking around. "Yeah this can't be good?" I said touching one of the trees. "It's just like you said Karol. It's like what happened at Heliord when the blastia went berserk." Rita said to Karol. "Manectric. Pyroar." Manectric and Pyroar said as they grow slightly at a bush. "What is it?" I asked my Pokemon. "Be careful there's somebody here." Karol said as he grabbed his weapon.

Soon Raven and a Drilbur came out of the bush Manectric and Pyroar were growling at. "Hey what a coincidence!" Raven said walking to them. "Drilbur." Drilbur said acting like Raven. "What the hell are you doing in a place like this? And who's that?" Yuri said to Raven then pointing to Drilbur. "Ya know out or a forest stroll with Drilbur. Taking' in the nature." Raven said rubbing his chin. "Drilbur." Drilbur said rubbing his chin. "Drilbur what are you?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Drilbur**

**The Mole Pokemon**

**Ground**

**It's a digger, using its claws to burrow through the ground. It causes damage to vegetable crops, so many farmers have little love for it.**

"Interesting Pokemon and it's a boy." Estelle said putting the pokedex away. "Something smells fishy about these two." Karol said to us while looking at Raven. "Skiddo." Skiddo said agreeing with Karol. "What? Where's our welcome?" Raven asked us. "You're welcome is me and Rita not attacking you." I said to Raven. "He's right do you honestly think we be glad to see you." Rita said to Raven. "Aw ya don't mean that. I can come in handy ya know." Raven said to us.

"You're not thinking of coming with is right?" Karol asked Raven. "Of course! It's lonely bein' out here with just Drilbur. What no dice?" Raven said. "You know what we're good so you can go and maybe we'll see you in Dahngrest." I said to Raven. "Awh come on let me go with you." Raven asked us. "Fine, but you'd better watch your back. If you try anything funny you're dead." Rita said to Raven. "Solosis." Solosis said to Raven as they went into the woods. "Hey ya don't really think my story stinks that bad do ya?" Raven asked the rest of us. "Yeah the stench is sort of coming of you in waves." Yuri said to Raven. "Really Drilbur do I stink." Raven said as he and Drilbur started to sniff his clothes. "I can't take responsibility for what I'll do if you make any sudden moves. Don't forget that." Yuri said as everyone started to go after Rita and Solosis. "Pyroar stay in the back and keep an eye on Raven and Drilbur." I said to Pyroar. "Pyroar." Pyroar said as she waited for Raven to pass her before following them.

We walked for a while in silence just listening to the sounds of the woods. We all stopped and turned to Raven and Drilbur. "Aww don't mind me do whatever you came to do." Raven said to us. "Drilbur." Drilbur said trying to help Raven. "What should we do about him?" Estelle asked me and Yuri. "Togepi?" Togepi asking the same thing. "I don't know Yuri you got any ideas." I asked Yuri. "Do you know tricks that'll convince us you two are worth keeping around?" Yuri asked Raven. "Do we look like some kinda street magician ta you?" Raven said to us. "Can you to do anything or are you two just a trouble magnet?" I asked Raven.

Raven and Drilbur then started to rub their chins again. Then he started to walk off. "Hey you c'mere a second." Raven said to Karol. "Drilbur." Drilbur said to Skiddo. "What? M-me?" Kaorl said as we all turned our heads to him. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as the Pokemon did the same thing as their partners. "Pyroar." Pyora said as she pushed Karol and Skiddo forward. "Ok ok we're going." Karol said as he and Skiddo fallowed Raven and Drilbur. "Huh what do you want with Karol?" Yuri asked Raven.

"Aaah! Don't just leave me here!" Koral screamed. "Skiddo." Skiddo screamed. "Pawnirad?" Pawniard said as we all turned our heads to see Karol and Skiddo fighting a big bug monster. "Show 'im what for kid!" Raven said to Karol "Why me?" Karol said as he started to attack the monster. "If your plan is to take Karol place let me tell you that is a bad plan." I said to Raven. "Why?" Raven asked me. "Pyroar." Pyraor said to Raven as he turned his head to see a ball of fire in Pyroars mouth aiming for him. "Relax watch this." Raven said as he shot the monster with a single arrow. The arrow hit the monster's belly "Drilbur use **Drill Run**." Raven said to Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he jumped up clamping his hands over head then started to spin. Drilbur then charge at the monster hitting the arrow making the arrow go all the way through the monster.

"O-okay, this isn't funny anymore!" Karol said as he and Skiddo ran away. "Should be any minute now." Raven said as Drilbur laned next to him. We then watch as the monster exploded from the inside out. "Aaah!" Karol said as some of the monster parts landed on him and Skiddo. "It exploded from the inside!" Rita said looking at the monster remains. "Solosis." Solosis said sound just impressed as Rita. "what did you do?!" Estelle asked Raven. "Ya just wait for 'em to let their guard down. Give 'em a little poke, add a little force from a Pokemon and then... bam!" Raven said to Estelle. "Drilbur." Drilbur said being proud of his power.

"Jeez. I bet you're great at parties." Rita said to Raven. "Solosis." Solosis said agreeing with Rita. "Pyroar." Pyroar said shaking her head. "I suppose that was good enough." Estelle said happily. "Really?" Yuri said looking at Raven with intense eyes. "Yes." Estelle said to Yuri. "Togepi." Togepi said agreeing with Estelle. "What do you think Pawniard?" Yuri asked Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he just shrugged his shoulders. "All right." Yuri said to Raven. "Hey ya mean I passed? I can stay?" Raven said to us. "Drilbur." Drilbur said being just as happy as Raven. "A-are you kidding?" Kaorl said as he started to pick the parts of the monster off him. "Here Karol let me help clean you up." I said to Karol as I picked a few pesice for monster of him.

"It'll be much easier to do things to him if we keep him nearby." Yuri said to Karol. "Whaddya mean things?" Raven asked Yuri. "Hadn't thought about that." Rita said as she and Solosis gave Raven and Drilbur wicked eyes. "Okay I just got a chill up my spine." Raven said. "Drilbur." Drilbur said getting nerves as well. "Well then mr. Raven after you." Estelle said letting Raven walked ahead of us. "Heh right." Raven said taking the lead. "Ok everyone let's Raven you first." I said before we started to walk.

We walked for a bit when we saw something moving in the bushes. "What's that?" Estelle asked as we notice a big bug with a black belly, a purple red armor on it's back, and purple stripes and circles all over its body. "AAAAAAH GIANT BUG!" Karol steamed looking at the bug grabbing onto Skiddo. "SKIDDO!" Skiddo screamed. "It's a Scolipede." I said backing up a bit. "Scolipede." Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Scolipede**

**The Megapede Pokemon**

**Bug / Poison**

**With quick movement, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns until it prevails.**

"Scolipede." Scolipede roared at us. "Pawniard use **Aerial Ace**." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said, but was stopped by Pyroar. "Pyroar." Pyroar said getting in between us and the Scolipede. "What is it Pyroar?" I asked Pyroar. "Pyroar py pyroar roar." Pyroar said to Scolipede. "Scolipede scol scol ipede scolipede." Scolipede said to Pyroar. "Pyroar what are you two talking about?" I asked Pyroar when I notice a few small red purple armor bug with black stripes and a circle on it. "Oh I get it nice going Pyroar." I said walking to Pyroar to pet her. "Oliver what's going on?" Estelle asked me. "Those little bugs are Scolipede's kids their called Venipede." I said to Estelle. "Venipede?" Estelle said pointing the Pokedex at the Venipedes.

**Venipede**

**The Centipede Pokemon**

**Bug / Poison**

**It discovers what is going on around it by using the feelers on its head and tail. It is brutally aggressive.**

"So Scolipede was just protecting her babies?" Estelle asked me as Togepi got out of Estelles bag. "Yes she being protective that's all." I said to Estelle. "Togepi." Togepi said as we turned our heads to see Togepi playing with one of the Venipede. "Scolipede." Scolipede said looking at Togepi. "Venipede." Venipede said having fun with Togepi. "Looks like there having fun." Estelle said. "Scolipede." Scolipede said agreeing with Estelle. "It's nice to see families getting along." I said watching Estelle and Soclipede as they watch their kids have fun.

"They don't look like family?" Rita said looking at Scolipede and Venipede. "They are Scolipede is just the final stage of evolution of Venipede." I said to Rita. "Final stage?" Yuri asked me. "It means the last form that a Pokemon can change into." I said to Karol. "So those little Venipede will grow into that big Scolipede?" Estelle asked me. "Yep, but it will take some time before they become Scolipede." I said to Estelle. "Scolipede." Scolipede said to the Venipedes. "Venipede." The Venipede paying with Togepi said to Scolipede. "Scolipede scol scol." Scolipede said to that Venipede. "Venipede ven ven ipede." Venipede said to Scolipede before turning to Togepi. "Venipede." Venipede said to Togepi before Venipede started to leave with the rest of the Venipedes and Scolipede.

"I guess they had to go?" I said then I notice Togepi getting sad. "Oh it's ok Togepi." Estelle said picking Togepi up trying to comfort her. "Togepi." Togepi said still sounding sad. "You were having a good time with Venipede weren't you Togepi?" Estelle asked Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said nodding her head. "I'm sure Venipede had a fun time to Togepi." Estelle said rubbing Togepi's back. "Well let's start moving." I said as we then started to move. I looked back to see Karol and Skiddo not moving.

"Karol, Skiddo you two ok?" Yuri asked Karol. "Oh I get it you and Skiddo are scared of bugs aren't you?" I said crossing my arms. "What no no me and Skiddo are fine." Karol said to us tring to sound tough. "Skiddo." Skiddo said ating just like Karol. "Buzz buzz buzz." Raven said. "AAAAAAAH." Karol screamed. "SKIDDO." Skiddo screamed. "Your fine right." I said to Karol rolling my tongue. Rita then pulled out a can of bug spray then sprayed Raven. "Bugs gone." Rita said to Karol. "Ah thanks." Karol said to Rita. "Skiddo." Skiddo said thanking Rita as well. "Here you can keep this." Rita said giving Karol the bug spray before we started to walk again.

We walked for a bit until Karol stopped. "Hey did any of you just hear a voice?" Karol asked us. "I don't hear anything." I said to Karol. "I wonder where you're taking me matey." A voice said. "I heard that." I said as we all started to look around for that voice. "I've heard that voice before." Estelle said as she looked behind us. We then looked up to see Patty being carried by a bug monster. "P-Patty?" Karol said as the monster went in circles above us. "What? Is she a friend of yours?" Raven asked us. "Kind of." I said to Raven.

"We've got to help her!" Karol said to us. "We will, Raven do something." I said to Karol and Raven. "Yeah yeah just leave it to me." Raven said pulling out his bow. The bug with Patty flow past us when Raven shot it. "He hit it!" Estelle said as the moster died. "Togepi." Togepi said closing her as Patty started to fall. "Patty." I said as I ran to catch her. I was able to catch her in time. "Nice catch!" Patty said to me. "Thanks." I said putting her down. Me and Patty then walked to the group.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Patty. "I'm looking for treasure." Patty said to me. "So you're still looking Aifread's treasure?" Yuri said to Patty. "Aifread?" I heard Raven said quietly. "Aye." Patty said. "Yeah right. Treasure in a place like this? Who gave you that load of crap." Rita said to Patty. "It makes sense to me if their treasure here after all who would come to this place willing and everything looks the same here, but who told you to come here?" I asked Patty. "The map making guild World's Cellar. Tells me all sort of things. After all those lads travel all around the world." Patty said to Rita and me. "Is that why you went to Ragou's mansion too? But there wasn't anything there right?" Rita asked Patty.

"No, but a story that's 100% believable is all the more fishy." Patty said to Rita. "She right you know." I said. "Hm I suppose that true." Raven said. "Except that you're 100% Fishy." Rita said to Raven. "She's right." I said agreeing with Rita. "Hey no need to be mean now." Raven said as every Pokemon started to laugh. "Not you to Drilbur." Raven giving us a sad face.

"Anyway. I've got to get back to my treasure hunting." Patty said to us. "If you keep wandering around all alone you'll get attacked by monsters again. "That monster didn't attack me we were playing together." Patty said to us. "Yeah I don't think is was playing." I said to Patty with a worried look on my face. "Yeah I don't think the monster saw it that way." Karol said agreeing with me. "Patty behind you." Estelle said as we notice the big mantis monster a few feet away from us. Patty then turned around and pulled out a pestle and fire a few shots into the monster killing it. After she killed she put her pestle away and fixed her hat.

"Nice shot." I said to Patty. "Thank you." Patty said giving me a wink. "I guess that means she'll be fine on her own." Yuri said. "Will you come with me?" Patty asked me. "Sorry Patty, but I have other things to do first before I can start treasure hunting." I said to Patty. "That's an awful shame. But nonetheless I must go. Farewell!" Patty said as she left us. "She's gone." Karol said to us. "Is she really going to be okay?" Estelle asked us worried about Patty. "Togepi." Togepi said being just as worry as Estelle. "She said she'll be fine so yeah why not?" Rita said to Estelle. "Solosis solo sis." Solosis said to Togepi. "I hope you're right. Still it's not like worrying gonna change anything come on let's get going." Yuri said to us. "He's right besides her idea of fun I'm sure she can handle anything." I said as we started to walk deeper into the woods.

After we walked for half an hour we made are way to this large amount of orange aer. But something was bugging me beside the bugs around Patty we haven't seen a monster since we got into this place. I'm worried in my short time here I learned that monsters attack us as soon as they see us. So where are all the monsters?

"This is the same phenomenon we saw at Heliord." Rita said snapping me back to reality. "Really it doesn't look like the same as in Heliord?" I asked Rita. "The aer is weaker than it was there, but there's no mistaking it." Rita said as Pyroar and Manectric started to growled looking around. "Manectric, Pyroar what up?" I asked my Pokemon. Then I heard a thug and we turned our heads to see a giant scorpion size monster. "Well great." I said lowering my head.

"That monster looks just like the ones that attacked Dahngrest!" Estelle said looking at the monster. "I didn't see it in Dahngrest so maybe it was smart to run." I said drawing my weapons. "Here it comes!" Yuri said as they rest of the group drew their weapons. Then the monster charged at us.

"Skiddo use **Rock Slide**." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as rocks fell from the sky blocking the monster. "Nice work Skiddo." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said happy to get prase. But the joy was short lived because the monster climbed over it with ease. As soon as it was on top of the rooks it field darts out of its tail. "Incoming." I said as we dodge the darts. One of the darts landed next to me and I notice that they were covered in poison. "Guys be careful those darts are toxic!" I said to everyone. The monster then charged at me and Yuri. We blocked the the front legs but the middle legs then strict us sending us back.

"Pawniard use **Aerial Ace**." Yuri said to Pawniard trying to get up. "Pyroar use **Incinerate**. Manectric use **Flamethrower**." I said as I got up. "Pawniard, Pyroar, Manectric." They said as Pawniard disappeared and reappeared below the monster sending it flying into the air. Then Pyroar and Manectric fire a steam of fire and a fireball at the monster. The monster was burned and falling to the ground but the monster recovered and landed on the ground.

"Solosis use **Psyshock**." Rita said to Solosis as she started to cast a fireball spell. "Solosis." Solosis said as they fired a fireball and purple ords at the monster. But the monster just shot more poison darts at all the attacks stopping them. Estelle then tried to attack the monster but it dodge every attack Estelle made. "Togepi use **Metronome**." Estelle said as she kept missing the monster. "Togepi." Togepi said as she started to wave her arms. The monster tried to attack Togepi, but Estelle blocked the monster's attack with her shield. "Togepi." Togepi said raising her arms to the sky. Soon the sky turned gray and shards of ice started to fall from the sky. "That Avalanche." I said as I watch the monster dodge the ice with ease. It then shot some more darts at us.

"Man what's it going to take to stop this thing?" Karol asked as we all dodge more darts. "We have to stop it from seeing us attacking it. Then we can finish it." I said trying to attack from the back only to get knocked back by its tail. "So we have to make some cover right?" Raven asked me. "YES! MANECTRIC, PYROAR SAVE ME!" I yelled at Raven as I ran from the monster attacks while Manectric and Pyroar used Headbutt and Quick Attack to try save me. "Then I have and idea." Raven said. "If you have an idea then do it." Yuri said as he and Pawinard tried to get the monsters attention.

"Ok Drilbur use **Sandstorm**." Raven said to Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he started to spin like a top kicking out a lot of sand. Soon the entire area was engulfed by a large sand storm. "This is your plan!" Rita asked Raven covering her face. "Solosis." Solosis said closing her eyes. "Well it can't see us right." Raven said to us. And he was right the monster lost site of us. "But near can we how fight now?" Yuri asked covering his face. "Pawniard." Pawniard said making Yuri look at him. "Pawniard you can see?" Yuri asked Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said nodding his head.

"Steel, Ground and Rock aren't affected by Sandstorm." I said feeling for Aurorus Pokeball. "Now Drilbur use **Dig**." Raven said to Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he started to dig. "Aurorus come one out and help us." I said letting Aurorus out. "Aurorus." Aurous said she entered the battle. "Pawniard use **Metal Claw**." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said charging at the monster. Pawniard attacked from above while Drilbur attacked from below. "Pyroar use **Hyper Voice** and Manectric use **Flamethrower** in the hole. And Aurorus use **Psychic** and hold it down." I said to my Pokemon. "Manectric, Aurorus, Pyroar." They all said as Pyroar roared in the hole, Manectric shot a stream of fire into the hole, and Aurorus fins turned light Purple then the monster with froze with a purple outline around it.

All the attacks hit the monster with full force now we were doing some damage. "Ok I got plan. Raven have Drilbur use Dig each targeting the monsters legs." I said to Raven. "Ok you heard the man Drilbur get to work and use **Dig**." Raven said to Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he started to dig. "Yuri you and Pawniard help me and Aurorus distract the monster." I said to Yuri. "Ok Pawniard your ready." Yuri asked Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as they ran to the monster. "Aurorus keep using **Psychic**." I said as I went to join Yuri and Pawniard. "Aurorus." Aurorus said as she kept hold the monster down.

We did this for a few minutes until the sandstorm started to clear up. Now that we could all see we saw the monster covered in dents, cuts, and holed all around it. "Ok Aurorus use Ice Beam on the floor around the holes." I said to Aurorus as me, Yuri, and Pawniard back away from the monster. "Aurorus." Aurorus said as her fins turned light blue and she fire a beam of ice around the holes making the monster fall in and freezing it's tail.

"Ok everyone now attack." I said as we all started to attack. After a few minutes we finally killed the monster. "We did it." Karol said cheering. "Skiddo." Skiddo cheering just like Karol. "Nice work Raven." I said to Raven. "Thanks Oliver." Raven said to me. I then looked at Manectric and Pyroar and saw they were started to growl behind me. "Don't tell me, the monster is still alive?" I said as I turned around and realized that what they there growling at wasn't the monster we killed. But inside was a lot more of the same monster. "AAAAAAAH!" Karol screamed. "SKIDDO!" Skiddo screamed. "What how can their be more?" Estelle asked. "The monster we killed was just a scout for the rest of the group." I said to Estelle. "How can they be this strong?" Yuri asked as the monsters jumped around us.

"The trees. The monsters it got to be the aer that's causing this." Rita said. "Good to know." I said as we formed a circle ready to make are final stand. "Ah. So this is the end? Farewell all my dear fans the world over." Raven said. "I'll make sure your grave stone reads. Here lies the world's biggest sap." Yuri said to Raven. "You're supposed ta say stuff like. We can make it through this together." Raven said to Yuri. "Save the mossy stuff for when we get out of this." I said getting ready to fight.

Then a man with long white hair, a red clock, with a sword and a Absol appeared. Suddenly a magic circle appeared under the man and while it was charging up the Absol fired a pulse of dark rings at all the monster stopping them in their tracks. Son the man finished his spell and kill all the monsters in one shot. After the spell the monsters corpse disappeared and the aer went from orange to green. "Who are they?" Estelle asked. "Togepi?" Togepi said wondering the same thing. "That's an Absol, but I have no clue who the man is?" I said to Estelle. "Duke." Raven said as Estelle pulled out the Pokedex. "Absol?" Estelle said pointing it at Absol.

**Absol**

**The Disaster Pokemon**

**Dark**

**It scenes coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger.**

"I looks like Absol a boy." Estelle said putting the Pokedex away. Duke and Absol then looked at us before leaving. "Wait!" Rita said as she tried to run to Duke, but was stopped by Absol who was growling at her. Duke just stopped and waved his hand. Absol then stopped growling then moved aside. "What is that sword? Let me see!" Rita asked Duke. "Rita I don't think that's a good idea." I said to Rita, but she ignored me. "How did you do that back there? You like sliced through the aer but… But that's impossible." Rita said to Duke.

"What good would that knowledge do you?" Duke asked Rita. "Absol." Absol asking the same thing. "Well… I mean… with something like that, we might be able to stop the blastia from going berserk." Rita said to Duke. "Rita stop." I said to Rita, but once again she ignored me. "We saw that happen to a blastia the aer was out of control. We couldn't do anything." Rita said to Duke. "This was only a distortion it is a natural occurrence." Duke said to Rita. "Absol." Absol said nodding his head agreeing with Duke.

"Distortion?" Rita said wondering what Duke ment. "Um thank you so much for helping us. Togepi you to." Estelle said to Togepi before bowing to Duke. "Togepi." Togepi said thanking Duke. But Absol just got in between Estelle and Duke looking mad. "Do not go near the aer krene." Duke said to Estelle. "Huh?" Estelle said. "What do you mean aer krene? This place?" Rita asked Duke. "Aer krene are the spring from which all aer in the world comes." Duke said to Rita. "Springs of aer." Rita said looking at the aer. "Who are you?" Yuri asked Duke. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he and Absol locked eyes with each other. "Absol." Absol said looking at Pawniard.

"This isn't the kind of place you just go for a walk." Yuri said to Duke. Duke just stayed quiet. "Yuri I think we should just let him leave." I said to Yuri. "But we would've been dead without his help. Thanks man." Yuri said to me then to Duke. "I agree, but I got this feeling that he can beat us just by looking at us not even my whole team would help." I said as Duke turned his gaze at me. "Absol." Absol said breaking eye contact with Pawniard and looking off into the distance. Duke then looked at Absol who turned to him. They both nodded and left. While they were leaving I thought I saw a key stone on end of Duke's sword.

"That power… could it be the Rizomata Formula?" Rita thought out loud. "I don't know, but I say we get out of this place." I said to the group. "Fine I can't tell anything from checking things out here I have to see some others." Rita said to me. "Hey didn't that guy earlier say these were all over the world?" Karol said. "Yeah he did." Raven said. To Karol. "But he didn't tell us where so for all we know the rest of them could be in the ocean. Return Aurorus" I said returning Aurorus. "We won't know anything solid until we find them and study them." Rita said. "We still don't know where they are so how can we study them?" I asked Rita. "We'll just have to look for them." Rita said to me. "So I guess we're finished looking into things here?" Estelle said as we turned are head to her. "Yeah let's get back to Dahngrest and meet with the Don and their Trainer." Yuri said to us. "Ok let's move everyone."

We walked for a bit before Karol started to talk to me. "Hey Oliver why were you nervous around that man." Karol asked me. "That man was following an Absol and if his crazy enough to do that then we shouldn't mess with him." I said. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked me. "Absol are Pokemon at are so tuned with nature that they can predict a natural disaster like floods, earthquakes, hurricanes." I said to Yuri. "So that Pokemon can sense a disaster?" Estelle asked me. "Yes and if they show up that means a disaster is coming. But once the disaster comes and goes the Absol leaves." I said.

"So Absol brings disasters?" Rita asked me. "No that's an old myth. They just sense disaster they don't bring disaster." I said to Rita. "What do you mean old myth." Raven asked me. "In the ancient past people believe the same thing Rita said. With that in mine they drove Absol out thinking that with them gone they won't have any problems, or they thought that an Absol is the one responsible for said disaster so they would hunt them down in the name of vengeance." I said to them. "Those poor Pokemon." Estelle said with a sad look on her face.

"Over time Absol develit this distrust of people so very few trainers have them in my world. Even fewer have a strong bond with them." I said. "So does that mean that Absol trust that man?" Karol asked me. "Most likely, but I'm more interested to learn what that Absol sense after all. That man left after Absol sense something?" I said. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Raven said as we continue to walk. As much as I wanted to believe Raven something about that guy was bugging me. What was he doing here? What was that Absol sensing? And what was that a key stone or another type of crystal at the end of his sword. I thought these things as we continue to walk.

**NO P.O.V.**

The team walked for some time after taking about Absol. It wasn't long after that talk that Rita started to say blastia stuff out loud. "Anomalous aer conditions result in blastia going out of control which in turn leads to monsters turning vicious." Rita said. "Rita can you save the blastia talk for when we get back to Dahngrest." Oliver asked Rita, but she ignored him. "If this is related to the "distortion" he was talking about then it might not be only this forest that's affected." Rita said.

"You sure mumble to yourself a lot don't you?" Raven asked Rita. "We try to stop her, but she just does it anyway." Oliver said to Raven. "Manectric." Manectric said nodding his head. Then the ground started to shake. "Ack what?! Another monster attack?" Karol said. "Everyone take cover." Oliver said as they all hide behind some thick bushes. We watched as the monster ran past us. "Karol keep your head down!" Yuri said to Karol. "We're clear." Oliver said as every one, but Raven and Drilbur moved out of the bushes.

They turned their heads to see The Don, Drampa, and his men with their Pokemon. "It's… It's them." Estelle said. "Don!" Karol said as we walked to them. "You all did something?" The Don asked us. "Drampa?" Drampa asking the same thing. "Did something? What do you mean?" Yuri asked The Don. "Yeah all we did was walk around." Oliver said. "Those savage monsters turned docile as pups and ran off! What did you do?" The Don asked me. "I don't know if you guys have any idea." Oliver asked the team. "Oliver it must be because we stopped the flow of the aer." Estelle said to Oliver.

"The monster turned tame because we stopped the runaway aer!" Karol said. "We didn't do anything we just happen to be their when the runaway aer was stopped." Oliver said. "Runaway aer? Hmmm." The Don said. "Drampa?" Drampa said looking at The Don. "Hey old man do you know something?" Rita said to The Don. "Please ignore her rudeness." Oliver said to The Don.

"It's fine I'm just think of my old friend Belius. Belius used to say something about it." The Don said to them. "So it's true that Don and Belius are friends." Karol said. "Skiddo?" SKiddo said wondering who Belius is. "Who is Belius?" Rita asked Karol. "Solosis?" Solosis said asking the same question. "The Duce who rules the coliseum of Nordopolica." Karol said to Rita. "Noropolica?" Oliver at Rita said at the same time.

"And what's with the runaway aer?" The Don asked the group. Karol then ran right up to The Don. "it was really amazing! More and more really strong monsters kept on coming but we-." Karol said but stopped when Oliver cover his mouth. "Forgive him Don his a big fan of yours." Oliver said removing his hand. "He has a point boy those are the sort of things you keep to yourself." Don said to Karol. "What?" Karol asked The Don.

"You don't do deeds like that so other people will notice. You do them so that you can protect your town and your friends." The Don said to Karol. "I-I'm sorry." Karol said. "It's ok Karol you just got excited. You do better next time." Oliver said placing his hand on Karols hand. "I like this kid." The Don said looking at Oliver. "Excuse me. Could I see him for a moment?" Estelle said as they turned their heads to see Estelle trying to heal Drampa. "What?" The Don said. "Drampa?" Drampa said wondering what Estelle said doing.

They watch Estelle heal Drampa. "Drampa." Drampa said feeling great. "No problem." Estelle said as she moved to the injured Pokemon and soldiers. "Ohh... You can use healing artes… Thank you…" One of the Soldiers said to Estelle. While Estelle started to heal the rest of the people and Pokemon The Don turned his head to where Raven and Drilbur where hiding.

"Hmm? Ain't that Raven over there?" The Don said. Raven and Drilbur tried to hide but it failed. "Quit hidin' you!" The Don said. "Drampa." Drampa said to them. "Humph." Raven said as he started to walk. "Drilbur." Drilbur said lowering his head and followed Raven. "Our man ain't givin' you trouble is he?" The Don asked looking at Raven. "Drampa?" Drampa said looking at Drilbur.

"Whaddaya mean. "Trouble?" The reason the monster got tame was our doing, mine especially!" Raven said to The Don. "Drilbur." Drilbur said to Drampa. "All you did was tell Drilbur to make a Sandstorm that blinded all, but three of us." Oliver said. "Manectric." Manectric said nodding his head. "Uhh?! Raven's a member of Altosk?!" Karol said. "Skiddo?" Skiddo said asking the same question as Karol. "Somehow that seems to be the case." Yuri said. "Pawniard." Pawniard said nodding his head.

The Don then hit Raven with the hilt of his sword while Drampa used Hyper Voice to send Drilbur flying. "Ouch gramps cut that out!" Raven said as he ran behind Yuri. "Drilbur dril dril." Drilbur said as he ran behind Raven. "Shut up you!" The Don said to Raven. "Drampa!" Drampa said to Drilbur. Yuri then walked to The Don. "Don Whitehorse." Yuri said to The Don. "What is it?" The Don asked Yuri.

"I know we've only just met. But I have something I need to talk to you about." Yuri said to The Don. "Quite the strapping young lad aren't ya? What's your name?" The Don asked Yuri. "I'm Yuri, Yuri Lowell." Yuri said to The Don. "Yuri. eh? So you must be the leader here." The Don said to Yuri. "er. 'Scuse me, gramps. Anybody home?" Raven said to The Don but he ignored Raven. "There ain't been too many lively youngsters 'round here lately so I've grown bored." The Don said to Yuri. "I think I know where this is going." Oliver said moving back a bit. "I'll listen to ya. But in exchange you gotta indulge us for a bit." The Don said to Yuri. "Drampa." Drampa said to Pawniard.

"Jeez, what a time for those old geezer's bad habit." Raven said lowering his head. "Drilbur." Drilbur said lowering his head. "What are you talking about?" Rita asked Raven. "Whenever he finds someone who shows a little backbone. He just has to test 'em." Raven said. "T-Test? Test what?" Karol asked Raven. "Their Strength of course!" Raven said. "Exactly now come and indulge an old man and his innocent hobby." The Don said to Yuri. "No, no, no, no, no, you can count me out." Raven said as he and Drilbur started running away.

"Hey they just took off!" Rita said watching them run. "Solosis." Solosis said getting annoyed by Raven and Drilbur. "All right. An opportunity to face the head of a guild isn't the kind of thing that comes along every day." Yuri said as he drew his weapon. "Pawniard." Pawniard said sharpening his blades. "Ha ha. That's the spirit! Show me what you got!" The Don said. "Drampa dra dra." Drampa said cracking a smile.

Then all four of them started to fight. "Pawniard use **Metal Claw**." Yuri said as he tried to attack The Don. "Pawnaird." Pawnaird said as he charged at Drampa with his arms shining gray. "Drampa show them some real metal use **Steel Wing**." The Don said as he blocked Yuri's attack. "Drampa." Drampa said as his wings becoming a shiny silver. Both Yuri and Pawniard both attacked The Don and Drampa, but they kept blocking all of his attacks. "Drampa use **Twister**." The Don said forcing Yuri back. "Drampa." Drampa said as he fire a twister at Pawniard and Yuri.

"Run." Yuri said as we all scared trying not to get caught up in the twister. Yuri and Pawnaird was able to dodge the attack. "Pawniard use **Thief**." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he charged at Drampa, but before Pawniard could strike he turned to The Don and knocked his sword out of his hands. "Not bad kids." The Don said as Yuri started to attack but The Don just dodge his attacks. "Pawniard use **Aerial Ace**." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Drampa use **Protect**." The Don said to Drampa. "Drampa." Drampa said as he wrapped his neck around The Don and made a shield of energy around them stopping their attacks.

"Now use **Steel Wing**." The don said to Drampa. "Drampa." Drampa said as his wings turned silver and strict both Yuri and Pawniard. The Don moved quickly to get his sword back. "Drampa use **Hyper Voice**." The Don said as he got his sword. "DRAMPA." Drampa roared causing everyone to cover their ears. Then The Don charged at Yuri with his sword. Yuri was able to block the attack but the force of the attack was enough to send him back.

"Tch! We're just getting started!" Yuri said as raised his weapon. "Pawnirad." Pawniard said as he got up looking tired. "Welp that's enough." The Don said. "Drampa." Drampa said agreeing with The Don. "After all if we keep this up this gonna turn into a real battle." The Don said. 'That wasn't a real battle' Oliver thought staring at The Don. "That was the most fun I've had since I meet Drampa. All right I'll hear you out." The Don said putting his sword way. "Yuri, Pawniard you two ok."Oliver said walking to Yuri. "I'm good Oliver." Yuri said to Oliver. "Pawniard." Pawnaird said raising one of his arms.

Then The Don final notice the Pokeball around Oliver waist. "Your a Pokemon trainer aren't you?" The Don asked Oliver. "Yes I am sir I came in the hope to meet the trainer that has made a home with the guilds." Oliver said to the Don. "Ha ha ha it will be go for her to final have another trainer here. She's been looking for any other trainer here." The don said. "Why?" Oliver asked. "You may or may not know about this, but the Hunting blades don't like Pokemon trainers, but the Hunting blades know that any Pokemon trainer with the Union can not be harm or if they attack Pokemon they will be removed from the guilds." The Don said to Oliver. "What really?" Karol asked The Don. "Yes." The Don said. "Well that would explain why they called me a Corrupter and you guys monster lovers." Oliver said to Karol. "Do you think we can meet her?" Estelle asked The Don. "She should be here any second she was looking for any of my men that got separated from us," The Don said. "Great can't wait to meet her." Oliver said with Manectric and Pyroar standing by his sides.

"OLIVER!" An angry female voice said. "HOUNDOOM!" An angry female Pokemon said. Oliver and Manectric froze with fear at the sound of the two voice's. "Pyroar please tell me that it isn't who I think it is?" Oliver asked Pyroar. "Manectric?" Manectric asked as he and Oliver started to shake. Pyroar turned her head to see a girl wearing red leather armor, a crossbow, some arrows on the sides of her legs and a camera with a Key stone on it. With short brown hair and green eyes, and an average body. With a black dog with a red belly and snot, and with white bones on it's back and around its legs plus some horns and a red color around its neck with a red crystal with a black and orange core.

"Pyroar." Pyroar said shaking her head no and was backing away slowly. "Ava, Houndoom funny seeing you here, how are you girls doing?" Oliver said turning around nervously. "Manectric." Manectric said who was just as nervous as Oliver. "YOU JERK!" Ava said as she started to shoot arrows at Oliver. "HOUNDOOM!" Houndoom roared as she used Flamethrower on Manectric. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Oliver screamed as he started to run. "MANECTRIC!" Manectric screamed as he followed Oliver.

Everyone watch as Oliver and Manectric ran for their lives. "Ava Please stop shooting at us." Oliver said as he dodged a few arrows. "Manectric." Manectric said dodging the Flamethrower. "Why should I stop, you jerk." Ava said as she shot at Oliver again. "Houndoom." Houndoom as she started to absorb light. "Ava please listen to me it was a big misunderstanding." Oliver said hiding behind a tree. "Manectric." Manectric said as he hide behind the tree with Oliver. "I'm not talking to you two timers Houndoom use **Solar Beam**." Ava said to Oliver. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she shot a beam of light at the tree destroying it.

"RUN." Oliver said as he and Manetric started to run. "Pyroar." Pyroar said shaking her head. "What's going on?" Karol said as everyone watch as Oliver and Manectric running around all over the place. "I don't know, she doesn't normally act like this?" Raven said Rubbing his ching. "Drilbur?" Drilbur said wondering the same thing. "Hey Oliver do you know her?" Yuri yelled. "She's… My… Old… Girlfriend…! And… Houndoom... Is... Manectric… Old... Girlfriend!" Oliver said dodging arrows.

"Girlfriends!" Estelle said covering her mouth. "Ex Girlfriends." Ava said as she noticed that she was out of arrows. "Houndoom!" Houndoom said getting mad. "they seem to be nice." Yuri said to Oliver. "They weren't this violent last time I meet her." Oliver said walking to the group. "What are you doing here Oliver?" Ava asked Oliver. "I was just out with my new friends looking around when we ran into The Don." Oliver said. "Sure you were just out in the woods with two girls "looking around" what do you thing Houndoom?" Ava asked Houndoom. "Houndoom hound houndoom." Houndoom said to Ava.

"You know what I think your right Houndoom. He is just here to impress them that two timer." Ava said pulling more arrows out. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she started to charged up for another Solar Beam. "Not again run!" Oliver said as he and Manectric started to run again. "I like her." Rita said cracking a smile. "Aurorus help me please." Oliver said letting Aurorus out as they dodge another Solar Beam. "Aurorus?" Aurorus said looking around until she saw Ava. "Aurorus?" Ava said noticing Aurorus. "Aurorus." Arurorus said as she started to run to Ava. "No no no stop Aurorus stop no no." Ava said as Aurorus talked her to the ground. "Aurorus aur aur." Aurorus said giving Ava some cold cuddles. "Yes Aurorus I miss you to now can you please stop your cold." Ava said trying to get out of Aurorus cuddles.

"Aurorus." Aurorus said not moving. "Thank Aurorus." Oliver said as he and Manectric stopped running. "Ha ha ha things haven't been this lively in a long time." The Don said laughing. "Not helping Don." Ava said to The Don still under Aurorus. "Don, Lady Ava, sorry to interrupt." A soldier said as he walked up to them. The soldier then whispered something into The Don's ear. "Ah I see. All right you dogs time to head out!" The don said to his men. 'Wonder what's up?' Oliver thought to himself. "Sorry 'bout this. But something come up. We've gotta return to Dahngrest." The Don said to Yuri.

"Don what about me?" Ava asked The Don still under Aurorus. "You say with them for a bit and help them get inside we you get back." The Don said to Ava. "Oh come on." Ava said. "If ya come by the Union you'll have my ear first chance I get. Hope that's okay." The Don asked Yuri. "If I have your word that's fine by me." Yuri said to The Don. "hmph you're not nervous at all to talk to me. You all would make a good addition to our guild." The Don said as he started to walk away. "Don't give that two timer any ideas." Ava said as she finally got free from Aurorus cuddles.

"You good Yuri." Oliver asked Yuri. "I'm ok, but I was giving him everything I got in that fight though." Yuri said. "Yuri The Don is just very experienced in the art of battle, after all he's been in his guild for a long time." Oliver said to Yuri. "Hm a guild eh?" Yuri said. "We're going to make one right?" Karol asked them. "That depends Ava is there a Pokemon Guild?" Oliver asked Ava. "And why should I tell you?" Ava said as she crossed her arms. "There isn't." Raven said to Oliver. "Raven." Ava said punching Raven in the gut. "Ow what did I do?" Raven said backing away.

"You heard the man Karol we will make a guild." Oliver said raising his hand for a high five. "Yeah." Karol said giving Oliver a high five. "Yuri want do you think you want in." Oliver asked Yuri. "We'll see." Yuri said to Oliver. "So what do you think? Y'all finally get a taste of how awesome we are?" Raven said to the group. "Drilbur." Drilbur said trying to show off. "I sure didn't notice you being too awesome out there!" Karol said to Raven. "Skiddo." Skiddo said nodding his head. "Always so quick to criticize." Raven said. "All right, I'd like to go back to Dhangrest to meet The Don and keep for Barbos." Yuri said. "Pawniard." Pawnaird said nodding his head.

"He's right so let's go." Oliver said to the group. "Rita once Yuri and Oliver are done with his business we should go back to report." Estelle said to Rita, but stopped when Togepi tapped the back of Estelles head. "Togepi." Togepi said pointing to Rita. "Rita?" Estelle asked Rita. "Oh what was that?" Rita asked Estelle. "Once Yuri and Oliver are done, we should go back to report to Alexei." Estelle said to Rita. "Solosis?" Solosis said wondering what Rita was thinking about. "Is something the matter?" Estelle asked Rita. "N-No it's nothing. Come on let's go back." Rita said to Estelle. "Well since we have some time until we get to Dahngrest you can tell me what you been up to Oliver." Ava asked Oliver. "I would love to Ava." Oliver said to Ava. "Good now can you return Aurorus." Ava asked Oliver as Aurorus wrapped her neck around Ava. "Oh come on Aurorus missed you let her stay out." Oliver asked Ava. "Ok fine let's just please move Aurorus." Ava said as she Houndoom and Aurorus started to walk away.

**Ava P.O.V.**

I listened to Oliver tell his story about what happened since he got here while Aurorus kept her neck around me. He did tied to tell me something else, but I stopped him before he could talk. "So can I look up your Pokemon?" The girl with pink hair asked me. "Your names Estelle right?" I asked her. "Yes now can I look up your Pokemon." Estelle said pulling out Oliver's Pokedex. "Oliver did you give her your Pokedex?" I asked him. "What I didn't need it and she really wanted to learn about Pokemon." Oliver said rubbing the back of his head. I then gave him the stink eye. "Fine you can." I said crossing my arms.

**Houndoom**

**The Dark Pokemon**

**Dark / Fire**

**In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns ranked sharply toward the back serves a leadership role. Those Pokemon choose their leader by fighting among themselves**

"Sounds like a fun Pokemon?" Karol said. "Don't worry Houndoom a good girl, aren't you." I said petting Houndoom head. "Houndoom." Houndoom said like getting petted. "So how did you get here Ava?" Estelle asked me. "Well since you guys told me your story I guess I will tell you mine." I said as I started to tell my story.

**7 days ago**

"_The first thing that happened to me was the ground dragging under me and it sucked me in_. _After I woke up_ _I looked around to see I was in some kind of old city_."

"Where am I?" I said as I brushed off the dirt. "Freeze." A soldier said pulling out a sword. "Hey could you please lower that weapon." I said raing my hands. "No you're coming with me." The soldier said to me. "_What he did not know was that when he tried to arrest me Houndoom came out of her Pokeball_." "What is that?" The soldier said looking at Houndoom. Then Houndoom used Thunder Fang and she then bit him.

"AAAAAH." The soldier screamed. "Houndoom what did you do." I said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said to me. "Don't move a muscle." I looked up to see a few more soldiers around me. "Take her to The Don." One of the soldiers said as they knocked us out. "_We were out for a few minutes until we wake up in front of The Don surrounded by the other guild leaders_. _With my wrist tied up_."

"So want to tell me who you are?" The Don said as we started to wake up. "My name is Ava, Ava Ruby." I said to The Don. "Now tell me about that dog of yours?" The Don asked me. "You mean Houndoom?" I asked The Don. "Yes monsters can't enter are barriers, but your monster aren't affected by the barrier so tell me why?" The Don asked me. "First Houndoom is not a monster she's a Pokemon and Second what's a barrier?" I asked The Don. "You don't know?" The Don asked me. "Sir I just got here I don't know where I am?" I said to the Don. "Your in Dahngrest." The Don said. "Dahngrest? Never heard of it." I said to The Don. "_The guild leaders started to talk among themselves when another soldier came through the door_."

"Sir a monster is holding some children hostage." The soldier said to The Don. "Then why haven't you slane it?" The Don asked the soldier. "Whatever this monster is it's strong and it's smart none of attacks are working." The Soldier said. "Then we must deal with it." Clint said. "Clint we have to be careful there are that monster has some of our children." The Don said. "What ever you can come and watch it you want take me to it." Clint said to the other leaders. "What about her?" A women with glasses and long red hair said. "Leave her we have a bigger problem." The don said as they left the room.

"_Once they were gone I reached me and Houndoom tired to reach for one of my Pokemon for help_."

"Delphox we could use some help." I said as I let Delphox out. "Delphox?" Delphox said noticing me and Houndoom tied up. "Don't asked just untie us with **Psychic**." I said to Delphox. "Delphox." Delphox said as Delphox pulled out a stick and started to untie us. "_After we got untied I returned Houndoom and Delphox and started to run out of their_."

"_I ran for a few minutes until I say the Guild Leaders fighting a Drampa_."

"A Drampa?" I said as I saw it use Protect to stop Clint from attacking the two boys behind it. I got to do something I thought as I watched as the Dramp lead a counter Used Hyper voice. Ok so they're both pretty mad how can I stop it. "_I watch them battle when I finaly had a stupid idea_."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." I said as I ran in between the battle. "STOP." I said to them. "_Drampa and some of the Leaders stop, but Clint was still about to attack. Knowing that it didn't work I just closed my eyes waiting for the sword to strike. But it didn't instead I heard the cling of steel_." "What are you doing Clint?" The Don said. "_I opened my eyes to see The Don saving me_."

"I was killing this monster to save those kids." Clint said lowering his sword. "But it's not attacking now?" The Don said to the other Leaders as they notice that Drampa stopped attacking. "Drampa was just protecting the kids that's all." I said to the Leaders. "Why would a monster care about Kids?" Clint asked me. "Drampa is not a monster he's a Pokemon." I said to Clint. "Tell me why was Drampa fighting us?" The Don asked me. "Drampa cares about kids and when you started to attack he was just protecting them." I said to The Don.

"It's true sir we were playing with Fluffy when one of the guards attacked him, Fluffy then pushed us behind him as he started to fight." The tall boy kids said. "Which guard was it?" The Don asked the kids. "That him." The little boy said pointing at one of the guards. "Sir it was a monster I had to do something." The guard said nervously. The Don then smacked the guard. "Ava was it I would like you to tell me more about Pokemon." The Don asked me.

"What you can't be serious? That monster is dangerous." Clint asked The Don. "Clint this Pokemon was just protecting the kids we were the monsters here." The Don said to Clint. "This is crazy you can't let those monsters and this monster lover live they are a threat to us all." Clint said to The Don. "I don't think these Pokemon are as dangerous as you think Clint is that right Ava." The Don said to Clint before turning to me. "You're right sir Pokemon are kind creatures they only fight when they need to." I said to The Don.

"Then I would like you to teach us about Pokemon." The Don said to me. "What?" I said to The Don. "Your a brave girl and I like that so if you stay and tell us what you know." The Don asked me. "What do I get out of this?" I asked The Don. "We will train you to fight, get you some armor, and teach you about this world. As long as you teach about Pokemon deal?" The Don said raising his hand for a handshake. "Deal on once condition." I said to The Don. "And that is. "You can't hurt Pokemon deal?" I said to The Don. "Deal." The Don said as we chock hands.

"_While me and The Don talked Clint was getting mad_."

"I won't let you corrupt the Guilds." Clint said raising his sword. Soon The Don knocked Clints sword out of his hands. "Here me Clint if you try some like that again or attack any Pokemon your guild will be blacked listed from the guilds." The don said to Clint who just left.

**Present**

"We talked for the rest of the day. And I help The Don bond with Drampa. Soon we found more Pokemon and help them find partners in town." I said to the group. "So that's why the Hunting blades hate us." Oliver said. "Yep it's been a crazy week." I said to the group. "I'm trying to figure out if you or me had a longer week?" Oliver said to me. 'It doesn't matter Oliver lets just head for Dahngrest." Yuri said as he took the lead with Pawniard. "Yuri wait for me." Estelle said following with Togepi in her bag. "Well here we go again." Rita said lowering her head. "Solosis." Solosis said to Rita. "Don't help." Rita said to Solosis. "Come on Skiddo let's go." Karol said as he hopped onto Skiddo's back. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he went after Yuri and Estelle.

"Well Ava last one their is a Skuntank." Oliver said as he and his Pokemon started to run. It's been so long since I had fun with Oliver I forgot how crazy it can be. "Raven we can't let these people upstage us run I say." I said as I started to run after them. "Are they like this all the time?" Raven asked Rita. "Sometimes." Rita said to Raven "Houndoom." Houndoom said from behind them. "Ok ok we're running." Rita said as she, Solosis, Drilbur, and Raven started to run. "Just like old time Ava." Oliver said to me as I finally caught up to him. "Yeah just like old times." I said taking the lead not letting Oliver see my smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone before we start I would like to tell you that School will start soon so I won't be able to post chapter as fast as I have been for some time. But don't worry I will still work on them. Now on to chapter ten _**

**Chapter 10**

**A Day Of Problems**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

It was good to see Ava again. I miss her, even if she did try to make me a dartboard. She led us to the Union and during the run Ava talked to everyone getting to know everyone. During the walk me and Ava then returned Aurorus, Manectric, Pyroar, and Houndoom. Once we got to the Union Ava lead us to The Don's room. Once we made it into the we saw Flynn in the room already talking to The Don. "So you've come back have ya?" The Don said to us. "Well where else would I go Don." Ava said walking to the right side of The Don. "Drampa." Drampa said from behind The Don. "Yuri." Flynn said, turning to us.

"What do you two know about each other?" Raven asked Flynn as he walked to The Don left. "Drilbur." Dlibur said standing next to Raven. "Yes we're old friends."

"Ya don't say." The Don said to Flynn. "So where is your Pokemon partner?" Ava asked Flynn. "I don't have one." Flynn said. "Intesting? I figure that a friend of Yuri would have one." Ava said to Flynn. "I see you know Yuri as well." Flynn said to The Don and Ava. "I walked with them into the city." Ava said. "And we crossed paths during the assault on the city. Now then what business did ya have?" The Don asked Flynn. "Uh." Flynn said. "Uh is not a good answer." Ava said. "Wow they even sound the same." Rita said, looking at Oliver. "Solosis." Solosis said agreeing with Rita.

"We came to ask you about a man named Barbos of the Blood Alliance. It looks like he's the one behind the recent string of stolen blastia cores." Yuri said to The Don. "I see so Barbos is tied up in your problem as well." Flynn said to Yuri. "You have a problem with him too?" Yuri asked Flynn. "Pawnirad?" Pawniard said, wondering what Flynn's problem. "We have come to ask that the Union relinquish all ties with the Blood Alliance. Other guilds have begun to follow Barbos' example. Abusing blastia on other areas and disrupting the order of society. If we can count on your assistance. I feel that together we should move to put an end to the Blood Alliance." Flynn said to The Don.

"Barbos. He's been testing the limits of my patience lately." The Don said to Flynn. "And he and his Blood Alliance have no love for Pokemon." Ava said to The Don. "Looks like it's time to remind that brute how a proper guild behaves." The Don said. "Drampa." Drampa said nodding his head yes. "A clash between the guilds and the empire was avoided the other day. Largely due to your intervention. However if Barbos is left unattended the relations between our two states may yet again be torn apart." Flynn said to The Don. "That's not gonna be fun for anybody." The Don said to Flynn.

"Agree sir." Ava said to The Don. "The time for stopping Barbos is now." Flynn said to The Don. "Since we'd be cooperating with ya I assume we and our Pokemon will be on equal standing with the empire in this." The Don asked Flynn. "Yes. Sir." Flynn said to The Don. "Humph if that's the case a united front with the Empire might not be such a bad idea." The Don said. "Then?" Flynn asked The Don. "Yeah we'll deal with this together. Hey send a message to Belius. Tell Belius that Nordopolica' gonna help us." The Don said to one of his men. The men then left to deliver the letter.

"Man this is serious." Karol said to us. "Well we are talking about removing a guild here it's not something taken lightly especially one of the master Guilds." I said to Karol as Flynn gave The Don a letter. "I've brought a letter from his Highness Ioder." Flynn said to The Don as he took the letter. "A secret note from the Imperial candidate. Huh?" The Don said reading the letter. "Read it aloud." The Don said to Raven. "If Don Whitehorse is taken out of the picture we are willing to overlook the Union's responsibility in the Barbos affair. As well as help kill the monsters invading Dahngrest." Raven said reading the letter out loud. "What?!" Flynn said surprising everyone in the room.

"Delphox come out and use Psychic on Flynn." Ava said letting Delphox out. "Delphox." Delphox said pulling out one of her sticks and pointed it at Flynn. Flynn then was wrapped in a light purple outline and held into the air. "Hah hah hah! Nice work Ava." The Don said as Ava took the letter from Raven. Ava then let Flynn read it. "What... What is this?" Flynn said shaking a bit. "Don't play dumeb." Ava said yanking the letter away. "Looks like you and the young master see things a bit differently."

"There must be some mistake! Master Ioder would never say such a thing." Flynn said to them. "Show our guest here to his own private suite!" The Don said. "Yes sir you heard the man Delphox." Ava said to Delphoz. "Delphox." Delphox said turning Flynn upside down. "Don Whitehorse please listen to me this is some sort of trap!" Flynn said as Delphox took him away.

"Flynn!" Estelle said trying to help him. "Estelle wait." I said as me and Yuri stopped her. "Why would you?" Estelle asked us. "Hang on. If we screw up. It'll only make things worse for Flynn." Yuri said to Estelle. "Or get us in a cell next to him or killed." I said to Estelle. "Togepi." Togepi said trying to comfort Estelle. "All-out war with the empire! We'll take everything we've got and march on the imperial capital! Try and make a fool out of me?! I'll tear these little messengers limb from limb!" The Don said as he started to walk. "DRAMPA!" Drampa roared as everyone started to leave. On the way out Ava turned to me and gave me a wink before leaving.

"Th-this is bad!" Karol said watching them leave. "Skiddo." Skiddo said nodding his head. "And it looks like he's forgotten all about talking with us." Rita said to us. "He's got other things to worry about now." I said to them. "Yeah I don't think The Don's in much of a talking mood right now." Yuri said to us. "I have to return to the empire and find out what's really going on!" Estelle said to us. "I doubt you can do anything Estelle. Remember there's no one in charge so the higher ups of the empire are trying to gain more power." I said to Estelle. "I agree we should hang on. We should sit still for now and see what happens." Yuri said to Estelle. "I… I suppose you two are right." Estelle said to us. We then left the Union then Yuri stopped. "What is it Yuri?" I asked Yuri. "Huh? That's strange." Yuri said, looking around. "What's strange?" Karol asked Yuri. "It looks like I dropped my wallet somewhere." Yuri said to us. "At a time like this?! Karol said to Yuri. "Maybe it fell out of my pocket at The Don's place? I'm going to go look. You wait here. You two Pawniard." Yuri said to us." Yuri said to us. "O-okay. Don't take too long!" Karol said to Yuri. "And stay out of trouble." I said to Yuri as we walked away. "Pawniard." Pawniard said waving goodbye.

**NO P.O.V.**

Yuri then walked to the pension cells where Flynn was kept after leaving the team. "Yuri." Flynn said to Yuri as he heard Yuri walk in. "Thought I was being quiet. But I guess you heard me." Yuri said walking to Flynn's cell. "So you've come to have a laugh at me in this sorry state? Is Oliver here too?" Flynn asked Yuri. "Yeah I wanted to see what kind of expression being locked up put on your face. To bad Oliver isn't here." Yuri said to Flynn. "It doesn't hurt to be forced to view things from behind bars every now and then." Flynn said to Yuri. "What the hell you think you are doing coming here with a letter like that?" Yuri asked Flynn. "That was the red eyes. They attacked after you left." Flynn said to Yuri. "You don't screw up like that. Was it one of your people?" Yuri asked Flynn.

"Even if it was the responsibility is mine." Flynn said. "I see. If the red eyes are involved. Then Ragou's gotta be behind it all." Yuri said to Flynn. "But how do you know?" Flynn asked Yuri. "At the harbor we saw Ragou giving orders to one of their assassins." Yuri said to Flynn. "I hadn't heard about that." Flynn said to Yuri. "Do you know what they're trying to do?" Yuri asked Flynn. "Most likely they want to force a clash between the guilds and the Knights." Flynn said to Yuri. "That's bad. You think another one of those false letters went to the knights?" Yuri asked Flynn. "Yes to put them in a fighting mood." Flynn said to Yuri. "If you know that much then get out there and get the real letters back." Yuri asked Flynn to open the cell door.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to get rid of that damn lock." Flynn said walking out. Yuri just stayed quiet. "You've got to stay here." Flynn said to Yuri. "What and be your scapegoat?" Yuri said, as he did not like this idea. "You're just itching to get rid of me. Aren't you?" Yuri said to Flynn. "Yuri if I don't make it back. You'll have to die in my place." Flynn said to Yuri. "Yeah." Yuri said as Flynn left and he entered the cell closing the door.

Yuri waited in the cell until The Don and Ava came in. "Taking your friend's place in a jail cell? You lost your mind son?" The Don said to Yuri. "Yeah this is a stupid idea." Ava said to Ava. "This coming from an old man who gets rid of his own guards on purpose." Yuri said to The Don. "Humph I had a special favor ta ask that rookie knight." The Don said. "And you ruined it." Ava said to Yuri. "You mean Flynn?" Yuri asked. "No Denice, of course Flynn." Ava said slapped her face with her hand. "The rats that plan these sorta stunts usually like ta enjoy their handiwork from somewhere nearby." The Don said. "And we have a pretty good idea who's behind this." Ava said. "If you two knew the letter was fake. Why'd you fire everyone up like that?" Yuri asked them. "If I didn't make a good show of things whoever's behind all this wouldn't bother ta come watch." The Don said to Yuri. "Yeah, no one's going to show up if the show is canceled." Ava said to Yuri.

"Besides, we've got a lot of hotheads around here who'd never let me hear the end of it if I didn't raise hell." The Don said. "That to." Ava said. "So that's where it stands of course if our friend the knight doesn't show up again you life is mine." The Don. "And I will pull the trigger." Ava said as they turned their back towards Yuri. "I know." Yuri said as The Don started to move. "Tell me one thing. Though what made you want to start a guild in the first place?" Yuri ask The Don. "I realized I couldn't protect the things that were important ta me. Playing by the empire's rules." The Don said to Yuri. "There have to be some things that were easier to protect when you were on the other side though. Even in the lower quarter where I'm from, we still had the barrier to protect us." Yuri said to The Don. "Sure, but were you happy with just putting up with all the things ya didn't like?" The Don asked Yuri. "Well I." Yuri said, but Ava interrupted.

"Well I is not an answer." Ava said to Yrui. "So if the rules the empire sets don't suit ya. You've got two choices. You can do like your friend is. And put everything you've got into changin' the system. Or can tunr yer back on the empire and live by the rules ya set fer yerself." The Don said to Yuri. "That's pretty clear cut." Yuri said to The Don. "Yep I think yer gonna have ta take responsibility for letting mt prisoner go." The Don said to Yuri. "You want me to do something besides rotting in this cell?" Yuri asked The Don. "The sap who's been putting together this little show's gotta be somewhere in this city. I'd been planning on askin yer armor-wearin friend ta hunt them down for me but." The Don said, but Ava stopped him. "But you let him go so now you have to find them." Ava said opening the door. "So you want me to find them?" Yuri asked them. "Your job is ta pay debt back ta me. How ya go about it is up ta you." The Don said. "And I will keep an I on you so don't try to run." Ava said to Yuri.

"You know that young lady ya brought with ya is running all over the place helping with the injured folks. Yer not the type ta be the only one sittin around twiddling his thumbs. Right?" The Don said to Yuri. "Estelle. Huh. that sounds like her." Yuri said. Then let's get to work Yuri." Ava said leading Yuri out. "You first." Ava said making Yuri walk ahead of her. "What don't trust me?" Yuri said to Ava. "Don't take this the wrong what, but you don't look like a trustworthy guy." Ava said as they started to walk. They walked outside to see The Don, Drampa, Raven, Drilbur and a lot of soldiers.

"Out of the way! The Don is passing through!" A soldier said running past Yuri and Ava. "Is he really planning on going to war just to lure those rats out of hiding?" Yuri asked Ava. "Sometimes the best plan to find someone is to spring their traps they set for you." Ava said to Yuri. "We'll teach those imperial bastards to look down on us!" The Don said to his men. "Drampa dram drampa." Drampa said to the Pokemon. "Oh Yuri! Ava!" Karol said to Yuri and Ava. "Yuri and Ava turned their head to see Karol, Skiddo, Estelle, Togepi, Pawniard, and Oliver sanding nearby. "Have you finished healing the injured yet?" Yuri asked Estelle as he and Ava walked to him. "How did you know that?" Estelle asked Yuri. "The Don told me. This is from him-his way of saying thanks." Yuri said to Estelle. "But Yuri, things have gotten really bad!" Karol said to Yuri. "Yeah we're all in trouble." Oliver said to Yuri. "Yeah I noticed." Yuri said to them.

"No, that's not what I mean." Karol said to Yuri. "Yeah we have a problem." Oliver said to Yuri. "What's the problem?" Yuri asked them. "We saw them!" Karol said to Yuri. "Saw who?" Yuri asked them. "The Blood Alliance! Barbos wasn't with them but..." Estelle said to Yuri but Oliver interrupted her. "But there were a lot of them heading to the same place so something is going on there." Oliver said to Yuri. "Sounds like they are having a party. Where is it?" Ava asked Karol and Oliver. "Rita, Solosis, and Repede are shadowing them right now." Karol said to Ava. "Just what the Don wanted." Yuri said to them. "Let's catch up with Rita." Karol said to Yuri. "Skiddo." Skiddo said leading the way.

"So Ava why are you here shouldn't you be with The Don?" Oliver asked Ava. "I'm here to keep an eye on Yuri." Ava said to them surprising them. "Why?" Estelle asked. "Apparently they were going to use Flynn to stop the people behind this, but I let him go so now they are using me." Yuri said. "What?" Estelle said surprising her. "Yep and if he tries to run or fails his life is ours." Ava said. "WHAT!" Karol yelled. "Relax Karol we just have to stop the people running the show then Yuri gets to walk." Oliver said to Karol. "Yeah we just have to stop them then Yuri can live happily ever after." Ava said to them. "Guys there's Rita." Oliver said as they walked to Rita, Solosis and Rita.

"Rita." Karol said to Rita as they reached her, Solosis and Repede. "Yes." Rita said to Karol. "Let go inside." Yuri said to them. "Yuri wait we can't just walk in theirs to many guards there." Oliver said to Yuri placing his arm in front of them. "But if Barbos is in there." Estelle asked Oliver. "Then we can't just sit around and watch either huh?" Yuri said to Oliver. "What should we do?" Karol asked everyone. "Let me give you a tip." Raven said as they turned their heads to see Raven and Drilbur standing nearby. "Raven perfect time in all ways." Ava said to Raven. "Oh, it's you again." Rita said to Raven. "Hey hey is it okay. You being here?" Yuri asked Raven. "Yeah shouldn't you be with the troops?" Ava asked Raven. "No it ain't okay, but The Don asked me to make sure you youngsters don't screw things up and to protect Ava." Raven said walking to them. "Raven I don't need protection." Ava said to Raven. "Why don't you guys come with me to a tavern hear what I got to say?" Raven said to them.

"Go idea Raven come on guys let's go." Ava said leading the way to the tavern. "We don't have the time to-." Estelle said, but Raven intruded her. "Aw come on. You would like you to think I'm gonna trick you." Raven asked them. "Well you have tricked us before!" Rita said to Raven. "Solosis." Solosis said agreeing with Rita. "I can handle getting tricked a couple times. But there are limits to my patience old man." Yuri said to Raven. "Well guys are options to charge into that large crowd or go with them." Oliver said to the group. "Oliver is right just come with use this will work." Ava said as they followed her to the tavern.

Once they made it to the tavern Ava, Raven and Drilbur wear walking to a room with a guard in front of it. "We're coming through." Raven said to the guard. The guard just moved to the side, letting them in. "What is this place?" Yuri asked Raven and Ava. "Just a place The Don has for drinking with important guests and having secret conversations." Raven said to them. "Nice place isn't it?" Ava said to them. "Are you telling us just stay here and drink?" Yuri said to them. "Yeah we don't have time for this." Oliver said to them. "Don't worry if your friend comes back with the real letter. Things could be settled peacefully." Raven said to them. "Sorry, but I can't let Flynn hog all the glory." Yuri said to Raven. "We need to find the criminals behind all of this trouble!" Estelle said to Raven and Ava. "And we can't let them get away with this." Oliver said to Raven and Ava as they walked to the back wall. "And if that happens to be Barbos..." Estelle said, but raven interrupted her.

"Easy now haste makes waste." Raven said to Estelle. "Yeah you just gotta relax." Ava said as she and Raven leaned against the back wall. Then they notice a handle on the wall next to Raven and Ava. Yuri and Oliver then walk to them. "What's this?" Yuri asked them. "The reason we're here." Ava said to Yuri. "There are sewer tunnels that sprawl in a labrinth beneath this town. Long ago when the town was occupied by the empire the guilds used these tunnels to fight back." Raven said, looking at the handle. "Wait. don't tell me this place is connected to those sewer tunnels." Karol asked Raven. "That's exactly what it is! And our plan is to use them to sneak right up behind those guys." Raven said to them. "Quickly sneak in and catch them huh? It's a bit of a detour, but it's the best chance we got." Yuri said to them. "That's the idea aren't ya glad you trusted me?" Raven said to them. "Raven your plan is for us to walk through the sewers. I'll agree that this will be easier to catch them, but it's the sewer." Oliver said to Raven.

"He's right let's see how this goes first." Yuri said to Raven. "So you two still don't trust me huh?" Raven said to Oliver and Yuri. "Naturally. You'll be coming with us too. Right old man?" Yuri said to Raven. "Yeah if you want us to trust you then you can lead the way Raven." Oliver said to Raven. "Aw crap and I was totally planning on skipping town…" Raven said, but stopped when he felt Ava's crossbow on the back of his head. "I mean I will gladly help guide you through the sewers." Raven said to them. "That's what I thought you said." Ava said, putting her crossbow away. Then they walked into the pitch black dark sewer.

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We walked down some stairs and it was so dark we couldn't see anything. "Oh it pitch black." Estelle said. "Togepi." Togepi said. "Oliver don't try anything funny." Ava said to me. "I poke your back one time in the dark and I never hear the end of it." I said to Ava. "I'd rather not get lost here and never see the light of day again." Yuri said. "Yuri if you keep talking like that, then it will happen so please don't talk like that." Ava said to Yuri. "Pawnirad." Pawniard said aggring with Ava. "yo genius mage girl, can't you use some fire magic and light up this place?" Raven asked Rita. "Drilbur." Drilbur said. "Are you trying to use me as your personal lamp? You've got some nerve old man." Rita said to Raven. "Solosis." Solosis said to Raven. "Rita, isn't there something you can do?" Estelle asked Rita.

"Hmm nope Fire magic is only used for combat." Rita said to Estelle. "Oliver, Ava can't one of Pokemon help?" Estelle asked. "Not one of our Pokemon can generate light. Rita you got any ideas?" I said to Estelle before asking Rita. "For us to have continuous illumination. Aer would need to be constantly supplied like lux blastia." Rita said. "You mean this thing." Ava said as suddenly as a light was turned on. "Where did you get that?" Rita asked Ava. "I had it in my bag The Don gave it to me." Ava said. "Then why didn't you pull it out sooner?" Yuri asked Ava. "I'm sure Oliver told you about our bags and it was dark, I had to fish for it." Ava said to Yuri. "Ok let's move." I said to the group. "But before we go first you must know the aer in the charging stations here are weak so we have a limited amount in the lux blastia. So we need to keep finding charging stations or else things will get dark again." Ava said as we all nodded and started to walk.

We walk for a bit when Karol and Skiddo notice something in the water. "M-Monsters!" Karol said to us. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as we looked over to see a few monsters. "Umm they won't attack us will they?" Estelle said, looking at the monsters. "I vote we go before we find out." I said trying to get us to move. "Agree let's move." Ava said as the lux blastia started to die. "The light." Estelle said as the lux blastia light went from a torch to a small candle. "Oh great." Ava said looking at the lux blastia "We need to charge up some aer before it goes out." Rita said to us. "But before that we may have a problem." I said as three monsters jumped in front of us. "What the?" Karol said as we all grad are weapons. "Doublade / Delphox come on out." Me and Ava said letting Doublade and Delphox out. "Doublade. Delphox." They said as they got ready to fight. "Doublade uses **Aerial Ace**." I said to Doublade. "And Delphox uses **Shock Wave**." Ava said to Delphox. "Doublade. Delphox." They said as Doublade disappeared and reappeared killing one of them. And Delphox pulls out its sticks from her arms then snot electricity out of it frying the other monster. "Pawniard uses **Aerial Ace** too." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he disappeared and reappeared killing the last of the monsters.

"That was scary. I never expected monsters to wait for us to drop our guard before an attack." Karol said, looking at the dead monsters. "There's no way any monster's that smart." Rita said. "They aren't the monsters down here don't like light so they flee from it. That's why I said we need to find another charging station." Ava said to us. "Perhaps they're weak against light or something?" Estelle said, looking at the monsters. "There are monsters like that?" Yuri asked Estelle. "There are indeed. Creatures that live in dark places such as caverns and the ocean floor sometimes have an aversion for light and work hard to avoid it." Estelle said to Yuri. "Oh right so that's why they didn't attack when it was bright. But how could Doublade, Delphox, and Pawniard attack in this light?" Karol said.

"It's their moves Aerial Ace and Shock Wave, are two Pokemon moves that never miss. They pack a punch, even if it's a little weak sometimes. But it never misses then there is no problem." I said to Karol. "What do you mean?" Rita asked me. Rita quickly asked. "What's better a giant fireball that burns out before it could hit it's target to a small fireball that never misses?" I asked her. "Fair point." Rita said to me. "Can we continue this take after we get the lux bastia charged." Ava said to us. "Oh there's another one of those machines!" Karol said as he found a charging station. "Hey how do you know this?" I asked Ava as she charged the lux blastia. "The Don took me down here the night I joined the guilds." Ava said to me. "Why?" I asked her. "Come on I'll show you." Ava said leading the way. "Ok, but can I look Delphox up in the pokedex first?" Estelle asked Ava. "Sure just be quick about it." Ava said as estelle pulled out the Pokedex.

**Delphox**

**The Fox Pokemon**

**Fire / Psychic**

**Using psychic power, it generates a fiery vortex of 5,400 Fahrenheit, incinerating foes swept into this whirl flame.**

We then started to walk for a bit longer avoiding the monsters until we made it to an area with some natural light. Then we walked to a wall with words on. "What's this?" I asked, lacing my hand hand on the wall. "The reason The Don brought me here." Ava said walking next to me. "Hm. there's something carved here words what is that?" Yuri said looking rubbing away from some dirt. "Long ago our ancestors abandoned their nations for forgetting their duty to protect their people and thus became the true defenders of freedom. This is how the guilds first began but now the iron shackles of oppression threaten to strangle us once again. It is because we have forgotten the oath of our ancestors and spent our time fighting one another for our own self-interests. Therefore, we must once again return to the basic principles behind the guilds and join our strengths together as one. We offer our sword for freedom, our shields for friendship and our lives for the common good. Here we renew our ancient oath." Estelle said reading the words on the wall.

"Hey isn't that the Union Oath?" Karol said looking at the wall. "What is that?" Rita asked Karol. "It's like a slogan that the Don came up with when he formed the Union." Karol said to Rita. "We can't depend on the empire so we have to protect each other. In order to do that we need to join forces and put our lives on the line for one another." Raven said leaning against the wall. "But what's the oath doing in a place like this?" Karol asked. "This is where the Union was born." Ava said, placing her hand on the wall next to mine. "The Union is based on the guilds that resisted when this town was occupied by the empire. Before that guilds just did whatever they wanted and only joined together when there was a problem. Once things were resolved. They'd split up again. With the empire's occupation. They changed that." Raven said to us explaining the guilds history.

"So the guy who led those guild forces was Don Whitehorse?!" Karol said to Raven. "Skiddo." Skiddo said wondering the same thing. "Yep these sewer tunnels must've really come in handy back then." Raven said to us. "Drilbur." Drilbur said nodding his head. "So that's when they made the oath here?" Karol said. "Seems that way. I'd heard there was an actual written oath but I had no idea it's be etched in a wall like this." Raven said to us. "Then I guess I'm more important them you Raven." Ava said making us laugh. "Mean." Raven said frowning. "There's something beautiful about how the oath is written on a wall." Estelle said looking at the wall. "It is beautiful after all the Union started from this and grow to be a force that can rival the empire." I said removing my hand from the wall.

"It says Aifread right here." Estelle said reading some of the names on the wall. "Oh yeah that infamous king of the pirates." Yuri said. "Yeah didn't Patty mention him?" I asked. "The way The Don tells it he was supposedly a sworn ally. But he was such a shrewd and cunning individual that even the Don had difficulty dealing with him." Raven said to us. "The Don's a pretty impressive guy to be able to call someone like that a sworn ally." Yuri said. "Yuri I'm sure there's a reason they worked together." I said to Yuri. "Our lives for the common good huh?" Karol said. "I'm glad I got to see something so fascinating, but we take care of Barbos now let's go." Yuri said as we continue to walk. While we walked Yuri and Karol talk about the oath. We soon made our way to some stairs.

We then walk up the stairs. "Where are we?" Yuri asked looking around. "It looks like a tavern?" I said looking around. "A tavern in the eastern part of the town used by Barbos as a hideout. Basically it's the place you guys were trying to sneak into." Raven said to us. "Then Barbos is somewhere around here?" Yuri asked to Raven. "If he is I don't see him." I said looking around. "It looks like there's a second floor let's see what's up there." Yuri said as we walked up the stairs. On the way up I looked out a window to see the guilds and their Pokemon getting ready to fight the knights. "We have to hurry." I said as we picked up the pace. I turned my head to see Delphox make a few psychic orbs then sent them flying into a few portals.

When we got close to the second floor I heard Ragou and Barbos talking. "Barbos what is the meaning of this!" Ragou said to Barbos. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Barbos said to Ragou. "The tower and the blastia of course! I have yet to receive any reports about them!" Ragou said. "Why should I have to report to you about something like that?" Barbos said. "Wh-what?! Building that lousy tower fortress of yours without speaking a word of it to your own employer. You even went so far as to use Leviathan's Claw for help!" Ragou said. "I'm not your lapdog Ragou. I just gathered the cores together like you requested. It's thanks to my effort that you were able to make that weather-controlling blastia." Barbos said. "And just what made you think it was okay to carry off the extra cores?!" Ragou said. "Our mutual non-interference was a condition of our agreement was it not?" Barbos said. "Wh-what!" Ragou said. "And did I ever interfere with what you were doing?" Barbos said. "Barbos how dare you!" Ragou said. "You will leave now magistrate." Barbos said. "Remember this Barbos! Black-hearted filth like you always get what they deserve in the end!" Ragou said. "You're one to talk Ragou." Barbos said.

"I'm sure you both will face justice." I said as we reach the top of the stairs. "It's the world series series of villains and you had to take the best seat in the house?" Yuri said to Barbos and Ragou. "What fool would dare to heckle my exquisite performance?" Barbos said to us looking away. "The fool that will put an arrow throw your head traitor." Ava said to Barbos. Borbos then turned to us with an angry look on his face. "Oh ho if it isn't The Don's beastmaster and the little runts I met on the ship." Baros said to us. "You're the one who's been causing all of the recent chaos!" Estelle said to them. "Togepi." Togepi said getting mad. "And what of it? You fools will never manage to capture me." Barbos said to us. "I'm sure we can capture you the question will you be awake or asleep when we drag you to The Don's feet." Ava said to Barbos making him mad. "She's right we handle people like you before and now your out number 6 to 1 and I doubt Ragou can fight." I said to Barbos.

"You two got some big mouths brats." Barbos said to me and Ava as two more men showed up. We all then drew our weapons. "You would dare to oppose me? I thought I told you before that next time you wouldn't get off so easy." Barbos said to us. "All the better for us to tear things up!" Yuri said to Barbos. "Yeah let's get this party started." I said to everyone. "Take them down!" Barbos said to his man. But before the fight could start we heard the drums of war. "Haha the fools have started to march!" Baros said laughing. "Oh no." I said looking out the balcony. "Now that meddlesome Don and the Knights will destroy each other!" Barbos said as he got up. "He did this to destroy the Union and to eliminate The Don!" Karol said. "That monster." Ava said. "If the knights are destroyed who will protect the empire?" Estelle said.

"So that's your plan to remove the armies so the only fighting force in the whole world is under both of your control." I said to them. "Ragou why would you oh!" Estelle said looking at Ragou. "Of course he going to weaken the Imperial Knights so that the Council can step in and control the empire." Rita said looking at Estelle. "And he's going to use the Blood alliance to seize Altosk and rule over the Union." Raven said looking at Ragou. "Oh my." Estelle said. "You would kill hundreds just so you can rule the world?" Ava said aiming her crossbow at Ragou. "Ava aim for his arms and legs I made a promise to Ragou. I promised him a "Special" show the last time we meet." I said looking at Ragou who was trying to hide. We then heard the march of the armies. "The Knights and the Union going down together it's just as Flynn said." Yuri said as Estelle ran to balcony. "Hmph so what if you know now? No matter what you do. You won't be able to stop the battle!" Barbos said looking out over the balcony. "Hmm we'll see." Yuri said to Barbos. "And your existence come to an end here!" Baros said to us.

Estelle looked out over the balcony looking for Flynn. "Damn it he's too late!" Yuri said. "If he is then we'll have to take Barbos and Ragou down with them" I said facing Barbos who had a smirk on his face. "Flynn?!" Estelle said surprising us all. We all looked out the balcony to see Flynn riding as fast as he can to the front lines. "Stop! All of you, sheathe your blades! Sheathe them!" Flynn yelled to the armies as he stopped in between them. "Looks like Flynn pulled throw." Ava said making her smirk. "I am Flynn Scifo of the Imperial Knights. I have come bearing a letter from Master Ioder! The letter you received from the empire was false! It was the work of a rebel! Draw back your armies at once!" Flynn yelled as The Don walked up to him. I could hear what they said but it looked like The Don was thanking Flynn.

"Ragou you fool you didn't keep up your end of the bargain." Baros yelled at Ragou. "Don't hurt me!" Ragou said cowering in his hiding space. "Damn!" Barbos said. "It's over Barbos give up." Ava said to Barbos. "No it's not." Barbos said as one of his men pulled out a cannon. "Yuri Oliver! They're aiming at Flynn!" Estelle said worry in her voice. "Don't worry about it Estelle." Ava said as portals apperied around the man with the cannon. "What the?" The man said as the psychic ord's came from the portals before hitting the man. "AAAH." The man screamed as he was knocked out. "What was that?" RIta asked. "Solosis." Solosis said with sparkles in her eyes. "It was Future Sight a move that attacks you in the future. I asked Delphox to use it before we came up here." Ava said to Rita as Barbos picked up the cannon.

"You brats think you can stop me?!" Barbos said aiming the cannon at Ava. "Ava." I said as he shot the cannon at her. I pushed her out of the way landing on top of her, making the cannon hit the wall. "I'm good you can get off me now." Ava said to me. "Or right sorry." I said as we got up. "Get out of here. Head for the exit." Yuri said to us as he charged at Barbos. "Yuri no it's too dangerous!" Estelle said to Yuri. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he went after Yuri. "Pawniard what are you doing?" I yelled at Pawniard. "It should take time for the aer to recharge. I'll try and stop him before then." Rita said. "Then do it." Ava said as she and I ran after Yuri and Pawniard. "You're too late!" Barbos said aiming the cannon at Yuri. "No! It charged up too quickly!" Rita said as Barbos was about to fire again. "YURI." I screamed. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he used Headbutt on Barbos arm making the cannon hit the ceiling.

"You little beast." Barbos said hitting Pawniard with the cannon. "Pawniard." Pawnaird said as he went flying. "Pawniard." Yuri said as he caught Pawniard. "Nice catch Yuri." I said to Yuri. "Pawniard you ok?" Yuri asked Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawnaird said rubbing his head. "Now let's try this again." Barbos said aiming the cannon at Yuri and Pawniard. But then the dragon rider came charging in and the Trapinch on the dragon back jumped off and used Crunch on the cannon destroying it, then jumping back on to the dragon. "Wh-what the hell?!" Barbos said staring at the rider. "What in the world is that?" Raven asked. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he hid behind Raven. "Oh so you're back for more dragon freak!" Rita said to the rider. "Dragon freak?" Ava asked me. "Rita loves blastia and that rider destroys blastia." I said to Ava. "Oh." Ava said as Rita started to cast a fireball. "Rita knock it off! Our enemy's over there." Yuri said to Rita. "Pawniard." Pawniard said to Rita but not taking his eyes off Barbos.

"My enemy is this dragon freak!" Rita said with anger in her voice. "Solosis." Solosis said floating right in front of Rita's face. "Rita let's worry about the bad guys first." Ava said. "She's right we can deal with the rider later." I said as Barbos drew out a weird sword. "I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't done that!" Barbos said pointing the weird sword at us. "That's what they say before we defeat them." I said to Barbos. Barbos then raised his sword up and he started to fly. "What? He can fly?!" Karol said watching Barbos. "Skiddo." Skiddo said wondering the same thing. "Oh ho so the boss is heading for the hills eh?" Raven said as Barbos flew out of the room. Then it looked like the rider was going after Barbos.

"Ah! Get back here you freak! Think I'm just gonna let you get away?!" Rita said to the rider running to him. But me and Yuri got to him first. "If you're going after him. Let me come with you! We're a little short on wings around here." Yuri asked the rider. "And Doublade isn't as fast as your dragon." I said to the rider. "Are you crazy? This jerk's our enemy!" Rita said to me and Yuri. "One he's your enemy not ours and two we don't have a choice if we want to catch Barbos." I said to Rita. "He's right no matter what happens I've gotta catch that guy." Yuri said to Rita. "Pawnirad." Pawniard said agreeing with us. "Come on!" Yuri said as the dragon let Yuri and Pawniard on. "Yes thanks!" Yuri said jumping on. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as he jumped on. I jumped on the Doublade back and he wraps his clothes around the dragon tail.

"Wait what about us?!" Karol asked us as he and the rest of the ran to the balcony. "This guy's overloaded enough as it is!" Yuri said to them. "And Doublade can't carry more than one." I said to them. "But what should we do?" Karol asked us. "You guys hold down the fort here!" Yuri said to them. "And try to have dinner ready will be back soon." I said to them. "What?" Estelle said to us. "Togepi?" Togepi asking the same thing. "Stay out of trouble." Yuri said to them waving goodbye. "Pawniard." Pawniard said waving like Yuri. "Dammit Yuri, Pawniard, Oliver," Karol said to us. "And let Flynn know I'm stepping out for a while!" Yuri said as we started to fly. "See you all later." I said to them. "Oliver get back here you jerk." Ava screamed as we flew out of her ear shot.

We flew after Barbos which lead us to a giant storm. "Please tell my we're not going to fly into that storm?" I asked them. But the rider said nothing and went in. "I guess we are." I said holding on for my life. As we got closer I noticed a few giants gears in the middle of the storm. When we flew into the storm the dragon fired a fire beam at some of the gears overloading what I thought was a bastia in the middle of the gears. Soon the gears stopped and the storm started to stop revealing a giant tower. Then the dragon rider went in. As we got close to a platform Yuri and Pawnaird jumped off the dragon with Doublade letting go of the dragon and me getting off Doublade soon after.

"So that cyclone was his doing." Yuri said looking at the blastia in the middle. "Looks like he was trying to hide this place with it, but why?" I said rubbing my chin. "Pawniard." Pawniard said nodding his head no. "Yuri we got some company." I said looking at Barbos drawing my weapons. "Here comes trouble." Yuri said as the dragon rider flew past us. "You... You've destroyed the blastia!" Barbos said to us as Yuri drew his sword. We were about to attack when three fireballs went passed us and hit the rider. "Hey are you Okay?!" Yuri asked the rider as landed in front of us. "Yuri we have a bigger problem." I said as I notice three men with the same cannon from before. "Bastards!" Yuri said with an angry tone in his voice as jumped down to stop them. As we jumped I notice the rider facing Barbos.

The men fired a few more shots this time at us. We then dodge the shots and move close to them. Yuri slash one of them across his chest. Pawniard headbutted one in the face. Doublade slashed the cannon in too three pieces. And I bashed my two maces on the sides of the man that had the cannon. With that all three of the men down we turned our head to see Barbos. "You're next punk and monsters!" Barbos said to us as we saw the dragon leave. "Come on we're just getting started." Yuri said to Barbos. "Yeah why stop now." I said to Barbos as few of man came around us. "Heh. My men won't have any trouble taking care of brats like you two." Barbos said to us. "Will see about that." I said as me and Yuri went back to back. "Now rip them to pieces!" Barbos said to his man.

Barbos men attacked us but we dodge the first attack then I swing my mace up hit on of them in the jaw. "Doublade use **Sacred Sword**." I said swing my other mace to the man's left side. "Doublade." Doublad said as his blades turned long and purple and then slashed a V shape on one of the men. "Pawniard Use **Metal Claw **then **Headbutt**." Yuri said to Panwniard as he blocked one of the men attack. "Pawniard." Pawniard said as his arms turned silver. He then slashed one of the man's legs making him fall to the ground. Then he headbutted the man in the face when he fell to his knees. Yuri then slashed one of them men ignoring another one. "Yuri watch your back. "I said throwing one of my mace at the man that was about to attack Yuri. My mace hit him with enough force to stop him in his tack. "Thanks." Yuri said slashing the man then throwing my mace back at me. I then caught it then used it to on another man. "No Problem." I said as Yuri and me went back to back. "Doublade / Pawniard use **Aerial Ace**." Yuri and I said at the same time. "Doublade. Pawniard." The said as the disappeared and reappeared throwing the last two men into the air. Me and Yuri then jumped up and struck them making the crash into the floor. We then landed with smirks on are face.

"Is that all you got?" Yuri said as we turned to Barbos. "Yeah I thought the people of one of the five master guilds were stronger than this." I said to Barbos. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you two your place." Barbos said as he fired a pulse of energy sending are weapons over the side. "Well great." I said as we watch are weapons fall. "Huh that's a handy sword you've got." Yuri said to Barbos. "Yeah you got a few more of those laying around for us." I said to Barbos. "Think you lost because of this sword huh?" Barbos asked us. "I don't know what do you two think?" Yuri asked us. "Well yes he did just send are weapons over the edge." I said pointing to the edge. "Yeah talk it up while you two have the chance. We've got a nice painful death all set up for you." Barbos said to us as more men should up. "Well Yuri it was nice knowing you." I said as we all raised are hands in surrender. "You to Oliver." Yuri said as we were taken away. Well this could have gone better. I thought as we went into the tower.

**Hello everyone please like follow or review if you like this story see you again in chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone but before we start I would like to thank you all for liking, favorite, and reviewing this story. Fair warning there will be a few deaths in this chapter just to let you know. Now on to chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

**A Day Of Rise And Falls.**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After Barbos captured us they took Doublade, my Pokeballs, and Pawnaird away to somewhere else in the tower and they took us to a cell somewhere close to the bottom of the tower with a few more people in it. "Now shut up for a while!" The guard said to us. "What's the deal?" Yuri asked the guard. "Come on Yuri." I said to Yuri, making us move. I then noticed an old man walking to the guard. "Please I've got to get out of here!" The old man asked the guard. "It's always something with you isn't it old man?" The guard said to the old man pointing his sword at him. Me and Yuri then walked to the guard.

"It's not polite to point sharp objects at your elders." Yuri said to the guard. "Yeah don't you thugs have any manners." I said to the guard standing in front of the old man. Me and Yuri then looked at the old man giving him a look telling him to go. "Yay." The guard said as he took a swing at us with his sword. But out of nowhere the dragon rider appeared and took the hit braking part of his armor and knocking us back.

"Hey." Yuri said getting up. "Are you ok?" I asked the rider. Then the dragon rider then got up then I saw a purple eye. We then faced the guard. "That's enough." Another guard said to the guard. "Damn it." The guard said leaving the room. Then the dragon took off his armor only to reveal that he was a she. "A woman and she's a Krityan?" Yuri said, looking at the rider. "Krityan?" I asked Yuri. "You didn't answer Oliver's early question are you all right?" Yuri said ignoring me.

"I'm fine, but my armor is going to need some work." She said as we walked to the dragon rider. "Haa sorry." Yuri said to the rider. "It's alright, after all you did help Ba'ul back there." The rider said. "Ba'ul?" Yuri said. "I think she's talking about her dragon?" I said to Yuri. "Yes my friend." The rider said. "You have interesting friends." I said as The rider started to take off the rest of her armor. Revealing a slim woman wearing a short jacket and short skirts. We all then got some sleep.

The next morning we started to talk with the dragon rider. "So tell us what are you going around destroying blastia for?" Yuri asked the rider as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah what's the deal with that?" I asked, sitting down. But the rider didn't say anything. "Not a big deal if you don't feel like talking." Yuri said to the rider. "Yeah we're just trying to get unser stand why." I said to the rider. "I'm afraid it's not as impressive as you might think." The rider said. "Just tell us." I said to the rider. "I'm destroying them because I want to." The rider said to us,

"You're right. I'm not all that impressed. So that's why you mashed up Barbos' blastia too." Yuri said to the rider. "I still don't think that all, but I'll let it sly for now." I said to the rider. "And can you just let this one go?" Yuri said to the rider looking at his bodhi blastia. "There wouldn't be any fun in destroying like that." The rider said to Yuri. "I'm glad you two are getting along, but we're still trapped here." I said to Yuri. "Well what can we do where trapped in here?" Yuri asked me. "I don't know, but we can't just sit here and wait for the door to open." I said, pointing at the door.

Suddenly the door exploded open. "What the?" I said looking at the smoke cloud. Out of the smoke cloud a small bug like creature with four legs, big green eyes and wings walk to us with Doublade, Pawniard and my Pokeballs. Then the bug flow onto the rider's head. "Oh and who are you?" The rider said looking at the bug. "It's Trapinch." I said looking at the bug. "Your joking right. How can that thing be her Trapinch?" Yuri asked me. "Trapinch evolved, now it's a Vibrava now." I said as the rider looking at the new Vibrava. "We 'll miss you cute eyes, but I love your new wings Vibrava." The rider said to Vibrava. "Vibrava." Vibrava said, sounding happy. "I hate to bother you all, but the guards are out cold we should go." Yuri said as we and everyone in the room ran out.

We ran past two out cold guards. "How did Vibrava defect these two and blow up the door?" Yuri asked me. "When a Trapinch evolves into a Vibrava they learn a new move Dragon Breath which is a strong move." I said to Yuri. "I'm so proud of you." The rider said petting Vibrava chin. "Thanks. My names Yuri Lowell and this is Pawniard." Yuri said giving the rider a high five. "And I'm Oliver Forest and this is Doublade." I said giving the rider a high five. "Judith and you know Vibrava." The rider said. "Judith? "Judy" is easier to say." Yuri said to Judith. "I'm good with either way." I said to them. "Fine by me all right on to the next objective." Judith asked us. "We first let's get some weapons we can't expect our Pokemon to do all the fighting then let's deal with the blastia on the roof Doublade return." I said to them returning Doublade.

"Won't your friends be waiting for you two?" Judith asked us. "Yes, but we can't let Barbos go and if we destroy or mess with the blastia at the top of this tower, then he will show up to try and stop us." I said to Judith. "Up we go then." Judith said. "And how exactly do we go up?" Yuri asked us while he and I looked up. "That's a good question?" I said looking at the stairs. "This is heavy." Judtih said. Me and Yuri are looking to see Judith and Vibrava trying to play with some controls and a lever. "Hey don't wander off. Reminds me of a certain princess and her Pokemon." Yuri said, looking at them.

"But she isn't walking around blind like her." I said to Yuri. "A princess?" Judith asked us. "Never mind. There's gotta be a way up around here somewhere. Let's see what we can find." Yuri said to us. "Pawniard." Pawniard said nodding his head. "Then let's head this way Manectric what to help us here." I said as I let Manectric out. Then they then nodded their heads and we started to walk.

We walked for a bit but we couldn't find a way up or down. "It looks like we can't go any higher and we can't go outside either." Yuri said as we reached a broken pipe with a control and some crates around it. "What's up Judith?" I asked Judith. "My spear is gone." Judith said to me. "Maybe it's with the rest of the weapons." I said to Jusith. "Well the weapons aren't on this floor so how do we go up?" Yuri asked me as I looked down.

"Ah Yuri." I said noticing the Sorcerer's Ring glowing. "What's the matter?" Yuri asked me. "The ring." I said pointing to the Sorcerer's Ring. "What the? Is the Sorcerer's Ring broken?" Yuri asked me. "How should I know?" I said to Yuri. We then looked at the broken pipe. "Did the aer here do this?" Yuri said. "I don't know?" I said to Yuri. "Hey you're more fashion-conscious than I thought!" Judith said looking at Yuri.

"This isn't fashion." Yuir said to Judith. "Yeah it's just a tool from one of are friends to show her Yuri." I said to Yuri. "You go like this and..." Yuri said, but stopped when the ring shot a bigger shot then last time hitting a lever next to us surprising us. "It moved." Judith said to us. "It' s powered up." Yuri said, looking at the ring. "I'll bet you could move other levers with that too." Judith said to Yuri. "You think it's okay? I'm afraid it might blow up or something." Yuri asked Judith. "I'm sure it will be fine." I said to Yuri. "If it happens it happens. For now let's pull that lever over there." Judith said to Yuri. "If something this tiny exploded I guess it wouldn't be too dangerous." Yuri said as we made our way back to the leaver we say later.

Soon we used the Sorcerer's Ring on the lever Judith was messing with early lowering the stairs going up. We went up the stairs and finally found the armory. "Ok this is my weapon." Yuri said, picking a cover blade. "And I found some." I said picking up two maces. My new maces were clubs with a ball on top with three fines under it. "Can't find yours?" Yuri asked Judith. "Someone might have just taken it." Judith said to us. "I'm sorry, but you need a weapon just grab something." I said to Judith. "Uh right." Judith said looking at the spears.

"Was that something special for you?" Yuri asked Judith. "Yes it was." Judith said. "Judith I'm sorry truly I am, but you need a weapon so pic one." I said to Judith. "Well this should do for a while I'll take this." Judith said taking one of the spears. "Are you fine with that?" Yuri asked Judith. "I don't think I will find my weapon here. I'll look for it as I go on." Judith said to us. "I'll try looking for it too." Yuri said Judith. "And I'll help out as much as I can." I said to Judith as we left the armory.

We made our way outside where we saw everyone and their Pokemon fighting a few thugs and a few flying monsters. "Houndoom us **Dark Pulse**." Ava said to Houndoom shooting one of the monsters down. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she shot a stream of black rings out of her mouth killing more of the monsters. "There that's the last of them." Rita said looking Solosis as she fired a fireball and Solosis fired Signal Beam at the last of the monsters. "Huh. Looks like you guys have things under control." Yuri said to the team. "What couldn't save any for us." I said to them. "Yuri! Oliver!" Estelle said as they noticed us. "Oliver." Ava said as she and Estelle started to inspect me and Yuri.

"Hey what gives come on lay off will ya?" Yuri said to Estelle as she inspected him. "Yeah I miss you too honey, but I'm ok." I said to Ava with a smile. Ava then looked at me with a mean look and punched my stomach. "I was not worried about you." Ava said, looking away from me. "Ava that's not nice. Are you two okay were you two hurt?" Estelle asked us. "Never been better you worry too much." Yuri said to Estelle. "I'm fine, just give me a minute." I said, holding my stomach.

"I thought we told you all to stay put for a while." Yuri said to the team. "What do you expect? We were worried about you!" Karol said to us. "Skiddo." Skiddo said agreeing with Karol. "Hey just for the record. I wasn't worrying about them." Rita said to Karol. "Neither was me." Ava said crossing her arms. "Solosis solo." Solosis said shaking her head no meaning that they were worried.

"Well I for one was worried sick." Raven said lowering his head. "Drilbur." Drilbur said lowering his head. "Yeah right. Why would you bother coming all the way out here anyway?" Yuri asked Raven. "It's like this see? Don's having a fit saying there's no way he'll let Barbos make a fool outta him. But I'm the one he sends to do his dirty work." Raven said with a frown on his face. "So is that why your here Ava?" I asked Ava. "Yes that's why I'm here." Ava said still not looking at me. "No it isn't you were worried about Oliver so you as The Don to let yo-." Raven said, but stopped when Ava elbowed him in the stomach. "Ignore him." Ava said.

"So what do you guys think you're doing coming in this way?" Yuri asked them. "Well the front door was locked." Karol said to Yuri. "That's not the point." Yuri said to Karol. "What he means is why did you all just charge in." I asked, slapping my face. "Well it's not like we could sneak in after all every door here had guards on it." Ava said to me as Judith and Vibrava walked out.

"A-And who might this Lovely Krityan be? Is she a princess?" Raven said only to get punched by Ava again. "Laying it on a little thick there, old man." Rita said looking at Raven as he fell to the floor. "Oliver who is she?" Ava said to me staring at me with intense eyes. "This is Judith. We were locked up together. Then her Pokemon partner Vibrava broke us all out." Yuri said to them. "Vibrava?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Vibrava**

**The Vibration Pokemon**

**Ground / Dragon**

**The ultrasonic waves it generates by rubbing its two wings together cause severe headaches.**

"Hello." Judith said to the group as Estelle put the Pokedex away. "Vibrava." Vibrava said to the group flying in a circle and landing on judith head. "So you spent a whole night with another girl." Ava said, pointing her crossbow at me. "Wait, wait, wait, Ava please save your arrows for Barbos." I said waving my hands in front of my face. "Fine." Ava said, putting the bow away.

"Hi. I'm Karol and this is Skiddo." Karol said to Judith and Vibrava pointing to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo jumping up. "I'm Estellise and this is my little girl Togepi." Estelle said to Judith and Vibrava pointing to Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said waving at Judith and Vibrava. "But we all call her Estelle." Karol said to Judith and Vibrava. "Rita Mordio and this is Solosis." Rita said to Judith and Vibrava pointing to Solosis. "Solosis." Solosis said to Justih. "I'm Ava and this is my girl Houndoom." Ava said to Judith and Vibrava pointing to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said bowing her head.

"And I am the great..." Raven said, but was interrupted by Rita. "Old man." Rita said making Solosis laugh. "It's Raven R-A-V-E-N! Raven and Drilbur!" Raven said to Rita. "You have to wonder about people who introduce themselves like that." Karol said looking at Raven. "Hmm that didn't quite have the "zing" I was looking for." Raven said. "Drilbur." Drilbur said nodding his head. "I think that'll do for now." Yuri said to Raven. "He's right we have to move before more guards come." I said to them.

"Hehe what an interesting bunch of people. Right Vibrava." Judith said to Vibrava. "Vibrava." Vibrava said flapping his wings as he was still on her head. "Ooh! I think she likes me!" Raven said jumping up. "Houndoom uses **Flamethrower** on Raven." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said lighting Raven coat on fire. "Idiot." Rita said watching Raven rolling around on the ground.

"Judith what were you and Vibrava doing in a place like this?" Estelle asked Judith. "I came to have a look at the blastia. And I met Vibrava on the way here" Judith said to Estelle with Vibrava on her head. "All the way out here? Why?" Rita asked Judith. But before Judith could answer Yuri started to talk. "She was captured while she was on a sort of research trip." Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah the Kritya do like their research." Rita said. "Were you able to locate your aqua blastia?" Estelle asked me and Yuri.

"Nope not this time either." Yuri said to Estelle. "But if this Barbos base then it should be here." I said to Estelle. We then looked up to see a guard trying to ambus us. "Aaah!" Karol screamed as we dodge the guard attack. "Another one." I said as we drew are weapons.

But out of nowhere Fynn and defeated the guard. "Are you all right?" Flynn asked us. "Flynn?" Yuri said looking at Flynn. "What are you doing here?" I asked Flynn. "Yeah what's a lieutenant doing here all alone?" Yuri asked Flynn placing a hand on his hip. "We're short on manpower. Besides I had no Idea how dangerous it would be." Flynn said as another guard jumped down trying to attack Flynn.

But Flynn dodge the attack. But before the guard could strike again a small blue bird with a yellow belly, red eyes, and a black mask on its face, smashed it's small legs into the guard head knocking the guard out. "What's that?" Flynn asked as the bird flow onto his shoulder. "It's a Rookidee I have only seen a few of them before." I said looking at the bird. "Rookidee?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Rookidee**

**The Tiny Bird Pokemon**

**Flying**

**It will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokemon benefits from every battle-even a defeat increases its strength a bit.**

"It looks like Rookidee is a boy and he knows Fury Attack, Pluck, Rock Smash and Agility. With and he's ability is Keen Eye." Estelle said reading the Pokedex. "Hello Rookidee." Flynn said to Rookidee. "Rookidee." Rookidee said still sitting on Flynn's shoulder. "Looks like Rookidee like you." I said to Flynn. "Why would Rookidee like Flynn?" Karol asked me. "It is said that when Rookidee get older the become knight so maybe it wants to be Flynns apprentice." I said to Karol. "Rookidee." Rookidee said nodding his head yes. "Well then I welcome you to the Imperial knights Rookidee." Flynn said to Rookidee.

"So what the situation back in Dahngrest." I asked Flynn. "The Don told everyone the truth. So things have calmed down. There's no longer any worry of conflict." Flynn said to me. "That's good, but what about Ragou and his men?" I asked. "My people have secured Ragou and his subordinates. And the Union has neutralized the town's mercenaries. All that's left is Barbos." Flynn said to me.

"Good now let's go." I said starting to move but Flynn stopped me. "Oliver please stay here with her Highness. It's terribly dangerous. So please stay here with Yuri and the others." Flynn said to me. "It's far too dangerous for you to go all alone! We're going with you!" Estelle said to Flynn. "Togepi." Togepi said agreeing with Estelle.

"She right Barbos isn't going to go down without a fight and it will take all 19 of us." Ava said to Flynn. "No I cannot permit that!" Flynn said to us. "Hold up. We've got a bit of a history with Barbos. So we're not about to throw in the towel after coming this far." Yuri said to Flynn. "Pawniard." Pawniard said sharpening his blades. "Besides. I'm pretty sure Estelle's just gonna go after you anyway." Yuri said to Flynn. "Oh most definitely." I said to Yuri. "Manectric." Manectric said nodding his head in agreement. "Yuri, Oliver." Estelle said looking a little embarrassed. Flynn then thought about it for a second. "Very well. Then we'll go together. There isn't much time and it should be safer this way." Flynn said to us. "Everyone settled? Then let's go." Rita said leading the way up.

"What is it old man?" Yuri asked Raven as we noticed Raven and Drilbur standing a few feet away from us. "Ah nothing. Just thinking how you could brag ta your friends if you live in a place like this. "What ever old man let's go Yuri." I said to Yuri. "Ok Repede come on I guess you too old man and Drilbur." Yuri said as we started to walk. "You guess? What's that supposed to mean?" Raven said to us. "Drilbur." Drilbur said to us.

**NO P.O.V.**

"Aren't you two a little old for hide and seek? What's wrong with poking' your head once in awhile." Raven said to Duke and Absol who was hiding in the shadows. "Absol." Absol said to Raven nodding his head no. "These kids are really giving it a go. They could use your help every now and again." Raven said to Duke. "If such a necessity arises I shall interfere. No such necessity exists now." Duke said to Raven. "Absol." Absol said nodding his head in yes.

"All right all right I know you've got your own business to take care of." Raven said to Duke. "We do not have time for these colwing antics of yours." Duke said to Raven. "Jeez watch where you're pointing words like that." Raven said to Duke. "The affairs of this world hold no interest for me." Duke said as he started to walk away with Absol. Then Raven went after the team.

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We made our way through the tower when Rita started to stare at Judith with a mean look. "Rita what's wrong?" I said to Rita making us stop. "So you use a spear too." Rita said to Judith. "Oh no, not this again." I said slapping my face with my hand. "Oh do you know someone who also uses a spear?" Judith said to us. "Eh well not quite. It just reminds me of some jerk." Rita said crossing her arms. "Are you talking about the dragon rider?" Karol asked RIta.

"Let it go Rita you'll drive yourself crazy at this rate." I said to Rita. "Never. Hey don't you have something you need to tell me." Rita said to me and Yuri. "What? Us?" Yuri asked Rita. "Yes so where is that dragon freak now." Rita asked us. "We got separated up on the roof. I'm pretty sure he wasn't too badly hurt." Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah I say him fly off, after striking the blastia here." I said to Rita.

"He what that's it I'm going to beat him when I see him again." Rita said making me and Yuri look at each other. "Whoa whoa that's the whole reason you came here?" Raven asked Rita. "No! I also can't forgive this Barbos guy for what he did! Abusing blastia like that! Has he no shame?" Rita said to Raven. "Please ignore her she only cares about rooks." I said to Ava, Houndoom, Raven, Drilbur, Judith, and Vibrava who was on Judith head.

"How many times do I have to tell you BLASTIA ARE NOT ROCKS." Rita yelled at me. "As many times as I've told you BLASTIA ARE NOTHING, BUT TROUBLE." I yelled at RIta. "Do they do this kind of things often?" Ava asked the group. "Yep since the first day they meet." Karol said nodding his head. "Skiddo." Skiddo said nodding his head in agreement while me and Rita stared at each other.

"All right enough you two, but why did you all bring the Princess along with you to a dangerous place like this." Yuri said to the group. "And why did you let her bring a young Pokemon here to Ava?" I asked the group. "Flynn why didn't you stop her?" Yuri asked Flynn. "My apologies. We must have missed each other in Dahngrest." Flynn said to Yuri. "And I was already on my way here when I notice her running behind me." Ava said to me.

"So that's why she panicked and chased after you?" Yuri said to Flynn and Ava. "It's not Ava's or Flynn's fault. I decided to come here myself." Estelle said to us. "I'm proud that you made your own destination, but coming here is still dangerous." I said to Estelle. "I couldn't let you two go all by yourself. Besides I can't watch bad people doing harm to others and simply let it happen." Estelle said to us. "Togepi." Togepi said with a serious look on her face.

"I agree. Very well said." Judith said said to Estelle. "Vibrava." Vibrava said flapping his wings. "Your Highness." Flynn said looking at Estelle. Me and Yuri then just sighed. "Captain Karol and noble Skiddo don't let us down! We're counting on your skills!" Yuri said to Karol. "Yes of course! Come on let's go take that jerk to school!" Karol said rasing his first into the air. "Yeah the school of pain and humiliation." I said as everyone started to walk again.

But before me and Yuri went after them we had to talk to Judith. "I'm sorry. But would you mind keeping your background to yourself? We've got someone who might kind of explode if she knew." Yuri said to Judith. "That or explode us trying to explode you." I said to Judith. "Sure I understand. That'll be best for all of our interests." Judith said before we went after the group.

We walk for an hour fighting a few guards, teaching Flynn how to fight with Rookidee and heading up until we reached a dead end with a giant glass tube. "Huh? It looks like a dead end." Estelle said to the group. "No it not look! There's a ladder." Judith said with Vibrava still on her head, as we all looked up. "But we can't use that to get upstairs." Karol said looking at the ladder.

"Maybe there's somethin" we could do to bing it down eh?" Raven said to the group. "Rita any ideas?" I asked Rita. "We need aer." Rita said walking to the toob. "Aer?" Estelle asked Rita. "Yes if this conduction tube were supplying aer. The ladder might be able to move down." Rita said to us. "How do we make that happen?" Karol asked. "How about you try to figure out things yourself for once?" Rita said to Karol. "You don't know do you?" Karol said to Rita.

"Rita we keep you around to help us with that brain, so figure it out." I said to Rita. "Uou two are not going to get it until I really hit you two for once eh?" Rita said sounding mad. "Wait you mean all those other times you weren't hitting for real?" Karol said hiding behind me. "Bring it on Rita." I said taunting her. "Cut it out you three. Let's go and look for some way to get up there." Yuri said as we started to walk again. We then found some gears then with the power from the Sorcerer's Ring we moved them letting the aer go up. After another hour of running around messing with gears we made are way to the roof.

"Back again huh. You stubborn punks?" Barbos said to us as we walked onto the roof. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Yuri said to Barbos. "But now that which here, so let's get this party started." I said drawing my weapons. "Hey the core in that sword! Is that the core to the aque blastia." Rita said looking at Barbos sword. "Yeah it's gotta be." Yuri said looking at the sword. "Good now we just have to defeat him." I said smirking. "These fools don't know when to give up. Capua Nor. Dahngrest and now all the way to Ghasfarost! I've always hated kids." Barbos said to us.

"Charming." I said to Barbos. "Barbos this has gone on long enough. Save what's left of your honor and give up!" Estelle said to Barbos. "The Knights will be here any moment any further resistance is futile." Flynn said to Barbos. "Rookidee." Rookidee said nodding his head. "That's right you're finished." Rita said to Barbos. "Solosis." Solosis said looking serious.

"Oh this is far from finished. I put 10 years into building Ghasfarost Spire and while it stands. Nothing can stop me!" Barbos said. "We will stop you." I said as everyone drew their weapons. "You will not and with that man and the empire wrapped around my finger. I was able to build my magnificent blastia." Barbos said.

"That man?" Flynn said wondering who Barbos was talking about. Then Barbos pointed his sword at us sending a pulse of energy at us forcing us to jump over the side. We then landed on a small platform. "You think I'm just gonna let you waste the lower quarter's core like this?" Yuri said to Barbos. Barbos then flew down and landed right in front of us.

"Oh it won't go to waste. I'll use this to eliminate Whitehorse, and then I will be leader of the guilds." Barbos said to us. "The guilds will never bow to a monster like you." Ava said getting angry. "They will. Then the Empire is next! With this power at my disposal. The very world will be mine!" Barbos said. "Your wrong Barbos no matter how long it takes, no matter what you throw at us we and all of our Pokemon will continue to fight you until you are brought to justice." I said as we all got ready to fight. "Then I'll start with you. Be gone worms!" Barbos said firing a few more energy pulses at us with his sword. Knocking us down.

"Is everyone all right?" Flynn asked us. "We're good I think he's just playing with us." I said as the as we got up. "That sword is gonna be a problem." Yuri said looking at the sword. "Pawniard." Pawniard said nodding his head. "Problem? Is that thing even legal?" Raven said. "Drilbur" Drilbur said shaking his head no. "It is very powerful." Judith said as Vibrava got off her head. "Vibrava." Vibrava said getting ready for a fight.

"Gah ha ha! The blastia seems to be working just fine!" Barbos said as he lunch more energy pulse,?but not at us but at the tower. "What?" Estelle said watching the destruction. "What's wrong?" Barbos asked us. "You're insane you destroy the tower at this rate." I said to Barbos. "As long as I win who cares." Barbos said to me. "Heh you haven't won yet." Yuri said to Barbos.

"All right playtime's over! Time to wipe Dahngrest off the map and you along with it!" Barbos said to us getting ready to finish us. "Get down." A voice said. I looked up to see Duke and Absol again. Then magic energy appeared around Duke and purple energy started to charge up in Absol horn. Then Duke send out a few pulses of energy and Absol launched a purple blade at the sword. "What?" Barbos said as the sword exploded. After a big flash all that was left of the sword was the handle and the blastia. "What is that?" Flynn asked looking up. We then say Duke and Absol leave. "What happened to not having any time or interest?" Raven said, but I have no idea what he was talking about.

"Hey that's!" Rita said as Duke and Absol faded from view. "Rita never mind that!" Yuri said as we got ready to fight. "Piece of crap!" Barbos said slamming the broken sword on the ground. "Looks like the table have turned Barbos." Yuri said to Barbos. "So all that fancy wisdom and the power of the blastia were nothing, but a sham." Barbos said as bridges started to appear.

Soon many members of the Blood Alliance came carrying a giant stone sword. Then Barbos put the broken sword away as his man handed the sword to him. "Should have known from the start that I'd have to depend on my own strength." Barbos said pointing his new sword at us. "Says the man who makes his thugs doing all the fighting." I said as everyone got back to back with each other. "Take up your swords!" Barbos said said as his men drew their weapons.

"You know he was so much easier to deal with when he was all drunk on power." Raven said placing his hand on his face. "Drilbur." Drilbur said nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah there's nothing worse than an enlightened idot." Rita said, placing her hand on her hips. "Solosis." Solosis said nodding yes. "Guy can we continue this talk later." I said to them. "Manectric." Mancetic said growling at the Blood Alliance. "I am the only man to stand as Whitehorse's equal in battle. Now you will know the power of Barbos the Stormblast. And his Blood Alliance!" Barbos said as he and his tugs started to attack.

Each of us blocked their first attacks and pushed them back. "Solosis use **Signal Beam**." Rita said she started to charge up a spell. "Solosis." Solosis said as they fired a beam and a fireball at one of the thugs sending him over the side. "Togepi use **Zen Headbutt**." Estelle said blocking one of the thugs attacks. "Togepi." Togpi said as she jumped out of the bag and smashed into the thugs stunning him enough for Estelle to finish him.

"Drilbur use **Drill Run**." Raven said as he shot a man. "Drilbur." Drilbur said spinning and smashing into the man. "Skiddo use **Leech Seed**."Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said spitting a few seeds at a thug. The seeds then wrapped itself around the thug. "What the?" The thug said Karol slammed his weapon into the thugs chest. "Vibrava use **Dragon Breath**." Judith said to Vibrava. "Vibrava." Vibrava said as he shot a beam of energy out of his mouth hitting the thug the same time Judith stable the thug with her spear.

"Manectric use **Quick Attack**." I said to Manectric as we ran to attack another thug. "Manectric." Manectric said as he ran past the thug and attack him from behind forcing him forward. I then swing my maces into the thugs face as he went past me forcing him to land on his back with a broken face. "Houndoom use **Dark Pulse**." Ava said as she shot a few arrows at a spell caster thug. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she fired a pulse of blask rings at another spell caster thug.

"Pawniard use **Metal Claw** on his legs" Yuri said blocking a thug's attack. "Pawnaird." Pawnaird said striking the thung legs. "AAAH!" the thug screamed as he dropped his weapon. Yuri then slash down finishing the thug. "Rookidee use **Fury Attack** and aim for the face." Flynn said knocking the thug weapon out of the thug hands. "Rookidee." Rookidee said as he started to scratch the thugs face up. "Ah what the deal with this bird." The thug said trying to stop Rookidee. Then Flynn slashed across the thugs chest finishing the last thug.

"Your out of Thugs Barbos." I said to Barbos. "Your all worthless kill these kids or I'll kill you all after I finished cleaning up this mess." Barbos said as more men came across the bridges. "Great more of them." Raven said as we all started to fight another wave of thugs. "At this rate we'll be over run." Flynn said as he blocked another thugs attack before Rookidde did a Rock Smash on that thugs head. "Ava it looks like it's time for us to show Barbos are full power." I said to Ava as we got back to back with each other with Houndoom and Manertic moved to are sides. "Alright let's do this." Ava said as she grabbed her key stone on her camera and I grabbed my key stone on my scarf.

"**It's time to show the world are strength push beyond evolution and show them are true power MEGA EVOLVE**." I said as three beams of energy burst out of my key stones and the mega stones around my partner. "**For adventure and freedom show them our spirits and MEGA EVOLVE**." Ava said as three beams of energy burst out of her key stones and the mega stones around her partner.

Soon the beams connected and are partners started to glow. Soon Houndoom the bones on her back grew and became sharp, the horns went up, and the tip of her tail split in two. Then Manectric yellow fur became a lightning bolt and his blue fur became spiky. "MANECTRIC!" Manectric roared. "HOUNDOOM." Houndoom roared. Everyone the team, the thugs, even Barbos himself forze at the site of Manectric and Houndoom.

"So this is Mega evolution?" Karol said looking at Manectric and Houndoom. "Just how strong are Pokemon?" Flynn said looking at Manectric and Houndoom. "Do you really think that new form can really beat us." Barbos said to us. "Your about to find out Houndoom use **Sunny Day**." Ava said to Houndoom. "And Manectric use Discharge on all the thugs." I said to Manectric. "HOUNDOOM!" Houndoom roared as she fired a ball of light into the sky. Soon the sky light up with intense sunlight and with us being so high up it was even stronger. "MANECTRIC!" Manectric roared letting loose a lot of electricity. But now thanks to Mega Evolution the electricity was not wild but controlled and only struck the thugs defeating them all in a few seconds.

"What you're all worthless bring more men." Barbos said getting angry. "Oh no you don't Manectric." I said to Manectric. "Houndoom." Ava said to Houndom. "USE **FLAMETHROWER**!" Me and Ava yelled at our Pokemon. "MANECTRIC! HOUNDOOM!" They roared. Thanks to the sunlight and Mega Evolution their Flamethrowers went from a steam of flames to a fire beam, that destroy the bridges.

Everyone watched as the bridges melted from the heat from the Flamethrowers in awh. "It's just you and us now Barbos." Ava said pointing her crossbow at Barbos. "I guess I'll have to do this myself." Barbos said as he started to attack. First Barbos swinged his big stone sword down but we dodge that. Then me and Yuri tried to strike him, but even with that hug stone sword he was still fast enough to block us.

Then he punched us with his mace hand. Me and Yuri blocked his attack, but was still forced us back. Then Ava and Raven then tried to shoot him with a few arrows, but again he blocked. "How can he be this fast with a sword that heavy?" I asked as Yuri and me got back up. "Manectric use **Flamethrower** again." I said to Manectric. "You to Houndoom." Ava said to Houndoom. "Manectric, Houndoom." They said before firing another beam of fire at Barbos.

But before they could Pawniard jumped in front of them. "Guys wait if you use that move again then you'll destroy the Aqua blastia." Yuri said to us. "Oh right then what can we do?" I asked as we dodge more of Barbos attacks. "Solosis use **Psyshock**." RIta said as she cast another fireball. "Solosis." Solosis said as she fired dark psychic ords following Rita's fire ball. Then Barbos cut through the fireball, but he didn't cut through the Psyshock then it did hit. But nothing happened Barbos took that attack like it was nothing.

"All right Skiddo use **Rock Slide**." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as rock fell from the sky. The rock landed around Barbos, but he used his sword to push the rocks away. "Rookidde use **Peck**." Flynn said as he started to charge at Barbos. "Rookidde." Rookidde said as his beck grew. They were about to strike, but Barbos blocked them with his stone sword. Barbos the force Rookidde back with his sword while he punched Flynn with his mace hand hurting Flynn.

"Flynn! **First Aid**." Estelle said healing Flynn. "Thank you your Highness." Flynn said getting up "Are you ok to Rookidee?" Estelle asked Rookidee. "Rookidee." Rookidee said rubbing his beck. "Vibrava use **Crunch** on his arm." Jusdith said as she went after Barbos. Judith then stab Barbos arm with the mace while Vibrava crunched Barbos arm with the big sword in it. "Get off me you punks." Barbos said spinning around knocking everyone back.

"Drilbur use **Drill Run**." Raven said as he shot a few arrows at Barbos. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he followed the arrows. But Barbos just pointed his mace fist at the arrows the it started to spin making all the arrows miss and stopping Drilbur in his tracks. "If only we can get are the blastia back then we can finish him." I said getting frustrated. "I got it Pawniard use **Thief** and get our blastia back." Yuri said to Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawniard said charging at Barbos.

But instead of stealing the blastia from Barbos stop him by slamming his sword on top of Pawniard. "Pawniard." Pawnaird said trying to hold Barbos back. "I had it with you little monster. First you stop stopped me from killing your friend in Capua Nor. Then you stopped me in Dahngrest. But now you will die." Barbos said putting more force into the sword.

"PAWNIARD!" Yuri yelled worried about Pawniard. "PAWNIARD!" Pawniard yelled as he started to glow blue. "What the hell?" Barbos said as his sword was forced backed. Soon Pawnaird started to grow, he became taller, the blades on his head and chest became longer and sharper, his claws became hands with a metal blade in it. He then pushed Barbos sword up and the glowing stopped. "BISHARP!" Pawnaird or either Bisharp roar surprising everyone.

"What happened to Pawniard?" Estelle asked as she and Togepi looked at Bisharp with wonder in their eyes. "Pawniard evolved into Bisharp." I said to Estelle. "Bisharp." Bisharp said as fire like energy started to appear around Bisharp then he forced Barbos's sword away, while all the energy focused into his fist. Barbos then swinging his sword to block the attack. But then Bisharp punched the sword.

Soon giant cracks appeared all over the sword. "And he just learned Revenge." I said cracking a smile. "Revenge?" Flynn asked me. "Revenge is a move that power is doubled if it user was already hit." Ava said to Flynn. "Nice work Pawniard?" Yuri said to Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said to Yuri. "His name is Bisharp now Yuri." I said to Yuri. "Less talking more fighting Solosis use **Signal Beam**!" Rita said to us as she made a black sphere. "Solosis." Solosis said as she are Rita fired a pink beam with shapes heading to the same spot Bisharp punched making the cracking grow. Then the black sphere explode in the same place as the other two attacks making the cracks spread all over the sword.

"What have you done to my sword." Barbos said looking at his sword. "Drilbur use **Drill Run**." Raven said to Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he jumped up and started to spin. Then Drilbur landed in the same spot as the other three attacks destroying the sword. "Good now let's get the blastia back Rookidee use **Rock Smash** on his mace arm." Flynn said to Rookidee. "Rookidee." Rookidee said as he feet started to glow. Then he smashed his feet into the mace breaking it. "All right Pawniard use **Thief**." Yuri said to Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said to Yuri. "Right sorry Bisharp use **Thief**." Yuri said tp Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said charging at Barbos.

Then Bisharp stabbed Barbos with his two new hands pulling the blastia out of his coat. "Nice work Bisharp now let's finish him Ava." I said raising my hand to her. "Just like old times." Ava said taking my hand. "Manectric/ Houndoom use **Flamethrower** and finished him!" Ava and me said as we raised our hands up then pointed our hands at Barbos. "MANECTRIC! HOUNDOOM!" They roared as they combined their Flamethrowers in one giant beam of fire. Soon they fired the beam at Barbos enveloping him in intense fire.

Soon the fire went out and we saw a burn, broken, and tired Barbos. "It's rare to see someone still standing when we combine our Flamethrower." Ava said to Barbos. "Your henchmen have run out on you. That's it Barbos it looks like you were the fool who didn't know when to give up." Yuri said to Barbos. "Bisharp." Bisharp said giving Yuri the blastia. "Urk ha ha ha. Perhaps you are right." Barbos said to us.

"It over Barbos surrender." I said to Barbos. "He's right will you surrender." Estelle asked Barbos. "I… I won't be humiliated any more than this." Barbos said to us. "Barbos you will answer for what you have done." Ava said to Barbos. "And now that we got the blastia back we win." Yuri said to Barbos showing him the blastia.

"Yuri was it? You remind me of Whitehorse in his youth… You're his spitting image." Barbos said to Yuri. "Hope you're not saying I'm gonna end up like that old man. Not exactly something to look forward to." Yuri said to Barbos. "I don't know Yuri I think it would be an improvement to your current self." I said making Manectric and Bisharp laugh.

"Ha ha laugh it up you two." Yuri said to the Pokemon. "Like The Don. sooner or later you will make great enemies in this world. And then that world will consume you whole. Regret. Sorrow. And despair will hound you all the way to hell. And I will be waiting there for you." Barbos said to Yuri. "Your wrong Barbos Yuri has us and Bisharp and we will be by his side no matter what he does." I said to Barbos. "We'll see about that." Barbos said as he walked to the edge. Me and Yuri then realised what he was doing.

Me, Manectric, Yuri, Bisharp, Estelle, Togepi, Flynn and Rookidee ran to Barbos, but was unable to stop him from going over the edge. I cover Togepi eyes knowing that this was something that she didn't need to see. Then the rest of us watched as fell from the tower to the ground below. "May Arceus have mercy on your souls Barbos." I said as Estelle collapsed in horror. Soon Houndoom and Manectric returned to normal. Then Ava picked Estelle up and carried her on her back as we started to walk down the tower. We walked for about an hour and a half until we reached the bottom floor.

"I'm so glad the core is safe." Yuri said looking at the core as we left the tower. "Yes we did it Yuri." I said placing my arm around Yuri looking at the blastia. "Wow the aqua blastia core is so small." Estelle said as she got off Ava's back. "Sometimes big things come from the smallest thing Estelle." Ava said to Estelle. "So we've got your core back that takes care of one problem." Karol said.

"Bisharp." Bisharp said to Karol nodding his head yes. "Hey Oliver why hasn't Pawniard returned back to his old form?" Karol asked me. "Because He can't."

"But what about Houndoom and Mencertic? They turned back into their old forms?"

"That because Houndoom and Mencertic forms ware Mega forms. Once the battle was over they turned back, but Bisharp evolved and now he will stay like this until the end of his days." I said to Karol. "Bisharp." Bisharp said nodding his head yes. "Hey Estelle why don't you look up Bisharp in the pokedex it might help you all to his new form if you learn more about it." Ava said to Estelle. "Oh? Ok." Estelle said pulling out the pokedex.

**Bisharp**

**The Sword Blade Pokemon**

**Dark / Steel**

**It leads a group of Pawniard. Bishap doesn't even change its expression when it deals the finishing blow to an opponent.**

"So Bisharp is leader?" Karol asked me. "Yes some Pokemon are lead by their final form and it's pretty common for them to fight over leadership." I said to Karol. "Estelle are you ok?" Ava asked Estelle. "I'm fine, but we weren't able to take Barbos into custody." Estelle said to us. "Yes. That alone is quite regrettable." Flynn said. "What are you talking about? A creep like that is better off- OW!" Rita said but was interrupted by me and Yuri hitting her arms. "Ow." Rita said looking at us.

"Rita? Barbos took the easy way out. Instead of facing justise he chose to escape throw death." I said to Rita. "Besides I think it's too early to say anything's been taken care of." Flynn said to us. "Yeah I have to find out if this thing even works anymore." Yuri said to us. "Blastia cores don't break all that easily." Rita said to us. "Then it should work but we should test it before we use it?" I said. "Huh bet you didn't know that did ya Ra-. Raven?" Karol said as we notice Raven and Drilbur missing. "Oh no, not again." Ava said placing her hands on her hips. "Jeez what is up with that guy. Just showing up whenever he wants." Rita said to us.

"You're one to talk Rita." Karol said to Rita. "Raven does this all the time one second we're talking the next he's gone and Drilbur is just as bad as Raven." Ava said to us. "Well that explains why their partners." I said to Ava. "it takes all kinds I supposed." Judith said. "Vibrava." Vibrava said nodding his head yes before he flow onto Judith head again. "He probably headed back to Dahngrest. I'm sure we can find him if we need to." Yuri said to us. "I'll go ahead as well I left my people with a considerable amount of work. Your Highness. If you would please accompany me." Flynn said to us.

"Um can't I stay with everyone a little longer?" Estelle asked Flynn. Flynn then shook his head no. "We'll look after your unreasonable princess a little longer." Yuri said to Flynn. "Yeah we can keeper her safe." I said to Flynn. "Isn't this easier for you too? We'll make sure she gets to Dahngrest."

"Very well. But in exchange, I ask that you take the utmost caution absolutely no detours okay?" Flynn said to us.

"Aww man and I was hoping to go a few more adventures with Estelle." I said with a joke tone in my voice making everyone but Flynn laugh. "I'm serious." Flynn said to me. "All right all right." Yuri said to Flynn. "Then I take my leave. Your Highness until we meet again in Dahngrest." Flynn said to Estelle. "Thank you Flynn." Estelle said to Flynn as he started to walk away. "Rookidee." Rookidee said following Flynn. We then turned to Yuri and noticed a sad look on his face.

"Why do you look so sad? Are you okay?" Estelle asked Yuri. "I was just thinking. I still owe that creep Dedecchi a good beating." Yuri said to us. "You got the blastia back. Isn't that enough? Why chase after some stupid thief?" Karol asked Yuri. "He's right Yuri we got the core back that's all that matters." I said placing placing my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah I guess you two are right. If I ever cross paths, he's in for a surprise." Yuri said to us. "Far enough." I said to Yuri shrugging my shoulders. "Waiting for me in hell. Huh? Why'd he have to go say that?" Yuri said to himself making us all worry.

"Yuri don't think about too much you still have the rest of your life to live." I said to Yuri. "Hey come on already. Let's get back to Dahngrest." Karol said to us. "Skiddo." Skiddo said letting Karol on his back. "Well I will take my leave from you here." Judith said to us. "Vibrava." Vibrava said flapping his wings. "Off to meet up with your partner?" Yuri said to Judith. "Partner? Who do you mean?" Estelle asked us.

"We'll be operating Individually from now on. That way we won't interfere with each other's work." Judith said turning away from us. "I see well see you later." Yuri said to Judith. "And take care of Vibrava." I said to Judith. "Yeah." Judith said as we started to walk away heading back to Dahngrest.

The sun was starting to set when we arrived in Dahngrest. "Look the Knights have come back." Karol said as we notice a few knights capturing Ragou. "I'm innocent. I Tell you! This is a plot by the Knights to destroy the Council!" Ragou said trying to save his skin. "He doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Rita said placing her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter. I told The Don about this and he had some guards holding him until the knight could pick him up. So there's no way he's getting out of this." Ava said crossing her arms. "Where's Flynn and Rookidee?" Estelle asked as she looked around. "Togepi?" Togepi said helping Estelle look for Flynn and Rookidee. "I can't make them out from here." Yuri said as we started to help look for Flynn and Rookidee.

"You must not be taken in by the Knights they only plan to crush this town once you've been lured into a false sense of safety by those monsters!" Ragou said to the town people. "On the honor of the Imperial Knights. I swear that we would never perpetrate such disloyalty." Flynn said as he walked up to Ragou with Rookidee on his shoulder. "Found them." I said to the team.

"You're Flynn Scifo! And what is that monster!" Ragou said to Flynn and Rookidee. "His name is Rookidee and the Empire and the Union have joined in a treaty of friendship." Flynn said to Ragou. "What impossible." Ragou said. "At this moment. Don Whitehorse and His Highness Ioder are in council together. It's only a matter of time until it's made official." Flynn said to Ragou. "But how? I thought that cursed Alexei was tied up in other matters." Ragou said.

"Yes it is true that our Commandant could only make a brief appearance before returning to the capital." Flynn said to Ragou. "Then on whose authority?" Ragou said wondering who's in charge. Then he looked at Flynn and Rookidee. "No this can't mean my plans have been ruined by this. This boy and his monster!" Ragou said with an angry tone in his voice. "Rookidee." Rookidee said as the Knights took Ragou away. "This will put an end to the suffering of the people of Capua Nor as well." Estelle said as we watch the knights leave. "Togepi." Togepi said rubbing the back of Estelle head.

"Here's hoping the next magistrate they get is more of a stand up guy." Yuri said to us. "Bisharp." Bisharp said nodding his head yes. "Guys everyone is a more of a stand up guy when compared to Ragou." I said making us all laugh. "Either way I will do what I can to make sure a worthy person is chosen when I get back to the castle." Estelle said to us as we stopped laughing.

"To the castle. You mean you're going back to the capital Estelle?" Karol asked Estelle as he walked to Estelle. "Skiddo." Skiddo said rubbing his head against Estelle not wanting her to leave them. "See even Skiddo doesn't want you to go." Karol said to Estelle. "I'm sorry Skiddo, but with Ragou gone. The rest of the castle should have returned to normal." Estelle said petting Skiddo's head. "But you don't really want to go back." Yuri asked Estelle. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Estelle You can deny it all you like, but your an explorer at heart." Ava said placing an arm around her shoulders. "No... I-I.." Estelle said not knowing what to say.

"Well you should do what suits you best. You've made up your own mind right?" Yuri said to Estelle. "And no matter what you chose. Yuri and I got your back." I said to Estelle who stayed silent for a few seconds. "I will go back. I don't want Flynn or anyone else to have to worry about me anymore." Estelle said to us. "Estelle no matter what you chose someone will always worry about you." Ava said to Estelle.

"It's going to be lonely without her won't it Repede, Bisharp? " Yuri said to Repede and Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said nodding his head yes while Repede said nothing as Flynn walked to us. "Oliver, Ava can you two come with me The Don asked for your assistance with the treaty so if you two could come with me." Flynn asked us. "Ok. Come one Oliver we can't keep The Don waiting." Ava said as she and Houndoom started to move to the Union. "Ok I'll be right there bye guy see you all later." I said to them waving goodbye before going after Ava with Manectric, Flynn, and Rookidee following me.

**NO P.O.V.**

Soon the team made their way to the inn where Yuri decided to take a nap with Repede sleeping outside and Bisharp sleeping in a bed next to him. Soon Karol and Skiddo came bursting in to the inn. "Yuri it's terrible!" Karol said to Yuri. "Aw man just let me sleep." Yuri said as he got up. "Ragou he he!" Karol said to Yrui. "What did Ragou do?" Yuri asked Karol. "They say he used his standing in the council to reduce his charges! It looks like he's going to get off with only a minor drop in rank! After everything he did." Karol said to Yrui.

"This has gotta be a joke." Yuri said to Karol walking to him. "It's not a joke! It's the truth!" Karol said to Yuri. "So this is how the empire works now. Huh? Damn it this is not funny." Yuri said closing his eyes. "What do we do Yuri?" Karol asked Yuri. "Hmm I don't know." Yuri said to Karol. "How can he not get punished? Wait if we tell Estelle maybe she can do something about it!" Karol said as he and Skiddo went to go find Estelle. "Hey don't go giving the Princess too much trouble! Damn it what's Flynn doing anyway? I wonder if he's at his post right now. Bisharp you stay here" Yuri said as he went to go fine Flynn. "Bisharp." Bisharp said to Yuri as Yuri went out the door.

After a while Yuri found Flynn's camp. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Flynn asked Yuri as Yuri was about to enter his tent. "You knew I'd be coming." Yuri said to Flynn. Flynn walked out of his tent, but leaving Rookidee asleep inside. "That outfit." Yuri said as he noticed Flynn in new armor. "As of today. I've been assigned the post of captain." Flynn said to Yuri. "So the birth of the Flynn Brigade huh? Looks like I've been one-upped again" Yuri said to Flynn. "I could say the same thing to you about our Pokemon." Flynn said to Yuri. "Yeah Bisharp is a good partner." Yuri said to FLynn.

"If you want you could come back to the Knights we welcome you and Bisharp to the Brigade. You'd to be able to-" Flynn said but was instructed by Yuri. "Don't waste your breath." Yuri said to Flynn. They then went silent for a few seconds. "Congratulations on making captain." Yuri said to Flynn not looking at Flynn. "Thank you." Flynn said to Yrui. "You didn't come down here to celebrate my promotion." Flynn asked Yuri.

"No I didn't." Yuri said to Flynn. "It's Ragou isn't it." Flynn asked Yuri. Yuri nodded his head yes. "Appropriating Nor Harbor for his own purposes. Committing treason by his collusion with Barbos. Add to this stealing from the populace and the extermination of even his own people simply because he didn't like them. The people he killed were either fed to monsters or sold to those who will pay money for corpses." Flynn said to Yuri clenching his fist. "Sick Bastard." Yuri said, closing his eyes.

"That he should be able to do those things and not have to answer for them! The authority of the Council is far more powerful than I'd imagined." Flynn said frustrated. "I thought with this promotion to captain that I'd gotten a bit closer to my goal. But I have to face the fact that the law can't even punish a single person like Ragou." Flynn said to Yuri clenching his fisr even more. "You know it doesn't end here. You'll climb even higher until you make the right changes." Yuri said to Flynn.

"True, but many people will continue to suffer in the meantime- needlessly when I consider that I…" Flynn said to Yuri not being able to even finish his sentence. "Don't go flying off the handle and smacking him around. The progress you've made would all be for nothing." Yuri said to Flynn. Flynn just stayed silent. "If he's above you. You go even higher and then..." Yuri said stopping for Flynn to finish.

"Yes someday I'll create a legal order that treats everyone with equality. I have to" Flynn said, finishing Yuri's sentence. "Good and I'll do things my own way." Yuri said as he started to walk away. "Yuri?" Flynn said, making Yuri stop. "How would you go about punishing the villains that the law can't touch?" Yuri asked Flynn. "I'm still trying to figure that out." Flynn said not looking at Yuri. Then Yuri resumed walking. What they didn't know was that three shadows were watching them. The three shadow then went after Yuri following him from the shadows.

On a bridge in Dahngrest. Ragou and thug gave some money to another thug before thinking out loud. "It seems I may have gotten a little careless when I thought Alexei wouldn't be around. Flynn Scifo. That impertinent upstart. This is a grudge I won't soon forget. I will bring down the full authority of the Council on you and I will have that bird of yours for dinner." Ragou said as Yuri appeared out of nowhere and killed the thug with Ragou. "Aah!" The thug said as he fell into the water.

"What the?!" Ragou said, looking at the side of the bridge. Ragou then turned to see Yuri standing there with his sword out. "It's you!" Ragou said as Yuri started to walk slowly to him. "Do you intend to harm me?! I'm a member of the Council you know!" Ragou said trying to scare Yuri away. But it wasn't working. "I c-could crush you w-with a single command. You won't get away with this!" Ragou said freaking out.

"The laws and the Council may have let you go. But I'm afraid I can't do that." Yuri said raising his sword. "Aah. S-stay back!" Ragou said as he started to run. But Yuri was faster and slashed his sword across back making a deep cut. Ragou then froze. "Ugh... I was so close… Dein Momos… Laia's crown…" Ragou said with his dying breath. Then Ragou went over the side and crazed into the water. Yuri then looked over the side and watch Ragou fall into the water. Yuri then started to walk back to the inn.

On another bridge the three shadow watched the whole thing. The shadows then reveal themselves to be Oliver, Ava, and Bisharp. "So what should we do Oliver?" Ava asked Oliver. "Bisharp go back to the inn and act like you were there all this time." Oliver said to Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said before running back to the inn. "Oliver he killed Ragou. We can't let him get away from this." Ava said to Oliver. "Ava you heard what Ragou has done and what he did to the body's. I don't like this, but even with all the evidence we had. All he got away with just a slap on the wrist." Oliver said to Ava with anger in his voice. "This is still wrong." Ava said to Oliver.

"Wrong? I know it's wrong but." Oliver then remember everything Ragou did. "He force his people to stop working and raise their taxes! He kidnapping children and forcing their parents to hunt a monster for laughs! He even tried to kill a member of the royal family! No matter what he did. He can just wave his hand and he doesn't have to pay the price for his crimes. This was Ragou fate since he started walking down this path!" Oliver said taking a step forward with each word. "Still there are better ways of doing things Oliver you know that." Ava said, placing her hand on his right cheek. "I know, but if Yuri didn't stop him, then he would come back with a vengeance on us and our Pokemon." Oliver said placing his hand on hers. "Let's head back to the inn we have a big day tomorrow." Ava said holding each other's hands walking back to the inn.

Bisharp was able to beat Yuri to the Inn. "Repede." Yuri said as he noticed Raped outside the inn. Yuri thought that Repede was asleep, but Repede was awake, but he didn't act he just laid there. Yuri then walked inside to see Bisharp sleeping on the bed. "Bisharp." Yuri said before getting into bed. But like Repede Bisharp was awake, but he saw what Yuri had done. Yuri then looked at his sword and thought about what he did. Bisharp wondered if Yuri was ok and what lies ahead for them.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone I will first like to say that I'm looking around for ideas for some new Pokemon crossovers where a trainer goes to another world. So send me any ideas of a place where you would like to see Pokemon in it and I will see what I can do. Now on to chapter 12**

**Chapter 12**

**Y To Day Of All Days**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After we watched Yuri kill Ragou Ava and me went back to the Inn to sleep. We both went to our rooms, but I couldn't sleep. I still couldn't get over the fact that Yuri killed Ragou. I mean I know Ragou had to pay for his crimes, but this was not the way and I'm worried about how this kill will affect Yuri. Those thoughts plagued my mind as I wondered when my life got crazy.

The next morning Ava and I got ready for a battle we were going to have. During the peace talks yesterday we told The Don and Flynn about Pokemon Battles, so they asked us to show the Empire and the Guilds how Pokemon battles work. And now we were waiting for everyone to gather at the stands that the guild made last night. So while we waited for everyone to show up we sait with Rita, Solosis, Karol, Skiddo, Estelle, and Togepi. Raven and Drilbur were out doing something for The Don so they weren't going to see this but i'm sure we can show him later.

"Man this is going to great right Skiddo." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said jumping up. "Yes this is going to be great." Estelle said. "It would be if Ragou was behind bars." Rita said crossing her arms. "Don't worry once I get back to the Capital I will make sure Ragou is punished." Estelle said to Rita. "Actually princess you should know." A man in robes said as he walked to us.

"Yes." Estelle asked the man. "You see." The man said. "See what? Out with it!" Ava said to the man. "Lord Ragou has not been seen since last night." The man and in the robes said to us. Rita, Solosis, Karol, Skiddo, Estelle, and Togepi were all surprised by that fact, but me and Ava just looked at each other. "We do not yet know the details. His whereabouts are being investigated as we speak." The man said to us,

"What could this mean?" Estelle said. "Don't worry Estelle I don't think he'll cause trouble for us again." Ava said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe he got scared and ran away." Rita said to us. "Probably who knows?" I said to Rita. "Well I guess once this is over. I'll be going too. I want to check out stuff like those aer krene. So can we get this over?" Rita said to us. "Rita can't you just wait for a bit what's the russ." I asked Rita. "Well when I finish my analysis. I'll... Um… Pay a visit to the capital too." Rita said to us. "I'm looking forward to it." Estelle said, shaking her hand wildly. "Rita I didn't know you cared." Ava said to Rita. "Whatever?" Rita said looking away from us.

"Well Karol what are you going to do after this?" Estelle asked Karol. "Well me, Skiddo, Oliver and Oliver's Pokemon are going to make a guild about Pokemon. Then maybe we will pay you a visit maybe we can even get Yuri and Bisharp in the guild." Karol said to Estelle. "That would be wonderful, but where is Yuri and Bisharp?" Estelle said looking around for Yuri and Bisharp. "I think they're just asleep and the inn I go get them." I said to them before walking away. "Don't take too long Oliver, the battle is about to start." Ava said to me before I left for the Inn.

A few minutes later I was at the Inn and I found Bisharp sitting outside the door. "You ok Bisharp." I asked Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said nodding his head no. "You're worried about Yuri?" I asked Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said nodding his head yes. "Don't worry Bisharp I'm sure he's fine. He just needs time to think things over." I said to Bisharp before walking in. "He just needs time." I said quietly before entering our room. Yuri was still on the bed not moving when I walked In.

"Hey Yuri you up?" I asked Yuri as he started to turn to me. "Yeah what is it?" Yuri said to me. "We're waiting for you before we started to battle." I said to Yuri pointing at the door. "I'm good start without me." Yuri said, turning away from me. "But Yuri you're my friend I want you there." I said to Yuri. "Oliver I'm fine I just don't feel so good." Yuri said still not facing me.

"Yuri I know yesterday didn't go as we expected, but let's try and have some fun today." I said to Yuri as I took a seat on the bed. "You know if it were not for you I would be the knights lap dog and I would have not seen the things I saw or learn how to fight. It's all thanks to you and I want you to be there with me and so does Bisharp." I said to Yuri. "Maybe your right." Yuri said as he got up. "That's the spirit, come on, we can't keep everyone waiting." I said as I started to walk out the door.

But before I left the room I turned my head back to see Yuri moving slowly. "Yuri are you ok?" I asked Yuri. "Yeah I'm fine just had bad dreams." Yuri said to me. "Yeah we all had some bad dreams last night." I said to Yuri before closing the door. "Really bad dreams." I said quietly before Yuri walked out of the room. Then we picked Bisharp and left for the stands.

Once Yuri, Bisharp, and me made it back to the stands everyone started to find their seats while Ava and me walked to the middle of the ring that was in the middle of the stands. With our team, The Don, Flynn, Rookidee, even Commandant Alexei who showed up while I was gone seat in the middle of the stands next to each other on my left any they were close enough for me to hear them. With knights behind me and Guilds behind Ava with civilians on my right. Once everyone was set down me and Ava made our way to the middle of the ring.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our battle." I said to the crowd. "Today we are going to show you all how we handle problems back home and hope that it will inspire you to do the same." Ava said to the crowd. "Here are the roles this battle will be a three-on-three battle first to win one to win two rounds win the match." I said to the crowd. "The round is over when a Pokemon is unable to battle." Ava said to the crowd. "When a Pokemon is unable to battle their eyes will become swirly this will be the sign that the round will be over." I said to the crowd.

"Now that we set the rules let's get this party." Ava said as we walked to opposite sides of the rings. "Lady first Ava." I said bowing to Ava. "Ah what a gentleman. Goodra come on out!" Ava said as a big slug-like creature came out of one of her pokeball. "Goodra." Goodra said to me. "Goodra?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Goodra**

**The Dragon Pokemon**

**Dragon**

**Its form of offense is forcefully stretching out its horns. The strikes land 100 times harder than any blow from a heavyweight boxer.**

"And it's a girl." Estelle said putting the pokedex away. "That thing is that strong?" Alexei said looking at Goodra. "It looks like a fun Pokemon but I wonder how it can fight it looks slow?" Karol said, looking at Goorda. "Trust me kid Goodra is a slippery one." The Don said to Karol. "I wonder who Oliver will choose?" Estelle said, looking at me.

"Hey Goodra long time no see." I said waving to Goodra. "Goodra." Goodra said as he started to walk to me. "Wait Goodra we're having a battle you can hug him later." Ava said to Goodra. "Goodra." Goodra said looking sad. "It's ok Goodra I missed you two, but first let's battle. Pyroar come on out." I said letting a Pyroar out. "Pyroar." Pyroar said as she looked around and saw Goodra. "Pyroar we are battling Goodra is that ok?" I asked Pyoar. "Pyroar" Pyroar said turning to Goodra with a smile on her face. "Ok then let's get this battle started Ava you first." I said to Ava.

"Thank Oliver. Goodra use **Power Whip**." Ava said to Goodra. "Goodra." Goodra said as the horns on her head become long vines. "Pyroar uses **Headbutt**." I said to Pyroar. "Pyroar." Pyroar said as she started to run at Goodra. Then Goodra started to bring down some wips all around Pyroar, but Pyroar was fast enough to dodge it. Then Pyroar landed an attack on Goodra's stomach, but Goodra then hit Pyroar with her whip and sended Pyroar back. Both landed shaking of the hit like it was nothing. "Why didn't that work?" Karol asked. "Goodra's body is covered in slime so physical attack just rolls right of her." The Don said to Karol.

"Goodra use **Ice Beam**." Ava said to Goodra. "Goodra." Goodra said as she fired a blast of ice at Pyroar. "Pyroar dodge it." I said to Pyoar. "Pyroar." Pyoar said as she started to run. The crowd watched as Pyroar started to run from the beam of ice as the floor started to freeze. "Ok Goodra us **Iron Tail**." Ava said to Goodra. "Goodra." Goodra said as her tail turned silver and she started to move, but thanks to the ice on the floor Goodra was just sliding across the floor with ease.

"Pyroar uses **Hyper Voice**." I said to Pyroar as me and the team colverd our ears. "PYROAR." Pyroar roared as sound waves started to run through the ring. Everyone covered their ears as the ice started to break. Thanks to the ice breaking Goodra tripped and landed on her stomach.

"Now Pyroar uses **Headbutt**." I said to Pyroar. "Pyroar." Pyraor said as she charged at Goodra. "Goodra use **Dragon Pulse**." Ava said to Goodra. "Goodra." Goodra said as she fired a pulse of energy with a dragon head on it at Pyroar just before Pyroar could strike. "Pyroar." Pyroar said as she was engulfed by the energy and force back. "PYROAR!" I said as Pyoar landed at my feet. "Not bad Goodra." Ava said to Goodra. "Goodra." Goodra said to Ava. "Pyroar get up." I said to Pyroar.

"Pyroar." Pyroar said as she got up slowly. "Ok Pyroar uses **Incinerate**." I said to Pyroar. "Pyroar." Pyroar said as she fired a ball of fire at Goodra. "Goodra use **Ice Beam** on that Incinerate." Ava said to Goodra. "Goodra." Goodra said as she fired a beam of ice at the fire ball. Both attacks made contact in the middle and made a giant smoke cloud. "Goodra use **Iron tail** again." Ava said to Goodra. "Goodra." said as her tail turned silver and she ran into the smoke.

"Pyroar uses **Hyper Voice** to clear that smoke." I said to Pyroar. "PYROAR." Pyroar roared as the her shound wave started to cut through the smoke clearing it. But it wasn't enough. Once the smoke was cleared I saw Goodra standing right there in front of Pyroar. Then Goodra slammed her tail right on top of Pyroar making a small crater. "Pyroar." I said as Googra started to move her tail. "Pyroar." Pyroar said as I noticed the swirlies in her eyes. "Pyroar is unable to battle Goodra is the winner." I said to the crowd. Then the crowd started to talk to each other.

"Man I can't believe Pyroar lost like that." Karol said. "Skiddo." Skiddo said nodding his head. "I told you Goodra is a slippery one." The Don said to Karol. "I thought that Pyroar was a lot stronger from the reports in have." Alexei said looking at me as I returned Pyroar. "Not bad Goodra get some rest." Ava said returning Goodra. "All right Vivillon come on out." Ava said letting a big butterfly with a sun pattern on it wings. "Vivillon?" Estelle said pulling out the pokedex.

**Vivillon**

**The Scale Pokemon**

**Bug / Flying**

**The patterns on this pokemon wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales.**

"It's a boy and it's cute." Estelle said putting the Pokedex down. "Togepi." Togepi said, sounding sad. "But you're still the cutest thing ever Togepi." Estelle said tickling Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said laughing. "What did it mean its pattern depends on the climate and topography of its habitat?" Alexei asked Estelle. "Here there are more pictures." Estelle said showing Alexei the Pokedex. "Aw so this Vivillon is a Sun Pattern thank you Princess." Alexei after he looked at the pokedex for a few seconds before giving it back to Estelle.

"All right Go Doublade." I said letting Doublade out. "Doublade." Doublade said. "Ok Vivillon uses **Bug Buzz**." Ava said to Vivillon. "Vivillon." Vivillon said as he started to flap his wings making a sound wave. "Doublade use **Iron head**." I said to Doublade. "Doublade." Doublade said as his blades turned silver and he started to spin cutting through the sound wave. "Vivillon uses **Double Team**." Ava said to Vivillon. "Vivillon." Vivillon said as he started to make many copies of himself and Doublade went through one of the copies. Then all of his copies started to float around Doublade. "Now use **Sleep Power**." Ava said to Vivillon. "Vivillon." Vivillon said as his wings blowing a gust of wind with green flakes on it. "Doublade." Doublade said as he fell asleep.

"Doublade get up come on get up." I said to the sleeping Doublade. "Know Use **Bug Buzz** none stopped." Ava said to Vivillon. "Vivillon." Vivllion said as he flapped his wings making a sound wave hitting the sleeping Doublade. "Doublade get up." I said to Doublade. But Doublade didn't get up. "Come on Doublade I know you can do it get up." I said to Doublade. "Looks like I will win this battle Oliver." Ava said to me as Vivllion kept using Buzz Bug. "DOUBLADE GET UP AND USE **AERIAL ACE**." I yelled at Doublade. Then Doublade woke up and disappeared then reappeared behind Vivillon. "DOUBLADE." Doublade said as he struck Vivillon. "Vivillon." Vivillon said as he went crashing into the ground.

"Now use **Shadow Claw** and finish this Doublade." I said to Doublade. "Doublade." Doublade said as his blade became dark with a purple outline with two extra points formed around his sword. "Vivillon get up." Ava said to Vivillon as Doublade started to charge at Vivillon. "Vivillon." Vivillon said as he weakly tried to get up. "Doublade." Doublade said as he slammed his blades into Vivillon making a dust cloud.

Once the dust cleared everyone saw Doublade floating above Vivillon whose eyes were all swirlies. "Vivillon is unable to battle the winner is Doublade. You did great Vivillon." Ava said returning Vivillon. "You were awesome Doublade." I said returning Doublade. "Man that battle was crazy." Estelle said, looking at us. "They are impressive, but I wonder what power Pokemon really have?" Alexei said, looking at the battle. "You should see when the Mega Evolve." Estelle said to Alexei. "Mega Evolve?" Alexei asked. "From what I saw its a power form that Houndoom and Manetric have." Flynn said to Alexei.

"Interesting Sir Forest, Ava may I request that the final battle is Manetric vs Houndoom?" Alexai said to us. "What do you say Ava wants to have Houndoom and Manetric have a battle." I asked Ava. "Just like old time Oliver Houndoom let's show these boys how we roll." Ava said letting Houndoom out. "Houndoom" Houndoom said cracking a smile. "Manectric let's have some fun." I said letting Manetric out. "Manectric." Manectric said as he cracked a smile too.

"Ok Houndoom uses **Flamethrower**." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as flames gathered in her mouth. "Manectric show them your **Flamethrower**." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said as flames gathered in his mouth. Soon they both fired their attack at the same time and colliding in the middle nether side gaining any ground. Soon the Flamethrowers stopped. "Ok Houndoom uses **Dark Pulse**." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as dark rings gathered in her mouth. "Manectric use **Thunderbolt**." I said to Manatric. "Manectric." Manectric said as he started to charge up his electricity.

Then like before with Flamethrower both the Dark Pulse and the Thunderbolt crashed right in the middle again not gaining any ground. "Now use **Sunny Day**." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as a ball of light started to gather in her mouth. "Manectric stop her with **Quick Attack**." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said as he stated to run at Houndoom. Then Manectric slammed into Houndoom, but it didn't stop Houndoom from firing the ball of light into the sky.

"Now Houndoom uses **Solar Beam**." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as a lot of light started to gather in her mouth. "Manectric use **Discharge** as a shield." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said as he let out a lot of electricity around him hitting Houndoom a little. "HOUNDOOM!" Houndoom said as she fired a big beam of solar energy at Manectric.

But thanks to Manectric Discharge the Solar Beam didn't hit him, but the force of the attack was enough to send him flying back to me. "This is getting good Ava but let's kick this up a notch. **It's time to show the world that strength pushes beyond evolution and show them are true power MEGA EVOLVE**." I said to Ava as I grabbed my KeyStone. "Works with me. **For adventure and freedom show them our spirits and MEGA EVOLVE**." Ava said as she grabbed her KeyStone.

Soon three streams of energy burst out of are KeyStones and are partners Mega Stones. "So this is Mega Evolution fascinating." Alexei said looking at us as if with a stick growing on his face as Houndoom and Manectric finished Mega Evolved. "All right Houndoom use **Solar Beam** again." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she gathered a larger ball of Solar in her mouth.

"Manectric use **Quick Attack** and dodge it." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said as he started to run much faster than before. "HOUNDOOM!" Houndoom said as she fired her Solar Beam at Manectric. But thanks to Manectric's Quick Attack he was able dodge the full force of the attack but the energy from the attack still scratched the left side of his body.

"Manectric use **Thunderbolt**." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said as he fired a bolt of electricity at Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she got hit by the thunderbolt. "Now Houndoom uses **Dark Pulse**." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she started to gather Dark ring in her mouth. "Manectric use **Discharge**." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said as he started to charge up. Soon Manectric let loose a lot of electricity again and Houndoom fired a beam of dark rings again but on like that time with Solar beam the Discharge missed the Dark pulse so both attacks hite each other sending them back to us.

"Not bad Oliver I'm glad to see you and Manectric are as strong as ever." Ava said to me and Manectric. "Houndoom." Houndoom said nodding his head in agreement. "You're not to bad yourself Ava and Houndoom." I said to Ava and Houndoom.

"Well Houndoom let's use **Flamethrower** again." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as flames started to gather in her mouth. "Manectric use **Flamethrower** again." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said as he started to gather flames as his mouth. "HOUNDOOM! MANECTRIC!" They roared as they fired the two Flamethrowers at each other colliding in the middle making a big explosion in the middle of the ring shaking everyone up. Everyone watched as Ava, Manectric, Houndoom and I were unfazed by the attacks. "This could last all day at this rate." Ava said to me, cracking a big smile. "Yes it could." I said to Ava, cracking a big smile.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Something roared. "What was that?" Ava said as we started to look around for the source of the voice. Soon a giant bird monster with fire like wings and a big black body flow over their heads. "What is that? And why does it feel familiar?" I said, looking at the monster. "Everyone the battles over now half of you started attacking that thing the rest of you stated getting the citizen out of the city." Ava said to the Knights and Guilds.

"Is that a Pokemon?" The Don asked us. "If it is I never seen one like Estelle pull out the Pokedex and aim it at that thing." Ava said to them as Manectric and Houndoom returned to normal. "Right." Estelle said pulling out the pokedex. But even when she pointed the Pokedex at the monster nothing happened. "Guess it not a Pokemon." Ava said as we started to run out to the monster.

Flynn, Rookidee, and his knights started to attack the monster while the rest of us and the Guilds started to evacuate the citizens. "Rita go with them and keeps them safe and moving to the next city." I said to Rita. "The Closest city is Heliord." The Don said to Rita. "But what if that monster started to flow us it can fly." Rita asked us. "Rita we will try and stop that monster here now go help them." I said to Rita. "All right man remember your job is to keep them moving and safe, am I clear." The Don said to his men.

"Yes sir." The Don's man said to him before everyone started to move. "Let's go we can't let Flynn have all the fun." Ava said as we started to run to Flynn. "I hope Rita will be alright." Estelle said out loud. "Estelle I may have known Rita for a short time, but I can tell that she is one tuff woman I'm sure she can handle." Ava said to Estelle.

Soon we got back to Flynn, Rookidee, and his knight trying to fight the monster but they weren't doing so good most of them were hurt. "What is going on here?" Yuri aske Flynn who was on his knees. "Rookidee." Rookidee said as he landed in front of Flynn breathing rapidly. "Yuri protect Her Highness." Flynn said to Yuri. "Wait where did she go?" I asked as I noticed Estelle was missing. "Yuri, Oliver Look!" Karol said, pointing to the bridge. "Skiddo." Skiddo said pointing his nose at the bridge just like Karol.

That's when we saw Estelle on the bridge healing a few badly hurt knights. But then the monster started to turn slowly to Estelle. "This way foul fiend." Witcher said trying cans as fireball at the monster. But the monster didn't care and focused on Estelle. "Why is it just Ignoring us?" Sodia asked. "I don't know, maybe it knows your a pain in the neck." I said to Sodia. Sodia then gave me a mean look. "Is it coming for me?" Estelle said as the monster looked right at Estelle.

"What can we do?" Ava asked me. "I don't know, but it looks like that monster was strong against fire so Blastoise come on out. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he came out of his Pokeball. "Blastoise uses **Water Pulse**." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he fired a ball of water at the monster. But it did nothing like the other attacks.

Then Alexei showed up next to us. "Our finest Knights! I am left with no choice. We will stop this beast with the help of Heracles!" Alexei said, looking at his knights. "What the deal with this monster how can it be so strong." Ava said to us. And I then got a thought and said out loud. "That's it, this monster is like the monster we faced in Caer Bocram, so I have an idea Blastoise are you ready." I said to everyone. "Blastoise." Blastoise said to me.

"What can you do Sir Forest?" Alexei asked me. "This **It's time to show the world that strength pushes beyond evolution and show them are true power MEGA EVOLVE**." I said as I grabbed my Keystone. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he started to Mega Evolve. "Intesting." Alexei said, cracking a smile. "Yuri you and everyone else save Estelle while me and Blastoise distract this monster." I said to Yuri.

"Ok let's go Bisharp." Yuri said as him Bisharp, Karol, Skiddo, Ava, Houndoom, and Manectric ran to Estelle. "Everyone wait there's nothing more you can do!" Alexei said to us. "Hah you expect me to stand by while that thing makes a snack out of Estelle?" Yuri said to Alexei. "Yeah Estelle is our friend we're going to help her." Ava said to Alexei as they ran to her.

While everyone Ran to Estelle watch as the monster's mouth started to move. "The insipid Poison of this world must be purged." The monster said to Estelle. "It can speak! Wh-who are you?" Estelle said as Togepi jumped out of Estelle's bag. "Togepi." said jumping right in front of Estelle trying to protect her. "Child of Arceus why do protect this Poison." The monster said to Togepi. Did that thing just talk and did it say Arceus? "Togepi tog tog togepi." Togepi said to the monster. "This Poison is your mother and you cared about her." The monster said to Togepi. "Togepi tog tog." Togepi said to the monster. "Brave words little one, but it will not change my mind." the monster said to Togepi. "Togepi." Togepi said as she started to wave her arms. "Togepi." Togepi said as used Metronome.

This metronome was Flamethrower, but it didn't affect the monster. "Your brave little one, but you will not stop me." The monster said as he fired a fireball at the bridge. The fireball hit just a few feet away from Togepi forcing her on to her back. "Now move child I don't want to hurt your kind, but I will." The monster said as he got closer to Estelle. "Togepi tog TOGEPI!" Togepi said as she started to glow blue. "Togepi?" Estelle said, looking at Togepi. Soon Togepi's arms and legs grew. And she grows wings and a long neck. "TOGETIC!" Togepi or Togetic said as the light faded. "Togepi is that you did you evolve, but how?" Estelle said pulling out the Pokedex.

**Togetic**

**The Happiness Pokemon**

**Fairy / Flying**

**They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness.**

"It says that you evolve by the love of its trainer. So you love me?" Estelle asked Togetic. "Togetic." Togetic said nodding her head yes. "Why would you love this poison? She's a danger to us all." The monster said to Togetic. "Togetic toge tic tic TOGETIC!" Togetic said as she flapped her new winds sending a few blades of air to the monster. But again the attack did nothing. "That's it if you're going to protect her then you're going to die with her." The monster said to Togetic.

"Not happening Blastoise uses **Water Pulse**." I said to Blastoise as the rest of the team made it to Estelle.. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he fired three water balls at the monsters. But unlike the last time this time it did hurt the monster and it noticed me and Blastoise. "End Bringer leave our world before you destroy it." the monster said to me.

"End Bringer?" I said wondering what he was talking about. "Blastoise." Blastoise said pointing his cannons at the monster. "Right we can worry about that later Blastoise uses **Dragon Pulse**." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said before firing a pulse of energy with a dragon head on it. "So you do want a fight." The monster said as he fried a breath of fire. "Blastoise use **Ice beam**." I said to Blastoise. "Blastoise." Blastoise said as he fired a beam of ice at the fire. Soon mist started to cover the field but that cover was enough for me and Blastoise to move to Estelle.

"Estelle are you ok." I asked Estelle. "Yes me and Togetic are fine just a little burned." Estelle said to me as the mist started to clear up. I turned my head to see the monster flying next to us. "You Poison and End Bringers you will end today before you all could destroy this world." The monster said to us. "Well if this is how we go out at least we're together." I said to Ava. "Yeah, but I hoped we would die due to old age not a monster." Ava said to me. "Don't joke around like that." Karol said to us. "Well it was nice knowing you all." I said as we all drew are weapons reading for our final battle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR." An eerie and familiar voice roared freezing us and the monster, but it also made the Pokemon scared. "What was that?" Yuri asked me. "No, no, no. No? No? NO!?." I said as I ran to look over the bridge and stated at the water. "It can't be him!?" Ava said as she ran next to me. We both watched as the river turned red. "EVERYONE WE NEED TO RUN NOW!" I yelled to everyone. "Yeah that monster is about to kill us." Yuri said to me. "THAT MONSTER IS NOT THE PROBLEM HE'S COMING!" I said grabbing Yuri sirt. "Your freaking out you never freak out." Kaorl said to me. "That's because he is here." Ava said to Karol as a giant shadow flew over them.

Soon a giant bird in the shape of a Y with a red front and black back. Light blue eyes. With two talin feet and claws at the end of its wings plus black horns and long black fur around its neck. "WHAT IS THAT?" Karol screamed as he wrapped his arms around Skiddo. "THAT'S YVELTAL!" Ava said to the team. "That's Yveltal!" Estelle said pointing the pokedex at Yveltal as he and the monster just stared at each other.

**Yveltal**

**The Destruction Pokemon**

**Dark / Flying**

**When this legendary Pokemon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures.**

"Yveltal what are you doing here?" The monster asked Yveltal. "WHY I'M HERE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW LEAVE THIS PLACE OR ELSE." Yveltal yelled in a commanding and eerie voice. "I will not! The End Bringers and the Poison is here and I will destroy them." The monster said to Yveltal. "KNOW YOUR PLACE. YOUR KIND IS TASKED WITH KEEPING THE AER UNDER CONTROL. AND YET HERE YOU ARE IGNORING THAT TASK." Yveltal yelled to the monster.

"You have no say in what I do you and your Brothers and Sisters abandoned us all." The monster said to Yveltal. "AND YET IT WAS MY BROTHERS, SISTERS AND I, THAT SAVE YOU ALL. SO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE AND LEAVE." Yveltal yelled to the monster. "Never not even you will stop me from destroying them." The monster said to Yveltal. "IS THAT SO THEN YOU LEAVE ME NOT CHOOSE. **HURRICANE!**" Yveltal yelled before flapping his wings making a giant storm heading to the monster.

But the monster was fast enough to dodge the hurricane, but it did hit part of the woods next to Dahngrest. We watched the Hurricane cut throw the woods clearing a path through the woods and throwing trees all over the place. "Just how strong is Yveltal?" Yuri asked me. "Just wait Yveltal is just getting started." I said as the monster launched fire at Yveltal.

But Yveltal just started to fly around the fire doding all of the monsters attack. "**FOUL PLAY**." Yveltal said hitting the fireballs with dark energy nocking the fireballs back at them monster cover in dark energy. And a few of the dark fireballs hit the monster Knocking it into the river. "**HURRICANE**." Yveltal said he fired another hurricane at the monster. But again the monster dodge the Hurricane. Making the Hurricane hit the water tossing water everywhere.

Then the monster fired more fireballs at Yveltal. "**FOUL PLAY**." Yveltal said knocking some of the fireballs back at the monster. We watched as the sky lit up with fire and dark fire knocking back and forth covering the sky. "Man this is getting intense." Karol said as the fireballs started to stop. "That's it I will defeat you." The monster said as the entire sky was engulfed in flames. We watched as Yveltal disappeared into purple energy before the flames wrapped around him. Soon all the flames started to die down.

"WHERE ARE YOU YVELTAL?" The monster yelled looking around for Yveltal. "**PHANTOM FORCE**." Yveltal said as he appeared out of some purple energy sinking his talons into the monster's neck forcing them both into the river making a giant splash into the river.

We all ran to the edge of the bridge and looked at the river to see what was happening. We saw Yveltal standing above the monster, his talons still in the monster's neck. "IT OVER LEAVE OR I WILL END YOU." Yveltal said as wings started to glow and energy started to gather in his chest. "Fine I'll leave, but this isn't over and you know why." The monster said with defeat in his voice. "I DO." Yveltal said as he let go of the monster's neck. The monster looked at Yveltal with anger in its eyes before flying away. "AAAAAAAAAAARH." Yveltal roared in victory. Then Yveltal flew up to us.

"IT HAS BEEN TO LONG AVA AND OLIVER." Yveltal said to us. "It has been Yveltal. Why are you here?" Ava said to Yveltal in a commanding voice, while I was getting us to the fack Yveltal was talking like a human. "HA HA HA HA AVA IT GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU STILL HAVE THAT FIRE IN YOU. YOUR GOING TO NEED THAT." Yveltal said to us. "What are you talking about Yveltal?" I asked Yveltal. But before Yveltal could answer a cannon was shot at Yveltal. "AAAAAAH." Yveltal roared in pain as the cannon shot hit him on his back. As we turned our heads to see a giant moving forterest. "SO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME!" Yveltal said as his eyes went from blue to purple.

We watched as Yveltal started to dodge the cannon fire from the forterest and started to attack the forterest with back to back Hurricanes. "What is that?" Yuri asked as we watched the fight. "And why is it attacking Yveltal?" Ava asked. "Heracles." Estelle said. "Togetic?" Togetic asked Estelle. "Yeah what is Heracles." I asked Estelle. "We can talk about this later we've got get out of here!" Karol said to us. "Skiddo." Skiddo said agreeing with Karol. "Their right let's go Yveltal is mad we can't stay here." Ava said to us. "What is the plain Yuri." I asked Yuri. "Bisharp." Bisharp said to Yuri

"I'm going to leave the city and continue my journey." Yuri said to us. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked Yuri. "If you're going back to the capital. You shouldn't keep Flynn waiting. It's for you to decide." Yuri said to Estelle. "He right at this moment you are standing at a fork in the road come with us or go home." I said to Estelle. "Then I." Estelle said. "Togetic?" Togetic said looking at Estelle. "I want to continue the journey as well." Estelle said to us. "Togetic." Togetic said as she hugged Estelle. "Then let's go." I said as Yuri and I gave her our hands. Estelle then took our hands. "Now that's what I want to hear." Yuri said to Estelle. "Guys, something is happening!" Ava said to us.

We turned to see some kind energy gathering around Heracles main Cannon. "I AGREE LET'S FINISHES THIS." Yveltal said as he started to glow. We watched as the Heracles main cannon fired a large energy blast at Yveltal. "**OBLIVION WING**!" Yveltal roared as he fired a beam of energy. We watch as the two energies hit stopping in the middle.

"They're evenly matched." Karol said as everyone froze at the site of the. "No they're not. Look!" Ava said as Yveltal's beam was starting to cut through Heracles beam. We watched as Yveltal's beam went through Heracles beam hitting the core of Heracles. Then Heracles started to explode, sending large chunks of debris everywhere and one every large peace at us. "EVERYONE RUN!" I screamed as Ava and Houndoom ran to Dahngrest and the rest of us into the woods.

While we're running we say Judith and Vibrava standing there staring at Yveltal. "Judith." Estelle said as me, Manectric, Blastoise, her, and Togetic stop next to Judith and Vibrava. "You can't stay here it's too dangerous!" Estelle said to Judith. "Look who's talking." Yuri said as he and Bisharp ran to us. "We'll be fine. You go on ahead." Judith said to us. "No you wont be ok the bridge is falling apart." I said as the bridge started to break. "Come on quickly!" Estelle said taking Judith's hands and leading her away. "Togetic." Togetic said pulling on one of Vibrava's legs. "My, you two are a stubborn pair." Judith said to Estelle. "Vibrava." Vibrava said following the girl. "Come one we got to run. Let's go Bisharp." Yuri said to me before he and Bisharp took off running. "Manectric, Blastoise return." I said returning my Pokemon before I started to run.

Luckily we all made it to a stable part of the bridge before it collapsed under our feet. "You know... I just... Can't wait... For this... Day... To end!" I said, catching my breath. Then we saw Yveltal flies away with his eye turning back to blue. "Huh why's Yveltal taking off?" Karol asked me. "Because he won and everyone knows it." I said as we all say the wreck that was Heracles.

Heracles look like it could still move, but large chunks of it side walls are gone. The larger cannon on it was destroyed and the top of it was nothing but a pill of ruble. "Wow just how strong is Yveltal?" Estelle asked me. "He was merciful today if he wanted to. He could have turned Dahngrest into Caer Bocram if he wanted to." I said looking at the destroyed part of the bridge. "Yuri, Oliver Lady Estellise, wait." Flynn said to us. I looked up to see Flynn, Rookidee, Ava, and Houndoom standing on the other side of the bridge.

"Here comes the cavalry." Yuri said as he and Estelle walked to the edge of the destroyed bridge. "I'm sorry. Flynn I realize now I can't just go back to the capital. There are too many things I still need to know." Estelle said to Flynn. "Surely after returning to the Capital you can…" Flynn said but was interrupted by me.

"Can what get looked in a room while everyone outside is in pain and is suffering." I said to Flynn. "He's right. The voices of the people suffering in Nor Harbor never reached the capital. I won't achieve anything if I'm not willing to approach these problems head on. I've come to realize that during my travels. That's why! That's why I have to keep going!" Estelle said to Flynn. "Sounds like she made up her mind." Ava said to Flynn. "Not helping Ava." Flynn said to Ava. "Flynn catch." Yuri said as he threw the aqua blastia at Flynn. "Rookidee." Rookidee said as he flowed and catched the blastai.

"Flynn get this core back to the lower quarter!" Yuir said as Rookidee gave Flynn the blastia. "Yuri." Flynn said looking at Yuri with the blastia in his hand. "I won't be going back to the capital anytime soon. I'm going to start up a guild. Give my regards to Hanks and everyone else." Yuri said to Flynn. "Yuri." Karol said. "Great that means we have 11 members of our guild." I said to Karol. "A guild. So that's what you meant by doing things your own way." Flynn said to Yuri.

"Yeah I've finally made up my mind." Yuri said to Flynn. "That's fine but what about princess…" Flynn said, but was interrupted by Ava hitting him in the back of his head. "Knocking off Flynn she is fine. Good luck with the new guild everyone I hope it works out and I will catch up with you all later." Ava said to us waving goodbye.

"See you later Ava I hope we're not separated for too long." I said to Ava waving goodbye. "Take care Flynn." Yuri said to Flynn as we started to walk. "Yuri." Flynn said. "Oliver." Ava said crossing her arms.

"I suppose I should've talked to you two first. But here's to our new guild Karol, Oliver, Skiddo, Bisharp." Yuri said to us. "Right." Karol said to Yuri. "Group high five." I said as we all gave each other high fives. "All right. Let's go if we hang around here much longer, some of those knights are bound to come after us." Yuri said to us. "Yeah let's run and find a place to hind for the night." I said to everyone as we started to walk. Then Estelle bowed one more time to Flynn before we left Dahngrest.

We ran for the rest of the day until we found an open area in the woods with a few big rocks around it for cover. "I know we've got to get out of town, but I'm dying here." Karol said as he leaned against a rook. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he sat down next to Karol. "So umm. Why is Judith and Vibrava coming along with us anyway?" Karol asked us as he noticed Judith behind us. "With the circumstances being what they are. This is just how things turned out." Judith said to Karol. "I don't mind a few extra travel companions, but we do need to put in a little more effort." Yuri said to us. Just how far are we going?" Judith asked Yuri. "Yeah where are we going?" I asked Yuri.

"I guess Heliord's our closest destination. So at least until there." Yuri said to us. "Heliord is still a day away and it's late can't we stop here for the night." I asked Yuri. "Yeah." Karol said agreeing with me. "We should rest it is late." Estelle said to Yuri. "I'm sure we're all tired Yuri let's just get some sleep." I said to Yuri. "Ok let's make camp." Yuri said as we started to get ready to sleep.

"Aurorus come on out." I said letting Aurorus out. "Aurorus." Aurorus said. "Aurorus your on guard detail tonight ok." I said to Aurorus. "Aurorus." Aurorus said nodding her head yes. "Also look who evolved." I said to Aurorus pointing to Togetic. "Togetic." Togetic said flying to Aurorus head. "Aurorus." Aurorus said before rubbing her head against Togetic. "I don't know why we need a guard nobody's following us." Judith said. "How do you know that?" Estelle asked Judith. "Hmm. Intuition I suppose." Judith said to Estelle. "Well even if nobody's following us there are still monsters around us so it best to have someone keeping an eye out for monsters." I said to Judith.

A few minutes later we got the camp set up "Ok now that we have camp set up. We've got to decide a few things about our guild." Karol said to us. "Can't we decide that stuff in the morning." Yuri asked Karol. "What do you hope to accomplish by starting a guild?" Judith asked Karol. "Accomplish? Hmm" Yuri said. "I want our guild to become really big. And then someday we'll follow in The Don's footsteps and protect Dahngrest ourselves. That's why I can show him my gratitude for all the years he's defended the city." Karol said. "That's a wonderful dream Karol." Estelle said to Karol. "Then I think we should try and be a Pokemon guild that everyone can trust. A guild that fights any bad guy trying to hurt this world with our Pokemon." I said to Karol.

"I like the Pokemon idea, but let me think about the second part." Karol said to me. "Ok, what do you think of Yuri any ideas?" I asked Yuri. "I'll just stick with the boss here." Yuri said to me. "Your no help, but he's right Karol your the boss." I said to Yuri and Karol. "Huh? B-boss? Me?" Karol said to us. "You were the first one to bring up this crazy idea." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah this guild is your's and I don't want to deal with the paperwork." I said to Karol making everyone laugh. "Heh. I guess you're right. So what's the first order of business?" Karol said to us. "Sleep. We had a long day and we need sleep." I said to Karol. "Yeah your right." Karol said to me.

"Hehe you make guild sound like fun." Judith said to us. "Why don't you join the guild as well Judith?" Estelle asked Judith. "Hmm. I wonder. Do you think they'd let me?" Judith said to Estelle. "I think so, what do you think Karol?" I asked Karol. "The most important thing is obeying the guild's laws. Those who break the laws will be severely punished. Even friends or family. The laws are the source of a guild's pride no one can be admitted without making a solemn pledge to uphold them." Karol said to us. "And what are the laws of your guild Karol?" Estelle asked Karol. "Umm." Karol said. "Everybody supporting each other. And always acting with the interests of the guild in mind. Striving to always do the right thing. While punishing those who don't. And to protect and care for all the Pokemon with us." Yuri said to us.

"What do you mean?" Karol asked Yuri. "All for the guild and the guild for all. Do justice and punish the unjust." Estelle said to Yuri. "I like that." I said to Estelle. "Everyone's opinion will be valued so long as it doesn't go against these laws." Yuri said to us. "Yuri that's just what I..." Karol said but having a hard time finding the words. "Right boss." Yuri said to Karol. "All for the guild and the guild for all. Y-yeah! That's it, those are our laws!" Karol said to Yuri. "Well now we have some laws that mean this guild is official." I said to everyone. "It looks like these will be my laws from now on as well." Judith said to us.

"Sure it's okay to make up your mind like that?" Yuri asked Judith. "Yeah are you sure you want to be a member?" I asked Judith. "Yes you've got me curious. All for the guild I like the way that sounds." Judith said to us. "Well then." Karol said to Judith. "Make your pledge." I said to Judith. "Me and Vibrava pledge to uphold the laws. For the guild's sake and my own." Judith said to us. "Vibrava." Vibrava said agreeing with Judith. Then Repede walked to us. "How about your partner?" Yuri asked Judith. "Yeah how would he feel about this." I asked Judith. "Thanks for your concern. But it's all right. He won't mind." Judith said to us. "Your Partner?" Karol asked Judith. "A friend I was traveling with earlier." Judith said to Karol. "Huh. I didn't know you had someone like that. Okay so from today on we'll be your new partners. Judith." Karol said to Judith.

"I look forward to it." Judith said to Karol. "Me too!" Karol said. "Whoof." Repede said. "Then I..." Estelle said but stopped. "We can continue this in the morning let's get some sleep." I said to Estelle. "Yeah let's call it a day for now." Yuri said to us. "Yeah I almost forgot how sore I am." Karol said as we all got ready for bed.

But before we could go to bed me and Yuri decided to talk to the rest of the team leaving Bisharp by our spot. The first two we decided to talk to were Judith and Vibrava. "Thanks." Judith said. "Vibrava." Vibrava said, shaking his head. "For what?" Yuri asked Judith. "You two staying up to keep watch aren't you?" Judith asked us. "Nan not at all." Yuri said to Judith. "Yeah that's Repede and Aurorus job for the night." I said to Judith.

"You two are so evasive." Judith said to us. "You're one to talk." Yuri said to Judith. "Huh weird. I've always thought I was pretty straightforward." Judith said to us. "Straightforward isn't the first word that comes to mind when I think about you." I said to Judith. "Seriously? You haven't even given your real reason for joining our guild." Yuri said to Judith. "Yeah why are you here?" I asked Judith.

"I joined because I wanted to." Judith said to us. "That's it?" Yuri said to Judith. "I doubt that's the real reason. Want to tell us the real reason." I asked Judith. "No. So long as they don't go against the law of the guild. Everyone's wishes are respected. Right? Don't worry I said I'd uphold the laws. And I will. But in my own way." Judith asked us. "All right. Well I'll get you to tell me the real reason eventually." Yuri said to Jusdith. "Yeah if you want us to trust you then you need to tell us the real reason you're here one day." I said to Judith. "So it was a coincidence that you were in Dahngrest?" Yuri asked Judith. "Yes I was. That's the truth. Isn't it lovely?" Judith said to us. "Sure lovely." Yuri said. "Yeah what a coincidence." I said to Judith.

"Thanks." Judith said to us. "For keeping watch?" Yuri said "Or helping you in Dahngrest?" I asked Judith. "For talking." Judith said to us. We then started to walk to Estelle with Togetic sleeping next to her.

"Oh Yuri. Oliver." Estelle said to us. "Hey you two aren't asleep?" Yuri asked Estelle. "No is something the matter." Estelle said to us. "No we're just checking on everyone it's been a long day." I said to Estelle. "And I was just trying to think of what our next move should be." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yes I didn't even think I'd be able to continue traveling with you all. I'm still trying to decide if I should. You two are really going to put your all into this guild aren't you two?" Estelle asked us. "I'd like to say I'm just gonna go with the flow. But I went and dragged to Flynn about it. I guess I can't slack off now!" Yuri said to Estelle. "And I promised Karol that we would form a guild so here I am." I said to Estelle.

"Karol certainly seems happy, I'm a bit jealous." Estelle said to us. "Oh ho. Does Her Majesty the Princess wish to join our humble guild?" Yuri asked Estelle. "You can join us. I'm sure a guild member Empress will help keep the peace between the Empire and the Guilds." I said to Estelle. "If I asked you to let me in would you let me in?" Estelle asked me. "Yes without a second thought." I said to Estelle. "If you've thought about this and it's your decision. I won't try to stop you." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah you two are right… I should really give this some thought." Estelle said to us. "Well don't think TOO hard about it." Yuri said, making Estelle laugh.

Yuri then started to walk leaving Estelle with me. "How can I decide?" Estelle asked me. "You'll figure it out in time, but for now get some sleep Togetic looks like she wants her mother." I said as we looked down. We watched as Togetic wave her arms around looking for Estelle. "Your right, night Oliver." Estelle said as she started to lay down next to Togetic. I watched as Estelle wrapped her arms Togetic and the both fell to sleep with a smile on their faces.

I then ran to Yuri who took a seat next to Karol and Skiddo who were laying down on the ground. Karol was awake, but Skiddo was asleep. "What You two are not asleep?" Yuri asked Karol and Skiddo. "Yeah aren't you two tieded after everything that's happened today?" I said as I took a seat right next to them. "Nan. I've been trying to think of a name for our guild. I'm going to think of something really cool." Karol said to us. "Sure I can't wait." Yuri said to Karol. "And don't put too much thought into it, you'll know what the guilds name is where you find it." I said to Karol. "Yuri, Oliver." Karol asked us. "Hmm." Yuri said. "What is it Karol?" I asked Karol.

"I was thinking about this. We made our guild without first swearing allegiance to its laws, didn't we?" Karol asked us. "Yeah but we did that earlier today. Right so no worries." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah the guild was formed today so don't worry about it." I said to Karol. "Yeah. Yuri?" Karol said to us. "What is it?" Yuri asked Karol. "Did you just make those laws up or did you hear them somewhere?" Karol asked Yuri. "They just came to me. Why were they no good?" Yuri asked Karol.

"Oh no not at all it's just. Those were the exact laws I'd been thinking of." Karol said. "Then those laws are meant for the guild. If that is what we are all thinking about." I said to everyone making us laugh a little. "I'm really happy I was able to make a guild with you, all your Pokemon Yuri, Skiddo, Bisharp, Judith and Vibrava." Karol said to me. "It's my pleasure to be in a guild with you Karol." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Hah hah. What a thing to say Oliver don't get all mushy on me." Yuri said to me. "Oh come on Yuri we both know you are a big softie." I said making Karol laugh. "Hah hah I... Oh!" Karol said as he stood up. "Wh-what now?" Yuri said as we all got up. "Is it monsters?" I said drawing my weapons. "No I thought of a name! The Super Ultra Courageous Braves!" Karol said to us. "Ha ha ha. That sounds like a name Captain Karol would come up with definitely let's go with that then." Yuri said to Karol.

"Absolutely not we need a good and respectful name. Not a name that makes us sound like we're a cereal box." I said to Karol. "What's a cereal box?" Karol asked me. "Never mine. Just go to bed Karol we'll name the guild in the morning." I said to Karol. "Ok." Karol said as she started to lay down next to Skiddo and fell asleep.

We then walked to Repede and Aurorus. "Hey everyone how's it going?" I asked Repede and Aurorus. "Aurorus." Aurorus said to me. "That's good, keep up the good work and wake us up if anything happens." I said to Aurorus. "Aurorus." Aurorus said before her and Repede returned to garid mode. I turned my head to see Yuri think.

"Yuri you ok?" I asked Yuri, "So we started a guild." Yuri said. "Yeah and?" I asked Yuri. "We're a motley crew, but it should be interesting." Yuri said to me. "That's one word to describe us." I said to Yuri. "Ha ha you're right Oliver. But try not to give the boss too much of a hard time." Yuri said to me. "That's my line Yuri." I said making us laugh. "You should get some rest too." Yuri said to me. "Again my line come on let's get some sleep we had a long day." I said as we laid next to Bisharp and fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning feeling great after all that running and dodging Yesterday. "Good work Aurorus return and get some rest." I said returning Aurorus to her Pokeball. "I hope we can find some work to do now that we've made our guild." Karol said to us. "Easy tiger." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah let's take this one at a time." I said to Karol. "So Estelle? What are you gonna do?" Yuri asked Estelle. "I want to go looking for that talking monster." Estelle said. "Togetic." Togetic said surprised by Estelle words. "If it was me he was after I want to find out why." Estelle said to us. "I agree with Estelle that monster called Ava and I, End Bringers and Estelle, Poison and I want to know why." I said to everyone.

"Don't feel like you two will be able to rest easy till you find out huh?" Yuri asked me and Yuri. "He knew Arceus and Yveltal's names. If he knew them by name I would like to find out why and I want to know why he called Togetic Child of Arceus." I said crossing my arms. "Who is Arceus? You said that when we were in Flynn's room and when Barbos died?" Estelle asked me. "Remember when I told you about Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde. And how they are the masters of Life, Destruction, and Order." I asked Estelle. "Yes." Estelle said to me.

"Well Arceus is like their master, he is the one who made everything." I said spinning around pointing at everything. "WHAT!" Estelle said to me. "Our myths and legends said that Arceus is the one who made everything out of chaos." I said to Estelle. "What do you mean chaos?" Yuri asked me. "It is said that in the beginning everything was chaos thanks to a millions of little Pokemon called Unown ruled everything, but they had one problem. They couldn't work together so all of their ideas of the universe collide with each other." I said to everyone. "Unown?" Estelle said as she looked up Unown.

**Unown**

**The Symbol Pokemon**

**Psychic**

**This Pokemon is shaped like ancient writing. It is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writing or the various unown. Research into this topic is ongoing but nothing is known.**

"What do you mean?" Karol asked me. "Karol imagines everyone in Dahngrest having their own Idea about how Dahngrest should look." I said to Karol. "Ok." Karol said, closing his eyes. "Now imagine all those ideas happening at once." I said to Karol. Karol keeped his eyes closed for a few seconds "I can't do it. it's a mess." Karol said to me. "That's my point the Unown had a million thoughts and tried to make them all true. But then they all had enough and made a master, one with the power to make a universe." I said to everyone. "How?" Estelle asked me. "I have now idea this event took place even before time and space were born." I said to Everyone.

"So what happened after Arceus was created?" Estelle asked me. "It's said that once he was born everything started to be created and over millions of years Arceus created the Master over everything. These masters are the Legendary Pokemon." I said to everyone. "So that's why you want to talk to him." Yuri asked me "Yes if he knows Arceus I would very much like to know how. So we have to find him." I said to Yuri.

"But how will you do that? How can you look for a monster if you have no idea where it is?" Karol asked me. "I was hoping you had an idea." I said to Kaorl. "Yeah I thought you were in charge of all monster-related information." Yuri said to Karol. "Don't ask me! Even I'd never seen anything like that before." Karol said to me and Yuri. "Great then how do we find that monster?" I said rubbing my chin.

"That was no monster. His name is Phaeroh." Judith said surprising us. "Do you know about him?" Estelle asked Judith covering her mouth. "And how do you know him?" I asked Judith placing my hands on my hips. "I saw him earlier when I was traveling with my friend and it was my friend who knew his name." Judith said to us. "Why would your friend know the name of something like that?" Karol asked Judith. But Judith said nothing. "Where did you see it?" Estelle asked Judith. "It was on the Desier continent in the Sands of Kogorh." Judith said to Estelle. "That's the continent to the southwest of Tolbyccia. The continent of Desier… the desert…" Estelle said.

"A desert great." I said placing my hand into my face. "You don't just go marching off to a desert because someone saw a monster." Yuri said to us. "He's right you know." Karol said to us. "I know he's right a desert is bad no matter where you are." I said to Karol. "I wonder if that fairy tale could be..." Estelle said but stopped. "Fairy tale?" Karol said. "What fairy tale Estelle?" I asked Estelle. "Something I read at the castle. A tale about a monster that speaks who lives in the Sands of Kogorh." Estelle said to us. "There are always stories like that. Like the one about the monster in the sea who talks to people." Karol said to Estelle. "I think you got it backwards." Judith said to Karol.

"Backwards?" Karol asked Judtih. "Such creatures do exist, but they have simply become the stuff of legend." Judith said to Karol. "It's like the saying where there's smoke there fire." Estelle said. "Bingo Estelle after all even the smallest of stories hold some truth in them." I said to Estelle. "Yeah but are you thinking of going all the way to a place like that with just you and Togetic?" Karo asked Estelle. "Huh well I…" Estelle said looking around.

"If we don't keep this little bodyguard operation she'll really march off on her own. What do you think? Let's take this as our first guild assignment." Yuri said to us. "Sounds good to me what do you think Karol?" I asked Karol. "Hey you two are right. We'd be breaking our own laws if we let her go alone." Karol said to us. "That's right." Jusith said.

"But if this is a real job we'll have to charge our fee." Karol said. "We don't need to worry about something like money right?" Yuri said to Karol. "That and we know she doesn't have any money on her." I said to Karol. "Nope no exceptions. Money is a necessity for running a guild." karol said to us. "But Oliver is right I don't have any money on me." Estelle said to Karol. "In that case why don't we just figure something out later?" Judith said to Estelle. "I'll pay the fee. I promise. So let's all go together!" Estelle said to me and Yuri. "Okay looks like that settles it." Yuri said to Estelle. "Then let's head for the Sand of Kogorh." I said to everyone as we started packing our things.

"This way we can still continue the journey." Estelle said looking at the sky. "All right Super Ultra Courageous Braves. Fall out!" Karol said as we finished packing our stuff. "Skiddo?" Skiddo said wondering what Karol was talking about. "Wh-what is that?" Estelle asked Karol. "Togetic." Togetic said wondering the same thing as Estelle. "Huh? That's our guild's name!" Karol said to Estelle. "Karol I told you that's not our guild's name." I said to Karol. "He's right you need something easy to say that has a real snap to it!" Estelle said to Karol. "Oh really? Well." Karol said as we all started to think. Estelle was the first one to speak.

"How about something like Brave Vesperia? It's the star that gives off the brightest red light in the night sky." Estelle said. "A red star I like it." I said to Estelle. "The brightest star cool?" Karol said to Estelle. "Brave Vesperia. Hmm. I like it. Let's stick with that." Yuri said to Karol. "Okay that settles it." Karol said to us. "Ok now that we have our name let's head to Deiser. Karol do you know how to get there?" I asked Karol. "Yeah first we got to Torim Harbor and charter a boat we're off on an ocean voyage to the continent of Desier!" Karol said to me. "But Torim Harbor is a few day's away and we're low on supplies." I said to Karol. "We can stop in Heliord? It is on the way to Torim Harbor." Yuri said to me. "Sounds like a plain to me and we can see how Heliord is doing." I said to Yuri.

"I'd also like to see how they've been doing since the blastia went out of control." Estelle said to Yuri. "Yeah that was pretty crazy." Yuri said to us. "All right we'll just stop in for a quick look around the city." Karol said. "No will rest there for the night it will take us all day to get there." I said to Karol. "Okay." Estelle said to me. "So first to Heliord. Then from Torim to Desier by boat." Yuri said to us. "Sound like a plan Karol is you would do the honours." I said to Karol. "Okay I'll try again. Brave Vesperia fall out!" Karol said as we started to move. The rest of the day was us just messing around with are pokemon and relaxing after all we did have a long day yesterday. Which reminds me I wonder if Ava is ok and what's happening in Dahngrest right now.

**NO P.O.V.**

Meanwhile in Dahngrest Alexei was inspecting the ruins of Heracles. "Sir we can get this moving soon, but it will take time to repair all the damage." A Scientist said to Alexei. "Then get to work. "Alexei said to the scientist. The scientist then saluted before leaving. Then Flynn and Rookidee walked into the room. "You wanted to see us sir?" Flynn asked Alexei.

"Yes I have a personal mission for you. Along with your primary mission, I want you to binge the princess and Sir Forest back to me." Alexei said to Flynn. "Can I ask why sir?" Flynn asked. "We need them for the Empire's future." Alexei said to Flynn. "Oh? Ok sir I will go find them at once." Flynn said saluting Alexei. "Rookidee." Rookidee said saluting like Flynn before they left Alexei.

'After all this time I finally found the key I have been looking for so long. Now I will have it.' Alexei thought. 'But I must deal with that monster first if it could do this to Heracles then I must destroy it first before it destroys me.' Alexei thought looking at the ruins of Heracles. "Sir I have news." A Royal Knight said as he entered the room. "What is it?" Alexei asked the Royal Knight. "We believe that Sir Forest and the Princes are heading to Heilord." The Royal Knight said. "Good tell Flynn that." Alexei said to the Royal Knight.

"But sir Cumore is already in the city shouldn't we let him know about this?" The Royal Knight asked Alexei. "I have already given Cumore a new order. He should be long gone before they get there and they don't like Cumore so they won't surrender without a fight." Alexei said to the Royal Knight. "As you wish sir." The Royal guard said saluting before he left. "Soon you will be mine Forst." Alexei said out loud.

What Alexei didn't know was that Ava was in the shadows and watched the whole thing. 'I have to find Oliver before he does' Ava thought as she started to run out of Dahngrest. 'We just found each other again I'm not going to let them take him. He may be a jerk but he's my jerk.' Ava thought as she started to run to Heilord.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**e sorry for the late post but here is chapter 13**

**Chapter 13**

**A New Day, Some Old Problems**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

It was night time by the time we Heliord. "Oh my, doesn't the city seem less busy than before?" Estelle said looking around Heliord. "Togetic." Togetic said looking around like Estelle. "Yeah this place has gotten a lot more ghost towny." Yuri said, looking around. "Bisharp." Bisharp said, looking around. "It's late guys maybe they're all asleep; but yeah it's almost too quiet I wonder why." I said to everyone. "Now that you mention it maybe." Kaorl said to me. "Huh? What's wrong?" Judith asked Karol.

"In Dahngrest I heard that the construction work here's so brutal that tons of people have been fleeing. I don't know if that's true or not though." Karol said to us. "I think it might be true a city even at night shouldn't be this quiet." I said to Karol. "Hmm. interesting. She has to do something about it." Yuri said, looking at Estelle. "Bisharp." Bisharp said nodding his head. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked Yuri. "You can see it on her face." Judith said to Vibrava. "Vibrava." Vibrava said nodding his head. "Estelle you have no poker face we can see what you want." I said to Estelle.

"If that's the case we should go to the inn and have a strategy meeting first. After all, we need to go check on the blastia too." Karol said to us. "Yeah and it's not like Estelle can just let things go." Yuri said to Karol. "You can't just ignore people's problems can you?" Estelle said to us. "No we can't but we can't do anything if we are tired so let's get some sleep." I said to Estelle. "So then let's go to the inn!" Karol said running to the inn. "Skiddo." Skiddo said following Karol.

"He sure is getting into it." Judith said to us as we watched Karol run to the inn. "He's so happy that he was able to start a guild with Yuri and Oliver." Estelle said to Judith. "Hey it's not like I did this just for Karol's sake." Yuri said to Estelle. "And I thought a guild with Karol would be a lot better than working for the Empire." I said to Estelle. "But you two care about his feelings. don't I know it." Judith said as Estelle and Togetic smiled at us. "Yes." I said "Yeah well come on we should hurry to the inn." Yuri said as we went to the inn. After we got to our room Estelle, Togetic, Karol and Skiddo, went to sleep. But Yuri and Judith went outside for a few minutes.

We were all asleep in our room when Yuri and Me hurd the door open. We then noticed Judtih was missing but Vibrava was still here. "I guess Judtih went for a walk." Yuri said to me. "Come on let's go find her." I said to Yuri. Soon Yuri and I left everyone else as we started to look for Judith.

After a few minutes we found her at the edge of town. "Late night stroll?" Yuri asked Judith as she noticed us. "The scenery here reminds me of home." Judith said looking at the city. "Huh your home must be in a pretty place then." Yuri said to Judith. "I just mean that it's up high like this and has a good view,"Judith said to us. "It sounds like a nice place to live, but I got to ask do people in your town have a problem with heights?" I asked Judith. "We don't have a problem with heights Oliver." Judith said to me. "Heh yeah I guess you wouldn't. Riding around on that monster." Yuri said to Judith.

"He's name is Ba'ul. And he's not a monster. And it's not only because he can fly. We've been together ever since he saved me during the war." Judith said to us. "A war?" I said wondering what she was talking about. "War? You mean between the empire and the guilds?" Yuri asked Judith. "This world always seems to be ravaged by some way or another." Judith said to us. "Yeah I guess so." Yuri said. "That's just sad with all the problems in this world. You think the people in power would focus on those problems not wasting lives just so they can get more food for themselves and only for themselves." I said to them. We just said quiet for a few seconds looking at the star filled sky.

"It was you who attacked Estelle here earlier. Wasn't it?" Yuri asked Judith. "Yeah what's the deal with that?" I asked Judith. "You two are pretty sharp if you were able to tell who it was I was after." Judith said to us. "I'm just that kind of guy." Yuri said to Judith. "And you showed up after Estelle used a lot of healing arts it wasn't that hard to guess." I said to Judith. "Phaeroh also appeared because of Estelle." Yuri asked Judith. "No he was looking for Oliver and Ava, Estelle was a bonus." Judith said to Yuri. "That doesn't make me feel better." I said to Judith.

"Is there some connection between them? Between him and your partner?" Yuri asked Judith. "Yeah what are they?" I asked Judith. "It's hard to explain." Judith said to us. "Fine, but you have to explain one day." I said to Judith. "But you won't deny it. That you had come for her." Yuri asked Judith. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at lying." Judith said to us. "You're good at keeping secrets, but nor good at lying." I said to Judith. "All right. I won't ask anymore questions. But if it looks like you're going after her again." Yuri said to Judith. "We will end you." I said to Judith.

"You needn't worry I won't be doing that sort of thing anymore. You have my world." Judith said to us. "You mean it?" Yuri asked Judith. "What can I say that will make you two believe me?" Judith said to us. "You just have to earn our trust and knowing that you where after Estelle is not helping. And you said you are not good at telling lies so we'll just keep an eye on you for now." I said to Judith as me and Yuri walked back to the room. Before Judith was too far out of reach I heard her say "Your a strange man Oliver." Soon Yuri and I made our way back to the room and went to sleep.

The next morning all of us were in the lobby of the inn. "Well shall we have a look around the town?" Estelle asked us. "We also need to have a look at the blastia that went berserk last time." Karol said to Estelle. "Chesnaught came out and helped us." I said letting Chesnaught out. "Ok everyone let's go and remember to keep an eye out for trouble." I said to everyone as we left the inn and headed to the blastia.

"It seems like the area has returned to normal." Estelle said as we reached the blastia. "Yeah doesn't look like it's gone berserk since then." Karol said, looking at the blastia. "That's good I rather avoid another explosion from this thing." I said looking at the blastia. Then Rapede barked. "What is it?" I asked Repede. "Hey it's those guys we met at Nor Harbor." Yuri said to us.

I turned my head to see Kellas and Pauly standing there with a small pokemon with a green spiky back and a tan front with brown arms, and a green tail with a red tip. And a purple monkey with a hand on its tail on Kellas shoulder. "Oliver, Chesnaught." Pauly said to me. "Chespin." The small tan Poekmon said as they ran to me and gave me a hug. "Hey Pauly and Kellas how's it going?" I said returning the hug. "Yes how have you been?" Estelle asked them as Kellas walked to us.

"We're great allow us to introduce you to our new family members." Kellas said pionit to Chespin and the purple monkey. "Aipom." the monkey said waving his tail at us. "Cool a Chespin and an Aipom." I said looking at the Pokemon. "Chespin and Aipom?" Estelle said pulling out the pokedex.

**Aipom**

**The Long Tail Pokemon**

**Normal**

**Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. however, because the Pokemon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy**

**Chespin**

**The Spiky Nut Pokemon**

**Grass**

**Such a thick shell of wood covers it head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it.**

"Pauly met Chespin when he was playing just outside of town and the two of them instantly became friends." Kellas said to us. "What about Aipom?" Estelle asked. "Aipom we had a little trouble with him. We were having a picnic with Chespin when Aipom stole our lunch. We chased him around the park for a few minutes but then I asked him to stop and he did he put our lunch down and then left. But Aipom still watched us so I invited him to join us. And he loved my food so I told him that if he helps me around the house and stay out of trouble I will cook more meals for him." Kellas said to me.

"So how is it having Aipom and Chespin in the house." I asked Kellas. "It's fun Pauly and Chespin are having a blast together and while Aipom does cause trouble every now and again he still helps around the house right Aipom." Kellas said to Aipom. "Aipom." Aipom said jumping off Kellas shoulder and used his tail to land on the ground. "And me and Chespin have been playing and having a lot of fun together right Chespin." Pauly said to Chespin but we were staring at Chesnaught. "Chesnaught?" Chesnaught said looking at Chespin. "Chespin ches ches chespin." Chespin said jumping up and down with sparkles in its eyes.

"What's up with Chespin?" Karol asked me. "He must like Chesnaught." Pauly said to Karol. "It more than that Pauly you see Chesnaught was a Chespin when I first met him. So to Chespin it's like seeing a cool grown up version of himself." I said to Pauly. "Really Chesnaught was just like Chespin when he was little?" Pauly asked me. "Yes in fact when I was about your age the first Pokemon I picked was a Chespin and look at him now." I said to Pauly as Chesnaught picked Chespin up and placed Chespin on his back.

"You think Chespin will be as cool as Chesnaught one day." Pauly asked me. "Yes, but you have to work for it." I said to Pauly. "What do you say Chespin do you want to be as cool as Chesnaught?" Pauly asked Chespin. "Chespin ches ches." Chespin said jumping of Chesnaught back and coping Chesnaught. "I take that as a yes." I said making everyone laugh.

"Who is this?" Judith asked me. "This is Pauly and Kellas, a family we helped in Nor Harbor." I said to Judith. "We can't thank you enough for all you've done for us." Kellas said to me. "No problem I'm just glad the familys is together. Wait a minute where's Teagle?" I asked Kellas. "Yeah where is your father?" Estelle asked Pauly. Then Kellas and Pauly looked sad. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked them. "I haven't seen Teagle my husband or his Pokemon for the past three days." Kellas said to me. "Wait what? And what Pokemon?" I asked Kellas. "He's small has orange fur with two small blue fins on his arms and an inflatable yellow collar." Pauly said to me. I think I know what it is.

"Estelle can I have the Pokedex." I asked Estelle. "Sure here." Estelle said given me the Pokedex. "Is this it?" I asked Pualy. "Yeah that's it." Pauly said to me. "Yes that's it that the Pokemon that saved my father when he fell into the ocean the other day." Pauly said to me. "What Pokemon is it Oliver?" Estelle asked me. "It's a Buizel." I said giving Estelle the Pokedex back. "Buizel?" Estelle said taking the Pokedex back.

**Buizel**

**The Sea Weasel Pokemon**

**Water**

**It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes it head out of the water to see what is going on.**

"It sounds like rumor might be true." Karol said to Yuri. "Don't you have any hunches?" Yuri asked Kellas. "Yes the night before he and Buizel disappeared. He talked again about working to become a noble." Kellas said to us. "Become a noble? What do you mean?" Estelle asked Kellas. "When this city is finally completed. We will be able to live here as members of nobility." Kellas said to us. "Huh? That doesn't sound quite right." Estelle said to Kellas. "What are you talking about Estelle?" I asked Estelle. "The rank of nobility is reserved for those whose service has earned the emperor's confidence." Estelle said to me.

"B-but Sir Cumore gave his word to us! He said we would be welcomed as nobles!" Kellas said to Estelle. "Cumore from the Imperial Knights?" Estelle asked Kellas. "Curmore what is that trash up to now." I said raising a fist. "He is the current magistrate of the City." Kellas said to us. "What with the empire and evil magistrate?" I asked everyone. "I don't know Oliver?" Yuri said to me. "That is strange though I mean the Imperial throne is empty and all." Karol said to us.

"But then… Then why on earth have we been working this hard? And what about Teagle and Buizel?" Kalles said, looking sad. "Aipom." Aipom said climbing on to Kellas shoulder trying to cheer her up. "Is father not coming back?" Pauly asked me. "Chespin." Chespin said to me. "Don't worry Pauly he'll be back me and Chesnaught will make sure of it." I said to Pauly. "Hey Yuri?" Estelle asked Yuri. "You're gonna ask me why we don't join Oliver and take this on as a guild right?" Yuri asked Estelle. Estelle nodded yes. We then looked at Karol.

"I promise to take care of her fee when I pay my own." Estelle said to Karol. Karol then looked at all of us. "Well? Okay that's fine." Karol said to us. "What? But I..." Kellas said but I interrupted her. "It's ok Kellas were friends and what are friends for." I said to Kellas. "So this means our next job is finding a missing person." Judith asked us. "Yep." I said to Judith. "And if Cumore's up to his usual stunts, we'll just have to slap him around till he stops." Yuri said to us. "And by slap you mean me hitting him in the face with my maces." I asked Yuri. "You know it." Yuri said as we started to laugh, but everyone Judith was surprised by our words.

"Please don't do that Oliver. The Knights do exist for the protection of the people after all." Estelle said to me. "I doubt Cumore cares about anyone, but himself Estelle." I said to Estelle. "Olivers right, but let's just make sure we're careful." Karol said to us. "Why?" I asked Karol. "The Knights could squash a little guild like us if we get on their bad side." Karol said to me. "And how is that different from any other day?" I said playing my hands on my hips. "That's a good point." Karol said to me. "We'll find your father and his Pokemon I promise. Just wait right here." Estelle said to Pauly. "Yeah he'll be home in time for dinner." I said petting Pauly and Chespin heads. "Well that's that. We'll take the job." Yuri said to us. "Thank you thank you so much!" Kellas said to us.

"All right. Let's go find him." Yuri said to us. "Question where should we start?" I asked Yuri. "There's something very suspicious about that area over there." Judith said pionit to a knight standing at an elevator that goes down. "Yeah. Even more so because it's marked off-limits." Yuri said to us. "I wonder if there's some way we could get in." Estelle asked us. "Ok here's the plan Chesnaught will smash the guard away from the elevator and then we charge right in sword swinging destroying everything in are path." I said to the group. "I like it." Yuri said to me. "No we have to be careful. Oliver remember? Careful." Karol said to me. "Fine then why don't we just ask the knight if we could pass." I said to Karol waving my hands.

"Ok I ask." Yuri said walking away from us. "I was joking!" I said to Yuri. "I'd like to pass. If I could." Yuri asked the Knight ignoring me. "Sorry no can do, buddy. The laborers camp ahead is too dangerous." The knight said to Yuri. "Hmph." Yuri said, looking at the elevator before walking back to us. "Thank goodness. Knowing you Yuri. I thought for sure you'd go with Oliver's plan and force your way through." Karol said to Yuri. "Bisharp." Bisharp said agreeing with Karol. "Well. "proceed with caution." and all that. Boss's orders, y'know." Yuri said to us.

"But how should we get by the guard?" Estelle asked us. I then opened my mouth. "And we're not attacking the guard." Estelle said to me. "Togetic." Togetic said to me. I then closed my mouth. "I still think Oliver plani is the most effective way in." Judith said to Estelle. "Vibrava." Vibrava said agreeing with Judith. "No I won't allow it! All we need to do is draw the guard away from his post." Karol said to us. "But how will we do that?" Estellle asked Karol. "If that's the plan then I have an idea." I said looking at Judith. "What is it Oliver?" Judith asked me.

"It's simple you just have to use your feminine wiles and lure him away." I said to Judith. "Interesting plan, but wouldn't you like to use Ava for this plan." Judith asked me. "One she's not here and two I will never let her be bait for some random guy." I said to Judith. "But you don't care if I'm the bait." Judith asked me. "We both know that you'll punch him the second you're alone with him." I said, rolling my eyes. "Fair enough." Judith said to me before she started to walk away with Vibrava. "Where are you going?" Estelle asked Judith. "To buy a dress of course. I can't seduce anyone in these rags!" Judith said to Estelle. "Rags?" I said looking at Judith's clothes.

"Isn't what you're wearing good enough?" Yuri asked Judith. "No no my pride would never allow it." Judith said to Yuri. "I don't really understand, but she appears to be going to buy a dress." Yuri said to us. "So she's going to see the peddler then." Karol said to us. "I think I saw the peddler working in the inn." I said to them. "Ok let's go." Yuri said as we walked back to the inn.

Soon we made it to the Inn and while Judith was looking at dresses Estelle wondering why she couldn't do it. I told her that if Flynn saw her wearing anything that Judith was looking at then Flynn would skin me and Yuri alive. Soon Judith picked out an "Interesting Dress" and went to our room. When Judith came out she was wearing a "Interesting" bunny dress. "I only have eyes for Ava. I only have eyes for Ava. I only have eyes for Ava." I repeated while I covered my eyes with my hands.

"So grown-ups are interested in these kinds of outfits." Karol asked Judith. "Karol don't ask that kind of question." I said to Karol still not looking. "All is ready let's go." Judith said to us. "Hey are you seriously going in that outfit?" Yuri asked Judith. "Huh? Something wrong with this?" Judith asked Yuri. "well I could say everything uh. Never mind that." Yuri said to Judith. "It's very cute and I have a feeling that this is going to work." Estelle said to us. "Ok but please don't tell Ava about how this was my idea please." I said as we walked out of the inn.

Soon we all hid behind the blastia while Judith walked to the knight. I could hear them talking. "Ohhh it's so hot out here." The knight said as he saw Judith. "Hello there. Oh? Oops! Did you get an eyeful just now?" Judith said to the knight. "N-no I d-didn't see anything! I didn't even see if there was anything to see if there was anything to see!" The Knight said to Judith. "Oh is that so… that's a shame." Judith said to the knight as she turned away from him. "A sh-shame?" the knight said wondering what Judith was talking about. "Are you going to make me say it out loud?" Judith said to the knight. "Eer?" The knight said unable to talk.

"I've fallen madly in love with you big. Strong… work ethic." Judith said to the knight. "M-madly in love?" the knight said. "Mmmhmmm… so… you get what I'm saying right?" Judith asked the knight. "Err… Maybe?" the knight said. "Maybe I'll just have to come out and make it clear. Would you like for you and me to have a little fun?" *wink*" Judith said to the knight. "Yeah b-but... there's someone back in the capital I promised to marry." The knight said to Judith. "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud." Judith said leading the knight to us. "But I... hmm..." The knight said as they stopped. Then Chesnaught hit the knight on the top of his head knocking him out.

"Good work." Yuri said to Judith. "Can't believe adults can be easily fooled like this." Karol said, looking at the unconscious knight. "Karol you'll understand the power of women when you're older." I said to Karol. "And how long are you going to say in that costume?" Yuri asked Judith. "Yeah can you change back to your normal clothes please." I said to Judith still not looking at her. "I guess this calls too much attention I'll leave it at the shop." Judith said to us. "But what was the "Fun" thing you were talking about?" Estelle asked Judith. "No no no Estelle don't ask that." I said to Estelle. "Going for a swim." Judith said before walking away.

A few minutes later Judith came back to us in her normal clothes and we finished talking off the knight's armor and stacked him in a box nearby. Karol asked if this was a good idea and I said. "If they find him armorless then they will know there's an intruder in their ranks." As we closed the box. "All right on to the next step." Judith asked us. "Well since we are going with a stealth plan. Part two is me wearing parts of the armor." I said to Judith. "Why you?" Yuri asked me. "Most of my armor is knight base and if just add a few things I should pass as one." I said to Yuri. "Ok Oliver if you say so." Yuri said to me.

After a few minutes I put on the missing pieces of my armor and the helmet I looked like a real knight. "Man how do people see this?" I said flipping the helmet open. "You'll get used to it." Yuri said to me. "I don't know about that Yuri?" I said to Yuri. "Hey! Quit goofing off over there!" A knight said as he came to us. I was surprised to hear the knights voice that I dropped the face covor of my helmet close. "You mean me?" I said, pointing at myself. "Yes now come on we have a problem and we need all hands on deck." The knight said grabbing my hand. Maybe I didn't think this through. I said as the knight dragged me into a room.

But before I could processed what was happening a fire ball and a Psyshock hit and knocked out the knight that brought me here. I then saw Rita and Solosis standing in the middle of a room full of unconscious knights and them preparing another attack for me. "Oh on." I said as I started to run. "Just hold still." Rita said to me as they fired their attacks. For a few seconds I ran from Rita and Solosis until they hit a crate full of flour making an explosion of flour giving me the chance to hide. Then I heard the door open. "Rita! Solosis!" I heard Estelle said to Rita and Solosis. "Togetic?" I heard Togetic said to Rita and Solosis.

"Estelle and is that Togepi what are you doing here and what happened to Togepi." I heard Rita say to Estelle. "Solosis?" I heard Solosis said. "Togepi evolved while you were gone now she's a Togetic now." I heard Estelle said to Rita "Togetic." I heard Togetic said to Solosis. "Was it you causing all that racket in here?" I heard Yuri asked Rita. They could hear my suffering from outside what good friends they are. "Yeah I was trying to hit this knight who would stay still." I heard Rita say to Yuri. "Do you think Oliver is all right?" I heard Judith say to everyone. At least she worried about me. "Yeah Oliver." I heard Yuri as he called out for me. "Oliver." I heard Estelle called out.

"What is that jerk here too?" I heard Rita asked everyone. "Of course I'm here and you tried to turn me into firewood." I said get up from my hiding spot. "There you are." Rita said getting ready for another fireball attack. "Hold up Rita, that's Oliver." Yuri said stopping Rita from casting a spell. "Yeah it's me." I said taking off the helmet and throwing it to the side. Soon we made our way back outside.

"Have you calmed down?" Estelle asked Rita and Solosis. "Yeah." Rita said. "Solosis." Solosis said nodding her head yes. "So what are you doing in a place like this?" Estelle asked Rita. "After a few hours of running away from Dahngrest one of the Don's men flew in and told us that the monster left Dahngrest and then they guided the people back to Dahngrest. After that I left for Heliord. I thought I'd check out the blastia here. Before investigating the aer krene." Rita said to us. "And you wound up biting off a little more than you could chew. Just like always." Yuri said to Rita.

"But what was it you got involved in?" Estelle asked Rita. "She probably just managed to make everyone angry at her again Estelle." I said to Estelle. "No they're sneaking blastia into the labor camp at night. I mean that's already pretty shady." Rita said to me. "Don't tell me you two were sneaking around investigating it when you got caught." Yuri asked Rita and Solosis. "Of course not we were very stealthy about it." RIta said to us. "And yet we found you in a room full of burn and unconscious knights." I said crossing my arms.

"Well I couldn't just sit around while they were trying to do something weird with the blastia. The people and Pokemon here have been threatened by the Knights and are being made to work." Rita said to us surprising all of us. "I bet Teagle's and Buizel are in there too." Karol said to us. "Most likely." I said to Karol. "We cannot allow this to go on." Estelle said to us. "Your right Estelle let's stop them." I said to Estelle. "Hold it Oliver. Rita what is this blastia you saw?" Yuri said to me and RIta. "It was a hoplon blastia. It looks like they're gathering them up for a war." Rita said to us.

"They wouldn't. You don't think they're planning on attacking Dahngrest again?" Karol asked me. "I can't be sure maybe they planning to attack or Cumore is trying to pull a Ragou and gain more power." I said to Karol. "But why? After they've just set up the friendship agreement?" Estelle asked me. "I agree with Oliver it's gotta be Cumore. There's no way he intends to keep any promises he made to the guilds." Yuri said to us. "Do you know him Yuri?" Karol asked Yuri. "You met him once at Caer Bocram." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah that's stuck up jerk with the weird hair." I said to Karol. "Ah you two mean the guy with the creepy voice." Karol said to us. "Bingo." I said to Karol.

"I don't mind discussing things here, but aren't we forgetting something?" Judith said to us. "That's right! We've got to rescue Teagle, Buizel, and the other!" Karol said to us. "Karol right the guard it gone we should be able to get into the camp." I said to everyone. "Then we'll put an end to that forced labor, get rid of all the blastia they're gathering and um?" Estelle said, but lost her train of thought. "And we will smash, burn and bury the blastia." I said finishing Estelle's thought. "No you can't do that. They need to be recovered and taken care of." Rita said to me. "Yes recover from one bad guy to another another bad guy and be clean from all the blood stains on the weapons after they are used." I said to Rita.

"That won't happen." RIta said to me. "How do you know that?" I asked Rita as locked horns again. "We'll have the mages in Aspio come pick them up." Estelle said. "You expect mages from a city that are three day's way to pick up weapons that the knights are using." I asked Estelle. "Uh yes." Estelle said to me. "Just drop it Oliver we have to go." Yuri said to me. "Fine let's go." I said as we started to walk. "Wait we're being careful right?" Karol asked us. "More of less let's go." I said to Karol. On the way there we say Cumore. "Hide." Rita said as we all ran behind the blastia and some crates.

We then say Cumore and some guy with spiky gray hair and a blue suit talking to each other. "Ah milord. Are you sure you shouldn't be going to the Sands of Kogorh now sir?" the man asked Cumore. "Hmph I don't have to pay attention to Alexei's orders. Using the money and weapons I have everything will soon be within my reach." Cumore said to the man. "And I hope you'll remember to appreciate the work Leviathan's Claw has done for you." The man said to Cumore. "Yes you will be taken care of Yeager." Cumore said to the man.

"You'll take those weapons I sold you and attack the Union- BOOM!" Yeager said to the Cumore. "Heh I'm afraid I have my sight set on loftier things then the Union and their monsters." Cumore said to Yeager. "Ignoring The Don and Lady Ava is a big no-no. They are wonderful people ja? Don't go forgetting that." Yeager said to Cumore while I was titing my grip on the crate I was hiding behind. "My my it almost sounds as if you respect them." Cumore asked Yeager. "Respect them I do. But Leviathan's Claw always gets the job done." Yeager said to Cumore.

"Oh ho ho. Such dedication. That's just what I like about you. Don't worry though. You are looking at the future Commandant of the Imperial Knights. That fool Alexei telling me to watch the Union while he signs friendship treaties with them." Cumore said revealing his plan to us. Then Yeager turned his head to us. "Yeah You tell them!" Yeager said and I think he said to us. "If it were me. I'd crush them in the blink of an eye with your lovely weapons!" Cumore said as they went down. "The Union and their monsters can't possibly hope to stop me." Cumore said as we came out of hiding while Yeager started to laugh.

"Hey that guy with the weird hair looked over here laughed." Rita said to us. "He probably knew we were here." I said to Rita. "So he thinks we're funny does he?" Rita said to us. "Man it's always the same thing with these idiots." Yuri said to us. "What can I say idiots will be idiots no matter what's going on in the world." I said to Yuri. "So now we know there's a bunch of people and Pokemon being kept down there." Yuri said to us. "Yeah." Rita said to us. "All right let's go free them from the idiots." Yuri said to us. "And give the idiots a prober beat down." I said to the team. "All right if we find anyone being forced to work. Let's tell them to run." Judith said as we went down the elevator.

Soon we made our way down to the labor camp and told people and Pokemon to run while we looked for Teagle and Buizel. "Hmm? Looks who's here." Judith said as we saw Cumore and Yeager with a group of these assassins we met at the castle. "And a group of those red eyes!" Estelle said to us. "Looks like Cumore's become their new client." Yuri said to us. "Just who are these red eyes?" I asked as Yeager sent them away.

"Hey do you think that guy who talks all funny could be the red eye's boss?" Karol asked us. "I look like Kaorl." I said to Karol as we moved close to them. Then we saw Teagle and Buziel behind Cumore and Yeager and they culpaps for execution. "Get to work! No slacking off! You worm and monster!" Cumore said to Teagle and Buizel. "Urgh ugh." Teagle said unable to move. "Buizel." Buizel said not moving like his partner. "Look it's Teagle and Buizel." Karol said to us. "Good how should we do this after all Cumore and that Yeager guy is right there next to him." I asked the group.

"If it's money you want you'll have more than you can use. Now work! Work!" Cumore said to Teagle. "That's it! Yuri with me!" I said as, Yuri, Chesnaught, Bisharp and I moved out of hiding. "Wait, guys?" Kaorl said to us, but we ignored him. "Batter up." I said as I pulled out one of my maces. Yuri then threw me a rock. I then hit the rock with my mace, sending the rock right into Cumores left eye. "Bulls eye." I said as Cumore turned to us with an angry look on his face and a black eye. "Wh-who?" Cumore said as he noticed us. "Hey Cumore how's it going." I said waving at Cumore. "Oliver Forest! Yuri Lowell! What are you doing here?" Cumore asked us.

"Oh nothing were just playing a game of rock ball." I said to Cumore as everyone came out from our hiding place. "P-princess?!" Cumore said as he realised he was busted. "You have no right to call yourself a knight! Brute force is not the way to honor the prestige of the empire. Put down your weapons now. You will also release the people you have tricked into coming down here!" Estelle said to Cumore. "Togetic." Togetic said agreeing with Estelle. "This all might be easier if such a naive little princess were to simply disappear." Cumore said to us.

"Do you really think that you can kill Estelle? The only time you defeated me was when there was a small army of knights backing you and you didn't do anything to capture me you just took the credit. And now I have friends and the ability to fight so what can you do Cumore?" I said as we drew are weapons. "How dare you talk to me like that. All of you utopian ramblings make me sick." Cumore said to me. "That's not the kind of thing someone with delusions of becoming Commandant of the Knights would say." Yuri said to Cumore. "Yeah your all bark no bite Cumore." I said to Cumore as Teagle and Buizel got up. "It's you!" Tegale said, looking at me. "Buizel?" Buizel said looking at me wondering who I am. "Yeah Teagle glad to see you and your Buizel are alive." I said to Teagle.

"Yeager! get rid of them!" Cumore said to Yeager. "What's wrong Cumore can't the future Commandant handle us by yourself." I said to Cumore. "You guts kid I like that." Yeager said to me as a group of red eye's appeared. "Nothing personal you see just business." Yeager said to us. "That's what they all say." I said as the red eye's started to attack. "This one is mine." Cumore said as he drew his sword and pointed it at me. "Let's see what you're made of Cumore." I said as Cumore than swung his sword at me. But I easily dodged Cumore's attack and hit him in the face with both of my maces breaking his nose and a tooth. "How! How dare you I am the man destined to become Commandant. A peasant like you has no right to strike me I'm a noble." Cumore said as he dropped his sword to cover his face.

"Your destiny is an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere where you will be forgotten." I said to Cumore. "How dare you." Cumore said to me. "Cumore you're nothing special just another pride full idiot that thinks they're better than everyone just because they have a fancy title and a few extra bucks." I said to Cumore. "Get him." Cumore said as he ran behind Yeager.

"Togetic use **Air Slash**." Estelle said as one of the red eye's charges at her. "Togetic." Togetic said as she fired two blades of air from her wings. The two wind blades then cut through the blades on the red eye's arms. Then Estelle smashed her shield into the red eye's face knocking him out. "Vibrava uses **Crunch**." Judith said to Vibrava as she blocked the attacks from a red eye. "Vibrava." Vibrava said as large white teeth grow out of his mouth and bite into the red eye's legs. The red eye stopped attacking Judith and turned to Vibrava. But before he could attack Judith swung her spear at him siding him flying into a tent nearby.

"Skiddo uses **Vine Whip**." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he grabbed one of the red eyes and tossed him to karol. Then Karol swung his big hammer at the red eye smashing him into the ground. "Solosis use **Signal beam**." RIta said to Solosis. "Solosis." Solosis said as she fired a pink beam with shapes at one of the red eyes from above while Rita fired a rock blast spell from below dealing major damage. "Bisharp uses **Metal claw**." Yuri said to Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said as silver blades came out of his arms. Then they slashed one of the red eyes leaving a deep X cut on the red eye chest.

"Chesnaught uses **Hammer Arm**." I said to Chesnaught as I hit one of the red eye's in the face. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as he picked up the red eye me and Yuri were facing and shamed them together and then into the ground. "Chesnaught / Skiddo / Vibrava uses **Rock Slide**." Karol, Judith and I said at the same time. "Chesnaught. Skiddo. Vibrava." The Pokemon said as they raised their heads to the sky. Soon a lot of rocks started to fall from the sky landing on all of the red eye's so that if they do wake you they'll be trapped.

"I must admit. You're all very strong." Yeager said to us. "What can I say Yeager when people and Pokemon work together there is nothing that can stand in their way." I said to Yeager as a knight showed up. "SIr Cumore! It's the Flynn Brigade!" The knight said to Cumore who was still holding a hand over his face. "Flynn?!" Estelle said. "Just what we need more knights." I said slapping my hand into my face. "Well send him away!" Cumore told the knight with an angry tune in his voice. "We tried, but he insists on coming down to perform an inspection and to see what was the deal with the falling rocks." The knight said to Cumore.

"That lower Quarter lout. He simply has no tact!" Cumore said making a fist with his free hand. "And you have no kindness Cumore. It is time to surrender and forget your delusion of greatness." I said to Cumore. "Never." Cumore said to me. "Gauche. Droite." Yeager said as two girls appeared out of nowhere. Both of them wear the same kind of dress suit while and have two ponytails each. One had yellow hair and a spiky ponytail and the other had red hair with long red hair. "Who are you two?" I asked the girls. "I'm Droite." The yellow hair one said to me. "I'm Gauche." The red hair one said to me.

"This is our time to shine!" Drotie said to us. "No these Pokemon are strong. I think we better be making the escape ja?" Yeager said to the girls. Then Drotie made a thick and big smokescreen. "Aaah what is this?!" Karol said covering his face with his arms. "It's just a smokescreen Karol." I said to Karol as I heard Gauche and Drotie talking. "Please step this way." Gauche said. "Move move time to get a move on!" Drotie said. "We'll get you next time!" Cumore yelled to us. "That's what they all say when they run away with their tail between their legs." I yelled to Cumore as the smoke cleared.

"If we don't follow them they'll-." Estelle said but I interrupted her. "Estelle we lost them and our job is to save Teagle and Buizel." I said to Estelle. "His job is to rescue Teagle and Buizel." Karol said backing me up. "But." Estelle said to me and Karol. "I don't know who's job is what. But are we following them or not?" Rita asked us. But before we could answer Flynn and Rookidee showed up.

"Everyone freeze! That's enough!" Flynn said to everyone in the camp. "Rookidee." Rookidee said as he noticed us. "Hey just in time." Yuri said as Flynn noticed us. "Hey Flynn can you clean up here we have to hit the road." I said waving to Flynn. "Yuri? Oliver?" Flynn said to us. "Can you two get up?" Yuri asked Teagle and Buizel. "Y-yes." Tegale said to Yuri. "Buizel." Buizel said to Yuri. "Here let me help you up." I said helping Teagle up. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said helping Buizel up. "Sorry Teagle, but we have to go. Take care and say bye to the family from us." I said to Teagel. "I will and thank you." Tegale said to me. "Buizel" Buizel said thanking me before they left us.

"So we are going after them." Judith asked us. "Well it's either go after them or stay here and get captured by Flynn so let's run." I said to Judith. "Yeah I'm sure Flynn has things under control here. Sounds good Karol?" Yuri said to Judith and Karol. "Yeah plus. I think Estelle's going to take off after them any minute." Karol said as we turned our heads to see Togetic trying to hole Estelle's still. "Sorry." Estelle said as Togetic let Estelle go. "Jeez! We're going after them right? So let's get going." Rita said to us. "She's right less talking more running." I said to the team.

"All right." Estelle said as everyone started to move. "Yuri, Oliver wait!" Flynn said to us. "Gotta run Flynn!" Yuri said to Flynn before he started to run. "Yeah Flynn we got to go see you later." I said as I started to run. "Lady Estellise! Oliver! This journey is far too dangerous for-." Flynn said but I interrupted him. "For a person to go alone, but we're not alone we have Pokemon and friends so we'll be fine by Flynn." I said as Flynn ran out of Flynn's line of site.

We ran into the woods nearby looking for Cumore and for trying to lose Flynn. After half an hour of failing to find Cumore we walked into a clearing. "There's no sign of them." Estelle said to us. "Togetic." Togetic said looking around. "Looks like they ended up getting away." Rita said to us. "Solosis." Solosis said agreeing with Rita. "Well they did have a head start and a smokescreen as cover." I said to Rita. "Where are we anyway?" Karol asked us. "No idea but I think Torim Harbor is that way I just don't know how long." I said, pointing east. "Your right right now is in a forest in the central Tolbyccia. And Torim Harbor is that way." Judith said to me.

"We should probably just get to the harbor rather than going back to Heliord." Yuri said to us. "Bisharp." Bisharp said agreeing with Yuri. "What? But what about Cumore?! Do we just let him go?" Estelle asked us. "Estelle we don't know where he is, but we do know where he's going." I said to Estelle. "Where?" Estelle asked me. "He said he's going to the Sands of Kogorh which is where we're going so we should head to the Sands of Kogorh and catch him there." I said to Estelle. "He's right Estelle your journey is to find Phaeroh, but if we happen to run into to that man in the Sands of Kogorh we can catch him." Judith said to Estelle. "Well um?" Estelle said not know what to say. "Estelle Brave Vesperia is formed to stop guys like Cumore, but running around this forest is not going to help we know where he's going will catch him there." I said to Estelle.

"Your right Oliver sounds like a plan." Estelle said to me. "Hey "Phaeroh?" "Brave Vesperia?" Start Explaining." Rita asked us. "Just about to ask the same questions myself." A familiar male voice said. "Yeah don't keep us out of the loop guys." A familiar Female voice said. We then turned our heads to see Ava, Raven, and Drilbur standing behind us. "Huh? Wh-what the?!" Rita said as she noticed them. "Ava it you." I said as I was about to hug her. But she placed one of her hands on my face, stopping me. "Ok I'll hug you later." I said backing up.

"Kind hearted as always Ava. Now what's wrong, miss genius mage? Forgot me already?" it's me Raven the-." Raven said but Ava intruted him. "The oddest person in the world." Ava said making us all laugh. "That hurt Ava. And why are you laughing Drilbur?" Raven said looking at Ava and Drilbur. "So? What are you two up to?" Yuri asked Ava and Raven.

"With all the stuff you've been doin' poor Raven got sent all the way out here to keep an eye on ya." Raven said to us. "Is that why you're here to Ava?" I asked Ava. "Yes it is." Ava said to me. "No it wasn't you were long gone before I left and I'm sure it because you could stand your boyfr-." Raven said, but was interrupted Ava punching him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Please ignore him we should head to the inn in Torim Harbor. So we can talk in place. Now let's go." Ava said leading the way. "What about Raven?" Karol asked Ava. "Just leave him. He'll catch up later." Ava said to Karol. "Drilbur dril dril bur." Drilbur said to Ava. "Fine we'll bring him. Chesnaught you carry him" Ava said to Drilbur and Chesnaught. "Chesnaught?" Chesnaught said looking at me. "You heard the lady Chesnaught." I said to Chesnaught. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said throwing Raven on to his back. We then walked to Torim Harbor.

Once we got back to town the first thing was head to the inn where we listened to Raven complain to Ava for a couple of minutes. After that we told Rita about what happened in Dahngrest. Then Raven told us why they were here.

"Huh so even the Union can't sit still when it knows a princess of the Empire is out on the loose." Yuri asked them. "Yup." Ava said to Yuri. "Then The Don knows that I'm a candidate for the imperial throne too." Estelle asked them. "Yup that's why he told me." Raven said, but stopped when he noticed Ava looking at him. "I mean that's why he told us to come keep an eye on ya." Raven said to us. I wonder what's wrong with Ava? "So you're here to observe her? That's kind of creepy." Karol said to them. "Skiddo." Skiddo said agreeing with Karol.

"Really?" Estelle asked Karol and Skiddo. "Karol, Estelle could be the leader of the Empire so they have to know if Estelle is a danger to them." I said to Karol. "What are you talking about?" Karol asked me. "The Empire needs a leader to control it, but if the leader is someone like Cumore then it will be nothing, but trouble for the guilds." I said to Karol. "He's right and the Don likes Estelle so if she becomes the Empress then things should get better so it best to make sure that she stays alive." Ava said to Karol. "Oh ok." Karol to us.

"Anyway. Here we finally catch up with ya and we wind up sticking my foot in that mess back there. It hasn't been easy for old Raven." Raven said to us. "Drilbur." Drilbur said to Raven. "And for poor Drilbur to." Raven said to us. "Drilbur." Drilbur said with a smile on his face. "So you're all planing on looking for this Phaeroh by going to the Sand of Kogorh." Rita asked us. "Yes." Estelle said to Rita. "Togetic." Togetic said nodding her head. "Do you know what sort of place a desert is?" Rita asked us. "Well it's hot and dry they've got a lot of sand there." Karol said to Rita.

"That's putting it lightly. It's not as easy as all that though." Rita said to Karol. "Yeah if you're not careful or prepared then you'll never be seen again." Ava said to Karol. "One step at a time Ava first let's get to the Sand of Kogorh." I said to Ava. "And then?" Rita asked me. "Then we'll start looking around for Phaeroh. I'm sure we can figure something out when we get there." I said to Rita. "I don't even know where to begin commenting on that plan." Rita said to me. "That sounds just like a Oliver plan to me."

"Some things never change." Ava said, cracking a smile. "Estelle this isn't about not going back to the castle anymore right?" Rita Asked Estelle. "Um well." Estelles said to Rita. "It'd be easier on old Raven if you did though I'm just saying." Raven said to Estelle. "Sorry, but we are going to the Sand of Kogorh if not for Estelle then for us. Phaeroh knows something about Pokemon and I want to know how." Ava said to Raven. "She's right we have to know the truth behind Phaeroh's words." Estelle said to Raven.

"Huh well Desier continent actually suits me just fine." Raven said to us. "Why is that?" Judith asked Raven. "We've got ta go to Notdopolica for another errand I'm runnin' for The Don. We have to deliver a letter to Belius." Raven said as he pulled out a letter. "Whoa that's pretty important." Karol said to Raven. "Who's Belius?" I asked Raven and Karol. "That's the boss of the coliseum and ruler of Nordopolica isn't it?" Estelle asked Raven and Karol. "Technically speaking he's called the Duce." Karol said to us. "And yes Estelle Belius is the leader of Nordopolica, but form what The Don has told me only a few people in the world have ever met him." Ava said to me and Estelle. "What does The Don want from Belius?" I asked, as Raven toast the letter to Yuri.

"Don't know it's got somethin' ta do with those monsters that attacked Dahngrest. In particular about that Phaeroh chap you all are following. The Don thinks Belius will know something about that monster." Raven said to us. "Looks like it just became worth our while to pay this Belius a visit too." Yuri said as he gave raven the letter back. "Looks like it." I said to Yuri. "Right." Estelle said to Yuri. "So if ya don't mind Raven and Drilbur here'll just tag along with ya." Raven said to us. "Drilbur." Drilbur said to us. "And I come with you as well." Ava said to me. "I love for you and me to travel again Ava." I said to Ava. "Oliver I'm just here to keep an eye on Raven and it is not fun.''Ava said to me.

"Well I still love having you here with us." I said to Ava. "That's fine, but you three will have to follow the laws of Brave Vesperia." Karol said to Ava, Raven and Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said to Karol nodding his head yes. "Got it. It's not like me and Drilbur can go join your guild ya know ya understand." Raven said to Karol. "Why can't you join Brave Vesperia?" Estelle asked Raven. "It's against the rules for anybody to be in two guilds at the same time. And I guess technically speaking you two are members of Altosk." Karol said to Estelle, Raven and Drilbur. "Whaddya mean technically?" Raven said to Karol.

"Does that law apply to you to Ava?" I asked Ava. "No." Ava said to me. "Why not?" Estelle asked Ava. "After I taught The Don how to bond with Drampa. The other guild started to fight over which guild I should join and give them the rights over Pokemon training. So The Don made me a wild member letting me join any guild and teach them about Pokemon then I could leave them when I feel like it, but my knowledge was mine and mine alone so no guild could have it. So I can be a member of Brave Vesperia for now." Ava said to Estelle.

"Hold it!" Rita said, making us all turn toher. "What is it Rita?" I asked Rita. "So are we done I'm going to get some rest then." Rita said to us. "I guest it has been a long day lets get some rest." I said to everyone as Rita left. "What? What do you think Rita's going to do?" Estelle asked me and Yuri. "Hmm what indeed." Yuri said to us. "No idea?" I said to Estelle. "Does this mean we're on our own until we leave tomorrow?" Judith asked us. "Yes, but don't stay up too late we still have a long road ahead of us and today was a long day. We'll meet in the inns loddy first thing in the morning." I said as everyone left leaving me Yuri, Karol, Bisharp, and Skiddo in the room.

"What's the matter boss?" Yuri asked Karol as Karol and Skiddo took a seat on one of the beds. "Yeah, what's your mind boss man?" I asked Karol as I took a seat next to him. "Mmm. I don't know if I like you two calling me that." Karol said to us. "The boss is the boss! What would you have us call you instead?" Yuri asked Karol. "Just call me whatever you called me before this "boss" thing seems a little over the top. It makes me feel silly to have you calling me that." Kaorl said to us. "You just have to get us to it Karol after all you are the leader of Brave Vesperia." I said wrapping my arm around him. "Well maybe." Karol said to me. "No maybe you know more about being in a guild than me and Yuri so you are the best choice to lead theis guild." I said to Karol.

"I guess. The boss of a guild has to stand as a role model for everyone else. I wonder if I could be that great of a person?" Karol said to us. "Come on it's not like you're expected to be the best boss ever from the very beginning. You can take it a little at a time. For now our guild has a job to complete." Yuri said to Karol. "He's right Karol sometimes it is easier to take it one step at a time then rushing it so be patient you will be a great boss in time I know it." I said to Karol. "You're right. First we need to take Estelle to meet Phaeroh. But do you think we'll be able to meet him?" Karol asked us.

"Our guild's job is to figure out a way to meet him. If we can't meet him we won't get our reward and people will lose confidence in our abilities. That's all there is to it." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah after we just have to find a giant monster bird in the middle of a big desert what could possibly go wrong." I said to Karol. "I think we may have picked something a little too tough for our first job." Karol said to us. "Too tough? Nothing too tough for the great Caption Karol and his noble Skiddo." I said to Karol. "Yeah it's more of a challenge that way. And our reward will be that much bigger too. Let's make the best of it." Yuri said to Karol. "Y-yeah." Karol said, sounding sleepy.

"Ok you two time to sleep." I said to Karol and Skiddo. "Right see night Yuri, night Oliver, knight Bisharp, night Skiddo." Karol said as he rolled into bed. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he laid on the floor next to Karol's bed. "Bisharp you stay here." Yuri said as we left the room. "Bisharp." Bisharp said nodding his head yes. We then headed to the girls room wondering who's there and we found Rita and Solosis in the room.

"Do you two really plan on helping Estelle find that Phaeroh whatever?" Rita asked us as we entered the room, not looking at us. "Yeah I guess so." Yuri said as I closed the door behind us. "Phaeroh know something and me and Estelle want to know what it is." I said to Rita "Didn't that thing say that you and Ava were End Bringer and Estelle was an insipid poison or something?" Rita asked us still not looking at us. "That's what he called us." I said to Rita.

"After something like that I can't just tell her to forget about the whole thing. But it won't help her if she uses that as an excuse not to deal with the issue of the succession to the throne." Rita said to me. "I don't think that's the real issue here Rita." I said to Rita. "Wh-what are you talking about that's is the REAL issue!" Rita said to me, finally turning to me. "Yeah maybe." Yuri said to me. "No the real issue here is that you want to keep Estelle safe. And running into a desert to look for a big monster that doesn't like us is not your idea of safe." I said to Rita. "No that's it at all." Rita said to me.

"Rita remember this is Estelle's life and only she can decide what to do with it. If she wants to run to a desert to find out who she is then we shouldn't try to look her back into the castle where she would be unhappy. We should follow her and support her and be there for her when she needs us." I said to Rita. "You don't get if Estelle goes to that desert she will die. You should just bring her back to the castle." Rita said to me. "She's not going to die that's why we're going with her." Yuri said to Rita. "Argh have it your way then! Now leave." Rita said to us to make us leave.

Then we left the inn and started to walk around the harbor. Then we found Estelle by the water with Togetic asleep in her arms. "I'm just incorrigible. Whenever something or someone catches my eye. I forget all about everything else. I really lost sight of everything I was planning on doing beforehand." Estelle said, not noticing us walk to her. "Hope that's about right." Yuri said to Estelle. "Oh Yuri Oliver I didn't see you there." Estelle said to us. "What's wrong Estelle?" I asked Estelle. "I'm just thinking about what happened earlier after all I was so focus on catching Cumore that I forgot about finding Phaeroh." Estelle said to me.

"Estelle." I said to Estelle. "Until now I've been dragging the rest of you around with me like there's no tomorrow." Estelle said to us. "Estelle stop thinking like that, we're here because we want to be here, we're your friends and nothing is going to change that." I said to Estelle placing my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Oliver, but I still feel like I'm dragging you into my problems." Estelle said to me. "Estelle your problems are our problems. And no matter what comes we all got you back me, Yuri, Bisharp, Togetic and everyone else we will be there when you need us after all what are friends for." I said to Estelle. "I kind of feel like coming with you two was the right choice." Estelle said to me.

"Oh yeah." Yuri said to Estelle. "I've been able to see all sorts of new things. I still don't know whether I'm going to take the imperial throne but? There are still so many things left to learn about in this world, not to mention all the Pokemon I have yet to see." Estelle said to us. "And Phaeroh's one of those things?" Yuri asked Estelle. "It scares me to think about it. But I have to know who I am. I have to know what he meant by saying I was the insipid poison of this world and why you and Ava are End Bringers?" Estelle said to us.

"I know who you are, your Estelle a kind hearted and brave young lady. Who has a sweet and kind Pokemon called Togetic. And I know no matter what happens that you learn on this trip you will still be the same kind girl I met who only wanted to protect an egg that she found." I said to Estelle petting Togetic head softly. "Oliver. Yuri." Estelle said to us. "Hmm?" Yuri said to Estelle. "I might end up trying to order you guys around again. Next time I do that. Yell at me would you?" Estelle asked us. "Not happening Estelle after all we're friends I won't yell at you, but I will question you so that we stay on track." I said to Estelle. "Thanks Oliver I mean that." Estelle said to me. "No problem now go to sleep and have a lovely dream with Togetic." I said to Estelle. Estelle then bowed at us before heading to the inn.

We then walked to the docks to look at the ship only to find Raven and Drilbur standing there. "Awww. I can't believe we have to travel with you two." Yuri said to Raven and Drilbur. "What, you ain't happy?" Raven said to us. "Don't take this the wrong why, but you seem to be a bad luck magnetic." I said to Raven, making Drilbur laugh again. "It's not funny Drilbur." Raven said to Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said to Raven. "And come on how bad can I be I did stand together with you in the face of evil?" Raven said to us. "That was only because you had to. I still haven't forgotten what you did at Nor Harbor." Yuri said to Raven. "Yeah you used us as a distraction while you went and did your own thing." I said to Raven.

"You two still remember that? Some people just don't know when to give up." Raven said to us. "It was almost a week ago." I said to Raven. "And saying that we'd rather not have your company on our trip is already more than enough." Yuri said to Raven. "Don't worry, don't worry. We'll be on our best behavior! We behaved at Keiv Moc and at Ghasfarost didn't we?" Raven said to us. "Drilbur." Drlibur said to us. "That doesn't make me feel better." I said to Raven and Drilbur. "Come on Oliver you should be worried whether or not these old bones will be able to keep up with you young'uns for much longer." Raven said to me. "You better keep up after all if we're not waiting for you." I said to Raven. "Mean." Raven said to me.

"So you plan on sticking with us until Estelle goes back to the castle?" Yuri asked Raven. "The Don ordered us to keep an eye on the girl. We don't have much choice in the matter." Raven said to Yuri. "Sounds like a tough job." Yuri said to Raven. "I wonder if I could hand her over to the Imperial Knights somewhere..." Raven said, but I stopped him when I pulled out one of my maces and pointed it at his face. "If you even think about handing Estelle over the knights then I will turn you into a practice dummy." I said to Raven. "Relax Oliver I was just kidding." Raven said to me. "Well I'm not, so behaved and don't stay up too late we won't wait for you." I said to Raven putting my mace away. "I don't know what Ava sees in you." Raven said as we walked away from him.

We then walked to the edge of town where we met Judith and Vibrava. "Oh are you going to look for that Cumore guy by any chance?" Judith asked us. "Nah just going on a walk. Where were you?" Yuri said to Judith. "Just out for a walk like you two." Judith aid to us. "Ok just stay out of trouble." I said to Judith. "Why whatever do you mean?" Judtih asked me. "Judith we still don't trust you fully yet. So don't do anything we'll regret. And don't hurt Estelle." I said to Judith. "You really care about her." Judith asked me. "Estelle is a good person. She deserves a long and happy life, so don't do anything that might ruin it." I said to Judith. "May you do care, can I ask us a simple question Oliver?" Jufith asked me.

"Why do you care about Estelle so much?" Judith asked me. "I guess you could say Estelle reminds me of when I was young. I want to explore the world and meet every Pokemon just like her. It makes me feel like I'm Estelles brother and like a good brother I want to help protect my sister." I said to Judith. "How sweet of you Oliver." Judith said to me. "Thank you Judith now why don't you three go to bed we had a long day I'm going to find Ava before I go to bed." I said to Yuri Judith and Vibrava.

"Vibrava." Vibrava said as he flew to the inn. "Ok good night." Judith said following Vibrava. "Don't stay up to long Oliver." Yuri said as he left. I then started to walk around town looking for Ava wondering where she was.

**Ava P.O.V.**

I watched as Oliver and Yuri talked to everyone keeping an eye out for knight. I didn't want to tell him the real reason I was here after all I was still mad at him for breaking my heart.

"Ava there you are." I turned my head to see Oliver walking towards me. "Hey Oliver what up?" I asked acting like I wasn't spying on him. "I was just seeing how you were doing." Oliver said to me. "That's my question Oliver after all you had a fight today and dodge Rita's fireballs. While the only thing I did today was run." I said to Oliver.

"Then I'm fine and I'm happy to have you back in my life Ava. I miss you a lot Ava." Oliver said to me. "I did too." I said not looking at Oliver. "Look I know you still don't want to talk to me about it, but I will be here until you are ready to talk about it." Oliver said to me. I didn't say anything. "Ok well good night Ava see you in the morning." Oliver said before he left.

I watched as Oliver left me alone. Then I let Goodra out of her pokeball. "Goodra what I am doing. I am here keeping an eye on someone I hate all because some guy said he needed him for something." I said to Goodra. "Goodra goo goodra." Goodra said to me. "I know something going on, but I can't tell Oliver that he's being hunted he'll just think I still care about him." I said to Ava. "Goodra?" Goodra said to me. "What I don't care about him. He is just a jerk who plays with every girl's feelings." I said to Goodra. "Goodra goo goodra." Goodra said to me.

"Ok fine maybe I do still care about him, but how do you know if he really does care about me even after what he did to me." I said grabbing my camera. "Goodra goo godra goo." Goodra hugged me. "Thanks Goodra now return lets go to bed." I said returning Goodra to her pokeball. I then looked at my camera looking at the words on it. "So you never forget all the amazing places you will see. Love Oliver." It said on the side. "Oliver why did you have to break my heart." I said as a single tear drop fell from my eyes and onto the camera. I then wiped my eyes before heading back to the inn wondering what the future holds for us and what is Alexei up to.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone sorry for the late post but here is chapter 14. P.S. the monster battle is a little graphic so sorry. And in this chapter Oliver will be telling stories and his natiation will look like this. **_**While we had fun but we still got in trouble**_**.**

**Chapter 14**

**A Day On The Sea Of Nostalgia**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

Once we woke up, everyone gathered in the lobby of the inn, mostly everyone Rita and Solosis didn't join us. "Ready to go?" Yuri asked me. "Looks like it, so let go." I said to the team. "What should we do about Rita?" Estelle asked me. "We're leaving Rita here." I said to Estelle. "What why?" Estelle asked me. "That one has her own matters to attend to." Judith said to Estelle. "That sounds about right." Yuri said to Judith. "Yeah Rita has work to do so I doubt she'll come with us." I said to Estelle.

"So first we go to the harbor and then a boat?" Rita said as she and Solosis walked out of the room with a smile on her face and I got say it was weird seeing Rita smile. "Huh you mean." Karol said to Rita. "Are you coming too?" Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah." Rita said to Yuri. "Wasn't there something you had to go do?" Raven asked Rita. "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be looking out of control aer problem?" Ava said to Rita. "Yeah what about the aer krene weren't you going to investigate it?" Estelle asked Rita.

"It turns out the one at Keiv Moc the Commandant asked me to look into has already been researched. I hadn't really made up my mind about which route to take to research the others." Rita said as she walked into the middle of the lobby. "So you'll be using us to help with your insetdations?" Judith said to Rita. "Well there's no guarantee I won't run into trouble like back at Heliord. Anyway, It'll be safer for me this way than going alone." Rita said to Judith. "Yeah that's the reason you want to come with us." I said to Rita quietly with a sarcastic tune in my voice.

"Nice to see your glowing personality hasn't changed." Yuri said to Rita. "This means we'll be able to travel together again. I'm so happy." Estelle said as she made a big smile. "Togetic." Togetic said cheering with Estelle. "Yeah I… um. You know, it's no big deal. A-anyway, we were going to the harbor right?" Rita said to Estelle. "Yes now lets go we still need to find a boat that will take us to the Desier continent." I said to Rita. "Ah to be young again. I tell ya." Raven said to us.

"You got something you want to say?" Rita said to Raven. "And be careful this could be your last words." Ava said to Raven. "Whoa! Down girls!" Raven said to Ava and Rita. "As much as I would love to see you two tare Raven apart we should get to the harbor so let's go." I said to Rita and Ava. They both nodded their heads yes then we all walked outside to look for a boat that will take us to the Desier continent.

On the way to the harbor we ran into Mason and Ioder with a small yellow dog and a dark and light blue penguin next to them. "Oh Ioder, Mason. And who are those two?" Estelle said as they walked to us. Estelle then pulled out the Pokedex.

**Piplup**

**The Penguin Pokemon**

**Water**

**A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.**

**Yamper**

**The Puppy Pokemon**

**Electric**

**This Pokemon is very popular as a herding dog in the Galar region. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail.**

"Oh it's you all we meet again. Allow me to introduce my new friend Piplup." Ioder said to the group pointing to the blue penguin. "Piplup." Piplup said, waving at us. "Hey Oliver, looking good, glad to see that the armor I gave you is still working." Mason said to me. "Yamper." Yamper said as it ran to me. "Thanks Mason now who wants some pets." I said to Yamper. "Yamper." Yamper said, rolling over to his stomach. "I'll take that as a yes." I said as I stared to pet Yamper.

"You know these two Oliver?" Ava asked me. "Yeah, Ioder is a successor to the Imperial throne and Mason is a knight that we met a few weeks ago and he gave me my armor." I said to Ava. "It was the least I could do after all you saved my family. I'm just glad it worked. We did have trouble with those men before you could try it out." Mason said to me. "What men?" Ava asked me. "It was the leaders of the Hunting Blade. They were mad about Mason stopping them from fighting a monster and they wanted to take it out on Chesnaught. But Chesnaught saved his kids, so Mason helped us escape before they could do anything." I said to Ava.

"So that's where they went. I wonder what happened after I started to teach the guilds about Pokemon." Ava said to no one. "Speaking of the kids, how are they?" I asked Mason. "They're doing great and they love Yamper. I met him a few days ago and he was hungry so I fed him some food now he follows me around everywhere I go. But the kids love playing with him, but the wifes not too happy when they play indoors. Apparently we learned the hard way that when Yamper runs he makes electricity and he shocks me." Mason said to me.

"Are you ok?" Estelle asked Mason. "I'm fine it was just a shock." Mason said to Estelle. "So why are you here Mason?" I asked Mason. "Ioder asked me to help with the treaty of friendship since Pokemon are a part of the treaty they thought bringing a knight with a Pokemon partner would help." Mason said to me. "Is that why you have Piplup Ioder just to make you look better?" Ava asked Ioder. "No, I met Piplup the other day while we were on our way here. Piplup was getting chased by some monster and I asked Mason to save him." Ioder said to Ava. "Yeah with my sword and Yampers trick it was no problem." Mason said to Ava.

"What trick?" I asked Mason. "Yamper does this thing where he runs around then nuzzles a monster and somehow that monster can't move I don't know why though." Mason said, rubbing his chin. "He's using A move called Nuzzle, a weak Electric attack, but it always paralyzes the target." Ava said to Mason. "Anyway once Piplup was saved I ordered some of the knights around and then Piplup started to copy me for some reason." Ioder said to me. "That's probably because he wants to be like you. You both can become Emperor's after all." I said to Ioder. "What are you talking about?" Rita asked me. "Piplups final form is called the Emperor Pokemon and Ioder is successor to the Imperial throne, so maybe he wants to be with an Emperor like Ioder." I said to Rita. "Is that true Piplup." Ioder asked Piplup. "Piplup." Piplup said nodding his head yes.

"So what's a successor to the Imperial throne doing in a place like this?" Yuir asked Ioder. "I've been working with The Don to Officially seal our treaty of friendship." Ioder said to Yuri. "Is it going well?" Estelle asked Ioder. "Well I wish I could say it were going better." Ioder said to Estelle. "Why what's the problem?" I asked Ioder. "It's what happened the other day. Both Heracles moving to Dahngrest and it is damaged by that Pokemon." Ioder said to me. "What are you talking about?" I asked Ioder. "The guilds are upset that Heracles was so close to their city and the Empire is upset that it was almost destroyed by a single Pokemon." Mason said to me.

"Yes and now prominent members of the empire are voicing their doubts regarding the friendship treaty. And to get rid of Pokemon." Ioder said to me. "WHAT!" I yelled at Ioder. "The people with power in the empire are scared of the Pokemon. After all, their best weapon was defeated by one of them." Mason said to me. "I wouldn't worry about Pokemon that much after all the Pokemon that defeated Heracles was Yveltal the master of destruction and he's the only one of the strongest Pokemon in my world." I said to Mason.

"While that information will help calm them down. They still hate the fact that the Pokemon must be treated like a bother and welcomed into our cities." Mason said to me. "Yeah you and Ava did add that to the treaty of friendship and they problede don't like that they have to treat the Union as an equal after all." Raven said to Mason.

"And they certainly are not on equal footing with something like that." Judith said to Mason. "Yeah and thanks to this Heracles mess we're having problems with the treaty." Mason said to us. "Yes, had I known about Heracles beforehand I could have stopped them but..." Ioder said but was intruted by Yuri. "You didn't know about that thing? You're in line to be emperor!" Yuri said to Ioder. "I know, but I have no authority over the Imperial Knights." Ioder said to Yuri. "Why aren't you next in line to be Emperor?" I asked Ioder.

"The Imperial Knights act on orders from the emperor alone. They do not report to anyone else." Estelle said to us as she closed her eyes. "That sounds like a problem." I said to Estelle. "But it has a easy solution. Just become Emperor." Yuri said to me. "You mean..." Estelle said but she couldn't finish her sentence. "Estelle what wrong?" I asked Estelle. "Becoming emperor isn't as simple as that." Ioder said to me. "Why not?" Rita asked. "To ascend to the throne. One must possess the two imperial Treasures. Dein Nomos and Laia's Crown." Ioder said to us.

"Dein Nomos? Laia's Crown? What are those?" I asked Ioder wondering what they were after all me and Ava heard Ragou say those words in his final breath. "Dein Nomos is an agent and strong sword that was used by one of the two founders of the Empire. While Laia's Crown is an agent crown that the other founder had. It is said that when the founders got it from two friends who died in battle to save the world. Legends say that when the right people wield these artifacts they will unlock true power." Ioder said to us.

"But what does Dein Nomos or Laia's Crown have to do with being emperor?" I asked Ioder. "After the founders passed they got passed down to their heirs, but they didn't want to share the throne. So after some fighting they decided to have a test to see who should be the next Emperor. So they picked a handful of people to become Emperor and hide Dein Nomos and Laia's Crown and told them that if you want to be Emperor you have to find them. This is how the new emperor has been picked ever since." Ioder said to me.

"So basily to become Emperor you just have to find them. That's it!" I said to Ioder. "Yes, but Dein Nomos went missing around the time of the Great War ten years ago and Laia's Crown went missing around the same time, but no one knows what happened to it." Ioder said to me. "Hmm. So that's the real story why we still don't have an Emperor." Raven said. "And that's why Ragu wanted to get his hands on Dein Nomos and Laia's Crown." Yuri said quietly.

"What was that Yuri?" Karol asked Yuri. "Forget it. it's nothing." Yuri asid to Karol. "Anyway is it really okay for an imperial candidate to be wandering the streets like this?" Rita asked Ioder. "I was just on my way to Heliord and I have Mason to help protect me and to show the guilds that we can respect Pokemon." Ioder said to Rita. "Ah that is closer to Dahngrest than this place is. And with this knight negotiations would probably go smoother there." Raven said to Ioder. "I believe so too." Ioder said to Raven.

"As much as I would like to continue this talk I'm afraid that we must be going if we are going to reach Heliord in time." Mason said to Ioder. "Ok Mason. If you'll please excuse me." Ioder said to us before walking away from them. "Bye Oliver stay safe out there. Come on Yamper." Mason said to me and Yamper before he went after Ioder. "Yamper." Yamper said following Mason. "Take care Mason and say hi to the family from me." I said waving them goodbye.

"Ok everyone let's continue to the docks we still have to find a boat that will take us to the Desier continent." Ava said to us. "Ok let's go." I said as we started to walk. Soon we heard some people screaming. "Against that many?! You've gotta be crazy. I wouldn't do that even if I had nine lives!" Two men screamed as they ran away. We turned our heads. Then we saw two people standing there, one long red hair wearing an orange armor suit and a man with short black hair wearing some thick red armor.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked, looking at the people staying by the boat. "Let's find out." I said as we walked to them. "Halt! If you won't do the work I've paid you for then I want my money back!" The red haired Women said to the men that were running away. "Meowth." Three cats Pokemon said at the men. One of the cats had white fur with a gold coin on his head. The second cat had black fur with a gold coin on its head. And the last cat was a really hairy grey cat with a black coin on its head. "Add the Indigo Beasts to the blacklisted guilds!" The red hair women said to the black hair men. "Yes madam President." The black hair man said to the red hair woman.

"Isn't that the women we met at Deidon Hold? And what are those Pokemon" Estelle said as we walked to them. "Yeah that's her alright but I have no what those Pokemon are." Yuir said to Estelle. "Wait, is that the lady that told you about the Quoi Woods." I said to Yuri. "Yeap that's her." Yuri said to me. "Oliver do you know what those Pokemon are?" Estelle asked me. "They're all Meowths." I said to Estelle. "But why do they all look different?" Estelle asked me.

"That's because each of the Meowths come from a different region the white one is from Kanto, the black is from Alola, and the grey one is from Galar." I said to Estelle. "But how come they look different?" Rita asked me. "I have no idea. But some researchers believe it's because of the energies of the land that does it, this theory is supported by the fact that Alola and Galar each have this odd energy that is a part of their land. Another theory is that it's how it's treated in those other regions." I said to Rita. "Really?" Estelle asked me as she pulled out the Pokedex.

**Meowth**

**The Scratch Cat Pokemon**

**Normal**

**It loves to collect shiny things. If it's in a good mood, it might even let its Trainer have a look at its hoard of treasures.**

**Meowth**

**The Scratch Cat Pokemon**

**Dark**

**It's accustomed to luxury because it used to live with Alolan royalty. As a result, it's very picky about food.**

**Meowth**

**The Scratch Cat Pokemon**

**Steel**

**These daring Pokemon have coins on their foreheads. Darker coins are harder, and harder coins garner more respect among Meowths.**

"Those sounds like the perfect Pokemon for her." Ava said as Estelle put the Pokedex away. "Who is she?" I asked. "That's Kaufman she's the president of Fortune's market one of the five master guilds and she's one of the smartest business ladies I ever met." Ava said to me. "In other worlds. She's one of the top dogs of the Union." Raven said to me.

"And what she lacks in strength she more than makes up for in her cunning intellect." Ava said to me. "Well it looks like she needs some help so you think she could give us a ride if we offer to help." I saked Ava. "Maybe let's see what the problem is first." Ava said to me as we reached them.

"Kaufman, it's been too long. How business and the Meowths?" Ava asked Kaufman as she noticed us. "Well if it isn't Ava and is that your boyfriend, you and your boyfriend have come at just the right time." Kaufman said to Ava. "He's not my boyfriend. Now what do you want?" Ava said to Kaufman. "Ah come on we both know you love him." Kaufman said to Ava. "Kaufman what is the job." Ava said to Kaufman. "Well as you may have heard. Schools of mermen often attack cargo ships at this time of year. And we need people to fight them. And even with these Meowths we're still going to have a fight." Kaufman said to Ava.

Huh? But I thought there was another guild that always served as your escort." Karol said to Kaufman. "It seems the leader of the mercenary guld I hire passed away suddenly. So they aren't available. The other guardian guild simply has no backbone. I don't know what to do." Kaufman said to us. "What was the name of the guardian guild you mentioned?" Karol asked Kaufman. "The Blood Alliance." Kaufman said to us. "Gee I wonder what could have happened to them." Rita said while everyone turned their heads to me, Ava, Yuri and Bisharp. "You're all as guilty as we are." Yuri said to the rest of the team.

"Anyway I'm sorry Kaufman, but we work to do so we can't help you." Ava said to Ksufman. "Wait Ava what about the boat?" Karol said to Ava. "Hm? Did you say boat?" Kaufman asked Karol. "Karol you ruined my plan." Ava said to Karol. "We've made a guild of our own." Yuri said to Kaufman. "We're called Brave Vesperia." Karol said to Kaufman. "And we need a ride to the Desier continent." I said to Kaufman. "Brave Vesperia what a wonderful name. Well then shall we talk business? Mutual gain is one of the basics of all business you know. you scratch my back I'll scratch yours." Kaufman said to us.

"Sorry, but like I said we're in the middle of a job. We can't take on anything else right now." Yuri said to Kaufman. "We won't call it business then. Let's just say we'll cooperate as two guilds helping each other out. That way we won't be going against any guild principles. There are various incentives for getting along with me you know" Kaufman said to Yuri. "I can see what Ava means by one of the most cunning business ladies she ever met." I said to Kaufman. "Oh so your girlfriend is talking about me. I'm flattered." Kaufman said to me.

"Any way we need to get to Nordopolica as soon as possible we can't afford any detours." Ava said to Kaufman trying to change the topic. "Fine with me. The Merman are only a problem in the waters near here. As long as I get to another port I'm good. Once we arrive. I won't have any trouble making arrangements with another ship." Kaufman said to us. "Wow she means business. Literally." Karol said to us. "I told you she's a business lady." Ava said to Karol.

"So do we have a deal?" Kaufman said to us. "I have the sinking feeling we just got tricked into something." Rita said to us. "Solosis." Solosis said nodding her head yes. "Probably, this kind of trick is why she's the boss." Ava said to Rita. "Fortune Market isn't known as the best group of salesmen under the sun for nothin'." Raven said to us. "This isn't so bad. Now we have a way to cross over to Desire." Judith said to us. "I'll even throw in a bonus for all of you." Kaufman said to us.

"Ok what's the catch?" I asked Kaufman. "Why do you think there's a catch." Kaufman said to me. "Even though the boat looks pretty beat up. You're willing to give it to us once we get to Nordopolica. To me that means you need us to help you. Leaving me with two theories. One you need to go somewhere fast or these mermen must be strong. So which is it?" I asked Kaufman. "I'll leave that to your imagination." Kaufman said to us. "What do you guys think?" I said looking at everyone.

"I say we take it Oliver." Yuri said to me. "Yes we need that boat." Karol said to me. "Ok Deal." I said, shaking Kaufman's hand. "Marvelous we have a contract then." Kaufman said as we shook hands. "Now that we've settled the details. I'd like you to get to work right away." Kaufman said walking onto the boat with her Meowths. "I'm going to regret it aren't I." I asked Ava. "Probably let's go." Ava said to me as we walked onto the boat.

Soon after we all got on board the ship we left Torim Harbor and headed to Nordopolica. Once we got underway Kaufman started to show us around the boat. "This is the Fiertia. She'll be your ship as soon as you've escorted her to Nordopolica. And this man is Tokunaga of Gull's Song, a maritime guild affiliated with Fortune's Market." Kaufman said, introducing us to the man at the helm. "I'm Tokunaga. Very nice to meet you." Tokunga said to us. "He's only on board for this voyage so next time be sure to hire your own pilot. We're not in a hurry but these are important negotiations so I really appreciate the help." Kaufman said to us.

"What is the ship's cargo?" Estelle asked Kaufman. "That is confidential information." Kaufman said to us. "I got a bad feeling about that cargo." I said to Estelle. "It's nothing we should be worried about is it?" Yuri asked Kaufman. "Relax we've got it covered. All right let's head towards Nordopolica. It's southwest from here and it will take us a week to get there." Kaufman said to us. After that we all went to different corners of the ship on the lookout for mermen. And we just sat there for half an hour.

"It'll be nice if we don't run into the mermen won't it?" Estelle said to us. "Hmph that's pretty wishful thinking." Rita said to Estelle. "Estelle if you ask for trouble it will fine you." Ava said to Estelle. "You two are quite pessimistic for your age girlies." Raven said to RIta and Ava. "I'm just a realist." Rita said to Raven. "And me and Oliver got into a lot of trouble because we asked for it." Ava said to Raven. "Anyway thanks for your help. It looks like we're going to make it there on time." Kaufman said to us. "Yeah Leviathan's Claw was going to beat us there if we hadn't found an escort for the ship." The Black hair man said to us.

"Leviathan's Claw huh? That's a name I seem to be hearing a lot lately." Yuri said. "Yeah and by everyone we do not like." I said to Yuri. "Oh? They're the guild that specializes in sales of hoplon blastia." Kaufman said to us. "Oh that explains the situation in Heliord." Rita said to Kaufman. "And how Cumore was able to get so many weapons." I said to Rita. "Lately they've been trying to steal our clients from us. If we weren't able to cross the sea. They would've swiped up another one of our major customers." Kaufman said to us.

"Still I can't help but wonder where those slimeblass are getting their product from." The black haired man said to Kaufman. "Indeed hoplon blastia isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to get one's hands on." Kaufman said to the black haired man. "You don't think the empire is behind this?" Rita asked us. "No, I don't think so. After all they bought the weapons from them. It's stupid plan if they have to buy the weapons that they gave to them." I said to Rita. "That sounds about right, it is the mages that are supervising the blastia distribution." RIta said to me. Then something hit the boat. "What was that?" I asked, trying to gain a footing.

"Ah right on time." Kaufman said looking at the sea. "Everyone be careful." Tokunaga said as shark like monsters with arms and legs appeared with anchors as weapons. "Meowth's you three stay here and protect Kaufman and Tokunaga." I said to the Meowths. "Meowth." The Meowth said to me as we ran to fight the mermen.

"Ugh the world's spinning I think I'm getting seasick." a monster said. Wait what?! "Did that monster just say something?!" Karol asked us. "That voice sounds familiar." Estelle said to us. "Well well aren't you a chatty monster!" Yuri said to the monster. "Everyone focus here they come!" I said as the mermen started to attack.

"Manectric come on out." I said letting Manectric let him out of his pokeball after dodging an anchor from one of the Mermen. "Delphox you too." Ava said as she let Delphox out after killing the mermen I dodge "Skiddo use **Vine Whip**." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he wrapped his vines around one of the mermen. Then Skiddo through the mermen at Karol. "Yuri heads up." Karol said as he swung his hammer at the mermen at sending him flying to Yuri. "Bisharp uses **Metal Claw**." Yuri said to Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said as a silver blade came out his arm. The two slashed the mermen killing it.

"Togetic." Togetic said as she fired wind blades from her wings at one of the mermen. "Oliver what was that attack?" Estelle asked me as she finished the mermen that Togetic hurt. "It's called Air Slash." I said to Estelle as I hit one of the mermen on the head. "Manectric use **Thunderbolt**." I said backing away from the mermen. "Manectric." Manectric said as he fired a bolt of electricity as the mermen killed it. "Delphox uses **Psychic**." Ava said as she fired two arrows into the eye's of one of the mermen. "Delphox." Delphox said as she pulled a stick and used psychic energy to force the two arrows in the merman's eye's though it's head killing it.

"Vibrava uses **Crunch**." Judith said to Vibrava. "Vibrava." Vibrava said as his teeth turned long and white. Soon Vibrava bite into the tail of one of the mermen. The mermen tried to shake Vibrava off its tail. While it was doing that Judith charged at the merman and ran her spear through it. "Drilbur use **Drill Run**." Raven said to Drilbur as he fired an arrow through one of the mermen. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he started to spin. Then Drilbur hit the mermen's wound making a shock wave that made the wound grow and killed it.

"Solosis uses **Psyshock**." Rita said as she charged up a fireball and cast it at the last mermen. "Solosis." Solosis said as she fired a few purple ords at the last mermen. Both of the attacks hit the last mermen at the same time killing it. "I think that's all of them." Estelle said to us. Then 16 more mermen jump out of the sea. "You just had to say it didn't you." Ava said to Estelle. "Ok these guys are annoying Manectric use **Discharge** full power." I said to Manectric. "MANECTRIC!" Manectric roared as he let loose a lot of electricity. Soon all the mermen were struck but the electricity. After a few seconds of this all the mermen fell off the boat dead from all that electricity and fell off the boat. Then Manectric laid down tired after using so much electricity.

"You're right Ava, your boyfriend is strong." Kaufman said to Ava as she and the Meowths walked to us. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ava yelled at Kaufman. "Well that's Brave Vesperia one, mermen zero. Nice work Manectric." I said while petting Manectric. "Manectric." Manectric said to me. "I tell ya. Brave Vesperia doesn't have any shame in working an old man down to the bone! Even while I'm looking for apatheia and doing all sorts of other things" Raven said to us trying to make us pity him. "We don't care Raven if you out then jump off this ship I'm sure I can handle your work." Ava said to Raven. "Mean." Raven said to Ava, frowning.

"Apatheia? Isn't that what you were looking for back in Nor Harbor?" Yuri asked Raven. "That's right." Raven said to Yuri. "That's nothing but a fairy tale. I researched it a while back but eventually I realized that there's simply no way it can theoretically exist." Rita said to Raven. "I'm well aware people think it's a fairy tale." Raven said to Rita. "Guys care to tell the trainers what an Apatheia?" I asked Raven. "It is basically a crystal that super charges aer making blastia stronger, but no one has ever found one." Rita said to me and Ava.

"Why are you looking for it?" Estelle asked Raven. "Well because The Don told me to." Raven said to Estelle. "It sounds like The Don just gave you that job to get you out of his hair." Ava said to Raven. Then we heard a splash from the water expecting another merman. One to find out it was a blue bird with a grey belly, Yellow beak and green eye. "Cramorant." The bird said as it slammed into the stomach of the mermen that Ava killed. "What's it doing?" Estelle asked us.

Then something went flying out of the merman mouth and crashed into me sending me flying into the side of the ship with my eye's closed. "Ow." I said, rubbing back of my head. I then opened my eyes to see Patty laying on top of me. "PATTY!" I screamed, making Patty wake up. "Oh hey Oliver how's it going." Patty said to me. "I'm fine, can you get off me." I asked Patty. Then Patty got off me and the bird landed on her head. "Patty who's the bird?" Estelle asked Patty. "I don't know if it just follows me around and it is like my food." Patty said, pulling out one of her kabobs which the bird ate it hole. "That's a Cramorant Estelle." Ava said to Estelle. "Cramorant?" Estelle said as she pulled out the Pokedex.

**Cramorant**

**The Gulp Pokemon**

**Water / Flying**

**It's so strong that it can knock out some opponents in a single hit, but it also may forget what it's battling midfight.**

"It's a boy and it's moves are Dive, Drill Peck, Stockpile, Spit Up. Wait what is Stockpile and Spit Up?" Estelle asked me. "Stockpile is a move that raises the defences of the one who uses it while Spit Up can only work with Stockpile. Spit Up is the attack move of Stockpile while the defence move it called Swallow a move that will heal you. How effective the moves are is based on how many times you use the move Stockpile." I said to Estelle.

"Well Cramorant that was a pleasant voyage." Patty said as she started to pet Crammorant belly. "Crammorant." Crammiorant said, wondering what she was talking about. "Can you really call it a voyage when you're in a monster belly?" Yuri asked Patty. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Estelle asked Patty. "I was hunting for treasure with Crammorant when I fell into the ocean. And Crammorant just stood there. But a nice monster came to play with me!" Patty said to us. "Why didn't Crammorant help you?" Estelle asked Patty.

"Crammorant forgot about Patty and only came to save her when he was hungry." Ava said to Estelle. "What are you talking about?" Estelle asked me and Ava. "Crammorants are known for being one of the dumbest Pokemon in the world. It is said that the only thing that it doesn't forget is it's food and where it comes from." I said to Ava. "You're joking right?" Yuri asked me. "Nope the only thing Crammorant likes is food. Sometimes it will even eat the hand that feeds it in order to get the food. But if he's following Patty it must really like her kabobs." I said to Estelle.

"Here I want some." Patty said, pulling one out. "Sure." Karol said, taking one. "Karol wait!" I said to Karol. But it was too late Karol had already put the kabob next to his mouth. When Crammorant saw the Kabob he flew to eat it. But he missed and started to eat Karol thinking that he was the kabob. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Karol screamed, dropping the kabob. "I just told you that Crammorant will eat its trainer's hand to get its food." I said trying to get the Crammorant of Karol's head. "Crammorant?" Crammorant said, realizing that the kabob was on the floor. Crammorant then let go of Karols ahead and flew down to eat the kabob. Then after it ate it it flew at Patty and landed on her head.

"This is all well and good but can we get the ship back on course?" Kaufman asked us. "Yeah sure." Yuri said to us. "Aaaaaah!" Tokunaga screamed. "Now what?" I said as we ran to Tokunaga. We saw Tokunaga on the floor with a deep cut on his leg and a merman standing above him. "Tch! So that wasn't all of them. Bisharp uses **Metal Claw**." Yuri said as he and Bisharp charged at the merman. "Bisharp." Bisharp said as silver blades came out of his arms. Then they slashed the merman's head off killing it. "You good?" I asked Tokunaga. "I'm fine, just a few scratches." Tokunaga said to me. "Estelle heals this man, everyone else, let's get clean up this monster's body." I said to Everyone. They all nodded yes and got to work.

"Ah." Tokunaga said after we finished cleaning the bodys and healing his wounds. "I've healed him. But he should still rest for a while." Estelle said to Tokunaga. "Well this is a real problem I don't suppose any of you know how to pilot a ship?" Kaufman said to us. "Does anyone know how to divide a ship?" I asked everyone. "I can do it!" Patty said to me. "Patty you can?" Karol asked Patty.

"If you're gonna travel around the world. You better be able to at least pilot a ship!" Patty said to us. "She does have a point?" I said to Kaufman. "Then I'd like to ask you to be in charge of piloting this vessel." Kaufman said to Patty. "You gotta be kidding me." Yuri said to Kaufman. "Yuri can you or anyone else beside Patty and Tokunagacan drive this ship." I said to everyone. "Fairpoint." Yuri said to me. "And we've made much better times than I thought. We could even afford to make a side trip or two." Kaufman said to us. "Let's not get side tracked, after all we have to beat Leviathan's Claw to Nordopolica so let's head straight there." I said to Kaufman.

"Fine." Kuafman said to me before she and her Meowths left us. "Petty would you mind taking the wheel." I said to Patty. "No problem which way are we going." Patty asked me. "Nordopolica is southwest from here." I said to Patty. "Ok then let's head southwest on this ship of love." Patty said looking at me. Then I saw everyone backing away from me and I felt a dark and deadly aura. "What wrong guys?" I asked the team. "OLIVER WHAT IS SHE TAKING ABOUT!" I heard Ava said from behind me. I then turned around to see Ava looking at me with muder in her eyes.

"AVA WAIT WAIT WAIT THIS IS ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!" I screamed at Ava. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS GIRL?" Ava asked me as she grabbed my armor. "AVA I JUST SAVED HER FOR A BAD GUY YOU KNOW I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU!" I screamed. "Oh so your my rival for Oliver's heart well may the best women win." Petty said to Ava. Ava then turned to me and I could see her death aura. "OLIVER YOU JERK!" Ava said as she pushed me over the side. "Blastoise save me!" I said before I hit the water.

A few minutes later I was fished out of the sea and Ava went inside the ship with Delphox still angry at me. "Man what's her problem?" Rita asked, looking at the door leading into the ship. "I'm afraid I'm her problem." I said to Rita while I was taking off my wet clothes and returning Blastoise to his Pokeball. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked me. "Tell you what we're out of mermen territory so you all can wait here and I will change out of these wet clothes. Then when I get back I will tell you our story." I said to everyone as I walked away to change my clothes.

After a few minutes I changed out of my armor and into a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts and laid wet clothes and armor out for the sun to dry them, but I still had my scarf with my Key stone in it in my hands. I then walked to the rest of the team. "Ok so how are you her problem?" Rita asked me as we all sat down on the deck on the front of the ship. "Believe it or not Ava was a completely different person when I met her 8 years ago. You see I grew up surrounded by Pokemon and had all the space to play. Ava grew up in a small apartment in the biggest city in Kalos, Lumiose City. From what Ava told me when she was young she just stayed in her room all day only going out to help her parents get food and nothing else." I said to them.

"So she was like me?" Estelle asked me. "No Estelle you were forced to stay inside Ava just never had a reason to go outside." I said to Estelle. "If that's true then how did you two meet?" Rita asked me. "We met at this camp called "Wilds Experience". It's a camp that teaches soon to be trainers how to react to Pokemon in the wild and how to travel through the Regions. I begged my parents to let me go while Ava's parents made her go. Once we got there I noticed Ava trying to hide and get away from all us." I said to everyone.

**Oliver P.O.V. 8 years ago**

_Soon the owners started to show us around the forest telling us about the berries you can eat and what they do. After a while I noticed Ava was missing from the group so I asked the camp owner's son Hugo where she is._

I walked to a boy that had an average body with long black hair. "Hey what's your name again?" I asked the boy. "It's Hugo, Hugo Wild." Hugo said to me. "Hey Hugo I'm Oliver, Oliver Forest." I said to Hugo. "So what's up Oliver." Hugo asked me. "Do you know where that cute girl with short brown hair went? I can't find her in the group." I asked Hugo. "If she is not here then she's probably in the girls cabin this way." Hugo said to me leading the way. "How do you know where the girl cabin is?" I asked Hugo. "My parents own this place, but I've never been a part of the camper until this year." Hugo said to me. "That's so cool." I said to Hugo.

_Hugo and I talked for a few minutes walking to the girls cabin and we started to become friends. When we got to the girls cabin I saw Ava sitting on the bed reading a book. I then went inside the cabin._

"Hey what's a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?" I asked the girl as I walked to her. "Are you talking to me?" The girl asked me. "Yes who else. My names Oliver Forest and yours." I asked the girl. "Ava Ruby it's nice to meet you." Ava said to me. "So Ava what are you doing in here and not outside with us?" I asked Ava. "I'm not an outdoorsy time girl. I perfore the comfort and safety of my room." Ava said to me. "Come on, it's fun outside and I bet there are amazing things out there right Hugo?" I said to Ava and Hugo. "Well my grandpa did show me this field of flowers that a lot of Pokemon hang out." Hugo said to me. "Perfect let's go." I said as I grabbed Ava and Hugos arm dragging them into the woods.

"Oliver wait we'll be in trouble." Hugo said to me. "Hey if we do get in trouble I'll take all the punishment after all you two aren't coming by choice are you?" I said showing them their arms. They turned to each other and cracked a smile. "I guess you're right you did force us to come along after all." Hugo said to me. "Fine let's go." Ava said as we started to run into the woods all the while holding each other's hands.

_We ran for a few minutes having fun, but then we realised that we were lost in the woods._

"Hey Hugo, where are we?" I asked Hugo. "I'm sure the field is around here somewhere." Hugo said to us. "You've been saying that for the past 30 mintues. Just admit it, we're lost. You have no idea where the field is." Ava said to Hugo. "I know where the field is. I just don't know where we are in the woods." Hugo said to Ava. "That's what lost means!" Ava said to Hugo. "Hey I'm not used to leading normally grandpa does it." Hugo said to Ava. "How many times does your grandpa take you to the field?" Ava asked Hugo. "Once a week." Hugo said to Ava.

"Then how do we get lost?" Ava asked Hugo. "We're not lost. I just don't know where we are right now." Hugo said to Ava. "Stop saying the definition of lost and then saying we're not it!" Ava said to Hugo. "Ok relax Ava. Hugo, do you know which way to the field?" I said to Ava and Hugo. "It was north of the camp." Hugo said to me. "Ok then we should go that way." I said, pointing at the woods. "Are you sure Oliver?" Ava asked me. "No, but hey you never know what you would miss if you stayed on the trail so come on." I said to Ava leading the way.

_We started walking again and we talked getting to know each other when we came across a truck full of cages and had two Pokemon in them. One was Mentrcic when he was an Electrike who was trying to break out and the other was Hugo's future partner Ralts who was scared out of his mind. Wondering what was going on we decided to hide._

"What are those Pokemon?" Ava asked us as we hid. "That small white pokemon is called Ralts and the light green dog with yellow patches of fur is an Electrike." Hugo said, flipping through some notes.

**Ralts**

**The Feeling Pokemon**

**Fairy / Psychic**

**Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.**

**Electrike**

**The Lightning Pokemon**

**Electric**

**Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction speed.**

"Why do you have that?" I asked Hugo. "It's a hubby I take note of every kind of Pokemon around here." Hugo said to me. "Why are they in cages?" I asked Hugo. "It's probably a Pokemon hunter. These woods have a wide variety of Pokemon." Hugi said to me. "We should go, we can't handle this, we should go back and get your parents." Ava said to Hugo. "We can't leave them. If we go, we may never find them again and they will never be free." I said to them. "Oliver you can't be serious!" Hugo asked me. "Look, you two can say here and hide I'm going to help those Pokemon." I said as I moved quietly to the cages. "Ava you stay here I'm going to help him." Hugo said to Ava as he went to help me.

We made our way to the changes. Electrike was growling at us thinking we are bad guys while Ralts was freaking out. "Hey it's ok it's ok we are here to help." I said to Electrike as I reached my hand in the cage trying to calm Electike down. "Electrike." Electrike said as he bit my hand.

_I wanted to scream in pain, but I knew he was just trying to protect himself._

"It's ok, it's ok, we're going to save you two." I said to Electrike looking at him with a smile on my face. Electrike just looked at me for a few seconds before letting go of my hand. "Thanks now let's get this cage open." I said to Electrike as I stated to play with the lock. "I get the Ralts." Hugo said as he stated work on the lock on the Ralts cage. "We need a key." Hugo said to me. "Or we can use a rock." I said as I picked up a rock and smashed the lock off Electrike cage. "That works too." Hugo said as he took the rock and smashed the lock off Ralts cage.

We then pulled Electrike and Ralts out of their cages. "Well well well look Barbaracle we have little hero's trying to say the day." A voice said. I turned to see a tall man with short blond hair wearing some kind of ripped up clothes and scars all over his right arm carrying a net and Ava in deing hold in his left arm. Next to him was a big blue rock with a lot of hands coming out of it. And in the net was a small black dog with white bones around it's legs on it back and had a bone plate on its head.

"What pokemon are those?" I asked Hugo. Hugo then flipped through his flashcards as fast as he could with Ralts in his hands. "Ah. The rock one is called a Barcaracle and the black one is called a Houndour.

**Houndour**

**The Dark Pokemon**

**Fire / Dark**

**Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes throughout the area to announce that this is its territory.**

**Barbaracle**

**The Collective Pokemon**

**Rock / Water**

**Having an eye on each palm allows it to keep watch in all directions. In a pinch, its limbs start to act on their own to ensure the enemy's defeat.**

Hugo then put his flashcards away. "Brave kids, but it's over, now hand over those Pokemon." The hunter said to us. "Never let them go." I said to the hunter. "Hah hah hah hah bold words kid now let's see can back it up Barbaracle use **Slash**." The hunter said to Barbaracle. "Barbaracle." Barbaracle said as she started to attack. "Hugo run." I said as we started to dodge the Barbaracle attack. "Kids think that they can get away Barbaracle uses **Stone Edge **to stop them." The hunter said to Barbaracle. "Barbaracle." Barbaracle said as it slammed it hand into the ground making a wall of tall blue rocks right in front of us.

"Any other idea Oliver?" Hugo asked me. "Only one." I said to Hugo. "Look Electrike I'm not a trainer, but we have to work together to stop this guy." I said to Electrike. "Electrike." Electrike said as he got ready to fight. "Ralts." Ralts said as he got ready to fight. "You to Ralts?" Hugo asked Ralts. "Ralts." Ralts said nodding yes. "Ok then let's do it." Hugo said to Oliver. "Ok Electrike do something." I said making everyone look at me funny. "I don't know what his attacks are." I said to them. "Electrike. Electrike said as he ran at Barbaracle. But it didn't do anything. "Did you really think that Tackle would do anything? Barbaracle uses **Razor Shell**. The hunter said to Barbaracle.

"Barbaracle." Barbacle said as its hand became water blades and tried to hit Electrike. "Ralts try and help." Hugo said to Ralts. "Ralts." Ralts said as he tried to stop Barbacle with some kind of psychic energy but he wasn't strong enough to stop it. The Razor Shell then hit both Ralts and Electrike forcing them to us. "Well there goes that plan got any other?" Hugo asked me. "Electrike do you have an electric attack?" I asked Electrike. "Electrike." Electrike nodded yes. "Then I have an Idea." I said as I whispered my plan into everyone's ears. "I doubt your plan will work kid." The hunter said to us.

"We'll see about that Electrike now!" I said to Electrike. "Electrike." Electrike said as he fired a small bolt of electricity at the hunter face making him drop Ava and Houndour. "Ralts your turn." Hugo said to Ralts. Ralts said as he used his psychic energy to pick up Ava and Houndour. Then Ralts put Houndour down behind Electrike and Ava in my arms. "Now run." I said as we started to run again. But again it didn't work because Barbaracle jumped right in front of us.

"That's it kids you're going to pay." The hunter said to us, holding a hand over his face. "If you want to battle someone then why not battle us." A voice said to the hunter. We all turned our heads to see an old man with long grey hair, a worn out coat with a few Pokeballs on it, a cane, and some goggles around his neck with a strange stone in it. "Grandpa." Hugo said to the old man. "Stay out of this old man." The hunter said to Hugo Grandpa. "Oh come on, entertain an old man and his pokemon partener." Hugo's Grandpa said as he pulled out one of his pokeball.

Then he throws the pokeball into the air letting his partner out. The Pokemon that came out was a giant tan bird with a red tail and long yellow and red feather came out of its head. "Pidgeot." The bird said it landed next to its trainer. I noticed an orange crystal with a red and yellow core around its right leg. "What is that thing Hugo." I asked Hugo, still holding Ava. "That's Pidgeot, my Grandpa's partner." Hugo said to me, pulling out Pidgeot flashcard.

**Pidgeot**

**The Bird Pokemon**

**Flying / Normal**

**It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed.**

"You think your old Pidgeot can beat my Barbaracle. Barbaracle get him with **Slash**." The hunter said to Barbaracle. "Barbaracle." Barbaracle said as it started to attack Pidgeot. But Pidgeot bodged Barbaracle attacks easily. "Is that the best you can do?" Hugo's Grandpa said to the hunter. "Barbaracle uses **Stone Edge**." The hunter said to Barbaracle. "Barbaracle." Barbaracle said slamming his fist into the ground making blue rock appeared out of the ground. One the stones hit Pidgeot making an explosion engulfing Hugo's grandpa and Pidgeot in a cloud of dust. "Good work Barbaracle now that the old man and his bird is defeated we can deal with these kids." the hunter said looking at us.

"Don't count us old birds out yet." Hugo's Grandpa said as we saw him and Pigeot standing there unfazed by the Stone Edge. "What with all of you crazy people? I just want my trophies and leave." The hunter said to Hugo's Grandpa. "Pokemon are not trophies. It looks like it time to show this kid what Pokemon can do. Ready Pidgeot." Hugo's Grandpa said to Pigeot as he grabbed the stone in his goggles. "Pidgeot." Pigeot said to Hugo's Grandpa as three beams of energy came out of the stone around Pidgeot's leg and the stone in Hugo's Grandpa goggles.

Once the energy connected Pidgeot started to grow. His tail and wings doubled in size and had a little bit of blue at the end of his feathers and the feathers on its head became smaller and became spiky. Finally a long red feather came out of his head and went in front of his head while a really long red feather came out like a pony tail of his head and down his back. "What the?" The hunter said as we all dropped jaws at the sight of Pidgeot. "This is Mega Pidgeot now let's finish this Pidgeot using **Hurricane**." Hugo's Grandpa said to Pidgeot. "Pidgeot." Pidgeot said as he flapped his wings, sending a hurricane at Barbaracle, sending him flying into the air. "Pidgeot now use **Steel Wing**." Hugo Grandpa said to Pidgeot. "Pidgeot." Pidgeot said as he flew after Barbaracle. In less then a second Pidgeot was able to reach Barbaracle. Then his wings turned silver and he slammed them into Barbaracle forcing him down to the ground on top of it's trainer. Barbaracle crashed down like a meteor on his tainer both of them out cold and in a lot of pain. "Well that takes care of that." Hugo's Grandpa said as he returned Barbaracle to it's pokeball then he turned his head to us. "High Granpa." Hugo said to his Grandpa. "So what are you three up to." Hugo's Grandpa asked us.

"This is all my fault sir. Hugo told me about this field of flowers and I dragged everyone here." I said to Hugo's Grandpa as I put Ava down. "Is that so." Hugo's Grandpa said looking at us. "But Grandpa also helped save these Pokemon. Me and Ava were about to run away, but Oliver inspired them to save them." Hugo said to Grandpa. "Well then there's only one thing to do. Pidgeot can you take this man to the cops I'll take these kids to the field." Hugos' Grandpa said to Pidgeot surprising all of us. "Wait what?" Hugo asked his Grandpa as Pidgeot took the hunter away. "I've been watching you three this entire time and even though you two aren't trainers yet you gave it your all so think of this as a reward for saving them." Hugo's Grandpa said as he led the way.

After walking for a half an hour we finally made it to the field of flowers. "This place is so cool." I yelled as I started to play in the field with Electrike and all of the Pokemon. "I gotta admit this place is nice." Ava said as she started to play with Houndour, Oliver, Electrike and the other Pokemon. While we were playing I saw Hugo and his Grandpa talking to each other with Ralts asleep in Hugo's arms. "Thanks Oliver you were right it is a lot more fun being outside and exploring then just staying in my room." Ava said to me as we layed in the field just feeling the warmth of the sun. "No problem Ava I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to save you from that Pokemon hunter." I said to Ava.

"But you did." Ava said to me. "No Hugo's Grandpa and his Pigeot did. "Hey your plan was working, we just weren't strong enough for it to be effective." Ava said to me. "Then let's make a deal. I will become a strong trainer that will stop every Pokemon hunter and you will see the world." I said to Ava. "Deal Oliver." Ava said to me. Soon we closed our eyes to take a midday nap, both of us happy.

**Oliver P.O.V. present day**

"After we woke up we made our way back to camp with Electrike, Ralts and Houndour. Hugo's Parents were mad at us for running like that, but Hugo's Grandpa told them that it was all his idea and that he would like to be a chaperone for the rest of the time we were at the camp. They agreed and we spent the rest of our time at camp learning from him." I said to everyone. "So that's who you met each other." Estelle asked me.

"Yep, but after camp was over Ava and me went home and we left Electrike and Houndour at camp since we were not old enough to keep a Pokemon. And I sent her here as a percent to wish her good luck at becoming a trainer. A camera the same camera she has her KeyStone in. I write a note saying "So you don't forget the amazing things you see.". A few weeks later I got this in the mail. And a note that said "So that you look cool when you bet those hunters.". And when the time came for me to get my KeyStone I put it now on my scarf." I said to Everyone.

"How romantic." Estelle said to me. "Anyway after I got Chesnaught I met up with Ava in Santalune Forest. Then we met Hugo, Manactric and Houndoom in Santalune City and we continued traveling together. Over the course of our journey we caught all of our Pokemon and defeated a lot of bad. And Ava and I had a lot of wonderful moments. Then two years ago us and Manectric and Houndoom officially started to date and me and Manectic have never been so happy in our life. But then I had this dume idea that drove Ava away." I said to everyone.

"What happened Oliver?" Estelle asked me. "Hugo left us to train for his dream so with it being just the two of us I entered us in this tag team Pokemon tournament. I had this big surprise after we won, but your partner in the tournament was picked at random and I got this rich girl with this shiny Arcanine who thought that they deserved the best of everything and they thought me and Mancetic would be the perfect trophy boyfriends for them. Then before the finale Ava lost her battle and that girl and her Arcanine decided to kiss me and Manecric. I asked her why they did that? And she told me that I was too good for a girl like Ava and that Houndoom was to ugly for a Pokemon like Manactric. I got mad and I tried to leave the tournament, but the people in charge of the tournament dragged me to the finale." I said to everyone. "Arcanine?" Estelle said, pulling out the pokedex.

**Arcanine**

**The Legendary Pokemon**

**Fire**

**A Pokemon that has long been admired for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings.**

"Then what happend?" Yuri asked me. "Me and Manectric destroyed everyone's opponents and that girl and her Arcanine. Once I won it tried to leave again, but they stopped me before I could leave again. By the time I finally got away from them I searched for hours looking for Ava. But I couldn't find her so I called her mom and she told me that she called her and told her that I broke her heart and Houndoom's heart and they left. Me and Manactric then begged and begged to tell us where they went and after a while of beginning she finally told me that they went to make new memories without us and she didn't know where they were going. After that I called Hugo and told him what happened and we decided to try and find them." I said to everyone with a sad tune in my voice. "I'm sorry Oliver." Karo said to me.

"And that's what we were doing before we got dragged to this world. And whenever we needed a break from our endless search to find Ava and Houndoom we would hunt a Pokemon hunter that was inte the area. The last two we beat stole a little girl's Flabebe and they gave me this stone as a reward." I said pull out the Shiny Stone. "Flabebe?" Estelle said looking it up Flabebe ignoring Togetic staring at my Shiny Stone.

**Flabebe**

**The Single Bloom Pokemon**

**Fairy**

**It's not safe without the power of a flower, but it will keep traveling around until it finds one with the color and shape it wants.**

"Oliver what's up with Togetic?" Judith asked me. "She probably wants this stone after all this stone is how her kind evolved to its final form all she has to do is touch it." I said to Judith. "So all Togetic has to do is touch that stone and it will evolve?" Estelle asked me. "Yes." I said to Estelle. "And you haven't given that to Togetic why?" Raven asked me. "Togetic just evolved the other day so it would be a bad idea for her to evolve right away." I said to Raven. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked me. "Remember Togetic is still young and her final form is her strongest form. She has to grow mentaly before I give this stone." I said putting the Shiny Stone away.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked me. "Imagine if Karol had The Don's strength. It's like that, but with less control of her power." I said to Raven. "Fairpoint." Raven said to me. I then noticed a sad look on Togetic's face. "Hey don't worry Togetic you will get this stone later when you're ready for it." I said petting Togetic head. "I'm going to cheat on Ava goodbye everyone." Estelle said as she as Togetic left to go check on Ava. "Hey Oliver what was the surprise you were going to give to Ava?" Judith asked me. "I'm sorry guys, but I rather not tell you it hurts to talk about it." I said to everyone. "I'm going to check on my clothes." I said leaving the group to look at my clothes. When I was alone I pulled out a little black box. "Why did I have to do something big?" I said quietly while looking at the box.

**Ava P.O.V.**

I heard everything that Oliver said and now I was really sad. I pulled out photo books I had in my bag. It was a new red photo book. Then Delphox pulled out a burned and water stain yellow book from her sleeves. Then Ava took it from Delphox. "What have I done?" Ava said as I opened the ruined book looking at charde pictures of me, Houndoom, Oliver, and Manectirc, sairing Ice cream, us playing, and a lot of other moments we shared.

I flipped through the book and I stopped when I noticed one picture. It was our first date. Oliver was wearing an amazing blue suit and Manectric was wearing a blue tie with electric marks on it. I was wearing a long fire red dress and Houndoom was wearing her own fire red dress. We all looked so happy at the moment. Then I noticed the burn marks on the edges and the water stains on the paper and remembered what I have done.

**Ava P.O.V. 3 months ago**

After I told my mother what happened I just started to walk in no particular direction. Soon I found myself by a lake and I pulled out my photo book of us. Then the words of that girl got into my head. "Why would a stronger and handsome Pokemon Trainer like Oliver love a girl like you. Look at you, your Pokemon are ugly and weak, and there's nothing special about you. While I'm rich, I'm beautiful, and all my Pokemon look amazing and they all are realy strong." I remembered what that girl said to me.

"But he does love me." I said as I started the book. Then I remember that they kiss them. "Was everything in this book a joke Oliver." Ava said as she threw the book to the ground. I then started to gather rock and place it around the book. Then I let Houndoom out. "Houndoom uses **Flamethrower** and burns this book." I said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she fired a stream of flames out of her mouth.

But before the book could be burned all my Pokemon came out of their Pokeball by themselves. The next thing I know Delphox was using Psychic to pick up the flames and move them to the water. "Delphox what are you doing." I asked Delphox. "Delphox del del delphox." Delphox said as she picked the book up and held it to Ava. "I didn't care about Oliver, now getting rid of that book." I said hitting the book, making it go into the water. Then everyone, but Houndoom and me jumped into the lake. A few minutes later everyone burst out of the water holding that book

"Just get rid of it, it has nothing good in it." I said to my Pokemon. "Delphox del del delphox." Delphox said, holding the book close to her. "Fine if you want it you can have it, but I never want to see that book again." I said to Delphox walking away from all of them.

**Ava P.O.V. present day**

I just sat there crying looking at the damage I have done. When I heard a knock on the door. "Ava it Estelle and Togetic can we come in." Estelle asked me. I then closed the yellow book and shoved it into my bag. "Yeah come in Estelle." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Hey how are you doing?" Estelle asked me as she walked into the room. "I'm fine, just a little annoyed is all." I said trying to act normal. "I wouldn't worry about Oliver, he told Patty that he only has room in his heart for you." Estelle said, taking a seat next to me.

"Well thanks for telling me that." I said to Estelle. Then Estelle noticed my red photo book. "What is that?" Estelle asked me. "Oh it's my book of places I've been to." I said showing it to Estelle. "Can I see it?" Estelle asked me. "Sure why not." I said showing Estelle my book. We spent the rest of the day looking at my photos all the while I was trying to hide the fact that I was the one that mest up our love life and realising that he may say nice things, but he will never want me back.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story. And in case you're wondering, why I gave Patty Crammorant is because I wanted to give her a water type Pokemon that I thought would be fun. And Cramorant has that Gulp Missile ability so it's almost like it's firing a bullet out of his mouth. And I wanted to give Patty a Pokemon that doesn't care that much and is willing to follow her to the ends of the earth without a care in the world. And when they made Sword and Shield and Cramorant was the perfect Pokemon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone before you start reading. I would just like to say that I have a surprise for everyone and I would like you to guess what it is. And I would just like to say sorry for not having Repede do a lot. I forget that he's in the party sometimes. Also this chapter has a lot of Pokedex entries Now onto chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15**

**A Day With Water and Ghost types**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After six day at sea everyone was getting bored. The only thing we fought was those mermen that we battled on the first day. Now I was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone since I had nothing else to do. While I was making my fruit soap I was thinking about Ava. She still hasn't talked to me since Patty showed up. "Hey Oliver is lunch ready?" Yuri asked me as he walked into the kitchen. "Almost it just needs time to cool off." I said to Yuri as I put a lid on the pot. "Good to hear." Yuri said to me. "Want to gather everyone up for lunch." I said to Yuri. "Ok." Yuri said as he left.

A few minutes later I came out of the kitchen with the pot heading to the head of the ship where Patty was teaching Karol who to drive the ship. "Hey Oliver is that lunch?" Patty said as I placed the pot on a metal tray. "Yes it is, we just need to give it a few minutes to cool off before we can eat it." I said to Patty. "Karol takes the wheel." Patty said leaving patty. "But Patty I want some food too." Karol said to Patty as she joined me.

A few minutes later everyone on the ship gathered to have some food. Ava was still having a hard time looking at me, but she's been doing this for the past six days. "Ok everyone let's eat." I said as I took the lead off. We all took a whiff of the soup but before we could eat it we heard a few splashes in front us. "What was that?" I said as I put the lid back onto the pot. We all ran to the front of the ship where I saw a school of long light blue eel like Pokemon and long pink eel like Pokemon. "What are those?" Estelle asked me. "Those are Huntail and Gorebyss." I said to Estelle. "Huntail? Gorebyss?" Estelle said, pulling out the Pokedex.

**Huntail**

**The Deep Sea Pokemon**

**Water**

**Deep seas as their habitat. According to tradition, when Huntail wash up onshore, something unfortunate will happen.**

**Gorebyss**

**The South Sea Pokemon**

**Water**

**It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink turns more vivid for some reason.**

"What are they doing here?" Estelle asked Putting the Pokedex away. "They're probably looking for a safe place to have their babies." I said to Estelle. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked me. "Huntail and Gorebyss come from the same Pokemon Clamperl they just evolve by using two different items one's called a Deep Sea Tooth the other is called a Deep Sea Scale. This kind of evolution is called branch evolution and since this world is full of monsters they must be looking for a place that they can live in peace and that has the ability to evolve them." I said to Estelle. "Clamperl"

**Clamperl**

**The Bivalve Pokemon**

**Water**

**Clamperl grows while being protected by its rock-hard shell. When its body becomes too large to fit inside the shell, it is sure evidence that this Pokemon is getting close to evolution.**

"So they both come from this?" Rita asked me. "Yep." I said as we heard more splashes on the left we saw small fish, light blue kite fish, and large dark blue kite fish swimming nearby. "What are those?" Patty asked me. "It's a school of Remoraid, Mantyke, and Mantine." I asid to Patty as Estelle turned to the school of Pokemon.

**Remoraid**

**The Jet Pokemon**

**Water**

**Using its dorsal fin as a suction pad, it clings to Mantine's underside to scavenge for leftovers.**

**Mantyke**

**The Kite Pokemon**

**Water / Flying**

**It swims along with a school of Remoraid, and they'll all fight together to repel attackers.**

**Mantine**

**The Kite Pokemon**

**Water / Flying**

**As it majestically swims, it doesn't care if Remoraid attach to it to scavenge for its leftovers.**

"Wonder what they're doing here?" Patty said looking at the school of Pokemon. "I think we're at a crossroad for Water type Pokemon. I've only seen places like this a few times. Let's see if we can find more." Ava said looking around for more water types. "Look over there some lights in the water!" Karo said pointing to the right. We then ran to the right side to see a school of small dark blue fish with yellow lights at the end of two antennae that go over its body, and a big blue fish with a yellow one on its face and at the end of its tail with two yellow lights on the end of its horn. "Those are Chincho and Lanturn." I said as Estelle pointed the pokedex at the school of Chinchou and Lanturn

**Chinchou**

**The Angler Pokemon**

**Water / Electric**

**Its antennae, which evolved from a fin, have both positive and negative charges flowing through them.**

**Lanturn**

**The Light Pokemon**

**Water / Electric**

**The light it emits is so bright that it can illuminate the sea's surface from a depth of over three miles.**

"This is odd, what's with all these deep Pokemon doing this close to the surface?" Ava asked me. And it felt good that she was talking to me. "My guess is that there's some strong monsters in the deep of the sea, so they live closer to the surface for safety." I said to Ava. "Hey look over there." Judith said we tuned to see a school of big blue creatures with a white belly and a hard shell on its back. "Those are Lapras." I asid to Judith. "Lapras?" Estelle said looking them up.

**Lapras**

**The Transport Pokemon**

**Water / Ice**

**A smart and kindhearted Pokemon, it glides across the surface of the sea while its beautiful song around it.**

"They are kind of pretty." Estelle said to me. "Yes they are and they're the nice thing in the sea. I know, when me and Ava were dating we took a Lapras carriage ride on the sea on a clear night sky. It was so magical." I said not realising what I just said. I closed my eyes and got ready for a punch or arrow from Ava only for nothing to happen. I opened my eyes to see Ava all sad again. I wonder what I did? Then suddenly I felt the boat rock from the back. "What was that?" Rita asked me. "I don't know, but it felt like it came from the back. Karol stay here and keep your hand on the wheel." I said to Karol as everyone started to move to the back.

When we got to the back we saw a school of small balls like whales with a blue top and white belly. And a few very very big whales with a light blue top and a white belly far away form the ship. "Oh Wailords and Wailmer that makes sense." I said looking at them. "Wow they're so big!" Patty said looking at the Wailords and Wailmer. "That's because Wailords are the biggest Pokemon in the world." I said to Patty. "Wailords and Wailmer?" Estelle said as she looked them up.

**Wailmer**

**The Ball Whale Pokemon**

**Water**

**When it sucks in a large volume of Seawater, it becomes like a big, bouncy ball, it eats a ton of food daily.**

**Wailord**

**The Float Whale Pokemon**

**Water**

**Its immense size is the reason for its popularity. Wailord watching is a favorite sightseeing activity in various parts of the world.**

"Wow there's so many Pokemon out here." Estelle said to me. "You got that right. You Water type Pokemon is the most common Pokemon type there is. The only reason you haven't seen much before is because they normally stay in bodys of water like Lakes, River, or the Sea and we have been walking through forest and field for most of our travels." I said to Estelle. Then we heard a splash again but then a thug on the deck.

"Hey Oliver there's something on the deck there 12 giant red fish with white fins and eyes and something yellow on its top and bottom and some yellow whiskers and others have white whiskers." Karol said to me. Me and Ava then looked at each other with worry in our eyes "OH NO!" Ava and me said as we ran to the front of the ship. When we got there we saw what we feared. "MAGIKARPS!" Ava and I screamed. "Magikarp?" Estelle said as she looked them up.

**Magikarp**

**The Fish Pokemon**

**Water**

**It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokemon in the world.**

"That's not nice." Estelle said to the Pokedex. "But if they're so weak then I know how to get them off ship Drilbur, use **Sandstorm** and send them flying." Raven said to Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he started to spin. "DRILBUR NO!" Me and Ava screamed at Drilbur. But it was too late Drilbur Sandstorm through all 12 of the Magikarps overboard the front of the ship. "What's wrong with you two?" Raven asked us turning away from the front of the ship. But before we could answer him 12 blue lights started to glow behind him.

Raven then turned around to see 12 giant long sea serpents with an angry looking face, some had blue whiskers and some had white whiskers but they all had red eyes scaring all of us. "What are those?" Judith asked me unfazed by what we were facing. "Those are Gyarados. Magikarps evolved form." I said to Judith. "Gyarados?" Estelle said pointing the Pokedex at them.

**Gyarados**

**The Atrocious Pokemon**

**Water / Flying**

**It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets.**

"How can something like Magikarps evolve into something like this?" Rita asked me. "I'll tell you later Karol back us out of here." I said to Karol. "Right backing up." Karol said to me while freaking out and trying to figure out how. "Any time now Karol." Ava said to Karol. "Right I got it." Karol said freaking out and still looking over the controls. "Just pull that lever back Karol." Patty said to Karol. "Right just pull this lever." Karol said as he slowly grabbed the level, still freaking out. "GYARADOS!" One of the Gyarados roared. "BACK IT UP KAROL!" I screamed. "BACKING UUUUUUUUUUUP." Karol screamed as he pulled the lever back making them go back really fast.

"Gyarados." All the Gyarados said before some of them, fired a huge volume of water at us, a Purple Energy that looks like a dragon at us, a steam of fire at us, and a giant dark purple beam of energy at ua. "We got Hyper Beams, Hydro Pumps, Flamethrowers, and Dragon Pulses incoming." Ava said to everyone. The attacks missed the ship, but they did rocked the ship

"Karol, what are you doing?" Yuri asked Karol. I turned my head to see Karol holding the lever back clinging to it like his life depended on it. "BACKING UP! BACKING UP! BACKING UP! BACKING UP! BACKING UP!" Was the only thing Karol was saying. "Let go of the stick Karol let go of the stick." Rita said trying to get Karol off the stick. Then another round of attack missed us making the ship spin life crazy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We all screamed as we just kept backing up.

After an hour of backing up the boat was finally stopping and Gyarados were gone, but we were in the middle of a fog bank. "BACKING UP! BACKING UP! Backing Up! Backing up. Backing up." Karol said as he finally started to calm down and then the ship stopped. "Well you backed up Karol. And you know what else the ship has stopped working and you know what else WE'RE IN A FOG BANK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" I said to Karol screaming that last part. "And you know what else the soup's ruined." Patty said as we all noticed the soup was all over the deck. "And the soup's ruined. Oh no not the soup not the soup. How could it get any worse." I said kicking the front of the ship

Then we crashed into something. "Me and my big mouth." I said as we all noticed that our ship was right next to a giant ship but I noticed that it was really old. The sails were gone, the mast was broken, the wood was rotten, and I couldn't hear a single noise from the ship. "What is that? That's an old ship. I've never seen that type before." Kaufman looking at the ship. "Not surprisingly, look at it. It is so old that even it's name plaque is worn out." Ava said to Kaufman pointing to a worn out name plaque. "I think it says. "The Atherum"." Judith said reading the plaque.

Then The Atherum's gang planck fell onto our ship, scaring everything as Ava jumped into my arms. "That's weird. There's no sign of people." Karol said as he hid behind Skiddo. "It-it's like… it's calling to us." Estelle said looking at the ship. "I saw we let it go to voicemail." Ava said to Estelle. "What's voicemail?" Karol asked me. "Never mind that Karol and Ava, can I put you down now." I said to Karol and Ava. Then Ava noticed that she was in my arms and jumped out of my arms. "I vote to leave." Ava said to everyone. "I agree with Ava! Come on! Get the Fiertia going!" Rita said to Patty.

Patty then looked at the blastia. "Hmm... No can do. I don't know why but the ceres blastia ain't responding at all." Patty said to Rita. "What do you mean?" Rita said as she ran to the blastia. "What the hell is wrong with it?" Rita said as she looked at the blastia. "You think this thing's the problem?" Yuri asked me. "Maybe?" I said to Yuri surprising everyone. "Oooooh maybe it's a cursed ghost ship." Raven said only to get hit in the back of his head by Ava. "Don't joke around like that." Ava said to Raven.

"Y-you don't really think so. Do you?" Estelle asked me. "No Raven is just being a jerk." I said to Estelle. "Why don't we go take a look? It'll be fun. I love this sort of thing." Judith said to us. "Fun is probably not the right word here, but I vote we check it out after all we're stuck here and maybe we can find something useful on this ship." I said to everyone. "What?!" Rita said to me. "He has a point Rita. We got to take a look." Yuir said to Rita. "Are you planning on just leaving the Fiertia like this?" Kaufman asked us. "All right, why don't four of us and our Pokemon go investigate while the rest stay here and keep watch?" Yuri said to Kaufman.

"Then I vote, it's you, me, Judith, Repede, Bisharp and Vibrava go and everyone else stays here." I said to Yuri. "Sounds good to me." Yuri said as he, Bisharp and Repede walked to me. "Sounds good to me." Judith said as her and Vibrava joined me. "Ok we'll be right back hopefully with something to get this ship moving." I said to everyone as we got on the ship. "We'll light the signal fire when the ship is ready to go." Kaufman said to me before we got on The Atherum's deck

Once we got on the deck of The Atherum I noted that part of the deck was gone. "How long do you think this ship has been out here?" Yuri asked me as I examined the deck. "I have to see for a long time after all. Kaufman never saw this kind of ship after all." I said as I noticed some footprints. "So we're alone." Judith Asked me. "No look here, some tracks here. It proves that something here." I said to Judith. "Are they monsters?" Yuri asked me. "No, I don't think so. I saw these tracks before, I just can't remember where?" I said as I stood up and started to rub my chin.

We then started to look around the top of the deck to see if we could find anything. But we didn't find anything. "There's nothing here." Yuri said as we stopped in the middle of the deck. "Well this ship has been at sea for a long time, so anything that was on deck was probably blown away or washed away by now." I said to Yrui. "Then let's go inside." Judith said as she and Vibrava walked down some stairs. "Judith, wait for us." I said as we followed her.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs we saw a hallway full of mirrors. "What with these mirrors?" Judith asked as we reached them. "I don't know, let's keep moving." I said as we kept moving. Then a light fell right in front of us. "What the?" I said looking at the lamp. Then more lamps started to fall around us. "What's going on." Yuri asked me. Then I saw something above us. "There's something up there." I said to everyone. Then Judith jumped up and stuck it with her spear, knocking it down to our feet. That's when I got a good look at the thing. It was a Pokemon. This Pokemon was small and it's body was a dark purple cloth.

"What is this thing?" Yuri asked me. "I saw we kill it after all it did try to hurt us." Judith said as she walked back to us. "SHUPPET!" The Pokemon said as it hid behind Yuri. "Judith, wait that's a Pokemon." I said getting in front of Judith. "Don't worry about her, she was nice once to get to know her." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet?" Shuppet said as it wondered if Yuri was telling the truth. "Hey why were you throwing those lamps at us?" I asked Shuppet. "Shuppet shu shu shuppet." Shuppet said as it floated in front of us.

"I think it doesn't want us to continue." I said to Yuri. "Well we have to continue." Yuri said as he and Bisharp started to walk. But before Yuri could get too far, Shuppet flooded into Yuri and Bisharp's face. "Shuppet shu shu." Shuppet said to Yuri and Bisharp. "Look Shuppet I don't know what's your problem, but need to look around the ship." Yuri said to Shuppet as they started to walk. "Bisharp." Bisharp said to Shuppet as he followed Yuri. Then me, Judith, and Vibrava. While we walked I noticed Shuppet following Yuri, but I didn't say anything.

We walked for a few minutes with Shuppet following Yuri. During those minutes we just kept walking through mirror hallways and stairways, but we did find the storage and cafeteria, but there was nothing in there. "Ok what's with all the mirrors in this place?" I asked Yuri as we walked up some stairs with Judith and Vibrava in front of me. "I don't know, maybe we should ask the Captain." Judith said as she got to the top of the stairs. Once we got up there we saw a door labeled "Captain's Quarters". "Sounds like a plan to me." Yuri said as he walked to the door. "Shuppet shu shu shuppet." Shuppet said to Yuri coming out oh his hiding spot. "You again, what wrong now?" Yuri asked Shuppet.

"Go away! Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" An eerie voice said to us. Then suddenly blue flames light up the room. Soon a giant snake monster made out of blue fire came out of nowhere and it had few black balls with purple flames around it. "GO AWAY!" the monster roared. Then we all got ready to fight it. "Shuppet." Shuppet said, pulling Yuri's shirt trying to get him away from the monster. "Relaxe Shuppet we got this." Yuri said to Shuppet as we got ready to fight. But before we could do anything all of us, Shuppet was picked up and then thrown into another mirror hallway. And before we could get up some iron bars came down from the ceiling blocking us from going back.

"Ok what was that?" I said as we got up. "I don't know, but it looks like we can't go back." Judith said as Shuppet started to float to us. "Hey Shuppet." Yuri said as he got up. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he looked at Yuri with a sad look in his eyes. "Are you trying to tell us about that monster Shuppet?" Yuri asked Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said nodding his head yes. "Well thanks for the warning Shuppet. But we still have to deal with that monster." Yuri said, surprising everyone. "Shuppet?" Shuppet said wondering if Yuri was crazy or brave. "Yuri, are you crazy you saw that thing we need the whole time to bet it." I said to Yuri. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure we could handle it, come on and I'm sure with Shuppet help we can bet that thing." Yuri said as he started to walk. "Shuppet." Shuppet said following Yuri. I had a feeling that Yuri just got a fan.

**Ava P.O.V.**

I was just staring at the ship wondering how Oliver was doing when we heard a roar from the ship. "I think I just heard a weird noise." Patty said to me. "Patty, that was a roar they may be in trouble. We have helped them." I said to everyone. "You can't be serious Ava." Rita said to me. "Rita, they need us, I'm going who's with me?" I said to Rita and everyone, but Rita raised their hands. "Fine I guess we're going." Rita said to me. "Now hold on just a second. Who'll protect the ship while you're gone?" Kaufman asked me. "Kaufman nothing attacked us yet and they need us." I said to Kaufman. "Fine go save your boyfriend Ava just be quick." Kaufman said to me

"I'm coming too." Patty said to me. "Patty, this may be dangerous, just stay here." I said to Patty. "Dangerous is what makes an adventure fun and I'm your rival for Oliver's heart so I'm not letting you go without me." Patty said to me. "Fine, but stay close no telling what's on this ship. We'll be right back Kaufman." I said as everyone started to move on the deck. "Please here we don't want to be adrift out here forever." Kaufman's black hair man said. "Eek don't say things like that! Talk about something more fun!" Kaufman said to the black hair man. "Meowths." All the Meowths said agreeing with Kaufman.

Once we got on deck we started looking around for a way in. "Anything." I asked everyone. "I got nothing." Raven said to me. "I found a door, but it's locked." Karol said to me. "There's nothing in the front." Rita said to me. "And we can go up to the back." Estelle said to me. "There has to be a way in." I said looking around then I noticed a big hole in the floor. "Ok I have an idea but you may not like it." I said walking to the hole. "So what's the plan?" Rita asked me as everyone walked to me. "We jump in here." I said to everyone. "Are you crazy we can't jump into this." Karol said to me. "Well does anyone have any better ideas?" I asked everyone. They all just stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." I said as I jumped down.

I landed safely onto the floor. "Ok guys I landed safely now it's your turn, but go one at a time." I said to Everyone before they all started to jump in one at a time. Soon we all were in The Atherum and started to walk around. "What's with all the mirrors in this place?" Estelle asked after a few minutes of walking. "I don't know, but you got to admit they had style." Raven said to Estelle while looking in a mirror. "Only if they are full of themselves like you old man." Rita said to Raven. "Mean." Raven said to Rita. Then we heard a scraping sound and we covered our ears.

"You know there is a plus side to all these mirrors. It's easier to see what's making that noise." Raven said as he fired an arrow at a create. The noises then stopped. I then turned to see a small purple fiend with sharp hands, feet, and ears, with white crystal for eye's and a red gem in the middle of its body staring at the arrow that Raven just fired which landed right above it's right hand. "Now what are you?" Raven asked the creature. "That's a Pokemon it's called a Sableye." I said to Raven. "Sableye?" Estelle said looking it up.

**Sableye**

**The Darkness Pokemon**

**Ghost / Dark**

**It feeds on gemstone crystals. In darkness, its eyes sparkle with the glitter of jewels.**

"It looks like it's a boy and it's ability is Keen Eye and his moves are Fury Swipes, Power Gem, Shadow Claw, Feint Attack." Estelle said before putting the Pokedex away.

"But what's a Sableye doing here? Their kind mostly lives in caves." I said looking at Sableye. "I don't know, but I like him. Nothing impresses the ladies like gems for eyes." Raven said making everyone including the Sableye turn to him. "Seriously." I said to Raven. "Yeah look at him he's a cool Pokemon." Raven said, pointing to Sableye. "Sableye?" Sableye said in confusion.

"What do you say Drilbur you ok with working with him." Raven asked Drilbur. "Drilbur." Drilbur said nodding his head yes. "Then it's settled welcome to the team Sableye now let's go find everyone else." Raven said as he picked Sableye up. "Sableye sableye sabl eye sableye." Sableye said, protesting as they left. "What just happened?" Karol asked me. "I think Raven just got another Pokemon." I said to Karol. "I don't know about that?" Rita said to me. "Believe it or not this is the exact same thing that happened when Oliver catched Pyroar and you know how she turned out." I said to Karol before we started to walk again.

We started walking around looking for everyone when we came to an open room with a stairway going up in it. "I keep telling you that we should go back to the others before we go after that monster." I heard a male voice say. "Relax Oliver I'm sure we can handle it after all we got Shuppet now I'm sure that monsters is nothing compared to us." Another Male voice said to the voice. Wait Oliver? Then Oliver, Judith, Vibrava, Yuri, Bisharp and a small purple cloth floating around Yuri and Bisharp.

"Ava, guys what are you all doing here?" Oliver said as he noticed us. "Oliver thank Arceus you ok we heard a roar and I feared the worse." I said running to hug Oliver. "Thank goodness you're okay." Karol said to Oliver's group. "Hey hey you decided to come along for the ride, too? And hey why are you bringing along more people and who is that." Yuri said to my group. "This is Sableye, my new Pokemon." Raven said, showing them Sableye. "Sableye." Sableye said, shaking his head no. "Cool this is Shuppet." Yuri said to Raven pointing to the cloth flooring next to him. "Shuppet?" Estelle said looking it up.

**Shuppet**

**The Puppet Pokemon**

**Ghost**

**Shuppet is attracted by feelings of jealousy and vindictiveness. If someone develops a strong feeling of Vengeance, this Pokemon will appear in a swarm and line up beneath the eaves of that person's home.**

"It's a boy, his ability is Frisk and his moves are Knock Off, Shadow Sneak, Will-O-Wisp and Confuse Ray." Estelle said before putting the pokedex away. "Ah Ava could you let me go." Oliver said to me. Then I noticed that I was still hugging Oliver. I didn't say anything and let him go. "Yeah Ava that's my man you holding on to." Patty said to me. "Can we talk about this later Patty." I said to Patty. 'Why am I fighting with Patty for Oliver?' I asked myself.

"Well now that you're here you can help us deal with a monster and get into the Captains Quarters." Yuri said to my group. "A monster?" I asked Oliver. "Yeah it was a big blue fire snake with black balls and purple flames around it. We tried to fight it but something grabbed us and then threw us down a hallway before lowering some iron bars blocking us from moving forward." Oliver said to me. "So what's the plan?" Estelle asked Oliver. "Well I wanted to go get you guys it looked like a strong monster, but Yuri's all "we can handle it Oliver"." Oliver said to my group. "Wait a minute Oliver, is that all it did?" I asked Oliver.

"It did saw "go away" but yeah that was it." Oliver said to me. "And did Shuppet try to scare you guys two?" I asked Oliver. "What do you mean?" Oliver asked me. "Sableye tried to scare us when we got on the ship and I was wondering if Shuppet did the same thing." I asked Oliver. "Then yes, Shuppet did try to scare us away." Oliver said to me. "Oliver, I don't think that thing in front of the Captains Quarter was a monster. I think it was a Ghost type Pokemon." I said to Oliver.

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked me. "Ghost type Pokemon like to scare people and I think they're protecting something. That's why they're scaring us." I said to everyone. "Now that I think about it, you're right, this would be the perfect place for a ghost type but what would they be protecting?" Oliver asked me. "Let's go find out." I said leading the way up.

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We walked up the stairs until we reached the stairs just before the floor with the Captains Quarter and I got ready for whoever was making that monster. "Ok Manectric come on out." I said letting Manectic out. "Ok Manectric, I need you to use **Discharge** when I give the signal. "Hawlucha come on out." Ava said letting a red and white bird that looks like a wrestler. "Who's this?" Estelle asked Ava. "This is Hawlucha, he's my fastest and athletic Pokemon." Ava said to Estelle. "Hawlucha?" Estelle said looking him up

**Hawlucha**

**The Wrestling Pokemon**

**Fighting / Flying**

**In combat, Hawlucha leaps nimbly about, taking advantage of its opponents' blind spots. It's also skilled at using superb submission holds.**

"Ok Hawlucha I want you to go up there and use **Protect** when a giant blue flame snake appears ok." Ava said to Hawlucha. "Hawlucha." Hawlucha said, nodding yes before he ran up stairs. A few seconds later we saw blue flames light up the room above us. "GO AWAY!" That eerie voice from before said. "Manectric now." I said to Manectric. "Manectric." Macectric said as he ran up the stairs. Then we saw the blue flames down and light from the Discharge filled the room for a few seconds. "Manectric." Manectric yelled to me as he stopped using Discharge. "Ok we're clear." I said as we walked up the stairs. Once we got to the top we noticed Manectric and Hawlucha standing at the top step surrounded by three faint groups of Pokemon.

The first group had two pokemon that looked like a ladies head with red gems around their necks and a Pokemon that looked like a witch hat with cloth like body from it and had a face and three red gems on it.

The second group had a few Pokemon that looked like a candle with a yellow eye and blue flames on its head, two Pokemon that looked like a black lamp and had two yellow eyes with a blue flame in the middle of their head, and the last Pokemon looked like a chandelier and had two yellow eye and five blue flames one on its head and two on the end of each of its arms.

The last group had a few black balls with purple flames and a face on them, five purple spirits with two hands right next to them, and one big spirit with horns, arms and legs and red eyes with a big smile on its face.

"What are those?" Estelle asked me. "Those are Misdreavus, Mismagius, Litwick, Lampent, Chandelure, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar." I said to Estelle. "Misdreavus, Mismagius, Litwick, Lampent, Chandelure, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar?" Estelle said looking them up.

**Misdreavus**

**The Screech Pokemon**

**Ghost**

**What gives meaning to its life is surprising others. If you set your ear against the red orbs around its neck, you can hear shrieking.**

**Mismagius**

**The Magical Pokemon**

**Ghost**

**It appears as if from nowhere-muttering incantations, placing curses, and giving people terrifying visions.**

**Litwick**

**The Candle Pokemon**

**Ghost / Fire**

**Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of People and Pokemon, which becomes the fuel that it burns.**

**Lampent**

**The Lamp Pokemon**

**Ghost / Fire**

**This Pokemon appears just before someone passes away, so it's feared as an emissary of death.**

**Chandelure**

**The Luring Pokemon**

**Ghost / Fire**

**This Pokemon haunts dilapidated mansions. It sways its arms to hypnotize opponents with the ominous dancing of its flames.**

**Gastly**

**The Gas Pokemon**

**Ghost / Poison**

**With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind.**

**Haunter**

**The Gas Pokemon**

**Ghost / Poison**

**If you get the feeling of being watched in darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there.**

**Gengar**

**The Shadow Pokemon**

**Ghost / Poison**

**On the night of a full moon. If shadows move on their own and laugh, it must be Gengar's doing.**

"Why are they all here?" Estelle asked me after she put the Pokedex away. "Let's find out." I said walking to the Gengar, Mismagius, and Chandelure, as they started to get up. "So Gengar why did you scare us?" I asked them. "Gengar gen gen gengar gen." Gengar said to me pointing to the Captain's Quarters. "Is there something in that room?" I asked them. "Mismagius mis mismagius mismagius." Mismagius said to me nodding her head yes. "Where are you trying to keep us out?" I asked them. "Chandelure chan cahn chandelure delure." Chandelure said as the three of them got in front of the door.

"Sorry, but we need to get into that room so please let us in." I asked them. "Gengar/ Mismagius/ Chandelure." They all said shaking their heads no. "Shuppet shu shu shuppet." Shuppet said to Gengar, Mismagius, and Chandelure. The three of them looked at each other for a few seconds. "Gengar/ Mismagius/ Chandelure." They all said to their groups before they all left.

"I guess we can go in?" Raven said watching the Pokemon leave. "Sableye." Sableye said nodding his head yes. "Shuppet." Shuppet said, trying to drag Yuri. "What's up with Shuppet?" Yuri asked me. "I think he wants something in that room, but could never get past Gengar, Mismagius, and Chandelure and their friends." I said to Yuri. "Well let's see what's in the Captain's Quarters." Judith said to me. "Ok here we go." I said as I opened the door. Once I did Shuppet went in first.

The Captain's Quarters was big and had a lot of space and there was a giant mirror in the room. "L-look!" Karol screamed. "Skiddo!" Skiddo screamed. Then I turned to the back of the room and I noticed a skeleton on a desk clinging to a red box. "I guess that the Captain." I said as we walked to him. "Shuppet." Shuppet said floating around a red box with a smile on his face. "What is it Shuppet?" Yuri asked Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said circling the box. "You want this box?" Yuri asked Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said nodding yes. "Then let's take it." Yuri said reaching for the box.

"Yuri waited something odd about that box." I said to Yuri. "What do you mean?" Yuri said to me. "Look at him even dead, he clings to this box I want to know why." I said to Yuri. "Maybe this will help, it's a little bit of damage, but we can read it." Ava said as she opened a book that was right next to the Captain. "Year 232 of Asule, 13th day of Bluerre?" Yuri said reading the book. "The Asule period and the month of Bluerre are from a time before the empire." Estelle asid to everyone. "So over 1000 years ago." Rita said. "That long?" Karol asked Rita. "Whoever this guy was it's obvious that he paid a lot of money for this ship, after all if it's still a float after all these years, that's the sign of good ship building right there." I said looking at the Captain.

"What else does it say Estelle?" Ava asked Estelle. "Adrift five and forty days. Food and water used up. Men succumbing to thirst and starvation. I cannot give in, though. I must see the clear ciel crystal safely to Yormgen. This crystal holds the power to banish the monsters, and with it the town may yet be saved. I have stored the clear ciel crystal in my dear Yuefan. It won't be much longer until I am in her arms again. And then we will all be saved." Estelle said reading the book out loud.

"But he wasn't able to return to his town. He passed away here." Estelle said to everyone while looking at the Captain. "Come on Estelle, it was more than a thousand years ago." Rita said to Estelle. "So this ship has been wandering the open seas for an awful long time. Sounds lonely." Patty said looking at the Captain. "I wonder what stopped him from going home?" I said looking at the Captain. "I've never heard of a town called Yormgen." Karol said to us. "If this record is really that old there's no guarantee the town even exists anymore." Rita said to Karol. "I agree with Rita. After all he did say that they were having monster trouble and it was his job to solve it. But he died here so the town probably died waiting for him to come home." Ava said closing the book.

"Yeah I guess that's true what about that clear ciel crystal?" Rita asked us. "I've never heard of it." Rita said to Yuri. "Maybe you have just with a different name. After all, people start calling things different names over time. In my world are ancestors called Pokemon Magical Creatures." I said to Rita. "Farpoint Oliver." Rita said to me.

"The power to banish monsters. Huh." Raven said thinking about the clear ciel crystal. "I wonder if it's something similar to a barrier." Judith said to us. "I have no idea. It sounds like whatever the clear ciel crystal is was lost to history." I said to Judith. "Do you think it might be here somewhere?" Yuri asked me. "I think I know where it is." I said to Yuri. "Really where?" Yuri asked me. "Yuri said that it was the key to save his home so I doubt that even in death that he'll let go of it." I said pointing to the box that was in the Captain's hand.

"I'm with Oliver, that's probably it." Ava said to Yuri. "So who wants to grab it?" yuri asked everyone. "Hey old man you go get it!" Rita said to Raven. "Um no thank you. What is it with kids today always blurring things out like that?" Even said to Rita. "hm? Still a scardy cat at your age, old man?" Patty asked Raven. "How are you any different Patty?" Raven asked Patty. "Aren't you a little old to be arguing with a child?" Yuri asked Raven.

"Ok I'll get it." I said to everyone as I put my hands on the box. "Sorry Captain." I said pulling the box away from the Captain and I also pulled his right hand off. "Sorry again Captain." I said to the Captain as I removed the hand from the box. "Hear let me help you with that." Ava said to me, putting the hand back. "Oliver, Ava you two have nerves of steel." Raven said to us. "Thanks, but I wish we had a key. This thing is lock." I said to Raven looking at the box. "So why do you think Shuppet wants this box?" Ava asked me as I started to shake the box. I lesioned closely and heard two thumps and a cling. "Estelle reminds me how many clear ciel crystals did the Captain find?" I asked Estelle.

"The book only says one why?" Estelle asked me. "It sounds like there's two things in here." I said to Estelle shaking the box more. "You think he found two clear ciel crystals?" Ava asked me. "No, I don't think so. But I have this feeling that it's Pokemon related." I said to Ava. "What makes you think that?" Rita asked me. "Shuppet flew to this box the second I opened the door and was happy to see this box. And it's not totally crazy right after all, all of us and the Pokemon were dragged through the ground, so maybe stuff from the world got dragged here with us." I said to Ava.

"Hey Shuppet what's in this box." Yuri asked Shuppet. "Shup-!" Shuppet said before suddenly stopping. "SHUPPET!" Shuppet screamed before hiding behind the Captain. "What's the?" I said, looking at Shuppet. "M-m-m-monst…" Kaorl said but was too scared to speak clearly. "Karol what are you taking ABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOUT!" Ava said before streaming. "Huh? Aaaaaah!" Raven screamed. "Ok what are you all screaming about?" I asked as I turned around to see what was going on.

I turned around to see some kind of giant knight with a cap over its right arm, and anchor sword in the left and skeleton armor in the mirror. "Ah that would do it." I said looking at the monster. "It appears to have the opposite effect." Judith said to us. "What are you talking about!" Karol asked Judith. "It's drawing the monsters to us." Judith said to Karol. "You mean the clear ciel crystal?" I asked Judith. "Yep." Judith said to me. "Hey wait, that monster is in the mirror, it's not here we're safe." Ava said waving her hand in the spot the monster was in the mirror. Then the monster walked out of the mirror. "Oh ho!" I said looking at the monster. "Here it comes!" Estelle said as it started to attack. I then threw the box to the other side of the room.

"Manectric use **Thunderbolt**." I said to Manectric as we drew our weapons. "Manectric." Manectric said as he fired a bolt of electricity at the monsters. But the monster blocked it with his cap. "Skiddo use **Leech seed**." Karol said to Skiddo as me and Karol went in for the attack. "Skiddo." Skiddo said, firing a seed at the monster. Then the seed landed on the monster wrapping it in vines just before we struck. Karol and me hit the monsters in the chest. But this monster was strong because it broke through the Leech Seed.

"Togetic uses **Air Cutter**." Estelle said to Togetic. "Togetic." Togetic said firing some air blades from her wings. But the monster blocked her attacks with its sword. "Solosis uses **Signal Beam**." Rita said to Solosis as she charged up a fireball. "Solosis." Solosis said as she fired a pink beam with shapes in it at the monster. While Rita fired a fireball at the monsters. But it blocked the attacks with its cap again. "Vibrava uses **Dragon Breath**." Judith said to Vibrava as she started to charge at the monster. "Vibrava." Vibrava said, firing a burst of green energy from his mouth. But the monster blocks Vibrava's attack with his cap and Judith's attack with his sword.

"Cramorant uses **Drill Peck**." Patty said, pulling out her gun. "Hawlucha uses **Iron Head**." Ava said to Hawlucha as she got her crossbow ready. "Drilbur use **Drill Run**." Raven said to Drilbur. "Cramorant/ Hawlucha/ Drilbur." They said as Cramorant and Drilbur started to spin and Hawlucha said as his head started turned silver. They charged at the monster with their partners firing arrows and bullets at the monster. Unlike the other attacks these actually hit the monster dealing some damage. "Repede with me. Bisharp Use **Revenge**." Yuri said as he and Bisharp charged at the monster. "Bisharp said as fire like energy wrapped around him.

The monster was about to strike Yuri when Bisharp took the hit. The fire-like energy around Bisharp started to glow brighter and Bisharp channeling the energy into his right hand. Then Yuri, Repede, and Bisharp, attacked the monsters with their attacks forcing the monster back. "Nice work Yuri, Repede,and Bisharp." I said to Yuri and Bisharp. "Shuppet." Shuppet said, looking at Yuri and Bisharp still hiding behind the Captain. Then the monster got up and removed his cap revealing a cannon gun in his right hand.

"Everyone incoming." Ava said as the monster started to fire its cannon at us. "Sableye look out." Raven said as he pushed Sableye out of the way from the cannon fire. "Raven! **First Aid**." Estelle said, casting a healing spell. "Thanks Estelle. You good Sableye?" Raven said to Estelle and Sableye. "Sableye." Sableye said to Raven nodding his head yes. "Guys less talking, more fighting." I said as I was blocking the monster's sword. "Right Skiddo uses **Vine Whip**." Karol said to Skiddo as he charged at the monster. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he wrapped his vines around the monster's arms.

But the monster just pulled Skiddo vines sending him flying and crashed into me and Karol. "Owh." I said as we got up. Then the monster raised it's cannon again and started to fire at us again. We then started to run but Rita took a shot in the arm. "AAAH!" Rita screamed as she fell to the floor. "Rita." Estelle said as the monster got ready to strike Rita. "Solosis." Solosis said as she was between Rita and the monster. Then shadows started to gather in front of Solosis. The monsters attack then collide with the shadows making an explosion sending it back. Then a bright blue light appeared in the smoke. Soon Solosis grew and it's small body grew and gained small arms and a cap above its body. "Duosion." Solosis or Duosion roared at the monster.

"What the?" RIta said looking at Duosion. "What is that?" Estelle asked me. "It's a Duosion, but focus." I said to Estelle. "Right. **First Aid**." Estelle said, healing Rita. "Thanks." Rita said as she and the monster got up. "Duosion." Duosion said as it fired a ball of shadows at the monster knocking it down. "What was that?" Rita asked me. "That was Shadow Ball." I said to Rita. "We need to get rid of his weapons and his cap if we want to bet it." Ava said to me.

I then looked at Shuppet and Bisharp and I got an idea. "Yuri has Bisharp use Thief and Shuppet use Knock Off on the monsters weapons." I said to Yuri. "Ok Bisharp uses **Thief** on his sword and Shuppet uses **Knock Off** on his cannon." Yuri said to Bisharp and Shuppet. "Bisharp." Bisahrp said, nodding his head yes. "Shuppet." Shuppet said nodding his head no, still hiding behind the Captain. "Come on Shuppet we need you." Yuri said Shuppet. "Shuppet." Supppet said, still shaking his head no. "Bisharp." Bisharp said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said and he just hid some more. "Come on Shuppet I know you can bet this monster." Yuri said to Shuppet as the monster got up. "Shuppet?" Shuppet said looking at Yuri. "Yep now use **Knock Off** on its cannon." Yuri said to Suppet.

"Shuppet." Shuppet said as he came out of hiding and charged at the monster. "Bisharp." Bisharp said as he went after Shuppet. Bisharp slammed into the monster first and then stole his sword before throwing it right in front of the mirror. Shuppet did a flip and knocked the monsters gun out of its hand and it landed right next to the mirror. "We can't let him have all the fun Drilbur use **Metal Claw** and Sableye use **Fury Swipes** on his cap." Raven said to Drilbur and Sableye. "Drilbur." Drilbur said, as his claws turn silver. "Sableye." Sableye said, shrugging his shoulders before his hands became shaped like claws.

Then both Drilbur and Sableye started to rip the monster's cap appart. But the monster reached for them. It missed Sableye, but it grabbed Drilbur. "Drilbur." Raven said as the monster threw Drilbur into Bisharp. "Bisharp." Yuri said as they both crashed into the wall. "Let's finish this Duosion using Shadow ball." Rita said to Duosion. I then had an Idea. "Yuri have Shuppet use Shadow Sneak and Raven have Sableye use Shadow Claw." I quickly said to Raven and Yuri. "Ok Sableye uses **Shadow Claw**." Raven said to Sableye. "And Shuppet uses **Shadow Sneak**." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Duosion/ Sableye/ Shuppet." they all said to their trainers. Duosion stated to gather shadows. Sableye hands became purple claws. And Shuppet then disappeared into the shadows.

Then Duosion fired the Shadow Ball at the front of the monster's head. Sableye then struck the chest of the monster. Then Shuppet came out of the shadows under the monster's legs and hit them forcing them forward. The force of the three Shadow attacks were able to knock the monster back to the mirror. "Nice work everyone." I said to everyone. But I was celebrating too soon as the monster got up again. "What's it going to take to stop this thing?" Ava said looking at the monster.

But this time the monster just stared at Patty. "If you want her then you're going to have to get through me." I said to the monster. But the monster didn't do anything instead it grabbed it's cannon and it's sword and walked back into the mirror. "It's getting away!" Patty said as she tried to get it. "Come on. It's not like we have to settle the score with that monster do we?" Yuri said to Patty as it disparied. "Well now we know why the Ghost Type Pokemon was trying to keep us out. That monster must only live in this room. And they were trying to help us." I said to everyone.

"Jeez poor Raven's getting' too old for this." Raven said looking in the mirror. "Well to bad we are still doing this." Ava said to Raven as I went to pick up the box. Well not that where safe let's see what you are Duosion." Estelle said pointing the Pokedex at Duosion.

**Duosion**

**The Mitosis Pokemon**

**Psychic**

**It's barain has split into two, and the two haves rarely think alike. Its actions are utterly unpredictable.**

"So what should we do with this box?" I asked everyone. "You think we should give it back to him?" Judith asked me. "I think that's what he wants!" Karol yelled to me. "Ok any other options?" I asked everyone else. "I… I want to deliver the cleat ciel crystal to Yormgen for him." Estelle said to me. "You what?" Rita asked Estelle. "Would it be possible to add that to the jobs being done by the guild?" Estelle asked us. "Kind thought Estelle, but you read the book. I'm sure Yormgen is gone." Ava said to Estelle.

"And even if it was we can't Estelle. As a rule. Tiny guilds like ours don't take on a new job until they complete the one they're working on." Karol said to Estelle. "Completing' each job to the letter is the way new guilds have ta build their reputation." Raven said to Estelle. "The whole point of this is so that new guilds don't get overloaded with jobs or get scammed for their hard work." Ava said to Estelle.

"Hm? Is the guild going to be sent running here and there by another one of this girl's whims?" Judith asked Estelle. "Hey! You don't have to talk to her like that. You know!" Rita said to Judith. "Rita, Judith's right. I know she wants to help everyone, but if you stop to help the person with a small cut you'll be late to help the person that lost his arm. We need to stay focused on the task at hand or we may never get it done." Ava said to Judith. "Judith, Ava I am sorry, but I want to help him deliver this to the one who was waiting for him." Estelle said to us.

"Estelle there's nothing to be sorry about, you're a kind person, but you remember what's important. And what's important right now is meeting Phaeroh. But we could find Yormgen along the way and give it to them." I said to Estelle. "Really." Estelle said to me. "Yep after all I'm sure that's what he wanted." I said to Estelle while looking at the Captain. "But we don't know if Yormgen is still around." Yuri said to me. "True, but if we find it ruins we can bury it there and then maybe his spirit can rest in peace." I said to Yuri. "Oliver." Estelle said to me.

"But Oliver we can do that we have to find Phaeroh first." Karol said to me. "Then I'll find them." Rita said surprising all of us. "Rita?" Estelle said looking at Rita. "You all have your hands full looking for Phaeroh and escorting Estelle right? I'm free to do what I like." Rita said to us. "Duosion." Dousion said agreeing with Rita. "Well I'll come along too then!" Karol said to Rita. "Skiddo." Skiddo said, agreeing with Karol. "I don't mind going either." Yuri said to Rita. "Bisharp." Bisharp said, agreeing with Yuri. "Shuppet." Shuppet said, agreeing with Yuri.

"H-hold it. You guys have jobs to take care of!" Rita said to us. "You know you're going to end up sticking with us anyway. So I don't see any problem with us helping you out a little on the side." Yuri said to Rita. "Thank you!" Estelle said to everyone. "Ah how I envy the vigor of youth." Raven said to everyone. "When you talk like that it makes you sound like a really old man Raven." Ava said to Raven. "You got such good friends! You must be so happy Rita." Patty said to Rita. "I-I'm not happy at all!" Rita said to Patty. "Really?" Patty said to Rita. "Oh come on Rita you know you love us." I said to Rita.

"Huh?" Raven said looking at the window. "Notice something?" Judith asked Raven. "It looks like there's smoke outside." Raven said as we all turned to see a single fire. "I guess the ship is ready to go. Let's go before they leave without us." I said to everyone. "But how do we get out of this room?" Raven asked me. "Sableye/ Shuppet." the two ghost pokemon said, making us turn to them. Then Shuppet flipped open a hatch on the ceiling and Sableye jumped up and grabbed something. Then a secret door opened up leading to a stairway that was going up.

"That will work, nice going Sableye." Raven said to Sableye as we walked up the stairs. Once we walked up we found ourselves at the back of the ship but we were too high to jump down. "Well here outside, but how can we get down?" Karol asked me as I put the box in my bag. "I don''t know?" I said as I suddenly felt something grabbing me. I looked up to see the Haunters from before helping us down. "What the?" Rita said as one of the Haunters put her down on the deck of the ship. "I knew that these Ghost Pokemon weren't bad, they were just trying to help us." I said as everyone was placed on the deck. "Thank you all very much." Estelle said bowing to the Haunter. "Haunter." They all said before going.

"I hope they're ok with that monster on this ship." Estelle said watching the Haunters. "I'm sure they will be fine after all. I'm sure the only reason they didn't want us in the Captain's Quarters is because of that monster. So they know to stay out of that room." I said to everyone as we walked back to our ship.

"Hey Kaufman how the blastia?" Ava asked Kaufman as we reached the ship. "The ceres blastia's been fixed." Kaufman said to us. "So it seems." Yuri said to Kaufman. "Phew thank goodness!" Patty said. "Of all the. Why do I always get sucked into these messes?" Kaufman asked us. "I don't know, Kaufman luck of the draw maybe? But thanks for waiting for us." I said to Kaufman. "If it was anybody other than me you guys would've been left behind." Kaufman said to us. "Fair enough." Ava said to Kaufman.

"Sorry about that. We'll never do it again. Promise" Yuri said to Kuafman. "And how are those two?" Kaufman said looking at Shuppet and Sableye. "That is Shuppet and Sableye, our new friends." Yuri said to Kaufman. "Judith you ok?" I asked Judith. "I wonder what caused the ceres blastia to break down?" Judith asked us. "It just started working again. I don't have the slightest clue why." Kaufman said to us. "Ya really think there's a curse then?" Raven asked us. "Perhaps the Captain wanted to pass the clear ceil crystal on to someone, and reach out to us." Estelle said to us.

"No way! Dead people can't want to do anything." Karol said, getting a little scared. "You be suprise Karol, time the dead can still affect the lives of the living." I said to Karol. "Aye the world's a big place. There are many things we humans don't understand!" Patty said agreeing with me. "I said it can't happen. So it just can't!" Rita said freaking out a little and hitting Karol. "What're you hitting me for?" Karol asked Rita.

"Let's just go the sooner we're gone the better." Ava said to us. "We might have a problem with that." Patty said as she looked at the blastia. "What's the matter?" Kaufman asked Patty. "We don't know why it broke down. But either way. It's barely holding together. If we keep using this old piece-of-junk blastia. Were guaranteed a shipwreck in the middle of the sea." Patty said to Kaufman. "Wow so she's sensible when it comes to ships." Rita said looking at Patty.

"What? she is?" Karol asked Rita. "Well she does want to be an adventurer and a good adventurer knows their tools." Ava said as we all turned to Kaufman. "Wh-What are you all lookin at?" Kaufman asked us. "You were trying to give us a broken ship." Ava said to Kaufman. "Fine. fine. As soon as we get to port. I'm getting you a new one. You don't have a problem with that do you? Seriously this is a crazy deal you're getting!" Kaufman said to us. "There was that so hard." Ava said to Kaufman. "Hey are we going to Nordopolica or not? Let's get this thing out of here." Rita said to us, still freaking out a little. "Right I'm looking forward to finally getting there as well." Kaufman said to us.

"You heard her Patty take the wheel." I said to Patty. "Ok Oliver." Patty said as we made our way to the front of the deck. Then we heard something from The Atherum. "Misdreavus/ Mismagius/ Litwick/ Lampent/ Chandelure/ Gastly/ Haunter/ Gengar." We turned our heads to see all the Pokemon of The Atherum waving us good-bye. "What are they doing?" Estelle asked me. "They're saying good-bye to us." I said to Estelle. "Shuppet/ Sableye." They said to their old friends. "Looks like they are saying good-bye to." Estelle said to me. "Looks like it bye everyone stay safe and enjoy The Atherum it's a wonderful home." I said waving good-bye to the Pokemon. "Misdreavus/ Mismagius/ Litwick/ Lampent/ Chandelure/ Gastly/ Haunter/ Gengar." They all said as The Atherum faded into the fog.

"Pokemon are amazing. I wonder what other Pokemon are like." Estelle said to me. "Just wait Estelle I'm sure will find groups after all you saw two Pokemon type groups and their sixteen more groups out their and who knows maybe we'll meet more of them on the way to Phaeroh." I said to Estelle. We just relaxed after that it was a long day, but before I took a nap I thought I saw something on the boat. But it was probably just my eyes playing tricks after all the ghost games from the boat.

**NO P.O.V.**

In Nordopolica a small green slug with a white eye and a red hexagon on its body was hopping into a dark room. Soon it stopped in the middle of the dark room. "Zygarde it's been a long time." A female voice said from the dark said to the slug. "It has Belius. I'm glad to see you're still alive." Zygarde said to the female voice. "So why are you here Zygarde?" Belius said to Zygarde. "I know what's going on in your world Belius." Zygarde said to Belius. "Then what are you going to do?" Belius asked Zygarde. "Nothing." Zygarde said to Belius.

"Why not Zygarde. If I remember correctly you are on the strongest of your brothers and sisters?" Belius asked Zygarde. "It's Arceus. Even after all this time he still remembers what happened here. And by his command we are not allowed to interfere with this world again." Zygarde said to Belius. "Then we are doomed." Belius said to Zygarde. "No we are not. Mine, Xerneas, and Yveltal champions are here. They saved our world before and I know with their new friends they can do it again." Zygarde said to Belius. "I have met your champion Zygarde and he's a drave one, but he and the other champions are still young. Do you really think that the three of them can save this world" Belius asked Zygarde.

"But it's not just the three of them I have seen eight people that will help them." Zygarde said to Belius. "Can eight people really make a difference?" Belius asked Zygarde. "Yes I do, all they need to do is unlock the power of bonds. They just need to learn and I know the perfect teacher for them. I think time to bring Hugo in." Zygarde said to Belius. "I'll summon him right away and I hope you're right Zygarde." Belius said as she stated to talk to someone else. "Me too." Zygarde said quietly.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story. But before you go I would like to say sorry for all the Pokemon entries in this chapter and how I changed the Ghost ship. Remeber I have a Skiddo on the team and he doesn't have a pokeball so I had to change how they travel around the ship.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone before we strat I would like to say sorry about the Wailord entry I spent the whole day working on that chapter and I was thinking about how I wanted to do it so I forgot to check it and I'll try not to make that same mistake again. Now onto chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16**

**A Day in the Coliseum**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

It took us some time to figure out where we are, but we soon found our way to Nordopolica. During that time Yuri was bonding with Bisharp and Shuppet trying to figure out any cool combinations for them. Raven was doing the same thing with Drilbur and Stableye. By the time we got to Nordopolica it was night time.

"So there's Nordopolica." Judith said as we made it to Nordopolica. "Yep otherwise known as the Coliseum City." Karol said to us. "Once popular among the nobility as a place for pitting criminals against each other in brutal contests. Nordopolica is currently run by the guild Palestralle, and has become a city of entertainment." Estelle said to everyone. "Sounds like a fun place." Ava said to Estelle. "How big is Palestralle?" I asked Karol. "Palestralle is just as big a guild as the Don's Altosk, and.." Karol said as Nordopolica started to launch fireworks.

"My, how pretty." Judith said as we all watched the fireworks. "So, a party in the streets everyday, huh? This is gonna be great!" Raven said to himself. "Parties, fireworks, and skewers are a match made in heaven." Patty said as her and Cramerant ate some of her skewers. "Hey, I'll have one of those skewers too." Raven said reaching for a skewer. But when he got a skewer Cramerant bit his hand to get it. "Ooh." Raven said letting go of the skewer letting it fall into Cramerant mouth. Then Cramerant let go of Raven.

"Since when are you on vacation?" Yuri asked Raven. "Yeah don't you have an urge to run?" I asked Raven. "Oh yeah right. A minion's work is never done." Raven said, placing his hand on his face. "You're the Don's messenger, so don't be rude to Belius!" Karol said to Raven. "Young man, you are looking at a veritable paragon of manners and good breeding. Nyah hah hah hah." Raven said laughing at Karol. "You know when I think of Raven I never think he's a paragon of manners and good breeding." Ava said, making everyone laugh. "Mean." Raven said forming a frown.

"Traveling in a group sounds like loads of fun!" Patty said to us. "It's just a lot of noise." Rita said to Patty. "If you want you can still travel with us after all of you we keep running into each other." I said to Patty. "Thanks, but I'm good Oliver." Patty said to me as Kaufman walked to us. "We've arrived safely, thanks to you all. Once I've unloaded my cargo the Fiertia belongs to you, as promised." Kaufman said to us. "Thanks! We'll take good care of her." Karol said to Kaufman.

"So are the Sands of Kogorh still a long way from here?" Yuri asked Judith. "They lied to the west of Nordopolica. It's half a day's walk to get there." Judith said to Yuri. "Aren't there some big mountains on the way there?" Karol asked Judith. "That'd make going by foot a problem. Wonder if we could get there by boat." Yuri asked Judith. "I don't think that's possible. Not many people got to the desert. I doubt there would be a place to moor a boat." Judith said to Yuri. "it looks like we're walking." I said to everyone.

"Are you seriously going through with this? I told you, the desert is really dangerous. I can't just let you go to a place like that all by your... I-I mean!" Rita said to Estelle, but stopped talking. "I knew it Rita, you do have a heart." I said, pulling Rita and Estelle into a big hug. "Let go of me!" RIta said to me with a mean tune in her voice. "Nope." I said to Rita. "Heading into port, me hearties!" Patty said as she started to dock the ship.

Soon we were in Nordopolica. The city had a lot of small buildings but they were all built around a giant coliseum. Once the ship was docked into the harbor we all followed Kaufman of the boat. "Good work. Thanks." Kaufman said as we all reached dry land. "No, no. Thank you! You're a huge help." Karol said to Kaufman. "Right, mutual back-scratching and all that." Yuir said to Kaufman. "It's a pleasure as always Kaufman." Ava said to Kaufman as a man with short light blue hair wearing tan clothes walked to us.

"Oh, M-madam P-president. It's an honor t-to have you here." The man said to Kaufman. "Excavating more ruins?" Kaufman said to the man as she turned to the man. "I'm always impressed that the guild boss himself supervises the excavations." Kaufman said to the man. "Th-the excavation of r-ruins is wh-what I l-lve for." the man said to Kaufman. "Who's that?" Rita asked Ava and Raven. "That's Regaey, head of Ruins' Gate." Raven said to Rita. "He's a nice guy but he's always jumpy for some reason." Ava said to Rita. "Regaey? Regaey? Regaey? Why does that sound familiar?" I said rubbing my chin.

"Ruins' Gate? That sounds familiar." Rita said, crossing her arms. "They're the guild that's helping the imperial mages excavate ruins." Raven said to Rita. "Oh, that's why I've heard of them." Rita said looking at Regaey. "W-well, I have f-friends who are expecting me, so if you'll excuse m-me." Regaey said before walking away. "He seems like a nice person." Estelle said to us. "Yes, but he's just super jumpy. Sometimes I think that if I say boo he'll faint." Ava said to Estelle.

"Hey you were talking about a guild that's selling hoplon blastia a week ago right." Rita asked Kaufman. "You mean Leviathan's Claw?" Yuri asked Rita. "Do you think they might be getting their blastia under the table from those ruined guys?" Rita asked Raven, Ava, Kaufman. "Ruins' Gate is completely innocent." Kuafman said to Rita. "How can you be so sure?" Yuri asked Kaufman. "They're upstanding, serious, diligent. That's what they're known for." Raven said to Rita. "Even if they're getting blastia from Ruins Gate it's possible from them holding a knife at their necks." Ava said to Rita. Rita then started to think.

"Well I'm off. Take good care of the Fiertia. I'll arrange for exchange of the ceres blastia and for transport to Tokunaga." Kaufman said to us. "Sure." Yuri said to Kaufman. "Good luck. Brave Vesperia!" Kaufman said to us. "Thanks." Karol said to Kaufman. "And thanks for rided Kaufman." I said to Kaufman before she walked away from us.

"Mages selling blastia on the black market? That is so not good." Rita said to herself. "Rita?" Estelle asked Rita. "Huh? Oh, Yeah." Rita asked Estelle. "All right, I guess I'll be going now." Patty said to everyone. "Going? Going where?" Karol asked Patty. "I've got lots of stuff to do." Patty said to us. "You mean treasure hunting?" Yuri said to Patty. "Aye thanks for all the help." Patty said to us.

"I believe that's our line." I said to Patty. "Yeah we have to thank you for piloting our ship." Karol said to Patty. "It's been real fun. Be careful out there." Patty said to us. "You too and take care of Cramerant." I said to Patty as she left us. Then a few seconds later Cramerant realised that Patty was gone and went after her. "I worry about them sometimes." Ava said to me.

"Well, I got some work to do, myself." Raven said to us. "Oh yeah, your letter it's for Belius, right?" Judith asked Raven. "Yep." Raven said to Judith. "Hey why don't we all go?" Karol said to us. "Good idea. She probably knows something about Phaeroh. We'll just tag along with you and say hi to Belius." Yuri said to Karol. "Sounds like a plan." I said to everyone. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Course, I've only heard rumors, but hmmm." Raven said to us. "What? Is something wrong?" Karol asked Raven. "Huh? Nah. it's nothing." Raven said to us.

"Where can we find Belius?" Estelle asked Karol. "That's a good question where is Belius?" I asked Karol. "The coliseum, probably, since Belius is the duce of Palestralle." Karol said to us. "Then let's go to the coliseum, maybe we can find Belius or someone who can tell us where he is." I said to everyone then we started to walk to the coliseum. It took us a few minutes to get to the coliseum and when we did we asked someone that was leaving where Belius was. They said the only way Belius was thrown was a guarded door right before you entered the Arena. It took us a few minutes but we finally found it.

The door was guarded by a big muscle man with an eye-patch over his right eye, scars all over his body, and a giant sword on his back. Next to him was a grey dragon with yellow armor scales, but some had red in them and others had grey in them. It had sharp yellow claws on its hands and feet. And it's tail looked like a mace. "What?" Estelle asked me as we walked to them. "That's a Kommo-o." I said to Estelle. "Kommo-o?" Estelle said, pulling out the Pokedex.

**Kommo-o**

**The Scaly Pokemon**

**Fighting / Dragon**

**It clatters its tail scales to unnerve opponents. This Pokemon will battle only those who stand steadfast in the face of this display.**

"Sounds like a strong Pokemon." Yuri said as Estelle put the Pokedex away. Then we got to the door. "Lord Belius' private room is ahead. I cannot allow you to go any further." The man said to us as we reached the door. "But we've come to see Belius." Karol said to the man. "What? Who are you?" The man asked. "We're a guild- Brave Vesperia!" Karol said to the man. "I haven't heard of you." the man said to us. "We're a new guild." I said to the man. "Do you have an appointment with the Duce?" The man asked us.

"Huh? An appointment?" Karol said, wondering what he was talking about. "Unfortunately, my lord only meets with individuals who have appointments." The man said. "Kommo-o kom kom o-o." Kommo-o said to us while blocking the door with his tail. "How about a messenger from Don Whitehorse?" Raven asked the man. "The Don. oh my apologies. My name is Natz. I am the acting representative for the Duce. I will gladly deliver any message you have for the Duce." the man said to Raven. "Sorry, but the Don's orders were to give this letter directly to Belius." Raven said to Natz. then Natz and Kommo-o looked at each other.

"Is that so. Unfortunately, Belius only receives guests on the night of a new moon or when the Duce summons you. If you could perhaps come on the next new moon." Natz said to us. "The next new moon?" Rita said wondering why. "Why only on the night of a new moon?" Karol asked us. "I guess that's just how she does things. People can be weird sometimes." Rita said to us. "We don't have to wait that long the new moon is only a week away." Judith said to us.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Raven asked us. "We don't have a choice if she's not seeing anyone." Karol said to us. "Sorry for the trouble. I'll let her know that a messenger from the Don stopped by." Natz said to us. "Hey it's only a week it could be worse." I said to Natz.

"So why don't we see what we can find out about the desert?" Judith said to me. "And about Phaeroh, too." Karol said to me. "I'd like to get some information about the aer krene, myself." Rita said to me. "We shouldn't have trouble getting information about all of that in a city this big." Estelle said to me.

"How about this. Well we don't want to miss the new moon, so I say we stay here until it passes, then once we head to the Sands of Kogorh. And in the meantime we can learn whatever we can form the city." I said to everyone. "Where are we going to sleep?" Estelle asked me. "We have the Fiertia so we can sleep in that." I said to everyone. "Sounds good to me." Raven said to me as the door opened up.

"Kommo-o move your tail we need to leave." A familiar voice said to Kommo-o. "What that can't be?" I said to Ava as we stared at each other. "Kommo-o." Kommo-o said, moving his tail. An average male with long brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing light armor with two blades on his wrists and legs and he had a blue belt around his waist with a Keystone on his left side and was standing in the doorway. Next to him was a human light creature with it's top half was green, it's bottom half was white. It had a white face. It looked like it was wearing a green helmet with a teal fin on it. It had red fins on its chest and back. It's hands looked like blades. And it had a blue belt around his waist with a clear crystal with a green and red core on his left side.

"Oliver? Ava?" The man said, noticing us. "Gallade?" the Pokemon said to us. Then Manectirc and Houndoom popped out of their Pokeballs. "Hugo?" Me and Ava said at the same time. "Manectric?" Manectirc said to the Pokemon. "Houndoom?" Houndoom said to the Pokemon. "I can't believe it's you!" We all said as we all hugged each other. "Gallade/ Manectric/ Houndoom." All the Pokemon said as Manectirc and Houndoom tackled the Pokemon to the ground. We all laughed for a minute happy to see each other.

"Um? Oliver who is this?" Estelle asked me. Then we realised that everyone was staring at us. "Oh right. Everyone, this is our friend Hugo." I said to everyone. "You mean the Hugo you two meet at that summer camp?" Estelle asked me. "Yes. Hugo these are my new friends. That is Estelle and her baby Togetic. The kid is Karol and his friend Skiddo. He's Yuri and those are his partners Bisharp and Shuppet. The girl in the back is Judith and that's her Vibrava. The old man is Raven and his Pokemon Drilbur and Stableye. The redhead is Rita and her Pokemon Duosion. And finally that's Repede." I said to Hugo pointing to everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Hugo Wild and this is my Pokemon partner Gallade." Hugo said pointing to Gallade. "Gallade?" Estelle said, pulling out the Pokedex. "Who gave her the Pokedex?" Hugo asked us. "It's mine Estelle really likes Pokemon." I said to Hugo. "Far enough." Hugo said as Estelle pointed the Pokedex at Gallade.

**Gallade**

**The Blade Pokemon**

**Fighting / Psychic**

**Sharply attuned to others' wishes for help, this Pokemon seeks out those in need and aids them in battle.**

"He's ability is Steadfast and his moves are Leaf Blade, Psychic, Double Team, and Brick Break." Estelle said before putting the Pokedex away. "So what are you doing here?" I asked Hugo. "I can't tell you." Hugo said to me. "Why not?" I asked Hugo. "You see I'm a high ranking member of Palestralle now and Belius summoned me. But one of the rules of Palestralle is that you can't talk about what happened behind this door." Hugo said closing the door.

"Even with us?" Ava asked Hugo. "Yes, even with you two I'm sorry I want to tell you, but I can't." Hugo said to us. "Same the rule following Hugo I met at summer camp. I'm glad to see you Hugo. I was worried that the dream team would be a team again." I said giving Hugo another hug. "Me too. Say are you four back together again." Hugo said to me, Ava, Mancetric, and Houndoom. I then backed away and we all tried to talk but we couldn't find the words. "So you four are in the maybe stage." Hugo said laughing at us.

"Hugo!" Me and Ava yelled at Hugo. "So what are you guys doing here?" Hugo asked us. "We tried to meet Belius." Karol said to Hugo. "And let me guess you didn't know about the new moon rule." Hugo said to us. Then we all nodded our heads yes. "Makes sense only a few people know about that rule. So now what are you going to do" Hugo said to us. "We're about to go to our ship to sleep." I said to Hugo. "You have a ship now?" Hugo asked me. "Yeah it was a reward for helping some business friends of ours cross the sea. We were at sea for a week." Ava said to Hugo.

"I have a better Idea how about you come to my house that Belius gave me? I'm sure you will like a night on dry land." Hugo to us. "Sounds good to me. It would be nice to see the new life you have." I said to Hugo. "Great and when we get there you can tell me what you two and your friends have been up to." Hugo said as he started to walk. "Ok let's go everyone." I said to everyone as we walked out of the coliseum.

While we walked outside Hugo was getting to know everyone when we saw Patty and Cramerant buying something from a woman sitting on a blanket. "Look it's Patty." I said to Ava. "You know her?" Hugo asked me. "That's Patty she's a pirate and her bird is Cramerant. They're an odd pair, but they're our friends." I said to Hugo.

"Give me one of these and one of these." Patty said pointing at some supplies. "Y-yes ma'am." The woman said, picking up the supplies. Then a man walked to them. "Wait a second, dear!" The man said to the women. Then the man and the women started to whisper to each other for a few seconds. "Ummm. those clothes are uh. I'm sorry, but are you Aifread's granddaughter? It's just that there's been a rumor going around. People say there's a girl dressed like Aifread who claims to be his granddaughter." the women asked Patty. Patty just stayed silent.

"Huh Granddaughter? That means." Karol said to us. "I knew it." The woman said as we turned our head to them. "Let's see your total comes to 450 Gald." The woman said to Patty. Patty then gave her the money, still silent. "U-ummm. Could I ask you to stop coming here?" the women said to Patty. "Is that because. I'm Aifread's granddaughter?" Patty asked the women. "Uh well... You see… I don't really mind myself but our customers, you see…" The women said to Patty nor knowing what to say while looking at the man. "Huh? What? Wait just a second. I didn't say anything like that!" The man said to the women.

"Darling! You just said it'd hurt reputation if the granddaughter of an outlaw shopped here." The woman said to the man. "Well, yeah, she's the granddaughter of a guy who violated the guilds' morals and slaughtered tons of people." The man said to the women while looking at Patty. "Well th-that's…" Patty said but was interrupted by Hugo.

"Ok enough!" Hugo said to the man and women. "Master Wild I didn't see you there." The man said. "Yes picking on a child takes a lot of focus." Hugo said to the man. "Sir we're not-." The man said but Hugo instructed him. "I saw and heard everything now give me one reason why I wouldn't kick you out of this city." Hugo asked the man and women. "Master Wild, this girl is the granddaughter of Aifread." The man said to Hugo. "And?" Hugo asked the man. "Ummm?" The man said he was unable to answer him.

"That's what I thought. This girl is not her grandfather. She's her own person. Now I want the two of you out of my site and if I so much as hear one that you two do something like this again I will run you out of town myself is that clear!" Hugo said to the man and the woman. "Yes Master Wild." The man said as they grabbed everything and ran away. "Patty." I said walking to her. "I have to go." Patty said as she ran a sad look on her face. "Ok now I'm really worried about her." Ava said to me.

"Patty is Aifread's granddaughter? I wonder what that's all about." Estelle asked everyone. "She never mentioned that before. I wonder if it's true." Karol asked us. "That's something only Patty can tell us." I said to Karol. "Even so, is Aifread's reputation really that bad?" Yuri asked Karol. "After the Black Hope Massacre, he lost the trust of every guild, and now most guild members utterly despise him." Karol said to Yuri. "Ah, okay." Yuri said looking in the direction Patty ran. "Still Patty's got nothing to do with this. She's just a child, it's not like she did anything." I said looking in the direction Patty ran.

"Hugo, where's your house." Yuri asked Hugo. "Uh, Yuri… are you sure it's okay to let her go?" Estelle asked Yuri. "This is Patty we're talking about. She's a strong girl. I'm sure she'll be fine." Judith said to Estelle. "But she's still a child and no child should be hated just because she is someone's granddaughter." Ava said to Judith. "I agree, but Patty is gone by the time we find her it could be morning let's just go home and talk before we go to sleep." Hugo said to us. "Ok let's go." I said as we started to walk to Hugo's home.

After a few minutes we made it to a small house with a lot of open space that was next to a forest. "Welcome it's not much but it's enough." Hugo said to everyone as we walked inside. Once we got inside we saw the two doors, a kitchen and a little space for a living room. And in the backyard I saw a clear space, a small barn, and a few training dummies. "It's kind of small." Yuri said to Hugo. "Not to me granted, it's just me and my Pokemon I never hand many guesses." Hugo said to us. "So here we are going to sleep." Rita asked Hugo. "Right here let me get some blankets." Hugo said as he went into one of the doors.

"Here you go." Hugo said as he came back with a blanket for everyone. "Thanks." Estelle said as we all took a blanket. "Now that we have a moment of peace, why don't you tell me what you guys have been up to since you got here." Hugo said to us. Then we started to talk and we explained what we did, where we're going, and who we're going to see. Hugo found it all fascinating. We all talked for a few hours then Hugo said it was time to go to sleep. Soon he and Gallade walked into the door he got the blankets from and one by one we all fell asleep. Then me and Yuri noticed Estelle waking outside and we went after her.

Estelle then stopped in the middle of Hugo's backyard. "Are you missing the castle?" Yuri asked Estelle as she noticed us. "No, I just. I thought I'd come out for some fresh air." Estelle said to us. "Estelle you ok?" I asked her. "I just can't shake those words Phaeroh said to us." Estelle said to us. "Oh yeah, what was it again?" Yuri asked Estelle. "The insipid poison of this world must be purged and End Bringer leave our world before you destroy it." Estelle said to us. "The world's poison and End Bringer. Hm. Yeah well the world is full of pessimists, that for sure." Yuri said, rubbing his chin.

"I thinks Yuri right Phaeroh might just be a cranky old bird that thinks he's the only one how can save the world." I said to Estelle. "For what it's worth, you two don't look like poison or an End Bringer to me." Yuri said to us. "I agree I love life. How could I end it. And look at this face is this the face. Yuri does this face look like a poison to you." I said to Yuri. I said to Yuri while pointing to Estelle's face.

"No it's a cute and simple face." Yuri said as we started to laugh a little. "I'm not simple." Estelle said to us. "You're right you're a curious girl that wanders off whenever we lose sight of you." Yuri said to Estelle. "Stop that." Estelle said, getting a little embarrassed. "Relax Estelle we're just trying to cheer you up." I said to Estelle, making her laugh a little. "Heh heh. I guess I do feel a little better." Estelle said to us. "Glad to hear it." I said to Estelle.

"Hey." Estelle said as she turned her head to the sky. "Yuri, Oliver, look at that." Estelle said pointing up. "Hmm." Yuri said to Estelle. "What is it Estelle I said as I looked up to see a bright red star in the sky. "That's Brave Vesperia." Estelle said to us. "The brightest red star in the night sky." Yuri said looking up. "That is a one of a kind star." I said looking at the star. "There's an old story about that star." Estelle said to us. "What is it?" I asked Estelle.

"In the days of old, a great cataclysm occurred that plunged the world into ruin. Countless lives were lost as the people struggled to stand against the oncoming disaster. Its energies all but spent, humanity's hope seems lost when a pair of friends appeared. These friends together fought the calamity, and saved the world from annihilation. One was called the Child of the Full Moon after the struggle, she remained with the earth. The other one was called the Red Eon. and she ascended to the kies to watch over the world and become Brave Vesperia. The end." Estelle said to us.

"Wow so you went and gave our guild a name with a lot of baggage." Yuri said to Estelle. "Now that you know the story, you should strive to make your guild shine as bright as the star." Estelle said to us. "I agree Estelle. Like Brave Vesperia herself we should be a beacon of hope for everyone." I said to Estelle. Yeah. we'll have to tell Karol about this." Yuri said to us. "I'm sure that Karol wants it to be already." I said to Yrui. "We'll definitely have to live up to the name." Yuri said to us. "I'm sure we can Yuri." I said as I started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny Oliver?" Estelle asked me. "I was just thinking about how much everything has changed since I got here. Remember it was just us and Togetic when she was still and egg. And now look at us, we have a lot of friends, Togetic is a fine Pokemon, and here we are three people with nothing in common running around the world with giant smiles on our faces." I said to everyone. "Things have changed since I met you all." Estelle said to us. "It has been fun traveling with all of you." Yuri said to us.

"You know I've been thinking and I don't think I want to go back home. I think I want to stay here with you guys." I said to Yuri and Estelle. "What about your parents, Ava, Hugo, and their parents aren't you worried about them?" Estelle asked me. "I want to at least tell my parents that I'm ok and I'm happy. And I'm sure Ava and Hugo are happy here too." I said to Estelle. "So then what are you going to do when this job is over. You know I have to go back to the castle when it's over." Estelle asked me. "The first thing I'm going to do is get Yuri to help me rescue you from the castle." I said to Estelle.

"What?" Estelle said covering her mouth. "I'm not doing that." Yuri said to me. "Come on Yuri. Saving a princess from an evil castle is one of those things that makes you a hero. Imagine it: The black knight Yuri coming to save his princess carried by his noble steed Oliver. And for the record I'm not eating straw." I said making everyone. Soon we all burst out laughing. Then a yawn escaped my lips. "I guess it's late we should go to bed." I said to everyone. "Sounds like a plan." Yuri said to me as he walked inside. "Right night Oliver." Estelle said to me as she walked inside. As I walked inside I wondered what tomorrow would bring as we all went to sleep.

And apparently what tomorrow brings is the sound of clanking metal. The first thing we heard in the morning was this loud metal clanking sound waking everyone up and some of us were not happy about the early morning walk up call. "Morning guys." Hugo said acting like he wasn't hearing the clanking sound. "Hugo what is that noise?" Rita said to Hugo. "Oh that's it's just Metang he's usually the first one here in the morning." Hugo said to us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "When Belius gave me this house she said I would have to teach people and Pokemon how to fight together. Soon wild Pokemon started to show up and practice here with everyone. Then one day Metang showed up and started to battle everyone. After we defeated him we told him that if as long as he doesn't cause trouble then he's allowed to stay and train. And now he's here from the crack of dawn to the last light of dusk." Hugo said to us. "Well someone should tell him to shut up, people are trying to sleep." Rita said walking out the door. Then we followed her.

Outside we saw a giant floating disc with two metal arms on it and its hands were sharp metal on its hands and it had red eyes. With a sharp metal noise and blades on it's side. "That Metang?" Estelle asked Hugo as Metang lamed into a shield on one of the training dummies. "Yes it is." Hugo said to Estelle. Then Estelle looked Metang up in the Pokedex.

**Metang**

**The Iron Claw Pokemon**

**Steel / Psychic**

**When two Beldum link together, their psychic power is doubled. Their intelligence, however, remains unchanged.**

"Hey Metang, knock it off, people are trying to sleep here." Rita said to Metang. "Duosion." Dousion said agreeing with Rita. "Metang?" Metang said, turning to Rita. "Yeah you hear me." Rita said to Metang. Then Metang charged at Rita. "Rita, watch out." Estelle said to Rita. Then Rita and Dousion dodge Metang attack. "We got to help her." Estelle said running to Rita. "Wait. Rita started this so she's got to end this." Hugo said to everyone. "I agree, let her handle it." I said to everyone. Then everyone just sat there and watched the battle

"SO you want to fight then let's fight. Duosion uses **Signal Beam**." Rita said to Duosion and Metang. "Duosion." Dousion said firing a pink beam with shapes in it at Metang. "Metang." Metang said as he dodged Duosion Signal Beam with fast speed and bunched Duosion in the face. "That was Bullet Punch." Hugo said to everyone.

Then Metang charged at Duosion again. "And that would be Take Down" Hugo said as Douson fell to the ground. "Come on Duosion show him what you can do with **Shadow Ball**." Rita said to Duosion as she started to cast a fireball. "Duosion." Doulsion said as she fired a dark ball at Metang the same time.

Then Metang's eyes turned purple and a purple outline appeared around Rita's fireball. Then the fireball suddenly moved in front of the shadow ball destroying both of them. "That was Psychic." Hugo said to everyone. Then Metangs head started to glow blue and he rammed into Duosion again.

"And that was Zen Headbutt." Hugo said to me as Duosion fell to the ground. "Duosion." Rita said looking at Duosion. "Rita Duosion can use Recover. Use it" I said to Rita. "Ok Duosion uses **Recover**." Rita said to Duosion. "Duosion." Duosion said as she started to glow. "Duosion." Duosion said as she got up and got ready for round two.

"This thing is strong." Rita said to herself. "Rita you can defet him I know it." Estelle said to Rita. Then Metang charged at Duosion again. "Duosion dodged it." Rita said to Duosion. Then Duosion dodged Metang attack, making him hit the ground hard. He then got up and tried to charge at Duosion. I then saw Rita smile. I'm sure she got an idea. "Duosion dodged it again." Rita said as Duosion dodged again and Metang crashed again. Then the same thing happened again and again until Metang didn't get up.

"Now Duosion uses **Shadow Ball**." Rita said to Duosion. "Duosion." Duosion said firing a ball of shadows at Metang hitting him in the middle of his head, making a smoke cloud. Once the smoke cleared we saw a Metang with swirly eyes.

"Audino." A Pokemon said as it ran out of the woods. Then a short white and pink fluffy pokemon. With blue eyes and something hanging on her ears. "Oh there she is." Hugo said to us. "You know that Pokemon?" Estelle asked Hugo. "That's Audino, she is a Pokemon that lives in the woods and she is our nurse." Hugo said to Estelle. "Audino?" Estelle said looking up Audino in the Pokedex.

**Audino**

**The Hearing Pokemon**

**Normal**

**Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch.**

"What do you mean by nurse?" Estelle asked Hugo. "Look at her ability and move Estelle." Hugo said to Estelle. "Her ability is Healer and her moves are Light Screen, Dazzling Gleam, Heal Bell, and Heal Pulse," Estelle said reading the Pokedex. "You see with those moves she can stop a battle before it gets out of hand and she is one of the only Pokemon I know that hates to fight." Hugo said to Estelle. Then Estelle walked to Metang and Audino.

"Here let me help." Estelle said to Audino as she healed Metang. Then Metang woke up and went to Rita. "Ok you want to go again." Rita said to Metang. Then Hugo hit both of them on the top of their heads. "Ok enough you two, I got to go, and I don't want you to break my house. So you two are going to spend the day together." Hugo said to Rita and Metang.

"Metang." Metang said to Hugo. "You can't stick me with him." RIta said to Hugo. "Tell you two what if you two become friends I can get some of Belius' books on aer. And I will give you a private battle lesson deal." Hugo said to Rita and Metang. "Metang." Metang said ti Hugo. "Deal." Rita said to Hugo. "In that case goodbye guys I have an event to get to." Hugo said, leaving us and returning Gallade to his Pokeball.

We then stayed at Hugo's place for a few hours practicing with the wild Pokemon that came over during that time Estelle and Audino bonded as they healed the hurt Pokemon. Rita and Metang on the other hand were having a hard time bonding. They keep staring at each other with a mean look in their eyes. Soon it was time to eat. But we noticed that Hugo was low on food so we went to get some food with Metang and Audino.

So we returned Manectric and Houndoom to their Pokeballs and left to find somewhere to eat. We found this nice little restaurant near the coliseum. Estelle was having a blast with Audino. The same couldn't be said for Rita, her and Metang; they keep butting heads. Once we finished lunch we decided to return to Hugo's house.

"You started all of this!" A man said, making us stop. We then noticed two guys getting ready to fight standing in our path with Regaey trying to stop them, but he was doing a terrible job. "Huh? What are you talking about!" one of the men said to the other. "B-both of you, s-stop this nonsense! Making a scene like this out in f-font of everyone." Regaey said to the men. "Mind your own business!" one of the men said to Regaey. Then Yuri, Bisharp, and Shuppet attacked one of them, forcing him back.

"You'd better put that away before you hurt yourself." Yuri said to the man. "Who the hell are you." The other man said as he pointed his blade at Yuri. Then Judith came and used her spear to send his sword flying and knocking him away from Yuri. "Hey." The man said to Judith. "If I'm wrong for doing this, you'll have my apology later. But I think it's you two who are in the wrong here." Judith said to the men. "Now leave before we have our friend Hugo arrest you two for fighting in the streets." I said to the men. "Damn it." one of the men said before they ran away.

"Are you okay?" Estelle asked Regaey. "Oh th-thank you so m-much!" Regaey said to us. "No problem Regaey." Ava said to Regaey. "You were w-with M-madam President K-Kaufman?" Regaey asked us. "We're the guild, Brave Vesperia!" Karol said to Regaey. "Come on, you're like a walking billboard!" Rita said to Karol. "Duosion/ Metang." Duosion and Metang said at the sametime agreeing with Rita. "Heh heh, let him have his fun." Judith said to Rita, Duosion, Metang.

"You're Regaey of Ruins' Gate, right? You might want to work out a little before you go trying to stop any more fights." Yuri said to Regaey. "I can't see Regaey doing that." Ava said to Yuri. "Oh, yes you're r-right. I'm sorry th-thanks. Oh umm, th-there's a f-favor I wanted to ask of you." Regaey said to us. "Far be it for us to ignore a request from Ruins' Gate!" Karol said to Regaey. "What is it?" I asked Regaey. "P-perhaps we could discuss this s-somewhere else. Can we go to the coliseum? W-we could talk about it there." Regaey said to us. "Give us a minute to talk about it." I said to Regaey.

We then all hoddle up. "What do you guys think?" I whispered to everyone. "Whatever he has to say, he doesn't want anyone else to overhear. Sounds pretty suspicious to me." Raven whispered to me. "If Ruins' Gate recognizes us, it'll help improve our reputation as a guild." Karol whispered to me. "Get too greedy with jobs and you'll end up neglecting all of them. Our job for the moment." Judith whispered to me. "Is to took for Phaeroh and to escort Estelle." Yuri whispered to me. "Yeah, you're right I'll try to be more careful." Karol whispered to Yuri.

"Wait a second we have to wait here for the next new moon before we can continue our job and while we're here why not get in with one of the five master guilds. After all, if we make friends with all of them we will have quite the reputation under our name." I whispered to everyone. "We should at least hear what he has to say first, and then decide whether or not to accept?" Estelle whispered to us. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Yuri whispered to us. "If he asks too much, we'll just say no. We don't have the time to be getting wrapped up in more craziness. "So we agree that we should at least hear him out." I whispered to everyone. They all nodded yes. "Ok Regaey we'll hear you out at least so let's go." I said to Regaey. "Ok this w-way please." Regaey said to use leading the way.

After a few minutes Regaey led us to an underground. "So what is the job?" I asked Regaey. "A-all right. I would like you to s-stop the man who is trying to t-take over Palestralle." Regaey said surprising us. "Take over? This city?" Karol said to us. "Hm, the plot thickness." Judith said to Regaey. "But Hugo won't let that happen." I said to Regaey. "Why are you so interested in stopping them, though? It's not your guild, so why not just let it be?" Rita asked Regaey.

"Y-you see, we have been commissioned by Palestralle to investigate the r-ruins at the coliseum." Regaey said to us. "Huh. yeah, come to think of it, this city's supposed to be supper old." Karol said to Regaey. "But why Regaey." Ava asked Regaey.

"If s-someone else took c-control, it would be discourteous to the Entelexia." Regaey said to us. "Entele… what?" Karol asked Regaey. "We need more details Regaey." I said to Regaey. "Ah oh yes. M-my apologies. D-do you not know of them?" Regaey asked us. "Now we have no idea who the Entelexeia are." I said to Regaey. "I have heard that th-they are the ancient race who built this town, and a-allow the guilds to b-be here." Regaey said to us. "An ancient race. Huh?" Yuri said to Regaey.

"Like the Kritya?" Karol said looking at Judith. "Okay, so then who's this guy who's tryin' ta rock the boat here?" Raven asked Regaey. "H-he a young man that just showed up. He's entered a tournament to challenge Master Wild." Regaey said to us. "What does Hugo get for this?" I asked Regaey. "Before Master W-wild showed up most of the people wanted to lock up the Pokemon and u-use them for sport. But when Master Wild showed us he taught us the true power of Pokemon and in return they t-taught him how to fight. Now his influence is second only to Belius." Regaey said to us.

"Again what does this have to do with Hugo." Ava asked Regaey. "Master Wild is a symbol of people and Pokemon fighting together. If he falls the people will have doubt about them and the city will be filled with people fighting over where or not they should be treated like monsters." Regaey said to us. "So if that guy wins the tournament the whole city will be in chaos." Raven said to Regaey. "So basically you want us to enter the tournament and beat him, to save Hugo, right?" Yuri said to Regaey. "Y-yes, P-please f-forgive my asking." Regaey said to us.

"Jeez, why didn't you just say so?" Rita said to Regaey. "Yeah anything to help Hugo." I said to Regaey. "But who's this man anyway?" Ava asked Regaey. "I don't know a-all I know i-is that he is being b-b-b-backed by L-Leviathan's Claw! And a group of anti-Pokemon people in the city" Regaey said to us, surprising us. "Those guys again, what are they after now." I said to Regaey.

"They want to turn the city into a place where they can sell Pokemon like slaves for money." Regaey asid to us. "That sounds like a plan someone like Cumore might come up with." Yuri said to me. "That is the next time I see Cumore he's a dead man." I said to Yuri. "Who's Cumore Oliver?" Ava asked me. "He's a noble that thinks everyone is beneath him and he's the best at everything even after I slam my maces into his face." I said to Ava.

"We have to stop him if he's really behind this. Relations between the Empire and the guilds will only worsen if we don't." Estelle said to us. "What about Phaeroh? There's no telling when you'll be able to meet him if we get into this." Judith said to Estelle. "Judith if we don't stop him this city will become a city of nightmares for Pokemon. And I don't know about you, but I'm not going to just walk away from this." I said to Judith. "He's right we have to save the Pokemon. Even if I don't meet Phaeroh I can't walk away from their Problems like it's nothing to worry about." Estelle said to Judith.

"Then I guess we're in." Judith said to Regaey. "Yeah as a Pokemon Guild we can't turn our backs on Pokemon in trouble." Karol said to Regaey. "So then who'll be entering the tournament?" Raven asked us. "I vote Yuri." I said to everyone. "Why me?" Yuri asked me. "You are the best fighter and if our enemy is full of himself he won't think a thug like you will give him a challenge and you'll win easily." I said to Yuri.

"Do I really look like a thug to you." Yuri asked me. "Yes." Everyone, but Regaey said to Yuri. "Man this is more fun when we're picking on the old man." Yuri said to us. "Mean." Raven said as we all started to laugh a little. "Ok Regaey will do it now if you excuse us we need to go enter the tournament." Yuri said to Regaey. "So d-do you mean you'll take the j-job?" Regaey asked us. "Sure, beating the champion will be good for our guild's reputation. It's not a bad deal for us at all." Yuri said to Regaey. "Yeah you're right." Karol said to Yrui. "Well r-registration is right in front of the main entrance to the Arena." Regaey said to us before leaving.

A few minutes later we made it to a table with a lady sitting in a chair with a sigh that read "Tournament entry". "I guess this is it." I said looking at the table. "What are you all doing here?" A voice said to us. We turned around to see Hugo standing there. "Oh we heard about your tournament in town and Yuri here wanted to enter." I lied to Hugo. "That's great to hear so what Pokemon are you going to use?" Hugo asked Yuri. "I don't know, I haven't thought about that yet." Yuri said to Hugo. "Then I want you to use Shuppet." Hugo said to Yuri.

"But Hugo Yuri just met Shuppet the other day and they're not ready for a tournament." Ava said to Hugo. "If I remember correctly, me and Oliver met Gallade and Manectric a few minutes before we battled together." Hugo said to Ava. "Yes and we got our butts handed to us remember." I said to Hugo.

"Not the point. Besides most of the people in this tournament have no Pokemon or they just got started. So having you work with a new Pokemon would make it far." Hugo said to us. "I'm ok with that." Yuri said to us. "Great then please put your name on you, your Pokemon, and since you're in a guild, your guild name." Hugo said, giving him a piece of paper.

Yuri then filled it out and gave it back to Hugo. "Good luck Yuri the tournament is through that door." Hugo said to Yuri. "Thanks Hugo." Yuri said as he and Shuppet left. "And what about us?" Karol asked Hugo. "I have some good sets in the Arena, we'll go there." Hugo said to us. "Good to hear. Let's go, everyone." I said to everyone as we followed Hugo to a private box. The place wasn't fancy, but it was large and it was only one story away from the fights so you can get all the action from it. "Not bad Hugo." Ava said to Hugo. "What can I say. Being friends with Belius has its perks." Hugo said as we took our sets.

**NO P.O.V.**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the brutal battles of the Nordopolica Coliseum!" The announcer said as Yuri and Shuppet entered the Arena. "First off, let's go over the rules of the tournament. This is a single battle elimination tournament! No second chances here! If a fighter wins three thrilling rounds in a row, he or she will earn a spot in the finals and he or she wins the finals he or she will be allowed to challenge Master Wild! Fighters if you best Master Wild in the ring not only will you receive a fantastic Prize. But you'll also receive a fabulous secret prize. We already have someone claiming the first of the two spots for the finals. And now on to the first fight to see who shall claim the second spot in the finals!" The announcer said to the crowd.

"Yuri! Good luck!" Estelle yelled to Yuri. "You'll do great, Yuri!" Karol said to Yuri. "Try not hurt yourself!" Raven said to Yuri. "And remember to watch each other back." Oliver said to Yuri and Shuppet. 'Now Yuri let's see if Zygarde was right about you.' Hugo though while looking at Yuri. "Look at all these people, this should help advertise our guild nicely." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said nodding his head yes.

"In this round's first fight, two new faces in the coliseum! Hailing from the new guils, Brave Vesperia, please welcome Yuuuuri Looweeellll and Shuuuuuupet! Their opponent, a former knight turned political activist- with a prison record, to boot- Gigantus Erungar! With his partner with a big mouth and sharp teeth Carnivine." The announcer said as a knight with a spear walked to the middle of the Arena. Next to him was a Pokemon with a giant head with long sharp teeth leaves for arms, with a yellow body and red and green vines for legs. "Carnivine." Estelle said looking it up in the Pokedex.

**Carnivine**

**The Bug Catcher Pokemon**

**Grass**

**It walks around on its tentacles in search of a tree branch where it can dangle down and ambush Bug type Pokemon.**

"Erungar!" The knight yelled. "Carnivine!" Carnivine yelled. "One a battle-hardened fighter, with a partner that's bites. One a fledgling youth, with a piece of cloth as a partner. The outcome looks set! But is it?! Welcome to the crossroad between Heaven and Hell! Our first fight is ON! Fight." The announcer as Yuri and the knight started to fight. "Carnivine use **Bite**." Erungar said as he charged at Yuri.

"Carnivine." Carnivine said as his teeth grew longer and white. "Shuppet use **Shadow Sneak** and dodge it." Yuri said as he dodged Erungar's attack and landed a hit on Erungar. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he disappeared into Yuri's shadow. "Carnivine?" Carnivine said, wondering where Shuppet went.

Then Shuppet reappeared right under Carnivine and slammed into its jaw. "Now use **Confuse Ray**." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said, firing a ball of light at Carnivine. Then the light hit Carnivine right in the middle of its eyes. Soon ducks started to spin around Carnivine's head. "Carnivine focus and use **Vine Whip**." Erungar said to Carnivine as Yuri dodged and striked again. Carnivine didn't say anything. Then Carnivine fired his vine at Erungar and not Shuppet. "What are you doing?" Erungar said to Carnivine. "Now use **Knock Off **on Erungar." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he flew to Erungar knocking away his weapon.

"Now uses **Will-O-Wisp** on Carnivine." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as it made a few balls of purple flames. "Carnivine focus and use Bite." Erungar said as he went for his weapon, but Yuri stopped him and started to attack him, not letting him get his weapon. Carnivine didn't say anything again but his teeth grew longer and white and charged at Shuppet.

Then Shuppet fired the balls of fire into Carnivine's mouth. "Carnivine!" Carnivine screamed as the confusion wore off and it felt the flames in its mouth. "Now use **Knock Off** on Carnivine." Yuri said as he swung his blade at Erungar. "Shuppet." Shuppet said, knocking Carnivine into Erungar the same time Yuri slashed Erungar.

Soon Erungar and Carnivine were out cold. "Yuri Lowel and Shuppet have one win. Bring in the healers and help get Erungar and Carnivine out of the Arena." The announcer said as people came and picked Erungar and Carnivine up and took them away. Then a woman wearing white robes and a big round Pokemon walked to Yuri and Shuppet. The Pokemon's top was pink and its bottom was white it had an egg in the middle of its body. It had pink curls for hair and white frailes on its arms and waist. "What's that?" Estelle asked Hugo. "That's Blissey, she's a healer like Audino." Hugo said to Estelle while she looked it up in the Pokedex.

**Blissey**

**The Happiness Pokemon**

**Normal**

**Its fluffy fur coat acts as a sensor, enabling it to read the feelings of people and Pokemon.**

"Blissey uses **Heal Pulse**. **First Aid**." The woman in white said she healed Yuri. "Blissey." Blissey said as she started to shine making a chime sound. Then Shuppet started to shine. Soon both finished their moves and left the Arena. "For Yuri and Shuppet second round, we welcome the hellacious bandanna-clad thief, jugem jerome! And his star Staryu!" The announcer said as a man wearing a few pieces of armor came out with a brown star with a yellow center and a red core. "Staryu?" Estelle said looking it up in the Pokedex.

**Staryu**

**The Starshape Pokemon**

**Water**

**In many places, there are folktales of stardust falling into the ocean and becoming Staryu.**

"Keh heh heh, where are more Staryu. Give me more Staryu." Jugem said to Yuri and Shuppet. Staryu red core just flashed. "Fight." The announcer said as Jugem and Staryu started to charge at Yuri and Shuppet. "Staryu uses **Swift**." Jugem said to Staryu. Staryu red core flashed before it fired a bunch of stars at Shuppet and Yuri. "You can't beat my stars." Jugem said as Yuri dodged the stars.

But Shuppet didn't move. The stars went right through him. "What imposible Sraryu uses **Swift** again." Jugem said to Staryu while attacking Yuri who was easily dodging him. Then Staryu fired more stars at Shuppet and again it went through him. Jugem was getting mad and started to swing wildly at Yuri while ordering Staryu to keep using Swift.

"I guess I need to teach him again." Hugo said watching the battle. "What are you talking about." Oliver asked Hugo. "Jugem loves Staryu's and will only use Swift for an attack. I tried to tell him that it's not going to get you far if you only use Swift." Hugo said to Oliver. "Why not?" Karol asked Hugo. "You see Katol. Shuppet is a ghost type and Swift is a Normal type Attack. That means no matter how many times Staryu uses it it will go right through Shuppet." Hugo said to Karol.

While they were talking Jugem and Staryu started to get tired from all the attacking. "Okay let's finish this Shuppet use **Knock Off**." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he slammed into Staryu red core sending it flying. Then Yuri slashed Jugem across his chest and sent him flying. Soon both Jugem and Staryu were out cold.

"That's it. Yuri and Shuppet have two wins." The announcer said as The Healer and Blissey came out and healed Yuri and Shuppet while Jugem and Staryu were taken out of the Arena. "Now for Yuri's and Shuppet third round! A Masked Warrior, undefeated with the sword, Johann De Marc! And his partner the tiny Pumpkaboo." The announcer said as a big armored man with a big sword and a really small Pokemon walked to the middle of the Arena. The Pokemon's top half was covered in black hair with a swirl on top and it's bottom half was orange with two holes in it. It also had yellow eyes and sharp teeth. "Pumpkaboo?" Estelle said looking it up in the Pokedex.

**Pumpkaboo**

**The Pumpkin Pokemon**

**Grass / Ghost**

**Spirits that wander this world are placed into Pumpkaboo's body. They're then moved on to the Afterlife.**

"It saids that Pumpkaboos come in four sizes, Small, Average, Large, and Super. And that one is a Small size Pumpkaboo." Estelle said before putting the pokedex away. "Soon you will know the exquisite pain of my sword! While my Pumpkaboo stops you!" Johann said to Yuri and Shuppet. "Is it blind luck or is it skill that helps Yuri Lowel and Shuppet make it this far? Everything will be decided in this one battle! Fight!" The announcer said as Johann charged at Yuri.

"Pumpkaboo uses **Flash**." Johann said to Pumpkaboo who was right behind him. "Pumpkaboo." Pumpkaboo said as a large blinding light came from Pumpkaboo. Yuri covered his eyes from the light but since Pumpkaboo was behind Johann. Johann was unaffected by the Flash, but so was one other. Johann was about to bring down his sword on Yuri's head when Shuppeet pushed Yuri out of the way. "Thanks Shuppet." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said to Yuri. "Ok now how do we bet this guy?" Yuri said as they backed away from Johann.

"Shuppet." Shuppet said, pointing to Pumpkaboo. "You think we should take it out first?" Yuri asked Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said nodding his head yes. "Ok then when he uses Flash again I want you to push me to the side and use **Shadow Sneak **then **Knock Off**." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said nodding his head yes while Johann right for them. "Use **Flash** Pumpkaboo." Johann said as he reached Yuri and Shuppet. "Pumpkaboo." Pumpkaboo said as it made the blinding light again. But this time they were ready for it.

Shuppet saw the blade coming at him and pushed Yuri out of the way and disappeared into Yuri's shadow. Once the light died down he noticed Shuppet was missing. "Where did your Partner go?" Johann asked Yuri. "Pumpkaboo!" Pumpkaboo yelled, making Jahonn turn to his partner. Then he saw Shuppet floating next to Pumpkaboo before slamming into Pumpkaboo sending Pumpkaboo flying into him. "Pumpkaboo." Jahonn said as he tossed his sword and picked up Pumpkaboo.

"Shuppet use **Confuse Ray**." Yuri said to Shuppet. "Shuppet." Shuppet said, firing a ball of light at Johann. The ball of light hit Johann right in the face and then ducks started to spin around his head. Then Yuri started to strike Johann. Johann tried to get his sword but the Confuse Ray was making that hard. Soon Johann fell to the floor. "And Yuri and Shuppet did it's they won three rounds in a row. That means it's time for the finals." The announcer said as The Healer and Blissey came out and healed Yuri and Shuppet while Johann and Pumpkaboo were taken out of the Arena.

"He's doing great." Hugo said to Oliver. "I got to admit they're doing then I thought they would." Oliver said to Hugo. "At this rate Yuri will stop the bad guys trying to take over the city." Karol said out loud. "What are you talking about?" Hugo asked Karol. "We heard about these guys trying to take over the city. Some anti-Pokemon people that live in the city and want to turn Pokemon into slaves for fighting and weapons." Estelle said to Hugo. "Who told you that?" Hugo asked them. "We heard it from Regaey." Ava said to Hugo. "Then Regaey was lying there, no group like that here. Belius accepted the Pokemon before I showed up, and everyone was ok with that." Hugo said to us.

"Wait then why did Regaey lie to us?" Oliver said, rubbing his chin. "Well it just keeps getting better! Now it's time for the main event! Allow me to introduce the man who will be facing Yuri Lowel and Shuppet!" The announcer said as Yuri's Opponent walked to the middle of the Arena. "What?" Estelle said looking at the man. "It can't be." Oliver said as the man that they thought was the bad guy turned out to be Flynn with a Pokemon that wasn't with Rookidee. It was a small black and blue dog that was standing on two legs. It had red eyes and white bonds on the back of its arms. "What is that Pokemon?" Estelle asked them. "It's a Riolu." Hugo said to Estelle "Riolu?" Estelle said looking it up in the Pokedex.

**Riolu**

**The Emanation Pokemon**

**Fighting**

**It can use waves called auras to gauge how others are feeling. These same waves can also tell this Pokemon about the state of the environment.**

It says its ability is Inner Focus and it's moves are Detect, Bone Rush, Power-Up Punch, Quick Attack. But where's Rookidee?" Estelle said before putting the Pokedex away. "Wait, you know him?" Hugo asked us. "Yeah he's a knight that's Yuri oldest friend." Karol said to Hugo. "How do you know him?" Oliver asked Hugo.

"I met him this morning and he wanted to meet Belius. But I told him that he couldn't. He followed me and asked me again and again if he could meet Belius. During that time I was looking at some of the Pokemon that made their home in the Coliseum. One of those Pokemon was Riolu. And then out of nowhere Riolu just ran to us and started to show off his moves. I then got an idea and told Flynn. "If you want to meet Belius then you must win the tournament and you will have to use Riolu." he protects for a bit, but I convince him to enter. And they did great even though I just told Flynn what Riolu's moves could do. With ease he won his three rounds. After that I found you guys." Hugo said to them. While they talked the announcer introduced Flynn and Riolu to the crowd. Then Hugo stared at Flynn

'So far I'm impressed maybe Zygarde was right about all of them. But I'm still worried about this Flynn boy. Zygarde said he can help but he doesn't think for himself. He follows orders. After I told him no. I told him to go have fun, but he said he was ordered to meet Belius. And When Riolu showed up to impress me and Flynn, Flynn just asked him to leave so that we could talk. But I can't deny his skills. He beat his three opponents with ease and after just teaming up with Riulo. Now let's see how he handles someone who knows him.' Hugo thought while looking at Flynn.

"Then where's Rookidee?" Estelle asked Hugo, breaking Hugo out of his thoughts. "He left him with his friends." Hugo said to Estelle. "Yuri? What are you doing here? And where's Bisharp and who's that?" Flynn asked Yuri as he noticed Shuppet instead of Bisharp next to Yuri. "He's with the other. And this is my new friend Shuppet. So you're the evil villain who's trying to kill Hugo. And where's Rookidee and who's that?" Yuri said to FLynn as he noticed that Riolu was next to him and not Rookidee. "His name is Riolu and Rookidee is with Sodia. Now want to tell me what you're talking about?" Flynn asked Yuri.

"Heh, so we're being used." Yuri said to Flynn. "It seems that way." Flynn said to Yuri. Soon they both drew their weapons. "Men of the Coliseum! Let the flames of your valor burn bright! It's time for the final showdown!" The announcer said as they charged at each other. "Riolu uses **Bone Rush**." Flynn said to Riolu. "Riolu." Riolu said as he clamps his two hands together and a large blue bone grew out of his hands. Then Riolu started to swing the bone like a two handed sword at Shuppet. "Shuppet use **Knock Off.**" Yuri said as he swung his sword at Flynn. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he slammed into Riolu's hands trying to make him drop his bone.

"Aren't you cutting it a bit close?" Flynn asked Yuri as he blocked one of the attacks with his shield. "Hey these people didn't pay good money to see a rigged fight." Yuri said as he and Shuppet back up to strike again. But Flynn and Riolu used their bone and sword to turn them around and ran to their back.

"You could at least ease up a little." Flynn said to Yuri. "Like you two are having any trouble blocking us. Use **Shadow Sneak.**" Yuri said to Flynn as he and Shuppet jumped forward. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he disappeared. "Riolu keep a eye out for Shuppet." Flynn said to Riolu while he and Yuri started to sword fight.

Riolu looked around waiting for the second Shuppet to show himself. Then he felt something behind him. He turned around to see Shuppet who was just about to strike. Shuppet then hit Riolu right in the middle of his body. But Riolu was able to swing his bone at Shuppet. The two attacks sent them flying back their Trainers who forced each other back was well.

"So care to explain what you're doing here?" Yuri asked Flynn. "You know, knightly duties and such. Afraid that's all I can say." Fylnn said to Yuri. "Since when is challenging one of Oliver's friends one of your duties? Especially for a captain of the Knights?" Yuri asked Flynn. "I'm not at liberty to say." Flynn said to Yuri. "Shuppet use **Knock Off** again." Yuri said as he and Flynn started to fight again. At the same time Shuppet and Riolu were fighting as hard and fast, just like their Trainers.

"I think it's great you're taking your promotion so seriously, but be careful you don't bite off more than you can chew." Yuri said to Fylnn as they locked swords. "You're the one taking this seriously. It's been a while since I've seen you enjoy anything this much. And don't you think it's about time you returned Her Highness? And then maybe you can convince Oliver to come with me?" Flynn said to Yuri as Shuppet and Riolu lock attacks.

"You'll have to take that up with the lady herself. And Oliver won't go with you by choice." Yuri said to Flynn. "Oliver sounds just like Her Highness. She tends not to listen to the things I tell her." Flynn said to Yuri. "Yeah well they aren't particularly fond of taking my advice either." Yuri said as everyone broke their locks and backed away from each other.

"Well shall we put an end to this little show?" Flynn asked Yuri. "How? If we quit now they'll boo us out of the building." Yuri asked FLynn. "Yuriiiiiii. Lowell!" A voice screamed. Then a cloud of smoke apereade in the middle of the Arena. "Oh you gotta be kidding." Yuri said as the smoke cleared reviling Zagi with a new robotic right arm. "What do we have here! Has someone arrived to steal the spotlight from the stars of the show?" The announcer said as everyone noticed Zagi.

"NOT THAT PSYCHO AGAIN." Oliver screamed. "You know that guy?" Ava and Hugo said at the same time. "He's a psycho that is obsessed with Yuri and Doublade. Last time we saw him we destroyed his right arm." Oliver said Hugo and Ava.

"Yuri! You've managed to stay alive long enough for me to kill you! Now let me show you my thanks! Now bring out those blades of yours!" Zagi said to Yuri. "Heh heh. Hate to disappoint you, but I've got other reasons for sticking around. And Doublade isn't mine." Yuri said as Shuppet hid behind Yuri.

"You and those blades are the only man ever to make me bleed, and I swear that both of you will die by my hand!" Zagi said to Yuri. "Man, why not do something a little more productive with all that energy?" Yuri said to Zagi. "Watch this!" Zagi said as he fired an energy pulse out of his new arm.

"Whoa! What is that?" Karol said as everyone got up. "It's a blastia! I can't believe he'd try to use it like that!" Rita said looking at Zagi. "Focus Rita, we have a problem." Oliver said to Rita. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Raven said, looking at Zagi. "Me two that guy gives me the creeps." Ava said to Raven.

"That blastia." Judith said looking at Zagi. "It can't be." Hugo said as he, Judith, and Vibrava, jumped over the side and into the Arena. "Judith! Vibrava!" Estelle said as she watched them jump. "Hugo what are you doing!" Oliver asked Hugo. "We have to stop him, let's go. Roserade help us." Hugo said as they landed on the ground.

Then a flower like a human appeared next to Hugo. with a white flower for hair. It had a green cloak and mask on. It's hands were red and blue flower bouquets. "Roserade." Roserade said to Hugo. "Roserade?" Estelle said looking Roserade up in the Pokedex.

**Roserade**

**The Bouquet Pokemon**

**Grass / Poison**

**The poison in its right hand is quick acting. The poison in its left hand is slow acting. Both are life threatening.**

"Come on we need to deal with this guy." Hugo said to Roserade. "He's right, let's go Doublade." Oliver said as he jumped down and let Doublade out of his Pokeball. "Come one guy, let's go Delphox." Ava said as she jumped down. Then everyone and all the Pokemon jumped after them. "Hey what are you four doing?" Rita said as everyone ran to Yuri and Shuppet. "What could this mean for the tournament? Oh screw this. I'm outta here!" The announcer said as he ran away.

"How do you like my arm? You and those blades did this to me, and now I'll use it to destroy you all! Hah hah hah hah!" Zagi said to Yuri. "Yuri." Estelle said as everyone made it to Yuri and Shuppet. Then Zagi noticed Doublade. "Aw there you are." Zagi said to Doublade. "Doublade." Doublade said to Zagi. "Come, Yuri, Doublade! let me show you my new toy!" Zagi said as he started to attack. "Flynn go get your knights." Hugo said to Flynn. Flynn just nodded his head before he and Riolu left them.

"Bisharp uses **Thief** and Shupet uses **Knock Off**." Yuri said as he started to counter attacks from Zagi. "Bisharp." Bisharp said as he took the weapon out of Zagi's right hand. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he knocked the weapon out of Zagi's left. "Now let's try to calm you down. Roserade uses **Grass Whistle**." Hugo said to Roserade. "Roserade." Roserade said as she put her hands together and started to play a song. Soon music started to fly to Zagi.

Once the music hit Zagi he started to fall asleep. Then Hugo started to charge at Zagi. "I can't sleep not until I kill Yuri and Doublade." Zagi said as he punched his leg with his robotic arm sending a pulse of energy into his leg. The pain he caused broke the Grass Whistle effect. Then he dodged Hugo's attack

"That's not good Doublade uses **Iron Head**." Oliver said to Doublade as he charged at Zagi with Repede following them. Then Doublades blades turned dark Silver. Then all three of them tried to strike Zagi but he dodge them and ran to the weapon. "Oh no you don't Delphox use **Psychic** on his weapons." Ava said to Delphox as she shot an arrow into the wall on the Arena.

"Delphox." Delphox said as she pulled out one of her sticks. Soon Zagi's weapons had a purple outline and floated. Then Delphox pointed her stick at the arrow Ava put into the wall. Soon Zagi's weapons were handing well out of his hands. At least that's what Ava thought. Zagi then started to make a run for his weapons again while firing energy pulse at them.

"Skiddo stop him with **Rock Slide**." Karol said to Skiddo as they ran dodging Zagi's attacks. Skiddo." Skiddo said as rock started to fall from the sky landing in front of Zagi andaronud him. But Zagi was dodging all of the rocks and moving through them with ease.

"Drilbur uses **Dig** and Stableye uses **Fury Swipe**." Raven said as he fired arrows at Zagi. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he went under. "Sableye." Stableye said as he charged at Zagi with sharp white claws. But even with the arrows, and Fury Swipes Zagi dodged them all. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as it appeared in front of Zagi getting ready to attack. But Zagi dodged Drilbur attack and then stepped on Drilbur as him as a boost.

Zagi then jumped up and grabbed his weapons. "You think your little monsters will stop me from killing Yuri and Doublade." Zagi said charging at Yuri again. "Everyone hold on. Vibrava uses **Bulldoze**." Judith said as she got down. "Vibrava." Vibrava said as he flew up and then down into the ground making an earth wave sending Zagi flying away from them.

"What is with this guy? None of our attacks are working on him." Ava said to Oliver. "I told you he's a psycho. He probably spent a lot of time practicing for this rematch." Oliver said to Ava.

"Then let's throw a curveball at him Estelle, Rita, this is all on you." Hugo said to Estelle and Rita. "Us? What do you want us to do?" Rita asked Hugo. "Girls you have Audino and Metang I doubt Zagi knows much about them. "Come on Rita let's do it." Estelle said to Rita. "Ok fine." Rita said to Estelle. "Hugo, if you got a plan do it Yuri and me will buy you some time." Oliver said as he and Yuri charged at Zagi.

"Ok Estelle, Rita now." Hugo said to Estelle and Rita. "Ok Audino uses **Dazzling Gleam**. And Togetic uses **Air Slash**." Estelle said to her Pokemon. "Audino." Audino said as she started to shine in multiple colors. "My eyes." Zgari said, covering his eyes. "Togetic." Togetic said firing two wind blades from her wings cutting his robotic arm. "My arm." Zagi said, looking at his arm still blinded by the light.

"Duosion uses **Pyshock** and Metang uses **Bullet Punch**." Rita said to Duosion and Metang as she started to cast a fireball. "Duosion." Dousion said as she started to make dark purple ords. "Metang." Metang said as he charged at Zagi at high speed.

Soon Audino light started to fade and Zagi could see again. And the first thing he saw was Metang coming right at him. Zagi didn't have time to reach before Metang punched Zagi in the face. Then Metang went up just in time for Rita and Duosion attacks to hit Zagi sending him flying into the middle of the Arena. Zagi landed on his back. "Let's finish him." Yuri said as he charged at Zagi. "Doublade helped him with **Sacred Sword**." Oliver said to Doublade. "Doublade." Doublade said as his blades became long and purple.

Zagi saw them coming and got up to block them. Doublade stricted first forced his weapons down. Then Yuri came to deliver the finishing blow. Zagi then forced Doublade to the side and block Yuri's attack with his robotic arm. But Yuri's attack combined with the cuts Togetic did broke Zagi's robotic arm. Now he dropped his weapons and started to hold his robotic arm which was beginning to overload. "It's out of his control! That's what he gets for using it like that!" Rita said while looking at Zagi. "I thought it's because we broke it." Oliver said to Rita.

"This damn blastia's not doing what I want it to!" Zagi said as he pointed his robotic hand into the sky. Soon Zagi fired a giant pulse of energy into the air. The energy crashed into a side of the Arena breaking the wall letting monsters into the Arena. "M-monsters!" Karol said as he saw the monster come at them. "What are they doing here?" Yuri asked Hugo. "We keep them here to be used in some tournaments! That shock just now must have destroyed the barrier blastia that was holding them in!" Hugo said to Yuri.

Then Zagi ran away using the monsters as cover. "He's getting away!" Judith said as Estelle got hit by a monster and landed right in front of Judith. "Togetic." Togetic said as she uses Zen Headbutt to send the monster that attacked Estelle flying. "Audino." Audino said as she used Heal Pulse to help Estelle. "Thanks Audino." Estelle said as she got up. "Damn it, guess we'll have to take care of the monsters first." Yuri said to everyone as he killed a monster. "You got that right Yuri. Everyone spread out and killed as many monsters as you can.

Soon everyone started to fight the monsters. But the monster just keeped coming. Each time they killed one another came out of the broken wall. "This is becoming' a real pain in the neck." Raven said as everyone formed a circle in the middle of the Arena. "Just keep Fighting." Ava said as she fired another arrow in the eyes. Ava and Delphox were so busy fighting that they didn't notice a monster about to strike them.

"Ava, look out." Oliver said as he pushed Ava out of the way. Oliver took the hit and fell on to the ground. "Ah." Oliver said as he landed on the ground. Then the Box from the Ghost ship fell out of his bag and landed next to Rita.

Rita didn't notice the box when she started to cast a spell. Soon Rita spell and the box started to glow bright. "Wh-what?" Karol said as he and Skiddo turned to Rita. Then Rita fired a giant fireball destroying the monsters in front of her, Estelle, Duosion, Metang, Togetic, and Audino. "Metang." Metang said he was impressed by Rita's power. "Hey. what's going on?!" Rita said as Estelle picked up the box. "Could this box be causing everything?" Estelle said as her and Rita looked at the box.

Then out of nowhere Regaey came and took the box out of Estelle's hands. "Him." Rita said as Regaey ran out of the Arena. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he, Repede,Judith, Vibrava went after Regaey. "Hear me Knights! Sodia will command this division and eliminate the remaining monsters." Flynn said as he, Riolu, and Rookidee, made it the announcer's box.

"Shouldn't evacuating these people come first?" Yuri said as he killed a monster. "Yeah what about the people." Oliver said as he killed a monster. "The rest of you will defend the spectators with me! Don't let even one of the beasts escape!" Flynn said to his knights. "I spoke too soon." Oliver said to Yuri.

"Heh, looks like Flynn was thinking ahead. He even sounds like a real captain already. We're getting out of here." Yuri said to everyone. "Judith, Shuppet, Vibrava, and your puppy dog already took off." Rita said to Yuri. "Yeah I heard." Yuri said to Rita. "Then come on we can't let that thief Regaey get away." Oliver said as everyone, but Raven, Drilbur, and Stableye, ran out of the Arena.

"A hero's work is never done." Raven said to Drilbur and Stableye. "Raven, Drilbur, Stableye, move it or we're leaving you." Ava said to Raven, Drilbur, and Stableye. "Hey wait up!" Raven said as they ran to the rest of the team.

Everyone then ran to the entrance to the Coliseum where they met Judith and Vibrava. "We lost him." Judith said to everyone. "Vibrava ." Vibrava said looking sorry. "He's pretty good at running away." Yuri said to Judith. "Repede and Shuppet is still after him." Judith said to Yuri. "Hopefully he won't lose the trail." Yuri said to Judith.

"But what's the deal anyway? Why would Regaey?" Karol asked everyone. "Think he set us up somehow?" Raven asked everyone. "You can ask him that when we catch him." Ava said to everyone. But Yuri was deep in thought.

"Yuri you good?" Oliver asked Yuri. "I was just wondering why Flynn was in Hugo's tournament?" Yuri said to everyone. "I told him that if he wanted to meet Belius, he would have to beat me in a fight." Hugo said to Yuri. "Why does Flynn want's with Belius?" Yuri asked Hugo. "I tried to ask him, but he said he couldn't tell me and he had orders." Hugo said to Yuri. "We can worry about Flynn later first let's deal with Regaey." Oliver said to everyone.

"But what was Regaey up to?" Estelle asked them. "Maybe Regaey was trying to kill Hugo and he hired Zagi to kill him. But Regaey didn't know that Zagi's only target was Yuri and he striked to soon." Oliver said to Estelle. "But Regaey seemed so polite." Karol said looking down. "He didn't seem too polite when he was making off with that case." Rita said to Karol. "This might mean Ruins' Gate is nothing' more than a false front." Raven said to everyone.

"Probably if Regaey really did try to kill Hugo then I think that he'll do anything to keep his profite." Oliver said to everyone. "What do you mean Oliver." Karol asked Oliver. "Some people will do anything to protect their money or to gain it." Ava said to Karol.

"But still what could he want with that box?" Judith asked everyone. "Just what was the clear ciel crystal?" Estelle asked everyone. "I don't know but it did something to Rita's magic." Oliver said to Rita. "Yeah something in that box made my magic go all heywire. I'd never lost control of my Bodhi Blastia like that before." Rita said, agreeing with Oliver.

"Hey, if we've got the time ta be standin' around chattin'. Shouldn't we be chasin' after Shuppet and your doggy freind?" Raven said to Everyone. "You're right, we should be going." Judith said to Raven. "Then let's go." Hugo said as they all ran to find Repede and Shuppet.

Soon they all found Repede and Shuppet by one of the city's exits. "Repede! Shuppet!" Estelle said as she went to pet them. 'Look is this?" Judith said as she pulled a piece of fabric out of Repede mouth. "Repede'll be able to follow his scent with this." Yuri said, taking the fabric. "Woof." Repede bark in agreement.

"Go work Repede and Shuppet." Oliver said petting them. "We've gotta get that box back!" Rita said to everyone. "She's right let's go." Oliver said to everyone. "Guilds don't take kindly ta backstaabbin' cheats." Raven said to everyone. "That's right." Karol said agreeing with Raven. "But where could he go?" Ava asked everyone.

"He couldn't just cross the mountains to the west. There's only one way to cross those mountains. We should be able to catch up with him if we hurry." Judith said to everyone. "Alright let's get him." Yuri said to Judith.

"Do you think the coliseum will be okay?" Estelle asked Hugo. "Are you worried about it?" Judith asked Estelle. "Don't worry about it Estelle. I'm sure Natz and Flynn have it under control." Hugo said to Estelle. "Are you sure?" Estelle asked Hugo. "I'm sure Estelle. Now let's go catch that thief. I have a few sharp words for him." Hugo said looking at his blades.

"He's right Estelle we need to go. I'm curious about that red box. Besides, I won't feel right till I give that idiot a piece of my mind." Rita said to Estelle. "Then I." Estelle said wondering what to do. "Decide for yourself." Yuri said to Estelle. "The choice is yours." Oliver said to Estelle "I… I'll come too." Estelle said to Yuri and Oliver. "Ok enough talking if we want to catch that thief we need to go now." Ava said to everyone. Then everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok Metang it's been fun but we have to go. So go home" Rita said to Metang. "And it's been fun hanging out with You Audino, but it's time we parted ways." Estelle to Audino. "Audino / Metang." The two of them said, shaking their heads no. "I think they want to come with us." Hugo said to Estelle and Rita.

"What more Pokemon." Rita said to Hugo. "Guys we don't have time to argue about this Audino and Metang are coming. Now let's go." Oliver said to everyone as everyone but Estelle, Rita, Togetic, Audino. "Fine, but I'm not happy about this." Rita said as she went after the team. "Duosion." Dousion said agreeing with Rita as she followed her. "Metang." Metang said following them.

"I'm glad you're coming with us." Estelle said to Audino. "Togetic." Togetic said to Audino. "Audino. Audino said, thanking them. "ESTELLE, TOGETIC, AUDINO GET A MOVE ON!" Oliver yelled at them. "Right we're coming." Estelle said as she started to run. "Togetic." Togetic said following Estelle. "Audino." Audino said following Estelle.

'Well it looks like the dream team really is back together. Here we are chasing after a guy that stole from us. Just like when we were kids. But now we got more friends and Pokemon and I couldn't be happier. But something tells me that things are only going to get worse before it gets better.' Oliver thought as they ran after Regaey to get that box back.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story. And sorry for it being an odd chapter and a long one I didn't think that it would be this long to do the Coliseum, but it was. Anyway school is starting again soon so it might be a while before the next post until then have a good time and stay healthy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late post, School finally restarted and they gave us a lot of homework to do. Now onto chapter 17.**

**Chapter 17**

**A Day in the Cold Cave**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We ran as fast as we could to get that thief Regaey. During the run we returned Doublade, Delphox, and Roserade, to their Pokeballs. "No sign of him so far." Rita said to us as we entered a cave. "Do you think he went this way?" Estelle asked Rita. "Probably there's no other way to cross the mountains around here." Hugo said to everyone. "Then he has to be in here." I said to Hugo. "But this cave is the Weasand of Cados." Karol said to everyone. "The what?" I asked Karol. A powerful monster called Pteropus lives here. It's supposed to be really dangerous. Or at least that's what Nan told me." Karol said to me.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." I said to Karol. "What are you talking about?" Karol asked me. "Nan probably told you that so you go running away." I said to Karol. "But what she said was true?" Karol asked me. "Nan's information is probably from Hunting blades that took on Pteropus alone and were not alone so I'm sure we can handle it." I said to Karol. "But if a monster like that lives in this cave. Why would he go this way?" Ava asked everyone. "Perhaps he went inside without knowing that." Judith said to Ava while Repede went in.

"Who cares, let's just find Regaey." Ava said as Repede barked. "What is it Repede?" I asked Repede as he dragged Regaey out of his hiding spot. "W-w-w-wait. Please-let me go." Regaey said to us. "After everything you did. Now what." I said to Regaey. "Looks like he was hiding out here hoping we'd just pass him by." Yuri said to everyone. "Well now let's have a nice long chat." Raven said to everyone as he clapped his hands. "Yes a very, very long chat." I said cracking my knuckles.

"What were you trying to gain, setting us up like that back at the coliseum?" Yuri asked Regaey. "And give that case!" Rita said to Regaey. "You leave m-me no choice." Regaey said as three Leviathan's Claw assassins came out of nowhere. "Leviathan's Claw?!" Estelle said as everyone but Hugo drew their weapons. "Who are these guys?" Hugo asked me. "Thugs that have been trying to kill us." I said to Hugo. "They try to do what?" Hugo said with rage in his eyes. Then the assassins charged at them. But before we could do anything Hugo charged at them.

The first thing Hugo did was punch one of the Leviathan's Claw assassins in his face. Then another one of them charged at him. Hugo dodged him by ducking and sliding to the right. Then Hugo kicked him in the back of his legs with his blades before getting up and punching him to the ground. Finally the last one fired an arrow at him. But Hugo dodged the arrow and cut it with his blades. Then he charged at the man slashed across his chest, finishing the last Leviathan's Claw assassins. "Is everyone ok." Hugo asked as if he didn't do anything.

"Since when can you do that?" Ava asked Hugo. "Belius is a good teacher." Hugo said to us. "I hate to intrude, but Regaey got away." Rita said pointing forward. All of us then looked forward to seeing Regaey. "Guess this means Ruins' Gate and Leviathan's Claw are connected." Yuri said to us. "Looks like it." I said to Yuri. "So they pretend to help with the excavations, then swipe materials and sell them later, huh? I'll make them pay… I swear…" Rita said, holding back her rage.

"How could a guild as famous and renowned as Ruins' Gate do something like that?" Karol asked us. "Sometimes it's hard to resist the temptation of money." I said to Karol as Judith and Vibrava started to move into the cave. "Judith, Vibrava, wait!" Karol said to Judith and Vibrava. "He'll get away if we don't hurry." Judith said to us. "She's right, let's move." I said to everyone. "Remember what I said? There's a really nasty moneter living in there." Karol said to us. "And I told you that your information comes from a mean girl who's friends attack big monsters by themselves. I'm sure our large team can handle anything." I said to Karol.

"Hey, whaddya we call it a day? Old Raven can't afford ta get too far from Nordopolica without getting this letter to Belius. The Don'll hit me with another one of his thankless jobs otherwise." Raven said to us. "Well I'm going after him. I can't let somebody like that just do whatever with the blastia he takes from the ruins! And I'm gonna get that case back, too!" Rita said to us. "I… I'm going too!" Estelle said to Rita. "What are you talking about you're staying put here." Rita said to Estelle. "I'm not." Estelle said to Rita.

"Hah. this doesn't sound like something Brave Vesperia can very well pass up." Yuri said to me. "Then here's the plan. Raven, you go back to Nordopolica with Drilbur and Stableye. And the rest of us will go after Regaey. "Sounds like a plan let's move people." Hugo said as everyone but Raven, Drilbur, and Stableye started to move.

"Sure you'll be alright without the Great Raven?" Raven asked me, Ava, and Yuri. "I think so. Good luck delivering the letter." Yuri said to Raven. "See you when we get back." I said to Raven. "I won't miss you." Ava said to Raven as we left him. "Jeez aren't ya even gonna try ta stop me from leaving'?" Raven asked us. "No." Ava said to Raven. "Wait up." Raven said as he went after us.

We walked for a few minutes until we heard something crying. "What is that?" Estelle asked me. "I don't know, let's look around and stay on your guard. It could be a trap." I said to everyone. They all nodded their heads yes before we split up. "Found it." Karol said to us after a few minutes of searching. Soon we all gathered around Karol who was in front of a cave with a small yellow Pokemon with red eyes, black hair, and a giant ponytail with a mouth hiding in it. "What is it?" Karol asked me. "It's a Mawile." I said to Karol. "A Mawile?" Estelle said, pioning the Pokedex at Mawile.

**Mawile**

**The Deceiver Pokemon**

**Steel / Fairy**

**It chomps with its gaping mouth. Its huge jaws are actually horns that have been transformed.**

"It said it's a girl." Estelle said putting the Pokedex away. "Karol you should go see if it's ok." Hugo said to Karol. "Me why not one of you three." Karol said to me, Ava and Hugo. "Karol that Pokemon is like you. she's scared, she's small, and she has a big weapon just like you. I know you can help her." Hugo said to Karol. "Ok I'll try." Karol said as he went in. "Hello I'm Karol." Karol said to Mawile. "Mawile." Mawile said, shaking her head trying to scare Karol away. "Hey hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Karol said to Mawile. "Mawile." Mawile said as she bit Karol with her ponytail.

"AAAH." Karol Screamed in pain. "Karol." Estelle said as Skiddo ran into the cave. "Wait." Hugo said to us before we could go in. "Skiddo." Skiddo said to Karol. "I'm ok Skiddo." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo ski ski skiddo." Skiddo said to Mawile. "Mawile ma ma mawile." Mawile said to Skiddo. "What are they doing?" Rita asked me. "Their taking." I said to Rita. "Skiddo." Skiddo said to Mawile. "Mawile." Mawile said as she slowly started to move. "Yeah that's it we won't hurt you." Karol said as we finally got a good look at her.

Then I noticed a scare over her left eye and then it hit me. "That's why she was scared." I said to everyone as Karol, Skiddo and Mawile came out of the cave, but Mawile hid behind Skiddo. "What are you talking about?" Estelle asked me. "Mawile was hurt by people. That's why she was hiding." I said to everyone. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked me. "You see that scare on her face. A human probably did that and when she saw us we must have brought back those painful memories. So she ran into the cave to hide." I said to Yuri.

"Why would a person hurt a Pokemon?" Estelle asked me. "You make it sound like there's no such thing as a bad person." Ava said to Estelle. "Yeah Estelle the three of us have seen plenty of bad trainers and people in our lives. The same can be said for Pokemon. Some Pokemon are just jerks." Hugo said to Estelle. "You can't have good without bad." I said to Hugo. "Bingo." Hugo said to me. "What can we do with her?" Raven asked us. "I want her to come with us." Karol said to us.

"Why Karol." Hugo asked Karol. "I want to show her that not all humans are bad." Karol said to us. "What do you three think?" Yuri asked Me, Ava, and Hugo. "It's not up to us it's up to Mawile." Hugo said to Yuri. "Why don't you ask her Karol." Ava said to Karol. "Ok I will." Karol said before turning to Mawile. "You think this will work?" Ava whispered to me. "Maybe? Depends on what Karol saids." I whispered to Ava.

"Hey Mawile I don't know what happened to you, but I'm sorry that it happened to you. But I want to show you not all humans are bad." Karol said to Mawile. But Mawile did stay behind Skiddo. "Look you don't have to fight or do anything you don't want to. But just come with us and see that not all humans are bad." Karol said to Mawile. "Mawile?" Mawile asked Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said to Mawile. "Mawile." Mawile said to Karol nodding her head yes.

"So you'll come with us." Karol asked Mawile. "Mawile." Mawile said to Karol nodding her head yes. "Ok and don't worry you don't have to fight if you don't want to and you can ride Skiddo. You probably feel safer if you're with him." Karol said to Mawile. "Skiddo." Skiddo said to Mawile as he got down so she could get on his back. Nervously, Mawile got on his back and held onto his honrs. Then Skiddo got up and ran to the other Pokemon trying to make Mawile feel safe. "Not bad Karol. Ok everyone let's go we have to find that thief Regway." I said to everyone after I placed a hand on Karol's shoulder. Then we started to walk again.

During the walk Mawile and the Pokemon started to bond when we heard something. "Phew." a voice said. "Now what?" I said looking around for the source of the voice. "You heard that too?" Raven asked me. "Right here!" the voice said to us. Then Karol screamed again. Then I turned my head to see Patty climbing over some rooks. "Wait! Patty?" Karol said as Everyone finally noticed Patty. "Ah. We meet again." Patty said to us. "I told you, you could travel with us. We always seem to run into each other." I said to Patty.

"You sure pop up in the weirdest of places. Still looking for Aifread's treasure?" Yuri asked Patty. "Aye that I am." Patty said to Yuri. "Hey, what kind of treasure is it, anyway?" Karol asked Patty. "Prepare to have yer socks blown off! It's the Maris Stella!" Patty said to us, turning away from us. "The Maris what? Rita, Estelle, do you two know what that is?" I asked Rita and Estelle. "I have no idea?" Rita said to me. "Uhm… I, uh, I'm not sure." Estelle said to me.

"Wow, even our walking encyclopedia hasn't heard of it." Karol said looking at Estelle. "Then is it real?" Ava asked everyone. No one said anything. Inside we all looked at Patty. Patty just stood there for a few seconds before tuning to us. "Out of all of Aifread's treasures, the Maris Stella is the most precious!" Patty said to us. "Well, has anyone found it yet?" Yuri asked Patty. "They're called treasures precisely because they're hard to find!" Patty said to us.

"You're a weirdo." Rita said to Patty. "Speaking of weirdo where's Cramerant?" Ava asked Patty. "He's back there. I dropped one of my kabobs in the water and he went after it." Patty said pointing to some rocks. Then Cramerant started to fly to us with something pink in its mouth. "Oh no." I said looking at Cramerant. "Cramerant what's that?" Patty asked Cramerant. "Cramerant?" Cramerant said his mouth was still full and wondering what Patty was talking about. "Spit it out." Patty said to Cramerant. "Cramerant." Cramerant then spat out the pink thing and it landed on her chest.

The thing was a Pokemon with a small pink body, big while lips, white eyes, white nells and a white tip on its tail. "A Slowpoke?" I said looking at the Pokemon. "A what?" Patty asked me. "Slowpoke another odd Pokemon." I said to Patty. "Slowpoke?" Estelle said looking it up in the Pokedex.

**Slowpoke**

**The Dopey Pokemon**

**Water / Psychic**

**It's long tail often breaks off. It doesn't really feel any pain, though and the tail grows back, so Slowpoke isn't particularly bothered.**

"It's saids it's a girl. But what's it doing in Cramerants mouth?" Estelle asked me while putting the Pokedex away. "The kabobs Patty drop must have landed on Slowpoke's head and when Cramerant went to eat it he probably ate Slowpoke too, but since Slowpoke was too big she just got stuck in her mouth and both of them didn't care." I said to Estelle. "Is it weird that I believe that." Rita said to me. "Probably not." I said to Rita.

"Well it's time to go Slowpoke." Patty said, putting Slowpoke down. One Slowpoke was on the ground, she did nothing. "You can go." Patty said to Slowpoke. Again she did nothing. Patty then picks her up and walks a few feet away. "Go." Patty said before turning around and walking away. Then Patty walked to us. "Aw Patty." I said to Patty while pointing down. Then Patty turned around and saw Slowpoke right behind her.

"What up with that Slowpoke?" Rita asked me. "I don't know, maybe she likes Patty." I said to Patty. "What should we do with Slowpoke?" Karol asked me. "I guess she's going with us." I said to Karol. "Really more Pokemon." Rita asked me. "It's not like we have a choice. I'm sure Slowpoke will follow her no matter what we do." I said to Rita. "I'm fine with it. It will be nice to have more crew mates. What do you two think." Patty said to Cramerant and Slowpoke. Nothing said nothing, they just stared at her. "Weird Pokemon for a weird person." Rita said looking at Rita. "RITA!" I yelled at Rita.

"Anyway, I heard in Nordopolica that You're Aifread's granddaughter. Is that true?" Karol asked Patty. "Yeah I wonder how the Don would react if he found out his sworn ally had a granddaughter." Raven said to Patty. "Now that you mention it, the Don and Aifread were friends since before the Union was formed, weren't they?" Estelle asked Raven and Ava. "Yes, but after the Incident, Aifread disappeared, no one has seen him in years. At least that what's the Don told me." Ava said to Estelle.

"But hey… you're lying, right? About being Aifread's granddaughter. I mean, you never said anything about that before." Karol said to Patty. "It's the truth! I think" Patty said to us. "You think?" Hugo asked Patty. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked Patty. "I mean I'm speculating." Patty said to Estelle. "Estellle's asking why you would claim someone's your grandfather based on just speculation!" Rita said walking to Patty. "Rita back off." Hugo said to Patty. "What why?" Rita asked Hugo. "If Patty said her grandpa is Aifread that is good enough for me." Hugo said to Rita.

"But she's just speculating. She doesn't even know that she is Aifread's granddaughter." Rita said to Hugo. "Patty can you remember any memories with Aifread in them?" I asked Patty. "No." Patty said to us. "Why not?" Ava asked Patty. "Oh… well, that's because I have Amnesia." Patty said shocking everyone. "Am-." Karol said. "-nesia?" Rita said, finishing Karol's word. "Yep!" Patty said to us. "Then you don't know for sure whether you really are Aifread's granddaughter?" Raven asked Patty. "There's no doubt it's true! I think." Patty said to Raven.

"Argh, come on! Make up your mind! Which is it?" Rita asked Patty. "It doesn't matter." Hugo said to everyone. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked Hugo. "It doesn't matter whether or not Patty is Aifread's granddaughter. Patty is a friend and you always have your friends back." Hugo said to Estelle. "What are you talking about?" Rita asked Hugo. "It doesn't matter if your parents were the best or the worst people in the world. You decide who you are and what you do. And if Patty said her grandpa is Aifread. Well then she's Aifread's granddaughter." Hugo said to Rita.

"That makes no sense. You make no sense. You need facts or proof for it to be real. But you can't prove anything because she doesn't even know herself." Rita said to Hugo. "It's because I don't know! I'm searching for the Maris Stella because I don't know!" Patty said to everyone. "So basically, to get your memories back, you want to meet Aifread, a guy who might be your gramps. And to find him, you're looking for that Maris Stella treasure? That sound about right?" Yuri asked Patty.

"Aye. someday I'll meet my grandpa." Patty said, turning away from us. "But." Karol said but was interrupted by Hugo. "That's enough Karol if it's her dream to find Aifread. Then we should support her. She is our friend after all." Hugo said to Karol. "On a more urgent subject, shouldn't we be going after the red box?" Judith said to us. "Oh right let's move people." I said to everyone. Then we started to run "Come on Patty." Hugo said to Patty as they started to run after us. "Hey why is Patty coming with us?" Rita asked Hugo, making us stop. "I was planning on going this way, anyway." Patty said to Rita. "And their safety in numbers." Hugo said to Rita.

"This isn't like going shopping, you know?" Yuri said to Patty and Hugo. "I know that. If something happens, I'll help out." Patty said to Yuri. "Well, aren't you helpful!" Judth said to Patty. "I hate to intrude on a good bonding section, but Regaey." Ava said to everyone. "Right let's go." I said as we started to run again.

After a few minutes we finally found Regaey in front of a path that was covered by water. "Regaey!" I said. "Aah." Regeay screamed as he ran across the water. Then once he got to the other side the water started to glow red. "Aaah! H-heeelp!" Regaey said as he fell to the ground. "What is that?" Patty asked us. "Aer?" Estelle said looking at the mess in front of us. "This is just like at Keiv Moc! Is there an aer krene here, too?" Rita said to us. "If there is it's probably in the water cause I can't find it anywhere else." I said looking around the cave. "What do we do?" Raven asked us.

"Me, Ava, and Hugo will go get that box and the rest of you stay here." I said to everyone. "Oliver are you crazy we can't walk through that." Ava said to me. "Yes we can aer has no effect on us." I said as I jumped into aer. "See I'm fine." I said to Ava. "How?" Ava asked Hugo. "Maybe because we come from a world where aer doesn't exist, so are bodies aren't affected like theirs." Hugo said to Ava while pointing to everyone else.

"C-can't I get a break." Regaey said to us. "Not a chance Regaey. Now hand over the box, you thief." I said to Regaey. Then Regaey started to run, but was cut off by more of the aer that started to overflow. "Nowhere to run now." I said to Regaey. But before I could charge Hugo grad me and force me back to the group. "What was that for?" I asked Hugo. "Don't you feel that." Hugo said to me. Then I felt something shaking. "W-what's this sh-shaking?" Regaey said as, a giant monster came out of nowhere.

The monster had four legs with claws on it. A tail with a blade on it. Wings with sharp blades on it. Two four smaller wings. And it had a bird-like head. "Looks like we have a fight on our hands." I said to everyone. "Is that the monster you were talking about, Karol?" Yuri asked Karol. N-no… I've never seen a monster like that before." Karol said to Yuri while hiding behind me. "Doesn't matter, just get ready to fight." I said reaching for my weapons. "Wait." Hugo said to me, stopping me from drawing my weapons. "What? Why?" I asked Hugo.

Then the monster started to eat the Aer. "That's why." Hugo said to me. "It ate the aer?" Rita said to everyone. "I-I can't move." Estelle said to us. "Oh no." Rita said to us. "This might be it." I said to everyone. But the monster just stayed at us for a few seconds. Until it flew away. "What just happened?" Ava asked me. "I have no idea." I said to Ava as Regaey got up and started to run again. "You're not getting away again!" Judith said as she started to run. "Judith wait. Rita is it safe for us to cross?" I asked Rita while stopping Judith.

Rita didn't say anything, but walked into the water and looked down. "Don't worry. It's not harmful at its current density." Rita said to us. "What the hell just happened?" Raven asked us. "I don't know. Rita got any ideas?" I asked Rita as I noticed two big yellow crystals at the bottom of the water. "The monster we just saw somehow normalized the aer krene that was out of control. But that would mean that it can control the aer. Could it be the same thing that guy did with his sword back in Keiv Moc?" Rita said to herself.

"Can we pass through it? Rita!" Yuri asked Rita. "Yeah we have to move." I said to Rita. "Oh, uh, r-right. It should be okay." Rita said to us. "Alright! Charge!" Patty said to us. "You heard the lady." Hugo said as he and Patty started to charge. "Ah, Patty, Hugo, please be careful!" Estelle said to Hugo and Patty.

"What's the matter?" Judith asked Rita. "I have to figure this out. I mean, this is what I'm traveling for." Rita said to us. "Come on, Rita." Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah we can come back later. It's not going anywhere and Regaey is getting away." I said to Rita. "I know, I know. We have to follow him but I just." Rita said to us. "Hey once we get the box back we can come back." Ava said to Rita. "Right okay let's go." Rita said to us. "Karol,are you okay?" Yuri asked Karol. I then turned around to see Karol, who was tired and trying to catch his breath.

"Karol are you ok?" I asked Karol. "Y-yeah. Peachy. No, really, I'm fine." Karol said as he stood up. "Guys, come on we have to catch that thief." Hugo said to us. "Right let's move everyone." Ava said to everyone as we started to walk. "That monster's power. Was that the Rizomata Formula too?" Rita said to herself. "Rita let's move." I said to Rita. Then Rita started to run to us.

We chase Regaey for a few minutes until a large group of bats stop him. "There he is!" Karol said when we reached Regaey. "B-b-but how did you?" Regaey said to us. Then Repede charged at Regaey. With a single motion Repede knocked the box out of Regaey's hands and knocked it back to us. "Got it." I said as I catched the box. "Good work Repede. Looks like our little game of tag is over, Regaey." Yuri said to Regaey. "Heh. n-n-now… I'll have to show you my really real power!" Regaey said to us. Then a blinding purple came from Regaey.

Once the light died down Yeager was standing in the same spot that Regaey was in. "No way!" Karol said to us. "Yeager! Yeager? Yeager? Regaey? Regaey? Regaey! OH COME ON! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT SOONER!" I yelled while slapping my face. "What is it Oliver?" Karol asked me. "It's been Yeager the whole time." I said to Karol. "How do you know that?" Karol asked me. "Regaey is literally Yeager spelled backwards." I said to Karol.

"Huh. so that's what's been going on." Yuri said to Yeager. "What does this mean? Was he disguising himself as Regaey?" Estelle asked us. "Looks like it." I said to Estelle. "I don't think we have time to worry about the particulars right now." Judith said to us. "Oh me oh my, how terribly frightening. I don't know what I'd do if I were to end up like poor Ragou." Yeager said to us. "What do you mean? What happened to him?" Estelle asked Yeager while me, Ava, and Bisharp looked at each other.

"They found his body-face in a riverbed back in Dahngrest. I just couldn't bear it if I ended up like that, you know." Yeager said to us, surprising everyone but me, Yuri, Ava and Bisharp. "Ragou is… Dead? But why?" Estelle asked Yeager. "Afraid that's not for me to say. Nein, my lips are zipped up tight for sure." Yeager said to us before walking to the group of bats. "Oh… not that way!" Estelle said to Yeager. Then Gauche with a sword in her right hand and Droite with a sword in her left hand came out of nowhere. "Yeager!" Gauche said to Yeager. "Ta-dah, the reinforcements have arrived!" Droite said to us.

"Gauche. Droite. The rest I leave up to you." Yeager said to Gauche and Droite. "As you wish." Gauche said to Yeager. "Asy aye sir." Dorite said to Yeager with a musical tune. Then they started to attack the group of bats while Yeager ran away. "He's getting away!" Karol said to us. "Not on my watch!" Yuri said as he charged at Yeager. "See you in the funny papers, leibchen!" Yeager said as the bats started to form into the shape of a giant bat. Then dark energy started to form around the large bat. Soon the bat sended out a pulse of energy sending Gauche and Drotie flying into the wall.

"That's him! It's Pteropus!" Karol said to us as we drew our weapons. Then Pteropus charged at us. "Scatter." I said to everyone. Soon we all ran to different sections. Then Pteropus split and started to attack us. "Audino uses **Dazzling Gleam**." Estelle said to Audino. "Audino." Audino said as she made a blinding light. Soon all the bat's were blinded by the lights. "Shuppet use **Knock Off** and force one to the ground. And Bisharp used **Metal Claw** with me and while finishing it." Yuri said to his Pokemon. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he knocked one of the bats down. "Let's go Bisharp." Yuri said as he charged at the bat. "Bisharp." Bisharp said as a sharp silver blade came out of his arm and he followed Yuri.

But before they could strike the largest of the bats roared and they all flew to the Largest bat reforming their giant bat form. "Now we know why it's so strong. Pteropus can split and reform to dodge attacks." I said to everyone. "Then how can we beat it?" Karol asked me. "Just keep fighting. Stableye use **Shadow Claw** and Drilbur use **Metal Claw**." Raven said as he shot a few arrows at Pteropus. "Sableye." Stableye said as charged at Pteropus with his claws wrapped in purple energy. "Drilbur." Drilbur said as he charged at Pteropus with his claws became sliver. But again Pteropus slipit and dodge their attacks.

"Vibrava uses **Rock Slide**." Judith said to Vibrava as she tried to stab a few of the bats with her spear. "Skiddo you use **Rock Slide** as well." Karol said as he started to swing his hammer around trying to hit the bats. "Vibrava/ Skiddo." Vibrava and Skiddo said as rock started to fall from the sky. The bats were unaffected by the rocks and dodge easley. "Well that didn't work. Togetic use **Air Slash**." Estelle said as she blocked the attack of one of the bats. "Togetic." Togetic said firing two blades of wind out of her wings. But the wind blades missed the bats when they reformed again.

"Metang uses **Psychic** and forces them to stay together. Duosion helped me take it out with **Pyshock**." Rita said as she charged up a fireball attack. "Metang." Metang said, as he focused his psychic energy around Pteropus keeping it from splitting. While Rita and Dousion charged up their attacks. But before they could launch their attacks Pteropus launched a large sound wave at Metang breaking his focus and letting him split just in time to dodged all of Rita and Dousion's attacks.

"Cramerant use **Drill Peck**." Patty said, as she tried to stab and shoot some of the bats with her knife and her pistol but they reformed again. "Cramerant." Cramerant said as he started to spin trying to hit the giant bat but they split again. "Slowpoke." Slowpoke said as she fired streams of water out of her mouth. "What is that attack?" Estelle asked me. "That's a Water Gun, but it's not helping." I said to Estelle.

"What's it going to take to beat this thing." Ava said, trying to shoot the bats with a few of her arrows. "I don't know." I said swinging my maces around. "There got to be something that hurt these bats." Hugo said, trying to punch the bats. Then one of the bats started to charge at Karol. "Karol watch out." I said to Karol.

Karol then turned the attacking bat. But before the bat could strike Mawile bite it with her ponytail. Then a cold cloud came from her ponytail. Mawile then threw the bat at our feet. "Thanks Mawile." Karol said to Mawile. "Mawile." Mawile said hiding her face in Skiddo fur. "Guys look at this." Hugo said to us. Then me and Ava noticed that bat was asleep. "That attack must have been Ice Fang." Ava said to me while Hugo's finished the bat. "The cold must put them to sleep." I said to Ava. "You two think what I'm thinking?" Hugo asked me and Ava. "Yep." Ava said as we picked one of our Pokeballs. "Guys it's about to get really cold in here. Go Aurorus." I said letting Aurorus out. "Come on out Mamoswine we need your help." Hugo said letting his Pokeball out. "Avalugg let's show these bats how we do things." Ava said, letting her Pokeball out.

"Aurorus." Aurorus said as she got out of her Pokeball. Then a giant pokemon with a big white tusk, brown fur, a lot of hair around its nose, and a blue and while mask around its eyes. "Mamoswine." The Pokemon said as it got out of its Pokeball. Than an iceberg with a flat top, four legs with sharp spikes on its legs, and a smaller iceberg looking head with a flat top. "Avalugg." The Pokmeon said as it got out of its Pokeball. "What are those Pokemon?" Estelle said looking them up

**Mamoswine**

**The Twin Tusk Pokemon**

**Ice / Ground**

**It looks strong, and that's exactly what it is. As the weather grows colder, its ice tusks grow longer, thicker, and more impressive.**

**Avalugg**

**The Iceberg Pokemon**

**Ice**

**As Avalugg moves about during the day, the cracks in its body deepen. The Pokemon's body returns to a pristine state overnight.**

"It said they were both boys." Estelle said putting the Pokedex away. "Ok Mamoswine, let's freeze these bat's with **Blizzard**." Hugo said to Mamoswine. "Avalugg try to hit as many bats as you can with **Icicle Spear**." Ava said to Avalugg. "And Aurorus helps them with **Ice Beam**." I said to Aurorus. "Mamoswine/ Avalugg/ Aurorus." They all said before they all started to attack.

Soon a snow storm came out of Mamoswine mouth and started to fill the room. This made the bat's slower and easier to head with. Then Avalugg started to fire small spears of ice at the now slow bats. Some of the bats dodged the ice spears but some got an Ice spear through their chest killing them. Aurous then fired a beam of ice at a few of the bats freezing them in a block of ice. Then those bats started to fall on top of a few of the other bats and killed them. Then the giant bat roared and the remaining bats flew to him to reform a smaller vision of their giant bat form.

"Ok let's finish this with **Hyper Beam**." I said to Aurorus. "AURORUS!" Aurorus roared as she fired a giant blue at Pteropus. The attack hit Pteropus, destroying the large bat and making the rest of the bats fall on the ground. "I'm glad that worked." I said looking at all the bats. "Ok everyone let's finish this." Ava said as we all started to kill the bats. While we did that I saw Estelle walking over to Gauche and Droite who were struggling to get out. "Estelle what are you doing?" I asked Estelle. "I have to help them. "We need no succor from our enemies." Gauche said to Estelle. You're not gonna make fools of us." Droite said to Estelle.

"But, with those injuries!" Estelle said to them. "Let us withdraw." Gauche said to Droite while trying to get away from Estelle. "Bye bye for now." Droite said to us. "Wait." I said to them, making them stop. "You need help let Estelle heal you." I said to them. "We don't need you." Gauche said to me. "Yeah we have Yeager." Droite said to me. "Yeager left you to die. He's not a good person." I said to them. "It doesn't matter." Gauche said to me. "We'll never leave Yeager." Droite said to me. Then they threw two big smoke bombs at their feet and disappeared.

"Man this stink where'd this smoke come from?" Yuri asked me. "They threw some smoke bombs." I said to Yuri. Then Repede started sniffing around trying to find them but got nothing. "They're throwing' our canine friend here off their scent." Raven said to us. "As long as we put up with the smell we'll be fine." Patty said to us. "Or we can wait a few seconds for the smoke to clear." Hugo said to Patty. "Like that." I said to everyone. "We're going after them!" Yuri said to us. "Yes just give them a minute." Ava said to Yuri. "what are you talking about?" Yuri asked Ava.

Then we all turned to see Mamoswine, Avalugg, and Aurorus cuddling together. "Ah that cute." Estelle said to us. "What are they doing?" Rita asked me. "They're saying high to each other." Hugo said to Rita. "Why?" Karol asked Hugo. "Believe it or not these three are really close. Almost like their brothers and sister." Ava said to everyone. "Why?" Rita asked me. "Mamoswine and Avalugg like cold temps when they were little and Aurorus has always made cold air. So they would alway hang out together. And as they get older they just keep getting closer and closer. And now they're a family." I said to Rita.

"I hate to break up a touching family moment but we need to go." Yuri said to us. "Right come on guys let's go." I said to Mamoswine, Avalugg, and Aurorus. "Mamoswine/ Avalugg/ Aurorus." They all said as we started to move forward.

We walked for a few minutes until Mamoswine, Avalugg, and Aurorus suddenly stopped. "What wrong?" I asked Mamoswine, Avalugg, and Aurorus. "Aah wh-what is with this heat?" Rita said as I noticed a bright warm light. "We've passed through the caverns and come out on the other side of the mountains." Patty said to us. "So you mean." Karol asked Patt. "Those are the Sands of Kogorh." Judith said to us. "Whoa. we made it all the way there?" Raven said to us. "A little earlier than I planned, but it looks like it." I said to Raven.

"The Sands of Kogorh. Phaeroh's here." Yuri said to us. "I… I'm going on to meet Phaeroh." Estelle said to us. "Wait! We can't just let you go alone. I mean. Our job right now is to protect you." Karol said to Estelle. "Yeah what kind of rep would Brave Vesperia have if we leave you." I said to Estelle. "Well. We did get the stolen box back. Right?" Raven asked everyone. "Yeah I guess we can't just keep chasing him around. Hmm all right. We'll take care of 'em next time." Yuri said to us. "Then let's go." I said to everyone.

"Hold on. Are you seriously going? Do you know what you're saying? This is a desert. It's hot people die here, get it?" Rita said to Estelle. "I'm ready for it… I think…" Estelle said to Rita. "Relax Rita, me, Oliver, and Ava, have walked across a few deserts in our lives." Hugo said to RIta. "Judith, what do you know about The Sands of Kogorh?" I asked Judith.

"The Desert is divided into three regions." Judith said to us. "Tell us more about the regions?" I asked Judith. "The foothills to the west, the center where it's the hottest, and massive peaks to the east." Judith said to us. "H-hey hold on." Rita said, trying to stop Judith. "There's a town between the end of the western foothills and the central area. It should be a hour of walking from here." Judith said to us. "Where did you hear that?" Rita asked Judith.

"I went there with a friend once. It's a nice town built up around an oasis." Judith said to us. "We'll hold off on any major decisions until we get there, then." Yuri said to everyone. "Agree we can sleep there for the night and decide where to go in the morning." I said as everyone but Rita nodded their heads in agreement. "Sounds good to me. Old Raven won't be able ta think straight till he cools off." Raven said to us.

"What are you going to do Patty? What's that treasure you're searching for? Maris Stella. Was it? Well I can't guarantee you'll find any clues in that town though." Karol said to Parry. "Don't worry. As long as there are people, I'm sure there'll be clues." Patty said to Karol. "Well there are people living there." Judith said to Patty. "Then I'll be joining you." Patty said to Judith. "Rita?" Estelle asked Rita. "I know, we'll make that our first destination." Rita said to us.

"Ok then let's move everyone. Return Avalugg." Ava said to everyone while returning Avalugg to his Pokeball. "Yeah it's two hot for you guys. So return Mamoswine." Hugo said to Aurorus and Mamoswine, while returning Mamoswine to his Pokeball. "Aurorus." Aurorus said, nuzzling me. "You know he's right, but don't worry you guys can play around later after we're done with the Sands of Kogorh. Now return Aurorus." I said to Aurorus before returning her to her Pokeball.

After all of the Pokemon we're in their Pokeballs we started to walk out of the cave and the second we got out the temperature skyrocketed from nice cold to blazing heat. "Well this is going to be a long walk." I said to myself while covering my eyes with my arm. Then we started our walk to town trying their best to move as fast as they can. But I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow. After all, we have five days until the new moon and we are here earlier than planned. But whatever we do I know we will do it together.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story. And sorry if the boss battle was a little simple I was rushing it and for a smaller chapter then normal.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone before we start. I would like to thank all of you for liking and favoriting this story. If I'm being totally honest I had doubts about how this story would be good, but now I see that you all like this story. So I decided to make a new Pokemon x tales story. I call it A Trainer Journeys In Grace it will be a Pokemon crossover with Tales of Grace F. This story will follow a new Pokemon trainer from the Hoenn region and you'll learn more about him later when I post the story. **

**And the order of what I write will be, Trainer of Vesperia first, A Trainer Journeys In Grace second, and The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers last. Then after The Legend Of Korra And The Forgotten Trainers I restart the cycle and do it all over again. Now onto chapter 18.**

**Chapter 18**

**A Day At In Oasis**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We made it to the town after walking for the foothills for an hour while Rita was complaining every step of the way. The town was full of knights and it was quiet, almost too quiet. I didn't like it. "Seems like a pretty sleepy town." Yuri said to everyone. "Well in this heat." Rita said to Yuri. "I don't think that's the reason Rita. I mean look around, something not right here." I said to everyone. "Maybe it's just the knights. I mean they are all over the place." Karol said to me. "But I don't recall seeing such intimidating people here the last time I came here." Juith said to me.

"Well now my suspicions meter started to go into the red." I said to everyone. "All right. I'm off to search for clues about the treasure. Bye-bye for now." Patty said to us. "You're leaving?" Karol asked Patty. "Oh ho. So you want me to stay a little longer. Eh?" Patty asked Karol. "Well yeah friends should travel together." Hugo said to Patty. "Well. it's been fun 'n' all, but I'm sure Patty's got things she needs to take care of." Raven said to Hugo. "Then I guess it's time for me to be off." Patty said to us. "You don't have to go Patty, you can stay with us." Hugo said to Patty.

"But I have to go." Patty said to us. "Then be careful out there." Judith said to Patty. "And take care of Cramerant and Slowpoke." Ava said to Patty. "Ok bye." Patty said to us before running away. "All right shall we each go our own way for now?" Yuri said to everyone. "I'm for that. Before I do anything. I want to give these feet a rest." Rita said to Yuri. "Okay then let's meet up in front of the inn after sunset." Yuri said to everyone.

"Okay. See you then." Judith said to us. "Oliver, can I have that box?" Rita asked me. "Sure." I said, pulling the box out of my bag. I then gave Rita the box and everyone started to leave. The only ones left who were me, Yuri, Ava, Raven, Repede, Bisharp, Shuppet, Drilbur, and Stableye "No easy things lookin' out for everybody else." Raven said to me and Yuri. "Well. I think we all could use a little time to think things over." Yuri said to Raven. "The last few days have been crazy. We all need time to think." I said to Raven. "Hah hah hah. The kids are alright." Raven said as he, Drilbur and Stableye started to walk away.

"You don't mind if I go with you five?" Ava asked me, Yuri, Bisharp, Shuppet and Repede. "I don't mind." Yuri said to us. "Then let's go get some rooms for tonight before we do anything." I said to everyone. "Ok then let's go." Yuri said as we headed to the inn. When we got there we saw Rita, Duosion, and Metang playing around with the box. We decided to talk to her. "Are you trying to open that box?" Ava asked Rita. "You can't open that without a key." Yuri said to Rita. "I know." Rita said to Yuri while she kept staring at the box.

"Ok Rita what's on your mind?" I asked Rita. "Are you really going to return it?" Yuri asked Rita. "Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?" Rita said to us, finally looking at us. "Nope." Yuri said to Rita. "But you want to know what's the deal with this box." Ava said as we all took a set next to Rita. "You saw what happened in Nordopolica. This thing made it so I couldn't control my magic. The clear ciel crystal inside this box interferes with aer somehow." Rita said to us. "Interferes with aer? How could a tiny box like this do something like that?" Yuri said to Rita.

"I don't think it's the box, remember I head to things in there so maybe one of them is messing with the aer." I said to everyone. "I don't know. That's why I wish I could open this box somehow." Rita said to us. "We could smash it open." Ava said to Rita. "Ava, that's a bad idea we could smash the items. Even Rita's not that reckless." I said to Ava. "No I am. I tried to cast a spell on it and have Metang break it open, but nothings working." Rita said to us. "Rita." I said as I lowered my head.

"There's a good chance that we'd be able to find a key for the box in Yormgen." Yuri said to Rita. "That's if Yormgen is still standing and the key hasn't rusted into dust. Remember Yormgen was having problems when they ship left to find the clear ciel crystal and that ship has been out at sea for over 1000 years." I said to Yrui. "Far point." Yuri said to me. "For me, this doesn't have anything to do with Estelle wanting to return it anymore." Rita said to us.

"So then you're going to look for the town of Yormgen that was mentioned in that diary?" Yuri asked Rita. "Yes. If I can." Rita said to us. "If you can?" Yuri asked Rita. "What do you mean Rita?" Ava asked Rita. "I can't leave Estelle behind." Rita said to us. "Sure you can, if you want to." Yuri said to Rita. "I'd like to leave her behind. But… I can't." Rita said to us. Yuri didn't say anything but me and Ava looked at each other and knew what was going on.

"I've never had a problem like this before? Why?" Rita asked us. "Because you care about Estelle. She is your friend. Rita when I first met you only cared about blastia and nothing else. Now you have a real friend and you care about her." I said placing my hand on Rita's shoulder. "She couldn't be serious about going alone into the desert. Could she?" Rita asked us. "Maybe. She cares about all of us and she doesn't want us to get hurt by her choices." I said to Rita. "Then how can I stop her?" Rita asked me. "That is something only you can answer Rita." I said to Rita before we left her.

Ava was the one to book the rooms for tonight and we walked outside to see Karol and Mawile laying on Skiddo in the shade. "Hey Karol how's it going?" I asked Karol. "I feel like my world is crashing down around me. I can't believe Ruins' Gate was secretly selling weapons. And that they were smuggling them illegally out of ruins." Karol said to us. "Sometimes you have to shadow where there's light. I guess." Yuri said to Karol. "That's so sad though." Karol said to us.

"That's that's how the world works. There will alway be people who do bad things for lots of easy money." I said to Karol. "But why are their people like that?" Karol asked me. "That's just how it is Karol sometimes it's too hard for people to ignore the darkness." Ava said to Karol. "But what would happen if I fell into darkness?" Karol asked us. "Well, you don't need to worry about those guys, just keep your life the way you know is right. And lead Brave Vesperia to victory with pride." Yuri said to Karol. "And use the eyes of others to see clearly." I said to Karol.

"Eyes of others?" Karol asked me. "It means to look at it through many eyes. Like if two guys are fighting, try and see why they're fighting from both of their eyes, only then can you find out who's really the bad guy." Yeah, you three are right!" Karol said to us. "No problem Karol." Ava said to Karol. "Anyway. We need to worry about Phaeroh for now." Karol said to us. "Yeah, we've finally made it into the desert. It feels like we're almost there." Yuri said to Karol.

"Hey, once we're done with this commission you think we could go back to Dahngrest for a bit." Karol asked us. "Hmm… let's wait until we've wrapped up our current job to talk about that." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah one step at a time Karol." Ava said to Karol. "Oh, y-yeah sure." Karol said to us. "Bye Karol see you later." I said to Karol before we all started to walk, leaving Karol, Mawile, and Skiddo.

Later we found Raven, Drilbur, and Stableye seating in front of a store. "Hey old man, sorry to have dragged you all the way out here." Yuri said to Raven. Raven just turned to him with a worry look on his face. "Whoa what's with that face?" Yuri asked Raven. "Maybe he's finally lost it?" I said to yuri. "No hearing Yuri apologize like that puts me a little bit on edge, is all." Raven said to us. "I mean, you still have to deliver that letter to Belius right?" Yuri asked Raven. "Yeah, but if I can't see her until the new moon. Then that's that. Aint it? Till then. I'm at the mercy of the princess's whims." Raven said to us.

"But that's only six days aways." Ava said to Raven. "I'll make it there on time." Raven said to Ava. "Well well. Aren't you easygoing. You sure about that? If we spend too long out here and you miss the new moon. The Don'll yell at you for sure." Yuri said to Raven. "I can just imagine it. "Raven, you have failed me again so you must run around the city 100 times." and then you die during the run." Ava said to Raven, impersonating The Don making us all laugh.

"You know I'm used to being yelled at, but now I'm scared. But I'm sure The Don will understand if I can only see her on a new moon. So I'm sure I can wait for the next new moon if I miss it. It ain't like we're gonna run out of new moons anytime soon." Raven said to us. "You certainly sound patient. You sure about this?" Yuri asked Raven. "Yeah sometime you do need to be somewhere asp." I said to Raven.

"Of course. Patience is something you'll learn with age." Raven said to try to act wise. "Ugh I swear." Yuri said to Raven. "Well making the right decisions is part of being an adult too. I'll leave as soon as I feel like I have to. Anyway let me travel with you kids for a while longer." Raven said to us. "I vote we leave him." I said to Yuri and Ava. "I second it." Ava said to me. "Third it." Yuri said to me. "We there you have it Raven you have been kicked out." I said to Raven. "Oh come on let me come with you." Raven asked us.

"I don't know, we have panity of friends and dragging an old man around might be too much trouble." Ava said to Raven. "Come on how can you say no to these eyes." Raven said to us while giving us a tearable looking puppy dog eye. "You know we were just joking but now I think we should kick you out." Ava said to Revan. "Please don't." Raven said to us. "Fine you can stay, but never make that face again." I said to Raven as we started to walk away. "Deal." Raven said before we were out of ear shot.

Soon we ran into Judith and Vibrava. "Oh where are you five off two?" Judith asked us. "Nowhere in particular. Just going on a walk. What about you? Where were you going?" Yuri said to Judith. "I just wanted to get a look at the desert terrain we were going to be headied into next." Judith said to us. "It's good to be prepared. So, how was it?" Yuri asked Judith. "Wait let me guess. It's hot, there's no wind, there's no clouds, and a whole lot of sand." Ava said to Judith. "She's right." Judith said to us. "Well I assumed as much." Yuri said to us.

"But it wasn't as hot as I thought it'd be." Judith said to us. "So it's not blazing hot it's just hot." I said to Judith. "Yeap." Judith said to me. "Hmmm.. well okay. But what I wanted to know was if Phaeroh is out there." Yuri asked Judith. "Right… that'd be nice." Judith said to us. "But it's never that easy." I said to everyone. "Your right I guess we couldn't expect him to be that easy to find." Yuri said to us. Then we all looked at Yuri.

"What?" Yuri asked us. "You want to go out and check for yourself?" Judith said to Yuri. "No that's okay. If we head out to look for him we should do it together." Yuri said to us. "Good, we already have one person who's thinking about going awal. We don't need another." I said to Yuri. "He's right." Judith said to us before she and Vibrava walked away.

Then we walked to the lake where we found Estelle who was watching Togetic and Audino playing in the water. "Yuri, Oliver, Lily," Estelle said with a sad look on her face as she noticed us. "Hey why the long face?" Yuri asked Estelle. "Yeah what's wrong?" I asked Estelle. "Is the desert really as dangerous as they say?" Estelle asked us. "I don't think Rita'd joke around with such a serious look on her face." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah. I guess not." Estelle said to us as she had a sad look on her face. "Plus I don't think Rita even knows how to joke." Ava said to us.

"True, but from the deserts we cross it could go one of two ways. One it is a never ending sandstorm and will never be able to tell what is right or left. Or two, a place where there's nothing but sand and heat for miles around." I said to Estelle while closing my eyes remembering all the time we cross the deserts back home. "Not helping Oliver." Ava whispered to me. Then I open my eyes to see Estelle with an even worse look on her face.

"I've dragged all of you all the way out here." Estelle said to us. "You didn't dragge us here Estelle." I said to Estelle. "He's right you should stop worrying about all of us." Yuri said to Estelle. "Huh?" Estelle said to us. "I mean. We've just done what we feel like doing." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah Estelle we want to be here." I said to Estelle. "But what about you? What do YOU want to do?" Yuri asked Estelle. "Me...? I...?" Estelle tried to say something but she couldn't say anything.

"You were saying that you need to figure out who you are. Weren't you?" Yuri said to Estelle. "Yes that's true but." Estelle said to us. "But what Estelle?" I asked Estelle. "Estelle, you're Brave Vesperia's client. If you tell us to go somewhere we'll go there. And if you tell us to go for you, we'll find Phaeroh and drag him back here." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yuri." Estelle said to Yuri. "But you're also our friend Estelle which means, we have your back and will be there with you when you need us." I said to Estelle.

"Oliver. Then I..." Estelle said to us but again she could finish her thought. "There's no need to rush to give us an answer. Take your time." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah we have time just think it over." Ava said to Estelle before we started to walk away. We then walked through the city until we found Patty, Slowpoke, Cramerant standing in an ally behind some buildings.

"Huh? You're still here?" Yuri asked Patty. "And why are you here?" I asked Patty. "What? Were you feelin' lonely and came to find me?" Patty said to me. "No no no I was just walking around town with Yuri, Ava, Repede, Shuppet, and Bisharp." I said to Patty trying to stop her before she made Ava mad at me and she buried me alive. "You didn't answer his question. why are you here?" Ava asked Patty not sounding the least bit mad. "I'm waiting for someone." Patty said to us. "Who?" Yuri asked Patty.

"Ah there you are." Patty said as we turned to see a man walking towards us. "Who are you three?" The man asked me, Ava, and Yuri. "Uh. just an acquaintance of hers." Yuri said to the man. "Well whatever." The man said not looking at us. "Rude." Ava whispered to me. "I got the info about the Maris Stella that you wanted." the man said, giving Patty some papers. "I appreciate that." Patty said, taking the papers.

But before she could get them the man pulled them back. "But first, is it true that you're Aifread's granddaughter?" The man asked Patty. "Huh?" Patty asked the man. "It's a rumor I heard. Is it true?" the man said to Patty. Patty didn't say anything. "So it is true." The man said to Patty. Patty still didn't say anything. "If that's the case. Then I can't give this to you. If it gets out that I did business with the granddaughter of a guy who broke the guild's rules, no one'll trust me." The man said to Patty.

"Aifread is..." Patty said but was interrupted by the man. "I don't know about you, but those of us who live in the world of the guilds. Aifread is the most unforgivable. I can't afford to be involved with someone going around claiming to be one of his relatives. So don't show your face in front of any of us ever again." The man said to Patt. I then turned to Ava and I could see it in her eyes. We both had enough.

Me and Ava then grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and picked him up and threw him over our heads making him drop his papers and threw him on to the ground in front of us. "How do you think you are?" The man asked us. "I'm Ava Ruby. I work for The Don." Ava said to the man while picking up the papers. "LADY AVA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The man yelled, freaking out. "I was here with my friends, and I just saw you pick on a little girl." Ava said looking at the papers. "But lady Ava is the granddaughter of Aifread, she is a monster just like her grandfather." The man said to Ava.

"The only monster I see here is you, Patty hasn't done anything wrong and she's not Aifread. Now as for you after what I just saw. Me and The Don are going to have a nice long chat with World's Cellar about guild members' manners." Ava said to the man. "No please don't." The man asked Ava. "Ok then we won't, but if I hear that you or any of your guild members are mean to Patty again. Then I will personally destroy the World's Cellar guild." Ava said to the man.

"You can't do that?" The man said to Ava. "Yes I can." Ava said, handing me the papers before picking the man up. "Now I want you to leave and tell everyone that Patty the granddaughter of Aifread is under my protection and if any guild members try to hurt her or band her from their stores I will destroy their guilds and everything they have is that clear." Ava said to the man. The man just shook his head. "Good now get lost." Ava said, throwing the man a good few feet away from them. Then the man got up and ran away as fast as he could. "You know it's times like these that make me remember why I need to stay on your good side." Yuri said to Ava.

"Here's your papers Patty." I said handing the papers to Patty. Patty didn't say anything when she took the papers from me. "So you just take it all in silence huh?" Yuri asked Patty. "I just don't know. Whether he's actually my grandfather and what actually happened in that massacre. I don't know what's true and what's a lie. Whether he was a villain or a saint. All I know is that my grandfather was very important to me. That is why I can neither admit nor deny what people say." Patty said to us.

"So you don't even know who you are yourself, huh?" Yuri asked Patty. "I'm me. I know that much at least." Patty said to Yuri. "Then wasn't there something you could have said?" Yuri asked Patty. "It's okay. I'm used to people saying all sorts of things about my grandfather. I don't care about any of that nonsense. I'll just keep searching for treasure in my own way." Patty said to us.

"You're putting on a pretty tough act. You better not start crying once you're all on your own." Yuri said to patty. "But you need a shoulder to cry on you can ask me." Ava said to Patty. "I'm good after all. What good would crying get me? You see, my motto is no matter how tough the situation is. Cryin' gets you nowhere." Patty said to us. "But no matter how tough you are Patty. It's not healthy to bottle it up. You need to let it out before it becomes too much to bear." I said to Patty.

"Just let her go Oliver. She doesn't want to talk about it." Yuri said to me. "Correct thanks for the clues bye." Patty said as she left us. "You know the more I learn about her the more worry." Ava said to me. "Me two." I said to Ava. "Come on let's go." Yuri said to us. Then we walked and we heard Hugo talking to someone. "Things are going well, but I worry we're rushing it." Hugo said to someone.

We then found Hugo talking to a tree. "Are you talking to a tree?" Yuri said to Hugo making Hugo notice us. "Sorry I was just thinking out loud." Hugo said to us. "So what are you rushing Hugo?" Yuri asked Hugo. "Oh ah I was worried we were rushing things. I mean we only have a few days until we can meet Belius and now Estelle wants to start searching the desert which could take us a long time." Hugo said to us. "You shouldn't worry about that Hugo." Yuri said to Hugo.

"Your right well bye see you later." Hugo said walking away as fast as he could. "That was weird." Ava said to me. "Yeah I wonder what's going on. Hugo never acted like this before?" I said to Ava. "Maybe work for Belius changed him. I mean you saw him fight earlier, he was good." Ava said to me. "Yeah, but I know Hugo. And he's hiding something. I just don't know what." I said to Ava. "I'm sure he's not hiding anything Oliver." Ava said to me as everyone but started to walk. "I hope you're right." I said as before I started to follow them.

Later that day everyone, but Estelle, Togetic, and Audino, was outside the inn. A few minutes later Estelle, Togetic, and Audino showed up and walked to us. "Karol this is for you." Estelle said to Karol while holding a back of money. "Huh? What's going on. Estelle? What's this?" Karol asked Estelle. "This is payment for your services. I'm sure you'll be able to sell it for quite a sum. I want to thank you all for everything you've done." Estelle said to us.

"Huh? What do you mean? You haven't found what you're looking for yet." Karol asked Estelle. "I'm afraid I must take my leave from you here." Estelle said to us. Then we all looked at each other. "Take your leave? What are you gonna do?" Rita asked Estelle as we all turned to Estelle. "You're not thinking of going with just Togetic and Audino are you?" Yuri asked Estelle. "No, I want Oliver to look after Togeitc and Audino for a while." Estelle said to us. "WHAT? WHY?" I yelled at Estelle.

"My desire to meet Phaeroh is a personal one." Estelle said to us. "Are you crazy? That's way too dangerous!" Karol said to Estelle. "Which is why I must go alone." Estelle said to Karol. "But why?" I asked Estelle. "I won't have the rest of you caught up any further in my own selfish quest." Estelle said to us. "Do justice and punish the unjust." Yuri said to us. Then we all turned to Yuri.

"Huh? Oh. right. That's one of the laws of our guild." Karol said to Yuri. "There's no justice in letting Estelle march into the heart of the desert all by herself." Judith said to us. "Yeah what kind of guild would you be if you don't finish what you started." Ava said to us. "I don't think I have it in me to break our laws. How 'bout you two. Karol? Oliver?" Yuri asked me and Karol. "Right!" Karol said to Yuri, making Estelle surprised. "There our laws and we have to live with them, so we can't break them." I said to Yuri.

"It seems those are the rules." Yuri said to Estelle. "I'm terribly flattered, really, but I'm afraid I can't let you." Estelle said to us before she turned her head away from us. "Estelle, wait! Have you all lost your marbles? We're talking about a force of nature here!" Rita said to all of us. "Which is why we're all going together." Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah when humans and Pokemon work together nothing can stop them." I said to Rita. "I'll admit I'm a little scared, but I can't just let Estelle go off like that." Karol said to Rita.

"You! You talk some sense into them." Rita said to Raven and Hugo. "If I start whining now. I'll have go all the way back ta Nordopolica by myself, Right? That's no fun." Raven said Rita. "And their minds are made up. So you can't stop them." Hugo said to Rita. "Ooh! There's no reasoning with any of you." Rita said to us. "Rita we're doing this whether you like it or not." I said to Rita. "Are you sure you're dead set on this?" Rita asked Estelle.

"Yes. I've thought a lot about this. You all have something that's important to you. A goal you give everything to achieve. I realized that I didn't have anything like that for myself. And I knew I had to find a purpose of my own, something I can dedicate myself to. I made the decision to begin this journey, and I have to finish what I've started. This… this is something I have to do for myself." Estelle said to us. "Okay okay, you win. So we'll be aiming for the desert's center." Rita said in defeat. "That's the spirit Rita." I said to RIta. "Hey, I tried talking sense into you idiots." Rita said to us. "Whatever you say Rita." I said to Rita.

"Rita." Estelle said to Rita. "There's actually no need for you to come, Rita. you've got your aer krene research to worry about, don't you?" Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah if you don't want to come then you don't have to. This is Brave Vesperia business." Ava said to Rita. "There's no telling what you idiots will get into if I don't keep an eye on you. The aer krene isn't going anywhere. I'll go check up on it later. But! We're not leaving until we've taken care of all our preparations." Rita said to us. "I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience to you all." Estelle said to us.

"Don't apologize Estelle we're all here for you." I said to Estelle. "I think we had a pretty good idea things would turn out like this from the start." Yuri said to us. "Yeah." Karol said to us. "To be honest I suspected this would happen." I said to Yuri. "Thank you!" Estelle said to us while bowing. "Huh? Where's Judith and Vibrava?" Karol asked us. Then we notice Judith and Vibrava are missing. Then Judth and Vibrava walked out of the Inn. "Everything is settled." Judith said to us.

"Yeah." Rita said to Judith. "Well, what did you decide?" Judith asked us. "We're going to the center of the desert." Estelle said Judith. "I had a feeling, so I've made some arrangements. The innkeeper has agreed to help us." Judith said to us. "We'll wanna be good and rested before we leave this town behind that's for sure." Raven said to us. "You're always thinking about your next nap, aren't you?" Rita said to Raven. "Yeah, but I sleep so much better if I have a little company." Raven said to Rita who then stepped on his foot.

"Well good news I booked us a room earlier so we're good, but after that comment Raven you can stay outside." Ava said everyone. "Why, are you all so mean to me?" Raven asked us. "Because you're you." I said to Raven before we started to walk to the Inn. On the way to the Inn I heard Judith say. "I wonder what Phaeroh will do." and I was wondering, the same thing Phaeroh didn't leave Dahngrest with a Good mode.

Soon we walked into the Inn. "Hello. Welcome to the desert oasis Mantic." The innkeeper said to us, as we walked to the front desk. "Hey I booked a room here earlier." Ava said to the innkeeper. "Aw yes your room is ready." The innkeeper said to us. "What's with this knight?" Rita asked the innkeeper. "Well ummm." The innkeeper tried to say to us, but stopped when he looked at the knight. "So, so what brings you to our town?" The innkeeper asked us. "Yeah. We're going into the desert. So we came into town to gather provisions and get some rest first." Yuri said to the innkeeper.

"Oh so it's you who wanted provisions for going into the desert. You know it's..." The innkeeper said to us, but was interrupted by Yuri. "We know it's dangerous." Yuri said to The innkeeper. "Oh I see. In that case I'll get your provisions together before you set out." The innkeeper said to us. "Thank you, let's go to our room guys." Ava said, leading us to a room. Soon we found ourselves in a big room with enough beds and space for everyone. "Wow this room is big." Karol said as he entered the room.

"Are we all sleeping here?" Rita asked Ava. "Yeah I thought we could all sleep together tonight." Ava said to everyone but that's raised a red flag to me. "Cool I call this bed." Raven said as he jumped onto one of those beds. Soon everyone started to get ready for bed. "Ava can I have a word with you outside." I said to Ava. "Sure." Ava said to me. Then we walked out and went to the oasis.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ava asked me. "Why did you book only one room?" I asked Ava. "I just wanted all of us to share a room together. Is something wrong with that?" Ava asked me. "Yes. One you hate me. And two you always book two rooms one for the boys and boy Pokemons, and one for the girls and the girl Pokemons. So why did you book one room?" I asked Ava. "I just did, why is that a problem?" Ava said, turning away from me. "Ava if somethings wrong please tell me." I said grabbing Ava's hand. Then I felt Ava tighten her grip around my hand.

"Ok I book one room because I'm worried." Ava said to me, still not looking at me. "Worried? Worried about what?" I asked Ava. "I'm worried about you." Ava said, finally turning to me. "What?" I asked Ava. "I didn't come because of Estelle. After Yveltal destroyed Heracles I followed Alexei into Heracles and I overheard him. He said that he wanted you, but I don't know what for. After that I ran after you and now we're in a city where there's a knight every ten steps." Ava said to me. "Ava thank you." I said to Ava surprising her. "What?" Ava asked me. "Thank you for telling me about Alexei. And thank you for looking out for me." I said to Ava.

"Why are you thanking me I have fired arrows at you and through you off the ship?" Ava asked me. "Ava I'm not mad at you for doing those things to me, I kind of deserve that. But I am thankful for having my back again." I said to Ava. Ava didn't say anything she just stared at me. Then the light from the water reflected onto us and we both started to shine. We just stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other.

"We should go back to the others." Ava said to me breaking the silence. "Right let's go." I said to Ava. then we noticed that we were still holding hands. We then broke away and walked back to the inn.

Later that night we all were on beds talking. "All these knights stick out like sore thumbs." Karol said to us. "Yeah I wonder why there's so many knights here?" I said to everyone. Anyway, time ta get some sleep! Sleepy times!" Raven said to us. "But man. I just can't relax with a knight standing out at the entrance." Karol said to us. "It bothers you?" Estelle asked Karol. "Yeah, it does." Karol said to Estelle. "If they're here ta protect us, there ain't nothin' wrong with that, is there?" Raven said to us. "Somehow I doubt that's why they're here." I said to Raven. "All right everyone, let's get some sleep." Yuir said to us. "Good night everyone." I said before we all fell asleep.

The next morning we all went to the front desk together to get our supplies. "Yeah, thanks for the help." Yuri said the innkeeper. "Umm… I don't know your reasons for going out into the desert but, it would really be a good idea for you to stay in town." The innkeeper said to us. "Thanks, but we've already put a lot of thought into it." Yuri said to the innkeeper. "Yeah this one has been saying that this is a bad idea every step of the way to this town." I said to the innkeeper while pointing to Rita. "Hey." Rita said to me. "I see. Well, as I promised." The innkeeper said handing us a box of food and a box of Canteens.

"Our canteens are this small?!" Karol said, pulling out one of the canteens. "Looks like enough to me." Rita said, pulling out a canteen. "Yeah we should be able to get more water from certain types of cacti growing in the desert." Judith said to us. "Right, if we use them to fill up our canteens whenever we need more water, we should be fine. You sure know a lot." Rita said to Judith. "Thank you very much. You've been a great help." Estelle said to the innkeeper.

"It's the least I could do. I'm giving that to you, so don't hesitate to use it as much as you like. Go out and turn right where the road forks. You'll find a lake at the end of the road. You'll be able to fill up your canteens there." The innkeeper said to us. "Gotcha." Yuri said the innkeeper. "And again thank you." I said to the innkeeper. "By the way. What was with the knight who was here?" Rita asked the innkeeper. "He was guarding me all night. I was so nervous!" Raven said to the innkeeper.

"One lie after another." Karol said to Raven. "Sometimes I wonder if Raven can tell the truth." Ava said to Karol. "That was a supervisor. The knights are here to make sure that townspeople don't talk freely to visitors from outside of town." The innkeeper said to us. "Why would they do something like that?" Estelle asked the innkeeper. "I don't understand the reasons. But it's on the magistrate's orders. People other than merchants like myself aren't allowed out of their houses." The innkeeper said to us.

"I see. That's why we didn't see any townspeople outside." Yuri said to me. "And why the town is so quiet." I said to Yuri. "I wonder if there's a crooked magistrate here too." Karol asked the innkeeper. "There was no magistrate in this town until recently, and then finally he arrived." The innkeeper said to us. "Really." Estelle said to the innkeeper. "Wait? No it can't be?" I said out loud. "What is it Oliver. "Cumore." I said to everyone. "Wait? What?" Karol asked me. "Remember we heard that he was heading here. Then this town suddenly got a magistrate that's using brute force to lock people up in their home. Doesn't that sound like how Cumore was treating the people in Heliord." I said to everyone.

"That's not all the Imperial Knights have started to move into Nordopolica of late." The innkeeper said to us. "That's not good. Any idea why?" Hugo asked the innkeeper. "It seems they may've already gone in to arrest Belius. The appointment of a new imperial magistrate to our town seems to be related to that, as well." The innkeeper said to us. "WHAT?!" Hugo yelled. "The Imperial Knights are going to arrest Belius?" Karol asked the innkeeper.

"They say that Belius had something to do with engineering the Great War behind the scenes." The innkeeper said to us. "THAT'S A LIE! THAT WAR WAS ENTIRELY THE KNIGHTS FAULT!" Hugo Yelled. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked Hugo. "I can't tell you everything about that war, but I can tell you while Belius was there, she was just a soldier that fought to stop the Empire." Hugo said to Estelle. "What did they do?" Rita asked Hugo. "Sorry I can't tell you. Belius made me swear to never tell anyone without her approval." Hugo said to us.

"Then we have to go back and stop them." Estelle said to us. "Hold it Estelle. The Knights might be strong, but Palestralle's is full of strong warriors and unlike the Knights they know how to fight with their Pokemon. They would need a big distraction to help them win. " Hugo said to Estelle. "How do you know this?" I asked Hugo. "I may or may not have fought a girl knight that got mad when I told Flynn to leave. I think her name was Sody or Soda. I can't remember." Hugo said to me. "Sodia, why doesn't that surprise me." I said placing my hand on my face.

"You know her?" Hugo asked me. "Yeah she a pain. But she's Flynn's right hand and real loyal to him. But she wants to lock me and Yuri, just because the Empire labeled us as criminals. Plus she is not a big fan of Pokemon." I said to Hugo. "I kind of figured that last part out myself." Hugo said to me as the knight from before finally walked in. "Thank you very much for your business!" The innkeeper said to us. "Wait but... " Karol said but I interrupted him. "And thank you for the nice room." I said to the innkeeper. "Yeah, thanks for the help." Yuri said to the innkeeper.

"Until next time." Ava said to the innkeeper. "Let's go fill up at the lake." Yuri said as we made our way to the lake. It took us some time to fill up the canteens. "We've filled up our water. I think we're ready to go." Karol said as we finished filling up the last of the canteens. "Right." Estelle said to Karol. "And me, Hugo, and Oliver will carry the water for the Pokemon in our bags, so we don't fall behind." Ava said everyone. "Ok let's go." I said to everyone.

"Stop it! Let go!" A girl yelled. Then I turned my head to see two Knights picking on a little boy and girl. Next to the kids were two small little hippo creatures with three holes on them two on their noses and one on their backs, the only difference was that they had opposite color patterns on them. One was tan with brown spots, and the other was brown with tan spots. "Bad boys and girls that break curfew must be punished by the magistrate! The knights said to the kids. "Hippopotas." The tan hippo said to the Knights.

"No way we're going to look for Mommy and Daddy!" The boy said to the Knights. "Noivern protects those kids." Hugo said, throwing a Pokeball. Then a giant black bat, with shrap red claws, with yellow eyes, and some white fur around its neck landed right in front of the kids. "NOIVERN!" Noivern roared at them. "What the? What is this thing?" One of the knights said as they shook in fear. "Leave now or else you will be his breakfast." Hugo said holding his blades at the necks of the two Knights. "Noivern!" Noivern said looking at them with a mean look in his eyes. "AAAAAAH!" The two Knights creamed as they ran away in fear.

"Great job Noivern." Hugo said petting Noiverns head. "Noivern." Noivern said liking the pets. "You didn't have to do that Hugo." Estelle said to Hugo. "I'm sure Noivern would disagree with you on that." Hugo said to Estelle. "Noivern?" Estelle said looking him up.

**Noivern**

**The Sound Wave Pokemon**

**Dragon / Flying**

**Flying through the darkness, it weakens enemies with ultrasonic waves that could crush stone. Its fang finishes the fight.**

"Sounds like bad Pokemon." Estelle said to Hugo. "Well he's not, he's a big softy, the only thing that makes him mad is if you pick on kids or little Pokemon." Hugo said to Estelle. "Thanks for saving us from those bad guys!" The boy said to Hugo and Noivern. "No problem." Hugo said to the boy. "What are your names?" Estelle asked the kids, as she sat down to meet them at eye level. "My name is Alha! My Sister's Layla. And these are our Pokemon Hippopotas." the boy said to us. "Hippopotas"

**Hippopotas**

**The Hippo Pokemon**

**Ground**

**This Pokemon is active during the day and passes the cold desert nights burrowed snugly into the sand.**

"But why do they look so different?" Karol asked me. "Because one's a boy and one's a girl." I said Karol. "How do you know that?" Rita asked me. "Some Pokemon like my Pyroar appearances depend on where it's a boy or girl. While some Pokemon have different color patterns or small differences depending if their a boy or a girl like Hippopotas. Others like Hugo's Gallade can only be one gender, or can only evolve if they're a certain gender. Again like Hugo's Gallade only a male Ralts with a certain stone can evolve into a Gallade." I said to everyone.

"So what happened to you mom and dad?" Judith asked Piha and Layla. "They got taken into the desert in the magistrate's big wagon! Someone told me they're going to look for Phaeroh!" Alph said to us, surprising all of us. "Phaeroh?" Estelle said to us. "Yeah." Yuri said to Estelle. "But what d'ya think they're plannin' on doin' once they find 'im?" Raven asked us. "They probably want to kill him." I said Raven. "And using the townspeople to do their dirty work? It's despicable!" Karol said to us.

"That does sound like something Cumore would do." I said to Karol. "Hey. big bro are we going to go looking for Mommy and Daddy?" Layla asked Alph. "Hippopotas." The brown Hippopotas said to Alph. "No, you're not. If you kids go into the desert you'll die for sure." Judith said to the kids. "Ack!" Alph said to Judith. "Yes you two are too young to travel into the desert." Ava said to the kids. "Judith! Ava!" Estelle said to them. "We'll look for your parents. You kids can't go out into the desert." Judith said to the kids. "Yeah we'll go and find them for you." Ava said to the kids.

"Really?" Alph said to them. "Yes we can't let two cute kids like you go out on their own isn't that right Judith." Ava said to Judith. "I don't lie. You don't mind, do you Karol?" Judith asked Karol. "Nope fine by me." Karol said to me. "You're surprisingly agreeable." Rita said to us. "His guild is guild by justice after all." Estelle said to Rita. "Thanks everyone!" Layla said to us. "Here, take this. 'Cause you're so nice!" Alph said, handing Judith a simple beaded bracelet. Then the kids and their Pokemon left.

"A beaded bracelet?" Karol said looking at it. "It's a precious treasure." Judith said to us before putting it on. "It's our reward for taking the job." Estelle said to us. "Now that we've gotten paid in advance, we've got our work cut out for us, don't we, Karol?" Yuri asid to Karol. "Yeah you're right." Karol said to Yuri. "Pyroar let's go." I said to everyone before I let Pyroar out of her Pokeball. "Why did you let her out?" Rita asked me.

"Pyraor can take the heat so she can last a bit longer than us. So she can help the search for Phaeroh and Alph and Layla's parents." I said to everyone. "Houndoom can help too." Ava said letting Houndoom out. "And Noivern you can use your sound wave to help us screech." Hugo said to Noivern. "What do you mean?" RIta asked Hugo "Noiverns can use sound waves to see things that are in the distance or things that are in the dark. So he'll be a big help in the desert." Hugo said to us. "Then let's start moving people." I said as we started to move to the desert.

After a few minutes we made it to the edge of the town where the town met the desert. "Yuri? What's the matter?" Estelle asked Yuri. "I was just thinking about what Cumore could be planning. It's so strange that he'd be looking for Phaeroh." Yuri said to us. "I'm wondering the same thing. Though I guess it'd make sense if the Empire wanted to eliminate a monster that was trying to kill the princess." Yuri said to me. "But they don't know that he's after Estelle yet do they?" Rita asked me and Yuri.

"Maybe, but I feel like it's something more than that?" I said rubbing my chin. "So why are they going after him, then?" Raven asked me. "I don't know." I said to Raven. "And we still don't know why there's a curfew in the town." Judith asked me. "Cumore probably did it so he can keep everyone inside and if they leave he can send them out into the desert to do his job." I said to Judith. "Anyway, first we should go to the Sands of Kogorh." Karol said to us.

"Right we can deal with Cumore later. Judith, how far is the Sands of Kogorh from here?" I asked Judith. "Is not far about a half an hour walk from here." Judith said to me. "We should go. If we don't rescue those kids' parents soon, they'll keel over in this heat!" Raven said to us. "That's true." Estelle said to Raven. "So then to get to the middle of the desert we should go that way right?" Raven said pointing forward. "Yes I think the parents of those children were probably taken this way too." Judith said to Raven. "All right. Let's go." Yuri said to us. Then we all started to walk to the Sands of Kogorh to find Phaeroh and Alph and Layla parents. "This is going to be a very long and very hot day.'' I said to myself as the heat started to rise.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story. It will be a while until my next post but don't worry I will not stop until this story and fishied. And I hope you like my new story A Trainer Journeys In Grace.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone sorry for the really late post. I had school work, I was wrapped in a game, and was working on my other stories. And now that it's summer me and PhantomCross19 are going to work on a story together The Red vs Blue Pokemon Files first post will be 6/01/20 and it will be rated M for safety. And will be posted randomly with us sharing the story. **

**What I mean is that I will have season 1 on my page and PhantomCross19 will have season 2 on his page.**

**Also I have a summer class for the whole month of June so I might not be posting much that month so sorry. Now on to chapter 19.**

**Chapter 19**

**A Day In the Desert**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

Not even an hour into the desert and heat was already affecting everyone. "There's no shade anywhere." Estelle said to everyone as they stared at the wide open desert. "I never Imagined it would be this hot." Karol said to everyone breathing heavily. "Skiddo." Skiddo said, agreeing with Karol. "It's a dessert that's the point." Ava said to Karol. "Nobody'd last long out here without the proper supplies." Yuri said to everyone.

"Then we have to find Alph and Layla's parents as fast as we can." I said to everyone. "What's with him? He looks like he's out for a walk in the park." Rita said as we noticed Raven jumping around a few feet away from us with Drilbur and Stableye next to us.

Then Raven ran to us. "Hey old man… Aren't you hot?" Yuri asked Raven. "Hot? Heck yeah! I'm sizzling over here! Burnin' right up!" Raven said to everyone. "That lousy." Rita said to Raven. "Metang." Metang said agreeing with Rita. "It look like you have the Chlorophyll ability to us." Hugo said to Raven.

"I feel like the temperature goes up every time somebody says the word "hot."." Estelle said to everyone. "Togetic." Togetic said, trying her best to stay airborne. "Then stop saying it." Ava said to Estelle. "We'll be fine so long as we remember ta keep out water well stocked." Raven said to everyone.

"Right. The cacti." Estelle said to everyone. "And like Oliver said Alph and Layla's parents are out here. Probably with no supplies whatsoever." Judith said to everyone. "We do have Phaeroh to look for, but…" Estelle said, losing her train of thought. "One problem at a time. First let's do what we can for Alph and Layla's parents. They need our help." I said to everyone. "What about Phaeroh? Did you forget the Knights are after him" Judith asked me. "He's a strong old bird that lives here. I'm sure he can handle himself." I said to Judith.

"I agree with Oliver. Phaeroh is smart and strong. I'm sure he can handle himself. But Alph and Layla's parents will not last long without help." Hugo said to everyone. "I'm okay with that. You've more than fulfilled your obligation to me." Estelle said to everyone. "Estelle." Karol said to Estelle. "Okay then, let's find their parents." Yuri said as we heard a cry in the wind. Whatever that cry was it made the Pokemon growl. "Was that Phaeroh?" Estelle asked everyone.

"Then he really is somewhere in the desert!" Karol said to everyone. "Settle down. You'll get plenty of attention once we're done helping those kids." Yuri said to the wind. "Ok I think we should go this way first." I said leading the way. "How do you know they're that way?" Karol asked me. "I don't, but we have no idea where they are or have any clues to their location. So best to just start walking and hope for the best." I said leading the way. "Sounds like a plan to me." Yuri said following me. Soon everyone else started to follow me.

An hour later everyone was starting to slow down. Well almost everyone Raven someway somehow was totally fine. "Better stop plodding along like a zombie, or you'll only make yourself more tired!" Raven said as he ran ahead of us and started to do some flips. "How are you in such good spirits?" Karol asked Raven.

"Some people take pleasure in the suffering of others..." Yuri said to Karol. "That or he's crazy?" Ava said to Karol. "Houndoom." Houndoom said agreeing with Ava. "Why I oughta..." Rita said, raising one of her fist. "Rita you can bet him later." I said to Rita. "Yeah don't waste your energy." Yuri said to Rita.

"That sort of peppiness simply isn't healthy… Hey, did you hear a voice?" Rita asked everyone. "No… not at all..." Estelle said to Rita. "Rita… I'm sure… it's just your mind… playing tricks." Hugo said to Rita. "By the way, why were you in this desert before?" Rita asked Judith. "I used to live in a town up in the mountains to the north of here. Together with my friend Ba'ul. So I sometimes came down near the desert." Judith said to them. "Odd choice for a playground." I said to Judith. "All the way to the desert…?" Rita said to herself.

"Anyway, we hardly have time to look for anything out here, what with this heat... " Judith said to us. "Seriously… if we run out of water, we'll be goners." Yuri said to everyone. "We need to find something like a clue soon…" Karol said to everyone. "Yes…" Estelle said to Karol. "Then let's... get moving again…" I said as we started to move again.

We walked for a few more hours and while the cacti did give us some water, it was terrible and only made us feel worse. "Ugh. We're out of water." Karol said as he tried to give Skiddo and Mawile some water. "Don't go drinking all of it." Yuri said as he gave his water bottle to Karol. "Thanks. Yuri." Karol said as he started to give Skiddo and Mawile some water.

"Hey… do you think… we could take five…? Rita asked everyone. "Sure… sounds like… a plan." Ava said to Rita. "And you say I'm the one always wanton' ta rest." Raven said to Ava and Rita. "Well we don't have your… Chlorophyll ability." Hugo said to Raven.

"Yaaaaaaah!" Karol yelled making me turn to him. Soon he, Skiddo, and Mawile took off running. "Huh? The heat's gone and backed his brains!" Raven said as I noticed Karol, Skiddo, and Mawile jump into some water. "Water." Rita said as her, Hugo, Duosion, Metang, and Noivern ran to the water.

"Cannon ball." Hugo said as he jumped into the water. "Noivern." Noivern said jumping into the water with Hugo. "Karol, Hugo, Noivern, Skiddo, Mawile, be careful you'll hurt yourself!" Estelle said as she, Audino, and Togtic, ran to the water. "Heh… looks like he still had plenty of energy." Yuri said to me.

"Wait up for old Raven!" Raven said as he, Drilbur, and Stableye ran to the water. "And here I thought they couldn't bear to go another step." Yuri said to the rest of us. "Come on let's take a break." I said as the rest of us walked to the water.

We stayed by the water for half an hour refilling our canteens and relaxing. "I think I'm in heaven." Rita said to everyone. "In a desert, a place like this is heaven." Ava said to Rita. "I thought we were really done for." Karol said to everyone. "Hey now. Gotta be tougher than that of you're gonna save the world kids." Raven said to Karol. "Trust me saving the world gets old fast." Hugo said to Raven.

"Shut up." Rita said to Raven and Hugo. "It'll be dangerous if we just keep going like this." Karol said to everyone. "But we still need to find Alph and Layla's parents." I said to everyone. "He's right. If we turn back now, we'll only disappoint those poor children." Judith said to everyone. "We've got to keep looking as long as we can." Rita said to everyone.

"If we're lucky, we may even find Phaeroh along the way." Estelle said to everyone. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Estelle. We got to find Piha and Layla's parents first. They need our help." I said to everyone. "That's right, and with this spring, we shouldn't have any trouble keeping up the search." Yuri said to everyone.

"If you've already eaten the poison you may as well lick the plate." Raven said to Everyone. "Yeah, you're right. We've come this far." Karol said to everyone. "Then let's get ready to move. Did everyone finish filling their canteen?" I asked everyone. "Yeap everyone canteen is full." Judith said to me. "Then are we all ready to move." I asked everyone. "Yes." Estelle said as everyone nodded their heads. "Ok then let's get back to work and find Piha and Layla's parents." I said as we started to walk again.

We walked for some time until Raven stopped for some reason. "What the?" Raven said, making us turn to him. "What are you doing, old man?" Yuri asked Raven. "Yeah why'd you stop?" I asked Raven as we gathered around him. "Uh, y'see. I was thinking that those are some pretty odd creatures over there." Raven said as we noticed three things in the sand, one black, one blue and one pink. "What are those?" Karol asked everyone. "Are they Pokemon?" Estelle asked me, Ava, and Hugo. "I don't know?" Ava said to Estelle.

"Wait it can't be?" I said as I finally figured it out. "Can't be what?" Hugo asked me as the things started to move to us. "Waah!" Karol screamed as he hopped onto Skiddo's back. The black one grabbed my legs. "Ok Patty knock it off you scaring them." I said to the black thing. "Heh heh. You're no fun Oliver." Patty said to me as she, Slowpoke, and Cramerant poked their heads out of the sand. "...I thought I was going to have a heart attack there.." Estelle said, holding her hands over her heart. "Should have known it was you from the second I saw you. So what trouble have you found this time?" I asked Patty.

"I didn't find trouble, I found treasure." Patty said as she pulled out a small chest from the sand. "What's this?" Yuri asked Patty. "A treasure that Aifread hid." Patty said to everyone. "This cheat?" Estelle said looking at the small box. "I'm surprised you were able to find treasure in the sand." Karol said to Patty. "Me two a dessert keeps changing so it's hard to find something out here." Hugo said to Patty.

"An adventurer's intuition is even sharper than the right side of a dolphin's brian." Patty said to Karol and Hugo. "And make weird analogies apparently." Ava said to Patty. "Intuition? How unscientific." Rita said to herself. "Sometime science bet good old fashioned dume luck." I said to Rita.

"Seriously? Is that the treasure you were looking for?" Yuri asked Patty. "Nan, this is just rubbish. Besides, finding treasure isn't my goal." Patty said to everyone. "If that's the case can we have it we're running low on money." I said to Patty. "Sure." Patty said, giving me the chest. I opened it to find a few jewels that could be worth a pretty penny.

"If I remember correctly? It's recovering your memory. Isn't it?" Estelle asked Patty as I closed the chest and put it in my bag. "Aye. And, in order to do that. I need to find me grandfather's treasure: the Maris Stella." Patty said to everyone. "Yeah? And you still haven't recovered your memory yet?" Yuri asked Patty. "Mm. unfortunately no." Patty said to Yuri. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get them back. It just takes time." I said to patty. "Right my journey's only just beginnin' Patty said to everyone. "That's the spirit." Ava said to Patty.

"She sure recovers quickly." Raven said, looking at Patty. "I like that about her." Judith said to Raven. "Really? I'm like that too. You know?" Raven said to Judith. "Only if we make fun of you first so I don't think it counts." Ava said to Raven, making everyone laugh a little. "Why do you always have to be mean to old Raven, Ava?" Raven said to Ava.

"Hey, if we keep chatting out here, we're gonna keel over!" Rita said, making us remember where we are. "Oh right we have to get moving." I said to everyone. "Patty, why don't you come with us too?" Estelle said to Patty. "Hm? But I need to keep hunting for treasure." Patty said to Estelle.

"Shut up and just come with us, all right!" Rita said to Patty. "Yeah come on Patty. No matter how many times you say goodbye we always met again so just travel with us." I said to Patty. "Ok I'll go with you." Patty said to everyone. "Ok then let's get moving people." Ava said as we started to move again.

After some Karol spoke something. "Hey Oliver what are those?" Karol asked me ponting. I then turned my head to see two big hippo creatures with red eyes, a black noise with two ports on it. They had a patch black on their backs with six ports on it. They had four short legs with large while nails and two black bands on each leg. The only difference was that one had light brown skin and the other had dark grey skin. "Those are Hippowdon their the evolved form of the Hippopotas we saw with Piha and Layla. The light brown one is the male and the dark grey one is the Female." I said to Karol. "Hippowdon?" Estelle said looking them up.

**Hippowdon**

**The Heavyweight Pokemon**

**Ground**

**When roused to violence by its rage, it spews out the quantities of sand it has swallowed and whips up a sandstorm.**

"Sounds dangerous." Estelle said putting the Pokedex away. "Hey what that on their backs?" Rita asked everyone. Then we notice two people on their backs. "Those are people." I said to everyone. "Let's go!" Yuri said as he ran to the two Hippowdons. "Yuri wait!" Ava said to Yuri but it was too late the two Hippowdons noticed him running at them. "Hippowdon." The Female Hippowdon said as she fired a giant ball of mud at Yuri. Lucky for Your Bisharp and Shuppet pushed him out of the way of the attack.

"Yuri Hippowdon are quick to anger, you can't just run to them. You have to approach them slowly." I said as I slowly approached the Hippowdons. "Hey it's ok. We just want to help. We have water. Please let us help them." I said to the Hippowdons. The two Hippowdons looked at each other and then started to dig into the sand leaving their eyes and backs out of the sand. Allowing us to help the people on their backs revealing a man and a woman.

"A-are you okay?" Karol asked the man. Estelle then cast a healing spell. "Oooo….. It's. it's you." the man said looking at me. "Here drink this." I said giving the man some water. "Do you feel better now?" Estelle asked the man. "Ohh. my wife. Where's my wife." the man asked us. "She's right here." Ava said to the man as she started to give the woman some water. "Thank you." The woman said to Ava.

A few minutes later the man and the woman were drinking more of our water. "*Gulp* I can feel the life coming back into me." the man said as he finished drinking. "Oh, that really hit the spot!" The woman said to us, finishing her drink. "Glad to hear it." I said to them as they got up. "Thank you so much!" The man said to us. "We're alive, thanks to you… you're our saviors!" The woman said to us.

"Please, it's nothing…" Estelle said, hiding her blush. "We'll have time to relax once we get back alive." Yuri said to the man and the woman. "What's the problem? Things'll work themselves out!" Patty said to Yuri. "You're pretty crazy to say that in a situation like this." Rita said to Patty.

"She's right. By the way what with the Hippowdons?" I asked them as the Hipowdons got out of the sand. "There are friends. But when we were forced out here they knocked them out and they were caring us trying to find their way back." The woman said to me. "I'd like to thank you for saving us… but I'm afraid I don't have anything with me that I could give you." The man said to us.

"Oh, please, we don't need anything like that." Yuri said to them. "Yeah we saved your lives because it's the right thing to do not for profit." I said to them. "No, that simply won't do. Please, come to Mantaic so that I can pay you back for what you've done." the man said to us.

"Mantaic?" Rita said to them. "Wait, are you the parents of Alph and Layla?" Judith said to them. "Y-yes, yes, we are." The man said to Judith. "Then I guess these two must be the parents of those Hippopotas with Alph and Layla." I said petting the side of the male Hippowdon. "Hippowdon." The male Hippowdon said nodding his head yes. "Did you see our children back in Mantaic?" The woman asked us. "Yes, we met them there." Estelle said to them. "They were worried about their mom and dad." Karol said to them.

"They were even going to come out into the desert to look for you." Judith said to them. "Oh… This is terrible. We have to go back to them…" The man said to us. "Relax, we convinced them to stay in town. They should be waitting for you back in town." I said to the man.

"Then we should head back…" The man said to us. "Don't be so hasty. Do you think you four can go back by yourselves?" Judith said to them. "Well, we… this is… No. I guess… we can't." the man said to us. "Then just calm down for now." Raven said to them. "Aye, that's right. Just lie down and relax a bit." Patty said as she started to lay on the floor.

"Patty, I think that's taking it a little too far…" Estelle said to Patty. "Yeah we can relax back in town." Ava said to Patty as that cry form early making the Pokemon turn and growl at a nearby passage. "A bird… in the desert?" The man said to us. "I don't think it's a bird. That cry seems to agitate the Pokemon." Hugo said to everyone.

"It sounds close…" Karol said to us. "Sounds like it came from just up ahead of where the Pokemon are looking." Raven said to everyone. "So we'll get to meet him… it's about time. I was about to shrivel up in the heat." Yuri said to us. "I'm not sure we should do this, somethings wrong with that cry." I said to everyone.

"Come on if that's Phaeroh we have to go." Estelle said to me. I then thought for a minute. "Ok, but let's keep our guards up." I said as we started to move again. "You two come, too." Estelle asked the man and the woman and their Pokemon. "Y-yes…" The man said to us. "Make sure to keep a safe distance. You'll want to be out of the way in case a fight breaks out." Yuri said to the man and women and the Pokemon. "Y-yes, okay." The woman said as we all started to walk to the passage.

Soon we walked into the passage. "Something isn't right… be on your guard." Judith said as the Pokemon started to growl more and looked around. Then we heard the cry again. "That's not Phaeroh…" Estelle said to us. "Yeah… There's something different about that voice." Yuri said to us. "I told you. But did any of you listen no" I said to Estelle and Yuri. "H-hey!" Karol said as some kind of black energy gathered in front of us.

Soon some kind of blue spirit thing with a tail, two fin-like wings and some kind of stick lines appeared in front of us. "What the?! It's disgusting!" Rita said to Everyone as some of the Pokemon started to bark and growl at the thing. "I don't know, but the Pokemon don't like it." I said looking at all the Pokemon. "Using a decoy to sneak up on us… what a cowardly monster!" Patty said to us. "I've never seen a monster like that." Karol said, backing away.

"That's not a monster." Judith said to us. "If it's not a monster, what the hell is it?!" Raven asked us. "Talk later, fight now." Hugo said to us. "Let's get out of here!" Karol said to us. "It's coming this way!" Estelle said to us. "Damn. look like we have no choice. Out of the way. You two! Hippowdons protect them!" Yuri said as we all drew our weapons. "Everyone scattered." I said as the monster charged at us.

"Skiddo uses **Vine Whip** and help Mawile use **Ice Fang**." Karol said to Skiddo and Mawile as Karol tried to swing his hammer at the thing distracting it. "Skiddo." Skiddo said he wrapped his vines around Mawile and helped her into the air. "Mawile." Mawile said as she landed on the back of the thing and used her ponytail to bite into one of the thing's wings.

The thing roared as it shucked Mawile off but Vibrava was able to catch her. "Noviern uses **Boomburst**." Hugo said to Noviern. "Noivern." Noivern said to Hugo. "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!" Hugo yelled as Noivern got ready to strike. Soon we all dropped our weapons and covered our ears.

"NOIVERN!" Noivern roared as he fired a giant sound pulse at the thing. The attack kicked up a lot of the sand. But even though it was a strong attack it didn't do much damage. "Great, I guess thing are tougher than it look." I said as we picked our weapons. Then the thing charged at us. Hugo then jumped up and striked the back of the thing. This made the thing stop and try to shake off Hugo. "Bisharp uses **Metal Claw**, and Shuppet uses **Knock off**." Yuri said as he, his Pokemon, and Repede charged at the things belly. "Bisharp/ Shuppet." the Pokemon said as they all striked the belly of the thing.

The thing roared and swung its tail forcing Yuri, Bisharp, and Shuppet back, and then threw off Hugo. "You guys ok. Audino uses **Heal Pulse**. Togetic use **Air cutter**. **First Aid**." Estelle said to Audino and Togetic as she and Audino started to heal Hugo, Yuri, Bisharp and Shuppet. While they were healing them Togetic was firing blades of wind from her wings distracting the thing. Then the thing fired an orb out of its mouth. Soon the day became to the night

"What the?" Karol said looking at the sky. "This thing can turn day into night?" I said looking at the sky. "It's probably an illusion. Duosion uses **Shadow Ball** and Metang uses Bullet Punch." Rita said she started to cast an earth spell. "Duosion." Dousion said as she started to gather shadow in front of Duosion and Metang charged at the thing. "Metang." Metang said as it slammed it's arm into the things head forcing it down into the ground. Then Rita finished her spell and fired a bunch of rocks from the ground forcing it back up into the air. Then Duosion fired her Shadow Ball forcing it back.

But the thing just got back up. "What's with this thing?" I said to everyone. "I don't know no matter how many times we hit it. It won't stay down." Raven said to me. "Just keep attacking. Vibrava uses **Dragon Breath**." Judith said as she charged at the monster. "Vibrava." Vibrava said as he fired a burst of energy at the thing. But the thing dodged Vibrava's Dragon breath and knocked Judith back with its tail.

"Sableye uses Fury Swipe. Drilbur uses **Metal Claw**." Raven said as he tried to shoot some arrows. "Sableye / Drilbur." They said as they started to attack. But then the thing spit out that orb again. "EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I yelled as me, Ava, Hugo and our Pokemon, and Shuppet, closed our eyes.

I couldn't see it, but I know it turned night into day. "AAH! MY EYES." Karol yelled. We then Opened our eyes to everyone holding their hands over their eyes. "I told you to close your eyes. Wait where'd it go?" I said to everyone as I noticed the thing was missing. Then I heard it's cry and turned to see it was right behind me about to strike. "Pyroar." Pyroar said pushing me out of the way and taking the hit.

"Pyroar! Houndoom uses **Dark Pulse**." Ava said as she started to fire some arrows at the thing. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she fired a pulse of dark rings at the thing. "You big meanie. Cramerant uses Drill Peck. and Slowpoke use Water Gun." Patty said as she started to shoot the thing with her gun. "Cramerant." Carmerant said as he charged at the thing. "Slowpoke." Slowpoke said, firing a stream of water from her mouth. But the thing just started to fly around dodging the attacks

As Ava and Patty distracted the thing I ran to Pyroar. "Pyroar are you okay?" I asked Pyroar as I helped her up. "Pyroar." Pyroar said as she got up. Then she turned to the monster. "Pyroar." Pyroar said as she focused on the thing. Soon her main started to glow and light started to gather.

"Pyroar?" I said as I backed away. "PYROAR!" Pyroar roared as she fired a beam of light at the thing. The beam of light went right into its chest forcing the thing into a side of the passage. "What was that?" Karol asked me as everyone rubbed their eyes. "That was Solat Beam. She must have just learned that. And with this intense sunlight it was even stronger." Hugo said to Karol.

"Pyroar I'm so proud of you." I said as I hugged Pyroar. "Nice work Pyroar." Yuri said to Pyroar. Then the thing got up and charged at Yuri. "Shuppet." Shuppet said as he intercepted the thing. "Shuppet!" Yuri said as the thing slammed into Shuppet sending him flying. Shuppet then landed on the ground dealing a lot of damage. "Shup shup SHUPPET!" Shupppt weekly said before yelling.

Then Shuppet started to glow. "It can't be? I said as Shuppet started to grow a body, with two long arms with three claws on each arm. Small legs, a yellow tail with spikes on the end. And his head had three spikes on it with a long ponytail looking thing, red eyes and a mouth zipped by a yellow zipper.

"Banette." Shuppet said showing off his new form. "What just happened?" Raven asked me. "Shuppet evolved, he's Banette now." I said as Estelle pulled out the Pokedex. "Banette?" Estelle said looking him up.

**Banette**

**The Marionette Pokemon**

**Ghost**

**Resentment at being cast off made it spring into being. Some say that treating it well will satisfy it, and it will once more become a stuffed toy.**

Then the thing shot out its orb again. "Banette." Banette said as he fired two shadow chains from his hands. The chains wrapped around the orb soon went black. "And he learned Embargo." I said to everyone. "Embargo?" Karol asked me. "It's a move that prevents the target from using Items. Meaning that thing can't use it's orb anymore." I said to Karol.

"And with this sunlight you think what I'm thinking?" Ava asked me. "You know it." I said as Ava. "Pyroar / Houndoom use **Solar Beam**!" Me and Ava said at the same time. "PYROAR / HOUNDOOM." They roared as they gathered light and fired two beams of light at the thing. The beams went right through the thing. Soon the thing let out a cry and it was gone.

"It vanished…?" Yuri said to us. "I don't blame it... I would run two... if I got my but handed... to me like that…" I said to Yuri. "And we owe… it all... to Pyraor… Houndoom… and Bantte..." Ava said to everyone. Then me and Estelle notice a father land in front of Estelle. "What this...?" Estelle said as she sat to pick it up, but she didn't get up. "Aah… I can't go on…" Karol said as he, Rita, Skiddo, Mawile, Metang,, and Duosion passed out.

"Rita… Karol… Skid…" Estelle said as she, Togetic, and Audino passed out. "A more simmering, dizzying heat... than grilling mollusks..." Patty said as she and Judith and their Pokemon passed out. "I'm afraid even I can't take anymore…" Raven said as everyone else but me, Ava, and Yuri passed.

"What's... going... on..." Ava said as she passed out. I used the last of my strength to catch her. "What's… wrong with… us… we were fine… a few minutes… ago...?" I said as I dropped to my knees. "I don't... know… this isn't good…" Yuri said as we fell to the ground still conscious. "...What? A… town…?" Yuri said as I used what little strength I had to turn my head to see a town about a mile away from them.

Then Yuri and I notice a shadow. We turned our heads to see the thing from the Weasand of Cados. "... That Dragon from the Weasand of Cados… heh… Go ahead… Hope you choke… on my bones…" Yuri said as he finally passed out. I summoned all the strength I had left and used my body to cover Ava. "If... you… want... her… you'll…. have… to… go... through… me…" I said as I passed out wondering if this where it ends.

Only it wasn't the end. The next thing I know I woke up in a bed next to Yuri, Rita, Karol. With all of our Pokemon laying on the floor next to us. But this bed was different from the one back in the Mantaic. "Ohh." Yuri said as he got up. "Welcome... back Yuri." I said to Yuri, still feeling tired. "We… collapsed in the desert… and this can't be heaven… you're here… Oliver." Yuri said to me. I then punched Yuri's arm. "Very funny... Yuri. If anyone should be... saying that it's me." I said to Yuri as we started to feel like our old selves.

"Where are we?" Yuri asked me. "Don't know I only just woke up." I said to Yuri. "Come on let's go look around." Yuri said to me. "Sure. Pyroar return." I said as I followed Yuri after I returned Pyroar to her Pokeball. We walked outside to see Ava, Judith, Patty, and Estelle watching their Pokemon playing in the water. "Good Morning." Judith said to us as they noticed us. "Don't you want a good mornin' kiss?" Patty said as she charged at me. I then moved out of the way. "Nope." I said to Patty as she crashed into the building.

"Oh. Yuri, Oliver. Are you two feeling better now?" Estelle asked us as we walked to them. "Were fine how long were we out? And where's Houndoom, Raven, Hugo, Repede, Noviern, Stableye, and Drilbur?" I asked as I noticed the rest of the group missing.

"The people here said we were out for a day. Noivern and Houndoom are back in their Pokeballs. And the others are trying to figure out where we are and trying to figure out how we got here." Ava said to me. "Yeah that's a good question I was the last one to pass out, but I didn't see anyone." I said to them. "It seems like someone did come to our aid though." Judith said to me. "Though we're not sure who." Estelle said to me. "I wonder what kind of praiseworthy fellow could cross such a toasty desert and save so many people." Patty asked me as she walked back to the group.

"We need to find whoever it was and thank them." Judith said to us. "And like I said before. If they wanted to be thanked they would stay with us until we woke up. But no, we woke up with just our friends. I'm sure the person who saved us was just doing his job." Ava said to Judith.

"What about the couple and their pokemon who was with us?" Yuri asked the girls. "They appear to have been brought here as well." Estelle said to us. "That's good." I said to Estelle. "So they didn't get a look at our rescuers either?" Yuri asked the girls. "Apparently they lost consciousness like the rest of us. I believe the two of them are having a look around town." Judith said to us.

"Which I find weird. We were tired, but we all should not have passed out like that." Ava said to everyone. "I wonder. Was it just a mirage?" Yuri said, thinking out loud. "What do you mean?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Oh… Just before I blacked out. I saw that dragon that got the aer under control back at Cados." Yuri said to Estelle. "That wasn't a mirage I saw it to." I said to Yuri. "Really." Estelle said to us. "Yeah. didn't you see it Estelle?" Yuri asked Estelle. "No, I didn't see anything." Estelle said to Yuri. "Then that monsters must've saved us, or something." Patty said to us.

"A monster saved us…? I can't believe that." Estelle said, thinking out loud. "Or it put us to sleep and was about to eat us when the persons who really saved us scared it away." Ava said to Estelle and Patty. "Who knows, but at least we're all here and alive." I said to everyone. "So… what's the story? Where exactly are we?" Yuri asked, looking around.

"A kindly gentleman is looking into that very matter for us." Judith said to Yuri. "Kindly gent-? Oh. you mean Hugo." Yuri said to Judith. "Yeap he, Rapede, Raven, Stableye, and Drilbur are asking around town." Ava said to us as Rita, Karol and their pulse Yuri's Pokemon walked outside.

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living." I said to them. "There's no barrier here. This town is weird…" Rita said as she looked up. "I thought the mountains in the east were supposed to be uninhabited." Karol said looking around. "Maybe no one knows about this place. It is a pretty isolated town." I said to Karol, making them turn to us. "Everyone over here." Estelle said to everyone as she pulled out the feather she found in the desert.

"What's that?" Yuri asked Estelle as everyone walked to us. "The monster that attacked us in the desert dropped it." Estelle said to Yuri. "I didn't see any feathers on that thing." Rita said looking at the feather. "There weren't any feathers on that thing and the feather is a different color then that thing." I said getting a good look at the feather. "That's one of Phaeroh's feathers." Judith said to everyone surprising us. "But why would that monster have one of Pharaoh's feathers…?" Estelle asked Judith. "Hmm." Judith said as she started to think.

"Man. there's so much we don't know." Karol said to us. "It probably just picked it up, after all I'm sure Pharaoh sheds every now and again." Ava said to everyone. "Welcome back." Judith said, making me turn around to see Hugo, Rapede, Raven, Stableye, and Drilbur walking to us. And just why was it up ta me ta go trompin' off on a recon mission." Raven asked Ava.

"Because I can't leave you alone with any woman." Ava said to Raven. "Oh come in I'm not that bad." Raven said to Ava. "I had to drag you away from every girl in this town." Hugo said to Raven. "I believe my point has been made." Ava said to Raven. "I think I'm gonna gag." Rita said to herself.

"Do that later. Hugo did you figure out where we are." I asked Hugo. "What about me." Raven asked me. "I doubt you got any good info." I said to Raven. "Well guess what I did find some good info. It seems we're in Yormgen you know. That town from the diary on the ghost ship." Raven said to us, surprising us.

"Wait, this is Yormgen?" Estelle asked Raven. "Hugo please tell me that he's pulling our leg?" I asked Hugo. "Sorry, but he's telling the truth. This town is Yormgen." Hugo said to me. "The town that needed the clear ciel crystal to protect itself from monsters?" Karol asked Raven.

"It makes sense. They don't have a barrier here." Rita said to everyone. "That must be why they were searching for a way to drive away the monsters." Patty said to everyone. "But that was 1,000 years ago." Raven said to everyone. "Yeah and by what the captain wrote down. It sounded like Yormgen was on the verge of destruction. So there's no way that this place can exist." I said to everyone. "You're right." Karol said to me. "Aye." Patty said to me. "But somehow we're here. So what should we do?" Ava asked everyone.

"What if we were to show this case to one of the locals, and ask them?" Judith said to everyone. "That sounds like a plan." Hugo said to Judith. "Yes. we might learn something about Phaeroh that way as well." Estelle said to everyone. "I agree." Yuri said to everyone as we nodded in agreement. Soon we started to walk around town trying to find someone who knows about the box. To help our search I pulled it out of my bag and was carrying it.

Soon we found a woman with black hair rolled into two buns on the back of her head. She was staring at the water. But then she turned her head to us and noticed the box in my hands. "That box…" The woman said to us. "Do you know something about this box?!" Estelle asked the woman. "Longchi had it where did you get it?" The woman asked us. "On a ship called the Atherum. My lovely lady. Have you heard of it?" Raven said to the Woman trying to charm the woman.

"Of course…! You know about the Atherum too?" The woman asked us. "Y-yes. We happened to come across it on the ocean." Raven said to the woman. "Did you see Longchi?" The woman asked us. "And Longchi would be…?" Raven asked the woman. "Oh, Longchi is my love… I'm sorry to suddenly get so personal." The woman said to us.

"Your love… Damn it…" Raven said before he got pushed away by Ava. "Just shut up old man." Ava said to Raven. "Sorry this box was the only thing left on the ship. We didn't see anyone else on the ship. But we found Longchi's logs. He really wanted to give this to someone named Yuefan." I said to the woman. "That's my name. I'm Yuefan." The woman said to us.

"Ok this is getting weird." Ava whispered to the group. "Perhaps she's a descendant with the same name?" Patty whispered to the group. "I don't know, but maybe she knows what the clear ciel crystal is?" I whispered to the group. "Hey do you know about the clear ciel crystal?" Yuri asked Yuefan. "They say it has the power to drive back monsters." Rita said to Yuefan. "At least that's what it said in Longchi's logs." Ava said to Yuefan. "The sage said it was necessary to make a barrier around the town. I-is that what's in the box?" Yuefan asked us.

"According to Longhi's logs it should be in here but it's looked so we don't know." I said placing the box on a table nearby. "I-i see." Yuefan said as she pulled out a key. "Hey… is that the key? Rita asked Yuefan while looking at the key. "Smart move Longchi. Place it in a box that can't be broken and give the only key to the person that needs it." Ava said, cracking a smile. "May I open it?" Yuefan asked me. "You don't have to ask, Longchi wanted you to have this." I said to Yuefan. Soon she opened the box and pulled out a clear crystal with some kind of light in the middle.

"Wow… is this the clear ciel crystal?" Karol asked as Yuefan gave me the crystal. "Well it's clear and it looks like a crystal, so I'm goin with yes." I said looking at the crystal. "It's so sparkly and glittery. A treasure even more beautiful than sea sparkles blooming on the surface of the ocean." Patty said looking at the crystal. "What's this?" Yuefan said, pulling out a crystal with a yellow and dark grey core and light grey crystal around it. "It can't be!" I said, pushing the clear ciel crystal into Estelle's chest and yanking the crystal out of Yuefan hands.

"There's no way it can't be." I said looking at the crystal before Ava ripped it out of my hands. "It shouldn't be here?" Ava said looking at the crystal before Hugo ripped it out of Ava's hands. "But it is." Hugo said looking at it. "Will three please tell us what's wrong with that crystal?" Rita asked us. "Oh right this is Banettite." Hugo said to Rita. "Banettite?" Rita said to us looking confused. "It sounds like it's connected to Banette." Estelle said to us.

"It is. This is Banette's Mega stone with this and a Key stone. He can Mega Evolve like Manectric, Blastoise, Houndoom, and Gallade, but you haven't seen his Mega form yet." Hugo said to everyone. "WHAT!" Everyone yelled. "Yep and now it makes sense. Banette must have sensed this back on the Atherum. That's why he wanted that box so badly, he knew his Mega stone was in it." I said to everyone.

"Cool, but I don't have a Key stone." Yuri said to Me. "I got you. You see before I got sent here I was working to become a Mega Evolution Master and my master gave me a mission to kind Key stones. He said it was part of my training. So I have a few extra key stones." Hugo said, pulling out a key stone. "Cool, can I have it?" Yuri asked Hugo. "Later I got to make you and Banette something to hold the stones." Hugo said to Yuri, putting the Banettite and the Key stone in his bag.

"Anyway who's that sage you were talking about earlier?" Raven asked Yuefan. getting us back on the topic of the clear ceil crystal. "The sage is a great Krityan who came to our town from across the desert." Yuefan said to us. "A Krityan…?" Karol said as we looked at Judith. "Well, creating a barrier is basically creating a blastia." Rita said to Yuefan.

"Blass...tee...uh? Uhh…" Yuefan said not knowing what a blastia is. "But we can't make blastia with current technology, right?" Karol asked Rita. "There are people who do. You saw the blastia at Ehmead Hill and Caer Bocram. But I don't think that sage guy is the one who made those blastia with messed up formulas." Rita said, completely confusing Yuefan.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't really understand..." Yuefan said to us. "It's fine Yuefan hey can you tell us more about this sage." Ava said to Yuefan. "The sage said that the clear ciel crystal was needed to create the barrier and not much else. Then Longchi set out to look for it… It's been three years since he left." Yuefan said as she turned away from us. "Three years, huh. You must be worried." Yuri said to Yuefan.

"Wait this sounds weird." Karol whispered to the group. "Yeah, the stories don't match up." Estelle whispered to the group. "You think she could've miscounted by a thousand years?" I whispered to the group. "How old is she, anyway?" Rita whispered to the group. "The same thing could've happened three years ago or a thousand years ago. Probably." Patty whispered to the group. "They say that History repeats itself, but who really knows?" Raven whispered to the group.

"Actually I theory about that." I whispered to the group. "What's your theory." Estelle whispered to me. "We're in the past." I said surprising everyone. "What there's no way where in the past." Rita whispered to me. "Think about it Rita. we are in an area that is supposed to be uninhabited. Yuefan said the Atherum has been missing for three years, but Longchi's log book proves that the Atherum has been at sea for over 1,000 years. Yuefan doesn't know what blastia is. And Longchi's log book said that monsters have plagued this town for a long time. And I'm from another world so is it really that crazy to say we timed travel?" I whispered to everyone.

"He's got a point, there's something off about this town." Ava whispered to everyone. "I say we see if this sage can help us figure out what's going on around here." Hugo whispered to everyone. "Is that sage in this town? Where does he live?" Judith asked Yuefan.

"Oh yes. He lives in the house farthest into the town." Yuefan said to us. "Thanks Yuefan. Ok everyone let's go see the sage." I said to everyone. "Ummm… If you're going there could you take the clear ciel crystal to the sage for me?" Yuefan asked us. "Yes, of course." Estelle said to Yuefan. "Thank you very much." Yuefan said to us. "Okay, let's go." Karol said as we started to walk.

We walked around for some time until we found a big house far from the town. We knocked and no one answered so we walked in. and as we walked in we saw Duke and Absol staining in the dining room. "Excuse me." Yuri said without noticing that it was Duke. "Huh…? Hey, that's…!" Karol said to everyone. "You're..." Rita said to Duke "Duke and Absol surprise to see two here." I said to Duke and Absol. "You know these two?" Ava asked me. "Yeah we met in Keiv Moc. A couple of odd ones though." I said to Ava.

"You… how have you come to this place?" Duke asked us. "What do you mean, how we walked, as in across the desert." Yuri said to Duke. "More accurately. We walked into the desert, passed out, and woke up here." I said to Duke. "...I see… And yet, how did you…? Duke said to himself. "I'm starting to get what you meant by an odd one." Ava said to me. "No matter… for what reason have you come?" Duke asked us. "We're a little curious about this." Yuri said taking the clear ciel crystal from Estelle and walked to Duke showing him the clear ciel crystal.

"This must have cost you dearly to obtain." Duke said looking at the clear ciel crystal. "Actually… it just sort of landed in our lap." Yuri said to Duke. "If by "landed in our lap" you mean us crashed into a ship and fought a ghost monster. Then yes it landed in our lap." I said to Yuri. "Hm… that was quite a miracle." Duke said, still looking at the clear ciel crystal. "You're planning on making a barrier blastia, aren't you? You're free to go pretending you're a sage, but forget about making any blastia. Who'd even consider building a barrier blastia with something that's so obviously not a core?" Rita said to Duke, crossing her arms.

"Rita be nice. The Sage asked for this. That means that this thing is important." Hugo said to Rita. "He's right. This is a solid mass of aer, it simply lacks an inscribed formula." Duke said to Rita. "Lacks an inscribed formula...?! What do you mean?!" Rita asked Duke. "They are most commonly known as apatheia, of which the clear ciel crystal is one example." Duke said to us. And it may have been my eyes playing a trick on me, but I could have sworn I saw Hugo clenched his fist at the word apatheria.

"So this is an Apatheia…?!" Raven said looking at the clear ciel crystal. "That the treasure you've been looking for, old man?" Patty asked Raven. "I guess The Don didn't send you on a wild goose chase." Ava said to Raven. "Also. I am not the sage." Duke said to us. "Huh…?" Rita said to Duke as he took the clear ciel crystal out of Yuri's hands and placed it on the floor. "No such being exists any longer." Duke said as he stood up. "What are you talking about?" Ava asked Duke. "Yeah while you at, it. We'll need to get that back from you." Yuri said to Duke pointing to the clear ciel crystal.

"Neither I nor humanity have a need for such a thing." Duke said to them. "Don't talk like you know what's best for humanity. I heard words like that before and the guy who said those words tried to kill everyone." Hugo said to Duke. "I'm surprised you would say that." Duke said to Hugo as he raised his sword.

"Whoa, what're you doin'?! Hold on a sec!" Raven said running to Duke, but was stopped by Hugo. "Why are you stopping me?" Raven asked Hugo. "While I don't trust him. He is right. That thing is too dangerous." Hugo said to Raven as energy wrapped around Duke. When the energy stopped the clear ciel crystal was gone.

"It's the same phenomenon we saw at Keiv Moc!" Rita said looking at Duke. "Aww, man. Just when I'd found one." Raven said, placing his right hand above his eyes. "Looks like you're going to have to look for another one Raven." Ava said to Raven. "The apatheia bring only chais to humanity, they are better off returned to aer." Duke said to everyone.

"While I don't approve of your opinions on humanity. He is right about the apatheia." Hugo said to us. "And how do you know that?" I asked Hugo. "I just do trust me. Returning that thing to the aer is the best thing we can do with that." Hugo said to me.

"Returned to the aer…? Is that really all you did just now…?" Rita asked Duke. "That's still no reason to go smashing other people's things." Yuri said to Duke. "What kind of a person treats treasurer so poorly?" Patty said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "Someone who knows what that treasurer can do." I said to Patty.

"Wasn't the clear ciel crystal- the apatheia- needed to save this town from the monsters?" Estelle asked Duke. "This town has no use for a barrier and no need to be saved. This place has been granted everlasting calm." Duke said to us. "Everlasting calm. Can you please make sense Duke." Ava asked Duke.

"Come to mention it, it is pretty quiet here." Yuri said to us. "Yeah for a town plagued by monsters it is quiet." I said to Yuri. "But there's still monsters here. After all Phaeroh is nearby." Estelle said to me. "How do you know of Phaeroh?" Duke asked us.

"Oh we learned his name as he tried to kill us, but was stopped by the master of destruction Yveltal. But I gotta ask how do you know that name?" I said to Duke. "Yeah, how do you know about him?" Yuri asked Duke. Duke didn't say anything. "Please. Tell us what you know. Phaeroh referred to me as a "poison." and Ava and Oliver as "End Bringer" what does he mean?" Estelle asked Duke. and I think I saw a hit of surprise in his face.

"I see." Duke said to himself. "You know something, don't you?" Estelle asked Duke. "Please tell us Duke." I asked Duke. "There is a being in this world who possesses a power the Entelexeia despise. And those that can open the gates that can end the world. "You mean… us?" Estelle said to Duke. "These beings are known as the Child of the Full Moon and the Bonded." Duke said to them. "Child of the Full Moon. Like in the legend…" Estelle said to Duke. "And by Enterlexia. You mean Phaeroh?" Estelle asked Duke. "And what do you mean by Bonded?" I asked Duke.

"That is correct and I'll let you figure it out." Duke said to us. "But what would these Entelexeia have against me… against the Child of the Full Moon? what is this power the child of the Full Moon possesses that they despise?" Estelle asked. "And what end can we possibly bring?" I asked Estelle. "That answer lies only within the heart of the Entelexia themselves." Duke said to us. "Which means I've got no choice, but to find Phaeroh and ask him myself." Estelle said to Duke. "Yeah if you wont give us an answer then we have to find them. And right now the only other one who can help us find them is Phaeroh." I said to Duke.

"Do not be foolish. Meeting Phaeroh would end only in the death of the Child of the Full Moon and the Bonded." Duke said to us. "But…!" Estelle said to Duke but was interrupted by Rita. "Estelle, give it a rest." Rita said to Estelle. "Yeah ovestly Duke doesn't want to tell us anything." Hugo said to Estelle. "Hey, Regaey...er. Yeager from Ruins' Gate talked about the Entelexeia earlier, didn't he?" Karol asked me. "Somethin' about them bein' the ancient race that built Nordopolica." Raven said to everyone.

"Correct." Hugo said to Raven. "So Phaeroh built Nordopolica? That doesn't seem possible." Rita said to everyone. "It would be if you opened our mind a little Rita." Hugo said to Rita. "Take your leave. There is nothing more for you here." Duke said to us. "Wait! there 's something I want to ask you, too! What were you doing at the aer krene? Just who are you?! what is that sword of yours?!" Rita said to Duke. "Those matters exceed your comprehension. Do not ask of them again. Go I have nothing more to say." Duke said to us, making Rita mad.

"Where do you get off?!" Rita said running to Duke. but was stopped when Absol jumped on her and started to growl. "ABSOL!" Absol growled at Rita. "Duosion / Metang." Rita's Pokemon said to Absol. "Absol." Absol said, firing a Dark Pulse at Rita's Pokemon. Soon the Dark Pulse hit Duosion and Metang forcing them both into the ceiling and then they crashed to the floor both with swirls in their eyes. This made everyone on edge.

"Ok everyone let's calm down. Absol can you let Rita go. We will leave once you let her go." I said to Absol. "What no I-." Rita said before I covered her mouth. Absol looked at me for a few moments before getting off Rita. "Thank you." I said to Absol as I dragged Rita outside. With Ava and Hugo dragging Duosion and Metang outside with everyone following us. But Judith didn't move. "Judith, come on." Hugo said to Judith. Judith then followed us.

"Duke and Absol may have been the one that saved us in the desert." Estelle said to us as we all got outside. "Hmmm, maybe." Yuri said to Estelle. "I'm going to go and thank him." Estelle said, trying to go in, but I grabbed her arm. "Estelle I doubt Absol is in the mood to see us. You walk in there. I'm sure the only thing you're going to see, is the wrong end of a Dark Pulse." I said to Estelle. "Also, he doesn't seem the type to do something like that." Yuri said to Estelle. "You don't think so?" Estelle asked Yuri. "I'm with Yuri. I get the feeling that Duke would walk away and let us die." Hugo said to Estelle.

"You said that the Child of the Full Moon he mentioned was the friend of the Red Eon that became Brave Vesperia, right?" Yuri asked Estelle. "Yeah. Goddess who bathes this world in her golden light, you are named Child of the Full Moon. And your friend Red Eon now called Brave Vesperia, watches over us from the skies. You remain bound to each other and you two will protect the world with your unbreakable bond." Estelle said to us.

"Is there, like, a hidden meaning in there?" Raven asked Estelle. "I'm not sure, but maybe it's more than just an old legend." Estelle said to us. "You two will protect the world with your unbreakable bond. Huh?" Yuri said to us. "Could "protecting the world" have anything to do with ruling over this world?" Rita asked us. "You mean, like becoming the emperor? If Estelle is the Child of the Full Moon, that would add up." Karol said to Rita. "Which means all the previous emperors would've been on Phaeroh's hit list." Raven said to us.

"I don't think so. A lot of these old stories that Estelle and Ioder told us are always about a bond one way or another? I feel like we're missing something?" Ava said to everyone. "I agree with Ava. Where missing something and until we find it, we're never going to learn anything." I said to everyone. "Also I never heard of anything like Phaeroh attacking the past emperors." Estelle said to everyone. "Then what are we missing?" Ava said, crossing her arms. "This all sounds pretty complicated…" Patty said to everyone.

"Yeah. I suppose It might be a bit too complicated for you, Patty." Raven said to Patty. "It's too complicated for you too. Old man!" Patty said to Raven. "Rita can explain it to you later." Judith said to Raven and Patty. "M-me…?" Rita said to Judith. "Shouldn't we be thinking more about what to do next?" Judith said ignoring Rita. "I'm gonna stay here. There are things I've got to investigate." Rita said to everyone. "Investigate?" Estelle asked Rita.

"Clear ciel crystals, apatheia… all kinds of things. Honestly, I have a few bones to pick with Mr. Warm-and-Fuzzy over there. If you're all going back, we'll have to say our goodbyes here." Rita said to us. "But!" Estelle said to Rita.

"There's no point in staying Rita. Your temper has only proven Duke's view: that humans can't be trusted. Talking to him will get you nowhere and by the look of it. Duke's Absol is strong so I doubt you will be able to intimidate him to talk. And the Sage wasn't here, so you can't learn from him weather. Plus the new moon is in a couple of days. If you want to talk to Belius. We have to go tomorrow." Hugo said to Rita.

"Plus if you stay then you gotta walk back to Mantaic alone with your Pokemon. All alone in the hot desert wandering around blinded by the light form Metang body slowly dying from the heat." Ava said as she pretended to die. "Have fun with that." Ava said getting up and pating Rita's shoulder. "Ugh… that's right… I can't go anywhere without crossing that desert." Rita said to Everyone. "And Hugo is right. If we want to meet Belius we have to leave tomorrow. We can't afford to wait for you to figure things out." I said to Rita.

"But I must say. I'm pretty interested in apatheia myself." Raven said to everyone. "Then I'm sure Hugo can tell you more." I said to Raven while looking at Hugo. "I can't tell you anything." Hugo said to them. "But you can't tell us anything if Belius told you corect?" I asked Hugo. Hugo then cracked a smile. "So then we'll ask Belius about it then. For now let's just get ready to walk through the desert again and get some sleep." I said to everyone. "Aya, if we're going back into the desert, we need to be prepared and well rested. We don't want to keel over again." Patty said to everyone.

"That's true." Yuri said to everyone. "Ok then let's go back to town, get our supplies and then rest at the inn. We'll leave first thing in the morning." I said to everyone. "I met you all there. I have some work to do." Hugo said, leaving us. "Ok let's go everyone." I said as we started to walk into town. We gathered everything we needed and told the parents that we were leaving in the morning.

I didn't see Hugo the rest of the day. Later that night I saw Hugo walk into our room at the inn and went to bed not even a good night. Something is wrong with him and he can't tell me and that is what I'm worried about. Hugo and I never hide secrets from each other. I hope that after we meet Belius that he will finally tell me what's wrong.

Next morning we were all gathered around the entrance for the town, waiting for Hugo, who was still asleep. After some time passed Hugo finally joined us. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was up late last night working on something." Hugo said to everyone. "And what were you working on?" Yuri asked Hugo. "I was working on these?" Hugo said, pulling out a back glove with a key stone and a black armband with a smaller version of the Banettite in it from his bag.

"Our those?" Yuri asked Hugo. "Your Key stone and Banette's Mega stone yes." Hugo said, giving the glove to Yuri and helping put the armband on Banette's right arm. "Cool, I can't wait to Mega Evolve." Yuri said, putting on the glove on his right hand.

"Wait. Mega Evolution is not something you can just turn on. It's forged by a strong bond and you and Banette only became friends less than a week ago. Doing it now could be dangerous." Hugo said to Yuri. "What do you mean?" Yuri asked Hugo. "Right now one of four things could happen. One, nothing. Two, a slim chance you and Banette can handle Banette's Mega form. Three, the energy of Mega evolving over loads Banette and he passes out for a few days. Or four, he goes on a rampage and attacks us all." Hugo said to Yuri.

"Wait? WHAT?" Estelle said to Hugo. "Yeah Mega Evolution isn't for everyone. It takes real trust and understanding from both Trainer and Pokemon." Hugo said to Estelle. "What do you mean Hugo?" Karol asked Hugo. "You see the four things I said are based on how strong Yuri and Banette's bond is. Depending on how much they trust and understand each other. The result may vary. For all we know Banette will be fine for a few minutes before passing out. Or it might suddenly turn off. Who knows?" Hugo said to Karol raising his shoulders.

"So wait to use it?" Yuri said to Hugo. "Yep, but don't worry I'm sure you guys can handle it just to spend more time together, that's all." Hugo said to Yuri. "Ok so what's the plan when we get back to Mantaic." Karol asked everyone. "I'm heading for the aer krene in the Weasand of Cados. But I am curious about the Entelexia, too." Rita said to everyone. "I have the honored task of Delivering this letter here ta Belius." Raven said to everyone.

"And I will go with you." Hugo said to Raven. "I'd like to meet Belius once myself. I mean, Seriously! The Duce! I want to see just what kind of person the leader of the only guild to rival Altosk really is." Karol said to Hugo. "Trust me Karol, she's going to blow your mind." Hugo said to Karol. "I'd like to go two. I want some answers and I'm hoping Belius has them." I said to Hugo. "Belius…?" Patty asked them. "Yeah, Belius is the Duce of Palestralle, which governs Nordopolica. She's the most important person there!" Karol said to Patty.

"You're friends with someone that amazing, Karol?" Patty said to Karol. "Huh? Friends? Well, uh..." Karol said, rubbing the back of his head. "He's not, I am." Hugo said to Patty, making Karol stop rubbing the back of his head. "You can't just let me have a moment can you?" Karol asked Hugo. "You can have it when you earn it." Hugo said to Karol.

"It's Nordopolica for me too. I'm gonna see what Flynn has to say about those knights in Mantaic. That's assuming he's still in Nordopolica, of course." Yuri said to everyone. "I… I want to know why the Entelexia hate the Child of the Full Moon and what are the Bonded? Which means I have to meet Phaeroh..." Estelle said to everyone. "But there's got to be another way that doesn't involve Phaeroh." Rita said to Estelle. "I'm with Rita. If Phaeroh is an Entelexia, and if they do hate you. What's stopping him from killing you the second he sees you." Ava said to Estelle.

"Right… Besides, walking around in the desert just looking for him wouldn't be easy." Yuri said to Estelle. "Why don't we all head for Nordopolica. Then? You're only looking to find out the reason you were… attacked by the Entelexia, correct?" Judith said to Estelle. "Y-yes…" Estelle said to Judith. "I imagine Belius could tell you if you met with her." Judith said to Estelle. "Yes Belius knows a few things about the Entelexia, she can tell you why." Hugo said to Estelle.

"How, because of the connection between the Entelexeia and the coliseum?" Rita asked Judith and Hugo. "I do remember Yeager mumblin' somethin' about the Entelexeia of Nordopolica." Raven said to Rita. "If we can believe anything he told us." Yuri said to everyone. "Well he was telling the truth. Nordopolica does have a connection to the Entelexeia." Hugo said to everyone.

"Well, we'll pass through the Weasand of Cados on the way to see Belius. Good enough?" Raven asked everyone. "Sounds like a plan to me." I said to Raven. "True enough, All right, then. Nordopolica it is." Yuri said to everyone. "Right. First let's get back to Mantaic." Karol said to everyone. "What about Patty…?" Yuri asked everyone. "If I remember correctly, there were some people in Nordopolica who didn't think too highly of Patty." Estelle said to everyone.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't run into any of them. As soon as I'm out on the open sea. Everything will be okay." Patty said to Estelle. "Ok but if anyone is giving you a hard time just tell me. And I'll make sure to deal with them." Hugo said to Patty. "Then… will you come with us?" Yuri asked Patty.

"Aye, that I will." Patty said to us. "About time you officially joined the team Patty. Welcome aboard." I said to Patty. "All right people, let's move it. I want to be in Mantaic before it gets dark." Ava said as everyone but me, Yuri, Estelle, and Repede started to walk. "Hugo said the new moon was only a couple days away right." Estelle said to us looking at the fading moon in the morning sky.

"Yeah, we'll have to get a move on if we're going to see her. I'll kick myself if we miss the new moon and have to wait another month." Yuri said to us. "Don't worry. As long as we get to Mantaic before it gets dark. We should have plenty of time to deal with whatever problem we run into and make it in time to see Belius." I said to Yuri and Estelle. "Don't you me if we run into a problem?" Estelle asked me. "Come on Estelle you know our luck. It's not a question of if. It's a question of when. No matter where we go somehow we always get roped into trouble. I'm sure Yuri is cursed." I said making Estelle laugh a little.

"Remind me why we're friends?" Yuri asked us. "Because you love us and I'm the only person in the world who will follow you wherever you do something crazy." I said to Yuri. "Oh yeah." Yuri said to me.

"Come on let's go it's going to be a long walk, but I'm sure we can handle it. After what can the world throw at us that we can't handle." I said to Yuri and Estelle as I started to walk. "I'm sure I can think of a few." Estelle said while following me. "And like you said knowing our luck will stumble on it sooner or later." Yuri said as he started to follow me. "If we do find it, we'll just throw Raven at it and run away while it's betting him." I said to Yuri and Estelle. "I heard that." Raven said, making me, Yuri, and Estelle laugh as we marched back into the hot desert. This is going to be a long walk.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the late post. I was making sure that this chapter was perfect and was busy with work. It got started again and there was a lot to do. Now on to chapter 20.**

**Chapter 20**

**A Day As An Outlaw**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We walked through the desert most of the day and it was late in the afternoon when we got back to Mantaic. "Phew… We're finally here. I've seen enough sand to last me a lifetime." Rita said to everyone. "You're telling me." Karol said to Rita. "Look... there are people outside the town..." Estelle said to us. Then we notice some people getting loaded into a carriage. "Wonder if that means the curfew's been lifted." Rita asked everyone. "No look." I said as I pointed to one man. They all followed my arm and noticed Cumore standing there.

"Cumore!" Rita said as she got ready to fight. "Easy now. Haste makes waste..." Raven said to Rita. "Indeed. We need to be cautious here and see what's going on." Patty said to everyone. "Quick everyone over here." I said leading them behind some palm trees and plants was big enough for all of us to hide and we could hear Cumore talking.

"Hurry, hurry, all aboard. Let's all enjoy a nice little tour of the desert, shall we?" Cumore said to some people that he was behind, forced into a carriage. "But while we're gone. The children…! A man asked Cumore. But was interrupted by Cumore. "I promise riches to anyone who can bring me the remains of that giant, winged monster. Then your children will be able to live in the lap of luxury." Cumore said to the people. "Please, don't make us go!" A man said to Cumore. "Stop your whining! I told you vermin to get aboard! Now get moving this instant!" Cumore said to the people.

"That's just how we were sent into the Desert, the only difference is that they knock out our Hippowdons first before forcing us into that carriage with them dragging our Hippowdons." The Father of Alph and Layla said to us. "Why don't they get on board themselves?" Patty asked the parents. "Because they must know just how dangerous this desert is. Just like what happened to us." Yuri said to Patty. "That and Cumore is a monster. He gladly kills people he thinks are lower than him if it means he gets what he wants. And now he wants a giant. Winged monster." I said to everyone.

"The giant, winged monster must be Phaeroh." Karol said to us. "Yeah, but what's he want ta capture Phaeroh so bad for?" Raven asked Everyone. "Don't know, but we have a big problem at the moment." Ava said to Raven. "She's right, what are we going to do? We can't just stand by and watch, can we?" Judith asked everyone.

"I'll…" Estelle said, but was interrupted by Patty. "I don't think it's a good idea to go right now." Patty said to Estelle. "I'm afraid that idot isn't going to listen to anything a princess would say." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah, chances are that Comure would kill you the second you show your face, all to hide what he's doing." I said to Estelle. "He would do that?" Estelle said to me. "He tried that in Heliord." I said to Estelle. "Then what should we do?" Estelle asked everyone.

"Karol c'mere a sec." Yuri said to Karol. Karol then walked to Yuri. Yuri then whispered something. "What? Yeah. I could do that… but I'd need tools… Wait, you mean…?" Karol said to Yuri. "Care to fill the rest of us on the plan here?" Hugo asked Yuri. "Yes. Perhaps this will help." Judith said as she pulled out a wrench out of nowhere. "How convenient…" Karol said, lowering his head. "Where did you get that wrench? And what's the plan?" I asked Judith as Karol took the wrench. "Karol is going to sabotage the carriage." Yuri said to me.

"You guys better bail me out if this goes bad." Karol said to us. Then we all nodded yes in our own ways. "So where did you find that wrench and when were you hiding that?" Ava asked Judith. "I just found it lying on the ground and I thought it might be useful. And I just had it in my pockets." Judith said to Ava. "What pockets?" Ava asked Judith. "Ava, you can ask Judith about her wordro later. For now let's just get ready to save Karol if or when things go south." I said to Ava as we turned to Cumore.

"What is it with these commoners? They're slower than slugs. Get aboard, damn you!" Cumore said to the people. "Sir Cumore. Everyone is aboard!" A knight said to Cumore. "Everyone except yourself." Cumore said to the knight. "Wait.. ." The knight said to Cumore. "Those who do their jobs slowly will never learn without punishment." Cumore said to the knight. "Sir Cumore, please, I beg of you! I have a wife and daughter." The knight said to Cumore. "If you'd like to stay here. I'm sure I could arrange for them to go in your place." Cumore said to the knight. "Now. be gone with you!" Cumore said as I then noticed Estelle looking sadder with every passing word.

"Karol." Estelle said hopping Karol would help everyone. "Don't worry. That young man is very capable." Judith said to Estelle. "That or his meddling will be a good distraction for us to ambus Cumore." I said to Estelle. "Oliver." Estelle said looking at me. "What?" I said to Estelle as all front wheels fell off the carriage.

"What's going on?! Who was it that readied this coach?!" Cumore said to the nights looking at the knights. "Gaaaah! Fix the blasted coach! I will find out who's responsible for this!" Cumore said to the knights as he left.

"I've gotta hand it to the little runt." Rita said watching Cumore leave. "You did it." Yuri said to Karol as he ran to us. "Whew… My heart was pounding like a drum." Karol said to us. "This won't do anything more than buy us some time, though." Rita said to us. "I think it's about all we can do at the moment." Judith said to Rita. "We're still in the middle of our journey, after all." Patty said to everyone. "Yeah we have to meet Belius tomorrow. And she can help this town." Hugo said to Estelle.

"Hopefully, after all us vs a squad of knights might not go well." I said to everyone. "Yeah, Captain Karol'd start crying if we tried to tackle the Knights head on." Yuri said to me looking at Karol. "How 'bout we make ourselves scarce before people start gettin' too curious?" Raven said to us. "I suppose we'll be on our way, then…" The Father of Alph and Layla said to us.

"Yeah. I'm sure your kids will be so happy to see you. But there won't always be someone around to save you." Yuri said to the parents. "That's Yuri's way of saying be safe and take care of the kids." I said to the parents. "Thank you again for all your help." The Mother of Alph and Layla said to us as they bowed and left with the Hippowdons. "Guess we should lay low at the inn for a while." Yuri said to everyone. "Agree let's go." I said as we went to the inn.

A few minutes later we walked into the inn. "Ohh…! You've returned safe from-!" The innkeeper said when he saw us, but stopped when he turned to the knight standing guard. "W-welcome back." The innkeeper said to us. "Looks like they still got guards watching him." Karol said to me. "Just play along for now." I said to Karol. "You must be tried. Please enjoy your stay." The innkeeper said to us as we all went to our room.

After the sun went down and the knight left we talked in the room. "That Cumore punk is a really lousy guy." Rita said everyone. "You're just realizing that." I said to Rita. "Why are there so many lousy guys in the world?" Patty asked everyone. "It's probably some kind of disease." Judith said to Patty. "It's gotta be the disease they call stupidity." Patty said to us. "So you do catch on! I'd bet your right." Rita said to Patty

"No it's balance. Where there's good there's bad. The only difference between our worlds is that the bad people are louder then the good people." Hugo said to everyone. "That and the fact that the people of this world are too scared to take a stand. Like here I'm sure that once they show some backbone they can easily scare Cumore away." Ava said to everyone.

"I wonder why they're trying to capture Phearoh." Raven asked everyone. "I don't know but… at this rate, they're going to send all of the adults in the town out into the desert." Estelle said to us. "And once the adults are gone, it might be the children's turn, next." Judith said to Estelle. "No, that can't happen!" Estelle said to Judith. "But it will. And it's all thanks to Cumore." Ava said to Estelle. "If I just spoke to him as a representative of the imperial family…!" Estelle said, but was interrupted by me.

"That will not work. Cumore doesn't care about you or your title. Remember in Heliord he was more than happy to kill us in order to keep his secret about tricking the townspeople into becoming his personal slaves for nothing." I said to Estelle, making her quit. "I agree with Oliver. Cumore is a mad man who thinks his title allows him to get away with everything. I doubt you can do anything to stop him. And anything you do try will only make him want to kill you more." Ava said Estelle. "And we have to meet Belius." Hugo said to Estelle.

"So should we help the townspeople, or should we help ourselves?" Rita asked everyone. "Rita." Estelle said to Rita. "Don't you want to know what the Entelexeia is thinking? If so, you should put this whole business with Cumore out of your mind for the time being." Judith said to Estelle. "I agree with Judith. We need a better plan than just you talking to him and hope for the best." Hugo said to Judith. "It's a strange feeling to be agreeing with you two, but… I think we should focus on meeting Belius for now." Rita said to Judith, Hugo and Estelle.

"Your right, that does feel strange." Hugo said to Rita. "Even if we captured Cumore, we wouldn't have the authority to try him for his crimes." Rita said to everyone. "And even if we bring him in. What crime will he be guilty of? Cause from how I see it besides tricking the townspeople of Mantaic and Heliord to do his dirty work. Cumore hasn't done anything wrong in the eyes of your laws. And if he has there's no proof that he did." Hugo said to Estelle. "If we can't do anything about him, we should focus on what we actually can do." Rita said to Estelle, making Estelle feel bad.

"If only Flynn were here…!" Estelle said but was interrupted by me again. "To get killed with you. Estelle, Flynn may have good intentions, but I think he's lost them the moment he became captain. Power corrupts absolutely. And Flynn is no exception." I said to Estelle. "I agree with Oliver. If Flynn was here he would only get killed or get Cumore to leave, that wouldn't solve the real problem." Ava said to Estelle. "What problem?" Rita asked Ava. "The problem is Cumore, walking around free. And the only way to solve that problem is to lock him up forever." Ava said to Rita which made Estelle feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Estelle… we don't mean to be ganging up on you." Rita said to Estelle. "Yeah we're just letting you know that not everyone is nice and they'll listen to what other people have to say." Hugo said to Estelle. "It disgusts me, too, to imagine that jerk snoring all nice and cozy in his bed right now. But…" was interrupted by Hugo. "If we do anything we're criminals of the Empire and will be arrested on sight." Hugo said to Rita. "Rita… Hugo… I understand." Estelle said to them.

"And Hugo is right. If we lock up a guy like that, and as soon as he's released he'll just end up doing the same thing again." Judith said to Estelle. "Yep. you know what they say… the only cure for stupidity is death." Raven said to everyone. "That or a good bet down." Ava said to Raven. "The only cure for stupidity is death…" Yuri whispered but no one heard him. But me, Ava, and Bisharp heard him and we looked at each other knowing where he was going and not liking it. Soon we all went to sleep, but me, Ava, Bisharp, and Yuri were only pretending to be asleep.

**NO P.O.V.**

After Yuri though everyone was asleep, he got up and he looked at his hand. "I guess I'll have to play by my own rules…" Yuri to himself before he left. As soon as the door closed Oliver, Ava, and Bisharp got up and went after Yuri from the shadows. But what they didn't know was that as they got up they woke up Banette, who was confused and followed close behind them.

A few minutes later Yuri was in the building Cumore was sleeping in holding his unsheath sword, with Oliver, Ava, and Bisharp looking through one window, and Banette looking through a different window wandering what Yuri was doing. "Cumore." Yuri said to Cumore before kicking his bed walking him up. Cumore then opened his eyes and was surprised to see Yuri standing there. Cursor then jolted up. "Y-y-you're…! No! Yuri, it's you! Wh-what are you doing here?" Cumore neveriestly asked Yuri, before he noticed the sword in Yuri's hand completely scaring him.

Cumore then back away from Yuri, and fell off the bed. Cumore then backed away from Yuri until he reached the wall next to the back door. "Someone! Someone come quick!" Cumore said as he got up and called for help. But no one was coming. Releasing that no one was coming. Cumore got even more scared. "Y-you would cross swords with a noble? V-very well. I accept your challenge." Cumore said to Yuri as he nervously drew his sword.

Yuri then walked to Cumore and easily knocked Cumore's sword out of his hand and knocked him to the floor. "N-no! How could this…!" Cumore said to Yuri. "Oliver was right, Cumore your nothing special. And you will have a unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere." Yuri said to Cumore, pointing his sword at Cumore. "D-do you have any idea the trouble you're in for even pointing that thing at me?!" Cumore said to Yuri. But Yuri was unfazed by Cumore's words and started to walk again. Cumore then screamed and ran out the back door. Yuri followed Cumore out of the building with Oliver, Ava, and Bisharp moving to the side of the building and Banette moving to the roof to see what was going to happen.

Cumore then ran to an edge of town that was a sinkhole that was slowly draining sand. "W-wait!" Cumore said to Yuri, making him stop. "I'm not the one to blame! I've just been following orders! I had no choice!" Cumore said to Yuri trying to save his skin. "Then don't hate me. Hate whoever gave you your orders." Yuri said to Cumore unfazed.

"W-wait! How about this?! I could use my authority to pardon all of your crimes! A fresh start! I may even be able to have you reinstated as a Knight! I have no shortage of money. With enough money, I'm sure I could satisfy your every wish. Go ahead! Tell me what it is you want!" Cumore said to Yuri trying to stop him. "There's only one thing I want from you." Yuri said to Cumore. "A-and what might that…? Cumore asked Yuri, but stopped when he noticed the look in Yuri's eyes.

Then Yuri walked forward. "N-no, stop… Stay back! Don't come any closer, you beast! I am Cumore, a captain of the Imperial Knights! The man destined to become Commandant!" Cumore said to Yuri, trying to scare him away. But Yuri wasn't scared, he just kept walking forward. Cumore then backed up, forgetting that his back was against a sinkhole. "Uaaaaaagh!" Cumore yelled as he fell into the sinkhole. Yuri then walked to the edge.

"I-I beg you! Spare my life!" Cumore begged Yuri. But Yuri just looked at the rope nearby and did nothing as the sands started to swallow him. "P-please, no! Not like this! I-I don't want to go like this!" Cumore begged again. "Tell me, how many times have you heard those very words?" Yuri asked Cumore. "Aaaaaah!" Cumore yelled as the sands pulled him under.

That yell made Oliver and Ava close their eyes and hugged each other tightly. Bisharp just looked away with a disappointed look on his face. And Banette was confused, after all he didn't think Yuri would do something like this, so he went back to the inn to think. Yuri just stared at the sinkhole in silence. Then Flynn came up behind Yuri, and Rookidee and Riolu weren't with him. And Yuri didn't have to turn to know it was Flynn.

"My people have taken control of things here. The residents of this town won't suffer any longer." Flynn said to Yuri. "That ought to put you one step closer to your next promotion." Yuri said to Flynn not looking at him. The two of them just went silent for a few seconds. "I'm heading back to the other." Yuri said to Flynn as he started to walk. "Yuri, we need to talk later." Flynn said to Yuri. "I know." Yuri said, still walking. "I'll be waiting… down at the lake." Flynn said to Yuri. Soon Oliver, Ava, and Bisharp started to run back to the inn.

It wasn't long when the town came alive in the night. Celebrating the fact that the town was free from Cumore and his troops. But they all thought that Cumore ran away, not knowing the truth. Soon everyone was having fun dancing and music filled the town. But Yuri, Oliver, Ava, Bisharp and Banette didn't feel like celebrating. After a few hours everyone, but Rita, Patty, Metang, Duosion, Cramorant, and Slowpoke was in the inn.

"Who'd have guessed this town could ever be this lively?" Karol said as he, Skiddo, Mawlie walked into their room. "Yes. It's a great relief to know the people here can live freely again." Judith said to everyone. "Yeah, glad to know that saving this town is no longer on our to do list." Hugo said to Judith. "I'm still shocked that Flynn actually came." Estelle said to everyone. "That was amazing timing." Karol said to Estelle.

"But Cumore might just cause more pain somewhere else." Estelle said to everyone. "I doubt Cumore will be free for much longer. After all there's not a lot of places where he can run to, out here." Hugo said to Estelle. "You watch. Flynn'll have that guy behind bars in no time. Right, Yuri? Oliver?" Karol said to them. "Oh, uh, yeah." Yuri said to Karol. "Yuri?" Karol said to Yuri. "He's just tired Karol. It's too late for this party." Oliver said as Raven, Drilbur, and Sableye passed out on the floor. "See." Oliver said to Karol. "Raven, Drilbur, Sableye you're gonna catch a cold." Karol said to them.

"They wore themselves out playing with all the children. You'd think they would all be little kids." Judith said as Rita, Metang, and Duosion walked into the room. "Welcome back." Estelle said to Rita, Metang, and Duosion. "They're still going out there. I can't keep up with them." Rita said to Estelle. "What happened to Patty, Cramorant, and Slowpoke?" Judith asked Rita. "They're still dancing . I really don't get kids." Rita said to Judith. "I saw you having a good time, though. You're an awesome dancer, Rita." Karol said to Rita. "Shut up." Rita said, hitting Karol. As RIta hit Karol she noticed Raven, Drilbur, and Sableye passing out on the floor.

"Huh…? The old man's asleep already?" Rita asked everyone. "Yeap." Hugo said as Yuri got up. "Yuri?" Estelle asked Yuri, as everyone turned to him. "Just gonna go have a word with Flynn. I'll be back. Bisharp, Banette stay here." Yuri said as he left the room. "Ava why don't we go for a walk." Oliver said to Ava. "Ok let's go." Ava said to Oliver as they left.

A few minutes later Yuri made it to the lake where Flynn was waiting alone. "Why don't you have a seat?" Flynn said not looking at Yuri, but knowing that it was him. Yuri then sat down with his back against Flynn. "You said we need to talk?" Yuri said to Flynn, either of them looking at each other. "Tell me… why did you kill Cumore? You know it's not our place to pass sentences on the crimes of others. He was to be punished in accordance with the laws!" Flynn said to Yuri.

"And just what laws do you think would have punished him?! The same laws that failed to punish Ragou? Give me a break." Yuri said to Flynn as he got up. "Yuri, you…" Flynn said, realizing what Yuri did. Yuri then walked to the edge of the lake. "The laws have always been the tool of whoever happens to hold all the chips." Yuri said to Flynn looking at the lake.

"Just saying that doesn't make it right for individuals to judge right from wrong, or for you to operate your own private court of law! If the laws are at fault, then fixing those come first. It's for that very reason that I'm still with the Imperial Knights!" Flyn said to Yuri moving in front of Yuri so they could look each other in the eyes.

"But you can't deny that lives were saved because those bastards were put down. You'd rather tell those people "Sorry you have to die today, I promise we'll change things soon"?" Yuri said to Flynn. "That's not what I'm saying at all!" Flynn said to Yuri. "They're out there, you know. People so bad they'll just go on hurting others. What can the average person do, but be victimized by people like that? You know it was the same way with our people in the lower quarter." Yuri said to Flynn.

"Even so, Yuri, what you're doing isn't right. Do you intend to rain your justice down on all the villains of the world? That's the behavior of a common criminal." Flynn said to Yuri. "I recognize it for what it is, and I've made my choices. Muder is a crime." Yuri said to Flynn. "And even knowing that, you intend to dirty your hands." Flynn said to Yuri. "Intend to? I already have." Yuri said to Flynn. Then things went quiet. "So this is the path you've chosen." Flynn said to Yuri breaking the silence. "Don't make me repeat myself." Yuri said to Flynn.

"I won't. But it seems you don't yet understand the full weight of your choices..." Flynn said to Yuri but was interrupted by a voice. "Or maybe you don't understand the weight of his choices." A male voice said to Flynn.

They both looked back and saw Oliver and Ava standing a few feet behind them. "Oliver, Ava, how long have you been standing there?" Flynn asked them. "Long enough to see Yuri kill Ragou. Long enough to see him kill Cumore. And long enough to hear the whole conversation." Oliver said to Flynn. "You knew?" Yuri asked them. "Yes us and Bisharp. We know everything." Ava said to Yuri.

"If you two knew then why didn't you tell anyone?" Flynn asked them as they walked to him and Yuri. "Because what would be the point. You couldn't do anything to Ragou even when we had solid proof of him committing treason and mass muder. Your Empire is designed to let the poor suffer for just living. And let the rich do whatever they want without any consequences." Oliver said to Fylnn. "But that's why I'm working through the ranks of the knights so I can fix that." Flynn said Oliver.

"But you haven't moved up the ranks. If it wasn't for us, you still would be that no name knight we meet in Nor Harbor. Because from what I remember. It was us that saved Halure. It was us that drove Ragou out of Nor Harbor. It was us that that saved Ioder. It was Yuri that let you stop that battle. It was us that battled Barbos. It was us that disrupted Cumore's plans in Heliord. And it was us that held the line of monsters in Nordopolica, while you gathered your knights. Sure you played your part in some of that, but everything you are, everything you done, is because of us." Oliver said to Flynn, making Flynn look down.

"Even so Yuri killed people, how can you two be ok with this?" Flynn asked them. "We're not. We don't like that fact that Yuri killed them. But what other option was left. Ragou and Cumore were both bad people, who murdered a lot of people for fun. And even if we brought them in, what would your Empire do to them, after all you let Ragou go with just a slap on the wrist for treason." Oliver said to Flynn. "And me and Oliver heard Ragou talking about making you pay for bringing him in. If it wasn't for Yuri. You would be the corpse in the river not Ragou." Ava said to Flynn, making Flynn clench his fist.

"And Yuri was right. Your Empire is bleeding people dry for fun. And by the time you have the power to do anything yourself. Everyone you want to save will be dead. The best thing to do is to buy you time, and Yuri is doing that." Oliver said to Flynn. "By killing people." Flynn said to them. "Flynn, did you know that big Y shaped bird that destroyed Heracles. Was a Pokemon. And not any Pokemon his name was Yveltal the master of Destruction, and he destroys everything so Life can begin again. In this case with Ragou and Cumore gone. Things can get better for everyone." Ava said to Flynn.

"But still Yuri has to face justice." Flynn said to them. "Justice? What do you know of justice? You are nothing. You can't do anything to help people. Your knights may think your someone important. But I can see you for what you really are. A fool who thinks that he can fix the system when he only became another broken piece in the system." Oliver said as he and Flynn locked horns. Soon Sodia came running to them.

"Captain, I've finally found you." Sodia said as Flynn backed away from Oliver and walked to Sodia. "What is it?" Flynn asked Sodia. "Our barricade of Nordopolica has been completed. Aslo, it appears that the Hunting Blades are on the move. Sir, we must go to Nordopolica quickly." Sodia said to Flynn. Flynn didn't say anything. "Captain?" Sodia asked Flynn. "Understood." Flynn said to Sodia. "Sir." Sodia said to Flynn before leaving. Then Flynn turned around and saw that Yuri, Oliver, and Ava were gone.

"Yuri? I know you better than anyone alive. Yuri, if you insist on walking down the path of a criminal and drag Oliver and Ava with you then..." Flynn said before looking at his armor. "I'm not nothing." Flynn said before he left. As soon as he was gone Yuri, Oliver, and Ava came out of hiding.

"So now what?" Yuri asked Oliver and Ava. "We get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day." Oliver said to Yuri. "What do you mean we? Do think it's good to travel with a known criminal." Yuri said to Oliver. "Yuri, while I hate the fact you killed them. It doesn't make me think any less of you as a friend." Oliver said to Yuri. "Why not?" Yuri asked him. "Yuri, those two were monsters and we kill monsters. The only difference between them and the monster we fight is that they had human skin." Oliver said to Yuri. "Besides you didn't kill them for power or profit. You killed them to save lives." Ava said to Yuri.

"And that's why we're friends. Because you care about people and won't sit by and do nothing while people suffer, unlike Flynn. And while I wish you didn't kill them. What's done is done. So there's no point in worrying about it." Oliver said, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to be friends with a criminal?" Yuri asked them. "Not just us. You can come out now." Ava said as Estelle and Repede came out of hiding.

"How did you know we were here?" Estelle asked Ava. "Estelle, your white dress doesn't blend in well at night." Ava said to Estelle. Then Estelle turned to Yuri. "Yuri." Estelle said to Yuri not knowing what to say. Estelle then walked to them. "So you heard it all?" Yuri asked Estelle. "I'm sorry." Estelle said to them. "I'll take that as a yes." Oliver said to Yuri, as Yuri walked to Estelle.

"Are you afraid of me, Estelle?" Yuri asked Estelle as he got close to her. Estelle didn't say anything. "If you are. You can quit right here. Join Flynn and go back to the castle." Yuri said to Estelle as he started to walk away. "I'm not going back." Estelle said to Yuri, making him stop. "Hey." Yuri said, turning to Estelle. "It's true the things you've done are against the law. But I… I'm confused. It's also true that your actions saved the lives of others…" Estelle said to Yuri as they all looked around at the still parting town.

"That Estelle is the paradox of life. The only way to save life is to end it." Oliver said to Estelle. "You never know. Someday I might turn my blade on you two." Yuri said to Olver and Estelle. "You'd never do something like that without a reason. If you ever end up pointing your sword at me, I'm sure I will have done something to deserve it." Estelle said to Yuri. "And I will never fight you Yuri. So if you want to kill me you won't find a fight." Oliver said to Yuri, making him go quite.

"If you're going to go with Flynn, now's your chance. He seemed like he was in a hurry." Yuri said to Estelle. "No. I'm going to continue on this journey with you. It's what I want. Traveling with you, I know I'll find the right path for myself, too. So what I'm thinking is..." Estelle said to Yuri as she walked to Yuri, holding her hand out. "Here's to the road ahead." Estelle said to Yuri. "And we will be with you no matter what comes." Oliver said to Yuri placing his hand back on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri just looked at his right hand. "Thanks." Yuri said before shaking hands with Estelle. Oliver then put his hand on top of their hands.

"Everyone hold still." Ava said as she pulled out some ink. Ava then revealed some skin on all three of them. "You will protect life with your kind heart." Ava said drawing and X on Estelle's arm. "You will protect life with your will to do what must be done." Ava said as she drew a Y on Yuri's arm. "You will protect life by keeping your mind open." Ava said as she drew a Z on Oliver's arm. "I hope with these marks that you three will continue to be friends even when the world turned against any of you." Ava said to them.

"That's sweet Ava. What does it mean?" Estelle asked Ava. "It's something I learned on my travels. It symbolizes that even though you all are different, you all still care about each other and about others' lives and that is what makes you as strong as Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde." Ava said to Estelle. "Come on let's head to bed. Everyone is waiting for us. And let's keep this a secret from them for now." Oliver said to everyone. They all nodded yes and went back to the inn, and got to sleep.

**Oliver P.O.V.**

The next day we all woke up some time before lunch. "Haven't sawed logs like that for a good long while. *Yawn*" Raven said to everyone. "Yeah, it's called oversleeping." Rita said to Raven. "It's a side effect of partying until you drop." Hugo said to Raven. "We're ready to hit the road, so get that sleep out of your eyes." Yuri said to Raven. "Hey, old man, your eyes are all droopy." Patty said to Raven. "What?! That's not good!" Raven said to everyone. "Geez." Rita said not looking at Raven.

"Ok enough picking on Raven. We have to get moving if we want to meet Belius tonight." I said to everyone. "Huh? There are fewer knights than before." Karol said as he noticed a lot of the knights were gone. "Yeah. Flynn and his crew went back to Nordopolica." Yuri said to everyone. "That must mean they were traveling by night." Judith said to everyone.

"Was there some emergency they had to deal with?" Karol asked everyone. "They wanted to eat some fish, so they went back to Nordopolica." Patty said to Karol. "No Patty. From what me and Ava heard during our walk. The Hunting Blades are heading to Nordopolica as well." I said to everyone. "That can't be good." Judith said to everyone. "No it isn't." Ava said to Judith. "But why would the Hunting Blades be heading to Nordopolica?" Karol asked everyone. "I think I know, and if I'm right. Then we got to move." Hugo said to everyone.

"I agree with Hugo we gotta move. Flynn said something about a barricade." Yuri said to everyone. "Barricade? What could that mean?" Judith asked everyone. "It means that they're going to attack Nordopolica. I told you the Knights would need a distraction to be us and I think they're going to use the stupidity of the Hunting Blades as a distraction." Hugo said to everyone. "This just keeps getting better and better." I said to everyone.

"Maybe we should think twice about headin' back ta Nordopolica for now." Raven said to everyone. "No. As a member of Palestralle I have to go and help Belius." Hugo said to Raven. "And if I can't go to Nordopolica. I can't get on a ship. If I don't get on a ship, I won't be able to find the Maris Stella or recover my memory." Patty said to everyone. "Don't worry Patty, remember we have a ship. But I don't know if it's been stolen or confiscated by the knights." I said to Patty.

"That's all well and good, I'm just not in a hurry ta get tangled up with that armor wearin' bunch." Raven said to everyone. "Me neither." Yuri said to everyone. "Well then you two better pick up the pace because the only path forward is through the Knights." Ava said to Raven and Yuri. "We'll just have to be careful, like always. No use panicking about it." Karol said to everyone. "What do you mean careful? When are we ever careful?" I asked Karol. "Fair point." Karol said to me.

"Don't forget, I want to take a look at the aer krene in Cados." Rita said to everyone. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Yuri said to Rita. "But it will have to be a quick look. We have to get to Belius soon." I said to everyone. "All right, let's head out." Yuri said as we all started to move. Then I turned my head to see Banette moving slowly. "Come on Banette we got to move." Yuri said to Banette. "Banette." Banette said as he started to walk faster. 'I wonder what's up with Banette?' I thought as we walked to Cados.

An hour later we ran into a merchant riding a giant brown horse with long black hair with orange ends and giant orange hooves. "Good day!" Estelle said to the merchant and the horse. "Mudsdale." the horse said to Estelle, stopping. "Cool a Mudsdale." Hugo said petting the side of the horse. "Mudsdale?" Estelle said looking it up in the Pokedex.

**Mudsdale**

**The Draft Horse Pokemon**

**Ground**

**It can trudge mountain roads without rest for three days and three nights, all the while dragging a 10-ton load.**

"Are you going to the Weasand of Cados?" The merchant asked us. "Yes, we are, why do you ask?" Yuri asked the merchant. "The Imperial Knights have sealed off passage through Cados. It's not just here-. They've set up blockades at all of the routes through the mountains." The merchant said to us. "Blockades…? Why would they…" Rita said but was interrupted by Hugo. "It's a trap. Do you know anything else" Hugo said to Rita and asked the merchant. "Sorry no, I just heard something about a danger in Nordopolica." The merchant said to us.

"What should we do… We need to get to Nordopolica today." Estelle asked everyone. "I wish I could help, but they wouldn't even let us through, and we have a travel permit." The merchant said to us. "Are you two members of Fortune's Market?" Karol asked the merchant. "Yes" The merchant said to us. "Mudsdale." Mudsdale said to us. "How'd you get your permit?" Yuri asked the merchant.

"The Empire issues travel permits to Fortune's Market so that its members can travel wherever they want… at least, that's how it's supposed to be…" Karol said answering the question instead of the merchant. "Right, but the Imperial Knights wouldn't let us go any further. We're going back to Mantaic, since there's no way to get around them." The merchant said before he and Mudsdale left.

"Should we go back to Mantaic and chill out too?" Patty asked everyone. "Hmmm, what are we gonna do?" Raven asked everyone as he rubbed his chin. "We're gonna have to fight through them. You all can go if you want, but Nordopolica needs me." Hugo said to everyone. "No Hugo you're not fighting through that blockade, at least not without me and Ava." I said to Hugo. "Yeah remember with the three of us working together, not even a blockade can stop us." Ava said to Hugo.

"Do you think Flynn ordered the blockades?" Estelle asked everyone. "Hmmm. I couldn't say." Yuri said to Estelle. "Yeah either Flynn or someone higher rank than him ordered it." I said to Estelle. "Either way, we can't afford to be stuck here for much longer." Yuri said to everyone. "Yeah we don't have time to wait we have to get through them." Hugo said to everyone. "But I don't think they'd let us through, even if we asked nicely." Karol said to Hugo.

"Well, to be honest, we can go take a look and think about how to get in… The hard part will only come once we've gotten inside." Raven said to everyone. "What do you mean, "once we've gotten inside?"." Estelle asked Raven. "They set up blockades to make it hard to get outta the mountains… gettin' inside should be nearly as tough. I think that much is safe to assume." Raven said to Estelle. "Well then, should we go back to Mantaic to do some final preparations?" Rita said to everyone. "No, we're fine. Let's go like we are." Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah we just have to be smart. If we play our cards right we should be able to avoid fighting the knights." Hugo said to everyone as we started to move.

An hour later we were in The Weasand of Cados. When we got there we saw Sodia, a few knights, and a bull with light brown fur, silver horns, a main of grey hair around its neck, and three tails. "The Flynn Brigade." Estelle said to everyone. "With Sodia, and a Tauros standing guard. "Tauros?" Estelle said looking Tauros up.

**Tauros**

**The Wild Bull Pokemon**

**Normal**

**A rowdy Pokemon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something.**

Then I heard Sodia talk with one of the knights. "I don't know why you have this monster. They're a disgrace to the Imperial Knights." Sodia said to a Knight that was petting the Tauros. "Because he is strong and he saved my life. Pulse this is what makes the Flynn Brigade great. They're the only Brigade that allows us to fight with Pokemon. Isn't that right buddy?" The knight said to Sodia. "Tauros." Tauros said cracking a smile.

"So that's the blockade?" Judith said to everyone. "Yeah, looks like it was Flynn's Brigade's doing, after all. But what is that Pokemon doing here?" Karol said to everyone. "From what I heard from that knight. The Flynn Brigade is the only brigade that works with Pokemon." I said to Karol. "That probably means that a few of Flynns knights only follow him because he let's them work with Pokemon." Ava said to everyone. "But why are there so many Knights here?" Karol asked everyone.

"With hardcore tactis like this, there ain't any doudt in my mind this has something to do with the talk of Belius engineering the Great War." Raven said to everyone "So how do we get past this checkpoint?" Karol asked everyone. "We need to distract them. And I have an idea. We just need to startle the Tauros when we can sneak past…" I said, but stopped when I heard Raven say something. "Seriously?! Let's do that! And then?" Raven said as we all turned to him and Patty, who were whispering to each other.

"What could they be talking about?" Estelle asked me. "I don't know." I said to Estelle. "Old man, do you mind keeping it down?" Yuri said to Raven. "Or you can tell us what you two are talking about?" I said to Raven. "Nan, it's time to have some fun!" Raven said as he walked out of our hiding spot. "Raven what are you doing?" Ava asked Raven. "This." Raven said as he fired an explosive arrow at the wall behind the Tauros, freaking it out. "

What the hell?" A knight said as Tauros started to jump around. "Stop it! Get that thing to settle down!" Another knight said to Tauros' partner. "Easy buddy it's ok, it's ok." Tauros partner said to Tauros trying to calm Tauros down. With Tauros freaking out all the knights focus on him. This was our chance to get past them.

"Let's go now!" Judith said to everyone, as we started to run. "Get a move on old man." I said as I noticed Raven standing still. "Hey hey, don't leave this old man behind!" Raven said to me. "Then start running." Ava said to Raven, as he started to run.

Soon we ran past the knights. "What the-. Come back, you!" A knight said to us as they all noticed us. "Yuri Lowell! Oliver Forest!" Soida said to us with a disgusted look on her face. Then Patty through some thick smoke bombs. "See ya! Have fuuun! Raven said to Soida. "Vaporeon come out and use **Muddy Water**!" Hugo said letting out a small blue looking fox mix with a fish out of one of his Pokeballs. "Vaporeon." Vaporeon said as it slammed its tail onto the ground. Soon a giant wave of mud came up and cracked into the knights. "That will buy us a few minutes now, run." Hugo said to everyone as we ran as fast as we could.

"That was pretty slick, old man!" Yuri said to Raven, as we got to a safe area. "What are ya sayin'? That was all thanks to Patty. Humans work a lot harder when they get rewarded, don't they?" Raven said to everyone. "Reward? What are you talking about?" Rita asked Raven. "That's our little secret, it's just between us, Patty." Raven said to everyone. "So annoying." Rita said to everyone. "It's our little secret!" Patty said to everyone.

"What is that nonsense?" Rita said to everyone. "It's probably some useless promise of theirs" Yuir said to Rita. "We can talk more about this later Vaporeon and Patty bought us a few minutes so we have to move." Hugo said to everyone, as Estellep Pulled out the Pokedex.

**Vaporeon**

**The Bubble Jet Pokemon**

**Water**

**It's body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water.**

"We don't have time for this, come on." Hugo said as he started to walk with everyone following him. We walked for a few minutes and we haven't run into any other knights.

"Hmm… it looks like they aren't following us." Karol said looking behind us. "Chances are they're still trying to recover from Vaporeon Muddy Water and Patty's smoke bomb." I said to Karol. "That was pretty fun." Patty said to everyone. "Hey, this is no game. Seriously." Yuri said to Patty. "Yeah and while the two of you were effective together, let's not try anything like again." Ava said Raven and Patty. "Now, that's what I'm talking about! Combining Patty's brain with my technique!" Raven said to Patty. "Two heads are better than one." Patty said to Raven.

"But something's bugging me." I said to everyone. "What?" Yuri asked me. "Shouldn't there be more knights here. There can't only be the knights we ran past here." I said to everyone. "Yeah, they went and sealed off a dangerous place like this to isolate Nordopolica. These guys mean business." Raven said to everyone. "But if they mean business then where is everyone else?" Ava asked everyone. "I don't know where they are, but it can't be good." Judith said to Ava

"I can't believe that Flynn would order something like this." Estelle said to everyone. "I can. Flynn is a knight and I'm sure that he was ordered to do this." I said to Estelle. "Hey, what kind of person is Flynn?" Patty asked everyone. "Oh right I guess you haven't worked with Flynn before." I said to Patty. "Flynn is Yuri's friend. I've heard they've known each other since they were children." Karol said to Patty. "He is also a Knight that will never stand up to authority. Chances are that he was given an order to attack Nordopolica and everything he's doing was in response to that order." I said to Patty.

"Flynn wouldn't do that." Estelle said to me. "Sometimes orders comin' down from the top don't make sense. The meaning can get lost going down the chain of command. When a brigade gets big and famous enough, things can start to get outta hand." Raven said to Estelle. "And from what the knight with Tauros said. It sounds like Flynn's brigade is the only brigade that let's them fight with Pokemon so the Flynn brigade must have a lot of members." I said to Estelle.

"You certainly know a lot about these things, Makes sense for someone in Altosk." Yuri said to Raven. "Don't be so sure. Raven takes orders from The Don only and can't give out any orders. He's like The Don's personal assistance." Ava said to Yuri. "While mean. Things can end up like that no matter what the organization." Raven said to everyone.

"What worries me… is how much of a hand Flynn had in all this." Yuri said to everyone. "Chances are that Flynn will get a promotion if he completes this." I said to Yuri. "No that can't be the reason." Estelle said to me. "Estelle, he believes that the only way to fix things is to be a man of high rank. And if this gets him closer to his goal then he will gladly do it." I said to Estelle. "I'm sure we'll get a good understandin' of that as soon as we can get to Nordopolica." Raven said to everyone. "That's right." Estelle said to Raven.

"But we should be on our guard. Even though I find it hard to believe that they've conquered Nordopolica by force." Judith said to everyone. "Yeah. I think the Palaetalle would have a problem with that." Karol said to Judith. "You got that right Karol." Hugo said to Karol.

"Sorry, Rita. you won't get much time to investigate the aer krene." Yuri said to Rita. "Grr.. oh well… I don't have much of a choice. It'd be bad if they caught up to us." Rita said to Yuri. "Exactly, come on. Let's get going." Yuri said as she started to walk. "Yuri sure is enthusiastic." Karol said to everyone. "He won't say it but I reckon he's just worried about his friend." Raven said to Karol. "I agree with Raven the Flynn Yuri knew when he was a knight is not the Flynn we know today." I said to everyone.

"Do Flynn and Yuri really have that strong of a bond?" Patty asked everyone. "It's Strong but there are cracks in it and the cracks are growing." Ava said to Patty. "Come on we have to go or Yuri will fight all the knights by himself." I said to everyone as I started to walk. "He would do that." Rita said as everyone else followed me.

A few minutes later we made it to the aer krene. "Try not to take too long. Okay?" Yuri said to Rita as the rest of us stood guard. "Sure." Rita asid looking at the aer krene. "it's completely inactive now… And it was overflowing so much before. Is that how the aer was controlled? How could a monster do something like that…" Rita said to herself. "Is the aer krene safe now?" Estelle asked Rita. we'll be in trouble if aer shoots out of it like before!" Karol said to everyone. "It doesn't look like you have to worry about that." Rita said to everyone.

"So why'd the aer suddenly shoot out before?" Yuri asked Rita. "That's what's puzzling me." Rita said to Yuri. "Maybe it was just a natural phenomenon?" Estelle said to Rita. "Yeah like it was a surge of energy." Ava said to Rita. "The probability of that is low, at best. If that was the case, it should be emitting aer at regular intervals." Rita said to everyone. "If aer were emitted that frequently, it'd have an effect on the environment." Judith said to Rita.

"Like how the plants grew so unnaturally in Keiv Moc." Rita said to everyone. "Looks pretty normal 'round here to me." Raven said to Rita. "Maybe because the one if Keiv Moc was out of control for a long time and the one here was out of control for a few seconds." I said to Raven. "So perhaps something else interfered with the aer krene and caused it to discharge aer? But what could do that? Only a formula or blastia could affect aer like that." Rita said as Repede started to growl. "You might have to think about it on the way." I said as we noticed Sodia and a few knights all covered in mud coming at us.

"Damn, that would be our fan club. Seems like these knights are just as dedicated as the Captain himself." Yuri said to everyone. "I'm trying to figure out if that's a good or bad thing." I said to Yuri. "Rita, let's go. Are you done looking at the aer krene?" Yuri asked Rita. "Just let me think a little more." Rita said to everyone. "You can think while we run." Hugo said to Rita. "Mmm… all right, all right!" Rita said to Hugo. "Good now Vaporeon use **Ice Beam** on the water." Hugo said to Vaporeon. "Vaporeon." Vaporeon said firing an Ice Beam at the water freezing it. "There that should be us some time. Now run!" Hugo said to everyone as we all started to run.

Soon we hid near the exit and were surprised to see Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos standing right infront of the exit. "Huh. Guess it's only natural they're guarding this end too." Raven said to everyone. "I wouldn't count those three as guards though." I said to everyone. "You know those three?" Hugo asked me. "Yeah their Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos the leaders of Yuri and my knights fan club." I said to Hugo.

"Patty, do you have any ideas for getting through?" Karol asked Patty, who was looking through some binoculars. "Hmm." Patty said as she started to think. "Raven, can you do something like you did before?" Karol asked Raven. "Best not ta press your luck when the Knights're takin' their work so seriously." Raven said to Karol. "We can just fight right through them, they aren't that tough. It will take us a minute tops." I said to everyone. "Why do I get the feeling you're right Oliver." Rita said to me as we all went quiet to listen to them.

"I say, woe is me!" Adecor said to Boccos. "How has our illustrious Schwann Brigade ever been reduced to playing backup for Flynn?!" Boccos said to Adecor. "Enough complaining! If you don't like it, we'd better produce some results!" Leblanc said to Adecor, and Boccos. Then I turned my head to see one of those muddy knight coming at us

"There they are! Capture them!" the knight yelled as he saw us. "They found us." Karol said to everyone. "What is that?" Adecor said as he, Leblanc, and Boccos turned to us. "You three! Don't let them escape!" The Knight yelled to Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos, as we moved out of our hiding place. "Ah, if it isn't Mr. Yuri Lowel and Mr. Oliver Forest!" Leblanc said to us. "Hey, Leblanc. It's been a while." Yuri said to Leblanc. "Ready for another round of electricity Leblanc." I said to Leblanc.

"A-and your Highness!" Leblanc said as he, Adecor, and Boccos got into position. "Wh-what 're we gonna do?!" Karol asked everyone. "Oh, well. Here goes nothing!" Raven said before he ran in front of everyone. "Wait!" Yuri said to Raven. "A-ten-SHUN!" Raven said to Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos. "Y-yes, sir!" Leblanc said as he, Adecor, and Boccos stopped and saluted Raven. Then Raven ran past them.

"Not sure what's going on. But now's our chance!" Yuri said as we all ran past Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos. Soon we ran past the exit. "Chesnaught uses **Hammer arm** on the top of that enetrince." I said letting Chesnaught out. "Chesnaught." Chesnaught said as she slammed hi fist into the top of the enetrince. This made rooks fall all over the entrance blocking it. "There that should hold them back for a few hours. Now Raven tell me? How did you do that trick with Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos?" I asked Raven.

"Ahh. it's nothing. Enough standin' around. They'll catch up in no time if we don't get movin'." Raven said to everyone. "We can't miss this chance." Patty said to everyone. "Yeah. Let's head for Nordopolica, quick." Yuri said to everyone. "Right. Nordopolica and Palaetalle needs me. Vaporeon return." Hugo said as he returned Vaporeon. "Ok then let's start running. Chesnaught return." I said as I returned Chesnaught and we all started to run to Nordopolica and into danger. But when has that ever stopped us.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone before we start I would like to thank Cold-heart-Angel23 for all of the reviews. I look forward to the reviews, everytime I post a new chapter and some of those reviews help me become a better writer. And to celebrate for the stories one year anniversary. I was hoping to be close to done by now but I was wrong all well.**

**Next I would like to announce the first ever Pokemon and Dragon Prince Crossover. The Black and White Dragon Prince. I will post the first chapter tomorrow. And I will post a new chapter of The Black and White Dragon Prince after Trainer Of Vesperia and before A Trainer Journey In Grace. But I will work on a few more chapters of The Black and White Dragon Prince, before I post the next chapter of A Trainer Journey In Grace.**

**Oh and this chapter gets a little violent just so you know. Now onto chapter 21.**

**Chapter 21**

**A Zad Day**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

We ran to Nordopolica and got into town just before the sun started to set. But what was bothering me was that there were next to no knights in the city. Even if the town didn't know about the attack there still should have been a lot more knights in the town. "Hmm, not as many knights as I'd have guessed." Raven said to everyone. "Yeah, security looks normal even with all the commotion after the tournament." Rita said to everyone. "It did sound like they had their hands full with monsters that managed to escape." Estelle said to everyone.

"Yeah, but it's too quiet. Especially compared to the checkpoints back at Cados. I think Raven's got it right. The knights are up to something, and I don't like it." Yuri said to everyone. "This must be the calm before the storm." I said to everyone. "Hopefully it won't be a big storm." Ava said to me. "But it looks like we can stay in town, as long as we don't stand out." Karol said to everyone. "So we'll meet with Belius on the evening of the new moon… which happens to be later tonight." Judith said to everyone.

"Then let's go to my home where we can get some sleep and clean ourselves up." Hugo said to everyone. "Works from me. I'm finally gonna be able to get rid of The Don's letter." Raven said to Hugo. "Patty, what are you, Cramorant, and Slowpoke doing hiding over there?" Karol asked Patty, making us all turn to see Patty, Cramorant, hiding behind a building. "Don't you remember? A lot of things happened the last time she was here." Rita said to Karol.

"Come on out. It'll be okay." Judith said to Patty and her Pokemon. "Yeah you're under my protection so you should be fine." Hugo said to Patty. "Is it all right for me to be with you guys for just a little longer?" Patty asked us as she and her Pokemon walked to us. "Huh? Um, sure… we don't don't mind, do we?" Karol asked everyone. "No we don't. Patty you're one of us so no matter where you go or where you are. You're always welcomed to join us." I said placing a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Right… and it'd probably be best if we stuck together until we left town." Estelle said to Patty. "I have a feeling that even if we parted ways here, we'd still end up meeting again real soon." Patty said to everyone. "That's what's been happening so far." I said to Patty. "So basically there's no difference between us being together or not." Patty said to everyone. "I really don't get that logic." Rita said to Patty. "I'm sure you're all heading in the direction of the Maris Stella." Patty said to everyone. "Knowing our luck it'll probably fall out of the sky and hit us on our heads." I said to everyone making Ava and Hugo laugh a little.

"Ok now let's head to my home everyone. Will be safe their" Hugo said to everyone as everyone started to move, well everyone but me, Estelle, Yuri, and our Pokemon. "Hmm. I wonder if Flynn's already here somewhere." Yuri asked everyone. "Do you think?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Let's not find out just yet. We can find him after we talk to Belius." I said to Yuri. "Fine when we finish up all our business here, I've got a few things I want to ask that guy." Yuri said to us. "When you do... take us with you." Estelle said to Yuri. "Yeah Yuri we got your back." I said to Yuri. Yuri then nodded yes and we went after the rest of the group.

We then hid at Hugo's place for a few hours getting some sleep and made ourselves look presentable. "Is everyone ready to go?" Yuri asked everyone. "S-sure.." Karol said nervously. "You're shaking, Karol." Rita said to Karol. "Confrontin' the big cheese of a major guild about her involvement with the Great War is pretty intimidatin'." Raven said to everyone. "Come on. She's a normal person, just like us. There's nothing to be afraid of!" Yuri said to Karol. "B-but.." Karol said to everyone but was interrupted by Hugo.

"Trust me Belius is more than a normal person. Karol being nervous is perfectly normal. You have to be crazy to have nerves of steel to face Belius for the first time." Hugo said to everyone. "Then I guess Estelle is crazy then." Raven said to everyone, as we notice that Estelle wasn't nervous but had a determined look on her face. "I'm just doing my best to be strong." Estelle said to Raven. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Estelle." Judith said to Estelle. "I can't back down anymore, I don't want to. I want to know about myself. About who I really am." Estelle said to everyone. "Sounds like you're ready to go." Judith said to Estelle.

"Estelle I can promise that Belius can give you the answers you're looking for, but the question of who you are, is something you'll have to figure out for yourself." Hugo said to Estelle. "Ok." Estelle said to Hugo. "So then. Let's go see Belius." Yuri said as we all started to walk towards the colosseum.

But on the way their Karol stopped. "What's up Karol?" I asked Karol. "Just my imagination?" Karol said to himself. "What's your imagination Karol?" I asked Karol again. "Nothing, never mind." Karol said to me, as he started to run after the others. I then looked around before I ran after the others, but I had this feeling that we were being followed.

A few minutes later we arrived at the door Natz and Kommo-o was guarding. "We've come to meet with Belius." Yuri said to Natz. "And we have to meet her now Natz!" Hugo said to Natz. "Ok then Hugo you can go. However I must ask the rest of you to withdraw." Natz said to everyone. "What?! But why?" Karol asked Natz. "Are you trying to say we can't be trusted or something?" Rita asked Natz. "I'm sure he's talking to you about that." I said to Rita getting a punch in the arm.

"I am afraid that is what it amounts to." Natz said to everyone. "But." Estelle said to Natz. "Natz I can assure you that they all are trustworthy." Hugo said to Natz. "Yeah you can trust that we'll be even more tight-lipped than a giant clam. For sure." Patty said to Natz. "Let them pass." A female voice said to Natz from behind the door. "Duce! But I…" Natz said to the voice. "I have spoken." The voice said to Natz. "Thank you Belius." Hugo said to the voice. "Now that's more like it." Yuri said to himself.

"Yes. Duce. I ask only that you not speak of anything you see here to anyone." Natz said, as he and Kommo-o moved away from the door. "Not speak of what we see? Why not?" Karol asked Natz. "This is one of Palestralle's guild laws. You'll understand soon enough." Natz said to everyone. "Okay, then we promise." Yuri said to Natz. "Our leader, Belius, is waiting just ahead. Hugo will guild you." Natz said to everyone. "One more thing. Natz tells the other guild members to be on guard there is something going on and Belius is at the center of it." Hugo said to Natz. "Ok." Natz said Hugo. "Ok now let's go everyone." Hugo said as he led the way to Belius.

A minute later we entered a dark room. "H-hey! What's going on?!" Karol asked Hugo. Everyone still here?" Yuri asked everyone. And everyone responded. "Good then we can get started." A male's voice said to everyone. "Who said that?" Yuri asked. Soon purple flames started to light up the room revealing a big creature with yellow, teal, and white fur, six purple legs on a horse-like lower body with a really long tail. A human looking upper body with two arms with claw hands and four purple horns on top it's head with very long ears like thing under them.

"AAAAAH!" me and Ava yelled as we hugged each other. "A-a monster!" Karol said as everyone but me, Ava, Hugo, and surprisingly Judith got ready to fight. "And here I had secret hopes we'd get a gourmet meal out of this. Wasn't expecting a trap." Yuri said to everyone. "Will you all come down this is Belius?" Hugo said to everyone, as he walked to the monster's side. "This is Belius?" I asked Hugo, still holding Ava. "Belius?" Estelle said to the monster.

"The very same. I am Belius. Duce of Nordopolica and founder of Palaestralle." The monster said to us. "Didn't see this comin'." Raven said to everyone. "I don't think anyone saw this coming." Ava said to Raven as we noticed that we were still holding each other. We then let go of each other. "It's good to see you again Belius." Hugo said bowing to Belius. "It's good to see you too Hugo." Belius said to Hugo. "Yes it's good to have you back Hugo." The male voice form before said. "All right, who said that?" Rita asked the voice.

"I'm down here Rita Mordio." The voice said as we all turned to see one of the Zygarde Cores righting in front of Belius. Admittedly me and Ava dropped to our knees, bowing to Zygarde. "What are you doing? What is that? And how does it know my name?" Rita asked them. "Rita, this is Zygarde the master of order. The most powerful Pokemon of the Life Trio." I said to Rita. "Really?" Estelle said looking Estelle up.

**Zygarde**

**The Order Pokemon**

**Ground / Dragon**

**It's hypothesised that it's monitoring those who destroy the ecosystem from deep in the cave where it lives.**

"But it doesn't look like it does in the Pokedex." Estelle said putting the Pokedex away. "Because that picture is of my 50% form." Zygarde said to Estelle. "50% form?" Estelle asked Zygarde. "To help Zygarde protect the ecosystem Zygarde cells are scattered throughout the world. And what's in front of us is one of the two Zygarde's Cores." I said to Estelle. "What do you mean one of the two cores?" Estelle asked me.

"You see Estelle to keep orders, you need at least two people to agree what's right. If there was just one of us then it wouldn't be order it would be control. So to help this, me and the other core can only use 50% of our full power by ourselves. And when we agree to work together we can use our full power and can do anything." Zygarde said to Estelle. "But Zygarde what are you doing here?" Ava asked Zygarde. "I'll get to that later first. I believe Estelle has a few questions for Belius." Zygarde said to everyone, as Estelle took a few steps forward.

"So you can speak our language, as well." Estelle said to Belius. "You encountered Phaeroh some time ago. Did you not? I would not think, then, that our ability to use your tongue should come as a surprise." Belius said to Estelle. "So you're an Entelexeia, too?" Yuri said to Belius. "That is so." Belius said to Yuri. "Th-then the ancient race that built this city was…" Karol said to Belius. "My brethren and I." Belius said to everyone. "Though Belius is the only one that still lives here." Hugo said to everyone.

"If this city was built hundreds and hundreds of years ago… that would mean…" Patty said to everyone as she looked at Belius. "Indeed. We have governed this city for ages." Belius said to Patty. "Wow! That's amazing!" Patty said to Belius. "Good old Don. how nice of him ta keep me in the dark on this." Raven said to Ava. "Don't take it too hard, he kept me in the dark too." Ava said to Rave. "And who might you two be?" Belius asked Raven and Ava.

"A humble servant of Don Whitehorse, I've got a letter for you from him." Raven said to Belius before he walked to her. "And I am Ava Ruby. A Pokemon Trainer who works for Don Whitehorse." Ava said to Belius as Raven handed Belius the letter. "I've known that old badger too long ta be surprised by who he knows, but just how're you connected?" Raven asked Belius. "I am indebted to him for his assistance during the Great War." Belius said to Raven.

"The Great War…! So the rumors that you were one of the masterminds behind it are true?" Karol said to Belius making Hugo and Belius laugh a little. "What's so funny?" I asked them. "Heh, well I did participate in the war. However, I never Exceeded that which my duty as an Entelexia required. I was not a mastermind of anything." Belius said to Karol. "Yes Belius was nothing more than a simple soldier in that war." Hugo said to Karol.

"The Great War was fought against the Entelexeia." Karol said to himself. "At any rate, my acquaintance with the Don dates from those times. I have long lamented that a man of his talent was not born instead as one of my race." Belius said to everyone. "That's the first I'd heard the old man had anything ta do with the Great War." Raven said to Belius. "It's a subject he takes little pleasure in discussing." Belius said to everyone. "Belius if it's all right can you tell us what was in that letter?" Ava asked Belius as Raven walked to the group.

"The Don has requested my mediation in the current trouble with Phaeroh. It would seem that even a man of his strength cannot stand against my brother's assault and his battle with Yveltal upon his city. Such a request can not lightly be brushed aside. I shall offer my assistance for the time being." Belius said to everyone.

"Glad ta see you're so reasonable." Raven said to Belius. "I have to be after all Phaeroh should have known better than to fight Yveltal." Belius said to everyone. "Do you know why Yveltal appeared in Dangrest?" Estelle asked Belius. "Because Ava was there." Zygarde said to everyone, making them turn to him. "What are you talking about?" Karol asked Zygarde.

"You see years ago Hugo, Oliver, and Ava saved me, the other Zygarde core, Yveltal, and Xerneas from a group of bad people. And after that we felt gratitude towards them. Me and the other core even saved Hugo, Yveltal saved Ava, and Xerneas saved Oliver when the bad people base started to fall apart around us. After then we left them but we never forgot the bravery and kindness they showed us. Then we saw you three get sent here and we bagged Arceus to let us go after you. It took some time, but he agreed, but he said that he will not send anyone else to this curse world." Zygarde said to everyone.

"Curse world?" I asked Zygarde. "Arceus and the rest of us have a bad experience with this world." Zygarde said to everyone. "What bad experience?" Ava asked Zygarde. "You will learn in time. First you must learn about the Entelexeia." Zygarde said to everyone. "Ok so some of you tear down cities. And some of you run guilds. You Entelexeia are definitely… Interesting." Yuri said to Belius.

"The same might be said of you humans. I would imagine." Belius said to Yuri. "You would be right, Belius." Zygarde said to Belius, making each other laugh a little. "Now then, this letter is not the sole reason for your visit. Is it? Child of the Full Moon?" Belius said to everyone, as she finished laughing. "You know about Estelle…?" Rita said to Belius. "Entelexeia and my fellow legendary Pokemon all know about her." Zygarde said to Rita.

"We Entelexeia can sense the Child of the Full Moon." Belius said to Estelle. "My name is Estellise." Estelle said to Belius. "A lovely name for a kind hearted girl like you." Zygarde said to Estelle. "I have to know. What exactly is the Child of the Full Moon? Phaeroh called me and "insipid poison.'' But what does that mean?" Estelle asked Belius as Zygarde's eye turned green. That is never a good sign.

"Hmm. I know not whether your fate may be swayed by such knowledge but…" Belius said hastened to say anything to Estelle. "Belius Listen." Judith said to Belius, making all of us turn to her. "Judith?" Estelle said to Judith. "Hmm. Is there something of which I should be aware?" Belius asked Judith. "Phaeroh is…" Judith said, but was interrupted by Zygarde. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have company. Bad company." Zygarde said, as they heard something bagging against the door.

"What the hell's all that racket?" Raven asked everyone. "I don't know, but I don't like it." I said as the door burst open. Then Tison and Clint walked in. "At last we've found you, Entexeia! Leader of monsters! Origin of evil!" Tison said to Belius. "Tison! Boss!" Karol said to them. "What are you two psycho's doing here?" I said to them. "Well if it isn't Karol and his monster loving friends. You've got some twisted tastes, hanging out with freaks like this." Tison said to Karol.

"Keeping monsters to use in your coliseum? You're an enemy of humanity, and now you die!" Clint said to Belius. "Clint, are you mad? She is a friend of The Don and is the leader of this city. You can't do this." Ava said to Clint. "Yeah you're pretty barbaric for friend of Karol's." Patty said to them. "Who the hell is this little brat?" Tison said to Patty. "Unfortunately. I don't give my name to rapscallions." Patty said to Tison. "Hmph… As if I really care." Tison said to Patty. "But she's a human, unlike you, you psychotic monsters." I said to them, as I grabbed my weapons, getting ready for a fight.

"Wh-where's Nan?" Karol nervously asked them. "Curious, huh? She should be leading the raid on the remaining monsters in the coliseum about now." Tison said to Karol. "By monsters you mean the people of Palaestralle and their Pokemon partners." Zygarde said to everyone. "WHAT?!" Ava, Hugo and I yelled. "We Hunting Blades give no quarter to any who would obstruct the justice we mete out, humans or no." Tison said to everyone as he cracked his knuckles. "You know nothing of justice, just rage and hatred." Zygarde said to them.

"What does a talking slug like you know about justice." Tison said to Zygarde. "If you won't attack. Then I'll make the first move beast!" Clint said as he and Tison drew their weapons and started to attack. But Hugo was able to stop Tison and make a deep cut on the upper part of Tison's right leg. Clint got past us and tried to hit Belius, but Belius blocked the attack with one of her hands. "It seems these men will be not stayed lest I take arms against them. Hugo, it is asking much of you and your friends, but please, help Natz." Belius said to everyone. "What about you?!" Yuri asked Belius. "Yeah we can't leave you alone with these psychos." I said to Belius.

"I am not to be outdone by mere humans. Zygarde let me handle them." Belius said to everyone. "As you wish. After all these two are strong, but simple. Rage has completely consumed their minds. Now there's nothing different between them and the monsters they hunt. Hugo take your friends and go." Zygarde said to everyone. "Ok let's go everyone." Hugo said to everyone. "Gotta." Yuri said as we all left Belius and Zygarde alone with those psychos.

As we left the room we ran into a few Hunting Blades members. "Manectric / Houndoom / Gallade / come out and use **Thunderbolt **/ **Flamethrower **/ **Brick Break**!" Me, Ava and Hugo said, as we let Manectric, Houndoom, and Gallade out of their Pokeballs. After they got out of their Pokeballs, Manectric fired a bolt of electricity, Houndoom fired a stream of fire, and Gallade smashed a Hunting Blade member with his blade arms glowing white. The three of them easily defeated then Hunting Blades members

"These Hunting nuts are everywhere." I said as we ran past the Burned and uncoinuces Hunting Blades members. We then entered a room where two people were laying on the ground. Yuri and Hugo ran towards the people. "This is awful… Could Nan have done this…?" Karol said looking at the people. "Probably. She is a monster." I said to Karol. "You all right?" Yuri asked one of the people. "Master Hugo… Natz and Kommo-o have… gone to defend the coliseum… from the Hunting Blades… Please… You gotta help him…" The man said with his dying breath. "W-wait, I'll…" Estelle said, but stopped when Hugo raised a hand to her face.

"It's too late, they're gone." Hugo said to Estelle. "If only we'd come sooner." Estelle said to everyone. "This is not the time or regrets." Judith said to Estelle. "She's right if we don't get going more will join them." Hugo said to Estelle. "Come on we've got to go help that Natz guy and his partner Kommo-o…!" Rita said to everyone. "Natz and Kommo-o are probably in the arena. Which means they're this way." Hugo said as he started to run. We then followed him as fast as we could.

When we got to the arena we saw the arena full of Hunting Blades fighting Palaestralle and their Pokemon partners Nan giving orders to everyone. "The coliseum is now under the authority of the Hunting Blades! Withdraw immediately!" Nan said to everyone. "AND WHO GAVE YOU THAT AUTHORITY?!" Ava yelled at Nan anger in her voice. This mad Nan turned to us. "Nan! You've got to stop!" Karol said to Nan. "Karol? What are you doing here?" Nan asked Karol. "What are you doing here and who gave you the authority over the coliseum?" Ava said to Nan.

"Yeah you know that fights between guilds are strictly forbidden by the Union!" Karol said to Nan. "What are you talking about?! This job was commissioned to us directly by the Union itself!" Nan said to everyone. "What?!" Raven said to Nan. "Who commissioned this job?" Ava asked Nan. Then a young man in a white suit, with a green over jacket white pants, and long blond hair and a scar over his nose walked out of the shadows and next to Nan.

"Harry! What're you doin' here?!" Raven said to the blonde hair man. "Hey… Isn't that someone from the Union we met in Dahngrest…?" Rita asked Raven and Ava. "That's The Don's grandson. Harry." Raven said to Rita. "The Don's grandson…?" Karol said to them. "But he never leaves the city. So what's he doing here." Ava said to Rita. "Just what in blazes is goin' on here, son?" Raven asked Harry.

"You're under the same orders from the Don yourself, right? To Locate apatheia?" Harry said to Raven. "Sure, but what does that have ta do with all the commotion here?" Raven asked Harry. But before Harry could say anything a Hunting Blade member came flying at us crashing into the wall next to us. "What was that?" Estelle asked, as Judith, Hugo, Vibrava, and Gallade started to run into the arena. "Judith! Hugo! What's the matter?" Karol asked them.

There!" Patty said pointing into the direction that they were running to. We followed Patty's finger to see Kommo-o covered in wounds with his tail shining like silver protecting Natz from a big group of Hunting blades. "Natz! Kommo-o!" Estelle said. "Come on!" Yuri said to everyone as we all started to run towards Natz. "Damn it! I wasn't done with him…!" Raven said to everyone. "Wiat! I thought I ordered you to withdraw!" Nan said to us as we ran.

"Raven and Ava are with them and they're an ally. Let them be." I heard Harry say to Nan. "Nan." Karol said as he looked back. Ava and me then looked at each other. "Houndoom / Manectric use **Flamethrower **on Nan!" Ava and I said to Houndoom and Manectric. "Houndoom / Manectric" They said as they fired a stream of fire at Nan. Nan was too distracted by Harry to notice the Flamethrowers head for her.

When she finally noticed them it was too late. The Flamethrowers pushed her into the wall and kept going at her, covering her in fire. When the Flamethrowers finished, it revealed Nan with burned marks on her skin and some of her clothes still on fire. Nan tried to get up, but she was in too much pain to move. "Why did you do that?" Harry asked us. "Harry the Hunting Blades are out of control. And it's all your fault." Ava said to Harry as we got back to running.

"Aw, down to your last friends? Why not play with us for a while?" Yuri said to the Hunting Blade members that was surrounding Natz and Kommo-o. "More of Belius' Minions, huh?!" One of the Hunting Blade members said to us, as they got ready to fight us. "W-we're Brave Vesperia!" Karol said to them as we got ready to fight. "I don't care how brave you are. Death to those who side with monsters!" One of the Hunting Blade members said to us.

"And death to the psychos of the Hunting Blade. Manectric use **Quick Attack**!" I said to Manectric. Manectric then dashed through the Hunting Blades and went behind one of them and pushed the Hunting Blade forward, catching the Hunting Blade off garde. I then swinged my right mace at the hunting Blade faces stewing him, then I swinged my left mace at the back of his head and slammed him into the ground. With Repede dashing around us attacking the Hunting Blades.

"Houndoom use **Flamethrower**." Ava said to Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she fired a stream of flame at a few of the Hunting Blade. Ava then fired a few of her arrows through the Flamethrower setting them on fire before they hit their target and dealing a lot of damage. "Audino uses **Dazzling Gleam** and Togetic uses **Air Slash**." Estelle said as she blocked an attack with her shield and stabbed the attacker with her rapier. "Audino." Audino said as she started to glow bright multiple colors, blinging the Hunting Blade. "Togetic." Togetic said as she fired blades of air at the Hunting Blade cutting their armor and their weapons.

"Gallade uses **Double Team** with **Leaf Blade**." Hugo said as he and Gallade ran to the Hunting Blades that Togetic had disarmed. "Gallade." Gallade said as he splitted into seven shadow copies of himself. Then the blades in his arms turned green and grew, becoming long and sharp. Then Hugo and Gallade then started to cut through the Hunting Blade. The Hunting Blade tried to attack Gallade but they only striked his copies.

"Sableye uses **Furry Swipe** and Drilbur uses **Metal Claw**." Raven said as he aimed an arrow at one of the Hunting Blades. "Sableye / Drilbur." The two of them said as they started to scratch up one of the Hunting Blades. They did that for a few seconds before they jumped out of the way letting Raven's arrow hit the Hunting Blade.

"Duosion uses **Psyshock**." Rita said as she started to cast a spell. Soon Rita finished her spell and rock started to pop out of the ground. "Metang uses **Psychic** on the rocks." Rita said to Metang. "Duosion / Metang!" The two of them said as Duosion made orbs of purple energy and pink energy wrapped around the rocks. Soon the rocks and the orbs were sent flying at Hunting Blades, crashing into them, knocking out a few of them.

"Cramerant use **Drill Peck**." Patty said as she fired a few shots from her gun. "Cramerant." Cramerant said as he started to spin hitting one of the Hunting Blades. Then a Hunting Blade with a dagger sneaked behind Patty and tried to kill her. But Slowpoke then fired a ball of water from her mouth Hitting the Hunting blade in the face. Patty then turned around and shot the Hunting Blade. "What was that?" PAtty asked me. "What must have been Water Pulse." I said to Patty as I slammed my mace into another Hunting Blade.

Meanwhile Karol was swinging his hammer at one of the Hunting Blade but the Hunting Blade was dogging Karol's attack. Then Mawile came up and jumped onto the Hunting Blade. Soon a cloud of smoke encased Mawile and the Hunting Blade, and Karol could hear the sounds of pain as stars started to come out of the smoke. "What was that?" Karol asked me as the smoke cleared revealing a uncoinces and bruised Hunting Blade member. "That was Play Rough." I said to Karol. "That move was so cool." Karol said to Mawile petting her.

Karol was so focused on petting Mawile that he forgot that he was in the middle of the battle. Then a Hunting Blade member charged at Karol. But before I said anything Skiddo got in between Karol and the Hunting Blade. The Skiddo's horns turned green and flipped. Soon the two horns connected and grew into a long curve blade. The Skiddo's blade and the Blade often Hunting Blade clashed against each other, neither of them gaining an inch. Karol then notices the Hunting Blade and swings his hammer at Hunting Blade knocking the Hunting Blade away.

"What was that?" Karol asked me. "That was Leaf Blade. He just learned Leaf Blade." I said to Karol. "That's so cool Skiddo." Karol said to Skiddo. "Skiddo." Skiddo said as he got kneel down. "Ok let's ride." Karol said to Skiddo as he hopped onto Skiddo's back and got back to the battle.

"Vibrava uses **Rock Slide**." Judith said to Vibrava as she circled a few of the Hunting Blades. "Vibrava." Vibrava said as he dropped rocks around the Hunting Blades. This trapped the Hunting Blades and Judith used the Rocks to jump around the Hunting Blade stabbing them and slashing them.

"Bisharp uses **Metal Claw** and Banette knock them off their feet with **Shadow Sneak**." Yuri said to Bisharp and Banette. "Banette." Banette said as he disappeared into the shadows and then then reappeared under the last of the Hunting Blades knocking them to the ground one after another. "Ready Bisharp." Yuri said to Bisharp. "Bisharp." Bisharp said to Yuri as his blades on his arm became long and silver. Soon Yuri and Bisharp slashed the last of the Hunting Blade, leaving only one left.

"How? How could you monster lovers defeat us? We are on the side of justice." The last of the Hunting Blade said to us. "You are not on the side of justice. You and the entire Hunting Blade are on the side of vengeance." Hugo said to the last Hunting Blade member, before he punched him in the face knocking him out. "And that is why you'll never win." Hugo said to the unconscious Hunting Blade. "Estelle can, you heal Natz and Audino can, you heal Kommo-o." Hugo said to Estelle and Audino.

"Of course Audino uses **Heal Pulse**." Estelle said to Audino before she started to cast a healing spell onto Natz. "Audino." Audino said as she started to prabus a pulse of pink and white energy with sparkles in it. Soon Natz and Kommo-o wounds started to close. "Looks like we got here in time." Raven said to everyone. "Yeah." I said to Raven. "You two must be healers. You two have saved us." Natz said to Estelle and Audino. "Kommo-o." Kommo-o said, thanking them. "I wonder if Belius and Zygarde are okay?" Patty asked us.

Then we noticed Belius, Zygarde, Tison, and Clint burst out of the window of her room. Then Tison and Clint fell next to the wall, Zygarde right next to us, and Belius in the middle of the arena. "Aaah!" Karol yelled while still riding Skiddo. "Duce!" Natz said to Belius. "Belius." Hugo said to Belius. "Natz, Hugo. you two are unhurt." Belius said as she got up. Then Tison and Clint got up. "You would yet challenge me, humans?!" Belius said to Tison and Clint.

"...Your kind… is the root… of all evil…" Clint said to Belius. "The root of evil? Belius? You've got it all wrong just...look!" Yuri said to Clint. "Yeah you're the root of evil. Look at what you have done Clint." Ava said to Clint. "All monsters serve evil…! They must be hunted down… It… it is up to us… to the Hunting Blades…!" Clint said to us ignoring all the destruction and death that he and his guild has caused. But then Clint fell to his knees tired. "These idiots've got rocks for brains!" Raven said to everyone. "Now that is an insult to rocks." Ava said to Raven.

"You… You monsters are all alike…!" Tison said as he started to charge at Belius. But Judith and Hugo stop him. "Judy! Hugo!" Patty said as Judtih and Hugo started to fight Tison. Then Belius dropped to her knees. "Duce!" Natz said to Belius. Then Estelle ran to Belius' side. "I'll heal you!" Estelle said to Belius as she started to cast a spell. "You mustn't. Your power is…" Belius said but was interrupted by Zygarde, Judith and Hugo yelling. "NO!"

Then Estelle finished casting the spell, but instead of healing Belius it made her glow and cause great pain. "Wh-what… what can this mean...?" Estelle said looking at Belius. "She reacted to Estelle's formula…? But this is…" Rita said as Belius roared in pain. "What's going on?!" Patty asked everyone. Then I heard Judith talk. "We were too late." Judith said under her breath. "What are you talking about?" I asked Judith, but she ignored me. "What have I done?" Estelle said, as Belius started to trash about. "Estelle get away from her!" Hugo said to Estelle.

"If this keeps up, it'll bring down the coliseum!" Raven said as the coliseum started to shake. "Duce Belius! Please control yourself! Duce!" Natz said to Belius. But Belius was still thrashing around. "Kommo-o." Kommo-o said as he grabbed Belius trying to hold her down. But then Belius then broke free of Kommo-o's hold and then threw him back towards us. "We have no choice, but to try and stop her with force." Yuri said to everyone.

"But we're dead if we hold anything back against someone like this!" Rita said to everyone. "I can't believe this…!" Karol said to everyone. "But… it doesn't look like we have a choice." Patty said to everyone. "Belius." Judith said. Estelle, wake up!" Rita said to Estelle trying to get her out of her gase. "Right." Estelle said but she still wasn't thinking straight.

"Zygarde are you going to help?" I asked Zygarde. "I will not attack my friend, but to save her. You, Hugo, and Ava must use the power of your hearts, show everyone here the power you showed me all those years ago." Zygarde said to us. "Power of our hearts?" I said as I placed a had on my heart. "Guys we got more Hunting Blades coming." Hugo said to everyone as more Hunting Blades started to show up. "Our hearts? That's it. Ok here's the plan: Manectric, Ava, Houndoom, Hugo, Gallade with me. We're going to take care of Belius. Everyone else keeps the Hunting blade off us." I said to everyone surprising everyone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rita asked me? "Trust me. I'm sure that this will work, more or less." I said with the last part being a whisper. "What was that last part?" Karol asked me. "Nothing important just go." I said to everyone. "Natz, Kommo-o rally the remaining Palaestralle members in the coliseum and bring them here. We make our stand here." Hugo said to Natz and Kommo-o. "You got it." everyone said as they went to do what they were told.

"So you got a plan Oliver?" Ava asked me. "We'll stop Belius with our hearts." I said grabbing my keystone. "I get you." Ava said as she grabbed her keystone. "Just like old times." Hugo said as he grabbed his keystone. "**It's time to show the world our strength push beyond evolution and show them our true power MEGA EVOLVE**." I said as energy from my keystone came out and connected with the energy coming out of Manectric's Mega Stone, and turned into his mega form.

"**For adventure and freedom show them our spirits and MEGA EVOLVE**." Ava said as energy from her keystone came out and connected with the energy coming out of Houndoom's Mega Stone, and turned into her mega form.

"**Show them our fighting spirits, show them that we will never back down, show them the power we have and MEGA EVOLVE**." Hugo said as energy from his keystone came out and connected with the energy coming out of Gallade's Mega Stone, and turned into his mega form. Gallade's body was now completely white with two white caps on his back, the blades on his arms became longer, had and extra edge and was red with a red gem on the front of both of his arms, and the fins on his head gew and the fin on top of head curved with the tip facing forward.

"All right everyone hold nothing back." I said to everyone. "Ok let's do this! Gallade uses **Brick Break**!" Hugo said to Gallade as me, Hugo and Gallade charged at Belius. "Gallade." Gallade said as his blades became white. Then Belius used both of her hands to block Gallade's attack. But the force of Gallade's attack was still strong enough to break the ground. And while Gallade's had Belius's attention, me and Hugo attacked her side.

"Guys back up. Houndoom uses **Dark Pulse**!" Ava said to us as she pulled out a few arrows. "Manectric uses **Thunderbolt**!" I said as we all back away from Belius. "Houndoom / Manectric." They said as Houndoom fired a pulse of dark rings, Manectric fired a bolt of electricity, and Ava fired a few arrows at Belius. Belius then dodge the attacks but the attacks still stretched the side of Belius said and a couple of arrows hit Belius' side.

"Gallade uses **Leaf Blade**!" Hugo said to Gallade. "Manectric use **Quick Attack**!" I said to Manectric. "Gallade / Manectric." The two of them charged at Belius. Then the two of them striced Belius cheats and forced her head up. "Ava now!" I said to Ava. "Ok Houndoom **Dark Pulse** again." Ava said to me and Houndoom. "Houndoom." Houndoom said as she and Ava fired their attacks. And this time Belius wasn't able to dodge them. The arrows hit multiple spots on Belius' chest and the Dark Pulse hit the dead center of Belius's chest. The Dark Pulse was able to push Belius back a few feet.

"Man she tuff." I said to everyone. "Well she did teach me everything I know and she's the leader of Palaestralle. She is not going to go down easily." Hugo said to us. "So what next?" Ava asked me. "Just keep hammering." I said to everyone. "That's not much of a plan." Hugo said to me. "You got a better idea?" I asked Hugo. "Thunder Flames?" Hugo said to me. "Actually that could work. Ok Manectric use **Thunderbolt**!" I said to Manectric. "Houndoom uses **Flamethrower**!" Ava said to Houndoom. "And Gallade uses **Psychic**!" Hugo said to Gallade.

"Manectric / Houndoom / Gallade." The three of them said, as Manectric fired a bolt of electricity, Houndoom fired a steam of fire, and Gallade's eyes started to glow pink. Soon pink energy outlined the electricity and the fire, and then combined them. Then the combined attack went up and came crashing down on Belius, and came down hard for a few seconds. Then the fire and electricity stopped it revealed Belius covered in burns, and on her knees. "Yeah we got her now, charge!" I said to everyone. "Gallade follows us with **Leaf Blade**." Hugo said as we started to run.

But before we could strike her she split into two copies, but unlike Gallades Double Team, Balius' copy looked exactly like it was the real thing. "What the?" I said. But before me, Hugo, and Gallade could react to this we got sent flying back to Ava, Houndoom, and Manectric. "Any idea which Belius did that?" I asked Hugo and Gallade. "Nope." Hugo said to me. "Any other ideas?" Ava asked us as we got up. "Dark Storm?" I said to everyone. "Best chance to figure out which one is the real one." Hugo said to me.

"Ok Manectric uses **Discharge**!" I said to Manectric. "Houndoom uses **Dark Pulse**!" Ava said to Houndoom. "And Gallade cut that Dark Pulse in half with **Leaf Blade**!" Hugo said to Gallade. "Manectric / Houndoom / Gallade." The three of them said, as Manectric burst of electricity came out of him, Houndoom fired dark rings from her mouth, and Gallade started to cut the Dark Pulse with Leaf Blade sending the broken pieces of the Dark Pulse into the discarded sending burst of black flashes. This made everyone cover their eyes. Everyone, but the Belius copy.

"That one I said pointing to the real Belius. Time to finish this with Flame Blades." Hugo said to everyone. "Ok. Manectric / Houndoom uses **Flamethrower**!" Me and Ava said at the same time. "Manectric / Houndoom." The two of them said as they fired a stream of fire. "Gallade uses **Psychic**!" Hugo said to Gallade. "Gallade." Gallade said as his eyes started to glow pink. Then a pink outline appeared on the flames. Then the flames started to gather around Gallade. Then the flame disappeared revealing Gallade with his eyes still glowing pink and his blades became long sharp fire blades.

"Now go Gallade forward." Hugo said to Gallade. "GALLADE!" Gallade yelled as he charged forward. Gallade then slashed Belius in a V formation and he jumped back before he released the flames causing a huge explosion as well. Belius dropped to her knees in pain. But then Belius got up again.

"Man Entelexeia are crazy strong." I said to Hugo. "Yeah she even handled our Mega Combos." Hugo said to me. "Then maybe you need some back up." A voice said to us. We then turned to see Yuri and Banette ran to us. "Yuri? Banette? What are you two doing here. Shouldn't you two be helping everyone else fighting the Hunting Blades?" I said to Yuri. "Well Natz came back with reinforcements and you all are having trouble so we're here to help." Yuri said to us.

"What can you do?" I asked Yuri. "I can do this, just like you three." Yuri said to us as he activated his Keystone and three streams of energy came out of it. "Banette?!" Banette said as three streams burst out of his Mega stone. "YURI NO!" We all yelled as the energy connected. Then started to grow. Soon Banette's body and hands became balls with two spikes and a yellow zipper on them. And the tip of his head grew and a zipper formed from the top of it to his left eye. "BANETTE!" Banette roared as the zippers on its hand and body opened up reeling two sharp little legs, and three long sharp claws from his hands.

"You look great Banette. Now use **Shadow Sneak** on Belius!" Yuri said to Banette. "Ban.. ette…" Banette said, twitching a little before disappearing in the shadows. "Yuri what have you done! You and Banette are not ready for Mega Evolution." Hugo said to Yuri. Then Banette came out of the shadows and slashed Belius across her chest and then stayed above her. "What are you talking about? Did you see that we got this?" Yuri said to us.

But then Banette came down and slammed his claws into Belius's head forcing her into the ground. Then Banette stood in front of Belius' head. "What just happened?" Yuri asked us. "Banette is losing it." I said to Yuri. "What no, Banette you got this right?" Yuri said to everyone. Then Banette turned to us slowly, twitching while he did that. "Banette?" Yuri asked Banette. "BANETTE! BAN BAN BANETTE!" Banette roared as he started to go all over the place.

"Banette? What's wrong?" Yuri asked Banette, but Banette wasn't listening. "It's overloading him." Hugo said to Yuri. "Overloading him?" Yuri asked us. "The Mega energy is messing with his head. And it's because you two don't have a strong bond." I said to Yuri. "How do we stop him?" Yuri asked us. "We have to knock him out." Ava said to Yuri. "Can't we go anything else?" Yuri asked us.

"BANETTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Raven yelled. We then all turned to see Banette striking him. Then Banette knocked Raven's bow out of his hand and broke it against the ground. "Banette stop." Estelle said as Banette. But Banette didn't; he just knocked out the weapon and shield in Estelles and broke them in half as they hit the ground. "What's wrong with you?" Karol said as Banette smashed most of Karol's weaponed handles off. "Vibrava helped me stop him." Judith said as they tried to stop him. Only for Banette to send Vibrava flying, and Judith's spear head broke off as it hit the ground.

"No at the rate he's going we're going to be defenceless." I said to Yuri. "Banette stopped this. This isn't like you." Yuri said to Banette only making Banette turn to us. Banette then charged at us. "Banette!" Yuri said as Banette knocked Yuri's sword out of his hands and broke it in half. But before we could do anything Banette then knocked my maces and Ava's crossbow out of our hands. My maces lost their ends and became sharp sticks, and the handle of Ava's crossbow was broken off.

Then Banette went after Hugo, but was stopped when Banette met Gallade's Leaf Blade. "Manectric/ Houndoom uses **Thunderbolt **/ **Dark Pulse** on Banette." Ava and me said to Manectric and Houndoom. "Manectric / Houndoom." the two of them said as they fired their attacks at Banette. "BANETTE!" Banette roared as the two attacks collided with him in the middle. Then Banette released a burst of light and the attacks stopped. Then Banette fell to the ground, his eyes in the shape of swirls.

"Banette?" Yuri said as he and Hugo went to Banette. "It's ok he's just out cold. He just needs some rest." Hugo said to Yuri. "Thank goodness." Yuri said to us. "I told you that you two were ready for Mega Evolution. But you didn't listen?" Hugo said to Yuri. "I'm sorry." Yuri said to us. "Sorry isn't enough Yuri." I said to Yuri. "Wait a minute aren't we forgetting something?" Hugo asked everyone. Then I felt something behind me and then I remembered. "Belius." I said as I turned around to see Belius getting ready to stick me. A feel down trying to dodge the attack.

"OLIVER!" Ava yelled. The next thing I knew Ava was in front of me holding my broken weapons and jabbed them deep into her chest. Then Belius arms dropped to the ground and she fell to her knees. Soon the coliseum went silent. "Belius I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Ava said, realizing what she did and letting go of my weapons. "No need... to be... sorry…. you saved me." Belius said to Ava. "Duce, No!" Natz said to Belius. Then my weapons fell to the ground as Belius started to glow.

"What now?" Rita asked everyone, as they picked up what's left of their weapons. "I never thought this would happen." Judith said as Bisharp picked Banette up and held him in his arms. "Belius." Hugo said to Belius and Estelle and Ava dropped to their knees. "I'm sorry… I… I…" Estelle said to Belius. "I don't mean to kill you I was just… I was just… I was just…" Ava said to Bellius. "Worry... not… you were… thinking only of saving me… and saving... the one... you love." Belius said to them. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I just…" Estelle said to Belius. "We were just…" Ava said to Belius.

"Power corrupts… But you, you are different. Never lose that kindness… the compassion you so readily show to others…" Belius said to Estelle. "And you… protect the people… you love... is never a crime… don't let… my end... take away… your... future." Belius said to Ava. "Now, go to Phaeroh… if you would learn of your destiny… and the… past." Belius said to us. "To Phaeroh?" Estelle said to Belius, as Belius started to shine brighter.

"Natz, there is much I owe you. Do not harbor a grudge towards these people." Belius said to Natz. "Duce, no!" Natz said to Belius. "Kommo-o look after Natz for me." Belius said to Kommo-o. "Kommo-o." Kommo-o said, nodding his head. "W-wait! No, I beg you! Don't go!" Estelle said to Belius as she and Ava got up. "Belius… Farewell…" Judith said to Belius. "Rest in peace my old friend." Zygarde said to Belius. As a blind light filled the coliseum.

Then where Belius stood was a floating blue glowing crystal. "This is… is this the same as what was in the case from the ghost ship…?" Rita said to everyone. "An apatheia…" Karol said to everyone. "What.. does that mean…?" Patty asked everyone.

Then Belius' voice rings through our heads. "Convey my soul- this cyano ciel- to my ally. Don Whitehorse." Belius said as the crystal fell into Ava's arms. The next second Estelle and Ava dropped to their knees again. "So this must've been what Harry meant." Raven said to everyone. "Monster Lovers… we'll be taking that stone." Clint said to us. And then I had it.

"NO WAY PSYCHOS YOU AND YOUR GUILD ARE MONSTERS! YOU KILLED A LOT OF GOOD PEOPLE AND BELIUS! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GIVE YOU THIS STONE!" I yelled at Clint. "Then… we'll just have to pound on you until you do." Clint said to us. "NO YOU WON'T YOU AND GUILD HAVE DISRUPTED ORDER AND YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! NOW YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!" Zygarde said as green lights came crashing down from above.

Then Zygarde started to grow, becoming a thin black dog with one green leg, two green hexagons on his chest, a red hexagon at the base of his neck, a green scarf looking thing, and a green mouth and fangs. "What is that?" Karol asked me. "That is Zyharde's 10% form." I said to Karol. "You think you can stop me?" Clint asked Zygarde as he charged at Zygarde. But Zygarde dodged Clint's attack and bit into Clint's neck. Then with his fangs sinking into Clint's neck Zygarde said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I AM ZYGARDE DEFENDER OF ORDER! AND NOW YOU AND YOUR HUNTING BLADES WILL PAY FOR DISRUPTING ORDER! **DRACO METEOR**!" As his body started to glow orange. Then with Clint still in his mouth he fired Clint and a big ball of energy into the sky. Then Clint and the ball of energy exploded into the sky, sending Clint and hundreds of little meteors crashing into the other Hunting Blades.

For a few seconds the screams of pain filled the coliseum. Then Zygarde turned to us. "You all need to get Belius' soul out of here. Get to your ship, I'll cover you." Zygarde said to us, before it jumped up and out of the arena. Then Sodia and some knights showed up. "That's enough! Everyone throw down your weapons!" Sodia said to everyone in the arena. "Damn, look who's here." Yuri said to everyone. "I guess it's the knight's turn to be a problem." I said to Yuri.

"You two… Take anyone still standing in the coliseum into custody." Sodia said to everyone as she noticed us. "We're gonna wind up in chains if we don't blow this scene." Raven said to everyone. "I won't allow that. PEOPLE OF PALAESTRALLE LEND ME YOUR EARS!" Hugo yelled to everyone in the arena.

"I KNOW YOUR ALL SAD BY THE LOST OF OUR LEADER! BUT NOW THE KNIGHTS WANT TO ARREST US ALL BECAUSE WE DEFENDED OUR HOME! ARE WE GOING TO LET THEM!" Hugo yelled as serious faces appeared on the people of Palaestralle.

"NOW WHO WILL STAND WITH ME TO DRIVE OUT THE HUNTING BLADES AND THE KNIGHTS!?" Hugo asked everyone. "We will stand with you Hugo." Natz said to Hugo as he and Kommo-o stood by Hugo. "Count me in." Another Palaestralle member said to Hugo. "We're with you all the way." A few more Palaestralle members said to Hugo. Soon all the Palaestralle members rallied around Hugo.

"THEN FOR BELIUS, FOR ZYGARDE, FOR OUR FALLEN BROTHERS AND SISTERS, AND FOR OUR HOME. ATTACK!" Hugo yelled as the members of Palaestralle roared in agreement. Soon Hugo led the charge with the members of Palaestralle following him. Hugo then started to battle Sodia with Gallade while Natz, Kommo-o and the rest of Palaestralle started to fight the other knights. "We need to go Ava, Estelle get up." I said to Ava and Estelle. But they still didn't get up.

"Estelle we're getting out of here for now." Yuri said to Estelle. "No… I… I don't want to go anywhere. My power… It really is a poison… I thought I could help her, but I only brought about her death. I couldn't save her...!" Estelle said to Yuri. Then Yuri pulled out his broken sword. "Yuri what are you doing?" I asked Yuri. but Yuri didn't say anything, he just gave himself a deep cut on his right arm. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Estelle said as she got up and healed him.

"There. You saved me, didn't you?" Yuri asked Estelle. "What…? Ah, but I…" Estelle said to Yuri, but was interrupted by Yuri. "Let's move." Yuri said to Estelle. "Okay." Estelle said to Yuri. "Ava come on we got to go." I said to Ava. "I can't. How can I possibly face The Don now that I killed his friend." Ava said to me. "Ava it was either her or me. I'm sure The Don will understand." I said to Ava as I'd kneel down.

"But what if he doesn't. What if we banish me from Dahngrest, or have me killed." Ava said to me. "I won't let that happen. I will fight all of The Don's men to keep you safe, and if you do get banished from Dahngrest then I will help you find a new place in this world." I said to Ava. "Why are you saying that?" Ava asked me. "Because you're Ava Ruby. The woman that I've known since we were kids. And the woman I still love. Even though you hate me. My love for you changed. Not now not ever. So come on let's go." I said to Ava, as I got up and held a hand out for her.

Ava didn't say anything she just took my hand and I helped her up. "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE LET'S GO!" I yelled as we all started to run. As we ran Sodia noticed us leaving. "Wait!" Sodia said to us, forgetting that she was in the middle of a battle. "Gallade uses **Brick Break**." Hugo said to Gallade. "Gallade." Gallade said as his blades turned white. Then Hugo punched Sodia in the face and Gallade hit her stomach. This sent Sodia flying into the wall, breaking off a pic of the wall and it landed on Sodia's left arm making her scream in pain.

"Natz I'm going with everyone else, so you take command." Hugo said to Natz as he started to run. "Ok. Go Hugo." Natz said to Hugo.

We then ran out of the arena and made it to the hallways where knights and Palaestralle members were fighting. "This is crazy." Yuri said to everyone. "We gotta get out of here." I said to everyone. "We've no choice but to go out through the harbor, then. Zygarde did say we need to get to our ship." Judith said to everyone. "But what if the harbor's blockaded, too?" Karol asked Judith. 'Well the Weasand of Cados is blocked off." Rita said to Karol. "And it and everything past it is full of knights." Hugo said to Karol.

"Anyway, if we have to get out of here. I'd say breaking out through the harbor is our best bet!" Rita said to Karol. "Ah, escaping by sea might be better, yes." Karol said to everyone as he figured it out. "Exactly. Sorry, Patty, but can I ask you to pilot the ship?" Yuri asked Patty. "Aye-aye, Leave it to me. Time to show you what I can do." Patty said to Yuri. "Good to hear." I said to Patty. "I hope it's actually got a new ceres blastia. Though." Patty asked everyone.

"I think so Kaufman isn't the kind of person to break a deal, so long as we always keep our end of the deal." Ava said to Patty. "Perfect! Then I'll handle the blastia. Hey, where's the old man, and his Pokemon…?" Rita said to everyone, as we realised Raven, Drilbur, and Sableye were missing. "We don't have time for this." I said to everyone looking for them. "You don't need to worry about them. They'll turn up soon enough." Yuri said to me.

"Right. He's the sort of guy who shows up as soon as you start to feel relieved he's gone. And his Pokemon are a little like that." Judith said to me. "You got a point." I said to Judith. "Yuri Lowell, Oliver Forest, this is the end of the line!" A voice behind us said. We then turned around and saw Sodia was holding her sword in her right hand, while her left arm just dangled. And Witcher ran towards us. "Great what's it going to take to get rid of her." I said to everyone.

"Lady Estellise, you must return with us. Captain Flynn is worried about you." Witcher said ro Estelle. "But I, I.." Estelle said not knowing what to say. "You got a lot of nerves asking that. Attacking my home. Threatening my guild and my friends. Leave now." Hugo said to Witcher. "Yeah Estelle's not going back with you!" Rita said as she fired a fireball at them. Witcher tried to fire a fireball to counter Rita's fireball, but Metang used Psychic and sent it right back at them. The two fireballs made a small explosion that knocked them back and off their feet.

"All right, let's hurry to harbor!" Yuri said to everyone. "I hope Zygarde got our backs." I said as we started to run to the ship. But we stopped when we noticed Flynn standing at the end of the bridge leading out of the coliseum, with Rookidee on his shoulder and Riolu by his side, but both had this confused and worried look on their faces.

"Flynn." Estelle said to Flynn. "Looks like we can't put one over on this guy." Rita said to everyone. "Return Lady Estelle, Lord Forest, and the stone." Flynn coldly said to us, making me get in front of Ava. "Flynn, what do you want with the apatheia?" Estelle asked Flynn. "So the Knights are trying to get a hold of this, too." Yuri said to Flynn. "That's why the Hunting Blades were here…" Karol said to us. "Why is this thing so important?" I asked everyone. "It's like what the guy in Yormgen said… The apatheia brings only chaos to humanity. So it's true." Patty said to everyone.

"Manectric." Manectric said to everyone. "What is Manectric?" I asked Manectric only to see Sodia and Witcher coming at us. "Hand it over." Flynn said as he drew his sword. "Whoa, is he serious?" Karol asked everyone. "Looks like it." I said to Karol. "Just what the hell are you doing? Using the military to get control of the city? That's taking things a bit far. Maybe you're carrying out your "duty." but you can't just go around doing everything by force." Yuri said to Flynn.

"Captain, awaiting orders!" Sodia said to Flynn. "I thought you were with the Knights to change things like that. I don't know why I'm the one who has to be saying this stuff. You know it full well yourself." Yuri said to Flynn. "Cat got your tongue? I mean, how's this any different from what I've come to expect from the Empire?" Yuri said to Flynn. "Yeah in your quest to fix the Empire, you became the same as Ragou and Cumore." I said to Flynn.

"Are you gonna follow Ragou and Cumore's examples?!" Yuri asked Flynn. "If I did, would you just kill me as well? Would you do away with me like you did Ragou and Cumore?" Flynn asked Yuri. "huh?... What does he…" Karol quietly said. "If you go and become a villain, you won't be giving me much choice." Yuri said to Flynn. "And you are becoming a villain. I've seen people like you before. Trying to fix things only to turn around to destroy it all." I said to Flynn. "Yuri? Oliver?" Patty said to us. "You may act like you care about others, but all you care about is your next promotion." I said to Flynn.

Than Rookidee and Riolu looked at each other, and Rookidee started to glow. Than Rookidee's body started to grow and his belly became light blue, it's head grew out of its body and had black feathers around a blue beak, his wings gre longer and had black feathers on the end of them and he had long legs sharp black talons on them. "Corvisquire." Rookidee said as he finished evolving. "Really it evolves now?" I said looking at Corvisquire, as Estelle looked him up.

**Corvisquire**

**The Raven Pokemon**

**Flying**

**Smart enough to use tools in battle, these Pokemon have been seen picking up rocks and flinging them or using ropes to wrap up enemies.**

"Corvisquire." Corvisquire said to Riolu as Estelle put the Pokedex away. "Riolu." Riolu said as he uses Bone Rush. But to everyone's surprise Riolu didn't use Bone Rush on us, he used it on Flynn knocking Flynn's sword out of his hands. "Corvisquire." Corvisquire said as his legs glowed white and hit Flynn in the chest forcing him to the ground. Once Flynn was on the ground Riolu and Corvisquire then got on Flynn with a Bone Rush and a Peck aimed right at his neck.

"Captain!" Sodia said as she and Witcher rushed to Flynn's side. "Gallade usse **Psychic**." Hugo said to Gallade. "Gallade." Gallade said as his eyes turned pink. Then Sodia, Witcher, and some rope nearby was picked up with Psychic. Then Gallade tired Sodia and Witcher at the top of some light poles. "Looks like your Pokemon even knows you're the bad guy here. Flynn, you may think you're important, but like I said yesterday. You're nothing. And you will always be nothing without us." I said to Flynn.

"You mind saving this charming little squabble for another time? We're sort of in a hurry, right?!" Rita said to me. "Right let's move everyone." I said to everyone. "Humph." Yuri said as he started to run. "Come on!" Rita said to everyone. "Corvisquire, Riolu you two can come with us."

"Corvisquire / Riolu." The two of them said as they stopped their attacks and started to follow us. "Captain!" Sodia said to Flynn as she tried to get free.

But Flynn didn't move, he just got up and watched us leave. A few minutes later we got to our ship. Once we got to our ship our Pokemon turned back to their normal forms. "What was Flynn saying about Yuri and Ragou?" Karol asked Yuri and me as we got on the ship. "Save it!" Rita said to Karol. "You men raise the anchor!" Rita said to Hugo and Gallade. "On it." Hugo said to Rita.

Then Raven, Drilbur, Sableye came out of nowhere. "Yeah, men, raise the anchor." Raven said to Hugo and Gallade. "Raven! Where did you come from?" Karol asked Raven. "Don't s'pose it'd be too much trouble ta take one more with us." Raven said as Harry walked out of the shadows. "Hey, that's the guy…!" Karol said as he noticed Harry. "Fine, sure, whatever. Hugo how's that anchor?" I said to Raven and Hugo. "Done." Hugo said to me. "PATTY WERE ALL ABOARD AND THE ANCHOR IS UP! GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yelled to Patty. "YOU GOT IT!" Patty said as we took off.

It wasn't long after we left when we ran into the blockade. "What are we going to do now?" I said looking at a blockade. Then a giant stream of energy went right past us. "What the?" Karol said as the energy became a dragon. I then turned my head to see that the energy came from Zygarde, who was on top of the coliseum firing the energy. "It's Zygarde and he's using Dragon Pulse." I said to everyone, as the Dragon Pulse went through all of the ships of the blockade in less then a second.

Then all the ships exploded. The force of the shock wave then force use to the floor. And then before we could react the ship started to go ten times faster and then we went past the sinking ships. "Full speed ahead!" Patty said loving this speed. "Where did all this speed come from?" I asked everyone holding on to the railing for dear life. "What's happening?" Judith said as she went to the back of the ship. "Judith?" Yuri said as I went after her.

When I got to the back I noticed Rita looking at a glowing red blastia, while Estelle and Ava held Belius' apatheia which was glowing the same colors. "What happened?" I asked the girls. "I don't know. I dropped Belius' apatheia next to the blastia and then this happened." Ava said to me.

"Where is this power coming from?! Is it the ceres blastia?" Rita said. Then I heard Karol say. "Yeah! We broke though!" Then I heard Patty say. "The rubber handling's perfect!"

"What's the deal with this formula…? I've never seen anything like it." Rita said as she opened the blastia's controls. "What?" Estelle said looking at Belius cyano ciel. Then Judith and Vibrava came to us with her spear head in Judith's hand. Then Judith pushed Rita out of the way. "What are you doing?!" Estelle asked Judith. Judith didn't say anything she just got ready to stab the blastia. "No. Stop!" Rita said to Judith, as Judith started to attack. "Judith!" I said to Judith as she stabbed the blastia, shaking the ship and stopping it.

Then everyone else made it to the back of the ship. "Why would you…?" Rita asked Judith as Judith and Vibrava got onto the every edge of the back of the ship. "This is the path I have chosen." Judith said as a familiar roar filled the sky. "You're that dragon freak!" Rita said as everyone realised who Judith was. "Judith! Wait!" Yuri said to Judith. "Don't go!" I said to Judith.

"Goodbye." Judith said as she and Vibrava jumped off the ship and onto Ba'ul back. "Judith. Gallade return. Noivern come out." Hugo said as he returned Gallade to his Pokeball and let Noivern out of his Pokeball. Then Hugo jumped on Noivern's back and went after Judith. "Hugo not you too." I said as we all ran to one side of the ship. "Judit?! Hugo?!" Estelle said as they left. "Why…? Why?!" Rita yelled as they disappeared from sight.

Then things got quiet on the ship and everyone needed some time alone so everyone gave each other some space. Ava and I then returned Manectric and Houndoom to their Pokeballs. But we have a problem. With the ship's bastia broken we were just drifting on the sea. So me, Yuri, Raven, and Patty had a meeting in the ship's cabin with all the Pokemon asleep on the floor.

"Our genius mages is given' the ceres blastia her undivided attention. Sounds like the core on the new blastia's on the new blastia's pretty much totalled." Raven said to us. "It's a good thing we had that merchant lady change the ceres blastia for us." Patty said. "I don't think that it was a good thing. After all, the old one didn't have that weird problem." I said to Patty. "So, Luckily, we still had the old blastia around? Either way, looks like we'll be drifting out here for now." Yuri said to everyone. "Looks that way." Raven said to everyone.

"I'm worried about the ship's heading. I'll go check it out." Patty said to us. "Ok Patty." I said to Patty. Patty then left us. "What are Karol and Estelle up to?" Yuri asked Raven. "They're a bit down in the dumps. Why don't ya two go check in on 'em?" Raven said to us. "You'd probably be better at cheering them up, old man." Yuri said to Raven. "You know I'm not cut out for that stuff." Raven said as he left us.

"Guess I've had a hand in dampening the mood around here, too." Yuri said to me. "No it's just been a bad day, where things just keep getting worse one right after another. It just now started to sink in. All the things that happened. And that is dampening the mood." I said to Yuri.

"Yeah, hey Oliver. Any idea what happened with Banette's Mega Evolution?" Yuri asked me. "Yuri I admit the fact that you two where able to Mega Evolve, at all is imperative since you only know each other for a week. But the reason it didn't work is because you and Banette still have some problems to work through." I said to Yuri. "Any idea what I should do?" Yuri asked me. "Just have a heart to heart talk with Banette. I'm sure that will help a lot." I said to Yuri. "Speaking of heart to heart. Might as well see how they're doing." Yuri said to me. "Ok let's go." I said to Yuri as we left the cabin.

When we got out we saw everyone on different parts of the ships. "So who should we talk to first?" I asked Yuri. "Let's start with Rita." Yuri said to me. We then walked to Rita. Rita was tinkering with the engine. "Does it look like it'll be okay?" Yuri asked Rita. "Geez. This isn't usable at all…" Yuri said to Rita. "Looks like it." I said to Yuri.

"Damn it! I can't believe that Judith was... Why was she with us in the first place? That dragon… Ba'ul. Right? It attacked us back in Heliord, didn't it?" Rita said to us not looking at us. "Yes." I said to Rita. "You've got a good memory." Yuri said to Rita. "That's not the sort of thing I easily forget. Do you think they were going after Estelle back then? Yes… She knew. She knew about Estelle…" Rita said to us, still not looking at us.

"You two didn't already know that she was that dragon-freak, did you?" Rita said to us, turning to us. "Yeah." Yuri and I said to Rita at the same time. "Damn it, I can't believe you two…!" Rita said looking away from us. "We all have our reasons for what we've done. You and Judy both." Yuri said to Rita. "You mean." Rita said to Yuri. "Oliver and me too, of course." Yuri said to Rita.

"You mean Ragou and Cumore, and keeping that a secret? Hmph, I don't care much about what happened to them. What you did may have been a crime. But if you ask me, though the severity of the crime may differ, there's no such thing as someone suspected without cause." Rita said to us. "Are you saying the same goes for you?" Yuri asked Rita.

"Who knows? I mean, even that woman was.." Rita said to us. "You're talking about Judith aren't you?" I asked Rita. "Judy was a loyal member of our party. That's how it looked to me, at least…" Yuri said to Rita. "Yeah, that's true, but… if she had just sharde what she knew about the Child of the Full Moon. and about the Entelexeia… Estelle's problems might already have been solved by now." Rita said to us, turning to us. "It depends, doesn't it? Phaeroh told her she was poison, after all." Yuri said to Rita.

"You know, it's possible she knew where Phaeroh was from the very beginning." Rita said to us. "Yeah, maybe so." Yuri said to Rita. "Either way. I'll ever forgive her for breaking that blastia!" Rita said to us. "And that's the reason she didn't tell us." I said to Rita. "What are you talking about?" Rita asked me. "Rita, your first and only property is blastia. If Judith told you that she was the Dragon Rider. You would kill her before she could explain anything. So we still would have done what we did. The only difference is that it would take longer." I said to Rita.

"I wouldn't have done that." Rita said to me. "We both know that you would. From the very first moment we meet you put blastia ahead of us. You tried to kill me and Karol for just touching a blastia without your permission. And when we battle Ragou. You got mad because he was messing with the blastia, not because he killed all those people." I said to Rita. "No, that's not true." Rita said to me. "Yes it is. Rita, Judith didn't tell you because, while you two were friends. You put blastia first and her second. She knew that if she told you. You kill her." I said to Rita. "I… I havet to... get back to work." Rita said, turning away from us.

We then walked to Repede. "So many things to deal with… I'm a little mixed up." Yuri said to Rapede. Repede then barked. "Sorry for dragging you around Repede." Yuri said to Rapede. Repede then barked again. "Right… There's nothing else to be sorry about after all these years." Yuri said to Repede. Repede then barked and this time Yuri laughed. "OK, so what should we start with… Before anything else, we'll need to have the ship moving." Yuri said to Repede. This time Repede whined. "Yuri let's go talk to the others." I said to Yuri.

Yuri and I then walked to Yuri and Harry. "Ah, there you are, boys." Raven said to us. "You sure have your own way of doing things, old man. Then again. I guess that's your only redeeming quality." Yuri said to us. "So what are you up old man?" I asked Raven. "Hey, way to hurt a man's feelings! I've got a ton of redeemin' qualities!" Raven said to us. "No you don't." I said to Raven. "And if you do. That's one list you can just keep to yourself." Yuri said to Raven.

"I hafta tell ya, I was so surprised to find out that Belius was that beast-sorry. I mean, Entelexeia, was it?" Raven said to us. "Yeah, but it seems like the story about her engineering the Great War was a lie." Yuri said to us. "Looks like Hugo was right." I said to them. "It was prolly just an excuse the Empire made up for them to invade Nordopolica." Raven said to us. "Maybe, yeah." Yuri said to us. "This just makes the Empire worse." I said to them. "So, is that The Don's grandson? How'd he end up here, anyway?" Yuri asked Raven. "Yeah what are you doing here?" I asked Harry.

"This idiot got fed false information by Leviathan's Claw and acted without thinking." Raven said to us. "I heard that an ally of The Don's had been captured by a monster, and I thought I'd come to save him. And then I heard that the monster possessed apatheia, so…" Harry said but stopped. "Leviathan's Claw." I said with some anger in my voice. "They said that Belius had been captured?" Yuri asked them.

"Apparently that's what Leviathan's Claw said. So they went down there with the Hunting Blades to kill the monster." Raven said to us. "And that monster was actually Belius, so even though you got the Apatheia, the Ally you were supposed to save ended up dying." Yuri said to Harry. "Yeah." Harry said to us. "You need ta learn ta take things slower, Check your information before rush out all ready for battle." Raven said to Harry. "He's right haven't you ever heard. "Fail to prepare and prepare to fail."?" I said to Harry.

"Damn it, what the hell do you know!" Harry said to me and Raven. "More than you know apparently." I said to Harry. "Things like this happen, I guess. Having The Don for a grandfather puts a lot of pressure on the boy." Raven said to us. "Anyone with a grandfather like that would be expected to work their butt off, yeah." Yuri said to Raven.

"Everyone expects too much of him. So he works hard not to let anyone down, and then things like this happen…" Raven said to us. "Palestralle's not going to be too happy about this. Even if he didn't have a choice, but to fight, I doubt they'll take that for an excuse." Yuri said to us. "I wish Hugo or Natz was here maybe they could calm everyone down." I said to everyone. "That Natz guy should forgive us, I think." Raven said to us.

"That would be nice. But Hugo or Natz isn't the Duce. it's the others in the guild we have to worry about." Yuri said to us. "Well, I don't know how to get out of this mess!" Raven said to us. "We'll figure it out but first. What are going to do with Harry?" I asked Raven. "For now I'm going to take him to see The Don." Raven said to us. "Well then see if you can find us a place to dock that's not Capua Torim. I would rather not walk to Dahngrest." I said to Raven. "You got it, I just need to figure out where we are." Raven said to me.

"Good. Oh and Harry. You're not your grandfather. So stop trying to be him. Just be you. That should help you a lot." I said to Harry as we walked away. But as we did I head Raven say something about an eye for an eye. And I know that phase can only mean trouble. Our next stop was Karol.

"Oh, Yuri… Oliver…" Karol said to us, as he noticed us. "What's the matter? You look more serious than usual." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah… I was just thinking about how hard it is to put a guild together. I thought things might go okay since I was with you guys, but.." Karol said to us. "Karol life is full of both good and bad times. Now we are in a bad time, we just have to get through it." I said as I set next to Karol, placing an arm over him.

"Have you lost faith in your ability to lead the guild?" Yuri asked Karol. "No, not at all! I'm working as hard as I can…!" Karol said to Yuri. "All right, then I'll borrow from you attitude and do the best I can, too!" Yuri said to Karol. "You two already work enough, we need some fun." I said to everyone, make everyone laugh a little. "Hey, Yuri. can I ask you something?" Karol asked Yuri. "Yeah?" Yuri said to Karol.

"Is it true that you… that you killed Ragou and Cumore?" Karol asked Yuri. "It's true." Yuri said to Karol. "And me and Ava saw him do it." I said to Karol. "How could you all keep that from me?" Karol asked us. "I kept meaning to tell you. I'm sorry." Yuri said to Karol. "And it wasn't my secret to tell." I said to Karol. "Even though I think it's bad… you don't regret killing them, do you?" Karol asked Yuri. "Yeah. I don't." Yuri said to Karol.

"I just don't know… Flynn and Estelle were trying to bring them to justice, too… Did you really have to kill them?" Karol asked Yuri. "I think there are some things that you have to do, even if they're a crime. Someone has to do them, even if it means taking the blame." Yuri said to Karol.

"And remember Karol. We had Ragou guilty of a lot of horrible crimes and all he got was a slap on the wrist. If that's what they do when one of nobles commits treason, then they would do nothing for the other stuff. As for Estelle and Flynn. They never listen to her. And Flynn is just a show. They made him a captain because they didn't want to admit that we solved their problems." I said to Karol.

"Maybe so, but even still..." Karol said to us. "I just did what had to be done. You shouldn't force yourself to try to accept what I did." Yuri said to Karol. "Yeah." Karol said to us. "And we'll understand whatever you choose to do." I said to Karol as we got up and left. We then walked to Patty who was at the helm.

"How's the ship heading?" Yuri asked Patty. "Hmm. apparently we're being pushed North by the currant." Patty said to us. "Hopefully use riding the current will keep us away from any more trouble." I said to Patty. "Sorry for making you come all the way out here with us Patty." Yuri said to Patty. "Don't worry about it. This was my plan from the beginning, anyway." Patty said to us.

"Well, I'm happy that we've got someone who knows how to pilot a ship, 've got to go treasure hunting to get your memory back, right?" Yuri asked Patty. "That's okay. I'm just gonna take it easy. Life's longer than a bright-red eel's aer or a slimy eel's body." Patty said to us. "I have no idea what you mean." I said to Patty. "Well, it's better than living life fast and reckless." Yuri said to me. "Besides, it ain't bad being here with you two." Patty said to us. "I'm glad to hear that." Yuri said to Patty.

"When I think about that, I start feeling like maybe my past doesn't really matter." Patty said to us. "You know sometimes your past doesn't define you. It is now that defines you. The choice you make in the moment." I said to Patty. "But that doesn't mean you're going to quit searching for your memories, does it?" Yuri asked Patty. "Aye… I'd like to know more about my grandfather. So I can figure out what I'm going to do in the future and how I should think about the name Aifread." Patty said to us.

"I see. Then I guess you can't stay with us forever, huh?" Yuri said to Patty. "Aye. But I've realized that there are many more good things when I'm with others than when I'm by myself." Patty said, not looking at us. "Well whatever you do. Just now that we are friends and we will always welcome you." I said to Patty. "So.. When my memory returns, I'd like to travel with all of you again?" Patty asked us.

"Of course." I said to Patty. "Yeah. If we get the chance that might not be a bad idea." Yuri said to Patty. "When that time comes maybe Judy can also..." Patty said but I interrupted her. "I don't think Judith will join us." I said to Patty. "Really?" Patty asked us. "I don't know. Judy has her own reasons for not being able to be with us. I hope your reasons haven't changed by then, though." Yuri said to Patty. "We'll let you get back to driving the ship." I said to Patty as we started to leave. "Yeah." Patty said to us.

Then we walked to Estelle, who was overlooking the sea. "You ok Estelle?" I asked Estelle. But Estelle didn't say anything. "Can you see anything?" Yuri asked Estelle. "I don't see anything at all.. After what happened to Belius… and with Judith breaking our blastia and running away… and Hugo going after her… I just don't know what to think anymore." Estelle said to us. "Oh yeah?" Yuri said to Estelle. "It has been a confusing night." I said to Estelle.

"And then you went and cut your arm like that." Estelle said to Yuri. "Heh, that was painful." Yuri said to Estelle. "It's not funny!" Estelle said to Yuri. "She's right." I said to Yuri. "But she healed me." Yuri said to us. "I couldn't just ignore you, could I? I can't just ignore someone who's injured in front of me…" Estelle said to Yuri.

"So what are you all rattled about? Don't you remember? Belius said to take good care of your kind nature." Yuri said to Estelle. "My power is the reason that the Entelxeia hate me, isn't it?" Estelle asked us. "Estelle, you're different. I'm sure the people with your power in the past were all looking for a fight, or crushing their enemies." I said to Estelle.

"Still what's with you being able to use magic without blastia…" Yuri said to Estelle. "Even if I make an effort not to use my power on the Entelexeia to them I'll still be evil. That's why Phaeroh was trying to kill me." Estelle said to us. "But Belius said you should try to meet Phaeroh, didn't she?" Yuri asked Estelle. "Yeah, in order to discover my destiny. But I wonder… is that really right?" Estelle said to us.

"Estelle your destiny is your own. But it's up to the choices you make. So follow your heart and you will find your destiny." I said to Estelle. "Right I'm the one who'll decide my destiny." Estelle said to us. "Now you've got the idea." Yuri said to Estelle. "Ok Estelle we're going to bed, don't stay up too late." I said as me and Yuri went to the cabin.

Near the Cabin Ava was looking at the stars in the sky. "Go get her man." Yuri said as he left me. I then took a deep breath and walked to her. "So how are you doing?" I asked Ava. "Why?" Ava asked me "Huh?" I said to Ava. "Why do you still love me? The first thing I did when I saw you after so long was shoot arrows at you, I threw you overboard, I left you, and destroyed our memories." Ava said to me as she pulled out a yellow book I haven't seen in so long.

I then noticed that the book was covered in burns and water stains. "What happened?" I asked Ava. "I tried to burn it, but Delpohx put it out, and then I tried to throw it in a lake, but again Delphox fished it out." Ava said to me. "If you were trying to destroy it, then why do you still have it?" I asked her. "Delphox kept it. I got it back after we left Capua Torim. But you still didn't answer my question. Why do you still love me?" Ava asked me.

"Because, while you may have tried to forget our time together. I never could and didn't want to. The time we shared together was some of the best times of my life." I said to Ava. "Even now when I killed the leader of Palestralle?" Ava asked me. "You killed her to save me. It may not be the best memory, but it's one that will not forget just like all the others." I said to Ava. Then Ava started to shake. "Hey what wrong now Ava." I said taking her hand.

"I'm just scared about what happens next." Ava said to me. "Hey it's ok. No matter what happens. I will stand by you and protect you." I said to Ava. "You will?" Ava asked me. "Of course, I'll fight Arceus myself to protect you." I said to Ava. "You'll probably lose that fight." Ava said to me. "Oh, definitely, but I would still do it." I said to Ava, as we started to laugh a little. Then Ava handed me Belius' apatheia. "Here you should be the one to give this to The Don. Hopefully if things go bad in Dahngrest you can use this as a bargaining chip." Ava said to me.

"I'm sure it won't come towards it." I said to Ava. "I'll feel better if you have it." Ava said to me. "Ok I'll take it." I said to Ava as I took Belius' apatheia. "Thank you Oliver. I'm going to bed." Ava said to me as she started to leave and I put Belius' apatheia in my bag. Then Ava turned around and kissed me, on my cheek. "Night Oliver." Ava said to me before she entered the cabin. Then I fainted.

"Oliver? Oliver? Wake up Oliver." A voice said to me, as I slowly opened my eyes to see a Yuri standing over me with a blue sky behind him. "Ah morning." I said to Yuri as I got up and noticed everyone, but Ava, Estelle, Togetic, Audino, Corvisquire, and Riolu, was standing around me. "What are you doing on the floor?" Karol asked me. "Oh I was just sleeping under the stars. "But why? Last thing I remember was you were talking to Ava and-." Yuri said to me but I interrupted him. "Anway Rita, how's the engine?" I asked Rita quickly to change the subject.

Everyone then gave me a wired look. "Well. I've finished making adjustments to the blastia." Rita said to me. "I've checked all the other parts too. Everything's ready." Patty said to me. "Good." I said to everyone. "Now we'll be able to use the boat again." Karol said to us. "If ya don't mind, I'd like ta bring Harry back to Dahngrest first." Raven asked everyone. "We need to head to Dahngrest, too." Yuri said to Raven. "Right we've got to deliver Belius' apatheia." Karol said to everyone.

"Why don't ya let old Raven take care of that for ya? Whaddya say?" Raven said to us. "No, I'll give it to The Don. I told Ava that I would be the one to give it to The Don." I said to Raven. "Ava got you wrapped around her finger doesn't she, lover boy." Raven said to me. "What no. Ava just feels better if I was the one to do it." I said to Raven. "Anyway, it wasn't a formal request, but I feel we should honor Belius' dying wish. It would be unjust if we didn't deliver it." Karol said to everyone.

"Yeah, Besides, we're also at fault for Belius ending up like she did. We've gotta own up to what we've done. The Don also might know why everyone wants these apatheria so badly." Yuri said to everyone. "He was tryin' ta get his hands on one too, don't forget." Raven said to everyone. "If we can learn more about the apatheia, we might find out why Flynn's been using such extreme measures." Yuri said to everyone.

"Ok so we're going to go see The Don." I said to everyone. "Well then, I'll make sure ta set things up with Don for ya." Raven said to us. "Really?" Karol asked Raven. "A wiser man than I once said "Even chance acquaintances are decreed by destiny." If it's meant ta be I don't mind putin' in the effort for Brave Vesperia." Raven said to us. "I'm going to meet with The Don too." Rita said to everyone. "Rita?" I said to Rita. "You too, Rita?" Karol asked Rita.

"A lot has happened. And I get the feeling it's all connected to this Aptheia somehow, so…" Rita said to everyone. "It was The Don that told us ta go find the Apatheria in the first place, he just might have something up his sleeve." Raven said to everyone. "So rita, you're with us as far as Dahngrest?" Yuri asked Rita. "I'm going to Dahngrest too." Patty said to us. "Because going with us is profitable? Well, as long as you're piloting the ship, this works out well for us too." Yuri said to Patty.

"It's not just that, I'm going because it sounds like there might be clues about my memory in Dahngrest. Didn't you say that The Don in Dahngrest was a friend of Aifread's." Patty said to everyone. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I was talking about how Aifread and The Don worked together when they fought the empire." Raven said to Patty. "Then The Don might be able to give me some clues about my memory." Patty said to Raven.

"Well, if that's the case then let's travel together." Yuri said to them. "Geez, that old geezer sure is popular, I hope he doesn't get so busy that he faints." Raven said to us. "I'm sure The Don could handle it. You on the other hand probably not." I said to Raven. "That only leaves Estelle and Ava." Karol said as we looked at the Capin. "I think Estelle's needs some time alone. And Ava needs some time to think." Rita said to everyone. "I agree." Yuri said to Rita. "Me too." I said to Rita.

"I wonder when we'll see Judith and Hugo again. Hey, once we've delivered the apatheia, let's go see if we can find them?" Karol asked us. "That's not a bad idea. Besides she broke the guild laws. And you know we can't just let that slide." Yuri said to Karol. "R-right, At least not without hearing her reason."

"And I'm all for getting Hugo back." I said to Yuri and Karol. "But first up is Dahngrest." Yuri said to Me. "Right Raven, any idea where we can dock this ship?" I asked Raven. "There'll be a stretch of beach along the southern edge of Tolbyccia where we can lay anchor. Is secluded and rarely anyone goes there. I'd wager that'd put us as close to Dahngrest as we could hope with getting into trouble." Raven said to us. "Okay, shrouds like we've got our destination." Yuri said to everyone.

"Ok Patty, start heading south. Raven tries and figure out where this beach is, and keep an eye on Harry. Rita keep an eye on the engine. I don't want it to starnaded out here again. Yuri, Karol, Repede, you three and the Pokemon will be keeping a look out just in case we spot trouble." I said to everyone. "What about Estelle and Ava?" Karol asked me. "Leave those two alone. They need to work through things. Talk to them if you want, but otherwise just give them some space. Now let's get to work, people." I said to everyone.

They all nodded their heads and started the jobs I gave them. But I still had a few questions. Where are Judith and Hugo? How long will we be at sea? Why is everyone after these Apatheria? How will yesterday affect everyone's bonds? What's going to happen to us in Dahngrest? And the most important question in my mind. Does Ava still have feelings for me? But now isn't the time to ask, we got a lot of problems to work through first. I talk to her when we have a moment of peace.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late Post, I have a bit of writer's block in this chapter and I thought it was shorter than I planned, but it wasn't. Now onto chapter 22.**

**Chapter 22**

**A Day Of Despair**

**Oliver P.O.V.**

After a day of us just drifting at sea, Rita finally managed to fix the engiend and we were on our way to Dahngrest, and after a few more days at sea they made it to the beach Raven was talking about, and to pass the time at sea we "fixed" our weapons, and let our Pokemon rest and healed. Then after walking for a bit we made it to Dahngrest. "I'm gonna take this one with me and pay The Don a visit. These things usually take a while so why not hang tight at the inn. I'll come over when I can." Raven said as he and Harry started to walk away from the group.

"Wait! Can… can I come with you?" Karol asked Raven. "Huh? This is Union business. Not sure you'll have much ta talk about." Raven said to Karol. "I… Actually. There was something else I wanted to ask." Karol said to Raven. "Can't it wait till ya bring the apatheia with everybody else?" Raven asked Karol. "It's… I'd rather ask it on my own." Karol said to Raven. "If it's not too complicated go and give it a try." Yuri said to Karol. "I can't make any promises, just so ya know." Raven said to Karol.

"Thanks! I'll be right back guys!" Karol said to everyone, as they and their Pokemon started to leave. "I better go with them." Ava said to me. "If you need anything, know that I will rush to help you." I said as I grabbed Ava's hand. "Thank you Oliver." Ava said as she gripped my hand, before she let go of my hand and went after the others. We watched as they all left in silence.

"Do you think we could ask about the Apatheia as well?" Estelle asked us, breaking the silence. "That qualifies as complicated." Yuri said to Estelle. "You've got that right…" Rita said to Yuri. Then Patty and her Pokemon started to leave. "Hey, wait up. Where do you think you're going?" Rita asked Patty. "I've been to this city before… I think…" Patty said to everyone. "That again…?" Rita said to everyone. "It's not crazy when you think about it Rita." I said to Rita.

"Well, this city does have a history with Aifread. It wouldn't have been strange for your grandfather to have come here." Yuri said to everyone. "That's true. I'm going to ask around a bit." Patty said to everyone. "Be careful that you don't end up like you did in Nordopolica or Mantaic." Yuri said to Patty. "I know!" Patty said to Yuri. "And stay safe." I said to Patty. "I will." Patty said as she left us. "We'll be at the inn. All right…" Yuri said to Patty as she disappeared from sight with her Pokemon.

"Let's be good kids and wait for Uncle Raven at the inn." Yuri said to everyone. "Ok one it's Grampa Raven, and two when are we ever good kids for anyone?" I asked Yuri. "You have a point." Yuri said to me, before we walked to the inn.

A few minutes later we made it to the inn. "Estelle, The Pokemon, and I will be resting in the inn." Rita said to everyone. "Aah… b-but… I have to…" Estelle said to Rita, but was interrupted by Rita. "We're going to get some rest. What about you, Yuri, Oliver?" Rita asked us. "Hmmm, yeah. I could use some time off my feet, too. What about you Oliver?" Yuri asked me. "Knowing our luck this could be the only break we get, so count me in." I said to Yuri. Soon we all went to our room and took a nap.

A few hours later Estelle started to wake us up. "Yuri, Oliver, please wake up! Yuri! Oliver!" Estelle said as she woke the two of us up. "Huh? Oh… I was really zonked out, huh…" Yuri said to Estelle. "Estelle why did you wake us up?" I asked Estelle, as me and Yuri got up. I then noticed Raven standing next to us. "Oh the old man is back." I said to Raven. "Well good mornin', sleepyhead… though it's more "good afternoon" now, ain't it?" Raven said to me.

"Oh… hey, old man. You're back… what about Karol, Mawile, Skiddo, and Ava?" Yuri said to Raven, as I noticed them not in the room. "Haven't seen them since I left the Union. I reckon they're still there." Raven said to everyone. "I hope they're okay…" Estelle said to everyone. "Well, since the old man's back, does that mean everything settled with the Union?" Rita said to Estelle. "Maybe so Raven what's going on?" I asked Raven. "Did you see The Don?" Rita asked Raven.

"Well, about that… As soon as The Don heard what happened with Harry and Nordopolica. The Don made the Hunting Blades an illegal guild. Then he left the Union." Raven said to everyone. "What he left?" I said to Raven. "By himself? That's not like him. Where did he go?" Yuri asked Raven. "Well- and this is just my intuition, mind ya- I think he's headed for Leviathan's Claw's compound, the Manor of the Wicked. And he didn't go alone apparently Drampa went with him." Raven said to us. "What?!" Yuri said to Raven. "Sounds like a cheary place." I said to Raven.

"But Yeager is the head of Leviathan's Claws! That's so dangerous!" Estelle asked Raven. "Well, I don't think Yeager'd try anything against the Don. If they went up against the Union. They could lose all of their business, for one." Raven said to everyone. "So why did The Don go out there?" Rita asked Raven. "So anyway, I'm sorry, but The Don's left the city." Raven said to everyone, skipping Rita's question. "Well then, should we go to Leviathan's Claw's compound?" Yuri said to everyone.

"You believe the old man's intuition?" Rita asked Yuri. "If the Don's going up against Leviathan's Claw, we can't very well sit around and twiddle our thumbs. There's no guarantee the scum won't try to attack him." Yuri said to everyone. "Well, all right, then, I'm not really one for waiting, anyway." Rita said to Yuri. "Patty, Slowpoke, and Cramorant still aren't back, huh? Then I guess we have no choice…. We'll have to leave them behind. Estelle, will you wait here?" Yuri said to everyone.

Estelle shook her head no. "I… I'm going with you." Estelle said to Yuri. "Estelle, don't overdo it. Are you sure you're up to this?" Rita asked Estelle. "Yes… I'm absolutely fine." Estelle said to Rita. "Estelle." Rita said to Estelle.

"Oliver you been quiet what's your thought?" Yuri asked me. "So I'm just going to recap the plane. We are going to infultaire or attack a compound of arms dealers that will have no problem killing us, with broken weapons. Does that sound about right?" I asked Yuri. "Pretty much." Yuri said to me. "So, you all know where the Manor of the Wicked is?" Raven asked everyone.

"I figured you knew, old man. Aren't you coming with us?" Yuri asked Raven. "Well yeah, I guess I am." Raven said to Yuri. "Well then, it's decided. We'll just go pick up Karol, Ava, Mawile, and Skiddo." Yuri said to everyone. "And let's get some new…" I said but was interrupted by the sound of people shouting outside. "What the...?!" Yuri asked everyone. "Any idea where that came from?" I asked everyone. "It sounded from the direction of the bridge…" Rita said to everyone. "Uh oh…" Raven said as he placed his head in one of his hands.

"What is it Raven?" I asked Raven. "Let's go and see!" Estelle said before Raven could say anything. "Ok, let's go." I said to everyone as we walked out of the inn.

As we walked out we saw a group of people and Pokemon standing in front that briged into town. "What's with all these people here?" Rita asked everyone. "Karol's over there!" Estelle said to everyone. Then I notice Karol in the group and his Pokemon on the side. "The Don protected this city from the Empire… he protected our honor!" I heard a man say that to Karol. "Even if we're the only ones helping, we owe it to The Don to protect the city!" I heard another man say that to Karol.

Then Raven walked to the group. "Hold your horses! Settle down, all of you. What's all this commotion?" Raven asked the group. "We've heard that a group from Palestralle has been spotted near Heliord!" A man said to Raven. "Their leader got killed thanks to a mistake of one of our own. It's only natural they'd wanna talk about the incident." Raven said to them.

"Once they learn The Don's left town. Things will get ugly! We must defend Ava and the city from them until Don returns!" One of the men said to Raven. "You fools. If y'all weren't so eager to fight, The Don wouldn't 've had to leave in the first place… soon as they learn that there's fighting between guilds… dontcha think the Knights are bound to stick their noses in our business again?" Raven said to the men.

"Dahngrest is independent from the empire! The Imperial Knights are in no place to tell us what to do!" Another man said to Raven. "The friendship treaty still ain't finalized yet, you know…" Raven said to the group. Then Karol and his Pokemon came running at us.

"Yuri! Oliver Everyone! What do we do? This is going to become a war between guilds if we don't do something! If only the Don were here…" Karol said to everyone. "They say that The Don may have gone to the Leviathan's Claw compound, The Manor of the Wicked." Yuri said to Karol. "What! Really?" Karol asked us. "Well… probably so…" Estelle said to Karol. "We were about to see if we could go there. Wanna come with us?" Yuri asked Karol.

"But… there's a chance that The Don's not there, right?" Karol asked us. "Yeah, it was just the old man's intuition, after all." Rita said to Karol. "If he's not there… War could break out while we're out looking for him… Yuri… Oliver… What should we do…? What would be best…?" Karol asked us. "Well, we should be able to handle The Manor of the Wicked ourselves. You go ahead and do what you think you should do." Yuri said to Karol.

"Y-yeah… then I'm going to go and talk to everyone!" Karol said as he started to leave. "Karol, wait a minute." I said to Karol, making him stop. "What is it Oliver?" Karol asked me. "I heard one of the men mention protecting Ava. Can you tell me what he was talking about and where is Ava?" I asked Karol. "Apparently some people overheard Palestralle talking about getting revenge for Belius by Killing Ava, after that The Don left and everyone started to get ready for war." Karol said to me.

"WHAT! WHERE'S AVA!?" I asked Karol at the top of my lungs. "She's in the Union headquarters." Karol said to me. "IS SHE SAFE!?" I asked Karol. "Yes she's safe. I got to go Oliver." Karol said to me before he went back to the large group. "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE WERE GOING AFTER THE DON!" I said to everyone. Do you think this is the right choice?" Estelle asked me and Yuri. "We don't have much choice. We can't follow The Don and guard the city at the same time." Rita said to Estelle. "AND IF I'M GOING TO SAVE AVA! I NEED THE DON'S HELP, SO WERE GOING AFTER HIM." I said to Estelle.

"I hope that we find The Don at the Manor of the Wicked…" Estelle said to everyone. "We're his backup. If Yeager's the one The Don's up against, he'll need all the help he can get." Yuri said to everyone. "Hey, do ya even know where yer going?! It's straight ta the west of here!" Raven said to us. "THEN WE GO THAT WAY!" I said as I started to run west at top speed. "Oliver wait what abou-." Rita said to me but I was too far to hear her.

After an hour of running I made it to a creepy and run down manor in the middle of a dark wood that had yellow colored Leviathan's Claw grunts guarding the place with Gauche, and Droite standing by the front door. I watched them for a good minute, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Intinces took over and punched whoever touched me with the back of my hand. "Ow." A familiar voice said. I then turned around to see everyone but Karol, Ava, Mawile and Skiddo standing behind me, with Raven rubbing his face.

"Raven don't scare me like that, and what is Patty, Slowpoke, and Cramorant doing here?" I said to everyone. "I'm here to meet The Don." Patty said to me. "Is that it?" I asked Patty. "And maybe take some of Leviathan's Claw treasure." Patty said to me. "That's more like it, but this place isn't the place for you." I said to Patty. "What about us this isn't the kind of place you walk into." Raven said to me.

"The Don is here and I'm sure we can handle these fools. After all we have enough Pokemon to tear apart the manor if we want to." I said to Raven, as I pointed to manor. "It's so heavily guarded…" Estelle said as she looked at the manor. "We should wait and see what the situation is like first." Patty said to everyone. "I wouldn't matter. I watched them for a bit and this is how they have been the entire time." I said to everyone. "Yeah can't get too comfortable." Raven said to everyone. "Shh. they're arguing about something." Yuri said to everyone. We then all started to listen to Gauche, and Droite arguing to a guard.

"What part of "let us in" are you having trouble with?" Droite said to the guard. "Like I said, your timing just seems a little too perfect. Don't you have anything to prove who you say you are?" The guard said to Gauche, and Droite. "You know what? Actually, we don't. Let us through. The Don is here. We don't have time to sit and chat." Gauche said to the guard.

"So the old man did come here…" Raven said to everyone. "Quiet I'm trying to hear what they're saying." I said to Raven, as we resume listening. "Didn't you go looking for proof that the Hunting Blades were ater that dragon rider and her dragon lover?" The guard asked Gauche, and Droite. "I told you. We received word that The Don was headed here before we left for Mt. Tenzma" Gauche said to the Guard. "We couldn't very well ignore news like that, could we?" Droite asked the guard.

"The Hunting Blades are out to get Judy? And who's her dragon lover?" Yuri asked everyone. "They're probably talking about Hugo, after all he did go after her." I said to Yuri, as we resumed listening. "What are you waiting for?! You won't be any use to Yeager if we have to give you a beating." Droite said to the guard. "Humph… We'll let you through, but not without an escort. You don't mind. I hope?" The guard said to Gauche, and Droite. "Whatever, just let us in." Gauche said to the guard.

Soon Gauche, and Droite went in with a few of the guards. "What luck now there's less guards ta worry about." Raven said in a pleasant mood. "Sure now instead of fighting 20 guard outside and 10 guards inside. We'll fight 10 guards outside and 20 guards inside. Yeah why worry." I said to Raven. "Guess we'd better strike while the iron's hot." Yuri said to everyone. "That may be a good idea, if we strike them now, while they're moving we can take them by surprise." I said to Yuri.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!" A guard said as he noticed us. "Well there goes the element of surprise." I said as the guard started to run away from us, but Repede stopped him. "Hey!" The guard said. "Nice , Repede!" Yuri said to Repede. But the other guards heard the commotion and came running.

"Well here we go." I said to everyone, as we drew our weapons, only for them to fall apart again and then I remembered. "We forget to get new weapons in town." I said to everyone. "You forgot I tried to tell you, but you took off running the second you knew which way to go." Rita said to me, as the guards started to laugh at us. "Well then we'll do it this way." I said as I thought my broken weapons at two of the guards, hitting them in the face and making the rest of the guard stop laughing.

"Doublade come out and use **Iron Head**, while spinning." I said as I let Doublade out of his Pokeball. "Doublade." Doublade said as his blades turned silver and started to spin, making him slash through a few of the guards. "Banette uses **Shadow Sneak** and Bisharp uses **Aerial Ace**." Yuri said to Banette and Bisharp. "Banette/ Bisharp." the two Pokemon said as they disappeared and then reappeared behind two of the guards, hitting them on the back of their head, and forcing them to the ground.

"Audino uses **Dazzling Gleam**, and Togetic uses **Air Slash**." Estelle said to Audino and Togetic. "Audino." Audino said as she started to glow, blinding the guards. "Togetic." Togetic said as she started to fire blades of wind at the guards. "Cramerant uses **Drill Peck** and Slowpoke uses **Water Gun**." Patty said to Cramerant and Slowpoke. They said nothing as Slowpoke fired a stream of water at a few of the guards, and as Cramerant started to spin, sending a guard flying.

"Drilbur uses **Drill Run** and Sableye use **Shadow Claw**." Raven said to Drilbur and Sableye. "Drilbur/ Sableye." The two of them said as Drilbur started to spin and one of Sableye's claws grew and turned black with a purple outline, then Drilbur hit one of the guards in the front and Sableye hit the same guard from behind. "Now Corvisquire uses **Fury Attack**, and Riolu uses **Bone Rush**." I said to Corvisquire, and Riolu. "Corvisquire." Corvisquire said as he rapidly pecked one of the guards. "Riolu said as he made a long red bone and started to fight one of the guards, with Repedes help. A few seconds later they won the fight.

"Metang uses **Bullet Punch** and Duosion uses **Psyshock**." Rita said to Metang and Duosion as she charged up a spell. "Metang." Metan said as he charged at the last guard and hit him into the air. "Duosion." Duosion said as she fired multiple purple orbs at the last guard, at the same time Rita fired a fireball at the last guard. Then the two attacks hit the last guard at the same time and sent him flying.

"Well that takes care of the guards." I said to everyone. "So let's make with the gettin' inside." Raven said to me. "Right let's go." I said to everyone as I noticed Estelle lost in thought. "What's wrong Estelle?" I asked Estelle. "Why do you think the Hunting Blades would be after Judith and Hugo?" Estelle asked me. "Revenge, a job, they're crazy, who knows." I said to Estelle. "If they're looking for apatheia, maybe they want the dragon Judith was riding. If he's an Entelexeia he might become an apatheia like Belius. I mean… When he dies…" Rita said to everyone.

"Which means Harry's request wasn't the only reason they wanted ta take Belius down. They want those apatheia somethin' bad." Raven said to everyone. "Judy… Hugo…" Patty said to herself full of worry. "Don't worry Patty. I'm sure Hugo and Judith are safe." I said to Patty. "Still they might be in trouble but we should help The Don out first. Especially with those two charming young ladies in there." Yuri said to everyone. "Aye. Let's be quick and clean this place up." Patty said to everyone. "Sure. We should be on our way." Raven said to everyone, as we started to move. Well almost everyone, Estelle wasn't moving.

"Estelle you coming?" I asked Estelle. "I'm just worried about Judith and Hugo." Estelle said to me. "So you'll be going to Mt. Temza? Yuri asked Estelle. "But The Don…" Estelle said to everyone. "We're practicing deciding for ourselves. Remember? Let's move." Yuri said to everyone. Then everyone but me and Estelle started to move. "Estelle it's impossible for us to be everywhere helping everyone at once. You need to start thinking about what's going on around you. First we help The Don and Ava, then we go and find Judith and Hugo, then help them. So you coming?" I asked Estelle.

"I'm coming too! Judith would be upset if. I left The Don like this to go looking for her. I can just hear her saying, "My, what did you think you were doing?"." Estelle said to me. "And I can imagine Hugo giving you a hard time about leaving Ava to go help him." I said to Estelle. "Don't worry about Judith. She's tough. And she got Hugo, Vibrava, Gallade, Noivern, Roserade, Vaporeon, Mamoswine, and whatever Hug's Six Pokemon is." Rita said to Estelle.

"All right, let's get the old Don out of this place. Looks like we've found one more thing we can't ignore." Yuri said to everyone. "Okay!" Estelle said to everyone. "Ok everyone, charge." I said as we made our way into the manor.

"L-look.." Estelle said as we noticed The Don, and Drampa on the floor above us, with The Don holding a sword at Yeager, and Drampa using Steel Wing. "Whitehorse!" Raven said. "That's… The Don…?" Patty said as she looked at The Don. I turned my head and saw some stairs. "Quick up the stairs." I said to everyone as we ran to the stairs. Then Gauche, Droite, and a handful of guards appeared in front of us.

"Stand back." Gauche said to us. "Didn't you say Leviathan's Claw would never try something like this, old man?" Yuri asked Raven. "The Don's the one that started all this." Droite said to us. "What? Then, that means the old man's…" Raven said as he looked at The Don.

"Just whaddya think yer doin' here, ya damn fools?! Bringin' young ones to a place like this!" The Don said to Raven. "Don't look at me, this was lover boy fault." Raven said to The Don as he pointed to me. "Bravo! U really should thank you for such a heart-rending performance!" Yeager said to The Don as he dodged The Don and Drampa's attacks.

"What the hell's he talking about?" Rita asked Raven. "Talk later, fight now." I said to everyone. We then "fought" the guards for a few minutes. And what I mean by fought is letting our Pokemon do all the fighting, while we grabbed things and smashed things on top of the guards heads. Once the battle was over we saw Gauche, and Droite run up the stairs and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Where's The Don?" Raven asked everyone. "I didn't see him come down during the fight, so he's probably still up stairs." I said to Raven. "He must have gone after Yeager!" Estelle said to Raven. "Let's go!" Yuri said to everyone. We then ran up stairs looking for The Don and fighting a few more guards along the way. After a few minutes of looking through rooms, we found The Don, Drampa, Yeager, Gauche, and Droite in what looked like the master bedroom.

"I never dreamed you'd try anything this risky…" Yeager said to The Don as Gauche, and Droite got in between us and them. "Finally made up my mind that this mudball'd be a much prettier place without you on it." The Don said to Yeager. "The other master guilds surely won't like you ignoring the Union's laws for your personal vendetta." Yeager said to The Don. "And I'll face the consequences. But looks like I've underestimated ya a touch. I'm outta time. If I don't get myself back ta Dahngrest, those fools're gonna start a war with each other." The Don said as he put his sword away.

"H-heh. I think it's a bit late to prevent that little accident from happening." Yeager said to The Don. "A couple eggs might have ta be broken. But I'm prepared to pay a price." The Don said to Yeager. "A price…" Raven said softly. "You've still got us to deal with Yeager." Yuri said to Yeager. "And know you're trapped and outnumbered." I said to Yeager."Well, it looks like the tide's taken a turn, ja indeed. Bye bye!" Yeager said as he, Gauche, and Droite ran to the window. "Hey, wait!" Rita said as Yeager, Gauche, and Droite, broke the window and jumped out of it.

"Damn. that guys' a regular vanishing act." Yuri said to everyone. "Yeah he's worse than a Abra." I said to everyone. "Now what's with all of you? Just how'd ya figure comin' down here'd be the smart thing ta do? Hm? Who's that little kid?" The Don asked everyone. "I ain't no little kid. I'm Patty." Patty said to The Don. "Sorry 'bout that. Patty, eh? Why doncha come over here 'n' show me yer face?" The Don asked Patty. Patty did as The Don asked.

Then The Don looked at Patty for a few seconds. "Now this is a surprise…" The Don said, surprising Patty. "You're a dead-ringer for Aifread… The very spittin' image…" The Don said. "Huh…? Then it really is true that Patty is Aifread's granddaughter…?" Estelle asked The Don.

"Granddaughter? You're his…? Hm. I never heard nothin' 'bout that scoundrel havn' a granddaughter…" The Don said to everyone. "Huh. So Patty's guess was right on the mark…" Yuri said to everyone. "Looks like Patty was right all along." I said to Yuri.

"As his relative, I bet you must've suffered quite a bit over Aifread's infamous incident." The Don said to Patty. "I've got my own reasons for following Aifread's trail. I thought that since you were his friend, Don, you might know something." Patty said to The Don. "Heh! It's be an exaggeration to say that we were ever friends. He just did whatever he wanted to do. I never knew where he was or what he was doing. And I ain't got a clue about that now neither." The Don said to Patty. "I see. Haven't you met him somewhere recently...?" Patty asked The Don.

"Hm…? Have I? Can't rightly say…" The Don said to Patty. "I hate to interrupt, but we have other things to talk about." I said as I pulled out the apatheia. "This is a keepsake left by an ally of yours. We were asked to bring it to you." Yuri said to The Don. "Looks like I caused you all some trouble." The Don said as he reached for the apatheia. But then I pulled back.

"Before I give you this, you have to give me your word." I said to The Don. "And what word is that?" The Don asked me. "That you will help me save Ava. I don't care what you decided to do with her, but please just let her stay with me." I said to The Don. The Don just looked at me for a second before cracking a smile and laughing a little. "I See Ava found a great man." The Don said, making me blush. "What no... we're not.. things are…" I said rabling for a bit before The Don took the apatheia from my hands.

"Of all the… why'd she have ta wind up like this…?" The Don said as he looked at the Apatheia. "It's my fault sir. I lost focus in the battle and Ava had to kill her to save me. If anyone should take responsibility for Belius death it should be me." I said to The Don. "This isn't your fault Boy." The Don said to me. "Just what is apatheia anyway?" Rita asked The Don. "Well. Ya see…" The Don said to Rita, but then we all heard a banging sound on the door.

"Hm… Fraid I don't hate time ta explain it now. Hate ta cut and run, but I'll leave the rest of these guys to you." The Don said as he and Drampa jumped out the window. Then Drampa picked The Don up and started to fly towards Dahngrest. "Wait." Rita said to The Don as a few guards came into the room.

"We should think about getting out of here, too." Yuri said to everyone. "Hey, let me try and buy the old man some time." Raven said to everyone. "Raven?" Estelle said to Raven. "What, you planning on baling on us old man?" I asked Raven. "I meant The Don." Raven said to me. "I know, I just could resist." I said to Raven, as we started to fight the guards.

After a few minutes of fighting we defeated the guards, and we threw them out of the room. As we did that I noticed all the other guards in the manor coming at us. In panic me and Raven started to move everything in the room to the door trying to baracked it. And even though we did that they were still coming. "That won't hold them for long." I said to everyone. "I think it's about time." Yuri said to everyone. "I agree." Raven said to Yuri. "Let's move everyone." I said as we started to jump out the window.

"You don't mean… from up here?" Estelle asked everyone as everyone but me, Yuri, Estelle, Repede, Doublade, Banette, Bisharp, Togetic, and Audion were left in the room. "Yes, Yuri, a little help." I said to Estelle and Yuri. "Sure." Yuri said to me as he picked Estelle up bride style and jumped out the window with the rest of the group.

Once we were out we ran into the wood to hide. "Yuri what's wrong?" I asked Yuri, after I noticed a worried look on his face. "I got a bad feeling about this. We should get back to Dahngrest." Yuri said to me. "Right. Alright everyone let's get a move on. Doublade return." I said to everyone as we started to move to Dahngrest, and returned Doublade to his Pokeball.

After walk-running for an hour we made it to Dahngrest where we ran into Karol, Ava, Skiddo, Mawile. "Oliver thank goodness." Ava said to me, as she hugged me. "Ava? What are you doing out here? What's going on?" I asked Ava. "Yuri! Oliver! It's terrible. The Union and Palestralle are squaring off against each other with hoplon blastia! The Don is back, but something's not right." Karol said to us.

"So, he made it back in time. Looks like my hunch was right, though…" Raven said to everyone. "What do you mean "Your hunch"?" Estelle asked Raven. "He's been planning for this ta end in his death all along." Raven said to everyone. "What?! Why would he want to do something like that?" Rita asked Raven. "To… set things right…?" Patty said to Rita.

"Belius died because of Harry's rash behavior and Ava protecting Oliver. She's the Duce of Nordopolica. Ya can't just say, "Sorry. I got some bad information." Which means there's gotta be compensation ta make up for losing' Belius. That or hand them the one that killed Belius." Raven said to everyone. "What!" I said as I wrapped my arms around Ava.

"So the price The Don mentioned back at the Manor of the Wicked was…" Estelle said but was interrupted by Yuri. "His own life… Once he'd made up his mind to sacrifice himself, taking down Yeager wasn't a problem, even if it meant going against the laws." Yuri said to everyone. "No! He can't do that!" Karol said to Yuri before he went running. "Skiddo/ Mawile." Skiddo and Mawile said as they went ater Karol.

"There has to be some other way!" Estelle said to Raven. "Both sides are at the breakin' point, though. This thing could go off at the drop of a hat. And if it starts, it'll mean all-out war between the Union and Palestalle. And by how it sounds it only stops if The Don or Ava dies." Raven said to Estelle. "I won't let that happen." I said as I titan my arms around Ava. "Oliver… can't… breathe." Ava said to me. "Oh sorry." I said letting Ava go.

"I'm not sure we have the time to find some other way…" Patty said to everyone. "I'm goin with Karol." Yuri said to everyone. "Let's all go." I said to everyone, as we started to make our way to the plaza. In the middle of the plaza was The Don, and on his right was Drampa, and on his left Karol, with Skiddo, and Mawile behind him. "Hang in there, kid. Yer a boss now, right?" The Don said to Karol. "But it's like there's nothing I can do on my own…" Karol said to The Don.

"You know there's something Ava told me after she joined me. "What you can't do alone you can with Pokemon and friends by your side." So then ask fer help. That's what friends and Pokemon are for, right?" The Don said to Karol. "Don…!" Karol said to The Don. "Take good care of them, and they'll be there whenever ya need 'em." The Don said to Karol. "Drampa I'm glad we became friends." The Don said to Drampa. "Drampa." Drampa said as he nuzzled his head into The Don's chest. "Take care my friend." The Don said to Drampa.

"I'm coming with you." Harry said to The Don. but then Raven came and punched him and knocked him out. "Like hell you are!" Raven said to Harry. "Well, old man. It's been fun." Raven said to The Don. "Raven, you better nail Yeager for me." The Don said to Raven. "Hah hah. That's a heavy load for somebody like me." Raven said to The Don. "Yer the only one I can ask." The Don said to Raven. "Whitehorse." Raven said to The Don.

"Little lady, try goin' underground through the storeroom in the city's tavern. There's a wall there inscribed with Aifread's name. If yer granddaughter, it ain't a bad idea to take a glimpse at the kind of things he did and how he lived." The Don said to Patty. "Ava you have a long life to live, so don't let my end ruin your life." The Don said to Ava, as she wrapped her arms around me, but still looking at The Don. "Oliver take care of Ava for me." The Don said to me. "I promise I'll take care of her." I said to The Don as I wrapped my arms around Ava, and a few members of Palestalle walked to The Don.

"We're so grateful for everything your darling grandson's done to us. Really. And to thank you for Lady killing our leader." A Palestalle member said to The Don. "The boy has made a mess of things. He may be my idiot grandson, but he's also a full member of the Union. And Ava was just protecting the one she loves. It falls on any leader ta take responsibility for the mistakes of their people. So say the laws. Take me then. Let my head atone for Belius." The Don said to the Palestalle member.

"Don…" Estelle said. "Idiot. These guilds… They're all filled with nutcases…" Rita said not looking at The Don. Then The Don pulled out a dagger. "So… Who's gonna be my second?" The Don asked the crowd of people. But no one said anything or moved. "It would be my honor." Yuri said to the Don, as he walked forward, surprising everyone.

"Guess yer stuck doin' a job nobody much wants." The Don said to Yuri, as Yuri made it to The Don's side. "You too." Yuri said to The Don. "Heh. No kidding. Yuri. I was lookin' forward to watchin' ya go places. I'll make sure to save you a spot in hell." The Don said to Yuri. "I don't think they'd let me into the hell you're going to." Yuri said to The Don. "Hah. I won't forget that attitude, boy." The Don said to Yuri. "And I won't forget your resolve, Don whitehorse." Yuri said to The Don.

"Don!" A man in the crowd yelled. "Listen up! You all gotta stand on yer own two feet from here on! There's a new age coming so get out there and make it for yourselves!" The Don said to everyone as he and Yuri got ready to strike. Ava then buried her face into my chest, and I closed my eyes. Then the sounds of a sword cutting through flesh filled the town. Then all noise in the town went silent, as the sound of The Don's body hit the ground, and I could feel Ava crying into my chest.

After that no one said a word or made a sound. Everyone was just sad, the rage in everyone's hearts were gone, and now they were all grieving. After Ava cried for a bite I put her in bed to rest and meet with the others who were hanging out in The Don room. But when I got there I noticed everyone but Ava, Karol, Raven, Patty, Slowpoke, Cramerant, Sableye, and Drilbur.

"Hey Oliver, how's it goin out there?" Rita asked me. "Everything is quiet out there, it's like the city has stopped." I said to Rita. "Everyone here seems to have calmed down." Estelle said to me. "It feels more like they're expecting the end of the world." Rita said to Estelle. "To a lot of the people in the Union it is." I said to Rita. "Karol's been… taking The Don's passing pretty hard, too." Estelle said to everyone. "And it looks like things are keeping the old man busy, I guess it comes with being a member of Altosk." Rita said to everyone. "Well they did just lose their leader." I said to Rita.

"I haven't seen Patty for a while now." Estelle said to everyone. "She might be in the sewer tunnels…" Yuri said to Estelle. "Oh, right, that's what The Don was talking about…" Estelle said to Yuri. "He gave up his own life to make amends for what happened… Guilds take their laws pretty seriously." Rita said to everyone. "It's part of what being a guild is all about." I said to Rita.

"The pride of living by the laws of the guild… taking responsibility… and accepting the choices he'd made… The Don practiced what he preached." Yuri said to everyone. "And he was willing to stake his life on those beliefs…" Rita said to everyone. "And that's why he became the man he was." I said to Rita. "Responsibility… choices…" Estelle said to herself. "I've got to get these things figured out myself. Best to start with our guild, with Brave Vesperia." Yuri said to everyone as he started to leave.

"Yuri? Where are you…?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Just going for a walk. Bisharp, Banette stay here." Yuri said as he left the room. "He probably went looking for Karol." Rta said to everyone. "Karol." Estelle said with a worry tune in her voice. "I go with him. Why don't you two take the Pokemon back to the inn with Ava. We'll meet you all later." I said to Estelle and Rita. "Ok." Rita said to me. "Take care Oliver." Estelle said to me, as I left the room.

A minute later I caught up to Yuri. "Oliver what are you doing here?" Yuri asked me. "I just want to make sure you and Karol are ok." I said to Yuri. "Oliver I'm fine." Yuri said to me. "Yuri, now's not the time to hold your feelings back. I'm here to talk if you need me." I said to Yuri. "I can feel it." Yuri said to me. "What?" I asked Yuri. "The feeling of me killing The Don. I can still feel it in my hands." Yuri said to me.

"Yuri, that is the feel of taking a life. It's the weight of The Don's life." I said to Yuri grabbing his hands. "How can I make it stop?" Yuri asked me. "You can't stop it. You can only live with it. But don't worry I'll try and take some of that feeling. After all it's my fault that you had to do that." I said to Yuri. "Thanks Oliver." Yuri said to me. "No problem. Now let's find Karol, he's probably feeling worse then us." I said to Yuri, as we started to move.

We walked for a few and found Karol hiding in a connor of town where there was no one around. "Yuri… Oliver… I… There wasn't anything I could do... The Don… and all the rest of you, you'd all made up your minds and did what you could. Nobody in this town's gonna listen to anything I've got to say… So I was thinking I should try talking with Palestralle instead. But they might be done talking and just attack anyway… when I thought that, I… I was too scared to go alone… Even though I had Skiddo and Mawile, I was still scared... So I ended up not going at all. I'm not good for anything…" Karol said to us as he noticed us.

"Don't talk about yourself like that." I said as I took a set next to Karol. "What about Judy and Hugo? Weren't you going to look for them?" Yuri asked Karol. "I can't. I can't go with you anymore, Yuri... Oliver… I can't even go with Skiddo and Mawile. I'm just not cut out to be the boss of a guild… Or even a Pokemon trainer..." Karol said as he curled up into a ball.

Yuri then came up and picked Karol up, making Karol stand. "Is that it? Is that all guilds, Skiddo, Mawile, and Brave Vesperia mean to you? Just walking away from a dream like that? And leave Pokemon that cares about you behind." Yuri said to Karol, shaking him. "But I wanted to be the best guild! To be useful to The Don! For him to notice me! He's been a role model for me… and now he's not around…" Karol said as he sat down again.

"So you're just gonna pack it up and quit? Just what was it The Don died for? You of all people should know the answer to that." Yuri said to Karol, as he kneel down, and Karol balled up. "You two can always do everything you want. Yuri! Oliver! You two never understand how I feel! I'm not tough like you two! There's no way I can be like either of you two or The Don! It's over. Our guild is-" Karol said to Yuri and me with despair in his voice, but he was interrupted by Yuri.

"Karol! Don't you remember all The Don told you?! Did you forget his resolve?" Yuri said to Karol. Karol said nothing. "Karol me, Yuri, The Don, we are tough because we care about others and work to become stronger to protect the people we care about. Fighting just to get someone to notice you will never give you true strength. But now you come at a crossroad stay here and truly become weak, or come with us and learn what truly gives you strength." I said to Karol, as me and Yuri got up.

"As a member of our guild, I'm going to Mt, Temza to find Judy." Yuri said to Karol. "And I'm going to Mt. Temza to help my friend Hugo." I said to Karol. "Huh…?" Karol said to us. "Brave Vesperia will go on, even if you don't. This guild is more than just you now." Yuri said to Karol before he left. "Karol it times you live for you. And if not for yourself, then for Skiddo and Mawile." I said to Karol. "They don't need me." Karol said to me. "Are you sure?" I asked Karol as Skiddo, and Mawil walked towards us.

"Skiddo." Skiddo said as they arrived at us. "Mawile." Mawile said as she and Skiddo started to hug Karol and nuzzle him. "I don't want to run away… I don't want to, but…" Karol said to me as he started to cry. "Karol your life is your own, but know this. No matter what happens or what you choose. I will always be there for you and so will Skiddo and Mawile." I said to Karol before I went after Yuri, leaving Karol alone with Skiddo and Mawile.

A minute later I caught up to Yuri and we walked to the inn. On the way to the inn we ran into Estelle. "Estelle what are you doing out here?" I asked Estelle. "I was looking for Skiddo, and Mawile." Estelle said to me. "There with Karol." I said to Estelle. "Karol… Do you two think he'll be all right...?" Estelle asked us. "Only time will tell." I said to Estelle. "He'll be fine." Yuri said to us. "But.." Estelle said but was interrupted by a voice.

"Well now, if it isn't the darling boys and girl. How very nice to see you three." The voice said to us. And it took me a second to realise who it was. We all turned to see Yeager, Gauche, and Droite right behind us. "Yeager…!" Estelle said to Yeager. "Gauche, and Droite too!" I said to Gauche and Droite.

"You've got some nerve showing your face after planting the seeds of war." Yuri said to Yeager. "Seeds of war? I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about." Yeager said to Yuri. "Don't act innocent, we all know you gave Harry the false info that led to the attack on Palestralle." I said to Yeager. "Attacking Palestralle is a matter for the Union to decide." Gauche said to me. "Yup, that's right. We just help inform their decision." Droite said to me. "Exactly. Understand, my little friends?" Yeager said to us.

"Oh I understand. I understand that you three are liars and mudders, and you do it for the sure joy of it." I said to Yeager, Gauche, and Droite. "And we'll give you something to smile about. "That's enough for today, I think. It is the day of The Don's passing, after all. We're still in mourning, you see. The world lost a great man today, it most certainly did." Yeager said as they all had sad looks on their faces. "Why don't I believe you." I said to Yeager. "What is it you guys are after? Get The Don out of the way to take control of the Union?" Yuri asked Yeager.

"Oh no no no. Our little business will most surely be easier without the poor Don around, but… Ah, let's not go there… I've come today for my own personal reasons." Yeager said as he pulled out a bouquet of red flowers. "I don't want to disgrace The Don by doing something I'll regret later. You should leave before I change my mind." Yuri said as he turned away from Yeager, Gauche, and Droite. "You heard him, you got five minutes, then all bets are off." I said to Yeager. "It is not only you two who are mourning this death, you know. Be seeing you, then." Yeager said to us, as he, Gauche, and Droite left.

"Even Yeager is mourning The Don… I don't understand. Hadn't he been trying to get rid of Don Whitehorse himself…?" Estelle asked us. "The old man was a nuisance to Leviathan's Claw, but… Maybe things were a little different for Yeager on a personal level." Yuri said to Estelle. "You mean like the difference between guild and individuals?" Estelle asked Yuri. "Yeah. To The Don, there was Yeager the boss, and Yeager the person." Yuri said to Estelle.

"The Don did break his own laws and take the fight into his own hands." Estelle said to Yuri. "I wouldn't put too much thought into this. I'm sure a picture of Yeager is next to the word crazy in the dictionary." I said to Estelle and Yuri. "Well, we should be on our way." Yuri said to everyone. "Ok then let's head back to the Inn, Rita and the Pokemon are waiting for us there." Estelle said to us. After that we made it to the inn and started to sleep.

After a few hours of sleep I heard a noise in the room. I woke up to see Ava leaving. I quickly went after her. "Ava what are you doing?" I asked Ava. "I'm leaving." Ava said to me. "What? Why?" I asked Ava. "Because I ruin everything I'm a part of." Ava said to me. "That's not true." I said to Ava, taking her hand. "Yes it is. If I wasn't part of the Union then The Don wouldn't have to offer his life instead of me, and now the Union is in disarray." Ava said to me.

"It wasn't just your fault. It's Yeager's fault for lying to Harry, it was Harry who acted rashly, and it was my fault for forgetting we were in the middle of a battle." I said to Ava. "But then what about us, it's my fault for destroying our relationship." Ava said to me, as she removed her hands from mine. "You didn't destroy it." I said to Ava. "Yes I did, I ran away before we could talk, I trashed our photo album out of rage, and I just keep hurting you." Ava said to me. "Ava you can never hurt me." I said to Ava. "Well I'm leaving before I can, and there's nothing you can say to make me stay." Ava said as she started to leave.

She right nothing I can say is going to change her mind but maybe I don't have to say something. It was a crazy idea and I'm not very good, but it was all I had. "**I found a note with your name and a picture of us**." I sang to Ava, making her stop. "**Even though it was framed and covered in dust. It's the map in my mind that sends me on my way**." I sang to Ava as I walked to her and grabbed her hand. "**They say it's never too late to stop being afraid and there is no one else here so why should I wait? And in the blink of an eye the past begins to fade**." I sang to Ava as we started to dance.

"**So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair? And your moment of truth is the day that you say "I'm not scared"**." I sang to Ava as we spun around. "**Put your hands in the air**." I sang to Ava as I raised our hands into the air. "**If you hear me out there. I've been looking for you day and night**." I sang to Ava as I moved our hands to Ava's hips. "**Shine a light in the dark, let me see where you are**." I sang to Ava as I picked her up. "**Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind**." I sang to Ava as I pulled her into a hug.

"**If I told you that you're not alone, and I show you this is where you belong. Put your hands in the air. One more time**." I sang to Ava as I still hugged her with one of my arms and lifted one of her other hands into the air with the other one. "**I've seen a million miles. Met a million faces**." I sang to Ava as we started to spin and walk around the plaza clockwise. "**Took all I knew to reach all these places and I'd do it again if it brings me back to you**." I sang to Ava, as I placed my head on hers.

"**So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair? And your moment of truth is the day that you say "I'm not scared"**." I sang to Ava as we stopped moving. "**Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there I've been looking for you day and night**." I sang to Ava as I picked her up and spun around, with her in the air. "**Shine a light in the dark let me see where you are**." I sang to Ava as I put her down on the ground.

"**Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind. If I told you that you're not alone and I show you this is where you belong**." I sang to Ava, as we put a hand on each other's waist and lase the other hand together. "**Put your hands in the air one more time**." I sang to Ava as I twirled her. We then just danced for a few seconds. "**Put your hands in the air**." I sang to Ava as we stopped moving. "**Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there I've been looking for you day and night**." I sang to Ava as we resumed dancing.

"**Shine a light in the dark let me see where you are. Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind if I told you that you're not alone and I show you this is where you belong**." I sang to Ava, as I noticed the big smile on her face. "**Put your hands in the air one more time**." I sang to Ava, as I pulled her close to me. "**Put your hands in the air one more time**." I sang to Ava, as she placed her head on my chest, and I placed my head on her's.

"You're still a terrible singer." Ava said to me as she lifted her head to look me in my eyes. "Yeah but I'm your terrible singer." I said to Ava. "I still can't believe you remember that song." Ava said to me. "The song we danced to on our first date, how could I forget it. Did you?" I asked Ava. "Well it was buried by the memory of you not being strong enough to lift me, and ended up with me crushing you." Ava said to me. "Oh yeah. I guess all the monster fighting made me stronger." I said to Ava.

"I guess it did. And I'm guessing I'm staying." Ava said to me. "Really?!" I asked Ava in surprise. "Yeah after all the safest places for me to be is in your arms. The arms that always protected me, and that always made me warm." Ava said to me, as she snuggled me. "I promise The Don I would take care of you. And I will." I said to Ava. "Come on let's go to bed." Ava said to me.

A few minutes later we made it back to the inn and went to sleep, but even though we went to sleep in different beds, Ava and me still had our hands laced together. And even though The Don died a few hours ago, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. With those pleasant thoughts in my mind I went to sleep.

So imagine my surprise when I woke up with Ava missing, and Karol, Rita, Raven, Patty, and their Pokemon not in the room. "Hey Oliver you up?" Yuri asked me. "No." I said as I covered myself with bed sheets. "Come on get up we have to meet Rita, Metang, and Duosion." Estelle said to me. "No, I'm good to stay here." I said to Estelle. "What's wrong Oliver, had a bad night?" Estelle asked me. "No it was a great night. Just a terrible morning." I said to Estelle.

"Come on let's go Oliver." Yuri said to me. "I'm just going to stay here." I said to Yuri. I didn't want to go, after all that happened last night, I didn't want the guys to see my broken heart. "Come on let's go Oliver." Yuri said to me as he pulled me out to bed and onto the floor. "Fine just give me a minute." I said to Yuri. After a few minutes we left the inn and headed to the exit that led to our ship.

"Where are Karol, Patty, and Ava, and their Pokemon?" Rita asked us. "What is the deal with everyone worrying so much?" Yuri asked everyone. "We're all friends. It's only natural." I said to Yuri. "So what are all of your plans after this?" Yuri asked everyone. "I'm going with you of course. Like I said, I've decided to stick with you guys while I research the aer krene." Rita said to everyone. "Right, right." Yuri said to Rita.

"I want to go with you as well, Yuri. Now that we know the Hunting Blades are out to get Judith and Hugo we've got to try and help them…" Estelle said to everyone. "We're not obligated to do anything for them." Rita said to Estelle "Judith shared in our travels she's one of us… And Hugo is Oliver's friend, that makes me his friend, and we have to help him." Estelle said to Rita. "Judith also destroyed the ceres blastia on the ship. And Hugo knows a lot more then he's telling us" Rita said to Estelle.

"But…" Estelle said but I interrupted her. "Rita, we are going to help Judith and Hugo, if you don't like that then you can stay here." I said to Rita. "I'm not going out on any mercy mission. I told you I need to set things, right?" Yuri asked us. "Yuri…" Estelle said to Yuri. "What do they know? What don't they know? I'm going to see that they come clean about all of it. I have to, to find out where the guild stands." Yuri said to everyone. "Well, we might just end up saving them along the way." Rita said to everyone.

"You two are worried about them, I knew it." Estelle said to Yuri and Rita. "Wh-what are you talking about?! We "might" is all I said!" Rita said to Estelle. "Worry or accident, call it whatever you want, if it makes you feel better." I said to Rita. "Anyway, with all this talk about setting the guild straight, is the fearless leader himself gonna come?" Rita asked me and Yuri.

I don't think he's coming." I said to Rita. "It'll take more than this to keep him down. He'll come." Yuri said to me. "Oh Patty's here" Estelle said as we noticed Patty, Slowpoke, and Cramerant walking towards us. "DId you have a look at what your grandpa left behind?" Yuri asked Patty. "Aye… I engraved it all firmly in my memory." Patty said to Yuri. "That's good." I said to Patty. "So, did it help you remember anything?" Yuri asked Patty.

"Mm, it doesn't look like things are gonna go quite so well… but I can't just let myself get discouraged by something like that!" Patty said to Yuri. "That's the spirit Patty." I said to Patty. "Heh… That's right." Yuri said to us. "Is it okay for me to be with you guys a little longer?" Patty asked us. "I don't mind okay, let go." Yuri said to everyone. "What should we do about Raven and Ava?" Estelle asked Yuri.

"They couldn't come now. They can't turn their backs on this town. They lost The Don." Rita said to Estelle. "You're probably right, the old man and Ava have their own agenda to take care of." Yuri said to everyone. "I'm going to miss them…" Estelle said to everyone. "Think who the two you're talking about. They two might just pop up when you least expect it." Rita said to everyone. "You're probably right." I said to Rita. "So where is this Mt. Temza, anyway?" Rita asked everyone.

"She mentioned something about living with Ba'ul on a mountain to the north of a desert." Yuri said to everyone. "And she knew a lot about the Sands of Kogorh, so the desert she was talking about was probably the Sands of Kogorh." I said to everyone. "There certainly are plenty of mountains in the northern regions of Desier." Estelle said to everyone.

"Well let's start there, and see where it takes us." Yuri said to everyone. "We'll be going to Desier by ship. Looks like that's where I come in." Patty said to everyone. "All right, let's head to the ship." Yuri said to everyone. "Wait, Yuri shouldn't we get some weapons before we go this time." I said to Yuri. "That's where I come in." A female voice said to us. And I really hope that's who I think it is. We all then turned to see Ava standing behind us, with a bag of weapons.

"Ava what are you doing here?" Estelle asked Ava. "We're a team, and what kind of teammate would I be if I didn't help gear up my team." Ava said as she pulled out a steel crossbow. "And I got weapons for all of you guys." Ava said as she started to past out weapons. She gave Yuri a katana with a white handle. She gave Estelle a Saber and a Pink heart shield. And she gave me two metal sticks with eight metal fins on the ends of them.

"Yeah these will do nicely." Yuri said as we looked at our new weapons. "Can you give me and Oliver a few minutes alone." Ava said to everyone, as we put our new weapons away. "Uh sure, we'll be on the ship." Yuri said as everyone left. Soon it was just me and Ava. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Ava.

"Us." Ava said to me. "Uh?" I said to Ava. "More accurately, what are we?" Ava said to me. I didn't say anything. "Look I know that we didn't end things on the best of terms, and when we finally found each other I tried to full you full of arrows. This is not helping." Ava said as she looked away from me.

"No keep going." I said to Ava. "But then I heard you tell everyone, what happened in the tag tournament. And then I realized I messed everything up. I haven't given you a chance to explain and I haven't been the best of people. But you said you still love me and we had that dance last night. It made me realize how much I miss us being together." Ava said to me. "Ava." I said to Ava. "You know on second thought this is a bad idea. I should just head to the ship. Let's just pretend this never happened. After all, I'm not the same person you fell in love with." Ava said as she started to walk away from me and to the ship.

But I grabbed her, and pulled her into my arms, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ava froze for a second, but soon the two of us closed our eyes, and enjoyed our first kiss we had together in a long time. After a minute of kissing I broke away from her. "Ava it's true you're not the same woman you were back in Kalos. You're better. And I love you more for that. Look I don't care what happened in the past. What matters is now. And now I want to call you my girlfriend." I said to Ava. Ava then started to laugh a little.

"I've forgotten how much of a cheese romantic you are." Ava said to me. "Yeah but I'm your cheese romantic." I said to Ava. "I would expect nothing less from my boyfriend." Ava said to me. "So we are together again?" I asked Ava. "Only if you kiss me again." Ava said as we locked lips again, and this time nothing was going to make us stop.

Then after some time of kissing we had to stop to breath, and made our way to the ship, holding hands. After walking for a bit we made it to the ship with everyone waiting for us. "Okay Patty is the ship ready to go?" I asked Patty. "Yep we're ready to go." Patty said to me, as she noticed me and Ava holding hands. "Wait, why are you two hold-?" Patty asked me but was interrupted by someone yelling. And that someone was Karol.

"Waaai!" Karol yelled as we turned our heads to see Karol come at us riding on Skiddo's back with Mawile holding onto Karol. "Karol!" Estelle said as she looked at Karol, as me and Ava let go of each other's hands. "It's Karol." Patty said as she looked at Karol. Then Skiddo jumped up and landed on the deck. "I'm coming with you guys. I might not fully understand the things The Don wanted to tell me yet. But Brave Vesperia is my- no, our guild, so… so I've gotta come with you guys!" Karol said to everyone, as he and Mawile got off Skiddo.

"Karol." Estelle said to Karol. "I think if I ran away… If I abandoned my friends, that'd be the end! I couldn't come back… that's why… that's why I've gotta go! Please let me come, too!" Karol said to everyone. "Of course, you're the boss of this outfit, Captain." Yuri said to Karol. "And I'm glad you decided to live for you, boss." I said to Karol. "Yuri! Oliver! Thanks! But… Don't call me "boss" anymore." Karol said to us.

"Why not?" I asked Karol. "I… I haven't done anything to earn that title yet… until you two really think I'm a boss… Until I don't feel embarrassed when someone calls me "boss"... I'll just do my part as a fellow member of Brave Vesperia." Karol said to us. "Understood, Karol. Not a bad plan." Yuri said to Karol. "Just now to me you have nothing to prove." I said to Karol. "Alright!" Karol said to us.

"Hey Karol you'll probably need this." Ava said as she handed Karol a crescent axe. "Thanks Ava." Karol said to Ava. "No problem Karol." Ava said to Karol. "It never ends with these guilds. Bunch of hot-headed idiots." RIta said. "You're just upset because Ava didn't get you anything." I said to Rita. "That's not the problem. The problem is you guide people are hot-heads." Rita said to me.

"That's exactly what's so good about guilds. I think." Patty said to Rita. "Hmm, yeah. Quite Juvenile, isn't it?" A male voice said. "Aah! H-hey old man…?" Rita said as we noticed Raven, Sableye, and Drilbur on the top of the ship's cabin. "Raven, glad you and your Pokemon decided to join us." Ava said to Raven as he and his Pokemon jumped down.

"Ahh, how glorious is youth?" Raven said to everyone. "What are you up to?" Yuri asked Raven. "Huh? Somethin' wrong with my bein' here?" Raven asked Yuri. "Sometimes." I said to Raven. "Well, don't you have your hands full. With The Don's passing and everything…?" Estelle asked Raven. "Ya know. It all just seemed a little too bothersome, so I ducked out with Sableye and Drilbur." Raven said as he walked away from the group.

"But you owe a lot to The Don. Aren't you sad?" Karol asked Raven. "Sad? I cried and cried till my throat was hoarse and there wasn't a tear left in me." Raven said to Karol. "Funny, it doesn't show on you at all." Rita said to Raven. "Heh, so not even Raven the Great can bear to ignore The Don's parting words." Yuri said to Raven. "Did he really do that?" I asked Sableye and Drilbur. They both nodded no. "Knew it." I said to myself.

"Wh-what're you three talkin about? Ya heard me, didn't ya? That burden's too heavy for this beast. I'm sure they'll be able ta take care of the piece of business just fine without me." Raven said to us. "That and with The Don gone your rank is next to nothing. So you have no say in the matter." Ava said to Raven. "Hurt full Ava, what about you, shouldn't you be with the guild to?" Raven asked Ava. "I'm in the same boat as you Raven." Ava said to Raven.

"All right, we'll leave it at that." Yuri said to Ava and Raven. "Oh man… These kids today, I tell ya." Raven said to everyone. "Traveling in a group is loads of fun! It's so lively!" Patty said to everyone. "This isn't lively. It's rowdy didn't I tell you that before?" Rita said to everyone, as we all cracked smiles. "So now we can depart for Desier, right?" Estelle asked everyone.

"Huh? Why are we going back there?" Karol asked Estelle. "That's a pretty good hunch ya had there. Mt. Temza's north of the Sands of Kogorh. There's a Krityan city there in memory serves." Raven said to everyone. "I figured that out, but what's this about a Krityan city?" I asked Raven. "And why would you know something like that?" Rita asked Raven.

"Well I'm over twice your age, so of course I know twice as many things." Raven said to Rita. "Right..." Rita said to Raven. "I thought you were five times our age?" I asked Raven. "Not funny. So are we goin' or aren't we?" Raven said to me. "Can we get to the north of Kogorh by boat?" Karol asked me and Yuri. "Yes we can here, look at this." Ava said as she pulled out a map and put it onto the deck.

"There's a place where we can dock the boat. Right here." Ava said as she placed a finger on the northern area of Desier. "It looks like it will take a few days to reach it." Ava said to everyone. "Ava, where did you get this map and all these new weapons?" I asked Ava. "Oh I took the jewels from your bag." Ava said to me. "You took the jewels from my bag?!" I asked Ava. "Yeah, what are you going to about it?" Ava asked me.

"Hmmm? How should I punish a bad girlfriend like you. Oh I know I could tickle you." I said to Ava with a silly tune in my voice. "Tickle me. You truly are an evil boyfriend." Ava said to me with a silly tune in her voice. "You know it." I said as I placed my head on Ava's and we started laughing. Then I notice everyone staring at us. "Uh what's wrong guys?" I asked everyone. "GIRLFRIEND! BOYFRIEND! WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at us.

"Yeah it's official Ava and I are back together." I said to everyone. "What." Estelle said as she covered her mouth. "Yeah we're a couple again." Ava said to Estelle. "But… How.. Why… what…" Rita said, obviously having trouble processing it. "Why don't I tell you girls as we get this ship moving." Ava said as she took the girls away. "Right." Patty said as she took the helem and started to pilot the ship to the northern area of Desier.

And one thing's for sure, this Boat ride is going to be the best boat ride we're going to have in a while, even if a bunch of crazy people were waiting for us at our destination. "I wonder what Hugo will say when he hears the news." I said to myself. "Forget about Hugo. you got to tell us what happened with you and Ava." Karol said to me, as he pulled me to the back of the ship to talk to me.

**Hello everyone please like, follow, or review if you like this story. And the song Oliver sang was Unity by Shinedown, which I don't own. But I thought that a song and dance would be the perfect thing to get Oliver and Ava, over that last roadblock from them to be a couple again.**


End file.
